The True Child Of Chaos
by nutsofthechest
Summary: This isn't your normal chaos story, what if percy was a natural born son of chaos and adopted by her brother Order? Percy is born on another planet but is forced to go to earth the day he was born. What will happen to him when he is here? Will he ever Rated M: Gore, badass fight scenes, eventual lemons, and harem Percy/(Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Piper, Zoë, and Biancia.)
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

**A/N: This is my fist fanfic so please voice your guy's opinions about it and I'll try to respond to each one. Thank you to the people who do review this story you have no idea what it means to me. Rated M for Gore, badass fight Scenes, some possible lemons (depends), and harem (I'll let you guys decide who they are but I want three gods (preferably Artemis and another's), three demigods (not Annabeth tired of all that).**

**Year: 1960**

**Location: Planet Aguilar (currently orbiting the star VY Canis Major)**

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

There sat a woman in the tallest building on the planet Aguilar (it's about 40 times larger than earth) over one of its seven continents of the world (**I'll get into detail later about those later**). Her skin was absolutely flawless like the most expensive diamond. She had no wrinkles no blemishes and was just the right amount of color from her tan. Her hair was black and fell down to the middle of her back and gleaned like obsidian, in the moonlight of one of the 3 moons of Aguilar. Her legs were long and if you saw them they would make you feel the need to grovel before her in obedience. She wore no jewelry except for earnings that seemed the draw the darkness into them, she had red lips but just the right amount making it overbearing. The face that should make any man drools in lust and leave them to wonder, but the thing that caught the most attention were her eyes. They were black but in that blackness there was a swirling galaxy that were so mesmerizing you couldn't look away you could spend hour looking over them and never get tired of them. She wore a black dress with no shoulder straps and split at her hip it hugged her hourglass shape and made every one of her curves know. With the dress it showered her D cups and very proportional assets. This women was none other than the creator of the universe and all of its life, this was chaos.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

She looked in a hologram with the scene from earth of some children playing tag and running around a fountain. They were laughing like they had no care in the world. Their parents were chasing them and they squealed in delight as they were tickled by them. As she looked at this she couldn't help but smile at the scene she remembers a time sort of like this when she created the primordial, but unfortunately it only lasted a day as they grew to be adults in a mere week. As she looked on into the screen she didn't notice a man walk into the room.

"Chaos you there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her as she wasn't paying any attention as he called her name three times before.

She let out a very girlish eep and jumped out of the chair and fell onto the floor to his surprise. He couldn't gain his laughter as she tried to get black in chair until she stated to glare at him with and I'll-get-you-later look.

"Damit don't sneak up on me like that Order!" She yelled as he just shook his head and chuckled at her reaction as she brushed herself off and sat back down.

"For the creator of the universe I'd never expect to hear an eep out of you." His tone had a slight chuckle.

"Well why are you here before I decide to hurt you." She growled and looked back to the screen. He glanced at the screen only do a second and he's saw her face as she started on, a smile, not one of her fake ones she wears everywhere but a true smile he has not seen for a millennia.

"Well I was here to talk about some matters with the chaos-corp, but I have a feeling that isn't something you want to hear right know."

As he looked away from her he looked out the window to admire the view. But as soon as he said that he felt a sigh of relief wash over her. But as he looked back she was staring into space but her face showed sadness and depression, he was worried by this look and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey sis what's wrong for the past few weeks you have been acting different from normal? It's started to worry me immensely about your well-being." he spoke with a worried tone, but as he said this to her look of sadness turned into one of relation of what he was talking about.

She just starred at him for a little until she hung her head in her hands and just let out a breath she hadn't realized she held in. "Brother I ... I feel empty on the inside like I have nothing to live for anymore! Nothing to care for anymore!" As she said this she let out a whimper of sorrow and her eyes threatened to tear up.

He walked over and held her in his arms, "Hey its okay it's okay, you have lots of things to care for what about the planet's with life on them!?" He asked frantically trying to think of something to help her in any way. As her said this a servant walked in the room silently but as order saw him he shot him a glare so scarce it nearly made him kiss himself but he got the message, and left the room instantly.

"They are able to take care of themselves and their God's are able to help when needed." She said with tears in her eyes as she cried into her brother shoulder for comfort.

He was flustered about how she got to this point of her thoughts; she was the creator of the universe. He kind of understood though, she had lived for billions of years and watched her creations fade or grow in her presence. Some have thrived though such as earth but it was currently having a war between two nations, and that wasn't really helping much. Then he turned to the screen and saw the children playing by the fountain and laughing as their parents based them. Then it hit him like a truck hailing steel bars and the truck exploded into a million pieces.

"You want a child don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. But when she nodded in response he couldn't believe it she was chaos she created the primordial wasn't that enough, as far as children went.

"How long have you been like this? What about the primordial that you made? Aren't they your children? ... "He kept shooting off more and more questions for at least thirty minutes, so fast she couldn't get in a response until she finally decided to say something.

"Yes is see them as my children but what I want isn't something I created with my powers, I want a child who I nurture in my womb that I have with a man." She said just above a whisper. At this point he had no idea what to think all he knew was that his sister the creator of the universe, wanted a blood born child one from her own womb at that.

He just sat there for what seemed like hours not responding, his brain going a thousand miles an hour. Thinking out all of the possibilities of what would happen. Until he finally managed to say something, "Okay so you want a true son or daughter." She just nodded as she was still in his brotherly hug. He let out a breath in a manner that suggested he was going to have to help some way.

Then she finally spoke again, "I'm not letting you change my mind about this, but if you want to help you can chose them man that is most suitable for the position." As a blush crossed her cheeks but he couldn't tell in this light. Order was currently at a loss for words at the time he just kept opening his mouth like a fish gasping for air. He finally got himself together when he heard his sister calling for him.

"Hey you still their bro?" She had a worried look on her faced, thinking she had short circuited his brain.

"Ya just thinking, and when you say man you mean his sperm of the man himself because I don't want a filthy mortal of God defiling my sister?" He said the last part like it was venom, but he was hoping she world say the sperm because he did not what to go man hunting for his sister. He would much rather look through files of what they put down than man hunting.

"Oh ... OH!" She frantically came to realization about what he just said to her. She panicked for a second about some stray thoughts coming into her mind. To be honest the thought of her and a man was kind of unnatural in her mind, she could all ready imagine the first date when she told them how old she was. She snickered at the thought as it came to mind, but she thought back to reality as her brother was waiting for an answer.

"Well I want to have an in vitro fertilization, I can't bear to see someone I have a child with die of old age, I couldn't stand that feeling."

"Okay so I will check for males in their prime, other things as well like skin color, nationality, and what planet they hail from." As he said this she lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. He could tell by her face that she was already picking out qualities of the male. This was going to be a long day.

**One day later**

**ORDERS POV:**

After what seemed like forever and countless hour of chaos listing off detail of the man the final got it all down. So far there was loyal, handsome, black hair, green eyes, came from earth, about 6' feet tall, built like a warrior but not overbearing in muscle, and finally a rebellious attitude but not always. After all of that he had three people for her too look at.

"What about the first one what is wrong with him!" I asked wishing to get this whole ordeal over with.

"He's to prideful look at his face I don't want my child to be so prideful that it gets him killed when he fights, pulse I don't want any true son of mine to have any genes of Zeus in his blood."

Well I couldn't argue with that I didn't want to be related to Zeus as much as I was. As I ran my hand through my hand through my hair in relief, on to the next thought 'yay'.

"Well we have two left one is a legacy of Poseidon and the other is a grandson of a legacy of Hermes, I would go with the legacy of Poseidon all of his children have fierce loyalty to who they serve."

"I agree with you Order on that, so I guess I have decided on who the sperm donor is, It looks like you get to get to go get it for me know." Chaos chuckled as she said it, but the look on my face as she said it was priceless for her.

'Great I totally forgot about that thought.' well this is going to be one hell of an awkward conversation with the guy. So I started to get ready for my trip to earth in a week.

**Earth: New York**

**Time: one week later**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

In a New York alleyway, the only sign of life ways a rat picking through a garbage can, a white portal opened and out stepped out a man wearing an all-white business suit. He had light gray hair, and a handsome ace if one might. He emitted a power than even mortals could sense, but it only felt like a person of great power such as government official. He closed the portal and stated on the task at hand.

After about an hour of searching through the streets of New York he finally laid eyes on the restaurant that he was looking for. As he walked in the restaurant he was greeted with a chime of a bell that alerts them of his presence in the building. It was high class restaurant it had three levels and a doorman.

He admired the style of the restaurant; it was classic Greek art with some Roman as well but only a little. He's seen better but that is we're he lived but it was pretty good by earth standers. There were about twenty people in at the time all looked high class or just plain out rich. He was brought out of his wonder by the person who normally asks if you have a reservation.

**ORDER POV:**

"Hello sir do you have a reservation with us tonight sir, or are you hear to set one up later?" He asked in an irritated tone like he has something better to do than this.

"No I will be joining a friend; I already paid for a VIP table in the overlook." He snapped his finger and the man s eyes glazed over.

"Sorry sir I just didn't recognize you at the time sir, let me show you to your seat." He had an '_oh shit' _look on his face as he showed him to his seat.

As I got to the VIP section there was only one other man in the room, he was gazing out e window with the look that he was thinking of a loved one. As I sat down and the man had left, I got up and sat myself by the man gazing out the window. I sat there for a while he didn't realize I was there, just kept starring out the window. So I cleared my throat to be his attention.

*cough* "Oh sorry I didn't see you there, and why are you sitting at my table. I don't know you from anywhere. Have we met before by any chance that I can't recall?" As he said this I could see him physically tense as if waiting for me to turn into a monster and try to kill him.

So I decide to prod his mind a little to see what he was thinking. 'Who is this man? I don't since that he is a monster. But I do know that if he is here to kill me I will die with the amount of power radiating off of him.' After peaking in on his mind I decided to speak.

"Ha-ha, trust me if I wanted to kill you I would've already done it and be halfway away from New York without anyone noticing me, legacy of Poseidon." At the mention of the man stood up, drew a dagger for under his suit and helps it to Orders throat.

"Who are you and why are you here, answer before I decide to slit your throat." He spat at him.

"I am not here to hurt you in anyway. I'm actually here to strike a deal with you, I will pay you an immense amount of money and I will be able to hide your sent from all monsters and God's for the rest of your life. Seeing as you are the last mortal decedent of Poseidon. Your sent is also as powerful as any normal demigod also even if you are a legacy! But I will help you if you accept that is." As I said this I saw the expression on his face true from one of worry to that of curiosity.

He withdrew the knife slowly and raised an eyebrow. "So your saying you can take from this awful world I was born in!?" His ton grew into that of a happy one as he finished.

"Yes I can. I can also make it so any child you have won't have the genes of Poseidon in them. But you must agree to my offer before I can make it all happen. But yes I will make it so." As I said this he sat back down with a happy expression on his face.

"Finally! A way out of it all! You have no idea what it has been like for me these last 20 years. All of the killing of monsters and people the nights worrying if I'm going to see tomorrow or not. But what can I offer to get this!? My soul! If so please take it I can't stand this anymore." As he finished his rant all I could do was wonder 'was it really that bad?' I thought. But I decided to not ask him.

"No. I don't need your soul, or anything as valuable as that for the matter. No, what I want is some of your... 'God how am I going to ask this ' um man juice... 'Man that came out a whole lot weirder than it was supposed to.' Um ya that stuff... baby making crap." When I finished speaking my face was red from the sheer embarrassment of that. But his face remained stonic, until he cracked a smile and just started laughing. So hard in fact he fell on the ground and rolled around.

After a couple of minutes of that he finally regained his composure. "Ha-ha... so that all you want? A little weird of a request don't you think? But I won't question on why you need it. Just give me a cup, a couple minutes in that bathroom and I'll be good." He got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey... army you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" He walks over to me, "You would have a cup on would you?" He said with a flushed face.

"Yeah I do." I flashed in a crio-chamber (so it doesn't die on the way there) and handed him a cup with a smirk on my face. "You might also want this, my friend." As I handed in a Playboy magazine. He took both, and then hurried off to the bathroom with a blush on his face.

**LINE BREAK**

After about thirty minutes he came back with a look of satisfactory on his face. As he's sat back down he put the now closed container on the counter. "Okay here it is my friend. It's all yours know." He smirked at that.

"Thank you very much. So the deal is completed." I snapped my finger and the container put itself in the crio-chamber and disappeared. "So you want what I previously suggested. Or something else entirely?"

"Yes I want the first offer as soon as you possibly can get it for me." He spoke enthusiastically as a child getting a gift for Christmas. "Yes that I can do those rights know." I snapped my fingers again and everything set itself up for him.

"Okay my friend it is done. In your bank account there is over a hundred million dollars. Also I set up some stocks that will make it so you never have to work again. You'll find yourself never begin seen by monster again, you're hidden from the gods also. So go out there and have a life away from this way of living! Have some kids, you won't have to worry about them getting attacked by monsters either. They won't have powers either."

He just stared at me like I was joking, but he got up walked over to me and shook my hand frantically while just saying thank you. "Don't worry my friend you did something for me, so did something for you. May our paths cross again my friend?" I just stood up and started to leave him to his new world. But he stopped me just before in left.

"I never got you name friend, so what may I call you I we ever meet again."

"Ah... I must have forgotten to tell you my name are Order, I am brother of chaos creator of the universe." As I ended my introduction he just looked stunned. Before he could bow I disappeared in a pure white portal leading back home.

**OLYMPUS: SAME TIME WHEN ORDER ARIVED**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Zeus was doing the usual. Boating about him and how amazing he is and how much better he was than everyone. Nobody was listening to him and Artemis and Apollo was doing the usual, "I'm older than you! Dammit! Why won't you get it through your thick skull?" Artemis yelled, "whatever you say little-sis." Apollo said with a smirk. Demeter was telling everyone to eat more cereal. Aphrodite was doing her makeup and changing her clothes to match. Ares was sharpening a sword. Hera saw militant and just staring into space. Hermes was checking his emails and ignoring everybody. Hephaestus was working on a machine in his hands. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and almost asleep in his chair. Poseidon was focused on something completely different.

After a while Apollo stopped mid-sentence and started to have a glazed over look like he just felt something. "Zeus did you just feel that!?" He said with a worried look. "Yes I did something powerful just appeared in New York somewhere. "Zeus said, "Lest go and see what it is so we can see if we must destroy it."

That all proceeded to flash out. The first one to flash out was Hermes but in the flash they all heard a sound that sounded like someone hitting a brick wall. 'Smack' ... "owwwww!" They all heard as Hermes fell from the calling and hit the ground with a large thud. "Good Hades that hurt! I think whatever that powerful force was, put a barrier on the throne room. We can leave at all."

Zeus being the prideful god he is walked over to the doors to the throne room, with all of his strength strides to pull them open but had no give. After he stopped he walked back to his throne and at back down. He just sighed in frustration "looks like we're stuck in here if I can even get out." The arrogance heavy in his voice.

"Hahaha! All of you together couldn't open the doors!" Said a looming voice over the whole room. (Order) "But don't worry I will let you out. After my business here is done that is. So do not fret Olympians you will be let out when I am done."

Zeus at this point was fuming over with rage. Steam was literally coming off of his head. Everybody else was just in aww of the person, who had so much power they could trap all of the Olympians in one room. After a second of silence everyone started yelling at the voice, mostly just Zeus sporting that he couldn't do that.

"SILENCE!" Everyone started to quit talking. "Thank you! I am almost done than you may proceed to *Chase* me if you may. But trust me you won't be able to find me even if you send your best hunters after me. So don't even try Olympians."

As Order finished his speech they could tell he left the area. The powers just vanished as if they were never there. They could also feel the barrier lift its self from the room. "Well I know for one thing I'm not risking my hunters to track him he is too powerful for them even me!" Artemis said with venom in her voice because she had to compliment the male on his power. "I agree with little-sis I'm not risking it." Apollo said with worry. She just glared at him but nodded in approval.

"You will follow him even if you can't find him, you will search for him. We must find out his motives. Why was he here? That is what I want to know! I will give you each a section of America to search. You all have two months! Got that? Know go before I explode in how he humiliated me so much." They all rolled their eyes but all proceeded to flash out to search their sections assigned. Leaving Zeus to do nothing like always.

**Back on Aguilar 9 months later**

**CHAOS POV:**

"TARRTURUS DAMMIT! FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!*hph*hph* get this baby out of me!" After 9 long moths of constant morning pains, constantly feeling sick, and bloated. The cravings! God what was I thinking back then pickles dipped in ice cream? Good Lord that was horrible! But it tasted so good at the time.

"Know chaos please keep the cursing to a minimum. I'm sure your baby can hear you." Order said as he ran beside the patient bed as they pushed me to the labor ward in the hospital.

"You shut up. Help me somehow, if anything lets me squeeze your hand it may help. Okay?" As I said this I felt another, pain wrenching contraction hit me again. God what was I thinking when I decide on this.

As they got me to the labor ward Order was told that he had to say behind and wait with all of the other fathers that were expecting today. As they got me to their station they lifted me up on the bed. Then they started to hook me up the machines, as I laid there in pain waiting for someone to come over and help. As a doctor ran in and told me to push.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

After a long five hours there was a cry. Not of one of death but one of new life taking its first breaths in the world. A cry so loud it could bitterly be heard throughout the universe. Some just played it off as just something else; some heard it and it made them remember the time their child was born. On Olympus when Artemis heard it, she instantly diagnosed the baby on weight, gender, and health (goddess of childbirth thing). But the happiest was chaos herself. After agonizing hours of pushing she was finally holding the fruit of her labors. A baby boy, he already had a tuff of hair on his head, he looked like he was smiling to.

But someone else also heard the cry. He knew immediately knew what it meant, he got up from his throne and teleported himself to the atmosphere of the planet chaos just had her baby.

Order just rushed into the room chaos just had her baby and couldn't but smile. "Hey chaos you felling any better. You look more tired than you should be." As he said this she just nodded and looked back to her sleeping child. "Yeah I'm exhausted I took almost all of my energy to have him." She said with a tired look. "Sister if I may. Can I do something I've always wanted to do?" He said with a pleading look. "What do you want to do?" She asked holding her baby closer to protect it.

"Well... I'm never going to have children, so I was wondering... if I could adopt... him. If it is alright with you that is, since he is never going to see his... father." He chose his words carefully as he said this and waited for her response.

After a little while thinking it over, she answered. "I'm fine with it, as long as you help me take care of him." He was delighted, couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. "Thank you sis! Thank you!" Then he proceeded to officially make him his son. "I Order brother of chaos, creator of energy's and light officially adopt chaos's son and in turn he will be able to use all of the power I possess." As he finished a light covered the baby. He radiated a warm white light that mixed in in with his already black aura. To make it a calm black and white one, that had a sliver of sea green in it also. That had a certain piece to it.

"So, have you decided on a name for him yet?" Order asked.

"Yeah... I have. How does Perseus sound?"

"It's a beautiful name for him. I think he shall grow into it as a great man someday." But as he finished this sentence he sensed something horrible going to happen. "Chaos! We must leave know! I think **HE** felt you in your weakened state. We must move. NYX! Come here immediately!" As he finished his sentence you could see the worry in Chaos's face, as she held her new son tighter. But out the window you could see the physical destruction that **HE** already caused. As Nyx showed up, she had worry in her face.

"Listen you must takes chaos to her vacation home **HE** didn't know we're it is." Order said with haste in his voice.

"What about Perseus? He couldn't survive such a long distance portal!" Chaos yelled. As Nyx took him and gave him to Order.

"I know! I'm going to have Eros take him to Earth. It's the second farthest habitual that is away from **HIM.** It's the only way he won't find him. Because I'm sure he'll find us in a month or less. It's the only planet that **HE** doesn't know about. I'm going to put a anti-aging spell on him. So that when he gets there he will start to age. Okay?" Order said as Eros flew in.

Chaos knew this was the only way to protect her new son. "Okay. But Eros, if you hurt him I'll throw you in the void. Fly careful I don't want you to get hurt either." As she said this she gave on last look to Perseus and kissed I'm on the head. Nyx grabbed her arm and teleported away. Order looked at Eros and gave a simple nod and put the spell on the baby and teleported away, as Eros left with the bundle in his hands and a long journey ahead.

**A/N: All right guys and gals so how like? What you dislike? I won't know if you don't tell me. So review the shot out of it, if you can make the time to. Also I'm asking you people to decide one weapon and belt like device that he gets in the future. I've already got the armor down so don't worry. Also if there is anything you guys want meme to add feel free to mention it okay. Last of all don't forget to cast your votes on the harem, and who partake in it remember six people 3 God's, 3 demigods, no gay stuff either please**


	2. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the people who reviewed last time I'll try to respond to each one thank you. Thank you to the people who do review this story you have no idea what it means to me. Rated M for Gore, badass fight Scenes, some possible lemons (depends), and harem (I'll let you guys decide who they are but I want three gods (preferably Artemis and another's), three demigods (not Annabeth tired of all that).**

**LAST TIME:**

Chaos knew this was the only way to protect her new son. "Okay. But Eros, if you hurt him I'll throw you in the void. Fly careful I don't want you to get hurt either." As she said this she gave on last look to Perseus and kissed I'm on the head. Nyx grabbed her arm and teleported away. Order looked at Eros and gave a simple nod and put the spell on the baby and teleported away, as Eros left with the bundle in his hands and a long journey ahead.

**LOCATION: EARTH / NEW YORK /RANDOM HOSPITAL**

**TIME: JANUARY 1996**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

There sat two people. One had his head hung low in sadness for his lover. There she sat crying at the news she just received. The news that would forever change her life. After a while of her sobbing in silence that man finally decided to speak. "Listen... I'll try anything to get you better. I'll ask Hecate for a potion I will fix this. Okay." He said with great worry. "No what's done is done. Nothing will change that it's just the way my body is. I will not take any potion of Hecate's potion, so if you try to slip me some. I swear on Styx I will send you to Tartarus." The sound of thunder rang in the distance as she finished.

You may be wondering who these two are they are Sally Jackson and Poseidon. Sally just got the news, after 3 long years of trying to have a baby; she was tested to be infertile. She couldn't have a baby even through artificial insemination. They are currently trying to decide what to do, since they cannot have a child.

"What about adoption?" This idea was new to Poseidon.

"I don't know." He said with worry he wanted to have a true son not a adopted one.

"I know it sounds weird to you. But you can use your godly powers to make him your true son. That way he would still be your son." She said enthusiastically.

He didn't see it like that. Plus it would make Sally feel better since she got the news. Also he was a sucker to her will she was a queen to him. He wanted to make her happy no matter what. "Okay. I will do as you want. I don't want to bring a innocent an into our world. So we will look for a demigod baby and I will adopt him. Okay?" He said hopping she would agree.

"Yes! I believe that that would be okay. I don't want to bring any more normal people in his world. Let's go looking in a week; it will give me time to regroup myself, if that is okay with you." After she said this he saw the happiness in her eyes of the idea. "Yes let's do that when you are better."

**SAME TIME DIFFERENT AREA OF NEW YORK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A man with wings a white as could be landed in New York central park. He had a bundle in his arms that looked like a baby. The baby was sound asleep, not a worry in the world. On the other hand the man looked like he just ran a marathon, not drinking any water, on one leg, blindfolded. He sat down on a park bench to catch his breath. After a little while in the cool night air the baby started to move. This made the man jump because the baby hadn't moved at all on the 36 year journey on the way to earth.

After he got the baby to calm down he sat back down on the bench deciding what to do. 'Well what to do? I can't stay here or he will find me and the child, but he child must stay here to stay safe. Okay I'll leave the child on earth to a orphanage, hopefully a good family will find him. Chaos is going to have my ass but it must be done.' After about a hour is searching he finally found a good looking one. It's name was SAINT PATRICS ORPHANAGE, he set Perseus down right before the door. He just starred at the sleeping child for a while until he thought of something.

"I Eros, give Perseus my full blessing. May it activate the day he turns sixteen. He shall be given the power of charmspeak and perfect features that day. His genitals will also give the endurance of a primordial god. Women will be all over him to." After he finished this he shimmered with a bright purple then it died down.

Just as he was about to leave he conjured a tag and a credit card. He bent down one last time and preformed a spell that sealed the child's power. So that if he had a tantrum the house wouldn't explode. But his powers would slowly open up as he got older. He set the tag that had his name on it on Perseus chest. He put a note with the credit card that said.

_The credit card if for the child's adoptive parents, thank you there is cash under him for him while he lives here. Thank you I must leave the child here to keep him safe. His name is Perseus his birth certificate is in his blanket. Thank you keep him safe._

_Mrs. C._

After he finished he mocked on the door. After he heard someone walking of her he ran off, then jumped into the air to we're chaos was.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Sally and Poseidon were walking around town searching for an orphanage that Poseidon heard Hermes talk about. As they walked up to it they read, SAINT PATRICS ORPHANAGE, Sally took one look at Poseidon. She nodded and they both walked into the building.

As they walked in they heard children screaming in joy and running around. ONE grabbed onto Sally's pant leg to hide from one of the older children. She just chuckled and picked up the little girl to help her out. "Hey. What are you doing sweetly?" She said of the girl. "There being mean to me!" She said as she held onto Sally. Poseidon just laughed at this. "Are they?" She eyed the boy who was standing still in shock that he got caught. "Yeah!" She yelled.

Sally walked over to the little boy and bent down. "Know you be nice okay." Sally said. "Okay." He whispered with a blush on his face. "Okay now go play. But be nice to chapter, okay?" "Okay." They both said in unison. She set the girl down and they ran off to play. When Poseidon saw this he knew he made right choice.

"Hello. What might I do for you today?" Said a lady at the front desk.

"Yes were looking to adopt a child today." Said Poseidon.

"Ah! So what are you looking for? Male or female?"

"Male." They both said.

"Okay what age?" As she typed into her computer.

"Do you have any newborns?" Sally asked.

"Yes! We do we have one. He was actually dropped off here. Not but a week ago. Said I say he was even a day old." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Really? That's sad well take a look at him." Sally said. "May I ask? What is name?"

"When we found him his birth certificate said Perseus. No last name though. So if you guys adopt him his last name will change to yours." As she finished she led them to we're the baby's room was.

When they got there it was a white room. Nothing special just; white walls, a couple of cribs, children drawings on the walls. But only one crib had something in it. When they got closer, there he was sleeping very well. The lady picked him up and gave him to sally to hold. When Sally secured him his arms he woke up with a large yawn.

When he opened his eyes, they actually startled her at first. They looked black with white swirls in it like creamer in coffee; they had a light sea green around the iris and dark purple line around the retina. He just smiled as he saw her, and he laughed as he saw her face.

She just smiled at this and started to cooed him. When Poseidon saw this he instantly knew that he was a demigod, the way his eyes were. But he knew Sally would do anything for the child, when he saw her face. After a while of her cooing him, and constant giggling. Sally finally looked up and just nodded. Poseidon got the message and turned to the lady.

"We would like to adopt him. Is there anything he was left with?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes! He had this with him." She said as she handed him the note and credit card. After he read it he smiled. He understood the situation; he himself had felt that way sometimes to.

"Thank you. Have you checked how much was on the card?" He asked

"No it was locked for some reason. He said it would unlock when the time was right, whatever that means. So, since you've decided on him let's fill out all of the paper work." She said.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

**STILL THIRD PERSON POV:**

After they filled out all of the papers Sally and Poseidon left the orphanage. After they hailed a cab they went back to Sally's apartment. When they were in the cab Percy (sally's nickname for him) decided to shut his diaper. All I can say is that the driver had seen this before, so he pulled over and just waited. After a quick change and powder (courtesy of Poseidon), and a sense they were back on the road.

When they got there Sally had a sudden thought. "What about the baby room all I have is crib. What do I do I don't have the money!" She said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll get you the things just give me a moment and the room. So don't fret okay." He walked to the room and closed the room door. After a bright flash from under the door, he walked from the room and motioned to the room for Sally to go to.

What she saw she gasped. The room walls were a light sea blue, there were toys every child would ever want, the crib was simple sea blue with a crib mobile had sea shells and sea creatures. It had a changing board with a limitless supply of diapers (courtesy of Poseidon). Everything had a bluish tint to it, there was a rocking chair in the corner. A bookshelf that had children books on it, and a dresser over by the window, with a baby radio on top.

After analyzing the room Sally looked at Poseidon on the verge of crying from happiness. When he saw this he just wrapped her and the baby is his embrace. A perfect family is what they would be but he knew this wouldn't last. As he let go he just looked into her blue eyes. She instantly knew were this was going. She and Percy down in his new crib to sleep, she wrapped him in a blanket set off with Poseidon.

**HERE'S YOUR FIRST PARTIAL LEMON: SALLY/POSEIDON**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Sally led Poseidon into the other room. Before she could even close the door all the way she feel Poseidon wrap his arms around the waist. He started to gingerly kiss her neck and run his hand to her right breast and one down pant leg. She couldn't help but let out a small moan in ecstasy; she tried to face Poseidon but was met with a kiss. As they lightly started to kiss each other, it started to get rougher and rougher until he licked her lips for entrance. She allowed entrance with ease; they started to battle for dominance Poseidon let Sally win. She explored his mouth yet again like she did in the past, eventually they had to part for air.

When they departed there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Sally taking advantage of this, very seductively sucked it up with the uses of her finger. After that she leaned into him against the wall she pressed her D cups against his chest and started to rub his penis through his shorts.

"Let's continue this in bed." She said in a very seductive tone. She grabbed the hem of his shorts and pulled his over to the bed, swaying her hips side to side, she was firm yet to jiggle if it was slapped. She knew Poseidon was watching her do this. When they got to the bed Sally flopped onto the bead, she rolled over a just laid there letting Poseidon soaked up the image. He leaned over and kneaded her breasts; they were firm yet soft feel to them.

She moaned in ecstasy, he stopped just long enough to grab her shirt and pull it over her breast to reveal a black lace bra. He started to rub her right breast through the thin fabric again and the other hand ran down her smooth stomach to her waiting lower lips. As he gently rubber both her moans grew louder and louder. He eventually slipped a finger into waiting and drenched lips. As it slipped in she gasped and clenched it like it was a life line. He slowly started to move his finger in and out, he slipped in the second one in with ease.

At this time he could tell she was close, "Poseidon please stop teasing me finish it, please *gasp*." After hearing this he went all in. After about a minute she finally came, as she did she became so tight he had trouble keeping his fingers in. She squirted all over his hand, but during this she didn't make a sound other than a large gasp. After she was finished with her orgasm and caught her breath, she leaned up grabbed the sides of his shorts.

Just as she was about to pull down his shorts, a cry ran from the baby room. Thunder ran across the sky also at the same time. They both looked at chapter and sighed she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back down. She got up to tend to Percy; Poseidon had a sad look on his face.

"Sally I must go. I'll try to visit you as often as possible. Okay."

"Okay. I realize if you can't make it. But don't forget to visit him, or at least protect him if you can."

He just nodded. He was about to flash out when he remembered something. He walked with Sally to Percy's room, when he got there he put his hand over Percy. "I Poseidon Lord of the seas and earth shaker put my full blessing on Percy Jackson."

After that he looked at Sally with a smile and just nodded. "I'm needed on Olympus I'll see you as soon I can." She just smiled at him and nodded, and then she proceeded to change Percy's diaper.

**ON OLYMPUS:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

'Father called another one of his stupid meetings today. Probably to discuss something on the child he's trying to hide from us. Well he isn't doing a very good job either. I had to leave my hunters during a hunt of stray hellhounds. But no! He had to call it right know and he to dint he.'

_Flashback_

"Alright everyone gather round. I have to leave you to finish this hunt okay. I have to go to a emergency meeting on Olympus."

"But Milady! Must you go?" Yelled my lieutenant Zoë.

"Yes. I must go, even if I don't want to. I must."

Everybody else moaned in protest. Even if it was Olympus they disliked any male contact that we had even if they we're her family.

"Alright girls I have to go. Be safe Zoë you're in charge while I'm gone."

I snapped my fingers and put up a monster barrier around the hunters camp to keep them safe, even if they don't need it. 30 man hating girls armed with bows and daggers, and also have wilderness training. Also fighting skills I think there good, but I must take my precautions.

"Know! Nobody leave camp that is a direct order." As I eyed Phoebe who had a glint of guilt in her eyes.

As I teleported out I heard snickers from some of the girls and Phoebe telling them to shut up.

_Flashback end_

As I snapped out of my flash back, the other gods finally started to show up. Poseidon was the last to show up, but from his expression I could tell he wasn't very happy to be hear either. As my father started to speak, he was intrigued by Hades forming himself in the corner of the council room. Zeus just nodded his head for a sign to know he was there. We all leery much had the same face on which was 'wow', because normally father would go ballistic if someone interrupted his speeches. So he continued.

"Know I called this emergency meeting know because something happened. I felt a presence that felt very similar to the one thirty six years ago, except before I could even pinpoint its exact location in the US. It sealed itself, but what from I can tell it is still on earth. It's just hiding somewhere in the US."

The reaction was as I suspected, everyone looked worried beyond belief to. Since the last time whenever we found traces of the energy thirty six years ago something would happen. But the thing is it was never meant to hurt anyone. Like when Aphrodite found one a trap sprung and made her have the genitals for a month. It was great, the day she got them back she fucked everything in sight, poor Ares never saw it coming.

Well back to topic we all had this happen to us so in all we stopped searching. Mine was I couldn't use my bow for a week. It all weekend our pride even my daughter called it off after the fifth time happened to him. So all in all we didn't want to go searching for him again.

"Wait father! What are we going to do? I certainly not going to go through all of those pranks again! I'm pretty sure I sleek for everyone when I say this." Everyone nodded.

"Well you are right. But this time I have a different tactic. We send the demigod how does that sound? Based on our past experiences the traps won't hurt the well give both camps 3 weeks. If the find anything there going to report to us, how does that sound?" He said the last part with pride of thinking up something so clever.

When he finished everyone was thinking it over. The first one to sleek was Athena. "Well I don't see anything majority ad coming from this. Just as long as we keep both camps away from each other. I see no problems that can occur, at least major ones." As she said this everyone nodded.

"Wait! Father what about my hunter? We're do they fit in all of this?" As I asked, Ares muttered something like 'daddy's girl much'.

"Well as your hunters don't exactly work very well with the campers. You will have the middle of the country. If you see any group of campers cross the middle you will send the back were they came from." I agree with him on this, it is a smart tactic, worthy of Athena.

"Okay. I will do as you say. I will keep the campers from meeting each other. While I do this I'll search also, but if my hunters do meet a group. I will flash there and see to it that they get back." When everything was set and done I called over Uncle Poseidon.

"Uncle I wish to have a word with you, in private." His face looked worried like I knew something, in turn I actually did. As soon as everyone but us to we're left I walked over to him to have a word.

"Uncle I know about you and Sally Jackson l, but I do know that she cannot have children. I am sorry but you make sure you treat her right. Also the boy you placed your blessing on I cannot say it was the safest for them. It will attract monsters, very powerful monsters." The look on his ace was that of fright then understanding.

"Yes Artemis I understand, what he will go through. But I cannot visit them ever again, Zeus is growing suspicious of me. I have to message her that I cannot see her again or he will kill them both. I cannot bear the burden of their deaths on my hands. But I will send people to look over her. For the baby's sent there isn't much I can do." He had pure intentions when he blessed the child I knew.

"Okay I will keep this between us for the time until you claim him. Okay?" He just nodded with guilt on his face. After he left I teleported back down to my hunters camp over in Ohio.

**HUNTERS CAMP:**

When I got there everyone was asleep other than Zoë who was on watch. "Milady Your back! So what was the meeting about?" She asked

"Nothing much. But in the morning were leaving for Montana. We have been given orders to patrol the middle of the US for any monster." She didn't question this; she got up and walked back to her tent to get some rest. As I called down my chariot and proceeded to drag the moon across the sky.

In the morning when I came back the camp everyone had pretty bad head. As I can tell they all had their best sleep in a while. Zoë on the other hand actually perfectly fine just eating a bowl of cheerios silently, as everyone else was packing for the trip.

"Hello milady." They all said in unison.

"Hello girls. Get finished packing up while I go search for a campsite." There were some yes's and some murmurs as they all started to pack. Zoë just smirked at them, for she already packed.

**SALLY POV:**

After Poseidon left I changed Percy's diaper, let me tell you that one must have been in there for a while. When I opened it just got horrid, he must have let is sit for a while then cried. Well after that was all said and done I knew he was going to be hungry, so I started to mix some formula. When I finally found it I felt a sudden tingle in both of my breasts, it wasn't painful or pleasuring, it was just numbing. After it settled down I felt my shirt was a little wet, when I looked down I noticed wet spots around my areola.

At this I was confused at what it was, so like any curious person I liked it. As soon as I tasted it I knew it was breast milk, I was astonished by this, for a while I didn't do anything. After I got over my astonishment, I looked down to find a note.

'Please accept this gift from me. It will allow you to bond with Perseus better. I know about your current condition so please take care of him like he was your own. Thank you for choosing him, you have not idea what it means for me. Mrs. C.'

As I read this I knew immediately who she was. She was Percy's real mother. I set down the note and picked up Percy and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. When I sat down I pulled down one side of my shirt and bra, I placed Percy over my nipple waiting for him to latch on. On instinct he latched on and started to such like his life depended on it, it was slightly painful at first but eventually I got used to it. After about fifteenth minutes I noticed he stopped, I looked down to see a satisfied sleeping face.

After I cleaned his face and my breasts, I proceeded to burp him. After about a minute of little burps in my ear I wrapped him in a blanket and set him in his crib to sleep. After that was all done I walked back into the kitchen to make myself dinner. Just as I was about to start an Iris message popped up.

"Hello Sally, you there?" It was Poseidon

"Oh! Yes I'll be right there." I turned off the stove and walked over to the message.

"Hello Sally. I think Zeus is catching onto US. I need to stay away for your safety. I only have a couple of minutes. I'll try to see you when I can, but Zeus has loaded my work schedule with useless things. I hope you understand." He said with concern in his voice.

All I could think was, how will I live without Poseidon's support. But I understood that Zeus would kill me if he found out. "Okay I understand. But you better help out when you can! What will I tell Percy though, what happened to his father?"

"Tell him I was lost at sea, it's not a lie but it's isn't the complete truth. That way you won't have to tell a lie. I must go Zeus is calling me, I will see when I can my love." When he finished he swooped his hand through the message. I was left in silence and with too much to think about, so I made a quick dinner and went to bed after checking on Percy one last time.

**POSIDEION POV:**

After my IM with Sally was over I went to the throne room, were Zeus was calling me. As I got there we didn't say a word to each other, he just handed me a list of tasks for him with a smirk on his face when he did. I immediately flashed to Atlantis in my throne to look over the list. From what I could tell there was so much stuff it would keep me busy for the next sixteen years. With barley any time for myself. I just sighed and started to work.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A man in a black cloak that drew in all light like a black hole, all you could see was his mouth. It was in a sadistic smile, he watched a screen of Chaos and Order on their vacation planet. The room he sat in was slowly losing all color in it but it stopped thirty feet out. But everything inside this bubble was different shades of grey. He just smiled as Chaos tried to regain we strength as Order helped.

As the screen shut off he got up and walked to the door, as he walked outside you could see the wake of destruction that he did on the planet Aguilar. But only the continent which Chaos lives on was affected. He loved destroying things but only if they involved Chaos, so he left the other continents alone. He jumped off the tower he was in and flew into the sky, pushed by an imaginary force that no one would see. As soon as he left he could hear the people on Aguilar starting to repair everything.

"Here I come Chaos!" He shouted in a demonic voice as he flew out of the atmosphere.

**CHAOS POV:**

After 36 years of waiting I finally felt Eros touch down on earth. As I watched the scenes unfold over the past week, I was very surprised how kind Sally was to him. I knew that she was going to be a great mother, even though her complications of trying to have children before. But what totally caught me off guard was that she was the lover of Poseidon. I smiled at what he did for her though, that baby room was genius. After his gift I thought I would also give her a gift, so to help her bond with Percy deepen so I gave her breasts the ability to lactate. I think she will find this very useful in the future. After she finished with the screen she felt that **HE** was coming to the planet.

"I'll see you soon **ABYSS**."

**A/N: hey guys thank you for reading, I will try to update once a week since school is starting again. Special thanks to Nouney for being the first review the story. Remember to review for the harem so far for the gods we have (Hestia, Hera, Artemis) for demigods we have (piper, Thalia, Katie) I need more to vote okay! You decide I'll give you three chapters for the first one. And that's about it, don't be the one that says nothing be the one who helps this story.**

**There will be more lemons do not fret must slightly perverted readers. REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. The First 4 Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the people who reviewed last time I'll try to respond to each one thank you. Thank you to the people who do review this story you have no idea what it means to me. Rated M for Gore, badass fight Scenes, some possible lemons, and harem.**

**So fare it is:**

**God's:**

**Athena: 3**

**Hera: 6**

**Hestia: 7**

**Artemis: 4**

**Aphrodite: 4**

**Nemesis: 1**

**Titans:**

**Calipso: 1**

**Metis: 1**

**Demigods:**

**Piper: 7**

**Thalia: 2**

**Katie: 4**

**Zoë: 4**

**Reyna: 1**

**Silena: 1**

**Clarrisa: 1**

**Bianca: 1**

**Keep voting people I'm counting the votes you people still have time.**

**LAST TIME:**

After 36 years of waiting I finally felt Eros touch down on earth. As I watched the scenes unfold over the past week, I was very surprised how kind Sally was to him. I knew that she was going to be a great mother, even though her complications of trying to have children before. But what totally caught me off guard was that she was the lover of Poseidon. I smiled at what he did for her though, that baby room was genius. After his gift I thought I would also give her a gift, so to help her bond with Percy deepen so I gave her breasts the ability to lactate. I think she will find this very useful in the future. After she finished with the screen she felt that **HE** was coming to the planet.

"I'll see you soon **ABYSS**."

**KNOW:**

**LOCATION SALLYS PLACE:**

**SALLYS POV:**

After a week of having Percy everything was getting easier breast feeding doesn't hurt anymore. It actually kind of feels good when he feeds; I think I'm looking forward to it more than he does sometimes. But one thing worries me, since Poseidon's IM me last time I've noticed that there were Cyclops patrolling the area. He was serious when he said he would keep me safe, but every time I'm outside Percy just wrinkles his nose when they pass. They just nodded their head like respecting a prince.

Percy is already really good at playing with his toys. He shows no signs of ADHD or dyslexia like any other demigod, which is strange for any demigod, even for Athena's children. But he still has movements like a battle ready person even if he is only 3 weeks old. So last night was I getting my self-dinner but I burned my hand on the stove, it was really bad but I couldn't do much about it other than ice it. But when I was breast feeding Percy I think he saw it reached out to touch it. Begin the loving mother I am I let him touch it even though it hurt, but something else happened.

When he touched it started to sting a little, but at the same time it started to heal itself rapidly. After about thirty seconds of this, he let go and started sucking again. But what amazed me was that it was completely healed, like it never happened, no scare nothing. It even got rid of my sore wrist. To say I was amazed was and under state meant I just kept staring at it for a while until I felt Percy burp in my arms. 'Man he like to breast feed, well son like father *wink*.'

**ARTEMIS POV:**

Well since we've been patrolling the middle of the US we've run across: six groups of campers from both Roman and Greek, several packs of hellhounds, a group of giants, a kindly one, and one group of those half goat half vampire things I care not to remember they were eating a male so we let them then we killed them. But right now I'm so board, we have nothing to do, even my hunters are showing signs of it. So I decided I would pay a visit to uncle to give us some game.

I tossed a drachma into the mist; I was by waterfall at the time. "Oh Iris take this offering and show me Hades." For a minute it just said connecting then finally connected.

"Why hello Artemis! What can I do for my favorite niece?" His voice was dipped in heavy sarcasm. I didn't have time for this.

"Well uncle! If you don't want me to tell Zeus about your two demigod children you will do as I say." Nothing like a little blackmail to hurry things up.

"How do you know about them!?" He said in a hurried tone.

"Goddess of childbirth, duh, and I was wondering if you could let some monster out over by Oklahoma. I and my hunters are getting bored, we need something to do. Okay."

"Okay I will and if you get bored again just message me; I don't need Zeus on my back already more than he is. I didn't break the oath either, I hope you understand that."

"Yes uncle I do. I hope for those monsters sometime next week. Thank you I won't tell father. That goes for you to iris." A sigh was heard that neither of us made, signaling that she understood.

"Thank you Artemis. Those monsters should be there in a week at the most." As he finished I nodded and shipped through the message and headed back to camp.

Okay before I begin a week ago two days ago when we met up with a group of Greek demigods, one of the girls joined us. But the thing is she is lesbian, I don't mind it's just that she keeps on hitting on one of our other lesbian girls Cody. The thing is they make out daily and I eventually had to put that to a stop. So know they only do it at night in their tent.

When I arrived it was midnight, everyone was asleep. So I walked over to my tent but as I walked past Cody's tent I heard a scream of pleasure. I slowed down and leaned closer to listen.

"Ahhhh! Cody faster! Stop teasing my pussy!" "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you earlier." After that you could hear Kelsey (New girl) scream her head off in pleasure as she came.

Begin me, I put a sound proof barrier around their tent and continued on my way. After thousands of years of this with different hunters you learn not to get into their business. To be honest it doesn't even turn me on live it ever has anyways, being a man batting goddess has its perks like never getting horny. (To her they are perks)

I just walked over to my tent to go to bed, goddesses need sleep to you know. I just sat there reminiscing some old memories of my very first hunt. Over 4000 years ago I only had 16 hunters at the time. The first one to join was Zoë actually, but after that something tragic happened. I care not to remember the pain full memory, the only one to survive was Zoë, and even my old lieutenant fell in battle. Both of us were the only two left. At the time I was at my weakest and Zoë New it so we struggled to recruit as many as possible.

But the thing was we only found four, the rest found us, I suspected that father was helping but I never asked. When we reached 15 hunters again they stopped coming to us. But after one night a found a tattoo over my heart, it was a dear (my sacred animal) it changed color to my emotions. When I got really mad when I found out Orion rapped one of my hunters, the tattoo grew and encased my whole right arm. When it did the tattoo seemed to move it had doe and elk running to my Palm, and birds flying all over.

It would have been beautiful, if I was blinded by pure rage. I rubbed it softly and sighed, and then I got changed into my night gown and went to bed. Before I was fully asleep I tried to remember who brought the girls to camp, but as always I was missing that part, it was so frustrating. Well nothing to do about it for now, so I head off to the realm of Morpheus.

**CHAOS POV:**

Over the last two weeks I've being getting better but not by much. I haven't even left the screen of the weeks; I've being watching Percy every day, even when I was taking a shower I was watching. He is growing up fast, even for demigod standards. I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him, I must keep him safe even from hear. Order is also watching his adopted son; from the look on his face I can tell he is proud.

But since we found out Abyss was on his way here, order has been using most of his power to slow him down while I heal. From the amount of energy Order has left and how far away Abyss is at the most we will have 7 years. You see the thing is Abyss can't teleport, which is why he is taking so long. But during that time I will be using it to regain as much power as possible, that I can.

I still amazed at how it all began, how he became like that. So I look into my memories to remains how it all began.

_Flashback:_

_Third person pov _:

A man in a black cloak that seemed to absorb all light stood in front of the 10 primordials (Gaea, Hypnos, Tartarus, Nyx, Oranous, Pontus, Eros, Erebus, Aether, Hemera) and Order and Chaos. He was chained to the ground by chains made of the essence of Chaos herself. It was called craseor, it seeped away his energy, but he still felt immensely powerful.

"ABYSS! You are beginning accused of potential rape of Chaos!" Shouted Order.

"You have been sentenced to be punished by Chaos herself! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

"Only that's if that bitch (Nyx) Gardner found out what I was going to do, you all would have had a new sibling on the way! Hahahahah!" He said with a wicked tone.

We all just starred murder with murder in our eyes, Nyx looked like she was going to snap his neck if she got the chance.

"All in favor of punishing him?" All hands shot up without a moment's hesitation.

"The council has decided! Your punishment shall be handed out by Chaos!"

Chaos stood from her seat and walked over to him, when she got to him she removed his hood. What she saw never ceased to disgust her; he had no hair it was all shaved off. Two large scars ran vertically down both eyes, his eyes were what really amused her. Instead of black like everything else about him, they were pure white, his mouth held a wicked grin. She wished she could kill him but, she couldn't as declared by the fates.

"I Chaos creator of the entire universe hereby removed Abyss's ability to teleport, or any for of fast travel." After she said this you could see the look on his face change to one of pride to one of horror. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Chaos grabbed his shoulder and said this. "I Chaos hereby send Abyss to the first black hole from which you were born." With that he disappeared from the spot with a flash of black.

She looked back to the council and they all nodded at her actions. She sat back down and said one more thing. "May he never leave that place for the rest of my immortal life."

_Flashback end_:

I sighed at this memory and shook my head to stop more from conning. I walked to were Order was at the time, He was meditating on a pedestal that had engravings of the black holes and stars, his proudest creations as his time of as an immortal. I just sat down in front of him, pulled my knees to my chest, and waited till he was done. Be for I knew it I was in the realm of Hypnos.

I dreamt of them only day I had Percy, his black hair sprouting from his head. His innocent cries that made me smile, the way Order looked at him with as. But it was all short lived as he was taken away from me by hands that looked more like claws then hands. Everything turned black except me and the bead. A evil laugh rang out through the empty space.

"So this is what the great Chaos was reduced to? Ha! Look at yourself, your weekend then one of those famed Olympians." He said with a cruel voice. My mind started racing, 'how does he know about the Olympians? They were made while he was looked up. How!?'

"Ah... Yes the Olympians. I just learned about them from an old friend." My mind suddenly race to Eros, he couldn't have.

"But yet I did. I left him floating in space. It will take a few centuries to heal all of his injuries. But after I'm done with you, I'm going to see your son for a visit."

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME! Even if you make me go to the realm of the added I will find a way out! I will stop at nothing to kill you!" I yelled from my bed still unable to move. There was silence for a while, until he finally decided to speak.

"We shall see about that." He said just above a whisper. I was the pulled out of my dream, by someone calling my name.

"Chaos! Chaos! Oh! Thank Order you are awake. You were brought in here a little while ago by Order. But then you started to toss and turn then you started to screen."

It was my daughter Nyx who woke me up, for someone who was a domain related to darkness She is really nice and loving. She had a panicked look on her face; I guess I should tell her I'm all right.

"Hey. I'm fine don't worry so much okay. Know I have a task for you okay." She just nodded.

"I need you to go to earth and protect the planet okay. Try to convince Gaea to help. I know after our little spat she isn't to fond of me, so try and pull some favors." She looked at my blankly for a minute, until she nodded and gave me one last hug and teleported to earth. Though since it was such a far teleportation she won't be able to move for a while, but as long as she can get it done I'm happy.

**A/N: I'm going to Times skip through 4 years but one year at a time for Percy.**

**YEAR 1:**

**SALLY POV:**

Well after a year of having Percy I can tell you one thing, it was anything but normal. He was already saying simple words like mama; he even said a small sentence 'I have to poo.' Which is outstanding, this child would make even Athena swallow her pride and suck it, for saying her children are advanced.

I was putting together a puzzle the other day; he walked/ran over to the couch and sat down. What he did next amazed me was he pointed at the puzzle piece in my hand, and pointed to a spot on the table. He kept doing this until the whole puzzle was complete, when I looked at the clock it had taken only two hours to complete. Since then I've started to get him more advanced toys such, as a rubix cube or 3D maze puzzles.

But his sent is getting stronger, when I picked him up from daycare once he had strangled a snake with his hands. I screamed to be honest. I saw one of our Cyclops guards was missing to; I found golden dust of two monsters in the ally down the street I think was him. I've tried to IM Poseidon but it never gets through, so I guess that sick Zeus must have him doing stupid shot still. *sigh* when will I ever see you again.

**PERCY POV: (finally, only took three chapters)**

'Man I love mommy so much, I wish I could tell hew. But my mouth won't wowk like it's supposed to. Today I get to o see one of my fwiends today, they may not be as smawt as me but I like them. Mommy says I'm special, I don't get what she means by this.'

I was sitting in mommy's lap watching sponge bob square pants; I loved this show I don't know why I just do. I noticed it was noon as mommy calls it that meant lunch time, even as big as I was I still loved getting bweast fed. I don't know why, but it felt so wight when I start to dwink until I feel I can't eat anymore.

I keep heawing mommy say something like sent, but it const concewn me so I play with my wubix cube (rubix cube). But even as I do this I notice mommy still has a wowweid look on her face, so I twot over and hug her leg. She smiles and pats my head and says it's going to be okay. Then something hits me.

"I have to poo." She smiles one of hew famous smiles then leads he to the bathwoom.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

After a year of searching both camps stopped trying to find something, but the Romans did something stupid 'probably a male made the decision', but they went after the great prophecy. They defied the Oracle, trust me you never want the Oracle on your bad side. But they did somehow they lost entire legion of demigods in Alaska, but what made it so bad they lost a weapon that was blessed by Jupiter himself, again bunch of retards.

They prayed for us to help, but we cannot do anything in the land away from the gods. So we heard their pleas of despair, so many young maidens lost to those lands. The hunt also found nothing of the power signatures, but Hades is also providing steady supplies of game to hunt for us in the meantime. But a rumor has spread throughout Olympus that uncle Poseidon has a child know, I know it's true. But Zeus still thinks there just rumors, thanks to Aphrodite spreading lies lately. I'll have to thank her for keeping uncles secret safe for now.

**YEAR 2:**

**SALLYS POV:**

After two years it is getting more and more dangerous in the house. Percy was at day care the other day and a strange man they said came by and tried to pick him up. Thankfully they knew something was wrong, so they called me from school to come and pick him up right away. He also talks like a normal seven year old know, with the words he uses. But he still can't as his R's, which is cute since he is so little.

Poseidon still hasn't contacted me, but I heard he can anymore by my source that I have Zeus is getting very suspicious of me. His sent is getting to strong to so I've made a plan I'm going to find someone to mask his sent. I know there are a lot of rich men at my work that look at me with lust in their eyes. But I need someone with a stronger sent someone even disgusting, but it's all to protect my child I have to remember that.

**PERCY POV: (he can think without the r problem but he still can say it right.)**

I noticed mommy is dressing up and going out more. I don't know why she just says its to protect me. But from what? I don't know but, yesterday I saw this stray dog (hellhound) who looked really hungry. So I went inside and grabbed some of my favorite thing when I'm hurt, I thinks its carted Ambrosia or something like that. So I tossed some in the air, he caught it to. But what happened next scared me he exploded into fine golden sand. I ran inside and crude in mommy's lap for a while.

"Percy? Hey I have to go out tonight." As I was brought out from my thoughts.

"Again! But mommy you just went out last week!"

"I know. But it's all to protect you Percy. And I will do anything to protect you from harm. Okay so I'll see you later tonight. You'll have your favorite baby sitter over it."

"Cammy is conning!" Yes I loved her so much she is pretty to (a daughter of Aphrodite who needed a job)

"Yep! She'll be here in twenty minutes. So my little monster can you take care of yourself until then?"

"Yep!" I nodded in excitement. She gave me one last hug then headed out, not waiting for Cammy to arrive.

**YEAR THREE:**

**SALLY POV:**

Well I finally found someone who can mask Percy's sent for a while. He isn't the best person for the job, but I'll have to suffice for now. He says he wants to get married, I don't mind really but I don't love him. Not with his personality, but if it keeps him with me longer to protect Percy I'll do it. He has a job but it low income, just enough to get us by. Percy has still yet to meet him, but he does know about Percy, since I told him. I'm planning to do it in a week, over inviting him over to dinner.

"Hey honey. Is everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah just thinking about when you get to meet my son., also when we're getting married." I replied.

He had a look that said he was thinking and just nodded, then went back to looking at his magazine.

To be truthful I wish I didn't have to have him with me. All he does is read magazines when we're together, or hang out with his friends who like to play poker. But I have to.

I looked at the time and it read seven o'clock. "Hey I have to go home Percy is going to worry soon." He just nodded his head in acknowledgement. I got up grabbed my things and left. Don't get me wrong I'm never going to sleep with him, he's tried to get me to, but I'm playing the 'not until we're married card' to keep myself clean for now.

**LINE BREAK:**

After about thirty minutes I got home to find Percy snoring on the couch. Even for a two and a half year old he still gets to wait up for me. I saw Cammy in the kitchen messing with her makeup. I could tell she had a date tonight, probably around tenish.

"Hey Cammy. Was Percy any trouble tonight?"

"No. Not really. He just mostly watched TV and read his books. Man is your kid smart; he just kept reading me facts from the books." I smiled and nodded.

"Well let me take him to bed then I'll get your check for the week." She just nodded.

I grabbed Percy and lifted him up; I took him to his room. It changed quite a bit instead of a crib a small bed stood and all the toys were advanced. I laid him down on his bed just in time for him to wake up a bit.

"Hey mommy... how was youw night out?" He asked in a tied voice.

"It was good. Know you need to go to sleep mister I don't want you grumpy tomorrow." He just nodded an curled up under his sheets.

After I closed his door I walked back to the kitchen to pay Cammy. Know Cammy has Brown hair that comes down to mid back. She has a hourglass figure with C cups that looked like they could fit in the palm of my hands. Her eyes were blue colored with a hint of brown in them. She stood at 5' 7" short compared to my impressive 5' 11" height.

Well when I came into the room I saw her fixing her be as under her shirt. I got an idea, I walked over silently so she couldn't hear me and grabbed her from behind. She jumped a couple of inches off the ground. "Miss. Jackson please don't do that," as she tried to turn around with my hands on her shoulders. But I held her firm in place and wrapped my arms around her torso.

"Now Cammy... What have I said about doing those kind things in my house?"

"You said to not to do them in the open but-." I cut her off by giving a light squeeze to me left nipple which I earned a moan from her for.

"Miss. Jackson what are you doing." She said in a serious tone. But it was laced with pleasure.

"Well I having had sex in a while, and I see a beautiful hound women in my house I can't miss the opportunity to tease her a little." I said s I grabbed both of her breasts and started to rub them.

"Miss. Jackson please... I have... to go soon." She said in between breaths.

"Well your right, I guess. Maybe next time." I said as I let go. To my ears it sounded like she let out a whimper for more. I just smiled and rubbed her wet panties under her skirt. She just gave a soft moan as I pulled away again and gave her check for the week and a little extra for my playtime with her. After she left I went back to Percy's room to see if he was still sleeping. As I suspected he was sleeping like a rock sprawled out on his bed, snoring with the covers thrown off. I just walked over to him and put the covers back on, then kissed his head and wished him a good night.

**ZEUS POV:**

Hera is so going to have my head, she just learned about Thalia and Jason. She said she's going to take Jason away to the Roman camp, he's is still my child but he is Roman. Poseidon seemed happy when she announced it, I don't know why but I'll tell you Hades said after Thalia leaves home he will hunt her down with his most ferocious monsters. I don't know what to but she does show signs of leaving her home, I don't blame her, I left them for themselves. What am I going to do?

**YEAR FOUR:**

**SALLY POV:**

Today was the day I introduce Percy to my boyfriend. I'm more nervous than I should be though, you see Percy is starting to be rebellious for his age. I worried how he will treat Percy, he's kind of has the character that says he didn't like kids. The wedding is also a year away, I'm paying for most of it though, and he's poor.

As I walked in the house I found a note from Cammy, I told my fiancé to just sit in the living room. The note read. 'Hey I have to leave early, I'm sorry. My mother needed me for something. I left at six thirty pm; the clock said six forty five so was gone long. Percy is taking a nap right know, he should wake up soon. He played outside for a while, with one child from the neighborhood. That's about it good luck with introducing Percy.'

As I finished reading I heard Percy's door open.

"Mommy you here?" He said all sleepy like.

"Yeah Percy, I'm here. Come in here I have someone I'd like you to meet."

As he walked in he had a drowsy face on. He looked at me and blinked a few time, yawned, then looks too we're by fiancé was. He had a surprised look on his face, before he ran to behind my legs to hide himself. He uses my pants for something to hold on to, and peeked from behind me. I bent down and picked him up in my arms and walked over to we're my fiancé was.

"Say hi don't be rude." All I got was a muffled hello from his face that was stuffed in my shoulder.

"No say it to him not me." He looked at me and nodded.

"H-hello I'm pewcy." He said in a shy tone while he stuck his hand out for him to shake it.

"Hello Percy... I'm Gabe Ugliano." He said while he shook his hand.

**(A/N: duhn duhn duhhhhn) in low voice**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

Well after a meeting on Olympus today Hera officially announced that my father broke his oath, that was with his brothers. To be honest none of us were surprised, we even made bets on what order they were going to break it in. I bet father then Poseidon then Hades. It looks like Apollo owns me 500 Drachma, he... stupid male sound know whether to bet with the goddess of childbirth. After the meeting, as Zeus got pulled by his ear out of the room we all snickered at this. We all gave each other the money surprisingly all the women and Poseidon won. As we counted Poseidon came over to me.

"Thank you for not telling Zeus. You have no idea what it means to me." He said with gratitude.

"No problem uncle. Just remember your child will be discovered sooner or later. I'm only buying you time."

"I know. Recently Sally had to find a male to hide his sent. Trust me the male she found is so repulsive not even Aphrodite could make him pretty. But I don't rust his character, he seems risky." As he said this, I put this male on my list of top 100 to kill soon. Well at least until the child is safe. He could still be saved from Turing into a male who rapes people. The younger hunters have been getting to me, so I've started to soften up for infant males. That's about it though.

"Well hopefully nothing bad happens to Percy while he is with him. I don't want to make any house calls in the next year."

**A/N: and it's done. Sorry it took so long, schools back on and I barely have enough time type for you guys and girls. Okay the votes are still tallying, so vote. Thank you to those who have reviewed, your know my official/unofficial friends. But so far Hestia is bitch slapping all of the others in the race for the harem so is Piper. Remember to vote, thanks for reading to, review (smegal voice).**


	4. Finding a New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the people who reviewed last time I'll try to respond to each one thank you. Thank you to the people who do review this story you have no idea what it means to me. Rated M for Gore, badass fight Scenes, some possible lemons, and harem.**

**So fare it is:**

**God's:**

**Athena: 3**

**Hera: 6**

**Hestia: 10**

**Artemis: 6**

**Aphrodite: 4**

**Nemesis: 1**

**Titans:**

**Calypso: 1**

**Metis: 1**

**Demigods:**

**Piper: 8**

**Thalia: 2**

**Katie: 4**

**Zoë: 5**

**Reyna: 1**

**Silena: 1**

**Clarisse: 1**

**Bianca: 1**

**Keep voting people I'm counting the votes you people still have time.**

**LAST TIME:**

"No say it to him not me." He looked at me and nodded.

"H-hello I'm pewcy." He said in a shy tone while he stuck his hand out for him to shake it.

"Hello Percy... I'm Gabe Ugliano." He said while he shook his hand.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**SIX MONTHS AFTER GABE MOVED IN/ PERCY IS FIVE:**

Percy hated going home. Nowadays Sally would have to work late, at least until seven. She had to quit school also, so that she could afford to stay in the house. The credit card that they gave to her when she adopted Percy didn't work, it asks of a password. But she can't figure it out. Gabe stays home most of the time; he only works on the weekends at the supermarket in down the street. Percy goes to preschool every day; he gets home from it every day at three. He tries to make the walks as long as possible, talking with friends, taking a detour, or even just staying with the teacher's at the school.

He is a lot different from six months ago. He only smiles when people ask him something or when he sees his mom. But he hasn't put on a true smile since six months ago. He's about four feet tall and looks like he swims a lot. He's lean and even has a two pack. But every day even if it's a hundred degrees out, he always has on a long sleeve shirt and pants. It's to hide the bruises and cuts, no scars yet but he thinks he'll get one sooner or later.

He just got home and stood in front of the door, just waiting and waiting. You could smell the bear and cigars through the door. 'Gabe probably has some of his retarded friends over', he thought. As he opened the door the smell increased tenfold. You could hear the door hit empty beer cans, as it swung open. As he walked in he could hear Gabe and his friends playing poker, or watching ESPN. He tried to walk by as fast as he could; Gabe spotted him in a heartbeat.

"Hey twerp! What are you doing home so late!? Huh!?" He yelled/spoke without even facing him.

"My teacher had me help clean-up with them." Percy said.

"Uhuh... Well that didn't change the fact that you are late and you know what that means." As he said this his friends got their stuff and left. Knowing full well what was going to happen next. Gabe cracked his knuckles and checked the clock. He had three hours until Sally got home.

You see Sally still can't know that have is beating and is abusing her son. In fact every time she's home Gabe says they're best buds. But if she knew not even half the things Gabe has done to Percy she would leave him.

"Well what will it be? Punching? Whipping? Or my favorite, boiled water?" He said with malice in his voice. You see the thing is Gabe discovered Percy heals in water, and can breathe in it. After he tried to drown him once before when he was punishing him. But he found a way around it with his sick personality. He found out if the water is boiled it will burn him, scars him while it happens to. But Percy didn't have any scars. That's because every night, when Sally is asleep. Gabe will wake up hall Percy to the bathroom, force his head into the toilet, them throw him in the bath to heal him.

"I want none of that! You sick perverted slo-." Before he could even finish the sentence a bottle flew by his head and hit the wall behind him. He just stood there, shaking in fear.

"What was that punk!?" He yelled.

"You heard me! You're a pig! A person who isn't meant for earth! Someone who should just go die in a hole!" Percy screamed.

As soon as he finished, he felt a fist collide with his chest. He flew back into the wall, He left an imprint in the wall, slid down to we're the waiting glass shards of the bottle were. By the time he even could make a sound, a foot collided with his gut, knocking the air out of him. He gasped for air, as he could tell a rib was broken for the kick. But even in all the pain he stood back up to face Gabe.

He was met with a punch to the face; he collapsed on the ground wheezing. Gabe went to the kitchen and filled up a pitcher of water. He came back and poured the water over Percy to heal hi. He didn't want his pitching bag to die, that would be bad. During this who time Percy was thinking about his mother, as he received hit at hit, kick after kick. Then getting water poured all over him. But the time an hour passed Gabe was sweating for punching and kicking. Percy just lay they're without a single scratch on him.

Water surrounded him in a pool, his clothes were in tatters. He just held a blank expression on his face, starring into nothing. Gabe finally caught his breath and just starred at Percy. After all that beating he still hadn't gotten a scream out of him. So he decided to try a new tactic. He bent down to Percy's ear and whispered something.

"How about this you stay here for a couple while I call a friend." As he finished he got up and wobbled over to the phone and dialed a number. After what seemed an eternity of lying there in silence, a ring was heard from the doorbell. Gabe got up and trudged to the door to find his friend.

At the door was a female, she was about five six. She had blonde hair and as fairly busty. She came in and sat down at the table and starred at Percy. She looked at Gabe; he nodded in an unspoken question. He got out a wad of Chas from his pocket and gave her some. She just smiled and took it. Once that was all done she started to rummage in her purse for something. After a little she finally pulled out something that Percy had seen before. It was a strap-on for a female; he had a fearful look on his face as he knew what she was going to do with it.

She walked into the bathroom and put it on. As she walked out Gabe left the room for the living room. She walked over to Percy who was known in the corner curled up in a ball.

"Hey... it's okay." She said as she grabbed Percy and drug boom over to her. He started to panic at what was happening to him.

"Shhhhh... easy" she whispered in his ear as she started to pull down his pants. After quiet a struggle he was finally in his boxers. He tried to get away and yell for help, she just clamped her hand over his mouth. She used one arm to hold back both arms, as she positioned herself. With panic and fear in his eyes he just prayed, to anyone he could think of, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and others. Any god or deity he knew of he prayed to his last prayer was to his mother.

'Please help me mother. I know you're out there and not hear. But please come find me and help me.'

Just as she pulled down his boxer and positioned herself of his hind entrance, a scream rang out through the house. Both the women and Percy looked to see what it was, Gabe came from the other room to look. There standing in a blue working uniform that had the label New York Sweets on it stood Sally Jackson with absolute horror on her face, which quickly turned to rage.

**ON CHAOS'S VACTATION PVACTATION:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

To say chaos was loaded would be the understatement of her immortal life. It took all ten primordial gods and Order, to keep her in her chair. They all were using their powers to keep her seated. Even though she was in a weakened state they could barely keep her seated.

"Let me go! So I can kill him!" She screamed.

"No Chaos! We can't let you go! The fates will have your head of you go down there right know. If you interfere with this... they will kill him." Order shouted as he held onto her shoulder.

As she saw Gabe stop beating Percy, she sighed in partial relief. But as he walked to the phone, she read his mind so did the others. After a second of reading his mind they all had a disgusted look on their face. Nyx gagged as she read his mind. Declines later Eros ran from the room to throw up, even for the primordial of love. He could not stand Gabe's Thought of what he was going to do to Percy, the same baby he delivered. (They found Eros and healed him)

A silent sob escaped Chaos lips; she sat back down and started to weep. All the other couldn't meet her eyes.

"Why... why... why would he do that to him!?" She said through sobs.

"I don't know. But if Sally doesn't kill him... I will." Order said to her as he sat back down.

**BACK TO EARTH:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Sally had just gotten off work. She was going home early to surprise Percy, so they could go to dinner. She found a fancy homestead style little restaurant, Sunshine Inn was its name. When she got home she noticed another vehicle outside that she didn't reorganize. As she walked in she heard Percy scream, she ran to the door and unlocked it. The seen she was met with made her want to go ballistic. There was Percy, face first on ground. With a women she didn't know, that had a strap-on on, it positioned at Percy's ass ready to rape him.

At first there were a thousand thoughts that rushed her mind, and then she let out a screen of horror. As Gabe came in the room with a slight look of surprise on his face, the horror on her face turned to that of rage.

"PERCY!" She ran over, grabbing her son. She elbowed the bimbo in the face, effectively breaking her nose in the process. Gabe just stood there stunned with a dumb look on his face.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU SLUT!" She screamed at the women as she grasped her nose in pain, as blood flowed like a river from it. She nodded quickly, grabbed her things and left.

"You! What in the names of Hades were you doing to him!? You know what I don't even want to hear it! Get out of my house! You worthless piece of shit!" As she finished she drew in a breath of air. His face turned from that of stunned to anger.

"You're the piece of shit! You're always gone! I have to relieve my anger somehow! What do you suspect me to do!? Talk to someone! Bah! The little punk makes a perfect punching bag if I must say so."

As soon as he finished his face was met with a punch from Sally. By this time Percy had come over his initial shock and just watched. He cheered in his head as his mom punched Gabe in the face with all of her might. He quickly got his pants back on as Gabe recovered from the punch.

"You bitch!" He said as he recovered from the blow. He quickly grabbed Sally by the hair, punched her in the face joking her out.

"Ha-ha... Know I'm going to do to you want that women was going to do to Percy." As he said this he slapped her awake.

She screened as he dragged her to room to rape her. She kept punching and kicking him, but no yield. Percy ran over but tripped on the water still on the floor. By the time he got up all he saw was Gabe throw his mother onto the bed in the main bedroom. Gabe looked at him with a sick smile and closed the door. With a click the door locked, Percy ran to the door and started to bang on it.

"No don't! Please don't! Nooooo! *smack* plea- please don't." That was all Percy heard from behind the door. He just kept banging and banging on the door. All he heard were screams, shouts, and cries of pain. After all of the pounding on the door he couldn't even lift his arms any more, from pure exhaustion. He slumped on the wall beside the door listing to the cries of pain from his mother.

After what seemed like an eternity the door finally clicked open. Percy rushed in not even paying attention to Gabe. When he saw his mother she was curled up on the bed with a black and blue face. She still had on her shirt but her legs were cover by the blanket. She saw Percy and whispered.

"I'm sorry Percy... I... I should have been there for you. P-please don't hate me... remember I will always love you..." She said the last part below a whisper. But she let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Mom? Mommy? Are you still there? MOMMY!?" As Percy shouted as he shook her shoulder fiercely. He called out mom over and over again. She just played there unresponsive. He just starred at her crying as hard as possible. A chuckle escaped Gabe's lips, Percy immediately looked at him.

"You I'm going to kill you!" He said Gabe just chuckled at this and looked into his eyes big mistake.

Percy's eyes looked like black and white Suns of power, solar flares of power shooting off the iris across the eyes. They were lased with so power he looked like that of a God. He just screamed and as he did Percy's consciousness faded to black.

**OLYMPUS:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Everyone was gathered for the anniversary of Zeus and Hera's wedding. Everyone was at the party, minor gods, major gods, and forest creatures. Zeus and Hera we accepting gifts, so fare they were simple things like crowns and rings. But every single god in Olympus flinched when they all felt a massive power surge. Zeus looked at Hermes with a glance, he nodded and closed his eyes for a second and smiled. He looked back at Zeus and nodded. Zeus stood up and quieted everyone down.

"Every god in Olympus is to get ready for battle immediately! All Olympians are to come with me!" Everyone knew this was about the sudden power surge. Most thought it was a titan, announcing its presence. So they scurried off to get ready while all Olympians gathered in the throne room. Even Hades appeared in full battle ready armor.

"We all felt it. We know what to do. We secured the target; if he or she is hostile don't be afraid to hurt them. Everyone I give you permission to use your divine forms if it gets out of hand. Artemis have your hunters in central park for standby that is all." As Zeus finished Artemis nodded as did everyone else. Even Hestia had a weapon. No one has ever seen her wield a weapon, not even a dagger for self-defense. As soon as everyone was ready the all teleported to we're the power was last sensed.

**SALLY'S HOUSE:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As everyone arrived outside Hestia noticed Poseidon visibly stiffen. Nobody else notice but Artemis knew what this place was. Zeus signaled for them to go inside. Through the mist all the mortals saw were twelve people with expensive clothes walking to a semi-rundown house. Zeus was leading the Hera with the rest in tow, Poseidon in the back though not wanting to be here as Zeus was here to.

Zeus knocked on the door and waited for a little. As no response came Zeus nodded to Hermes to open the door. With ease he unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. The first thing that hit them was the smell. It smelled harshly of beer and cigars, everyone gagged a little when they smelled it. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they notice a lot of water on the ground and a little blood in the corner.

Artemis walked forward first following the wreckage from the dining room to the kitchen. A sound came from the other room that sounds like a gasp. She slowly took out her daggers and continued to walk forward. Apollo came up fast behind her with his bow, not wanting to have his sister harmed if anything happened. As they got to the bedroom they met a scene most could not un-see with ease.

In the corner was a boy huddled in the fetal position, a window open above him letting in the cool night air. On the bed was an innovating woman that was beaten and bruised. But right on the wall on the opposite side of the door layer a large man. But the man did not look human; he was red all around him with what looked like bones on the outside. But in an instant they all knew what happened the man had been turned inside out. All of his internal organs were on the outside but he wasn't bleeding.

Most of the Olympians gagged at the sight. Aphrodite had to excuse herself before she threw up. Artemis didn't look that bad, even in all of her years of killing men, this was one of the worst things she had seen. Hades looked like he was taking notes on it for a new torture. Hestia didn't even look at the man but instead ran to the boy in the corner.

"Hey... are you alright." She whispered to the boy, he nodded but stayed in the same position.

Artemis notices this and snapped out of her trance. She ran over to the women to check on her.

"Apollo help me see if she is still alive." She said as he rushed over to check up on her.

"She seems to be barely breathing. Her pulse is weak to. I don't know if she will make it." As he said this Poseidon walked over and whispered something into Apollo's ear.

"Please save her. She is Sally. I'm pretty sure you've heard of her from Artemis." As he finished Apollo looked at him and nodded, then began healing her.

Hestia was holding the boy in her arms cradling him as he cried. "Did you see who did this? Don't answer if I hurt you." She said still cradling him. He didn't answer her. But everyone in the room jumped when they heard a gasp from the body.

Zeus looked around to see who did it, everyone shook their heads. Then he starred at the man's body and noticed a small movement in the lungs. "He's still alive."

Everyone looked at the man in horror, even Hades looked awestruck. Zeus slowly walked over to him and starred at the moving human. "Impossible." Both Athena and Apollo whispered at the same time. Zeus extended his hand to try to search him for why he was still alive.

"He has a torture immortality placed on him. Whatever that powerful being caught him doing it must have been bad." Then they all turned to the boy nestled in Hestia's lap. She nodded at them understanding that the boy must have seen something.

"Hey... um what is your name little boy?"

"Perseus" He whispered.

"Okay Perseus. Do you know what happened here before we found you?" He asked using her powers of the hearth to warm his body so he would deal more comfortable.

"Yes I saw it all." He said a little louder this time a he adjusted himself in her lap, to find a more comfortable position.

"Can you tell us?" She asked in a warm voice. He nodded then began his story.

About two hours later he finally finished his story. All of the women looked at Gabe like they wanted to murder him. All of the men looked like at Percy with sadness in their eyes, about the part of him almost getting rapped. Even Ares looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked at him. Artemis was on the verge of a nuclear meltdown, after she heard what Gabe did to his mother.

Apollo finally finished healing her; she wouldn't wake up though he said she was in a coma. Artemis also cleansed her body to be pure again as a gift. But the most people didn't expect was Hestia. Her face was that of rage, pure and absolute rage. She called herself before she turned back to the boy and continued to talk.

"The doctor over there said your mom is fine. But she is in a coma, she won't wake up for who knows who long." As she said this Percy sprang up and ran over to his mother's side and cried.

"What do we do with the boy know?" Athena asked.

"Let's kill him. He's seen too much." Zeus being his paranoid self said.

"What!?" Hestia whispered.

"Who says yes to this?" He asked before Hestia could respond. Surprisingly all but five shot up. (Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite)

"It looks like he is to be killed." Poseidon all ready as mad as he was, finding out his son was almost was raped, and his lover was to. Just about turned into his divine form, Hestia being there instantly before anyone could notice, calmed him down.

Zeus walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Before he could kill the boy he jumped up and ran to the window and jumped out.

"Damit he must have heard us. Artemis go find him with your hunters. I'm pretty sure they will love to hunt him." Zeus said.

She nodded then proceeded to teleport to her hunters to chase him, everyone else teleported to Olympus except Apollo and Hestia. "Take her to your temple. Keep her safe until she wakes up. I want to hear her side of all of this myself." Hestia said.

"Okay. I will but I don't know how long she will stay like this. But I will try my best the heal her." He said as he flashed out with Sally's body. A second later Hestia flashed out with Gabe he sights set on Hades palace, so he could dump him in the fields of punishment.

**PERCY POV:**

I just kept running and running block after block until I reached central park. After I heard them whispering about killing me I knew I had to escape. Mommy taught me about how to survive in these kind of situations. Or at least that's what I think she taught me outdoor survival for. As soon as I got to central park I stopped to catch my breath. I did a quick inventory check: clothes, 20 dollars, and a granola bar. Not much but it's going to have to do.

Before I could fully catch my breath I saw a flash of silver about a football field away. A quick glint is all I saw. *thunk* I tuned to my right to see a silver arrow embedded into the tree I was leaning against. I quickly looked too we're it came from to find about five sixteen year old girls. They were deck out in silver and running towards me.

I quickly turned and ran from them; I knew that they were Artemis's hunters. I don't know we're this information came from I didn't care. I just kept sprinting deeper into the woods, deeper and deeper I went. My legs burned, my lungs felt like they were on fire. I have no idea how I was out running the hunters. But I didn't care finally I came to a clearing. The moon was out still, I must have been running for about two hours.

I stopped for just a second. What I saw scarred me; it was the hunter's camp. I must have run right towards it without thinking. Nobody was there but I knew I was going to die. My legs finally gave out, I fell on the ground I pure exhaustion. I heard foot steps behind me as I continued looking forward. I closed my eyes and waited and waited for death but it never came. I opened my eyes to find all the hunters doing things around camp.

They didn't even see me, like I was a ghost. I stood up my legs barely able to hold me, I walked over and watched. One girl walked towards me stretching her arms to relax her muscles. Her hand went right through me. I watched as her hand passed right through shoulder.

Then I noticed the fire and thought of something. I walked towards the fire and turned my back to it. I was in shock, I didn't have a shadow. I stood there in amazement then it struck me I must have died.

"No you haven't died yet my son" Said a voice from the back of my mind.

"Who is this?" I thought.

"It is as I say I am your mother, you're real mother." She said.

"But Sally Jackson is my mother and she is in a comma."

"She is your abortive mother. I am your birth mother. But have you noticed that the hunters can't see you?"

"Yes I have... you said I'm not dead... then why can they see me?"

"You have unlocked two of your many powers. Invisibility and matter control even if you just unlocked them you can use them freely on yourself for now."

"You mean I'm just invisible. But what about when her hand went through me?"

"As I said mater control, when she was about to touch you subconsciously activated the power. So far you can only use it on yourself. To use it other use costs a lot of power. You can only use it for a short time even on yourself maybe twenty minutes or less."

"Okay I understand. But what do I do know."

"You're going to train. You're going to fallow the hunters. You're going to do this for six years."

"What!" I mentally shouted.

"Yes... you're going to live with them, work on your powers, and live in the wilderness."

"What if I try to escape?"

"Then I'm going to busty transport you back again and again until you stay."

"Fine I will train. But what about you? We're are you?"

"I'm on a planet far away from here. Before I go I'm going to give you something."

Three things appeared in my hands: a ring that was pure white but on the inside was black, a black hoody on the back was a mark that kind of looked like The Eye of Sauran but it was vertical not horizontal and was white but the design moved on the back, and finally was a black bracelet it was smooth and see threw on a side or had the same design as the back of the hoodie.

"The hoodie will hide your face it will only show your mouth, it will always keep you warm no matter what the temperature, and finally it will transform into two things, a set of armor but that will only activate when you are trained enough or you in a dire situation. The last thing it will turn into is a cloak that will hide you in the shadows."

"The bracelet will turn into a shield that looks like the symbol on the hoodie. When your powers develop more you can create a force field that can cover an area of land. But it costs a lot of energy to do so. Finally the ring will turn into a bow it has an endless quiver. When your skills and powers grow you will unlock more things about them."

I just starred in awe at these gifts, I put on the hoodie I instantly felt warmer. The bracelet fit like a glove as did the ring. I activated the shield but it was to it big but it adjusted to my size. It was just like they symbol but on the bottom on the shield was a blade that elongated about a foot. The handle could swivel and lock in place so the blade could be used in battle. The shield was a pure white but around the edges it was serrated. The blade could retract with a push of a button in the shield. The blade was also blood red which made it look cool when it was out.

I put away the shield and turned the ring to activate it. It was pitch black with mesmerizing designs but the sting was a bright purple. The quiver appeared on my back all ready full. At the top and bottom of the bow was a small sharp, in case you had to fight people at close range.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Think it of all those birthday presents I missed. I must go, be safe Percy and take care."

"I will... I wish I could see you mom."

"You will one day don't worry. I love you be safe."

"I love you to mom."

As I finished I felt her presence leave the area. I just sighed and turned back around by this time everyone was having dinner. Artemis was at the head with all the hunters at the sides. A pretty girl with black hair and eyes was sitting on the right of Artemis she wore a silver tiara. I took a seat on a log by the campfire and just watched the flames dance. Still invisible and shadow less in my current form I sighed in exhaustion and closed my eyes. I walked over to a tree climbed it and said one last thing before I fell asleep.

"Well it's only six years how hard can it be?"

**A/N: okay everybody I'm done finally that took a while. Okay you guys have one more chapter then the votes are in okay. There at the top if you want to see again. If I get enough requests I'll add another to the mix later depends. The next lemon won't happen for about a chapter or two. One chapter left review, review, and review. Okay last but not least I'm debating if he should have a sword or not. I'm actually on a computer this time not my kindle so grammar should be better too.**

**Review for:**

**-weapons (two at most excluding the bow and shield, I'll go for things like utility belts of stuff like that.)**

**-Harem possibilities (one chapter left)**


	5. I Get Caught and Hellhound pups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character in this story. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the people who reviewed last time I'll try to respond to each one thank you. Thank you to the people who do review this story you have no idea what It means to me. Rated M for Gore, badass fight Scenes, some possible lemons, and harem.**

**So fare it is:**

**God's:**

**Athena: 3**

**Hera: 8**

**Hestia: 14**

**Artemis: 9**

**Aphrodite: 4**

**Nemesis: 2**

**Titans:**

**Calipso: 2**

**Metis: 1**

**Demigods:**

**Piper: 12**

**Thalia: 5**

**Katie: 4**

**Zoë: 7**

**Reyna: 1**

**Silena: 2**

**Clarrisa: 1**

**Bianca: 6**

**Keep voting people I'm counting the votes you people still have time.**

**LAST TIME:**

As I finished I felt her presence leave the area. I just sighed and turned back around by this time everyone was having dinner. Artemis was at the head with all the hunters at the sides. A pretty girl with black hair and eyes was sitting on the right of Artemis she wore a silver tiara. I took a seat on a log by the campfire and just watched the flames dance. Still invisible and shadow less in my current form I sighed in exhaustion and closed my eyes. I walked over to a tree climbed it and said one last thing before I fell asleep.

"Well it's only six years how hard can it be?"

**NOW: 1 year later**

**PERCY POV:**

'God Dammit! Why the hell is this so hard!?' I mentally screamed

To saw archery wasn't my strong suit was an understatement. I started practicing at night know because when the arrow leaves the bow it becomes visible. So currently I just fired a patron but it somehow managed to hit the tree behind me. I don't know why but when I use my powers when I fire an arrow it hits dead center bull's-eye. But no when I didn't I was as good as any child of Poseidon, mom told me about all the pros and cons of the different demigods.

As I gathered all of the arrows I walked back to the hunter's camp to burn them. I don't want anybody to find them, so every night I burn them in the hunter's campfire to dispose of them. There made of some black metal from earth but I can't remember the name. As I finished up I noticed the hunters sitting around the dining table.

In the past year Artemis has been coming only about once a month to camps that they have. She has been busy up at Olympus, probably Zeus still searching for me.

"Zoë where is the food?" Asked the youngest hunter at the age of five, her name was Tracy. She was a daughter of Athena you could tell by her eyes and hair.

"Tracy... we don't have any. There aren't any animals to hunt around these parts. Artemis is also at Olympus so she can't summon any." She said in a quiet voice.

"But I'm hungry." She said in a quieter voice.

"We all are don't worry we will find something tomorrow I promise." She said as she hugged her.

Over my time hear I notice the way they looked up to Zoë. I don't blame them she has been in the hunt the longest. But over the time I also noticed how beautiful she is, her black hair that looked as soft as silk. She had curves in all the right places to; she had C cup breasts and an ass to match. With the silver huntress outfit on it didn't help dull her features.

I was eating a sandwich the whole time this was happening, I found this out two days after I started following the hunters. I was starving and I thought a ham and cheese sandwich would be great about know. I felt a slight tug in my gut and Walla a sandwich appeared out of no we're in my lap.

I felt bad for the hunters I truly did not being able to eat was horrible. After Gabe once starved me for a week I was off school I found out hunger is a horrible thing. Pulse I've started to like the hunters, after a monster raid they lost half of the hunters. There were only fifteen now most were new to so they couldn't hunt monsters as much as they used to.

I polished off my sandwich quickly and walked to we're Artemis would normally sit. I silently put my hands on the table and focused on what kind of food to bring to the table. After I got it down I imagined it, a pig roast with every side that could go with it and macaroni and cheese for those who like it.

I focused on the image in my head, slowly I felt a tug in my gut then it quickly got more painful until there was a collective gasp and it stopped. After the pain subsided I opened my eyes to find exactly what I had imagined. I saw them staying at it in awe, nobody touched it tough thinking it might be poisoned.

I quickly reached into by hoodie pockets to find a pen and piece of paper. I learned that the hoodie pockets are enchanted to summon anything that can fit in the pockets. I can summon cash or Drachmas or anything from ambrosia, nectar, or anything. No weapons though I don't know why but no weapons ever are in it.

As I found the pen and piece of paper I quickly wrote something down. When I finished it read like this.

_You don't have to worry the food is a gift from me. It is not poisoned either so do not worry just enjoy._

_From: Aionian Archos_

I don't know we're the name came from but I did know what it meant. I set the note down in front of Zoë very carefully to get it just right. I let go of the note in midair, to her it looked like it appeared out of thin air and floated down onto her plate. She slowly grabbed it and read it out load; everyone eyed the food hungrily until Tracy gave in and took a huge bite of macaroni and cheese. Her face was that of food pleasure at the sight of this everyone else dug in frantically.

Zoë watched for a little until she dug in to. About an hour later every plate was cleaned off even the one that had the pig was spotless, except for the bones. The wolves quickly took care of those tough. Everyone looked satisfied and full, but what surprised me was Tracy got up walked past me over to the fire and scooped the rest of her plate into the fire. The next thing surprised me and everyone else.

"Thank you Aion for the food I hope you could do it again."

I was surprised at first then I felt the smell of macaroni was over me. I felt a little more powerful but not for long it quickly disappeared. I know new what God's felt like when they received offerings of food. I wonder what a lot of food offered would feel like.

'I thought demigods couldn't accept offerings.' I thought

'Well my son you are and exception to that rule, I cannot tell you why but you are.' The voice of my mother said.

'Okay... that's cool.'

'Indeed it is known I must go, I'll talk to you soon. Love you.'

'Love you to mom.'

After the conversation ended I walked over the lake nearby were I always sleep. When I arrived I noticed someone underneath the waterfall. Forgetting I was invisible I hid behind a bush and waited. I peeked over the bush to find the least likely person to be seeing it was Artemis.

She was in her 18 year old form she had long auburn hair that reached her mid back. Her breasts were C or D couldn't tell from the distance. Her ass looked firm yet soft she had muscles, but not gross her belly was smooth no blemishes. Her nipples were a pink; with her tan skin they looked a little darker.

I felt myself getting hard and blood rush to my face. I could tell from experience that I was going to get a nosebleed. You see blood is the only thing that becomes visible when it comes out of me, or things that land on me like snow or monster dust. As soon as I turned around my nose started to bleed I quickly used M.C. or mater control and dove into the water without a splash. My nose healed instantly thanks the gods I turned off M.C. and looked up.

Artemis was finishing up she was getting dressed in her twelve year old form. I sighed and sunk to the bottom of the lake, when I hit the bottom it was pitch black but I had night vision so I could see everything. I found my usual spot and laid down to go to bed I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**YEAR THREE:**

**PERCY POV:**

I've gotten used to the hunt trips across country. At first I couldn't even make it half the way with them so my mom teleported me to them. Know I can do it with ease; a trip across the United States is a walk in the park know. I can run full sprint for about thirty minutes know.

I've gotten better with the bow I only have minor complications know. I can use my shield/sword with ease. I created my own style with it to I don't have a sword but I do practice with one I borrow from the hunters armory. I also learned there are two types of hungry in the world, normal person and hunter hungry. I know give them all three meals and deserts (request from Tracy) every day she Artemis is gone.

I'm about five foot tall which is tall for a nine year old. Last week she we were in New York, I saw a group of demigods. One was blond and had gray eyes; she was about seven and had a small knife with her. The second was a boy about eleven, blond hair and blue eyes he had a scar on his face and wielded a sword.

Finally was a girl about sixteen she had a punk rock style going with short black hair, she wielded a spear and a shield that looked like Athena's shield. I couldn't see her eyes though which bummed me out. It was it for a while as they ran by, probably runaway children escaping from some cops.

I'm also very lean like a swimmers body I have muscles but not over gross like that geek Hercules. I know the true story I listen to story nights at the hunters camp, from what I learned about Zoë he is a jerk. I guess the hunters are rubbing off on me oh well I'm growing still so I hope I change for the best. Currently we were all waiting for Artemis to get back and let's sit say all the hunters were board.

Currently Cody and Kelsey the lesbian couple were making out and making all of us uncomfortable. Tracy was playing cards with Zoë, she was kicking Zoë's ass right know and Zoë looked bored. All the others were sunbathing trying to deepen their tans. Some we're nude and some were clothed, the nude ones were strikingly hot must be the hunters body.

I decided to go for a walk around the perimeter for a while. As I wondered around the camp I heard a small rustle and saw something come out of the trees to the left. It came close to see it was a small hellhound and when I say small I mean about the size of a large Chihuahua. It was a puppy and it had two heads which surprised me. It came closer and closer till it was at my feet.

Its eyes were still closed and its fur was still wet. I looked around and knelt down to the pup. I noticed it had a white spot on both of its heads in between the eyes. I slowly reached out my hand and petted this right head. It leaned into it like a support in tried to bark but not even a yip came out. Instead a low wine I picked it up slowly making sure it didn't have any teeth, it was freezing in even in the warm light.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a blanket, backpack held all supplies one might need in the wilderness. It also refilled every two hours and returned to my back if I wanted it too. Just like my hoodie and shield and ring. I wrapped the puppy in the blanket to keep it from shivering and summoned some formula with my food powers. I can summon any food and I mean any. I put the bottle to his mouth and he started to drink until it was empty.

He fell asleep in my arms so I opened my backpack and put him in it with the top open for air. I walked over from we're he came from and what's I saw surprised me. It was a monster camp a medium-sized one but it still had it all hellhounds and Cyclops, one hydra, no drakons (thank God), some skeletons, some vampire looking things, and finally to top it all off was some laistrygonian giants, all in all not that bad of a force.

I tried to walk away without them hearing me but I stepped on a twig, 'totally forgot to activate M.C. Dammit' I mentally screamed at myself. When I turned back around I saw all of the monsters ready to kill me. I knew they knew I was there the hellhounds could smell me I quickly slipped off my back pack and hung it in a tree. I opened my bracelet and my eye of sauron shield opened up.

I quickly put myself behind it and looked through it (it's see through for me but its pure white to them) I waited for the first monster to attack. The first wasn't so lucky it was a Skelton it raised its blade to attack me. I deflected the attack to the left which left him wide open, I slashed him with the side of my shield and he instantly turned into a white powder which covered me. The next one was a hellhound and a Cyclops, the hellhound jumped above to try to attack from behind.

What happened surprised him as he jumped I rolled bellow and in a second extended the hidden blood red blade it rand into his chest to his balls. Blood and guts rained down onto me and his body turned to dust. I ran to the Cyclops next, he stepped back in fear at seeing me cover in blood and some entrails.

I ran the blade into his kneecap which made him roar, he reared back and swung his club at me. I retracted the blade back into the shield and waited for impact. As it stuck it knocked me into the air and launched me farther into their base. I landed on something but it didn't hurt, I felt my hoodie shape back into its normal form. I couldn't get a look of what it transformed into before it did transform back.

As I looked up I noticed the fucking hydra standing in a ring of monsters surrounding us. "Fuck." Is all I could say before it launched it head at me I blocked it with my shield but it knocked me back. I got back up and rolled out of the way of some acid I frantically tried to think of something to burn the stumps as I slashed off the heads. During a roll out of the way of some acid I took a quick look around, nothing.

I heard a voice in my head it was my mother.

'Use your powers Percy. Ignite your shields blade, burn the stumps as you slash at the heads.' That all she said before she left.

After a quick roll out of the way I thought or my blade on fire I started to feel my shield heat up as I opened my eyes to find the sword on fire. The fire was white hot; it made the crimson blade look very intimidating more than it was.

As the hydra saw this it stepped back a little then stuck at me with one of its heads. I slashed at is with all the force my arm could muster, to my surprise the blade cut through the neck like it was butter. I friend at this, the heads didn't grow back either then I set myself to work.

About ten minutes later only one head was left and it tried to flee. I jumped on its back and proceeded to run my blade up its back, to the neck, and I sliced off the head finally ending it. The place we're I cut with my blade on the back exploded into a bloody rain which covered me and the monsters. Suddenly I found a new surge of energy, the hunters must have found dinner I left them.

With my new found power I let out a roar that sounded no we're near human. It sounded like a dragon roar crossed with a scream of a dying monster. After I let the roar out I proceeded to massacre the rest of the monsters.

**ZOË POV:**

We had just got done relaxing by the lake when we got back to find the usual massive dinner. I walked to my seat to find the usual not from Aion, we all got ready to eat as but Tracy got up like usual to sacrifice some of her food. I was about to eat before more and more girls did the same. They all looked at me with a begging look on their faces.

"Okay I'm coming." I got up and walked over to the fire we all simultaneously said the same thing.

"To Lady Artemis and Aion." As it all went in a smell so unknown to us we didn't even know came up. It smelled like a fire would but with chemicals but there was something else to which we could not tell. As soon as we finished sacrifices we all heard a roar so fighting some of the younger girls started shaking in fear.

"Everyone get ready for battle you have ten minutes." I shouted.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready even Tracy had a knife for defense. "Okay we are going to investigate what that noise was. It wasn't to fare off; if it is something we can't handle pray to Artemis she will come if we are in danger. That is it everyone lets go." After I finished we all moved out.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As Zoë and the hunters walked to the sound they came across a backpack hanging in a tree.

"What is this?" Tracy asked as she grabbed it the back pack.

"I don't know don't touch it." Too late she slung it on her shoulder and continued walking.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Zoë mumbled

They reached a small clearing we're there was monster dust and a little monster blood. The continued walked until Zoë heard a splash they all turned to see what it was. What Zoë stepped in nearly made her want to vomit. It was so much mister blood and guts it created a small pond. The youngest didn't know what it was but Zoë did, they continued walking farther and farther until they notice some buildings. Zoë ran forward splashing as she ran what she saw made her vomit this time.

A mound about seven feet tall with two feet of blood was in the middle of the small buildings made of wood. On the top of the mound sat a boy cover in head to toe in blood, his hair was still dripping in blood it covered his face and hid his features.

He sat in a chair and out of hellhound skins and other spoils of war. He had a hydra skin cloak on his back which had blood running down in between the scales. He had many more to mention on his right at facing towards her was a shield that was pure white not a once of blood on it.

It had a crimson blade that was covered in white fire it was boiling the blood around it. He was breathing heavily and had a hoodie on; there was black red from blood. He didn't notice Zoë or the hunters as they walked into the area. Most of the hunters vomited as they saw this even Tracy.

The air around his was filled with so much blood it made the moon and sky blood red. He just continued looking down until he finally noticed the hunters. That when he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here hunters?" Percy asked in a demonic voice still looking down.

"We are investigating a roar that happened not long ago boy." Zoë said with pride.

"Ah... that was me sorry for disturbing your meal." He looked at them as he said this, what they saw startled them. His right eye was pure black with purple around the iris around his left eye was pure white and had a blue ring around the iris. It was mesmerizing for them Tracy couldn't look away.

Zoë turned around and spoke to Phoebe. "Call Artemis with an IM she needs to come here know." She nodded and left the area.

"Who are you boy tell me so I know what to place on your grave stone."

"My name is...PE-Aionian Archos or what it translates into Eternal Ruler if you must know." Percy said.

The first one to get over shock was Tracy. She started running towards his at full Sprint through the two feet deep blood pool around him. The others tried to stop her but they couldn't reach her fast enough. She started climbing the small hill of gust and spoils until she was a foot away from him.

He retracted the blade into the shield and put out the flame on it out. As he stood up blood started to drip off of him slowly. She walked forward slowly and stood only a foot away from him. Suddenly she embraced him she stood five inches shorter than him, he was stunned she would hug him as dirty as he was.

She let go of him blood covering her front, she didn't even care she smiled at him with pure enjoyment on her face. "You! You were the one that always fed us when we were hungry, every day when Lady Artemis wasn't there?"

"... Yes... I was the one." Everyone was surprised by this even Zoë; her only thought was 'why would a male do that.'

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it meant to me." She said in tears.

"As I say on every not your welcome." He said with a smile, she hugged him again one last time. He was about to hug her when he heard a voice.

"Stop right there boy or it will be the last thing you ever do." There stood Artemis with the rest of the hunters behind her.

**OLYMPUS:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I was in another one of my father's meetings he has been calling these a lot more often than usual. Most have been about the child that escaped, others have been on useless nonsense. With my moon duties to I have no time to be with my hunters which pissed me off. Right know it was a rare moment Hera was actually talking about something.

I wasn't listening anyways I was thinking about the recent things I've noticed in camp when I'm driving the moon. They've had the most impressive meals every day, which even I don't do for them. Some of the animals sent even native to the region of land same thing with all their meals. I've also noticed that they are sacrificing to someone other than me I don't know their name yet but I will find out.

Well as I was daydreaming I didn't notice the pending IM I looked at father and he nodded I took it outside the throne room.

"Milady you need to come here now" Said Phoebe.

"Why?" I asked even though I wanted to go I know I couldn't just leave without a good reason.

"Something big has come up. Look at the ground underneath me." She said frantically.

As I looked at the ground I noticed there was no grass instead it was replace with blood and monster dust.

I looked back at Phoebe. "I'll be there as soon as I can I have to tell Zeus first, she nodded. I swiped my hand through the IM and walked back into the throne room.

"Father I need to go to the aid of my hunters." I said immediately as I walked in.

"Is it urgent daughter?" He asked knowing I wasn't going to lose anymore hunters like last time.

"Yes it is very urgent."

"*sigh* okay but be back as soon as possible."

"Yes father." After that I flashed out to we're my hunters were.

**FEILD OF BLOOD:**

She I arrived I notice the scene was a lot worse than I put it at. There we're entrails everywhere mixed with the blood it made a putrid smell. I quickly found Phoebe sitting on a log ankle deep in the red liquid.

"What is the problem?"

"Follow me Milady it's over here." She got up and quickly walked into the deeper part of the lake of blood.

By the time we reached a little walled village the blood was up to my calf. We rounded the corner to fine all the hunters and something else.

What I saw disgusted me and sort of impressed me, the seven foot tall hill of entrails and monster war goods. A male stood at the top of the small hill with a world that looked very familiar but I don't know we're from. One of my youngest hunters Tracy was also at the top hugging the male. I noticed he was covered in wet blood from head to toe and wore a black hoodie that covered his eyes but his wet hair didn't help at all either.

He wore a hydra pelt, in all my years of hunting monsters I have never seen a hydra pelt. I've seen claws and heads but never the pelt. I must have been hard to get, but he is still a male so he had to cheats somehow.

I noticed my hunter Tracy suddenly hugged him, which made my blood boil in anger. No male should ever touch a hunter, but she hugged his so I'll let it slide this once. He made the motions that he was going to hug her so I decided to speak up.

"Stop right there boy or its going to be the last thing you ever do."

**PERCY POV:**

I was scared to be honest, one of the male hating hunters was hugging me and their goddess busty appeared out of no we're. To say I was dead would be correct in any terms. After she spoke Tracy stopped the hug and ran down the mound I created during the battle.

"Wait can I have my back pack back?"

"This was yours?"

"Yes, so can I have it back please?"

"Sure here you go." Tracy said as she handed my back pack over. I nodded in appreciation and she walked to Artemis.

I grabbed a small bottle out of my bag and crushed it in my hand. As soon as it broke all of the blood and guts on me disappeared. I call them cleaner bottles gift from my mom.

I noticed Tracy was still dirty from hugging my blood covered self and tossed her a bottle.

She questionably looked at it the opened it, effectively cleaning her. I caught Artemis glaring at me so I decided to sleek first.

"What do I owe the presence of an Olympian god lady Artemis?" I said in a deep bow from the top of my mound.

"I see you know respect boy, good. I came here as one of my hunters called me." She said with venom in her voice. Still bowing I decide to talk next.

"I can see this (I motioned to the surroundings) is what they called you about."

"Yes it is. Know why are you hear boy." (She doesn't know he is Poseidon's son)

"I noticed these monsters as I walked by I decide to kill them so they wouldn't attack your hunters. I know what happened a couple months ago I'm just making sure your hunters sent killed while you are away."

"My hunters don't need protecting from a male. They could have easily disbanded this group of monsters boy."

"Lady Artemis be honest here there were over a hundred monsters hear. Most of your hunters are new they don't even realize what they are standing in." She gritted her teeth knowing he was right but she wouldn't admit it.

"You never answered my question boy what is your name." Knowing full well she would kill me if I answered wrong I told the truth.

"My name is Perseus Jackson but your hunters know me by the name Aionian Archos. I am the body you have been looking for the past three years."

I heard a collective gasp but I wasn't done yet.

"I have live in secret by your camp for three years. I was training as you train travel were you traveling. I summed food for your hunters when they were hungry every day until knows. I was put here as request by my mother I cannot leave as she will just teleport me back to your camp." As I finished Artemis's face was void of any emotion.

The hunters we gossipy of the time they caught glimpses of me. It all quickly quieted down as Artemis raised her hand.

"You mean to tell me we all have been living with a male for three years. You cannot leave and you've been feeding my hunters while I'm gone."

"Yes." I said timidly. "I also have three years left until I can leave, or my mom teleports me back to the camp."

From her expression she was thinking deeply an after a minute a light bulb went on inside her head.

"Okay I won't take you to Olympus. I own your adoptive father a favor and this should cover it. You're going to live with us these last three years but you are in charge of all chores while you are here. That includes dinner, breakfasts, and much. You are going to train with me every day after chores are done for five hours. Finally every time we move camp you're in charge of carrying all of the bags."

After her list I contemplated the job offer. After about a minute I got my answer.

"Okay I'll do it."

"Good you start tomorrow is sure to make up at five, boy." She smirked and walked away.

I gathered all of my spoils of war cleaned them off and put them in my backpack. In all 127 spoils most were the same. But three caught my eye, the hydra pelt super light but almost indestructible, a necklace which had a three inch vampire fang, and finally another hellhound pup but this one was pure white and had one head.

It must have been born again in blood pool. Some dark magic shit right there but know I have to think of names for the pair. I got everything packed in my backpack. With both pups' heads sticking out the side, so they could watch the surroundings as I walked.

As I arrived at the hunter's camp I found everyone asleep. They had managed to put up a small tent for me. You could tell it was old by the patch marks on the sides. She I walked in it was simple, small be with a nightstand and a dresser. I walked over and put the hydra pelt on the bed, and searched for something to put the puppies in. I found a decently large cage; I set it down in the corner and fed the puppies real quick. I grabbed three hellhound furs from my bag and set the inside the cage for them to sleep on.

After that was all done is put the puppies in there, they instantly fell asleep snuggling against each other. I took off my hoodie and laid it beside the bed and flopped on after I took off my shirt. I quickly got under the covers and fell asleep without any dreams.

"Night mom, see you maybe sometime later."

"Night Percy, hope you like the new position I get you while you are hear."

"It was you who gave her the idea?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks, well I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you to Percy, goodnight."

After that I finally fell asleep thinking of tomorrow's chores. How hard could they be right?

**A/N: okay everybody sorry it took so long accidently deleted the chapter so I had to start from scratch. This is the last chapter for voting I'm going to wait two days for the votes Bianca made a comeback. I'm also posting a vote for this chapter; I need some names for those hellhound pups'. So post you like and dislike please, I'm also going to repost chapters 1-3 later this week to fix all the grammar problems in them. **

**THINGS TO REVIEW:**

**Harem possibilities (last chapter)**

**Puppies names (this chapter only)**

**Two magical things (no weapons just caring things or utility belts hell even bomb dispenser)**


	6. The First Day As A Slave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: okay the harem votes are in and they are *pats on knee frantically* (God's: Hestia, Hera, and Artemis/ Demigods: Piper, Zoë, and Bianca). Nice choice my people, okay know that is done there are going to be lemons with them all. Hell some chapters might just be lemons who knows I don't at the time that's for sure. Okay don't be afraid to voice opinions okay you all have a voice here in my story. For of you that do read the A/N I love you all more than cake okay, that's pretty high up there on my love o meter. Don't forget to suggest ideas for his utility belt okay only two things though. Last but not least if you guys have ideas for the story tell them to me I'll reference you guys if I do add them. Know onto the story. **

**LAST TIME:**

After that was all done I put the puppies in there, they instantly fell asleep snuggling against each other. I took off my hoodie and laid it beside the bed and flopped on after I took off my shirt. I quickly got under the covers and fell asleep without any dreams.

"Night mom."

"Night Percy hope you like the new position I git you while you are hear."

"It was you who gave her the idea?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks, well I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you to Percy, goodnight."

After that I finally fell asleep thinking of tomorrow's chores. How hard could they be right?

**NOW: THE NEXT MORNING**

**PERCY POV:**

I was having a nice dream it was about some person wearing a fish hat and there were horses that breathed fire. Some other things but I can't remember at the moment, well I was in the middle of this when suddenly a bucket of ice cold water splashed on me. I immediately screamed like a little girl and proceeded to fall of my bed onto the ground face first.

"I told you five boy, when I say five I mean five" said a grumpy Artemis. "Also if you screened any louder I might have thought you were one of my hunters and I walked into the wrong tent" she said with a snicker.

"Gee you could have just knocked that would have been just fine." I grumbled as I searched for a shirt in my bag.

"Well that wouldn't have been any fun, know would it boy? So get dressed and come meat me over by the kitchen you have to make breakfast before you start on chores." As she finished she walked out of the tent with a satisfied face.

Once I got dressed in a pair of simple black pants and a white grayish shirt I put on my usual hoodie. I looked around real quick I grabbed the vampire tooth necklace and my weapons I put them on like I do every morning. As I walked out of my tent I was met with the scent of the forest with dew still everywhere.

I only had a short time to marvel at this till I was snapped out of it by a slap to the face, not very hard but it still hurt.

"What was that for?" I shout/said.

"You were standing there with a stupid look on your face, like every male dose naturally. So I decided to slap you back to reality." Artemis said as she looked down on me. She was in her 13 year-old form she stood a solid five feet five inches. I was still at five one and still growing so I still had a chance.

"Well anyway come with me boy."

"Okay." I said as I rubbed my cheek, it still stinging a little from the slap.

As we arrived at the kitchen I noticed almost all of the hunters were there. But they still had groggy looks on their faces from waking up. Some hadn't even done their hair and looked like a rat's nest. I walked with Artemis over to the kitchen until I said something.

"Lady Artemis, do I have to cook? Why don't I use my powers instead it easier and more efficient?"

"You can summon food boy?" She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes I can since you have been gone so often I summoned food for them every meal of every day while you were here."

"Okay let's see how many orders you can handle at once boy. Hunters time to eat!" She shouted the last part to get every hunter to the dining table.

Once every one sat down I was left standing at the end of the table, the farthest I could be from Artemis. Tracy was to my left smiling at me like a puppy whose master just returned home, while everyone else was glaring intensely at me. I felt if they stared any harder I might burst into flames and disintegrate right on the spot.

Artemis cleared her throat and began. "Okay everyone as you all know we have a male in our camp for the next three years. He will be in charge of all chores and food, I know you all don't like this decision but I owed his father a favor. I don't like owing people anything, so treat him however you want but please don't kill him."

As she finished a lot of glares turned into evil grins and I saw the gears in their heads already thinking of horrible pranks. Tracy still smiling and totally oblivious to what Artemis just said. Well this is going to be great oh well I better summon breakfast before they get grumpy.

"Hello I'm Perseus Jackson some might know I am some don't if you feel that is uncomfortable calling me that just call me Aion. Know what would you like to eat?" Everyone remained quiet and just glared everyone except Zoë who was talking to Artemis. Finally a hand went up it was Tracy and her happy smiling face.

"I want scrambled eggs five pieces of bacon pancakes but blueberry ones and a tall glass of orange juice." I smiled a little and put my hand in from of her, the others watched me as I did it. As I summoned it there was one distinct difference that everyone noticed completely blue pancakes.

Tracy looked at it hungrily and took a bite of bacon, being itself it's already delicious but this was even better than that. The others looked at her in awe as fast as she ate, after a minute another hunter raised her hand in defeat. I walked over and summoned the same thing as Tracy had on her plate. Once I did that everyone else started to raise their hands in defeat.

The last one was Zoë, when I put my hand over her plate and finished summoning the food she punched me in the ribs and dug into the food. 'Well so much for a warm welcome.'

After everyone ate they left their plates on the table and walked away to dust their duties until lunch. Artemis walked over to me started to tell me what to do.

"Okay after every meal you will gather the dishes and wash them then you dry them off and stack them. After that you are to do laundry you will find it over by the river. I want them crisp and dry, that means you will use your fire powers Zoë told me about to dry them. After that fold them and place them in different hunters bags then bring them back. After that come to me for the next chore." As she finished she walked away to we're her she goes.

I picked up the plates and carried them over to the sink they had and started washing them. I used my powers over water to help wash them I discovered to powers a long time ago but I don't like using them unless necessary. But they still were pretty badass if you ask me. It only took me about twenty minutes to wash them all and leave them to dry.

I walked over to the river as I could sense were it was. When I got there I found a six foot tall pile of laundry, 'wow' was my only thought I used my water powers a little more this time. I created four nick of ice about four feet tall and wide doing this made me a little tired.

As I regained my breath a little I melted a perfect circle in each one and made it so I could open each one. To my surprise they had detergent at hand I separated the normal clothes from hunters silver ones. I managed to fit half of the laundry in all of y makeshift washing machines and put the right amount of detergent in each one. I sat on a stump in front of them and started to spin them.

By the time all of them were washed and soap less I was sweating and dead tired. I took me a hour to hang them all up and dry them with my fire powers which I had more practice with. So it didn't take up to much energy but by the time I was done with that I was back to being dead tired and energy less. I still had half of it to do so I decided to eat a small square of ambrosia to gain some energy back.

Two hour later I was done with drying them and just had to fold them. After that was done I took all fifteen packs back to camp. I plopped them down we're Artemis showed me to. I sat down to catch my breath after my five hour laundry adventure. I was Artemis coming to me probably to tell me my next chore.

"Looks like your done good job boy normally it would take my hunters all day to do that. Maybe males have some uses after all. Okay it's time for lunch so go to the dining table everyone is waiting."

"Wait how do you know it noon?" As I asked she looked like I was stupid.

"Position of the sun stupid male, geez if you're going to live with us the best you can do is learn the basic skills of a hunter. You may have the endurance but not the skills that I'm going to teach you during practice later tonight. Once you've got that down we're going to work on your bow skills then endurance."

I could only nod and push my aching body up and walk over to the dining table. She I got there all of them were smiling and laughing, once they saw me they all quit. I walked over to my chair at the end of the table away from Artemis. Using my leftover strength I summoned a lot of different types of sandwiches and side dishes. I sat down and everyone suddenly started laughing.

I suddenly realized what they were laughing at I tried to stand up but couldn't. I tried and tried to but there was no yield to the sticky substance. As everyone laughed I couldn't help but notice Artemis and Zoë laughing. Together they were absolutely beautiful when they were laughing. As I stared into the distance the laughter died down and some were crying they laughed so hard.

"Okay let him eat we don't want our sla-male servant hear to go hungry, so doesn't finish his chores."

After she finished saying that one of the girls nodded and handed a vial of a clear liquid to Tracy. Tracy poorer it on my pants I could feel the adhesive let me go and dissolve.

"Okay knows the show is over for now everyone eat, boy once your done eating follow me to the armory. You're going to learn how to sharpen arrows today."

As I go finished lunch I cleaned dishes again, I could feel my power over water grow only a little when I used it to was them. I met Artemis over by the armory with a pedal grinding stone, and what looked like a couple thousand silver arrows.

"Okay boy you will sharpen all of these arrows, tell me when you're done. After this you're doing our hunting knives."

"Yes Lady Artemis." I bowed which got me a little look of displeasure.

"Don't bow; I hate it when people bow to me. Even if you are a male, don't bow, I dislike it."

"... Okay." I slowly rose from my bow and she quickly showed me what to do the left. Once she was gnome I set my sights on the grinding wheel and arrows.

**4 HOURS LATER:**

**PERCY POV:**

After four long hours of sharpening about three thousand arrows, and about a hundred hunting knives I was finally done. I had blisters all over both my hands from grabbing and holding them in place as I grinded them down. I think the hunters purposely dulled them as much as possible. Same with the hunting knives, one broke in the middle of the blade so I had to use my fire powers to re melt it and form it again.

Since I finished putting the rest of the arrows in their quiver I put them all were they had easy access to. I looked at the sun and headed it was around 4 o'clock to five in the afternoon. I had a little bit of free time until dinner Artemis said as I asked her, she was surprised I finished in the time I did.

_Flashback_

"So boy come to give up and weep in front of me begging for something else?"

"No I was just doing as you asked I finished sharpening all of the arrows and hunting knives."

"What you must be lying take me to the now boy."

"As you wish, Milady."

I proceeded to show her my handiwork; to say she was on impressed that a male could do such a good job would be right. She even checked the Knives for any impairment, she found nothing, I smirked at her amazed face.

"Well looks like the male can actually work impressive. I was expecting you to finish by dinner, but since you're early you have a couple of hours of free time. Once dinner is finished we start training though so get some rest I want you to be energized when we train." As she finished she grinned at the things she was going to make me suffer through.

_Flashback end_

As I walked to my tent I noticed a bout seven hunters were gather around my tent entrance. As I walked closed I saw Tracy holding two bundles in her arms I instantly knew what she was holding. I ran over quickly as I did the hunters saw him and made a little path to her. As I got to her she was giggling playfully as the two hellhound puppies were playing and licking her as they played with her.

"What are you doing with those here?" Zoë said as she confronted me as I stopped.

"I found the yesterday the two headed black one on my way to the monster camp. The white one I found in a pool of blood after you guys left."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you brought them, you should have killed them when you found them." She almost yelled, by this time all of the hunters were behind Zoë and glaring at me for talking back to her.

"There just puppies to Hades sake, I could train them to be normal dogs or better yet guard dogs!" I yelled, Tracy watched as the puppies rested in her lap from playing.

"Yes they are puppies but they are monsters, they are the very thing we hunt to kill! When some male brings the very thing we hunt into camp I'm going to kill it okay!"

"Not okay I brought them since they needed a home, look at them they can be thought still not to hurt demigods!"

"You just can't keep them as pets don't you get it, once they get older there just going to kill you in your sleep! You know what keep them so when it does happen I can laugh in your face!"

At this point we were nearly screaming at each other and everyone else was glaring at me. Artemis had wondered over to see what the commotion was about but remained silent through or whole argument. Then I proceeded to say something nearly got me killed.

"You used to live by a monster to Landon the Dragon, from what I knew you were the most familiar with him to! But you got yourself kicked out of the garden and away from him for a male. What was his name Hercules, he just wooed you and you fell for him, but he just betrayed you in the end."

As soon as it was out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. She looked shocked for a we found then it turned into rage. She reared back and punched me right in the face with all of her might. I flew into my tent she hit me so hard I reached up real quick to find blood pouring out, I knew instantly it was broken. I looked up to find an enraged Zoë holding her fist ready to punch me again.

I tried to get up but was met with another fist to the face; I landed on my back my face pulsing in pain. Blood ran down my face onto my pants and hoodie, she then proceeded to sit on my chest and breathing the shit out of me.

I just laid there taking each blow as she yelled at me I reminded of the times Gabe used to beet me, but what she said next made me freak-out.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY USLESS MALE YOU ARE NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING JUST DIE IN A HOLE YOU USLESS BRAT!" She punched me with every word harder and harder but, as she finished an old memory popped up and merged with the current beating.

I flung her off me and scampered off to the farthest corner in the tent cowering in the corner. "Please no more Gabe no more please I don't want to get beaten anymore." Zoë just looked at me like I was crazy then it hit her like she punched me.

"You've been abused..." that is all she said, some of the hunters had uncomfortable faces when she said abused. I just stayed there waiting for therefor the next hit just waiting I finally looked up face bloodied and bruised. They were looking everywhere but I Zoë still looked mad but sad at the same time.

"Okay everyone go get ready for dinner Percy get patched up Zoë you stay too." The rest of the hunters walked out except for Tracy who put the puppies in the cage and was patching me up. After I was all patched up Tracy left and all who was left was Artemis, Zoë,, and me. After about a minute of silence Artemis finally spoke.

"Zoë I am going to erase everyone else's memory of this incident. As you can tell Percy was abused, I don't what this as a issue later. So Zoë don't tell anybody about this I promised I'll try to protect Perseus to his father. We are going to keep the hellhounds Percy had a point when he said He could train them I've seen it done before."

"Yes Milady." We both said at the same time.

"Good and Zoë keep in mind your past is in history itself don't get mad over it if it is for everyone to know. Finally Perseus don't ever speak to my hunters like that again, this time only because Zoë started it. You have dinner to make know go and Perseus I'm sorry about you past it won't happen again."

After all that was done they both left my tent right before Zoë left she gave me a sad smile and left. I walked out after I cleaned my clothes I went to go make the hunters dinner. As I got there everyone had a slight glare on their face as she looked at me. Tracy ran up to me and pulled me to my seat I looked at it questionably, but Tracy noticed this.

"Don't worry I made sure they didn't prank it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tracy." As I smiled back and sat down ready to poor up dinner for everyone.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

After everyone had stuffed their faces and left I cleaned the dishes and went I've to Artemis's tent. I knocked three times and waited.

"Come in boy." I walked in to find Artemis observing her hunting knives that were pure silver and about a foot long.

"Okay were going to do some wilderness training follow me." She commanded.

I followed her to the back of her tent were she suddenly grabbed my shoulder and transported us. A quick thought about transporting it feels like your being torn apart and heated up to a billion degrees then smashed back together all in one second. As soon as we hit the ground I threw up to my left opposite of Artemis.

"Don't worry boy you'll get used to it after twenty times or so." She smirked at me while I cleaned my face.

"Okay were going to do something simpletons twenty miles from camp what I want you to do is find the camp by tomorrow afternoon. If you can't make in that time you have to start again. No magical items unless you are attacked by monsters, you get a hunting knife and a bow."

She gave me a normal silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. Then she said one last thing. "Don't worry about the hellhound puppies I make it so the hunters won't kill them. I'll have Tracy look after them while you're gone. Also you can use your powers but only your senses no summoning food. Okay looks like I'm done here see you tomorrow afternoon boy."

With that last sentence she disappeared with a bright flash as I looked away. As the flash died down I looked at my surroundings and began walking.

**TIME: 11:30 a.m.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A figure stumbled into the hunter's camp he wore a black tee shirt covered in dirt and torn in several places. He had a hoodie tied around his waist it seemed perfectly fine. His pants were no longer pants they were torn around the knees and turned into shorts. His hair was full of dirt and small twigs like he had been lying on the ground. He was missing one shoe and had a small limp to him.

As he approached the middle of the camp the entire Hunter camp was smiling at his demise. All except one her name was Tracy she ran up to him as he suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Artemis strolled over to the exhausted boy she just studied him until he spoke.

"Eleven... thirty... looks... like... I'm... here... as... promised." He took a breath after every word he smiled on last time then lost his consciousness and fell asleep.

"Indeed you are boy indeed you are. Tracy, take him to the infirmary Zoë help her out." After Tracy and Zoë slung the unconscious boy on their shoulders Artemis turned to her hunters.

"Okay, give him two days to recover okay then you may prank him, if you do it in these two days you will have to speak to me. If that is clear everyone back to your duties."

They all grumbled about the pranks and walked away. Artemis walked to the infirmary to see how the male was doing. As she got there he had his shirt off and Tracy was washing a gash on his arms and chest. One thing caught her eye though it was a ragged scar that ran all the way around his arm like a circle around his shoulder.

This made her almost imagine what had happened to him.

'His arm must have been chopped off at the shoulder. But when would that have happened?' After a little thinking she finally got her answer, Perseus's stepfather. 'He must have done this, by why did Perseus never mention it to me.' As her thoughts trailed on Percy was wrapped in bandages and fed some nectar.

A day later Percy woke up and told his trip to Tracy who was asking, the hunters who were eavesdropping scoffed at some parts were they could have done better. After telling the part where he got attacked by a flock of angry hummingbirds everyone lost it and started to role on the ground laughing.

She he finished he walked over to Artemis who was waiting for him.

"So how was your first day with the hunter's boy?" She asked.

He was trying to look for the right word until he found it. "It was very eventful Artemis." He said with a smile on his face.

"So you dropped the Milady part huh... Well I never like it anyways so I don't mind. Also don't worry Perseus you only have three more years of all this." His face fell when she mentioned that part.

"Yep so I better hurt and get better so I can train in..."

"Archery" She simply said.

"Archery it is, I'm going to go sit in the lake for a while get healed up."

"Fair enough you're too injured to do anything so go heal, after you're done though see what you can do for dinner okay. One last thing welcome to the hunt boy." She walked away to meet someone she planned to talk to for a while as Percy went to the lake to heal.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

**LOCATION: SOMEWHERE ON OLYMPUS**

I walked to the building that had a normal log house to it, like you would image it. It had one story and a wood door. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Said a soft warming voice from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door and instantly smelled the best home cooked meal ever. I finally walked in after we found and closed the door behind me. On the inside it was a simple design a red couch and a chair by a sofa like thing that only had one side. I heard humming conning from the kitchen as I walked farther in.

I noticed a surefire place on one wall and a dinner table that sat beside a bay window that had a view of a river and a small camp. As I looked closer I noticed it was my hunter's camp in real time video. I kept looking until a voice called my name.

"Artemis be a dear and help me with this." (Pun intended)

"Okay coming Aunt Hestia." I walked into the kitchen to find two large dishes of food on them.

"Grab this one will you." she motioned to the one still on the counter; I grabbed it and followed her dining room table and set it down.

"Thank you knows what is it you would like to talk about Artemis."

"I would like to talk about that boy you blessed; he is in my camp right known. I would like some answers please."

*sigh*"thought you would never find out, what gave it away?"

"He can summon food, and the hunters love it let me tell you."

"Well anyone who receives my blessing does make great food. But I believe that is not what you are here for."

"No it's not, why did you give the boy your blessing. If I recall you only had seen him not even a day, what made you think he deserved it."

"Oh I can see you don't like it when males are blessed but oh well. I don't know why I blended him, I felt like someone convinced me to give it to him. I just can't take it away either I not like that, from what I've seen he deserved it. Hope can cure his past, but your hunter had to trigger it with beating him."

"I'm sorry about that I knew but I didn't think it was that bad. Also it felt like someone was talking to me when I let him stay in the hunt for three years. He said his mother sent him."

"Can't be his mother is in a coma in Apollo's house. Who could it be then?"

"Don't worry about it just keep this a secret for now okay. I don't want father blasting another poor demigod for being by me. I may hate males but demigods are needed know days."

"Agreed I'll keep this a secret but I'm not taking my blessing away, from what I can see he needs it. I'll see you soon Artemis stay safe."

"See you soon Aunt Hestia stay well yourself." After that I flashed back to the camp to see how Perseus was doing.

**HESTIA POV:**

Once Artemis left I teleported the food to Zeus dinner table like I always do every Friday. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to take a shower; my thoughts were brought back to the boy. I don't know why but I feel like I've met him before but I don't know we're from. As I reached the shower I undressed from my t-shirt and skinny jeans, my normal house wear.

As the water got hotter I stepped in and shivered at the sudden warmth. I grabbed the shampoo and put some in my hands then started my long brown hair. After that was done I started on my body my breasts were C cups and easy to wash. My smooth belly was also, but my butt was the problem it wasn't small but it was big as proportions went. It was soft and squishy but it had no stretch marks, it bounced it I jumped or something.

My prissy was shaven and completely hairless, I liked it that way. After I was finished washing off the soap I stood in the water for a while. My hand drifted to the back off my left shoulder, my hand finally met a tattoo that I found one day by random. I don't know how I got it but I decided to keep it, it was beautiful by my standards.

It was a donkey my sacred animal but it moved like a animation, it's color was that of my emotions. It grows when I get angry but I've never been angry really, only frustrated but at that it grew down my arm a little. I like it but I still don't know ere it came from maybe I've forgotten, who knows.

After I got out of the shower I laid down for bed, my hair never stayed wet for long. I turned into my eight year old form; I find it easier to sleep like this. I felt myself drift off to sleep before I fell asleep I said one more thing that I forgot as soon as I said it.

"... Archos."

**A/N: so what do you like, dislike if so tell me please. The harem stuff is done the votes are in. If you guys want anything tell me okay I'll try to include it. I've grammar corrected chapters 1-3 so if you re read they are better. By the way Aphrodite is going to be her usual sluty self so expect some kidnapping during things. Review because I like your opinions they improve my work okay. One last thing things to review. Love you guys keep reviewing.**

**-dog names (this chapter only)**

**-some sort of weapon only one it can be anything okay (thanks)**


	7. Two Years Later

**A/N: Okay don't be afraid to voice opinions okay you all have a voice here in my story. For of you that do read the and review for his utility belt okay only two things though. I'm trying to get the chapters about every four days to six so expect okay. Last but not least if you guys have ideas for the story tell them to me I'll reference you guys if I do add them. Know onto the story. **

**LAST TIME:**

It was a donkey my sacred animal but it moved like an animation; its color was that of my emotions. It grows when I get angry but I've never been angry really, only frustrated but at that it grew down my arm a little. I like it but I still don't know ere it came from maybe I've forgotten, who knows.

After I got out of the shower I laid down for bed, my hair never stayed wet for long. I turned into my eight year old form; I find it easier to sleep like this. I felt myself drift off to sleep before I fell asleep I said one more thing that I forgot as soon as I said it.

"... Archos."

**NOW: TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A boy sat on a cliff's overlooking a sunset; it made the water glow a dull orange. It mixed with many shades of red and yellow. The clouds were just on the horizon making the entire color blend vibrantly together. The water gently lapped against the cliff, as if it as trying to reach him. The moon was in the sky and had a vibrant glow that seemed to comfort him.

The sea breeze brushed against his face, blowing his unruly black hair back. He had on a black hoodie with a white eye is sauron on the back. He was about five four and looked to be eleven and a half.

His eyes were calm as he stared on into the beautiful sunset created by Apollo and Artemis as they were both in the sky. This boy was Percy Jackson; he was a male servant of the hunt if one might call him that. Currently he was on break before he had to summon dinner for the hunters like he always does every night.

He just watched the sunset slowly fade out of existence, as it slowly faded from sight he listened to his iPhone. He was currently listening to the song Monster by Imagine Dragons he scoffed as it came on.

"What a fitting song for me at this moment."

As he continued listing to the song he felt a presence appear out of the tree line behind him. He didn't turn around he already knew who it was after he honed his water powers when Artemis blinded him for a month.

_Flashback: about a year earlier_

_PERCY POV:_

I was walking to the waterfall for my shower like I always do. I made sure that no one was there first and stopped down till I was naked. I used my water powers to walk on the water, I been practicing my lately and needed more practice. As I washed my body I didn't notice that someone else was by the waterfall.

As I continued washing my body and hair I still hadn't noticed the person, they hadn't noticed me each other. Just as I finished up I opened my eyes to find a sight I will never forget. There stood a sixteen year old Artemis completely naked, not even a towel to cover herself.

In her form she had small B cup breasts and a small but, probably fit in my hand if I grabbed it. Her auburn hair was already wet down to the top of her butt; her silver eyes looked at me in surprises. Her face looked surprised to, her vagina had no hair on it either.

We just starred at each other for about a second until found until her face got enraged. She raised her hand at me I immediately looked away but it was to later. My vision went black as night, a first I thought I was dead, but the sound of the waterfall ensured me I was still alive. I heard someone rush over to me and slap me across the face hard.

"You dam male what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I was taking my shower like I do every day at seven, I made sure no one was here you're the one who walked in on me."

There was silence from her for a while, then she snapped her fingers I was instantly dressed and dried. I felt my feet land on dry land, I still couldn't see anything. That's when she finally spoke.

"Okay it was my fault but as you did see a maiden goddesses body naked I should kill you. But I won't, I see this as a chance to train your water powers even more."

"Thank you for not killing me, but how am I supposed to train my powers if I can see the water?" As I finished I felt a blush cross my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Come on your smart, you should know this even if your male. Think about it you have water powers, water is everywhere that should give you a head start."

I took me a little to figure out what she meant but then it hit me. Then I tried to put my senses to the max, as I expanded them I felt sweat build up on my forehead. But I reached out about five feet then I saw something amazing. It was amazing, it was like seeing the world but it was all moving in all directions.

The water in the air was see through and objects without water appeared black, the trees and plants looked just the air except solid. There were hundreds of different shades of blue, but something caught eyes. Artemis was standing in front of me; her features were the same as I if I could see her normally. She glowed in almost bright silver light it looked beautiful with her complexion.

I could see through her clothes they were transparent but I could still tell we're there; she was very fit and beautiful. A blush crossed my face but I ignored it, I noticed my field of vision was growing and growing. But as it did it got harder to hold so I stopped it from going. It was exhausting work to hold it in place as I focused on it.

"So looks like you found out what I was talking about boy."

"Yes it is beautiful but it is exhausting work."

"Hmm... Okay you will stay like this until you can hold this power for more than an hour at over two thousand feet. I could slightly feel your senses wash over me you only reached ten feet. Until then you will stay like this."

"What but what about all the chores, cooking, and washing clothes."

"You're going to do them like this, like I said you're going to stay like this until you can hold for a hour over two thousand feet."

"Well this is going to suck."

"Indeed it will boy indeed it will."

_Flashback end:_

_THIRD PERSON POV:_

As the person approached Percy they stopped behind him and admired the view. After a little she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He nodded as noting she was there, but he didn't turn around just kept watching the sunset. That's when she spoke to him in a relieved tone.

"Percy it's time to get back to camp, Artemis left when I did and Zoë is in charge. Pulse it's almost time for you to poof up dinner."

He just signed in the loss of his favorite view since he joined the hunters. He stood up; he was taller than her by six inches. He turned around and was met with the usual smiling face; he has been seeing everyday with the hunt.

"Okay Tracy I'm going, do you want a ride back to camp?" She had grown a little, but she still had a petite body. Her eyes still had the calculating look in them. Her hair had grown longer just past her shoulders. Finally she stuck to Percy like a little sister, and he thought of her as one.

"Yeah, I want to ride Larentia, and why did you decide to name her that again?"

"Okay, you get to ride her. I chose her name because it has a meaning behind it. It is the same as the wolf that nursed Remus and Romulus."

"Oh, that's cool so are you going to call them?" She said in a irritated voice, Percy found out she changed in her years in the hunt.

"Yah yah give me a minute to call them here." As he finished he pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it lightly.

After a minute two things happened, all of the shadows started to merge into one spot behind a tree. While at the same time a abundant of light gathered in the remaining sunlight. As the areas grew bigger out stepped two car sized dogs to the left and right or Percy.

On his right stood a two headed hound it was about two feet bigger than the other one. He had the look of a hellhound; its black hair seemed unkempt and covered in something. He had two heads; the eyes on both were pure black except for a little red in them. His whole body was ripped and covered in muscles but not to make him look abnormal from other hellhounds, just a little bigger than normal. He wore a collar cover in silver spikes, the tag read Orthos.

On his left stood a more wolf looking dog, she had half silver half pure white fur she also had pure eyes. It gave her a gleaming look, but don't let this fool you she can hide and you will not be able to find her. Her hair was straight and wavy looking; it was soft as silk, just as Orthos was too. She had a dignified look on her face like an Omega would. She also wore a collar that was silver that reads, Latrentia.

After one conversation with his mom Percy found out that she was a heaven hound, a rare breed of hounds found on Order continent on Aguilar. She was a gift from Order for his past birthday, while Orthos was a normal hellhound. He was a Gift from Tartarus for his past birthdays. They grew rapidly over the past two and a half years, from what he could tell they were still growing to.

"Alright girl can you give Tracy a ride back to the hunters camp?" She just looked at him for a little and gave a small nod; she knelt down so Tracy could climb on.

Tracy tried to climb on but she was still too short to climb up, Percy grabbed her sides and put her on Tia's back (short for Latrentia). After she was secured on her back she nestled in her silk like fur, and grabbed onto the caller which had a handle just for these times. After she was situated Percy climbed onto Orthos and hid the same. Contrary to what his fur showed it was actually fairly soft.

Tia stood up and got ready to run back to the camp, as did Orthos. They started off at a slow pace until they there running full speed approximately 75 mph. Percy could tell the two hounds were racing each other, so far Tia was winning, as Tracy was lighter than him.

"Come on boy lets win this." Percy patted Orthos's shoulder as he did; the hellhound got a smirk on both of his faces and started to run even faster.

Percy passed Tia and Tracy in a wink, as the landscape rushed by with such force everything looked like a blur to the normal eyes. To Percy it looked like normal with his brain hardwired for battle, so this fast of a pace seemed like birthing. Every detail stuck out to him, the trees, the animals, and even dew that came with night.

This feeling was amazing to go so fast, yet to see everything in slow mow. A minute felt like a hour while his brain processed every picture that he was. Time seemed to slow down even more when the hound was running by the edge or the long cliff. He continued to watch until out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver.

It was the hunter's camp, as it came into view the hounds slowed down. Orthos had won, he panted in exhaustion as he lay down. Tia did the same but she wasn't as tired as him. Tracy hopped off all of her hair was back because of the wind. As they walked into the camp both the hounds disappeared into wall of light and darkness, to patrol the camp.

As Percy walked in he noticed nobody was in the camp, he gave Tracy a look she just shrugged her shoulders. As they continued looking Tracy went into all of the hunters' tents to see if they were in there. They couldn't find anything when Percy went to the dining table to find any clues, he found some.

At the table was all of the hunter's weapons, but no hunters. Percy counted fifteen pairs of weapons, from what he could tell Zoë's weapons were gone. As he got closer he heard a sudden scream come from the camp. He turned and ran to where he heard the scream; when he got there he found a sight of fear.

Tracy was being held up by one leg, knocked out cold with blood coming from a wound on her head. The being who was holding her up was none other than the titan of destruction Perses.

"Looks like this one was hiding bring her along with the others."

"Yes sir." Said the Cyclops

At the Tim Percy had turned on his invisibility and was watching the whole scene. As the Cyclops shackled Tracy he started to walk away, out of the camp. Perses walked in front of him leading the way, as they walked away Percy quickly followed behind them. He didn't want to kill them or he wouldn't be able to find the rest of the hunters. As He followed he heard something that made him want to snap that moment he heard it.

"Master after your done with the hunters, can I have them to add to my playthings."

"Sure but you have to wait until I humiliate them in front of Olympus myself. But I get to keep the lieutenant for myself; I think she will make a great mother for my children. Being as she is part titan already."

**PERCY POV:**

As the words left their mouths I had to use every force in my body from killing them on the spot. As I calmed myself down I noticed we were approaching a rundown mansion with boarded up Windows and lost shingles. The paint had chipped away and it was two stories tall. The door was broken but as we approached it opened like a normal one.

Before I went in I sent a quick prayer to Artemis about the recent events. After I finished the moon dulled greatly and had an eerie look to it. As Perses opened the door I slipped in under his arm before he closed it. Before he shut it though I noticed someone walk out from behind a tree, she was covered in silver and had a scary look on her face, that sent shivers down my back. As the door closed I lost sight of her, with a light click the door locked itself.

Perses and the Cyclops went across the ruined main hall and too a door that probably lead to the basement. As he opened it I was right, it had stairs that led down in the basement. The walls were lined with cobblestone and moss was growing on some parts of the staircase.

It seemed like we walked down for about a hour we came to a door finally. As we came closer I started to hear people talking to each other. As Perses opened the door I was met with a sight that just about made me snap again.

In the middle of the room was a cage that had every hunter in it. Some only had on pants or skirts, some had torn off clothes. Most of the younger hunters were crying in the corner of the cage, Zoë was trying to comfort them. She didn't have any upper body clothes on, revealing her breasts. From the scene I could confirm all of the hunters were there, and the hunters tried to make all of them clothed the only remaining completely naked one was Zoë as she took off her skirt and panties and gave them to one of the younger hunters who didn't even have panties on.

The Cyclops tossed Tracy in on the ground and closed and locked the door behind him. The girls rushed over to her and pulled her away from the door, they woke her up after a little. As they were trying to wake her up Perses was setting up a video camera and some lights. When Tracy did wake up she shot up standing, but she almost fell from blood loss from her head wound

When she saw Zoë she instantly started to take off her shirt but Zoë stopped her and made her put her shirt back on.

"It's my job as the leader to protect you, even if that means exposing myself." All the girls were crying after she aid that.

This made me mad so walked over to we're Zoë was by the cage. While Perses and his minions weren't looking, I took off my hoodie and passed it through the cage and dropped it on Zoë's lap. As soon as it hit her she whispered something.

"Percy your here, did you pray to Artemis." She whispered.

"Yes I did, and put on my hoodie it's big enough to cover your whole body. You're kind of distracting like that." I whispered back with a blush on my invisible face.

She blushed slightly and covered her beautiful body with my hoodie. After she put it on the other hunters noticed and got the idea that I was there.

"It's warm, thank you." She said with a blush.

"You're welcome; know I'm going to let Artemis in the house. I'll be back in a little I promise."

"Okay but you better come back to us, got it."

"I got it." As I left I looked back one more time to see Zoë smiling as she snuggled in my hoodie.

**Zoë's POV:**

"I got it." I could feel Percy leave the side of the cage.

I snuggled into his hoodie it was so warm, I smelled it to it had a different smell than I thought. It smelled like a home cooked meal, I inhaled deeply and got as much of the smell as possible. I noticed the hunters looking at me with a look in their eyes that suggested finally.

It's true I like Percy after two and a half years with him he rubbed off on me. He knew I was a half titan but thought nothing off it, even my fellow hunters take a while to get used to the news. After I beat him up I didn't talk to him until him a year later after that we started to get closer and closer, but being a huntress I can't fall in love.

As my thoughts drifted to Percy my and drifted to a tattoo on my outer thigh, it was a tiara over a crescent moon. I remember the day before I got it last year.

_Flashback:_

I was in my tent working on my bow to keep it in top shape. I heard a sudden male scream; I just sighed and walked out of my tent. I found Percy strapped down onto the dining table with his shirt and hoodie off. I blushed slightly by the sight of his six packs and toned muscles.

I walked forward to one of our new hunters Sera who currently had some sort of tools on a chair next to her. She had some gloves on and I noticed that the tools were tattoo tools, so I had to ask what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing to Percy?"

"He said he wanted a tattoo (yes they are giving a tattoo to an eleven year old) so we're having Sera give him one seeing, as she has done it before. Pulse she has a sweet design too you should look at it."

"Okay that explains most of it but why does he need strapped down and what was that scream about?"

"Oh that that was Percy after we told him that it was a needle. Apparently he's afraid of them, so he told us to strap him down. The scream was her showing him the needle that she is going to use."

"Oh okay so what is the design you're going to use."

"Oh here this is it." Sera handed me a piece of paper that handed the design.

It was the same as the design as the hoodie he always who're, the color was all black except the iris in the eye was red. Above the vertical eye was a crown, I like the designs on it. I handed it back to her and nodded in approval of it.

"After your done do you think you could give me one?"

"Sure, but why know of all times?"

"After 2000 years of never doing anything like this I think it's time so. I'm going to take your suggestion for one once you're done with Percy okay."

"Okay once I'm done I'll make me designs that you might like, is that okay."

"Yay it fine, but make it for my outer thigh okay."

"Okay that area determines the size so I'll think of something; know I'm going to start on Percy. If you want to watch feel free to." She smirked as she said this and started her piece of work on Percy's left bicep over his heart.

"I'm good." As I turned and left I heard him start to whine from the needle, just as I entered my tent I heard one last loud whimper then it disappeared as I closed the tent.

_Flashback end:_

_Third person pov:_

As Zoë ended her little flashback she felt over the tattoo she still wasn't used to it yet. When she showed Artemis the first time she just nodded in approval, apparently she didn't mind that she got it. She noticed that Perses had finished setting up the video cameras and lights, there was a countdown going on a screen behind all the equipment.

'Come on Percy hurry up.' She thought.

As soon as she finished the thought she noticed the door to the room a little and then close. She had to strain he eyes to see the invisible Artemis, she had a faint almost nonexistent. She got closer to the door of the cage and started to try to unlock it without making any sound.

"Ahh, Artemis how nice of you to join us." Perses said with his back turned to her.

"Why have you done this to my hunters Perses!?" As she said this she came into existence.

"I gathered them because my boss told me to, I'm going to use this as an opportunity to give a show to you Olympia's. After that I was going to give your hunters to my minions for play toys, I was going to have your lieutenant Zoë for myself. She is going to be the mother of my children after I make her submit to me as a slave."

"I won't let that happens you monster." As she finished she drew her hunting knives, Percy was still working on the cage at the time.

Just as she was about to attack Perses clapped her hands together. Suddenly Artemis dropped her knives, her face showed pain and exhaustion.

"I made this room just for you Artemis; it was made to cancel out all of your godly powers. You are no more powerful than a normal human being right now." Percy almost had the cage open just a little more.

"So what I'm still going to kick your ass, you ugly son of a bitch."

"Ha-ha... the most you could do right now is crawl to my feet and kiss them. You only have 1 minute until I broadcast to Olympus."

"At least let the girls go, you can keep me I don't care. Just let the girls go okay please I beg of you." She said this bowing her head; Percy had just finished unlocking it and opened the gate.

"GO!" Percy shouted.

Instantly all of the girls got up and started running out of the cage and up the stairs.

"No you worthless demigod." As he shouted Percy picked up Artemis's small body and came into reality.

He ran over to Zoë and handed her to her. "Take her and run to the camp go, call Orthos and Tia, they will protect you as you travel. Know go I'll cover your back." All she could do was nod, as she grabbed Artemis and started up the stairs.

He turned back around to face Perses and his goons and said one thing. "Looks like I'm stuck with the goons and you."

**LINE BREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

The last of the hunters made it out of the build; Zoë was last out of the building all the hunters were gathered about a football field away still in the front yard of the mansion.

"Is everyone here?" They nodded.

"Okay good, Artemis are you able to walk." Zoë asked still holding her twelve year old form.

"No, I can't even feel my body. Whatever he used sucked me dry of power, I'll be able to move in about a minute okay." Zoë nodded.

Just as she finished there was a loud breaking sound over by the mansion. Everyone looked at the mansion at once, all the sudden the front door was blown open. The body of Percy flew through the air and landed a couple of feet from the hunters. Some of the daughters of Apollo run over to check on him.

"I'm okay, just run I'll be fine." As he said this he coughed up some blood and spit it on the ground.

"No you need first aid know, eat this." Said Tracy as she shoved a square of ambrosia in his mouth. He chewed it quickly and swallowed it; as soon as he did he looked better.

"Ha! You thought you could take me boy. Bah I've had more trouble with normal demigods." Perses said as he stepped out of the ruined door.

His goons were right behind him one had a video camera and another held a screen that showed the number five on it. Percy summed his backpack and quickly took out his hydra pelt jacket. The backpack disappeared and Percy activated his wrist bracelet, his white shield popped out and the crimson blade already drawn.

Percy had come to call this weapon κατακόκκινο ουρανό or crimson sky. He thought of the name about a month after he joined the hunters; he still has to find a name for his bow though.

As he took his stance for battle he walked forward and met Perses in the middle of his goons and the hunters. Perses drew a six foot long sword and changed his suit into golden armor.

**PERCY POV:**

"Why do you fight for the hunter's boy, why don't you join me. From your skills I've seen you will greatly help our cause. It would be a waste to just kill you boy."

"I fight because my mother told me to protect them for a time (chaos still hasn't told him who she is). I will not join your cause; I will kill you here and know."

Perses spun his sword in his had sad look on his face which quickly turned to a wicked smile. Percy lunged at him with a deadly arc to slice his chest, Perses deflected the attack and quickly spun his sword to decapitate Percy. I ducked to avoid to as I ducked I racked the side of my shield to make a nice gash on his leg.

Re roared in pain and kicked me in the chest knocking me back ten feet. I quickly got on my feet to find a horizontal strike coming towards me. I planted the blade into the ground and waited for the strike to hit. As he felt the blow strike his shield, the blade started to cut through the ground and I started to slide on the ground behind my shield. Dirt started to pile up behind me as I slid on my knees behind my shield.

By the time I stopped sliding I found myself by the hunters. Artemis was on her feet by this time and in front or me. She looked dead tired, she barley had a grip on her knife, Zoë was by her side. She had the same stance as Artemis and was still in my hoodie.

"What are you doing? Get behind me you can't fight him your to week right know, Zoë you to."

"No boy you must stay behind me, you didn't even notice your arm is broken from the blow."

As I looked at my right arm I noticed it was in a funny shape, then the pain hit. I immediately retracted my shield and held my arm. Perses walked forward slowly twirling his sword. I just noticed the camera was rolling and the screen showed the Olympians watching I couldn't see their faces but I could feel they were pissed off.

As Perses closed in he made a general strike with his sword. As it made its ark Artemis and Zoë tried to block it but it knocked their weapons aside with ease. Artemis staggered back to one knee, Zoë the same.

"Are you watching Olympians, if you are good because known you get to watch me kill the goddess of the hunt. Watch as I spill the blood of a God."

As he finished he brought his sword straight up ready to strike Artemis and cleave her in half. Then I did something that changed me forever.

As Perses brought down his sword I pushed past Artemis and put up both my arms and closed my eyes. I felt the blade hit my shoulder and stop, I heard a scream and a chuckle.

"Looks like your hydra pelt saved most of your body boy." She stepped back a couple feet and just starred.

'Most my body what does he mean' I thought.

I looked over to my left to find Artemis, Tracy, and Zoë looking at me. Tracy was crying heavily and Zoë was on the verge of tears while Artemis had no emotion on her face.

"What?"

"Percy your arms." Tracy said through tears.

"What?" Then I looked down.

Both my hands were gone from my arms; my hands were lying on the ground in front of me. My arms bled heavily from their stubs, I just starred at them and starred. I didn't feel any pain, I didn't get sad or depressed I got angry. I felt the rage of that had built up finally released it, and then I heard a voice in my head.

'That's it Percy, release your true power it is finally time.' Said my mother's voice in my head

I released my anger all at once with it came a wave of power so large I thought it would break my body into a million pieces. With the new found power I let out a roar that would bring any god to his knees in fear, I heard the trees creaking and shaking from the force or the roar. Towards the end of the roar I felt a force surround my body and my world was encased in a sphere of pure darkness.

**A/N: okay my followers it tis done, if you all noticed Zoë speaks normal English. I didn't want to do all of the translating sorry. So the reviews are over but I would like a list of five powers from each of you that you would like. Review them to me and tell people about my story please that would make my month. I reviewed all my chapters for grammar and resubmitted them okay thank you.**

**Things to review:**

**5 powers.**

**Something you would like me to add.**


	8. Discover Some Powers And Get A New Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: all right my peeps how you like the last chapter I like it very much. Thanks for all the reviews too guy's and girls. I'm tempted to do something crazy with the story but I don't know yet but I'm feeling crazy.**

**LAST TIME:**

'That's it Percy, release your true power it is finally time.' Said my mother's voice in my head

I released my anger all at once with it came a wave of power so large I thought it would break my body into a million pieces. With the new found power I let out a roar that would bring any god to his knees in fear, I heard the trees creaking and shaking from the force or the roar. Towards the end of the roar I felt a force surround my body and my world was encased in a sphere of pure darkness.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As Percy's roar started a black veil slowly came from above him. It slowly encased him and shrouded his whole body; he looked like a shade from hell that has never seen sunlight. Before anyone could say anything the shroud encasing Percy expanded suddenly, the hunters tried to run but the shroud was faster.

It turned into a slowly expanding dome of pitch blackness; it finally stopped after one mile encasing the whole mansion. The monster and the hunters couldn't move, in the dead center of it all stood Percy. His stubs weren't bleeding anymore; he stood still watching Perses as he just stood looking at Percy.

The titan was too afraid to move because in front of him stood a demigod that had so much power he could kill him with a flick of his wrist. Artemis just starred in fear at Percy; she suddenly collapsed down to one knee in a bowing stance. All the monsters and hunters also did the same in sync. Even Perses was brought down to one knee, he struggled against it with all of his might but it gave no yield.

Percy slowly turned to Artemis and Zoë who were kneeling beside each other. His hair seemed to be moving in a nonexistent wind, shadows dark as anything they have seen. Seemed to drip off it and fade into the dark dome, his eyes were completely different normal.

His eyes were calm flame, but the flames were different. The right eye was a black and white fire, while his left one was a calm red and bluish purple flame. His face held no emotion, only a blank look that seemed to stare past all barriers of emotional, and dig out all of the person's deepest secrets.

Percy extended his stub out for Artemis and Zoë to take. But he noticed this and said one word that seemed stupid to Artemis.

"Grow." That was all he said, in a deep commanding voice.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, 'why would he say that.' Artemis thought. What happened next made everyone jump, even the Olympians who were still watching. Somehow they were uninfected by the dome of power and were still seated in their thrones.

At first nothing happened but the there was a small movement on both of his arm wounds. Slowly something came out of the wound and formed into a bone hand. Artemis realized it was his actual bone that grew just know, never could she fathom something like this existed. After the bone finally settled on both arms; the muscle and blood veins started to form and around the bone.

Muscle by muscle it steadily grew until it finally finished, and then the skin started to grow out of the muscle. After about ten seconds the hand looked good as new, he flexed the hand and moved it a little.

He finally knelt down and grabbed one of Zoë's and Artemis's hands. For once Artemis didn't want to destroy the male for touching her, it was a warm touch almost comforting. Zoë blushed uncontrollably as he grabbed her hand; she didn't know why she never felt like this normally when he was around.

"Rise, milady, and Zoë."

As he said this, they both felt the need to stand up, they both stood up with Percy helping them. Artemis stumbled a little and almost fell back down; Percy quickly caught her and stood back up. Percy could almost feel Apollo's rage threw the screen.

"Easy Milady you are still week." Zoë said to her, as she placed Artemis under her shoulder.

"Heal." Percy said and Artemis instantly felt brand new, she got off Zoë's shoulder and nodded to Percy.

"You may stand hunters, go help them." Percy said in his deep voice, but before they go Percy grabbed Zoë's arm.

"Zoë can I have my hoodie back." She nodded and almost started taking it off, but she stopped right before she did. She blushed even deeper and leaned into Percy's ear and whispered something.

"Percy I don't have anything on under this." Percy's face didn't even flinch he just nodded and snapped his fingers.

Instantly he was wearing his hoodie and Zoë was in her normal hunters outfit. All the other hunters also had on brand new and whole hunter outfits. She turned around and ran to help the others.

Percy turned back to Perses and walked right past him and over to one of his goons. He slowly raised his hand out over the Cyclops; she slowly squeezed his hand together. As he did the Cyclops face started to show pain, but he didn't scream. Percy closed his hand even more; the Cyclops suddenly gripped his chest and screamed.

Percy final closed his hath, the Cyclops's eyes rolled in the back of his head. His body suddenly started to shrivel like a mummy, final the body turned to a grey dust and blew away in the wind. A bubble or red liquid was above Percy slowly floating behind his wake, Cyclops after Cyclops until only one was left.

The red bubble slowly grew to the size of a basketball in his wake, when Percy finally reached the last Cyclops he looked up at the bubble and nodded.

"You will forever be my servant Cyclops, if you agree I will let you live." Percy said in his deep voice. "You may speak."

"Yes my Lord I will serve you, forever until I may never reform again. I will never go against you. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Good now go help Artemis and the hunters, tell her you are my slave and your promise. You must listen to her every command also." The Cyclops nodded and hurried to help the hunters and Artemis.

The Olympians all watched in awe as the boy easily designated e Cyclops force. How he made that last Cyclops his little bitch with one sentence. What happened next frightened them.

Percy walked back to Perses who were still on one knee, and sweating profusely to get out of it. Percy walked in front of him and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Perses you will experience something worse than hell, for harming the hunt."

"What can a twelve and a half year old boy possibly do to a titan?"

"This."

Percy reached up but the orb or red liquid and suddenly the liquid traveled completely around his hoodie. In a second hoodie looked almost red, from its normal black. Suddenly the liquid was soaked into the hoodie; the eye on the back turned a deep black. The hoodie started to get more and more rigged, until it turned into a chest piece of armor.

The armor quickly spread all over his body and head when it all final settled down, and the darkness lifted from the armor. There stood Percy in a armor that was only meant for kings.

The armor on the legs was black and looked like it was, overlapping sections of plates that formed to his legs with slightly pointed edges. It was like this up to the middle of his shoulders in a triangle shape up from the waste on the back not the front. Each plate bent like it was rubber as he walked over to Perses, as he looked at his feet.

As he looked up as his front he saw his chest plate. The chest plate didn't meet in the middle it looked like ¥ in the front. In by the gap on the edges it was pointed and looked like old it would chop off your hand if our stuck it in. In the gap in the chest plate, it showed an image of two suns. One was black and the other was white but it wasn't so bright enough you couldn't see it.

Both Sun's seemed to feed off each other and mix in between them. In the middle were they mixed was a micro Sun which was both black and white and slowly mixing together. We're the scene met his shoulders were claws pointed outward and grabbed his shoulders. All the armor seemed smooth and slick but it looked like it was made out of blackened steel, made from a blacksmith during the Greek era.

The back or the armors back was still made out of the small pieces of armor like the boots. It was kind or looked like Dragon scales, but made or metal and slightly pointy instead of smooth and round. He wore a cloak that covered his arms and face, from what Perses could tell he did have a helmet on.

The hood blew off in a genital wind, reveling a helmet only a few could ever forget. It was a simple single piece of armor; it was a black it looked like it was carved out of a single piece of black metal found in the earth's crust. It wasn't refined or anything just like it was picked out of the earth and carved right there.

It was shaped like a skull but not any skull; it was the shape of a demon skull. It had three sets of horns the largest and longest were on the back of the head. They ran down the back of his head, just past his shoulders and curved up the whole time. The second one did the same but only ran past his head only an inch. The final one pointed in front of him, like any normal demon horns. Each horn was leased with white stripes down them.

The eyes on the skull were shallow and pitch black, Perses just noticed he had a pure metal tale. It swung back and forth slowly on the end looked like a point or a spear. The cloak suddenly willed back with some force of wind revealing Percy's arm.

They were nothing like the armor the right arm was white and shiny metal look to it, on the top of the hand was a symbol that was his trade mark eye. On the left was a pure red arm it looked like it was on fire but it wasn't, the same symbol was on the top of the hand to. That's when Percy final spoke in a demonic deep voice.

"Do you like it; it was a present from my mother. It is made of three things, the scales of a metal Dragon. They are only found on the deepest levels of the crust on this planet. An elder lava demons bones and skull, there bones are indestructible. Finally a metal only found when two stars make another; I do not know the name because it doesn't have one."

"The image on my chest is actually a portal to the metals home place, the gravity is so massive there you will be pulverized into atoms before you know it. Only if you stab me there will you get sucked in, it's an only one way portal to."

"Do you think that scares me boy?"

"It should because what going to you will scar you for the rest of your immortal life, let me demonstrate for you."

Percy walked over to two trees; he stood in between them both and placed both of his gauntlets on the trees. The tree with the white arm immediately started to grow and become bigger. The tree with the red arm quickly started to shrivel and rot; the leaves fell off onto the ground. Even the grass around the tree started to rot and decay, Percy finally let go and walked back over to Perses.

"Know which hand would you like my great titan Perses."

By this time the hunters were just watching the show in as, as we're the Olympians. Artemis was currently using Percy's Cyclops slave as a chair and Zoë was with her. All the girls were sitting and watching, some just were asleep from the day's events. The Olympians were all kind of emotions; Poseidon looked proud, Ares looked battle starved and this was a fine drink, Hestia was discussing something with Hera, finally Zeus looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

'How can a child of a minor god be so powerful, I must destroy this boy when Artemis brings I'm back. Along with that mortal Apollo has been hiding for the past few years.'

"I'll take the white one boy." He smirked.

"Fair enough titan."

Percy walked over to him and put his hand on Perses shoulder. "This may hurt a bit." Perses instantly felt like he could topple Zeus from his throne but that's when it all went wrong. Perses felt his shoulder swell and pain flair up in his arm, the pain grew unbearable until Perses let out a scream.

"What are you doing, I said the healing one not the death one." Perses screamed.

"But I am using the healing one; I just never told you what it does if you heal something that is already at 100% did I. Well let me tell you what will happen, normally it stops when the person is at full heath. But I can make it go farther than that, what I am doing is making your whole boy develop cancer at once. Your body will exploded after I give one final push, normally it would only take a second but I'm going to make this last."

As Percy finished his description, Perses body suddenly started to grow and become deformed. There were screams from Perses during the whole time, buy the time Perses skin started to split Percy suddenly stopped. Whose tail started to wag in happiness, everyone saw this and became disgusted.

"Know for the finale push Perses."

Percy suddenly rammed his whole right arm in the engrossed body of Perses. Suddenly the body exploded into a golden shower of immortal blood and organs. Just as the wave or blood reached the hunter it parted around them, I flooded backwards were it began. The blood started to disappear into nothing as it swirled around Percy.

Percy's armor was sucking up the blood like it was a fine wine. It went into every crevice in the armor, to the others it looked like a vampire. Finally all the blood was gone and a five foot pile or organs surround Percy. All the hunters stepped forward slowly and cautiously of the pile guts that Percy was still under.

Suddenly the pile or organs started to rot but they were sent-less as they did. After fifteen seconds the pile burst into golden dust and floated away. Percy was standing still looking up towards the top of the dome.

"Percy are you still there?" Asked a timid Tracy.

"Yes I am." Percy's normal voice said through the helmet.

He faced towards them golden blood still dripping from the armor. Artemis noticed that the armor had changed slightly. Instead or boots were black metal cover Dragon claws, only four toes, three in front one in back. But they we're still proportional to his body, which made the armor looked even cooler.

"Can you take off the helmet please I want to make sure your all right." Tracy said.

"Okay." Percy said

The helmets horns drew back into the helmet and it seemed to fold back into a cloak that reappeared on Percy's armor. The arms also retracted into the armor, his hair still looked like it was flowing with darkness and his eyes also looked the same.

"How's this for ya?" he asked as he smile.

Tracy smiled and ran up to Percy and gave him a short hug. He hugged her back lightly the told her to get back to Artemis.

"Percy what happened to all of the blood there was so much of it?" Zoë and Artemis asked at the same time.

"Ah my armor kind or runs off immortal life energy. That right there was enough for a hundred years. That's what that red stuff was when I killed the Cyclops."

"Okay but did you make Perses fade?" Artemis asked, by this time one of the hunters had grabbed the screen that showed the Olympians and placed it over by them to listen.

"No I didn't I sent him to Tartarus to reform, it may take him a couple of century's to reform."

Artemis looked happy as did all of the hunters; the council made a silent argument and nodded.

"Artemis, bring him to Olympus after your done there, which means immediately after." Zeus said through the screen, Artemis just nodded and the screen turned off.

"Zoë can you catch me?" Percy asked.

"What why?" Zoë asked.

The armor retracted and transformed back into the hoodie, the dome disappeared reveling the nights sky. Percy's hoodie had a crown above the eye know. Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body started to collapse the Zoë ran over and caught him mid fall. He was out cold from the power usage of the day his bracelet and ring was back on to; the hydra pelt was on underneath his hoodie.

"Tracy help bring Percy over to me I'm going to teleport us all to Olympus." Artemis said.

"Okay Milady." Tracy said as she grabbed a arm or Percy and hauled him over to Artemis.

"Gather round girls, everyone grab arms. You Cyclops go to camp and pack it up I'll teleport you and the things to my temple you will wait outside, after up put everything inside."

"Yes Milady." Was heard from everyone, the Cyclops rushed off to pack everything.

Everyone grabbed arms and held on to Artemis, with a flash they left. Leaving behind a scene that no one would have suspected would have been a place we're a titans was forced down to Tartarus by a mere demigod.

**LINE BREAK:**

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

There was a bright silver flash outside the throne room, the people around squinted their eyes to catch a view of who it was. After the flash died down there stood one goddess of the hunt, fifteen of her hunters, and one sleeping male. The male was being drug by his collar of his hoodie by the goddess, and the hunters didn't seem to mind.

"Zoë take Perseus to my brother's palace, he need to be healed before he confronts the council. Girls you are welcome to join us but I would suggest you go to my temple, you all have had a long day." They all nodded.

"Milady can I go with Zoë to help with Percy?" Tracy asked.

"I don't see why not, oh that reminds me what are we going to do about Orthos and Tia?"

"Don't worry the go somewhere every day to sleep, I think they will be fine Milady." Zoë said, Artemis nodded and hurried off to the throne room to discuss the past event of the boy.

All the hunters left for Artemis's house to catch some shut eye, while Zoë and Tracy dragged Percy to Apollo's temple. The temple wasn't that hard to find, it was made completely out of gold and shined like the sun. To be truthful it was hard to look at without being blinded.

As Zoë and Tracy approached the temple people eyed them, they were all thinking the same thing. 'I wonder what the poor boy did to deserve this.' When they reached the door Zoë knocked and stepped back and waited for the sun god to open the door.

They heard shuffling inside and footsteps coming to the door. The door swung open to see a thousand watt smile and face that almost no women could resist.

"Why hello hunters why might you be here today, did you finally decide to break your oath an-." He ranting was quickly ended by Zoë kicking him in the balls.

He fell to both knees grabbing his groin and a single tear fell from his eye which he whipped away. He stayed like that for a couple seconds the slowly stood up, and motioned for them to come in. Tracy was in shock at this time, Zoë just kicked a Olympian in the balls how is she not dead.

"Okay I should have saw that coming, go put him on the first medical bed to the right of the women. Artemis already filled me in on the situation, feel free to stay if you will I have snacks if you get hungry."

He walked behind them with a slight limp, as they reached the medical room they saw the women. Tracy walked over to her and gasped, this woman was beautiful she must have had a blessing from Aphrodite.

"Who is she she's beautiful?" Tracy said looking at Apollo.

"To be truthful she is this boy's mother, she all natural to not surgery no blessings. Though I do think she may be the daughter of a legacy's child of Aphrodite." He said looking over Percy.

"You better not have touched her in any inappropriate way, or else I'll kill you Apollo." Zoë said with venom in her voice.

"Don't worry, I have had Artemis already promised me he'll if I did. She been in a coma for the past couple years, she hasn't moved from that spot for years." He said as he checked Percy's pulse.

"You better not be lying or else Artemis will have your head Apollo." Zoë said.

"Like the god of truth could lie, by the way the boy will wake up in about a hour so watch over him will ya. I have to go to the throne room to discuss the boy's future with the rest of the council. When he wakes up bring him to the throne room immediately." Zoë and Tracy nodded.

Apollo then proceeded to walk out of his temple to the throne room, leaving Percy and the girls in the room alone waiting until Percy woke up.

**LOCATION: THRONE ROOM**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

As I walked into the throne room I heard several silent conversations between some of them. As I sat down the conversations stopped and father turned to me.

"Hello Artemis, nice to see you I haven't seen you in a couple months."

"Same father, we will continue when Apollo finishes healing the boy."

"Yes I believe so daughter." Just as he finished Apollo walked in and sat down.

"Apollo how long until the boy wakes up?" Zeus asked.

"A couple of minutes then we can begin discussing his future." Zeus nodded the motioned the first order of business.

"The first thing to discuss is the child Poseidon sired twelve years ago, what was the boy's name Nick I believe." Zeus said.

I immediately looked at Poseidon who tried to avoid everyone's gazes.

'I thought you only had one son uncle.' I mentally shouted at him.

'Well I do only have one official blood son I adopted Percy but Nick was a drunk night baby. I didn't even know myself until a week ago, I sent him to camp half blood.'

'Okay but what about Percy.'

'I still consider him my son, but there is something you should know after this.'

'Okay after the meeting you better tell me or else.' He nodded and turned back to the talking Zeus.

"-I think we should kill the child immediately." At this uncle shot up and grabbed his trident, Hestia quickly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Poseidon immediately calmed down and nodded to her; she smiled and sat back down by the hearth.

"Well if you do that what keeps me from killing your children you bore brother." Poseidon said calmly.

"You will don no such thing brother!" Zeus said as he stood up with his master bolt in hand crackling in energy.

"Uncle, father shut up! Father we will not kill Poseidon's child or that will break out war, do not make us chose a side when you two fight." I yelled everyone else nodded.

Zeus looked like he was about to explode in pure anger from Artemis talking back to him. He quickly sat down knowing if he did kill Poseidon's child, he would start a war between them. He was still furious that he couldn't kill the child but sighed in defeat and nodded that I was right.

"Good know I think we have a visitor, girls bring him in."

**PERCY POV:**

I remember waking up in a soft bed, the smell of cleaner in the air. I slowly opened my eyes to a very bright room; I quickly squinted my eyes and tried to adjust to the light. Once they finally adjusted I opened then looked around the room to see we're I was.

I found myself in a hospital room that had three beds, there was brand-new medical equipment. I looked to my left to see an unexpected sight; Tracy was taking a nap on the other bed her back facing towards me. What really surprised me was who was by my side; Zoë had her head my side sleeping in a chair.

Her hair showed signs or restlessness and her eyes were closed. I didn't move for a minute just admiring the view, her face was beautiful and seemed soft as silk. Suddenly a tear sprouted from her eyes, I quickly took action and gently whipped it away.

"It's okay Zoë its okay." I whispered, she seemed to smile a little.

She slowly started to move and slowly sat up, she had a little drool on her cheek which made she look even cuter. She finally noticed I was awake and blushed deeply, she quickly gathered herself and punched me in the arm.

"Don't tell anyone or I will kill you." She said with a blush, I nodded quickly.

"Know get up your needed in the throne room." I nodded again and at up slowly, Zoë woke up Tracy.

"Okay I'm ready, let's get going." I said standing up slowly.

"Good know follow me to the throne room."

I followed them out the door, but before they closed the door I got one last look. I saw the legs of someone, and then the door closed. I followed them down a street that had a lot of different minor gods and wood spirits. As we got to the throne room we heard Artemis's voice through the door.

"Good know I think we have a visitor, girls bring him in."

As I walked in the throne room it was a sight to seen every throne was different. Artemis's looked like it was out of tree branches or various different trees. The cushions were made of grass and it looked pretty comfortable. Poseidon's looked like it was made flowing water; there were some fish underneath him in the bottom.

There were many others pure gold for Apollo, soft and pink for Aphrodite, mechanical for Hephaestus, blood red for Ares, Demeter's was made of grain stocks, but Zeus was made of storm clouds that gave off little sparks here and there. I quickly walked forward and bowed to Artemis then Zeus, Zeus looked furious while Artemis on the other hand looked surprised and baffled.

"Why do you bow to Artemis before me boy?" He said with anger in his voice.

"I mean no disrespect Lord Zeus, it's just she saved my life before I own my life to her." I said still bowing.

He scoffed, " very well but do not do it again boy, know do you know why you are here boy."

"No Lord Zeus I do not." Still bowing.

"You may rise boy, you are here for use to discuss your future."

"Have I done something wrong Lord Zeus, for you guys to discuss my future?" I asked.

"Yes you are powerful demigod almost too powerful, we will discuss if you will die or live today." As he finished I stayed silent in shock, Poseidon looked pissed and furious.

"But why I killed a titan, I saved Lady Artemis, why would I turn against Olympus?" I almost yelled.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Artemis who didn't meet his gaze.

"Is this true daughter, did he rescue you, we saw him kill the titan."

She bit her lip and cursed herself. "Yes father it is true he saved me with his power that he used, he also helped all of my hunters escape before you guys started watching."

"Hmm... Well this does help you maybe I will reduce your sentence." Zeus said while stroking his beard.

"What sentence were will I be going?" I asked.

"We will tell you after your fate has been decided know, what was that power you used?"

"It's called the kings room." I don't know we're the name came from but it sounded right.

"How did you acquire this power boy?" Zeus asked hopping to obtain this power himself.

"I was born with it, this is the first time I used it though."

"What does the power enable you to do?" This question came from Athena who was writing it down hopping to find out who my parent was.

"It allows he to control the space that it covers."

"What do you mean boy." Artemis asked.

"Let me demonstrate, can I have a glass of water?"

Poseidon flicked his hand and a glass of water appeared in my hand. I activated my power I felt a slight tug in my gut and a sphere appeared around my hand. All the gods looked with interest as I did.

"What would you like to drink Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"Orange juice." I nodded and focused on the sphere on my hand and spoke.

"Turn into orange juice." I said in a surprising deep tone.

I waited a second and found and the sphere retracted into my body, in my hand was a glass full of Orange juice. Most God's looked stunned, Zeus looked at it like a new tool for his personal use. I walked over to Artemis's throne and offered her the glass, she shrunk down and grabbed the glass and took a sip. She smiled then grew and continued drinking it.

"That's a small example of what it is, I control the matter in the area. I also have a form of charmspeak when it is active. But anything I want to happen in the king's area happens to my will, even time bends to my will while it is active."

Every god looked uncomfortable when I said this, but Zeus was the first to speak.

"Can you share this power boy?" Zeus almost yelled.

"From what I can tell, no I cannot." He looked frustrated and turned to the others and had a silent discussion.

"Boy we will vote on your sentence, but before that Poseidon said he has something to say."

"Thank you brother, before you vote hear me out bother sisters, all Olympians. When this boy was but a mere baby I adopted him, yet I didn't at the same time." All the Olympians looked confused but he continued.

"She I adopted him I said my name but Neptune managed to also adopt him."

There was silence until everyone started yelling, they also started to shift into their Roman forms. Once everyone calmed down Jupiter finally spoke.

"Boy your father has saved you today, if it were not for our earlier argument. Your fate of Tartarus has been changed know we must discuss which camp you go to."

'I just escaped Tartarus, with the help of my just announced adoptive father. What a way to end the day, but what do they mean by camps.' There was a silent discussion between them until Hera finally said something.

"Boy we have decided on something different from the camps. Since your both Roman and Greek you will act as a bridge between both, your job is to help all the gods who are in need. All the demigods who are lost you will direct them to their respected camps; you will live in the shadows as our aid. Would you accept this job boy, you will travel alone except when you're helping demigods find their homes.

I thought of this this I went over my options; go to Tartarus forever, become a aid for Olympus. I think I'll take option two over one any day.

"I'll become the aid of Olympus, is there anything I must do."

"You make must pledge yourself to Olympus boy." Hera said.

"I Perseus Jackson pledge myself to Olympus to be its aid forever until my life ends unless Olympus turns against me." After I finished Hera nodded with the other Olympians.

"Wait, can I stay at both camps for a little to get used to how they work before I begin." I asked Athena seemed surprised I asked this then said something.

"That would be logical I suggest you spend three months in each camp, the day you turn twelve you will start your job." I nodded in approval.

"Know I officially name you Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, the aid of Olympus may you survive until you become immortal." Zeus said.

"Welcome to the job Percy." Artemis said.

**A/N: all right it's done thank you to those who reviewed. I got one idea from someone already so thank you. The next lemon won't happen for a while I'm sorry. I might be able to get something's in there but ya. I hope you guys like it I really do. The chapters might get longer finish times also since my CNA class is starting tomorrow it might be a week to 5 day intervals, sorry.**

**Things to Review:**

**Just mentions and questions I will answer when I can.**

**Some powers people**


	9. Camp Half-Blood Month One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: all right you guys like the last chapter if you did that you. My chapter submission dates might get further apart I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to get them in on time I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's life.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Wait can I stay at both camps for a little, to get used to how they work before I begin?" I asked Athena seemed surprised I asked this then said something.

"That would be logical I suggest you spend three months in each camp, the day you turn twelve you will start your job." I nodded in approval.

"Know I officially name you Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, the aid of Olympus may you survive until you become immortal." Zeus said.

"Welcome to the job Percy." Artemis said.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

They told me I have one day to get all my things together, for now I just stuffed it all in my backpack of awesomeness. I'm currently at the hunter's camp giving them one last dinner before I have to go to camp half blood. I decided I would go there first since it would be easier to adapt to the Greek life before a Roman one.

"So what do you guys want to eat, I'm up for anything to day ask away gorge yourselves with the finest food I can summon." Immediately Tracy's hand shot up.

"What would you like Tracy?"

"Give me baby back ribs, some cottage cheese, Caesar salad, and some fine French bread." She almost drooled when asking for it.

I clapped my hands together and the food appeared before her, she immediately dived in. The others hands shot you like wildfire; there were fancy foods like shrimp or crab. Even some callemary popped up with one of the girls; finally I got to Zoë to take her order.

"What would you like Zoë?"

"I would like a nice king crab, a side of butter, some normal salad, a small bowl or clams, and finally a slice of chocolate cake."

I smiled at this and snapped my fingers and the food appeared; I went over to the Cyclops in the corner of camp and summoned him a whole cooked pig. He immediately thanked me and started eating.

"Hey Bill (his name), I'm going to leave camp for six months then you can travel with me again okay. I need you to listen to Artemis, do as she says okay. I now she can be mean sometimes but try your best." He just nodded and continued eating.

As I walked to we're the wolves were I summed me a ham and cheese sandwich, can never deny a classic. As I walked closer to the wolves camp I noticed two larger ones, one was white the other was pitch black. I smiled and started to walk faster to the hounds, when I got there I polished off my sandwich.

"Het Orthos, Tia how are you guys doing?" As I petted them both, they leaned into it almost crushed me in the middle of them.

"Hey easy... Okay I'm going to ask you guys a favor for me, I need you to listen to me. That means I ask you to do what I say okay." Both their ears flattened in sadness, for they knew what I was going to say.

"I need you two to stay and protect the hunters, please listen to Artemis and hunters." Tia liked the hunters and so did Orthos, but they didn't like the lesbian ones like Kelsey and Cody.

"Please guy's."

I gave them puppy dog eyes, I've been learning from Tracy's use of it on me of the past couple years. They both tried to look away bot they eventually gave up and subcommand to the look. They looked down in defeat, I smiled and rubbed them behind their ears and patted them one last time.

"See you guys in six months on my twelfth birthday, stay safe and protect the hunters I'm leaving in about ten minutes. Come and see my departure love you guys see you soon."

They licked my hand softly and lay back down to continue sleeping. I walked back to the camp to find everyone around Artemis talking frantically. As I walked closer Tracy spotted me and ran over to me, and grabbed my arm.

"Percy you have to wait okay." As she hauled me off to my tent.

"Wait... Wait for what?" I asked as she grabbed me.

"Your surprise okay, you have to wait. I'll get you later okay so wait."

She finally got me to my tent and sat me down on my bed, and started to leave but turned back around and eyed me. I got the silent message, 'don't you leave', I nodded and continued sitting for about thirty minutes. Finally Tracy walled back in and started to drag me towards the door.

"Close your eyes I want you to be surprised, so that means close them." I rolled my eyes but I closed them.

She took me out side and I heard chatter of the hunters, which stopped when I turned a corner. I walked a couple of more Stella and Tracy stopped me from walking any further.

"Okay you can open your eyes know Percy."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a sight most would never see. There was a sign that said good by Percy, there were a multitude of different part things also. There was a table with five gifts, one was bigger than the rest. The hunter were all standing around Artemis who had a present in her hands, she had a small blush on her face from embarrassment.

"Surprise!"

I was stunned at first and couldn't get words out of my mouth, I was like a fish I opened and closed my mouth for a minute. When I finally gather myself Tracy had pulled me over and sat me down in a chair. I was handed a present by Tracy, I assumed it was her and looked at it.

"Go and open it, don't be afraid to tear the paper Percy." I quickly scanned the package; it was silver wrapped like the rest.

I started to tear open the package what was inside was one thing odd. It was a pocket watch, it was silver the design on the outside was the same design as the hoodie. The design was a light gold color, and there was no crown just the eye. I opened it up to find more than just a simple watch it had, multiple dials. It showed seconds to years on it.

On the lid though it had a dial like compass but it didn't show north, east, south, or west. Instead the needle simple pointed in on direction, when I moved it the needle stayed pointing in the direction.

"What is that a compass of a sort?" I asked her.

"Sort of, it always points towards we're the hunters are. So you can always visit and make us food." She said, but I knew there was a hidden meaning in the words.

"Thank you Tracy, I will use it wisely."

"Don't worry about losing it, it will always return to you and the chain will attach itself to you pants so you won't drop it."

I nodded and attached the chain to my pants and put it in my pocket, it felt like it disappeared but as I reached for it reappeared. 'Must be so that it makes it more comfortable.' I thought.

I then proceeded to open the next package; it was from Kelsey and Cody our lesbian couple of the group. As I finished opening it I found a lighter with one side silver and one side black. On the black side was a silver dove, the sacred animal of Aphrodite if I'm not mistaken.

"The light isn't your normal lighter instead of normal flames, it lights Greek fire when you strike it. It will always return to you to and will disappear when it not needed, but you can still use it if you reach in your pocket." Kelsey said.

"Thank you I will use it wisely." as I put it in my pocket.

"Oh. Even though you can use fire powers, this will save you energy when you light yourself on Greek fire." She said.

"Thanks that will help even more." I said.

I continued onto present three of six it was from Phoebe this time, I opened it to find something surprising even for the hunters. But then again phoebe never likes any male enough to get close to them. It was a foot long black hunters knife it had the designs of a battle on the side but I didn't know which one.

"This was a blade made of stygian iron, this is the sheath" she no more than was needed.

She handed his a black sheath, it was made for his belt on his back. It suddenly wrapped around him and the blade appeared in the sheath. She simply nodded and walked in the back of the group.

Number four of six was a simple silver dagger; it was the same length as Phoebe black knife. They said it was for when I had to harm werewolves and humans as it was still a human metal. It had a sheath on the other side of the black one, so I could grab both by reaching behind me with both arms.

Zoë's was next it was something small, as I opened it I glanced up at Zoë who tried to avoid eye contact with a blush on her face. As I finished opening it I found something I never thought I would expect from Zoë. It was a pendant the size of my palm or a little bigger.

It was a crescent moon, but the moon was made out of the eye design I always have with me. The middle of the eye was black and the rest was silver, it didn't have solid frame. Instead you could see through it in places, it looks like fire but it could have been water.

"This is beautiful, is it just for decoration or does it hold some special properties?" I asked.

"It is used to hold your cloak when your hoodie transforms, just put it in your pocket and it will disappear. It will only reappear when you activate your armor or cloak. There are a limitless supply so when you send maidens to our camp, give them it. It will disappear once they show Artemis, there can only be five at once though."

"Okay that's sweet, so it's a pendant for when I send girls to you for recognition, nice."

I put it on my hoodie and it disappeared, then I looked at Artemis who was still holding her present. She walked over and cleared her throughout for everyone to calm down.

"Percy I have two gifts for you, the first one is my full blessing. No male has ever received this, so use it wisely boy."

She put her hand out and started to chant in some Greek, suddenly I felt lighter on my feet and more flexible. She stopped and nodded at me, she suddenly gasped at my eyes.

They were there mixed black and white flames that flowed like water, there were sparkles of purple, red, blue, and silver know. Each color seemed to flow with the flames like a river on land but constantly shifting to the flames. They changed from their normal Sun looking, but know they looked like they were on fire.

I didn't know what she gasped at; eventually she stopped studying them and focused again. She handed me a box and quickly retreated to her hunters, as they forced her to hand it over.

I opened my last present to find something that seemed to contradict the normal black and silver all around me. It was a red bracelet just like my black one, except this one had a crescent moon instead of a eye. I slowly picked it up and examined it wondering how similar the two were.

"Were did you get this?" I asked still examining it.

"Actually your mother contacted me and sent it, know try it out." She commanded.

I put on the bracelet and it adjusted to my wrist like the other one so it wouldn't fall off. I tried to activate it like my other and it worked, it sprouted a red shield. The shape was the same as my other one except in the middle it had a cross of six empty circles. I extended the hidden blade; it was a shiny silver blade that looked so sharp it could cut thru anything.

On the back it had something written, I read it out load for everyone to hear.

"Αιώνια Ομόλογα, Eternal Bonds. What a beautiful name, thank you Artemis for giving this to me."

"You're welcome Percy; now since your done opening your parting gifts get your stuff. I'm going to teleport you to the outskirts of camp half-blood; know ladies say your good byes."

After about ten minutes of them saying good bye I was ready to go, I had all my things, I nodded to Artemis. She grabbed my arm, I immediately closed my eyes and there was a bright flash. It didn't hurt like last time when I teleported, when I hit ground Artemis immediately flashed back to the waiting hunters.

I opened my eyes to find myself in central park in New York; I walked for a little until I found the fountain. Suddenly a IM appeared from it and called my name.

"Call for Percy Jackson, do you accept?" Iris asked.

"Um I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Connecting..." is all she said.

The image immediately showed my father and Triton his godly son.

"Hello Percy how are you doing today?"

"Good, how are you doing father?"

"Well that's why I'm calling; you see I just can claim you in camp. It's kind of against the rules, so I asked Triton to claim you. He says he will agree if you ask him to claim you, that's it though."

"Okay, Triton Prince of the sea can you please claim me when I enter camp half-blood?"

"I will but I expect something in return one day, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, thank you very much Triton."

He nodded and the IM was cut by Poseidon swiping his hand through it. I continued on my journey, I put in my head phones and started walking in the direction I thought it was in. For some reason there were no monsters out tonight, and for me that was a good sign.

As I reached a strawberry field I immediately stopped and stared at it. I took out my headphones and slowly walked up the hill. I don't know why but this let like this was the place. As I reached the top I noticed a pine tree that seemed out of place if one might say.

I walked towards it and felt a strange presence from it, like it had more power than it should. In my daydreaming I didn't notice someone had walked up to me.

"Who are you?" Said a girl's voice.

I turned to see a spitting image of Tracy would look like at my age, except she had princess curls instead of flat hair. I quickly regained myself as I hadn't answered her question.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy for short. I was told to go here by my mother; she gave me this bag and sent me on my way. These things attacked me on the way here; there we're like giant hounds from hell. I managed to escape just before I got here." I tried to put as much emotion into it as possible.

She just seemed to scan me over, and then she suddenly hugged me. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there awkwardly until she let go.

"It's okay your mother was smart, let me take you to our trainer okay."

I just nodded as she pulled me along, as we went past people they just stared at me. We passed people sparring with swords and shields. There was a archery range that some kids with blond hair were using. We passed some cabins that were in a Ω formation, some seemed full while others seemed never used.

As we walked further into the camp I noticed that most people I saw were older than me even some younger. As we got closer to the biggest building I noticed three people, one was in a wheelchair and had a middle aged look to him. He had a beard and old eyes contrary to his body. The other was a kid who seemed my age; he had brown curly hair and seemed to be eating some sort of rectangle thing.

The last one was wearing a leopard print shirt, he was middle aged and had black hair. I know I've seen him before but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was drinking a diet cola can; his eyes looked like he had been drinking the night before. As we got closer I could figure out who he was until Annabeth said something.

"Mr. D, Grover, Chiron. This is someone who I found by the camp borders, he says his mother sent him here."

"Why hello my boy, how are you doing today?" Chiron asked.

"Good... What is this place, all my mom said was that this place was safe for my kind, whatever that means." I played stupid; Mr. D gave me a glace and scoffed.

"Ah so she didn't tell you anything did she, well Percy do you now about Greek myths?" Chiron asked.

"Yes my mom told me all kinds of stories like, Zeus, Poseidon, and Dionysus."

'Time to earn some brownie points.' I thought. Mr. D stemmed to be pulled out of his downward look and starred at me.

"Yes all of those Greek gods, I don't know how to put this but they still exist." He waited for my reaction.

I waited a little acting confused and then I started out and looked at him with a really face. He just nodded and I waited a little longer the finally said something.

"If the Greek gods still do exist does that mean there here on earth right now?"

"Yes, in fact you are in the presence of one right now."

"Mr. D?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well there's only one God that I now that starts with a D, you must be Dionysus God of wine."

"Yes very good, normally nobody can guess who I am." He seemed impressed, Annabeth already seemed like she placed me in a cabin.

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be up on Olympus doing your godly activities?" I asked seriously not knowing the answer.

"Well some things happened and he got pit here by his father Zeus for a hundred years, so far he's up to three years." Chiron answered this one, while Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"Well, Annabeth why don't you show him around and get him situated." He said.

"Yes sir." She said simply then turned around to lead me away. Before she could I looked at the o the kid.

"Hey my name's Percy Jackson nice to meet you…"

"Grover…" He said shaking my hand, I nodded and followed Annabeth.

She showed me the climbing wall of doom, the lake, the arena, the archery range, the dining Hall, and finally the cabins. They were in the same position as the thrones on Olympus but only twelve no minor gods from what I could tell. They all surrounded a fire some little girl seemed to tend to the fire.

"Wait here, I need to talk to the Hermes cabin leader okay." She said with a blush, as she left I walked over to the fire slowly and sat beside the girl.

"Warm isn't it." She asked she seemed to be eight years old.

"Yah reminds me of home, when I had a nice one that is."

She stayed silent for a little then said something. "All fires lead home Percy don't forget that."

"Wait... what?" I turned to her but she was gone.

"Hey I thought I told you not to move Percy." Said Annabeth, as she walked towards me with someone. I got up and walked towards them.

"Alright Percy this is Luke, he is the leader of the Hermes cabin. He will watch over you until you get claimed by your godly parent." She said with a slight blush as she looked at Luke.

"Wait what do you mean God?" I asked.

"Oh, they didn't explain it yet did they. Percy you're the child of a God, it might be a minor one or even a Olympian who know." I took a awestruck looked but nodded.

"Okay I'm going to leave you to Luke to look after, do as e says and I have an archery lesson with Chiron soon." Then she left leaving, me and Luke watch her walk away.

"Okay, well let me introduce you to your cabin mates Percy." Luke said with a smile on his face.

I simply nodded and followed him to the Hermes cabin, as we got closer I noticed through the windows it was packed inside. Once he got to the door he knocked on the door, someone quickly answered it.

"Ah so this is the new kid everyone was been talking about. Determined or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." Luke said, the guy just frowned then stepped out of the doorway to t him.

"Hey guys pay attention this is the new kid Percy okay he's still undetermined okay but be nice." There were a multitude of groans and boos in the cabin.

Luke continued walking in until I came to a corner of the room, he gestured to it. I set my backpack down and he eyed me a bit.

"You do know Hermes is a God of thieves' right?" I just nodded.

He just shook his head, "your loss." And walked back outside with me.

"Dinners at six don't be late. Hopefully your dad will claim you at dinner, most God's do."

"Okay I'll see you at six." He nodded and jogged away, I looked at my pocket watch. It said five thirty.

"Looks like I have thirty minutes, I'll get to know one people." I walked back into the cabin to find a scene I was totally expecting.

In my corner was my back on the floor, currently trying to be lifted by three people. Their muscles strained but there was no give. I shook my head and walked over; they parted as they saw it was me. I just lifted it with one hand and set it in the corner, when I did their eyes seemed to bulge out f their heads.

"Magical back pack, only lifts or opens when I use it or lift it up." Some nodded in defeat and walked away, while others just stood there thinking of way to get into it.

**LINE BREAK:**

A horn was blown signaling that dinner was starting; I walked out of the cabin laughing with some of the Hermes campers. After they continued to try to open my backpack, as we approached the tables I noticed one kid was sitting alone by a table. I looked at him in confusion, why was he sitting alone.

As the nymphs delivered the food people started to get up and walk to the fire and dump some in. When it was my turn I dumped half of my dinner in.

'For Artemis, Poseidon, Triton who's going to pull through for me and mother.' Once finished I smelled the sea then the forest, the last be had a empty smell to it but you could tell it was there.

There were a couple of cheers and whoops, as I finished I looked up to find a glowing coral shell. It glowed a bright light sea green color; once it ended Chiron came over to me with a smile.

"Well there is a first for everything I suppose, welcome to camp half-blood Percy Jackson son of Triton, messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon."

Once everyone calmed down I walked back over to the Hermes cabin, since there was no table for Trinton at the time. As I ate I noticed the kid sitting alone still, but he finished quickly and left. I quickly polished off my cottage cheese and followed him, as I got closer I grabbed his arm.

"Hey names Percy what's yours." With a big smile.

"Jake only child of Demeter." He said shaking my hand.

"Why we're you sitting alone?"

"People of different God's can mix at tables, other than Hermes though."

"Ah, well would you like to be my friend? I have a feeling your more than just a cereal guy." I smiled.

He just grinned, "I have a feeling we're going to great friends."

**TIME: ONE MONTH LATER**

**STILL PERCY POV:**

I had gotten pretty used to the daily schedule of camp; Hermes mostly had easy chores since there were so many of us. Tomorrow is the first capture the flag game, right now it's Hermes and Athena's cabins verse everybody else. Which mostly meant Ares kids and Aphrodite kids with all the other cabins.

I was currently learning some great archery lessons from Chiron; to be honest he thought I should be a Apollo kid. I was currently second best; Chiron was currently kicking my ass at a hundred yards. After the lesson finished, Chiron split his own arrows three times and every arrow I fired to. I walked back to my cabin to only be stopped by one of the Ares kids, Clarissa.

"Hey sea shrimp where are you going." Over the past month I had managed to avoid her but know I was trapped by her and sisters.

"To my cabin can you please get out of my way, I have clean up duty." As I tried to push past her and the girls, they stopped me.

"No you don't, you're coming with me to the bathroom to get a swirly." I tried to turn and run but she caught me be my collar and began dragging me.

"Let go!" I screamed and kicked, but she was bigger than me and stronger.

Annabeth just watched me get drug, she shook her head like his had happened before. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes as I was drug into the girl's bathroom. She found the grossest stall she could find; it was a piece I had to admit that. It looked like it hadn't been washed in a year; the water in it was green with algae.

"This will do." Is all she said as she forced my head towards it.

I tried to use all my strength in my neck to hold my head up, but she was stronger than my neck. As soon as my face hit the water I felt the slime slide past my nose to ears. I didn't open my eyes or mouth; I felt the urge to breath as she held my head under. Just as I was about to lose my head from lack of oxygen she pulled me up.

"Don't worry only thirty minutes of this left boy." She said, there was no help in sight either so I stuck it out.

**LINE BREAK:**

I sat beside the toilet gasping for air, Clarissa finally left with her sisters leaving me alone. The door opened to reveal Annabeth with Jake, they walked over Jake threw me a towel. I took it and gingerly and whipped my head with it waited for them to talk, Jake was the first.

"Hey it's okay dude it's happened to everyone knew who has come into camp. There any been anybody who has stood up to her and her goons. I'm sorry dude I wish I could have helped you."

"I'm fine, tomorrow Annabeth you are going to put me up against her during capture the flag tomorrow got it."

She just nodded thinking it was going to Was going or be the same results as just know.

"Thank you know let's get ready for tomorrow." I stood up and left with them.

**LINE BREAK: TOMORROW**

I was getting my things together for capture the flag so far it was, my cloak/hoodie/armor, both hunting knives, my bow, and crimson sky and Eternal bonds. Annabeth set me on river guard duty; she told me the girls would target me again. As I got finished packing all the things for my traps that I was planning for them.

"Okay I'm ready I'm ready, when does the horn sound?" I asked Annabeth.

Just as I asked the horn sounded and everyone started to walk to the forest. When we got there everyone was looking as at tables full of armor and weapons, I was good. Once everyone had everything they needed Chiron came up and announced the rules.

"Okay everyone the river is the border for the flags to cross. Magical items are aloud, no killing or manning. Have fun me and one Apollo camper will serve as the medics, magical powers are allowed to. Have nice game campers I will see you at the end."

As he finished all the campers cheered and roared with war sounds. The red went to the left the blue went to the right, Annabeth was the strategist and Luke was the attack force leader. As Annabeth was giving the campers their place Luke pulled me aside.

"Percy why don't you have a sword?"

"I don't need one."

"What I've never seen you at sparing practice with anything else and you didn't look that good at it either."

"Well I don't fight with a sword; I fight with knives and something else."

"Okay but your loss when Clarissa finds you by the river like you planned."

I just smiled and nodded to take up my guard position for the far left of the river, by the game border edges.

**A/N: alright sorry for the wait this chapter took me a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I have one new review game that I'm Starting if over the next week I'm going to have a challenge for you guys and girls. Over the next week all review that I read will put you in a slot to personally edit my character sheet to edit Percy's power, weapons, accessories, or more. But it isn't by what number of review you are its how much and how you review, the reviewer who I think has the best opinions of the story and reviewed the most get to edit it. But only three things no taking away but adding.**

**Things to review:**

**The chance to be the person who gets to edit three things on my character sheet for the whole series. (Description above to those lazy ones who skipped it.)**


	10. Capture The Flag And New Sibling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I have one new review game that I'm Starting if over the next week I'm going to have a challenge for you guys and girls. Over the next week all review that I read will put you in a slot to personally edit my character sheet to edit Percy's power, weapons, accessories, or more. But it isn't by what number of review you are its how much and how you review, the reviewer who I think has the best opinions of the story and reviewed the most get to edit it. But only three things no taking away but adding.**

**LAST TIME:**

"What I've never seen you at sparing practice with anything else and you didn't look that good at it either."

"Well I don't fight with a sword; I fight with knives and something else."

"Okay but your loss when Clarissa finds you by the river like you planned."

I just smiled and nodded to take up my guard position for the far left of the river, by the game border edges.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Slowly but surely Clarissa and her goons were walking towards Percy, it was the normal path they took during the game. There were sounds of fighting around an occasional scream from a girl or boy. Currently Hermes and Athena cabins were attacking while the others defended, but this didn't matter to the children or Ares. In totally there were seven of them going after Percy, a little overkill but they did it anyways.

The rest were fighting the main force of people who attacked in the front. But as Clarissa and her goons walked to we're Percy would be the air grew slightly colder, as they walked closer. They still had a couple hundred feet of trees and brush but that's not what worried them. Right in front of them frost slowly crept along the ground away from Percy would be.

It crawled silently on the ground occasional cracking a little, it covered everything even the trees and falling leaves. This section of the forest also was darker than the day around them; the shadows seemed to be drawn to the epicenter of the frost. Clarissa and her siblings stopped right before the frost as it crawled along the ground.

"What should we do sis, I don't like the looks of this." Said one of the boys.

"We keep going forward; no child of Ares will be scarred by a mere parlor trick of a son of Trinton. Now come on we have only till we get the flag to make a fool out of prissy." She said.

As she finished she stepped on the frost and continued on, her siblings looked at each other for a second then followed her. As they went deeper and deeper the cool air turned their breath into mist. Some of them were shivering from the cold as it dropped to below freezing. The darkness was almost as if it was night, they could barely see five feet in front of them.

There were no sounds of animals, not a bird or insect for miles. The only sound was the seven demigods stepping and cursing frost on the ground. The silence was almost too much for some, they would have turned and ran but they continued on. They slowly spread out in a vertical line in the back stood the third in command to Clarissa.

As he walked forward suddenly the frost grew so fast around him he didn't even have time to scream before he was invaded in a block of ice. The others didn't even notice that he was missing until someone pointed it out.

"Hey we're Steve, he was behind me a moment ago?"

"I don't know he probably ran to fight some demigod he saw, come on let's get going."

They nodded and continued on, by this time they were a little under a hundred feet from we're they thought Percy was. The frost started to grow on their clothes and plants started to break from it weight. Suddenly a girl who was standing by Clarissa was suddenly tackled by something so fast they didn't even see the blur.

"What was that?" Asked a boy three.

"I don't know but I do-" the girl one didn't even have time to finished her sentence. Frost that had formed on a tree to her right suddenly reached out with thin pointed hands. First it was two the four, by the time they turned to look at her there were more than thirty grabbing onto her as she screamed.

"Help m-" an ice hand clamped down on her face. Ice suddenly started to connect the hand and she was frozen solid by it. Leaving a clear as glass window looking at her as she was pinned to the tree, her face was in mid scream.

"Let's go back now this isn't worth it, whatever it is its powerful." Said boy number two.

"Yeah let's go." Said girl two.

She didn't even turn around before the ice hands grabbed onto her feet. Her face turned to horror as she saw this, she swung her sword at it but a hand caught it and froze it in place. The arms climbed up her body like it was dragging her down to hell all she could do was scream.

Boy two tried to pull her free that was until a hand grabbed his arm, the started to climb his body too. He struggled with all of his might but it gave no yield, within a minute they were rose in a solid chunk of ice. It looked like the arms focused together making the outside rigged and some hands just overlapped each other, to give it a hellish look.

The last two were Clarissa and her last unfrozen brother. They both rand from the seen behind them in one direction; away from this hell hole. But no matter what they did they found themselves back at the scene of their frozen siblings.

"It won't work we have to go deeper into this ice hell. Once we find prissy I'm going to kill him for this." Clarissa said to her brother, he just nodded.

As they walked they were on full alert, nothing got past them. As they went deeper they started to hear running water over the cracking of thick layered frost. As they got closer the sound increased until they saw a small light only a glint. At this sight they both smiled and looked at each other, but this joy was short lived.

They heard a rustle behind them and turned around behind them, fifty feet back was something that seemed to defied nature. The ice arms were on the ground and seemed to flow on the ground like a small flood. Even tree it hit was engulfed and turned into ice, it was flowing fast to. They turned and ran as fast as they could; the boy was slightly slower than Clarissa.

She sprinted as fast as she could from the hell behind her, she ran for the light. As she got closer the boy fell on a tree beach about ten feet back, she didn't even look back. All she heard was a scream that was cut short as soon as it started. It started to approach her quickly, just a couple feet behind her.

She was twenty feet from the light the ice nicked her heals, her legs burned like someone had put a curling iron on it. Ten feet she felt home free the ice almost seemed to retreat from the light, like it was a deadly poison. Two feet she suddenly tripped and rolled five feet into the blinding light. The light was so bright that she had to closer her eyes for them to get used to it.

Once her eyes adjusted she looked behind her to find the hands had stopped two feet from her. But it seemed like they waited for her they started to poor around the light area like a heard of savage animals afraid of the light. She finally noticed that the temperature has risen to eighty degrees and there was a warm breeze.

Around her there were no frozen things, actually it was a plush with green grass and flowers. Butterflies flew around the cage of light, the frost on her skin and clothes melted away leaving her slightly damp. She continued to look around until she noticed someone in the middle.

The river ran in front of the figure, on his side's we're two seers both laying down one an elk on a doe. He sat on a stump of a tree cross legged; he wore a black cloak that seemed to suck in arbitrariness in the area. His back faced her revealing a design on his cloak that seemed almost real.

There were two sets of black horns that had white lines in them; the larger one reached the halfway down the cloak. It seemed to have a 3D shape that showed it curved back up a little. The second one reached about one fourth down the cloak and did the same as the large pair. He turned his head to face then dear to his left and revealing a third set of births that were on the side of the hood, we're all the horns seemed to originate from.

In the middle of the back of the cloak was a white vertical eye that seemed to be made of fire. The iris was we're the flame came from and it was a red iris too, this gave it a even more menacing look than it already had. The top went to his shoulders while the bottom reached his mid back. The cloak only revealed the bottom portion of his mouth; the rest was shrouded in black shade from the hood that covers his head. Then he finally spoke in a deep demonic voice.

"So how did you like my little playground I made just for you and your siblings?" He asked.

"Who are you, this is we're prissy was supposed to be so we could trash him." She yelled standing up.

He sighed and took something from his lap and set it on the ground in front of him, it was a baby dear probably a week old. He turned to face her; she could still not see his face.

"Take off the hood so I see your face then get onto beating you prissy." She yelled.

He motioned to the deer's who got up with the new born; they walked in a path that was free of frost and ice hands. Then he turned back to her.

"But I'm right in front of you; I can't believe you didn't think it was me. Clarissa." Percy said.

"What, no way prissy was never this powerful there was no way he could be."

"But yet I am this strong, just because I was born of a non-Olympian doesn't mean I'm not powerful." Percy said with a smirk.

"Fine then since you did this I'm going to not just hurt you, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. She drew her spear and shield and got ready for battle.

He didn't even make a move when she charged, she jabbed her spear forward to gut him. She suddenly found herself hitting the sump with the spear, after he yanked it free of it she looked behind her. He was standing in the same spot with his back still facing her, not even faded by the attack upon him.

She strides to do it again and again for five minutes; she didn't even make him move he just stood in the same spot. She was tired and sweaty from the constant charging him, she tried one last time but he just tripped her. She fell face first into a small mud puddle by the river, she gasped for air in exhaustion as she tried to stand back up.

"When will you learn?" Percy sighed and walked over to her, and squatted down to fax her mud cover face.

She just starred at his black emptiness that covered his face; his mouth was like a straight line. It slowly turned into an evil grin as Percy thought of something.

"How about I take off the hood so you can see what real fear is like." He said in his now demonic voice.

Hello grabbed the edges of the hood and slowly pulled back to uncover his face. As he did the demon horns design on the cloak seemed to retreat into the hood like it was being sucked in. The demon skull seemed to grow from his skin and cover his features as he uncovered the hood. Once the hood hit his back the skull had fully formed with the horns and all, Clarissa was so frightened by this she pissed herself.

The skull seemed to smile as she shook in absolute fear as she starred into the black empty eye sockets in the skull. She dropped he spear and shield unknowingly as she starred, she got to her knees and sat on her legs. Percy slowly reached out with his hand and cupped her warm flesh in his hands. The darkness seemed to advance and cover the lush green crash with a horrid frost.

The frogs stopped in a one foot circle around them the ice hands seemed eager as the sunlight dwindled. Clarissa seemed to notice this and scooted to the center of the circle, as she did she got closer to Percy who still had his hand on her face. He slowly leaned into her ear and whispered something.

"If you want I can save you from all this all you have to do is say yes to the next thing I say." She slightly nodded and waited for the next question.

"All you have to do is swear your complete and absolute loyalty to me, to be my slave for the rest of your life. You will do as I say and when I say it, in public you will act normal but when you're with me you will call me master." Percy didn't know why he said that normally he would just freeze her but he felt different for some reason.

"What no way why would I." She smacked his hand away from his face.

"Fine since you won't accept my ice hands will have their way with you." He stood up and walked out of the circle of light, as he did the ice hands parted from him. He started too walked away in the darkness as it disappeared. As the last shred of light disappeared, Clarissa shook as the frost instantly formed around her.

Percy just watched as she screamed and struggled from the ice it slowly encased her in a cage made of them with her frozen from the neck down. She screamed and screamed but she couldn't make her way out. Percy instantly thought of what he said earlier, he unknowingly snapped his find her and she lost consciousness.

He dissipated the surrounding darkness to find just in time as the horn sounded for the game to be over. He transformed his cloak and helmet back into the hoodie and walked back to his spot, Clarrisa frozen a couple feet away. People stared walk into the three hundred foot frozen section of forest.

**PERCY POV:**

I just sat on my stump and waited for the campers to come close enough. After about ten minutes a large group of campers were watching me, Chiron led them. Apparently everyone knew about the thing she did to me and wanted to see the outcome. From what I could see the children of Athena admired the complex ways the arms froze on trees and the ground.

"So you like my handy work?" I asked Annabeth and Jake as they approach me.

"I'll admit it is a beautiful and creepy frozen area, but I can't believe you had this much power in you." Annabeth said as she tapped on Clarrisa's cage.

"Yeah she ticked me off so I taught her a lesson of what a true child of Triton was capable of."

"I guess, but how did you manage to completely freeze six children of Ares is what I'm wondering." Chiron said.

"What I froze seven I thought?"

"We only found six campers what happened to the last one?" Chiron asked.

Just as we finished there was a low grow from behind me, I slowly turned to find a hellhound a couple feet behind me. Its black fur around its face was covered with dried blood; I slowly turned around and took a fighting stance. Before Chiron and the others could even move it jumped at me.

What they saw stunned all the campers, it jumped at me and I instantly summoned crimson sky. I ducked under it faster than the monster could move, I placed were the blade came out right on its chest. Then I activated the blade which ran through the monsters flesh like butter.

Monster blood poured down the blade and spurred in my face, and then I proceeded to activate Eternal Bonds. When the red shield sprouted everyone stepped back, the hellhound ho led in pain. I activated Eternal Bonds sword, a black blade sprouted the same length or the red one. With one swift motion I chopped the hellhound in half like butter.

Blood and guts poured down on me like a small shower, my hoodie taking every ounce of blood and absorbing it. After the monster dissolved I retracted the blades and deactivated the shields, they turned back into their normal bracelet form. Instantly the camper ran over to me to check for injuries.

"Hey I'm fine okay it didn't even search me, oh what is this." I bent down and picked up something the hellhound dropped when I killed it.

I lifted it up to find something I have many of it was a black pelt, I laughed and tossed it to a unfrozen Ares camper. He grants it and looked over it for anything unnatural about it, he tried to throw it back to me but I stopped him.

"No sacrifice that to Ares from me for beating up his children, I think it will be a nice apology for now." He frowned at me but hi slang it over his shoulder.

"How could that have happened, monsters can't get through the border, someone had to summon it here." A camper yelled.

"I don't know how it happened maybe it somehow found its way in, but for now this seemed to be only one. So someone thaw out the campers then come back to the cabins. There's going to be a cabin meeting once Clarissa is thawed, know Percy fallow me."

I nodded and followed Chiron as the others started to thaw the Ares campers, but I caught Chiron quickly and stopped him.

"What about the other camper that was caught."

He stopped and shook his head back and forth; I instantly knew that the camper was dead. I stared down and nodded, not wanting to talk anymore after what I just learned. After we got to the big house he sat me down at the council table, and then asked me a question.

"Percy when will you leave?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I sputtered out.

He sighed then continued, "Percy I now of your situation, these old ears hear a lot more than one might know."

I didn't know what to say I was stunned that he knew of my situation, I just sighed in defeat knowing he was right. "I'm here for two more months at most, after that I have to leave."

He nodded and clopped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder then said one last thing.

"Well enjoy your time here for now, but watch yourself you made a whole cabin your enemy. Not bad for a child no less, but enjoy your last two months."

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

**PERCY POV:**

I gathered all my things and was ready to go, it was a rainy night. Actually it was pouring rain outside the barrier, flash floods had happened lately it been raining so much. I slowly finished packing my few souvenirs from the past two months. There were only three things, a necklace that had one bead on it an ice cycle that was in the shape of a hand.

The second thing was a medical kit I got from an Apollo camper as a gift from veering up the Ares campers. The last thing was a replica of the Apple of Discord I accidentally made in metal shop with the Hephaestus campers. I remember how I made it too.

_FLASHBACK:_

I just got back from kicking some ads in the arena with my hunting knives; the Ares campers never learn next was shop class. I walked in and just started to melt and mold a slab of gold, my thoughts drifted to past events with the hunters. This went on for about an hour until I was finally snapped out of it by a camper.

"Hey you done, it's my turn on this forge."

"Yeah sorry I was a little distracted just let me finish up." Then I looked down to see what I finished smelting and molding. It was a perfect replica of the Apple of Discord, even the stem was perfect. The camper just whistled at my master piece and others gathered around.

"Man your pretty good at this maybe you should get a job as this in the future." One said.

I just blushed at his comment and cooled off the metal then took it with me. I learned to treasure it as a scar tactic when I use my cloak during capture the flag games. I set it on a rock in the middle of the battle field anyone who sees it I attack so they avoid it at all costs.

_FLASHBACK END:_

I sighed at the memory and shoved it in my pocket of my hoodie for later use. Everyone was still sleeping as I finished packing, it was one in the morning not a soul was awake. I slowly made my way to the door and looked back one last time, looking at my friends who I might never see again.

I opened the door slowly and closed it softly behind me; I made my way across the court yard just to stop at the fire. There sitting by it was none other than the goddess of the hearth. I sat down next to her slowly just looking at the fire.

"So you are going to your second destination now, I will see you again little hero in the future maybe even at the other camp." She whispered.

I nodded not saying anything to her to ruin the moment; she remained in her eight year old form. After a little I suddenly lost all feeling in my body like it was being controlled, then I heard a voice over never heard before. It was a male but I felt like I should know him for some reason.

'Ug... I can't believe this, sorry buddy I'm going to take control for a little.'

'Wait who is this.' I mentally asked.

'Uncle Eros, who else?' I could feel him mentally smirk in my head.

I felt my body move instantly and I slowly slid off my backpack, and I could see the whole seen before me but I couldn't control it. Hestia didn't seem to notice my actions and continued tending the fire.

I slowly reached my hand over her shoulder, like I would at a movie theater. She tensed slightly then she leaned into my side and seemed to snuggle into it. We stayed like this for a while until Eros made a move with my body. He slowly turned to her and she faced me, her face was flushed with a red tint.

"Do I remind you of an old lover because that is no blush a normal man will get." Eros said with my voice, she didn't answer but just continued staring at me.

I slowly leaned in Eros still in control, she didn't back away but actually seemed to lean in also. Her form changed into her twelve year old form, still smaller than me. As we leaned in even closer she suddenly lurched forward like she was pushed. With that our lips met it at first we were both to stunned to do anything.

She suddenly leaned into the kiss; it was a warm General kiss that felt like nothing I've felt before. No tongue just a kiss that seemed to hold a hidden emotion in her, as be both kissed each other. Her lips were warm and gentle we kissed each other slowly not wanting to waste any time. It didn't last long as she slowly broke away and looked at me with dazzling eyes that looked like a burning fire. Her cheeks were bright red; you could even see it through her deep tan skin.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She whispered the disappeared in a whisk of temperature less flame.

'Dam she is playing hard to get, maybe next time.' Eros said in my head.

'Why did you do that Eros, you realize she is a maiden goddess right I am so dead.'

'Oh don't worry I'm pretty sure you will be fine. He I have to go your mom is calling me probably about what just happened, good luck Percy.' He said back.

I regained control of my body as I felt him leave my body. I signed and slipped back on my backpack and continued walking towards the border, we're my ride was waiting. As I got closer I saw the twelve year old goddess was waiting for me. As I approached her she walked up to me and slapped me so hard she split my lip, I felt blood pool in my mouth to.

"What was that for!?" I whispered yelled at her.

"For kissing a maiden goddess." Artemis said in a deadly tone.

"That wasn't me someone was controlling me, plush she seemed to enjoy it." After I said the last part I knew I was dead.

She raised an eyebrow and said something. "Really who was this person's name who 'controlled' you?" She said in an angry sarcasm voice.

"It was Eros, he made me do it."

She raised an eyebrow at this, she knew this name he was the primordial of practicality everything to do with love and romance. But she just brushed this off and starred at him until she spoke.

"Alright I'll believe you for now. But don't think Zoë or Tracy will though."

'Since I do not know of your true birth, this may be something big.' She thought.

"Alright let's get going, I'm taking you strait to the wolf house. It's we're new demigods are introduced into the Roman side."

I nodded and wiped my bloody lid, I stood up and she grabbed my arm to transport US to this wolf house. With one last look I looked over the camp for maybe the last time, but before she could transport US there was a roar covered the area. I instantly looked for it source and found its source.

Running from a monster was a boy dragging a satyr up the hill. I looked at Artemis and she nodded, she ran into the woods to the right to hide. God's aren't aloud to help demigods in anyway, even the goddess of the hunt. As the boy dragged the satyr up the hill, the monster closed in.

It was the Minotaur and he looked pissed, he started to run towards them. I slid off my backpack and ran down the hill. I ran past the boy and yelled at him.

"Get up the hill and passed the oak tree you will be safe there!"

He looked at me in a sacred face but nodded, the he proceeded to pull with all his might to drag the dude up the hill. I turned back around to see the Minotaur who had stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He sniffed the air to pick up my sent which he got a nose full of. He starred at me the charged with is massive hands.

He tried to grab me but I rolled under his grab behind him. I drew my dagger since the kid was watching in awe. The Minotaur charged again, but before he could I slashed with my dagger at his face. I felt it connect with something but I couldn't look as I had to roll out of the way again. Once I did the monster howled in pain, I looked back to see him gripping his head.

On the ground lay his horn that I imaged to chop off, he turned to me with murderous eyes. He roared one more time and swept his long arms around me, there was no time to role so I jumped into his chest with my dagger. I managed to stab him in the chest and get a face full of blood.

But as soon as I did he grabbed me by the hoodie and flung me up the hill, right beside the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he ran over.

"Yeah I'm fine, get behind the tree now!" I yelled, he nodded and ran behind the tree.

By this time the big boy was half way up the hill, he had yanked the silver dagger out of his chest and the wound had healed. Silver shadow aka silver dagger returned to its sheath on my back waist. As it stalked forward I knew I had to kill it now so I did something that would have scared the entire camp.

I willed by red bracelet to turn into its arm form, once it finished forming the gauntlet the Minotaur was right upon me. He swims his arm at my head but I just ducked and placed my red armored hand on his chest. He stopped as soon as I did, the he tried to get away But he couldn't.

His hair started to fall out quickly the rotting flesh filled my nostrils. He dropped to his knees as his body began to rot from his chest to the rest of his body. Like a black ness approaching in the night sky the rotting flesh spread like a black shadow across his body. As his skin rotted away his muscle were exposed to the elements of rain, black blood that had rotted ran down his whole body. My armor absorbed all the blood before it even hit the ground, like little streams on his body it flowed to my arm.

Eventually his muscles rotted away leaving the organs and bone but that only lasted for a second as the rotted away faster than the muscles. He couldn't even roar in pain it was so immense, as quickly as it started it was done. A still rotting skeleton was laying before, I turned back to we're the horn lay. I transformed the red arm, back into the bracelet form I felt a little stronger than before. As the new blood I absorbed came from a strong monster.

I went and picked it up the walked back to the tree were the boy was waiting. As I approached he backed away.

"What are you?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Me? I am Aionian Archos I was leaving camp today, that roar probably woke up everyone so I don't have much time." I walked over to him and tossed him the horn.

"Take this, say you killed the Minotaur. Take Grover back as well, look for the big house it isn't hard to miss." He nodded slowly the said one last thing.

"My name is Nick Wellington, I hope I see you again Aionian."

I nodded then grabbed my bag and walked into were Artemis was waiting for me. As I approached her she had a weird look on her face.

"I didn't know that men could be so nice and giving this is a first for me. Also did you notice who he was?" She asked as I walked past her.

"Well it was the right thing to do for him; he will train to get stronger so that he won't have to be saved again. Also I noticed who he was, looks like I'm not the only child of Poseidon anymore." At that she grabbed my arm to flash us to our next location.

**A/N: alright I tried to throw in some stuff related to lemons but don't worry there will be more in the future. So remember to review for the chance to edit the permanent character sheet for the story. I also redid the last chapter to fix tritons name okay. So review for the chance to edit the paper.**

**Things to review for:**

**- Character sheet change.**


	11. Meet Some Wolves And Child Of Venus?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I have one new review game that I'm Starting if over the next week I'm going to have a challenge for you guys and girls. Over the next week all review that I read will put you in a slot to personally edit my character sheet to edit Percy's power, weapons, accessories, or more. But it isn't by what number of review you are its how much and how you review, the reviewer who I think has the best opinions of the story and reviewed the most get to edit it. But only three things no taking away but adding.**

**LAST TIME:**

"My name is Nick Wellington, I hope I see you again Aionian."

I nodded then grabbed my bag and walked into were Artemis was waiting for me. As I approached her she had a weird look on her face.

"I didn't know that men could be so nice and giving this is a first for me. Also did you notice who he was?" She asked as I walked past her.

"Well it was the right thing to do for him; he will train to get stronger so that he won't have to be saved again. Also I noticed who he was, looks like I'm not the only child of Poseidon anymore." At that she grabbed my arm to flash us to our next location.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

In a dense forest in the California wilderness, a bird sat on a black by its nest. It was a peaceful scene of nature everything was undisturbed by the humans of the world. A lone brown wolf walked slowly past the scene, none of the other animals seemed to mind the dangerous predator.

It looked down as the birds chirped happily and the butterflies fluttered by landing on multicolored flowers. It continued walking alone; it almost seemed to have its mind on something else ask it walked in the scenic forest. A doe slowly walked in front of it out of nowhere, about twenty feet ahead.

The brown wolf looked up with bright glossy silver eyes; they looked like polished silver plates. It didn't attack the doe it just continued walking forward like it was going to meet an old friend. Once it got within five feet it sat down and just continued looking at the currently eating doe.

Once to doe finished it looked up at the wolf, it didn't run in fear instead it's ears perked up like a dog's. It's eyes were a silver moon, if you looked close enough you could see the individual craters. They just looked at each other for a little in a silent conversation, for a while nothing happened until the wolf suddenly jolted back.

Its eyes were wide in multiple emotions, but one was present for white; surprise. The doe didn't move it just continued the conversation in their heads. After a while the wolf seemed to slump in defeat, if you were watching the scene you would think the wolf just got starred off by a doe. The wolf slightly nodded then started to run in an unknown direction in the wilderness.

The doe seemed to smile at this once the wolf had left its field of vision. Suddenly it lost its silver glow in its eyes, it stayed still for a second the suddenly looked around with its normal slanted eyes. It did this for a little like any normal animal then continued eating the lush grass that was in front of its legs.

The wolf kept running and running not even panting from the inhuman like speeds. The scenes of nature flew by like dust in the wind as the wolf kept dodging the trees and brush. After thirty minutes of running the world finally came to a slow trot as it came to a ruined two story house.

As the wolf approached other wolves came out of the building, they were all different colors. Some white other black as the night; they were all different sizes to. Some towered over the brown wolf while some were just a meat puppy. As the brown wolf approached the others seemed to bow to her, she held her head high like a queen.

She entered the building through a hole by the door once she seated on a chair in the middle of the room, every other wolf came in from different entrances. Once every wolf was settled and all was quiet, the brown wolf suddenly started to morph.

Bones started to grow and shrink; others seemed to morph into different bones all together. All the hair on the wolf's body stared to fall off onto the ground, all except the hair on its head. The body grew to about five eight and was the shape of a woman. Once the transformation stopped a women was kneeling on the ground, she had no clothes on and her brown hair came down to her but.

She slowly stood up stretching as she did, she had a beautiful figure. All the curves in the right places, she had small B cup breasts and an ass to match. But even with that she looked like a supermodel that would never be in this kind of place. But three things that she had could show that she was not human.

Her eyes were still their solid silver but that wasn't one of the features. The first was massive canines that protruded from her lip one side; it gave her a permanent grin on her face. The second one was something that you might only see at Comic-Con or some other even around the world.

It was brown ears that came out of her head, which were covered with brown and white hair. But that wasn't the last thing; the last thing was a tail. Yep a brown tail it was swishing back and forth, it was rooted in right above her ass. But it still had its brown fur on it.

She sat down on the chair once again and crossed her legs, giving her a dignified look even with the lack of clothes her tail resting on her lap. Then she finally spoke in a normal human voice.

"My friends were going to have a visitor soon, one who a God is personally escorting here. I know this is against the rules but she somehow found a way around it."

Then one of the wolves also spoke in a raspy male voice. "How long do we have?"

"She said twenty minutes, and if you all are wondering it is Lady Diana who is transporting the child. Apparently he has earned her trust somehow, so when we test him, don't hold back."

All the wolves nodded and said her name all at once. "Yes Lady Lupa." Then they all left from their own entrances they found. Once everyone had left Lupa spoke to her alert one last time, before turning back into her wolf form and running out.

"I hope your right about this lady Diana."

**PERCY POV:**

As soon as we flashed I instantly felt sick, not as bad as the first time just a little woozy. As my feet hit solid ground it instantly knew I was in a different state, I could tell by the smell of salt water in my nostrils. Being an adopted son of Poseidon has it perks; I instantly knew I was in California.

Once I regained my balance and the slight sickness ran off I notice Artemis looked different. Instead of her normal hunters uniform she wore a battle ready set of armor with a silver cape on her back, it connected on her right shoulder. Her features looked straighter and military like, her tiara was gone replaced by a silver helmet.

She was at least fifteen now and stood a goods five eight, still taller than me. That's when I decide to speak.

"Lady Art-." She stopped me with her hand.

"No it's Lady Diana now; you must learn all of the Roman God's names on our walk to your test. Because you're a fast learner I pretty sure you will have it down by the time we get there." She immediately started walking forward and stared talking about the names.

After about twenty minutes of me listening to Lady Diana list of which God were exactly the same on boy he side. Such a Apollo his name doesn't even change when he switches his form from Greek to Roman. Others just changed their names such as Aphrodite was simply changed into Venus.

Some changed dramatically like Lady Athena she loses he major domain, she practically become the god of arts and crafts. But apparently each one experiences a physical change to a more militaristic form. Once we arrived at our destination it was a rundown old house the door was still on its hinges.

Once I got closer Diana stopped but motioned for me to go forward. I left my backpack on the ground beside her and walked forward. My feet crushed twigs and old grass below them, when I got to the door I heard a low but deep growl behind me. I slowly turned around to find a pack of twenty or so wolves.

They were small compared to Orthos and Tia, but there we're reasonably sized for a normal wolf. Diana stood in the back, as I looked at her she just nodded as this was my test. I walked forward slowly into the middle of the pack, they had formed a circle around me.

"What am I supposed to do Lady Diana?" I asked her.

"Pick one of the wolves to fight, if you win you pass if you lose they will kill you."

"Well that's nicer." As I looked at each wolf.

I scanned the pack quickly looking at each wolf wondering which one to pick. Suddenly my instincts told me to pick the biggest one. My arm then lifted itself and pointed at the biggest wolf, it was the size of a small car maybe a slug bug. He had only one eye and .multiple scars on his body from battles in the past.

The others seemed surprised even Diana looked surprised at my choice; the others created a bigger circle as the big wolf walked to the middle. I didn't draw my weapons instead I focused on something else; I built up pure power inside my body. It felt like a dam of power in my chest but some small reserves were open around it. At first I didn't know why but it just felt right at the moment. The wolf didn't seem to notice, and then he charged me with full speed.

As soon as he was about to jump I let the power ooze out of my body.

**THRID PERSON POV:**

The wolf immediately came to a screeching halt, his laws made a deep mark in the ground. He finally came to a stop a foot from Percy, what he saw put him absolute fear.

A powerful wave shot off Percy like a nuclear bomb shock wave, but this wave didn't affect the land around him at all. But what it did gave him an aura of pure power, a power so massive it could erase this planet in a blink of the eye. All the other wolves backed away slowly, even lady Diana stepped back it a step in pure instinct.

The wolf in front of Percy was so scared it couldn't move, the man in front of him was so powerful he wished he could just curl up in a corner and die. Percy silently stepped forward one step, as he did his power seemed to increase even more. Diana took one more step away from him, as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

Percy didn't act different he just let the people around him feel how dangerous he really was. But only those looking at him felt it his immense power, he reached out his hand and petted the wolf's head and said something just like any other day.

"My friend I do not wish to kill you for you are a strong warrior, I have simply let you know who is more powerful than you." He said with a smile.

As he said this his power grew so great that the other wolves started to faint from the sheer overpower of him. All except one wolf had fainted because it was lady Lupa, but you could see the fear in her eyes. But his power made her feel like a speck on dirt on the ground, not even worthy enough to be noticed by a shoe stepping on her.

The wolf Percy had petted was fine and bowed to him knowing he would not win in this fight. After he did Percy turned off the broken dam of power in his body. The thing was only Percy knew was that he did not possess this much power; he oh showed them how much power he could gain in the future.

During the massive blasts of power during Percy's little talk with the wolf she was shaking in fear, something she never once had done. She had almost pissed herself during the whole ordeal but she was saved when he turned it off.

She cleared her throat and walked to the still in Wolff form Lupa. They both looked at each other and nodded; he had passed this test without even drawing any blood no one has ever done that before.

**DIANA POV:**

When Percy had activated his power of sort I was at first slightly scared at it. How did his boy possess so much power it wasn't possible, his body would have exploded if he did. Then I realized he was just presenting us by showing his future power, I have seen this before it's very similar to killing intent. But never before had I seen someone of even felt someone displays that much power, I have to talk to father about this.

Once he finished and shut off the power I walked over and looked at Lupa who was still shaking in her boots.

'He has passed.' I heard in my mind, I nodded at this walked over to Percy to talk with him.

"Percy Lupa has said you passed; know you must know something before you go. The Romans army very fond of any water God's so we need to find someone who will take you as a cover like Triton did." As I said this I felt a small feeling in him hoping he would pick me.

As I saw him ponder this I felt a much deeper urge of my Roman side saying get close to him. As most Romans will surround the strong as they make good leaders and lovers. I immediately brushed this to the side as I felt a light blush rise to my face because of the thought.

He was about to say something but a sudden thought was pushed in my head.

'No you will be mine.' Said in Venus or Aphrodite voice I'd don't really care.

Suddenly a pink cloud appeared out of no we're and started to surround Percy. He tried to escape but it seemed to hold him in place, it stared to solidify into a human form holding Percy.

Once it finally completely solidified I instantly frowned and want to smack her. There holding Percy in a bear hug, his face between her DD breasts smothering him. She wore a dark red formal Roman dress; she stunk of perfume and was in a heavy makeup that was perfect. She had brown hair that seemed to change color if you didn't focus on it. Her eyes also seemed to change color to but they were all the colors at the same time, it was mesmerizing even for a god.

"Venus!"

**PERCY POV:**

I was surrounded by a sudden perfume smelling could the next thing I knew I was I'm between to massive breast. They were super soft and yet they had no sag or stretch marks, I could feel the smooth skin on my face it was as soft as silk. I felt the sudden urge to squeeze them but I snapped out of it when I notice I Lady Diana yelled her name.

"Venus!"

I dropped on the ground and landed on my butt; suddenly a brown wolf tugged on my collar and dragged me out of the way of two goddesses. The wolf dragged me about ten feet until it dropped me and just looked at the already arguing goddesses. Then the wolf just seemed to sigh, the she spoke to me in a normal voice.

"This is going to take a while, just sit back and wait for them to finish."

I was surprised that she talked I just nodded and waited for the goddesses to finish whatever they were arguing about. I spent the next two hour just talking to Lupa about just random stuff, some things about the Romans culture. Once I got hungry I summoned a sandwich and was about to take a night until I saw Lupa's face, she was hungry to.

I summoned her cooked brisket as I didn't know if she ate raw or cooked meet, so I just summed something cooked. But just before we dug in I heard a whimper and looked around me. Twenty sets of puppy dog eyes assaulted my vision; I didn't even last a second and summoned the same things for all of them. After about ten minutes everyone was done, one puppy walked over to me and plopped down by my side and started to sleep.

Suddenly it didn't seem like a bad idea so I lay down and but my backpack as my pillow. As soon as I lay down the other wolves gather around me and formed a giant warm nest. The puppies all lay on my chest to form a fuzzy blanket, it was a nice warm feeling to be surrounded by so many.

Within a minute I drifted off to sleep as did the wolves, even Lupa decide a nap would be nice and laid down on the edge or the mass of fur. As soon as I closed my eyes it seemed I was woken up by Diana.

"Come on boy time to get up." She shook my shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"She paused and looked at the sky then looked back at me. "Three in the morning."

"You guys argued for six hours strait wow. Where is Venus?" I said dumfounded.

"Yeah yeah, so we made a decision about who you're going to be claimed as a Roman by. She had some business to take care of probable to go fuck a guy or something." She sounded almost disappointed but just a microscopic amount. But it was like venom when she talked about the last part

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"... Venus will do it, but we made a agreement. Every girl that you find will always be sent to the hunters before the camps. Well Greek ones at least seeing as I don't have any Roman huntresses."

"Okay that's fair enough, so when do I leave for camp." As I picked up the puppies and set them on the bigger wolves that didn't seem to mind.

"Right now actually just travel west you will be able to tell we're it is."

"Okay."

"So that means get going I can't help you any further on this trip." She said almost angry.

"Alright have a good morning then lady Diana." I said with a smile, she didn't show any emotion and just shooed me on my way.

I grabbed my backpack and set off on my way, after Lupa showed me which way to go. As I left the run down house behind I looked back one last time to see a lady Diana her back to me as if not wanting to look at me. I turned back and continued on my way.

**LINE BREAK:**

I found myself by in San Francisco and I was wandering around the city admiring the ocean for a while. But I still felt this feeling pulling me to a strange place, I let my thoughts drift to my mother and was she was and how she was doing. A wave of emotion hit me like a wall, I tear dripped from eye and I quickly whipped it away.

Before I knew it I was by a large service tunnel I must have walked to it without thinking about it. I was about to leave until I fought a glimpse of two people sitting by the maintenance tunnel. I walked forward until they noticed me and stood up; they were wearing Roman battle armor.

As I walked closer to them they took out their weapons and formed a x with the spears.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"I am Percy Jackson I was sent here by a wolf named Lupa, she told me to head west and look for other like me."

They both looked at each other and exchanged glances, and then one walked forward and examined me.

"Do you know of demigod's boy?" Said the girl, she looked like she was dead serious.

"Yes I have heard of them from my step mother, she said that they were the children of God's and mortals."

She nodded the walked over to the boy then looked back over to me. "Follow us boy we will take you somewhere safe, by the way did anything attack you on the way here?"

"Now that I think about it now I haven't been attacked since I have left home, or the test they put me through at the wolf house place."

"Ah so which wolf did you pick?" Asked the male.

"I picked the one the size of the small car covered in scars." As I said they both stopped and looked at me in disbelief.

"That's not possible he has never lost from what we've heard from Lady Lupa, how is it possible. You must have gotten hurt or something but you look fine how did you do it?" The male asked in a excited tone.

"Well I don't know I was starving and I had lost a lot of blood when I arrived, so I didn't really know how I did it. All I remember is waking up with him on the ground beside me, after the fight had started."

The both looked at me and scoffed the women than continued walking forward leaving me and the dude.

"I sorry I don't remember it's all hazy, and what's her problem?"

"Oh nothing she just doesn't like it when people can't confirm things. She doesn't like people in general to, so don't take it to heart. Also you better tell people you just went for a smaller one, because if you can't remember it they might banish you for that story."

I just nodded and walked behind him for about an hour discussing random things. Finally I asked their names.

"So what are your names?"

"Oh I'm Chris child or Apollo and she's Reyna daughter of Bellona, she is actually leaving soon with her sister Hylla. They're going to Circes Island I heard from the others, she actually leaving tonight."

I just nodded and answered my history. "My dad raised me until he married some women, she hates me. They had a set of triplets together, she ran me off saying I was a monster. So I ran to the wolf house and I was pointed this way."

He just nodded and continued walking eventually the tunnel ended and there was a river something small. But I could tell it had a power behind it just as we were about to cross it I stopped. I just looked at it for a little; it was ankle deep and ran slowly along the ground.

On the other side was a wall with battle armaments they looked like giant bows, some guards patrolled the top and a massive gate. The wall was made of solid flat stones and normal building material not any metal just stone. I slowly stepped in the river and a clod sensation crossed my body, it felt like it was washing away bad memories as it did. I slowly walked across it and when I came to the other side the other two were waiting for me.

"Who goes there?" Asked the guard.

"We bring a new demigod he was sent my lady Lupa." Answered Chris.

The guard nodded and signaled for them to open the gate when the gate opened, the scene I saw blew my mind out of the water. It was a city not just any city a Roman style city. You could make out multiple buildings like library's or collages, people of all ages ran around in the city as I followed Chris.

A little kid accidentally bumped into me he was ran by, I dint mind I was too busy admiring the city. There had to be over ten miles that this place took up it was a small city and it looked prosperous, nothing like camp half-blood. Annabeth could officially die happy if she saw this, it was amazing before I knew it Chris had stopped and I bumped into him.

"Were here." he said.

I looked in front of us to find an exact replica of a brand new Coliseum like the one in Rome. I looked at him with a worried look; he just smiled and continued walking.

"What is this place?"

"This is New Rome it was made as a home for demigods all year round, no matter what the age. This is the Coliseum, this is we're your going to be have your test to see what cohort your in. If you noticed your weapons disappeared when you came in." I felt for my daggers but they were gone so was my ring but my bracelets still remained.

"Were did they go?" I said panicking.

"Don't worry boy no weapons are allowed in New Rome, I will hold onto them while you are walking around." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to find something I did not expect ever in my life it was a talking stone head on a stone body.

"Oh don't worry Percy this is just Terminus Roman God of boundaries, he's in charge of keeping the rules in place around here. He so takes any weapons that anybody has in New Rome, but in times of need he gives them to the person. He mostly just keeps New Rome safe." Chris explained to me.

I just nodded and continued walking with Chris into the massive Coliseum, as we arrived I noticed there was a small crowd in the stands. Some looked bored while others were paying attention, but in a little area sat two people in a purple toga. Beside them was a boy about my age with a couple teddy bears strapped around his belt.

I walked into the middle were the male with the purple toga finally said something.

"Percy Jackson this is your challenge to see what cohort will be your home. You will fight two people from each cohort, the cohorts will decide if they want you or not. But somehow if you do make it past the first cohort you will fight both praetors. You can have your weapons back if you want of new one, lastly you will have a five minute break in between each fight. If you can't fight any longer just yield to the person, that is all you have ten minutes to prepare." He took a seat then the women stood up to speed.

"Percy Jackson do you know your godly parent?"

"No is I'm not but I do know it is a women from my father!" I shouted so she could hear me.

"Do you have anything that you could sacrifice to your so parent will claim you?" She asked.

"Yes I do, one second while I get it."

I took off my backpack and started to search through it, I finally found what I was looking for in my pack. I brought out a necklace of pure white hellhound draws it had two rows but in the middle it had a gem of pure dark Crystal. A chain made of a red metal held it all together and each tooth had a beautiful design on it. It looked fine as a necklace but it had a sense of power to it, like it was fit for a women of battle.

"Do you have anything I can sacrifice this in, wait I have something never mind."

I breached in my pocket and immediately felt my lighter, in my hand I opened it and a small green flame came from it.

'To Venus or Aphrodite whatever you want.' I then lit it on fire, I dropped it on the ground and it immediately was consumed by flame. I felt a slight tingling sensation on my skin and the scent of perfume around me.

Immediately I heard laughter and shouts, I looked around to see people crying in laughter. I looked above my head to see the sign of Venus a dove same as Aphrodite appeared above my head. The sign dissolved above and I heard the women clear her throat.

"You have ten minutes child of Venus." She almost snickered at the end.

**LINE BREAK:**

I finished preparing my armor and weapons, I let my backpack in the preparation room I dint need any Roman armor just my hoodie. As I walked out I noticed there were more people a lot more, apparently they liked it when a child of Venus was beaten in this game.

I had transformed my bracelets in armored gloves that only covered my hands. My daggers sat nicely in their sheaths, my ring was back on my hand and my hood was up. My fake Apple of Discord was in my pocket, once everyone settled down the male Praetors finally stood up and talked.

"Percy Jackson son of Venus are you ready?" I just nodded under my hood; he nodded when he saw this. There were multiple murmurs in the crowd saying how long I would last in the rounds.

Most bet I wouldn't make it past the first person in the game, the bet for me to make it to the last round was 1:250 ratios. So one aureus bet on me making it to the last round would make you 250 of them.

"Hey put me down for 1000 aureus on me making it to the last round!" I yelled to the bet taker, he just statues still till he spoke.

"Do you have that amount of aureus on you boy?" He asked jumping down the wall to get to me.

"Yep." I reached in my pocket and summoned a bag of 1000 aureus, surprisingly it was pretty big. After I yanked it out he just drooled at it like it was something he has never seen. I handed it to him and he scratched down my bet frantically on his bet board.

"Okay good luck to you boy." He smirked back up the stairs into the stands with my money.

Once all the bets were taken the women Praetor stood and spoke.

"Let the judging of Percy Jackson begin, your first opponent will be Wyatt son of mercury faith cohort." As she finished a boy walked out of the other side of the Coliseum.

We exchanged looks for a second, not saying a word to each other while we stood there. "Begin!" The women yelled.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As soon as the women said begin Wyatt darted at Percy wasting no time at all, seeing how fast he could finish the sun of Venus. He ran with his shield first on his left arm, Percy didn't move a inch at all. As Wyatt was a foot from Percy he reared back his arms to stab Percy in the gut.

What happened next was a complete shock for everyone, Percy didn't use any weapons instead he used his fists. He brought back his right arm as Wyatt brought back his sword to stab him. Percy then punched the shield so hard it literally made the boy fly through the air and hit the ground ten feet away.

A large crack was heard as it happened it sounded like a whip hitting something. Once Wyatt got up he examined his shield, it wasn't broken but there was something else. There was a shape of a fist embedded into his shield, this scared him seeing as if he didn't have the shield he would be ground meat.

Percy started to walked forward as Wyatt stood up, the Percy suddenly ran towards him. Wyatt hid behind his shield and charged again, but this time he suddenly found himself smashed into the ground under his shield. What happened was Percy had jumped and punched the shield strait down leaving another dent in the shield.

The crowd was silent as this happened, non-spoke they just awed at the immense strength of the boy who just arrived. During this whole thing Percy hadn't spoken a word; he just played with Wyatt a little longer by dodging and weaving in and out of his strikes. Finally Percy had enough of playing with him and went in for the knockout; he rushed forward as Wyatt was getting up.

Wyatt didn't see it coming as Percy planted a hard punch on the side of his cheekbone; he instantly hit the ground flat out cold after one spin from the power of the punch. The crowd stayed silent as the medics rushed out to help him up. The next thing Percy said made everyone angry and happy in different ways.

"That's it? Maybe next time you will send out your best for a mere child of Venus." The entire crowd roared in anger well except for the other children of Venus, Percy just smiled and went back to his starting spot and said one more thing.

"I don't even need my break send out the next fighter who cohort one has selected." The Praetors motioned for the next fighter after they broke out of their daze of amazement.

'Well this is going to be a lot more interesting.' Percy thought to himself.

**A/N: all right guys thanks for reviewing so far I have two people I'm considering for the position to edit the character paper. So get reviewing also whoever is the 75****th**** review, I will email the character sheet to edit one thing that's it though. So thanks to all who have been reading and what not but you have to be a member of fanfic to get the 75 review achievement. If it is a guest i will set it for the 80****th**** review so happy reviewing people.**

**Things to review:**

**Character sheet (three reviews ends the 31****st**** this month)**

**Character sheet (one review 75****th**** review is the one who gets it only members though)**

**Taking some Beta Readers only one though.**


	12. I Win A Bet And A Night Soon To Rember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I have one new review game that I'm Starting if over the next week I'm going to have a challenge for you guys and girls. Over the next week all review that I read will put you in a slot to personally edit my character sheet to edit Percy's power, weapons, accessories, or more. But it isn't by what number of review you are its how much and how you review, the reviewer who I think has the best opinions of the story and reviewed the most get to edit it. But only three things no taking away but adding.**

**LAST TIME:**

Wyatt didn't see it coming as Percy planted a hard punch on the side of his cheekbone; he instantly hit the ground flat out cold after one spin from the power of the punch. The crowd stayed silent as the medics rushed out to help him up. The next thing Percy said made everyone angry and happy in different ways.

"That's it? Maybe next time you will send out your best for a mere child of Venus." The entire crowd roared in anger well except for the other children of Venus, Percy just smiled and went back to his starting spot and said one more thing.

"I don't even need my break send out the next fighter who cohort one has selected." The Praetors motioned for the next fighter after they broke out of their daze of amazement.

'Well this is going to be a lot more interesting.' Percy thought to himself.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Once they had balled of Wyatt Percy waited for victim number two to show up, it only took a little but some big guy came out. When I say big I mean six three made of pure muscle and looked like he was on steroids, a mini Hercules if one might think. He had a hammer that was pretty big and a solid chunk of mortal steel as a shield, but just or this occasion though.

"Percy Jackson will now face the leader of cohort five William Grayson, son of mars, the match will begin at the sound of the horn." Said the women, who liked to announce things from her little box.

He had a smug look on his face that showed confidence that he was going to beat Percy with a flick of his hand. Seeing as Wyatt was a new member to cohort five, he thought that he had a advantage against him with experience. Percy just took the ready position and waited for mister muscles to attack.

"Hey boy I can't wait till I'm done with you." As he said this he licked his lips.

Percy just stood like a stone then said something. "Hey I'm fine with beating you but just don't think my ass is your after this, you gay weirdo." Hats all he could think of at the time for insults.

Williams face change quickly as everyone in the crowds laughed at this comment, just before he was about to respond the horn blew starting the match. Within a instant Percy was running at William like a ninja, arms back and all. William swung his massive hammer faster than Percy thought so he ducked under the swing.

Amazingly William stopped the swing and swung down words at Percy as he do, Percy had to admit it William was pretty good fight. Percy dodged the strike once again and rolled to safety. When the strike hit the ground, a small crack formed were the head of the hammer was.

Percy charged again but William was ready during mid-swing he let go of e hammer and punched Percy in the face. Percy rolled with the punch somehow and rolled out of the way, by this time the crowd was roaring with excitement. Percy whipped the blood off his mouth and stop back up.

He reached around and grabbed black luster from its sheath, he held it ice pick style and waited for William to charge. As expected he did he swung the hammer downward with all his strength. Percy shot forward under the blow and kicked the knee of William; once he did William lost balance and face planted in the ground. Percy wasted no time grabbing his hair and holding the dagger to his throat.

"Yield." As he pressed the dagger harder into his skin, William could feel his energy being sapped away by the blade.

"I yield." He said, Percy let go of him and helped the monster of the man up. The crowd cheered in in excitement as William was the leader of cohort five. All the people who had bet on him not making it to the third round looked depressed.

Once William had gotten a bandage for his neck he walked out of the stadium to join the rest of cohort one. Percy just asked for some water and was ready again, not even out of breath. He put back the dagger and waited for the first person of cohort two.

Once everything was ready another guy walked out but Percy reorganized him.

"Chris?"

"Yep."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the sub commander of cohort four, after the first battle everyone put in their leaders and sub leaders. So you're going to have quiet the fight ahead of you."

"I guess I will."

Once we finished our conversation the talkative women stood up again and announce who Chris was. Then they waited for the horn to sound, anxiously they grabbed their chosen weapon for the fight. This time Percy had both black luster and silver shadow, but this time he held the foot long daggers like mini swords. Chris had a normal shield and sword but also a bow on his back with about ten arrows.

The horn blew just as Percy finished a serving Chris for any weaknesses, as it so Chris charge with a war cry and sword high. Percy held his dagger ready to strike as soon as they got close enough. Chris swung his sword in a arc and Percy parried it with his hunting knives.

They exchange blow after blow no giving any ground until Chris finally slipped up, he reared back to hit Percy with his shield wrong choice. Percy dropped the knife which instantly returned to its sheath, he then punch Chris's shield with all his might. Chris rolled back about ten feet, but he easily recovers from the blow. Not even looking at his fantastically dented shield he disposed of it by throwing it at Percy, who easily dogged it but it gave Chris just enough time to grab his bow and load a arrow.

Once Percy recovered he head the thing of a bow string and on complete instinct rolled out of the way. He turned back around to see Chris load another arrow and fire, Percy easily dodged this one to. This went on for about one minute once Chris ran out of arrows, he the grabbed his sword and ran at Percy one last time.

"Sorry my friend." Was all Chris heard, the suddenly he found himself flying through the air in the nearest wall.

What Percy did was he had run up and roundhouse kicked Chris in the chest, which made the boy of Apollo fly. Chris was knocked out cold from the impact to his chest plate, which had a nice sneaker print in it now. Once the crowd died down from the cheers of Percy third win the lady invoiced the leader of cohort four.

"Leader of cohort four Cassidy Fortwell daughter of Ceres."

Once it was done out came a girl about fifteen maybe younger, all she had was a bow and a dagger. She readies the first arrow and waited for the horn to blow; as she waited Percy got a closer look at her.

Her hair was a deep brown and she had an eye patch, it was black with her mother symbol on it. She had a fairly nice body not to big not to small, she had average looks but the eye patch seemed to enhance her scar factor a little. She wore a thin layer of leather armor and no helmet, her hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

As soon as the horn started she started launching arrows at me much faster than Chris, probably on a hunter level. Percy could barely dodge the first one when the we found one was coming. After five arrows Percy activated crimson sky but he didn't activate the blade, people gasped at the shield and it beauty as a shield.

All the Vulcan (Hephaestus) camper looked at it like it was a fine piece of art, which it was in its own sense. But she just continued firing the arrows Percy closed in slowly making sure no too get a arrow to the report. She tried to back away but she hit the wall with her back.

She got rid of the bow and drew her knife once Percy was five feet from her, thinking that he couldn't see her she ran forward silently. Percy quickly drew black luster and dispersed crimson sky in enough time to black the strike. She jumped back and attacked gain; Percy accidentally tripped and fell backwards while slashing up.

He caught himself with enough time to see the girl gripping her eye patch in her hand looking at it. She looked back but with something Percy didn't expect, her eye covered by the years patch was fine. Suddenly he felt a rumbling around him he ran back to the middle to avoid flying rocks and sand.

Suddenly vines shot out of the ground so fast Percy as caught on each hand and foot making a x out of him. She walked forward slowly and grabbed her dagger.

"Because you had to cut my fashion statement you're going to get it."

All Percy got of that was she was wearing the eye patch because it was in season for fashion. Percy almost laughed but held it together as she got closer, he used all of his strength to break the vines and tackle the girl. They rolled around a little the finally Percy grabbed her dagger and held it against her throat.

"Yield my friend."

She had a glare but nodded, Percy got off again the crowd roared in excitement. Somehow they cleared up the mess from before and Percy was prepared for the colander of cohort three.

**LINE BREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

The next four fights without a hitch but I was exhausted so I finally called for a break. I walked into the waiting are to catch my breath and drink some water. After my five minutes were up someone called me from the other side of the door. I got up and walked out of he gate they have leading monitor the arena.

My next opponent was supposed to be some Octavian dude who was my age. He was a legacy of Apollo that murdered not innocent stuffed animals for future readings of whatever they are called. Once I got into my normal spot I noticed that the Praetors little severnt was gone. As I scanned the crowd I found all the people I had beaten and waved at them.

Only Chris waved back with the other glared at me, I shrugged off their glares and focused n the male dimming out the door. He was scrawny he made a ten year old look big, he had a Spear and a shield with full battle ready armor. From what I heard from Chris was that he only got the position because he was good at politics.

Once I got in position I noticed he had something else on his back a golden eagle on the top of a pole. (They lose it after Percy leaves) he shoved the spear in the ground and took the poll like thing off his back, facing it towards me. The crowd was a unusual silent at this pinot of time.

Most had scared looks and looked at me like I was a goner; even Chris shook his head in disappointment of the kid. I suspected something from the pole so I got ready to evade whatever was going to happen. Once the horn blew the kid immediately rammed the pole and slammed it on the ground.

Instantly I felt my hoodie transform into just the chest plate of my armor, but before I knew it I saw flying through the air faster than I could run. I hit the wall hard I saw the medics coming over but I just stood up slowly. I smell something brining and looked down my armor was a solid chunk of the unknown metal parts of my armor were made or.

Dead center was a perfect charred circle on the chest, I looked back at the boy to see lighting ark off the eagle onto the ground.

"You got to be kidding me." Was what I said before he raised the staff again to slam it in too the ground.

As he did I saw the lighting fall from the sky and use the eagle as a rifle to fire it at me. I battle managed to avoid it as it made a small crater in the wall. I had no choice but to active my armor fully, but I just activated the legs and chest piece. What people saw was a normal set of armor come out of the hoodie but it was still the same armor excluding the helmet.

When the helmet gets pit on it becomes visible for everyone who's looking, but no helmet just some old armor. But to me it looked like its normal Dragon scale/ portal to two suns on my chest armor. Good feature mom taught me once when I asked her about it. As I rushed forward he raised the staff again to launch another salvo of lightning, this time even more lighting shot out around and towards me.

But as one about hit me in the chest, it slowed down just barely enough to brush past me creating a small ark as it did. I seemed very tired after that but I continued running forward, he started to walked back as I ran forward dodging lighting. Then he did something that no one expected.

"Great father Jupiter please help, help me rid this stranger off Roman soil, so that I may beat him in your name. Let him know the true power of Jupiter lord of the sky and lighting." The whole crowd seemed stunned; no one had ever done this in a recruit's battle.

The sky rumbled in approval of his jester as the clouds grew darker and started to swirl around the arena. Lighting flashed across the sky and load thunder followed, I stood shock as well until I noticed the boy lifting the pole again. Just as it struck the ground the whole world slowed down, but just slow enough for the lighting to be seen coming down everywhere above me. Like a rain from hell the lighting came down with no room to avoid or hide from it. Some were as large as me to as small as a spark.

Within an instant I activated my helmet as the armor completed itself for the first time in a long time. My gloves turned into red and white arms like usual, my armor seemed to have full Dragon feet that I could even move the toes with. The skull seemed to look even more demonic somehow, the horns know had more than just white lines down them.

It had silver, red, purple, blue, and small amount of pink. I have no idea where the pink came from, but the white was still dominant color along with black. The others just seemed to have small almost unknown lines within the white. The chest remained the same with its old molded steel look, so did the Dragon scales everywhere on the legs and back.

I activated both shields the just seemed to unwrap themselves from the arms, like a puzzle undoing itself it formed into the shields. But underneath was plated Dragon scales just like the legs and the back of the armor it was chinked. It made look pretty badass if one might say, once both shield fully unwrapped or slid off whatever they did. The lighting was only a couple feet away; I slammed both of my fists into the ground.

Instantly an invisible shield formed from each shield, creating an almost double layer small bubble just small enough to form around me. This all happened so fast no one even noticed, they all were staring at the sky. In all it was less than a quarter of a second that this happens.

Finally the massive lighting storm bolts hit the ground, I felt the bolts hit my shield and around me like rain. They blew apart the ground around me like it was sand; it lasted for about thirty seconds. After the last lightning bolt landed I instantly release my armor but left out the white shield standing on its blade to show that it defended me. I took my knife and made a small cut above my eye.

I had to make sure they thought I was hurt a little in that, even if it was from a 'flying rock'. Once the dust cleared I started to stand up slowly and wobbled a little for the crowd. They were silent not even a cricket creaked it was so silent; Octavian just had his mouth hung open in awe that I had survived the onslaught

"You might want to close that, or you will catch flies." I said as I grabbed the shield from the ground and retracted the blade.

"... how you shouldn't even be moving right now, there was no way you were supposed to be alive. That was lighting from Jupiter's power it not possible." He said as I walked forward.

"Oh that's we're you must learn something's, anytime lighting will always stole the highest point of any structure or weapon. Also a rock got me above the year so not totally unscathed from that attack." I was almost ten feet from him now.

His eyes widened as he saw the shield. "You used you shield as a anchor for the lighting, but it would have melted that shield into a puddle."

"Ah is see that must mean this shield was a gift from mother, I've had it all my life probably a gift for her." I was afoot from him now standing still as I looked into his eyes.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Never." Was his simple answer.

"Fine by me." I smirked; this was going to be fun.

The next thing he knew was he had been throat punched my shield, I used the area were my sword came out seeing as it was the only non-sharp spot on it. I dint want to choose off his head that would be 'horrible'. He grasped his throat instantly and fell on the ground gasping for air. As he tried to regain his breath I grabbed the pole with the eagle on it and observed it, it was a piece of art work if one might say every feather was crafted perfectly.

As Octavian tried to get up I kicked him in the chest a little and made him role a couple of times. He gasped for air like a fish out of water; I went over to him and knelt down.

"Do you Yield now?"

"Never." He managed between a wheeze.

I looked up at the crowd who was cheering no since I was winning against him. I looked up at the women and male Praetors and waited for a sign. Understanding what I was waiting for she laughed a little then stood up and talked.

"What does Octavian deserve my people?" Like in a old accent.

Instantly the whole crowd put their thumbs in the down position and she nodded and did the same. Even the first cohort also did it with smiles on their faces, I nodded and walked over to a waiting Octavian who was on his back.

I raised the pole above his head and with all my might slammed it down like a spear. I missed his head but the lighting was way cooler. Jupiter of Zeus saw this as a chance to get all flashy and lit up the sky like it was day. A single lightning bolt hit the pole and a million more sprouted off of it and seemed to create half a circle of these around me and Octavian. It looked like a mini lighting storm around us that was ever increasing.

Once I was done it all dissipated the sky cleared leaving a sunny afternoon, Octavian had passed out from the strike in pure fear. I didn't even hit him with it but he passed out for being scared wow. He also pissed himself which smelled horrible; I motioned for the medic who seemed dazed from my little lighting show.

Finally they got him on a stretcher and hauled him out of there, I gave the pole to Chris who gratefully took it. After they cleaned the battle ground which took a lot more work than one might think, they called out my final opponent of the cohorts.

"Percy Jackson your final opponent is the only person who has ever made it his fare he is Jason Grace son of the Lord of the sky Jupiter." At this the whole crowd roared in excitement more than they ever did.

The gate right in front of me reveling a kid my age maybe even younger than me, he didn't have any armor on just a coin he was flipping in his hand. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes, he was smaller than me by an inch and wore a purple t-shirt with SPQR on the front like everyone else.

"So no armor that's a first." I said.

"Yeah, to heavy plus it's easier to move without."

"Guess your right 'll go without armor to, if it makes it a fair fight."

I took off my hoodie revealing black shirt with the eye on the back; I set my hoodie over to the side of us and activated both shields. I looked pretty badass with two very eccentric shields; I spun my arms to loosen up a little more and waited.

People looked in awe as I used two shields to fight, one with a eye the other with a cross of blank circles. Jason flipped the coin one more time to turn it into a sword which I found pretty sick. We waited for the horn, we were both on our toes waiting and waiting. With the first note we rushed each other with the fearlessness of a monster, swung his sword to my right shield which I blocked easily.

Suddenly I felt a shock go through my body and my right arm go numb a little, I kicked him in the gut and dispelled both bracelets into my metal gloves. My arm was still numb but I could move it a little, so I readied myself for the next attack from him, he did the same thing but this time I got within the swing and block his arm.

I felt another jolt of electricity as I touched his arm but it was more powerful this time. I pulled back immediately and ran for the wall he tried to keep up but he tripped on my hoodie.(useful even when not on) I summoned my bow I officially found a name for it, It was Yewfelle which was some name I thought was cool at the time.

I quickly grabbed an arrow and notched it and fired in about a second, Jason deflected it with his sword but stayed in place. I fire one after another getting no we're and finally dropped the bow and it returned to my hand. I got a crazy idea as I did this but it might just work, I changed eternal bonds into shield form. I took off my arm and readied black luster in my other, as I stalked forward Jason ran towards me.

I threw the knife with deadly accuracy towards his gut but just as I did I also hurled eternal bonds like a disk through the air. He deflected the knife but did not see the shield at all as soon as he turned to look up he got it right in the face. The shield bounced off and landed about five feet away it quickly returned to me though.

I walked over to Jason to see him passed out cold with a nice not in the middle of his forehead. The funny thing was that everyone oohed as it hit him; I gave him a pat on the shoulder as the medic's cam and got him. He bet guy looked awestruck as they walked him off, all the others were cheering loudly as I finished the game.

"New Rome's people what you have witnessed today was a boy no man, who easily overpowered out best of our cohort. I hope this serves as a lesson to you all, finally all cohorts that want Percy in their cohort please come down." She said.

As expected all cohort came down as I looked over them I saw Chris with a smile and his colander to. With that I decide.

"Cohort four I hope you will take me in like a family member."

"Yes we shall my friend yes we shall." Chris said taking my hand; there were cheers from everyone else of cohort four. Groans were heard everywhere else though.

"Just give me a sec I need to collect my winnings." I walked over to he bet house who looked at me like I was a soul sucking demon of doom.

"Name please." The bet guys squeaked out.

"Percy Jackson I had 1000 aureus on me beating the whole thing which was 1:250 ratio. So I guess that means I earned about 250000 thousand aureus, so pay up or else." I said with a glint in my multi colored eyes.

Very slowly he counted each coin into a chest, guessing the bags would tear if I tried to carry it with every coin it looked like he wanted to cry. The chest was big enough to hold me in it and then some, as he counted people started gathering around and watching him count my gold. Most of them had never seen that much before not even multiple people combined didn't have that much.

Once he counted the 250,000 coin he slowly slid the side door open and dragged the chest, which was now full to the brim and locked shut of coins. He handed me the key on the brink of tears and slowly walked back in and started crying in the corner of the room. I grabbed the chest and lifted it up with ease and set it on my shoulder and walked to we're Chris was waiting.

"Hey how much can one aureus buy you?" I asked as I set down the crate in front of my new cohort.

"Um I think a fine dinner I'm meaning expensive too, with about half left over why do you want to know?" He asked as he looked at the chest as everyone gathered around.

"Oh just wondering since I just won 250,000 thousand of them in the bets that that guy had going. I was wondering on how to spend most of it, was wondering if you wanted to help." As I told him this, I opened the chest and watch everyone's eyes widen.

"How you could buy a large plot of land in New Rome with this, then you could even buy another one. With maids and butler's you could even furnish it how is this possible I didn't know that you could ever win this much." Chris said looking over my pile of gold.

"How about I do what you said, but before that I think cohort four deserves a night to let loose and party all night long." Everyone eyed Chris like it was his decision.

"Why not, I'll let you guys have a party why not. But Percy is going for it though." He said with a smirk.

"Why not now let's go party!" I shouted to all 40 members of cohort four.

Hey responded with a loud roar of chest and whoops, even though most of them were under the drinking age. So most just went to the game center or some dance place for kids, he eighteen year olds though didn't care they took one coin each and went straight to the bars. Chris and I just bellows pass out a coin each for each person tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

**LINE BREAK:**

It was around one in the morning I was dead tired, I walked back to the four cohorts cabins. I as I walked in the sounds of a black party outside was let in, I have no idea how it escalated to that level but I do not know that each cohort joined in and made a event of it. I dropped my chest off at a bank that they had in New Rome, they were very happy to have me as a customer.

Apparently if I left the amount that was in it would increase in 500 in one month in just interest, so I was happy to help put it in the bank account. I was thinking of buying a house in a week by the ocean side they had for sale at the time. It was a two story and was a few hundred feet from camp Jupiter but it was still invisible from monsters and mortals. I thought I would be a good house when I'm over in these parts for my job,

As I walked in there was no one in the cabin, I went to the room labeled Percy Jackson. It must have magically changed for me, my bag was in it so was my hoodie. I had a wallet I bought at a store later today; it was made out of leather. It was on the bed with two credit cards in it, my black one and my new Rome bank card.

There was a chair in the side or the room by a book shelf, for easy reading when I'm bored. A double bed was in the other corner with a armor rack at the end and a night stand by the head or it. A dresser and a study table on opposite walls and a bookshelf above the study table. All in all it looked like a collage dorm room.

I sat down on my bed and laid back on the soft sheets on my bed, I was drifting off when I heard a sudden knock on the door to my room. I got up from the soft sheets and waded over to the door, I opened the door without looking to find the female praetor.

She wore a purple shirt it was a tight fit, showering her solid D cup and curves. She wore yoga pants to they were grey but you could see her panties through them.

Her brown hair was curled into a nice princess curl, her blue eyes were soft and comforting. She smelled of strawberries and honey, it smelled amazing. Her ass was toned and looked battle ready like the rest of her body, though he wasn't disgustingly over muscled. I was forced out of my thoughts when I found out I hadn't talked yet.

"Hey what are you doing here..."

"Heidi. And I was just here to see how you were fitting in." She said.

"At one in the morning?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Well not really I was here for a different reason." She said walking in and sitting on the bed. I instantly thought of something perverted and blushed and looked away.

"W-what are you here for that? Because I'm only eleven years old, that would bring up some bad rumors to."

"Oh don't worry even I know that that would be wrong, but it does swing that way." She said biting her lip in a seductive manor. She got up and grabbed my hand and swung me to sit on the bed.

"You ever played with yourself?" She asked standing in front of me, truthfully I had no idea what she was talking about. She saw the look of confusion on her my face then smirked.

"Well you might learn something then later tonight." She said bending down and unzipping my pants.

"This is going to be fun." She said one last time.

**A/N: *cough* WHAHAHAHA *cough* I am an evil person right now I feel like Rick and his cliff hangers for the real story, I think reading it rubbed off on me a lot more than it should have. Alright tomorrow is the day for the character sheet, I hope you people enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Also for those of you wondering he is not going to do anything sexual, she is so don't worry about his little cherry it's still going to ripe after the next chapter. This is also going to be a one night stand so don't worry he's not going to hook up with her. Don't forget to review this chapter I'm doing it at midnight of Friday so you still have time.**

**Things to review for:**

**Character sheet (three permanent add-ons to the sheet no removing.)**

**Beta reader (I'm still looking for someone to read and revise it before is submit it to the public.)**


	13. My First Blowjob And Mom Says Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I'm taking any beta readers at the time message me personally if you want to. Also remember to review my story I also passed 12,000 view which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Oh don't worry even I know that that would be wrong, but it does swing that way." She said biting her lip in a seductive manor. She got up and grabbed my hand and swung me to sit on the bed.

"You ever played with yourself?" She asked standing in front of me, truthfully I had no idea what she was talking about. She saw the look of confusion on her my face then smirked.

"Well you might learn something then later tonight." She said bending down and unzipping my pants.

"This is going to be fun." She said one last time.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

She slowly reached for Percy's zipper on her knees; Percy didn't know what was happening so he covered his crotch with both hands. She just grabbed his hand and brought them to his side, she was a lot stronger than he thought. Once he gave up she continued on her journey to his crotch.

She slowly grabbed it and unzipped his pants, revealing his SpongeBob square pants underwear. She just giggled at this and slowly started massaging his crotch as she pulled down his pants. He was still sitting so if felt weird for him to undress like this, suddenly he felt something he never felt before.

He groaned in a new feeling in his crotch, he felt himself get hard as she continued rubbing. She just starred at this growing tent in his boxers; she slowly started caressing his bulge. Percy's face flushed a bright red as he was inexperienced and had no idea what was happening, he thought he was doing something embarrassing.

Finally she nodded at his hardness and slowly slipped the thin fabric off we're his penis could get through. As soon as she got the penis out she gasped, he was a good six and a half inches and a inch thick.

"Wow Percy you're bigger than some adults I wonder what you will be like when you are fully grown?" She said observing the pulsing cock by her face; she licked her lips thinking of what she was going to do.

As she said this, her warm breath blew across his shaft; he shivered from the sudden warm on it. Once he opened his eyes he saw her finish looking over his surprising veiny cock, she leaned closed and slowly kissed the head of like it was a mouth. Percy was suddenly hit with a wall of pleasure like he's never felt, why he had never thought to play with himself before he would never know.

She finished the kiss and started to lick the head, running her tongue gently around the base of it. Percy tried to stay focused on something else but it gave no yield as the please came and went with every soft lick. She finally started on his shaft and ran her tongue up and down; she had also got his balls out and slowly started to caress them in her free hand as the other rubbed the head of his cock.

"Good Pluto where did you ever learn to do this?" Percy asked as she started to lick the head again.

"I've been around more than you might think, now lay back I'll do something that will feel even better." Percy followed her commands and lay back on his soft sheets.

Once he did he felt a sudden wetness around his cock, he looked to see want it was to see her sucking half his cock and running her tongue around the side as well. It felt like nothing Percy had ever felt, a feeling was building up in his rapidly as she did her amazing technique.

"S-something is c-coming out." He managed.

She understood and picked up bobbing her head up and down his cock, he reared back as the force released itself from his cock. She plunged herself on his cock taking it all like a pro, she just watched his face as he released his load down her throat. After a couple seconds she pulled away and gasped for air, a small string of fun connected her mouth to the tip of his penis which she slurped up hungrily.

"Dam Percy that was a lot of fun four ropes if I think right, you also taste like nectar boy that was some of the best sperm I've ever had." She licked her lips as she said this, making sure she got every last drop.

At the sight of this Percy was immediately hard again; she smirked and went back to sucking him again. Percy leaned up and watched as she deep throated him so effortlessly; Percy grabbed her hair in each hand and started to push her deeper on his cock. She didn't mind she started to hum in the back of her throat giving him even more pleasure.

She stared to play with her breast in one hand and her pussy in the other one; she gently stroked the wet lips as she continued to suck him off. She let him push her head on his well lubricated cock; she would come up for air just for a little leaving behind a mess of Skinner and sperm. Percy love what she was doing with his penis, he finally felt himself getting close but this time it was much bigger.

He started to push faster and faster on his rock hard shaft, she felt every vein as she went down and back up rubbing in her mouth. She finally gave one last push as she slammed her head down to the base and sucked hard. Percy erupted like a volcano shooting rope after rope deep into her stomach, Percy didn't notice she needed air but he held her head in place hopping not to let go during his orgasm.

She started to push on his stomach to get some air but Percy was in a trance of pleasure and didn't give an edge to her. Finally after a little Percy let go since he felt his start to build up in her mouth since she topped swallowing. Percy pulled out and sprayed the last ropes on her face and shirt. They slid down her face to where her breast met and formed a small pool of sperm.

She stayed still as she suddenly fell forward into his crotch; her eyes were rolled back into her head as sperm bubbles started to form in her mouth. Her body twitched slightly, from the extreme pleasure she experience when she was chocked out, her panties were soaked from her intense orgasms as he passed out. Percy had just made a women pass out on his cock from lack of air, suddenly something happened.

A dull pink light covered her boy and she began to grow and become older, after a short time she stopped glowing and what Percy saw scared him for his life. In his crotch added out was none other than Lady Venus/Aphrodite, they both looked very similar. Her eyes were still in the back of her head and she had swallows the sperm in her mouth.

"Lady Venus." He whispered, that seemed to do the trick as she fluttered her eyes for a second and sat up on her knees. She looked at Percy then his still wet dick, and then she remembered what had happened.

"I amazed Percy you managed to make a goddess faint on your first blow job, I'm impressed even as a God of sex." She said, and then she leaned over and started to clean his rock from its sloppy sperm and saliva mix. She licked from the base up to the tip gathering as much sperm as possible on each lick; she swallowed after each lick then began again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she licked the last string of whit liquid off his dick.

"Well actually Diana pissed me off so I decided to get my revenge on her with you." She said as she got back up Sat to his right after she had polished his dick with her tongue.

"And you thought this would be a good idea? You realize she's going to kill us both right?" He said not paying any attention to his erect dick.

"Well how else would I get back at her?" She asked, subconsciously reaching out for his dick and started stroking it gently with her soft hands, occasionally rubbing the head the going back to jerking him off.

"I don't know... why not give her a makeover she can't wash off for a month." As he said this she sped up not paying any attention to what her hand was doing and replied.

"You know that wouldn't be that bad of an idea way better than this one. Maybe tomorrow I will do it, I'll make sure to send pictures for you later." She winked at him as she said it, by this time Percy was close to cunning again and barley managed a sentence as she replied.

"... y-yeah t-that would b-be great... jus-t don't touch hhher hun-ters." As he finished he came in her hands, she just the noticed what she had done and bent down and sucked up the white substance in a second. Then she cleaned it again for good measures.

"Okay, by the way thanks for what you did. It gave me a rush I haven't felt in centuries. Maybe I'll visit you some other time." She said getting up and winking at him.

"Yeah sure do whatever you want." He said stuffing his dick back in his boxers and pulling up his pants.

"See you soon hero." And with that she was gone in a flash. Percy waited for a little then looked at the clock; it was two in the morning.

"Better get to bed, long day tomorrow." With that he walked out the door of his room to the bathroom. In the room people lay sprawled out on the floor and coaches, Chris was laying on the ground snoring. Percy hopped in the bathroom and got a quick shower, the water seemed to energize him even though he was very tired.

Once he finished he hopped into bed, before he went to bed he took one more look at his night stand to turn off the light. There was a small pink note on the lamp shade, he grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Percy:_

_Just to let you know I gave you my blessing when you were adopted by my Roman side. Hope you have fun with it, it will activate tomorrow okay. And thanks for the idea of what to do to Diana I'll snake sure to send you picks._

_Lots of love Venus_

As soon as he finished he felt another power pushing him to sleep, a soon as he closed his eyes he was out like a light. Like most nights he was yet again in a dreamless sleep, just floating in the darkness with specks of light surrounding him on all sides.

**LINE BREAK:**

**TIME: TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

**PERCY POV:**

It was two weeks from my 12th birthday; I was currently relaxing in my house that I bought a week after I arrived in cohort four. Most of my friends like Chris and some other like to use it for a vacation home when I let them. It has three rooms, three full bathrooms each with two sinks each, a large kitchen with state of the art appliances in it. The fridge never ran out neither did the pantry, they refilled themselves magically every three weeks.

The dining room could fit twelve people; the plates and other silverware were made of silver. The living room held a 53 inch TV with a Ps3, Xbox 360, a WII and any game you could imagine for them, just dance four was my favorite when I played them. My room had sea blue walls and a balcony that viewed the calm ocean. It had a king size bed like every other bedroom in the house.

The bedrooms and bathrooms were up stairs while the kitchen, dining room, living room, and office were down stairs. The living room led to a wooden deck that led to the ocean with a wooden walkway. The garage was empty at the time but I was thinking of getting something as soon as I turn seventeen in a couple of years.

Since the night with Venus I learned many ways to pleasure myself, the stuff called porn was amazing stuff I'm telling you. My thought calls with my mom grew more periodic in the last month almost every night she checks on me. I still don't know who she is she told me she will tell me when the time is right. I sat on a barstool eating some blue pancakes that I cooked myself and listened to some talked radio.

I also noticed every time any women talks to me they start to blush a little, and some start to flirt with me. To be honest it is annoying to me 'dam you Venus or Aphrodite however the Hades you are that did this.' I just heard someone giggle in my head then leave.

But Aphrodite did send me some picks of what she did to Diana/Artemis, oh it was great.

She was force to we're a silver dress with her hair done in a bouncy curl style. She wore just he right amount of makeup to make her beautiful beyond belief. Apparently any outfit she tried to put over the dress of replace it disappeared, for a month this is all she would we're until it wore off. Let's just say that Aphrodite got it pretty hard even I felt bad for her a little.

As I was thinking of the past a heard a mental knock on my mind, signaling my mom was calling me. Since I joined the fourth cohort I don't really do anything so I spend most of my time in my house alone, so mom calls more frequently when I'm here.

'Hey Percy how is it going?' She asked in a normal voice.

'Good good how are you doing mom?' I asked.

'Well that's why I'm calling right now, Percy this is going to be my last call to you.' She said in a quiet tone.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Percy I think it's time I told you who I am, and your past before you met Sally.' She said in a sad voice.

'But why now? Why not later?' I asked her.

'I'll tell you after I'm done telling you, but promise me you won't tell anyone unless you have to.' She said in a serious tone.

'Okay I promise on my name so what do you want to tell me?' I asked.

'Well let's start at the beginning...'

**LINE BREAK:**

I almost fell off my stool I was shocked so many times, I had to sit on the coach as I listened to her tell me my important past.

'They Eros dropped you of at the orphanage he also gave you his blessing which will activate at the age of sixteen.' She finished her three hour long story of me; I sat quietly thinking of what to ask.

'So this abyss dude is coming for you right now, and you can communicate any more than this or he will find out we're I am.' Was my first question.

'Yes.'

'Order is my adoptive father along with Poseidon, my real father is somewhere on earth. I was separated from you at birth and finally you are chaos creator of the universe, I'm the only Tue born child of you?'

'Yes.' She answered again.

'So how long do I have until you cut communications with me?' I asked.

'Two hours.'

'What about you and the others, even from what you told me I can tell he is still to powerful for you guys to handle.'

'We will survive Percy all of us, we will kill him this time for his crimes. Also order and the others say thank you for carrying for their wellbeing. Even as the Prince of the universe that means a lot.'

'Their listening right now?' I asked.

I heard multiple hello and yes's from her side of the mind phone, once everyone said hello my mother got back on.

'Percy even... even if we do not live remembers there are two left for you to go to. Tartarus, Gaia, and Uranus will always be at earth, so do not worry as long as they don't tell to his corruption you will be fine.' She said almost crying.

'Don't worry mom I will stay safe for you, my armor and weapons from will protect me from anything. So don't worry you all will survive I know it so don't worry, also mom I have a personal question for you.' I heard someone telling the others to leave, probably Eros from the sounds of it. Once everyone was gone I spoke.

'Mom is it wrong for me to like multiple women at once?' It came out as awkward as it sounded, she was quiet the yelled for something I couldn't tell. After a second she came back.

'Well apparently the full blessing Eros gave you has some side effects; apparently he said you won't be satisfied until you have six partners in total.' She said in an odd tone.

'Six women, isn't that a little much?' I asked embarrassed.

'Not for a child of a primordial, they normally have three; I was hoping this wouldn't happen to you.' You could practically feel her rubbing her eyes together.

'Well it can't be that bad but what can you do, also one more thing mom. I love you with all my heart, both you and my adoptive mother are the only family I have who are close. I will remember you mom no matter what. I love you even under these circumstances of my birth I will become the son you want.' As I finished I started to cry with sadness.

'Oh how much I wish I could be right here for you right now, I will live Percy don't you worry I will always live.' She said in tears, for the creator of the universe sometimes crying was a good thing.

'Percy we have some gifts for you, there from all of us. So if you don't mind I we would like this last chance to give you something.' Sure said in a scratchy tone from the tears.

'I wouldn't mind that at all.' I said to her.

'First up is Chronos he wanted to give this to you last year but I told him to wait.' She said, I then felt someone enter the mound channel a spoke in a old man voice.

'Percy I have only seen you once before you left, I wonder home much you will grow in your later years. I tried to look into your future but it is blocked from me even your mother, it is unknown very unpredictable. But that was not my gift; actually my gift will be to open a small pathway to your time powers outside of your King's Room. This isn't my blessing I am only opening a latent power inside of you.' Once he finished a small hourglass appeared and started to turn in a clockwise circle.

I felt a small door to the dam open a little more than it already was, I suddenly could tell the exact time of the moment. None of my features changed just I felt a little more in control of the space around me. I knew this was going to be a hard power to master, even I trying to control time was harder than anything in King's Room.

'Also if I am to perish in this battle I want you to select the next successor to my domain, my domain will just become yours while you decide to get rid of it or not.' I was in udder shock from what he said it took me a second to respond.

'Thank you so if you do die I will become the primordial of time? Isn't that a little much for a eleven year old?' I asked back.

'Ahh yes it is so my domain will only be yours when you are fully trained enough to handle it. But yes if I do die you will become the primordial of time if you wish to keep it.' He said in a normal tone.

'Thank you Chronos I don't know what to say.'

'It's fine you have many more gifts to receive from us that are long overdue.' After that he left and two voices took its place as soon as he left.

'Hello Percy I am Erebus and my wife Nyx we both have a gift for you, this is a joint gift from both of us. We will give you the ability to see in the dark like it was day, also any time you are around darkness it will increase you regeneration rate. My part is anytime your around darkness it will hide you, this works even in the brightest day. Darkness and night are your home now use it well Percy also I open a latent power to shadow travel. Use the gifts wisely young hero.'

Once he finished the darkness around me seemed to stretch towards me.

'Percy also we would like to do the same of Chronos if we die okay, vogue me and my husband think that it will be the right thing to do if it does come to it.' Said Nyx.

'Thank you both I wish you good fortune, but what about your children what do I tell them?' I asked knowing that they did have children here on earth.

'I will tell them what I have done, if they come to kill you for our domains. They won't be able to attack you I'll make sure of that.' After she finished I felt my eyes tingle a bit and suddenly darkness seemed clear as day in the room, but I could still tell how dark it was for normal people.

'Thank you, both of you this means a lot. Also if it comes to it I will take hold of you domains and use them.' As I finished they both said their tanks and goodbyes, once they left I felt two more enter the mind channel.

'Percy it is me and my wife, Aether and Hermera, we both give you similar gift as our parents. The light will increase your regeneration rate, also you are able to look at any light and never be blinded. We also open your latent power to light travel; it's very efficient in moving large groups of people, much easier than shadow traveling a large group.' Once he finished his wife came on.

'Percy I will also like to leave you our domains if we are to die in the upcoming battle, you may choose our successors if you want.' I just nodded once, then they left the mind thing I felt one more enter after that.

'Percy then others couldn't make it so I'm here to give you their gifts.' Said Eros from the other side.

'From Hypnos he gives you control over nightmares if they ever occur in your dreams. From Uranus he gave you the ability to tell we're you are located, at all times from the constellations. From Gaea to tell what plants are what and which one heal or poison. From Tartarus a slight control over Small groups of monsters who cannot think like others such as hellhounds. From Pontus control over and liquid that means even liquid rock or metals. From me I give you the ability to control any emotions of someone who lusts after you.' I was stunned that was a lot of gifts but it didn't end there.

'Also we all have agreed to the terms that if we die in this battle you will get all of our domains. Also one last thing you shall receive immortality the day you turn eighteen so don't worry you will love it.'

'Thank you so much I don't know what to say you all have given me so much I don't know how to accept all these gifts.' I stuttered out, he just left the area as I felt the multiple things go on my body. I felt my mind expand with the new powers but no physical changes thank God.

'Percy on your birthday three things will happen to you but we don't know what they will be the fates said they chose them for you. We don't know if they are good or bad but if it's the fates even they want you to live, seeing as your future is ever-changing.'

'Okay mom how much time do I have?' I asked sheepishly.

'One minute Percy that's all.' She said in a sad tone.

'Wait mom what about your domain of all what will happen to it if you die?' She stayed silent for a second then responded.

'They will go to you but I have a strange feeling he won't let me die that easy. Please Percy stay safe I lo-.' The message cut out mid-sentence as our time ran out.

I said nothing as tears started to stream down my face; sadness consumed me I felt anger build up in me like a volcano ready to explode. I got up and ran over to the basement hatch, I opened it up revealing a stone stairwell and a steal door at the bottom. I quickly ran down and opened the three inch thick door, inside was a bed a chair some food and a metal wall.

I had this put in a week after I got the house, I put it in as a precaution in case of massive storms that broke through the barrier and got to the house. The walls were four feet thick pure steal with rebar and concrete reinforced, I closed the door and locked it only opens every thirty minutes once it is closed from the inside.

Once the door was closed I ran over to the wall and started bashing it with my fists. Every punch felt like I broke a bone but I did care I just kept punching away. My anger consumed me as I continued punching the wall the world slowly turned black as my consciousness fade.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

**LOCATION: CALIFORNIA**

I sat in my tent listening to a iPod one of the girls gave me as a Christmas present, yes we celebrated a Christian holiday it's fun. As I jammed out to single ladies, my favorite song, Zoë walked in her normal city clothes Tracy followed close behind.

"Hey girls what's wrong?" I asked.

"Milady I think we could go to the city for a while maybe visit Percy in his house he bought recently. Tracy also said she wanted to go along." Zoë said in a normal tone, I wasn't a very city person so I acted like a little kid.

"Do we have to; I'm me there are men out there. Also when did Percy buy a house I thought he was at camp Jupiter?" I asked.

"Camp Jupiter?" Tracy asked, immediately me and Zoë shushed her ending the topic.

"Yes apparently he is rich or something I heard pulse you've done nothing since you dropped him off. I've been worried so a nice visit to our favorite punching bag man." I grinned at the statement, also she was right. Since Percy left things got boring there was nothing to do.

"All right I'll go but make sure Mr. Cyclops does his job okay." She nodded and left to check on him. He's has been a big help actually he is treated like a blacksmith here; he did all maintence on our weapons. He kept all arrows sharp and bow in top maintence, also he helps in battle also. So far the girls only talk to I'm about their weapons but that's it.

I got up and walked to the tent only to be stopped by Tracy.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're going in that?" She asked looking at me. I looked down and overlooked myself it was my normal hunter outfit.

"Why what's wrong with it, it's easy to move in." I told her.

"No no no, you went going in that let me and Kelsey picks something out for you. Kelsey come in here you're going to help me pick something out for Artemis's!" She yelled as she sat me down, Kelsey then came in in her normal town clothes.

"What do you think she should we're, I know something plain but in a good way. Hmmm how about this?" Tracy held up a outfit from my dresser, it was a silver tank top with grey skinny jeans.

"No too much skin is show next." I said.

"Fine how about this?" She asked holding up, a tee shirt with a creamy moon on it with the same skinny jeans. Not wanting to do this for an hour I answered.

"Okay now get out, so I can get dressed." I showed them out and took on my hunter outfit revealing a silver sports bra and a pair of silver panties that had a moon above the back side. I slid on the outfit which fit my thirteen year old form; I walked outside to find all the girls ready to go.

"What happened to just us Zoë?" I asked.

"They overheard us and got ready to go we can just leave the camp to the Cyclops to guard it with Percy's wolves." She answered; I just nodded seeing that most of them haven't been to civilization in a while.

"Okay I guess our first visit will be Percy's place I'll teleport us a mile away don't want to pop in unnoticed." We all smirked at the statement.

"Alright girls grab hold I'm teleporting in six." Instantly all the girls grabbed on, and then I flashed out to a little ways from Percy's.

**LINE BREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

The hunters appeared in a alleyway from the main street, Zoë ran up and looked if anyone noticed. Once the check was done the girls exited the alleyway in a group, Artemis, Tracy, and Zoë led the group. Once on the street people noticed the group of sixteen year olds and the two twelve year olds. A boy walked up to Zoë and slung his arm around his shoulder, let's just say he didn't even hit the ground fast enough Artemis thought.

"So we're is this house you speak of Zoë, it can't be that good if Percy bought it." Artemis said.

"It's by the beach but only God's can notice it or people Percy let's see it, it should be by the beach with a catwalk to the water. That's all he told me." Zoë responded.

"Okay looks like we get to go to the beach girls." There were a multitude of yeah and yeses from them. Apparently they had known this and packed their bathing suits just in case they got to play in the ocean.

As they walked to the beach the girls were hit on by what seemed like every sixteen year old in a mile. As they approached the beach it wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty, the girl's set up a small tent like structure and went to the changing rooms to get into their swim suits. Tracy gave Artemis a bag and shoved her into one of the tents with Zoë to change.

"Do you really expect me to wear this? Zoe don't touch me there. Wait give me back my clothes!" suddenly Artemis clothes were flung out of the tent to a waiting and grinning Tracy.

"Wait! Give me back my clothes Tracy, or else I'm going to hurt you." A twelve year old Artemis stuck he head out of the flaps of the tent.

"No you can do what you want to me later but you aren't getting back these clothes just yet, the only way you can get them back is to wear that of a hour, and you have to visit Percy in it." She said putting the clothes in a bag, Artemis glared the ran back into the tent. A little while later the tent flap opened with Zoë tugging Artemis behind.

Artemis's bathing suit was almost like a school swim suits a one piece; it was silver instead of blue. But the funny thing was that on the front in a white block was her name stitched into the font in silver thread. The girls couldn't help but rush up to her and admire how well of a picture an angry Artemis fit in it. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail and she had her grump face on, she looked adorable to them. One girl even got a photo for black mail later *cough* Tracy *cough*.

"Okay let's go get Percy." Artemis said angrily stalking away from them down the beach side, Zoë and Tracy followed her leaving the rest to do as they please until they got back.

Zoe wore a silver two piece with what seemed a see threw skirt over her under piece that only wen down one of her legs. It showed her generous proportions for any man to try to see, most didn't even get in a word before they were punched by her. Her black hair was down and swayed in the wind, to all the people around she looked like a young supermodel.

Tracy wore the same thing as Artemis just without the name tag on the front, her hair was also down. She caught the stars of some other twelve year olds, all she did was wink. They blushed furiously and looked away. As they walked down the beach they finally came to a house nobody was around at all like they were not allowed there. Artemis looked at them and nodded, Tracy ran forward first into the house followed by Artemis and Zoë.

As they walked in they noticed a hatch in the middle of the room open they looked at each other then walked faster. When they looked down they saw the door of steel, Artemis walked forward slowly and put her head to the door and listened for anything. What she heard scared her.

"**WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"** Percy screamed for the other side.

"Percy is that you open up!" Tracy screamed at the door. No response was heard as the banging continued.

"Artemis you have to open the door with magic, its locked and we can't open it from this side." Zoë said in a worried tone yanking at the door handle.

"Okay step back and cover your eyes this instant." She said.

They both did as they were told and covered their eyes, the instant they both did they felt a hot feeling as Artemis turned into her divine form. She blasted the door into the room blowing it inward and warping the metal, Artemis instantly turned back into her normal form and walked in the sight she was me with made her puke right on the spot.

A/N: Alright you guys how you like if you did review because you can. Sorry it was so late from normal had to put in 5 hours of skills in CNA sorry again. The winner of the favorite reviewer has been chosen hope none of you hate me. Maybe later once my story become more popular I will make more event for you guys to win things.

Things to Review

Beta reader position. (I need one so I'm taking any submissions.)


	14. Wall Banging And Part of the legion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I'm taking any beta readers at the time message me personally if you want to. Also remember to review my story I also passed 14,000 view which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Percy is that you open up!" Tracy screamed at the door. No response was heard as the banging continued.

"Artemis you have to open the door with magic, its locked and we can't open it from this side." Zoë said in a worried tone yanking at the door handle.

"Okay step back and cover your eyes this instant." She said.

They both did as they were told and covered their eyes, the instant they both did they felt a hot feeling as Artemis turned into her divine form. She blasted the door into the room blowing it inward and warping the metal, Artemis instantly turned back into her normal form and walked in the sight she was me with made her puke right on the spot.

**NOW:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I wiped my face after I finished hurling my guts out, even a goddess who hunts and sees blood and guts regularly this was something else. Blood was dripping from all the walls almost like it was just pained a dark red pain. Some fragments of metal were thrown throughout the room like splinters from a broken board. The wall Percy was still punching had hundreds of dents from his fists constantly punching it in his rage.

The room smelled rotten from the blood everywhere in the room, it also smelled of something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. Percy's arms were a sight I will never forget in all my immortal life, I have seen many things in my long life but this one was something entirely different. His hoodie was off in the corner in a pile with his shirt, the blood seemed to flow to the hoodie like it was a magnet for it.

But the sight that made me puke was Percy's arms; they didn't even look like arms even more. There was no skin of muscle on his hands. Each bone looked cracked and broken but seemed to hold together, his forearms had both bones protruding from the skin. But the thing was that there was more than one of the same bone protruding, signifying that the bones healed and he just broke them again and again. He looked horrible; blood drenched his upper body as he continued smashing away at the wall.

Tracy and Zoë just ran up and tried to stop Percy from what he was doing; each one grabbed an arm but was thrown off by him with ease. They didn't even faze him as they both hit the opposite wall of where he was punching; even if he was eleven he had the strength of a monster. The wall was a good two feet bent outward from the punching as he continued.

"Percy stop!" Zoë yelled as she tried to get up.

No response from him as he screamed random words at the wall as he continued, that's when I caught sight of his eyes. Instead of the normal calm flame of black and white, they looked completely black and life less. As I studied his eyes he punched with his right arm against the metal wall, with a sickening snap another bone sprouted from his right forearm adding to the others. The flesh sprayed blood all over to his right but stopped immediately as the flesh mended together and healed around the bone.

His arm was slack as he stopped for a second panting in exhaustion, his arm suddenly gained tension as you could see the new bone inside form. I vomited again at this sight so did Tracy, but Zoë held it together only putting her hand to her mouth. I ran forward and turned into my fourteen year old self, I wrapped both my arms around Percy's torso. I had to use my godly strength to hold him in place as he struggled to get free of my grip.

"Percy you need to stop! Look at what you're doing to yourself!" I yelled in his ear as he struggled and screamed.

"NO LET GO OF ME!" he screamed in his rage.

I held on tighter as he tried to use he mended arms, I gave no yield as he did the bones protruding from his arms sliced my arms as he did. Golden blood ran down my arms and fell in the pools of blood around my feet, seeming to be polled to the hoodie as it fell. Zoë ran up and helped he secure him by punching him in the gut; it knocked the wind out of him. I let go and he fell on the floor face first into the blood. Knowing he was knocked out by Zoë we rolled him on his back and just starred at his pained face.

"Artemis what do we do now, the injuries looked severe but I don't see him bleeding anymore." Zoë said as she looked over his tan and muscular upper body.

"Let's get him upstairs, and then we will see what we will do about his injuries. Tracy go tell the girls to come here immediately, I think they will notice it seeing as you guys noticed the house as well." She nodded and run up the entrance; me and Zoë grabbed Percy's body and hauled him up the stairs.

Once we had Percy on the floor Zoë laid out a blanket and we proceeded to move him to it. Zoë ran through the house looking for a first aid kit somewhere, as she looked I was left to watch over the sleeping body of Percy.

"How did this happen to you? You're supposed to be strong; you defended my hunters from danger. This is no way any boy who helps me should end up like this." I said while looking over his arms.

I ran my hands gently over the unhurt spots of his arms feeling his skin was like a fire in the palm of my hands. I just then noticed his face was starting to make pained faces and sweat poured down his body onto the ground.

"Zoë hurry up with that medic kit, something is happening to Percy!" I yelled, I heard a door slam shut and Zoë came running in with a white box with a red cross on it.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoë asked looking over his injured arms. Just then the other hunters with Tracy rushed in; some instantly saw Percy and ran outside to vomit. Some just rushed over seeing an injured patient came before a hunter to the children of Apollo to them.

"He is starting to sweat profusely and mumble in his sleep, I don't know what to do." Being a goddess of the hunt I was used to my hunters being hurt, but I had no idea in the situation of a male being hurt.

"Okay Milady I'm going to have you move out of the way or I won't be able to stabilize him, Zoë move her to another room she isn't her usual self for some reason." Phoebe told Zoë and me.

Zoe grabbed my arms and hauled me off to a random room in the house; I sat down on the bed and caught my breath as Zoë sat beside me. She put her arm around me and I suddenly felt the need to cry, I don't know where this feeling came from but it slowly took me over.

"Zoë what is wrong with me I can't seem to stop crying for some reason, it's like I've seen this seen before but I can't put my finger on It." as I tried to recall the memory I felt a sudden red hot pain in my head as I tried to remember, like something was blocking me from remembering. I doubled over clutching my head as the pain intensified almost unbearable pain; I felt my consciousness fade as the pain was knocking me out.

"Artemis!" was the last thing I heard from Zoë as I passed out from the pain.

**LINE BREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I was floating in nothingness blackness surrounded me like and endless sea of shadow, the darkness seemed to lap up against me like a calm waves. I wasn't wearing any clothes I just continued looking up at the one light in this nothingness. It was a small light but I could feel the warmth of it as it shined over me like the sun does every day. I couldn't remember why I was here all I remember was my mom saying her last goodbyes forever.

Even though I was twelve I could tell all my brothers and sisters were lying when they said they were going to live. I don't know why but I could tell when people were lying even when it they weren't around me. The sea of shadows made no sound as it moved all around me, it was almost unbearable without the sound of anything here. My arms were on my body for some reason they seemed to be a see through veil, they burned like no other almost as if my body was being torn apart.

But I made so cry for help because no one was there to help I felt the need to sink in this endless abyss of blackness, I closed my eyes off of the light and started to sink until I heard someone say something.

"Percy…" said a soft voice from above.

I opened my eyes to see a sliver light slowly descend upon my waiting body, the burning in my arms seemed to fade slightly as it came closer. As it landed beside me the blackness seeded to fade as the silver light starred at me. I tried to speak but no words came out as the silver light turned into a women, she had no features just a solid silver light. I tried to move but yet again I couldn't in my state, the women slowly reached out and ran her had across my arm and slowly rand her hand up and down it.

Suddenly the silver women was pulled by a unknown force away from me, I tried to move again to reach out to her but my body still didn't move. She reached out to me but she was already so far away she couldn't reach me. Suddenly a small silver tear fell from one of her eyes as she grabbed her head in pain, the moment the silver tear hit my body I could feel it again. I stood up slowly and tried to reach her but she was out of my reach, other tears started to fall and land in the black waters.

"Don't leave me." I managed to say as the world around me started to be replaced by the light. I held my hand up to the light as it consumed my dark surroundings and the silver women. It became so bright I had to cover my eyes and look away from the blinding light suddenly I felt my surroundings become clearer and solid.

"Were am I?" I croaked out of my dry mouth.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake finally, took you long enough." Said a voice to my left side, I turned my head to see it was Zoë sitting on my other couch with a sleeping Artemis in her lap.

"Why are you here and why is Artemis in your lap sleeping?" I asked.

"We came to see you but what we found was a sight to see, you should see your basement right now it's trashed. Also Artemis has been asleep for three days, same length you have been asleep." She finished with a glace down at the sleeping goddess.

"Were are the others?" I tried to sit up but I couldn't feel my arms.

"They are here actually most are using the guest rooms to sleep in, right now there down at the beach playing in the sand. By the way nice house I didn't think you could afford something like this in your life, and me and Artemis have been sleeping in your room hope you don't mind." She said standing up but she laid Artemis's head on the spot Zoë was just sitting in; she walked over and grabbed my arm which I couldn't still feel.

"Okay but why am I like this and how has Artemis been moving if she has been sleeping this entire time?" I asked.

"She only wakes up enough to eat and walk to one room to another but if she stays up to long she has a massive migraine so she pretty much she's been sleeping the whole time. We found you in horrible shape your arms were destroyed to put it lightly, we had Apollo come down and try to heal you but it didn't help. We explained to him how your regeneration was and he got a stupid idea." She took a deep breath then continued looking at my arms.

"He chopped off your arms." She said really quickly.

"What?" I looked down to see my arms perfectly fine not even scratched but they seemed like brand new arms, they were stiff I could barely move the fingers when I tried.

"When he did something amazing happened, your arms regrew completely normal and not scars like before in the black bubble thing before you left. You haven't moved since then." She said running her hand across my skin, I couldn't help but think of one thing.

"Wait you said I didn't move for three days, so who fed and made me drink water?" As soon as said this, her face flushed a bright red and didn't answer, she looked away from me and sat back down with Artemis in her lap again looking down at the sleeping goddess. I was about to ask again as I sat up, it felt like I was made of glass as I did, when I heard a gasp at my front porch leading to the beach.

"PERCY!" Tracy yelled as she ran forward and tackle hugged me, just as she did Artemis mumble something like 'no boys'.

Tracy was crying in my shoulder as she hugged me, to be truthful it hurt like hell but I hugged her back.

"Missed you too Tracy, but could you get off me it hurts like hell." She quickly let go and sat beside me crying still.

"I thought you weren't ever going to wake up, you stupid male." She said in-between sobs of joy.

"Yeah well I'm here and I have a question for you." She nodded and waited for me to aske.

"Who fed me while I was out, Zoë won't answer the question." As I asked Tracy got a grin on her face and looked at Zoë, who started to find Artemis's hair very interesting.

"Oh Zoë fed you like a baby every day even at snack time she fed you, in her lap I might add." She said with and evil grin. I looked at Zoë who was glaring at Tracy with a pure red face, she had the 'I'll get you later look' as she glared at Tracy.

"I thought you were all 'I hate all men' kind of gale?" I said looking at her.

"Well it got dumped on me because they said I was the only one you would eat from, bunch of lying bitchs." She mumbled the last part, Tracy just laughed and nodded at this.

"Okay fine with me I don't mind being fed by such a beautiful girl." As soon as I said it I was hit with a pillow in the face by an unknown source.

"Did you just hit on my hunter boy?" Said a very angry Artemis, I just gulped and shook my head as Zoë just let out a held in breath.

"Thought so boy." She said with a cute yawn, wait a second did I just think a maiden goddess was cute I am so dead.

"So you feel better Milady?" Asked Zoë.

"Yeah I actually do for once this week, I feel like I could punch Apollo in the face." She said to her.

"Wait what day is it?" I asked standing up and walking to the kitchen to look at the calendar.

"The 2nd of July, why do you ask?" answered a sleepy Artemis.

"Shit today is the day I get my camp tattoo, I haven't even thought of a design yet I am so screwed." I said in panic, Artemis knew what I was talking about and called in all the girls to help with it. It is kind of a rite of passage as a roman solider of camp Jupiter.

Once all the girls were in the room they started to discuss the ideas for the design as I went upstairs and took a well needed shower and a fresh change of clothes. The water made my arms feel better and when my body was squeaky clean I got changed into a dark blue t-shirt it was kind of tight and some blue jeans. I put on some black convers that I had and just let my hair stay wet seeing as I could never get it to stay in one position without hair jell.

When I walked down the stairs I suddenly felt like I was on the bachelor, as all the girls looked at me at once. I notice they just stared at me like I was a picture; I coughed once and brought them all back to reality.

"Wow Percy you look great, I didn't know you could clean up so nice even for a male." Zoe said with a blush on her face, I looked at Artemis who also seemed to have a slight blush on her face.

'Dam he looks hot, Wait I'm a maiden goddess I shouldn't think of these things even if I know him. But I will admit he does look decent even for a male.' Artemis thought to herself as she blushed.

"Well you guys think of a design yet?" I asked all the girls as I sat down on the coach with Tracy to my left.

"Yeah we think this will be a good design for you." Tracy said handing me a piece of paper.

It was very well drawn even for a sketch I thought. It was my signature eye of doom I called it, but the eye was made out of everything but what it was normally made of. The pupil of the eye was a full moon; it even showed the craters in the right places on it. The lines that normally made up everything else, they were fire this time it make up everything else. Above it was the crown like usual but this time it had multiple gems in it and was much more detailed. Angel wings came from behind the eye and seemed to fold in a little, the feathers were massive detailed and looked like real wings.

A demon skull with the same type of horns and structure that my armor had was wearing the crown and it had the wings I noticed, I just noticed that it was also holding the eye with its hands at the side. I notice that the crowns front was shaped like a trident and the middle gem looked like a white sun. Finally but not least was the dove who was on the ground in front of it cleaning itself, it was all in massive detail to all of it. (Anyone willing to draw it PM me)

"Wow you guys this is amazing how did you come up with this type of design, I am so going to use this as my initiation tattoo." I said, there was a group sign and nodded of approval.

"Thanks and we got the design from just you being you, also Tracy helped a lot of the drawing." Artemis said to me.

"Thanks Tracy but how am I going to get to camp in time? Plus Artemis can the hunters come? It's kind of a big thing for me to have them come." I asked Artemis, she had a thinking look then thought of something.

"Okay they can come but you all have to do something first." She said with a smile.

"What do we all have to do Milady?" Zoë asked in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry you will find out, Percy if I remember this is a formal armor dress right?" She asked me.

"Yeah it is, that reminds me I have to go get in my suit, I'll be right back I need to go get changed." I ran up the stairs to go get dressed leaving behind 15 teenage girls to talk about whatever Artemis had on her mind.

**LINE BREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy was wearing a normal set of cohort four armor but it had there signature color as a cape, blue. The armor was polished to almost a perfect mirror, and it had a sword in the sheath. He held the helmet in his arms and his metal boots were shined to. It was all the normal gold color of all of his armor, except on his cape back was a dove the sign of all children of Venus.

As Percy walked back down stairs he couldn't help feel pretty awesome in the armor, until he had seen what the hunters did. The hunters were in all the same type of armor as Percy, but it was all silver even the capes were silver and had a doe on the back of each one. Zoë didn't have a helmet instead she had her tiara; they all seemed uncomfortable in the armor. Artemis had the same stuff on but looked about sixteen instead of twelve.

"Wow you guys look ready to kill some people; I'm amazed that you all are wearing this stuff. Seeing as you guys never wear actual armor, like ever." Percy said.

"Yeah this is what we have to wear this so we can go to your thingy." Zoe said stepping closer and fixing my cape a little, I couldn't help but blush as the others giggled.

"So when do we leave anyways." Tracy asked.

"As soon as possible I need to be their early so I can talk to the leader of each cohort and accept gifts and stuff." Percy said to her.

"Okay then gather round then grab hold, Percy you grab hold of Tracy don't want you flirting with any more of my hunters." There were giggles from them and a blush from Zoë, I grabbed Tracy's shoulder and waited for the flash. I wanted to test out the limits of my power to never being blinded from Aether.

Once Artemis turned into her godly form Percy just starred in aw, it was amazing and beautiful at the same time. She looked completely different from what she normally looked like, more beautiful than Aphrodite or Venus would ever be. Once the light dimmed Percy's eyes adjusted instantly to the surrounding of the outside of New Rome in its almost everlasting glory.

**PERCY POV:**

Once we appeared in New Rome I looked at the entrance like I was home, but I knew I would never find a home again. As we approached all the girls were told to put on their helmets and approach. Once we were close enough a guard came forward like usual.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, Lady Diana, and some friends of mine." I responded.

The guard wasted no time telling them to open the gate and as it was opening I glanced at Diana, who just nodded at my introduction. As we walked forward we were greeted by the whole of cohort four.

"Percy my friend where have you been?" Chris asked.

"Sick some of my friends behind me nursed me back just in time, also this is Lady Diana." I said gesturing to her. Instantly all people around us bowed to her she just flicker her wrist to get them to stop.

"Percy why is Lady Diana here?" Chris asked.

"Remember when I told you how I got here on my first day?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah Lady Diana is the one who brought me to the wolf house, she was request to by my mother apparently. She owed her a favor and she doesn't like owing people so she helped me out, ever since then I kind of owed her so I asked her if she would like to come to my banquet."

"And your still alive, wow you are one of a kind you realize that right?"

"Yeah I get that a lot." We were almost to the coliseum most of the girls were amazed while Zoë acted like she had seen this before.

"Percy, go inside while I get Diana and your friends seated, don't worry they will get good seat ill make sure of that." Chris said to me as the girls and Diana followed him up the stairs to stands.

As I walked through some doors I was greeted by a lot of people and others. Once I reached the doors to the coliseum entrance a carriage was there pulled by Pegasus, both were decked out in battle armor but it was dress armor. Chris was waiting for me all ready in the carriage waving for me to come in.

"You ready Percy? This is going to be one hell of a show, steel your nerves and you will be fine trust me." I stepped up beside him; he was going to drive as I waved my sword and stuff.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's do this." I said to him, he nodded and blew a horn for a short note. The crowd outside quieted down, then a more trumpets blew from outside in a musical notes.

The giant door opened and I put on my helmet and readied myself, the sunlight streamed in like waves of water. Once the doors were fully open confetti canons went off that had purple and blue colors in them, Chris whipped the rains a little and the Pegues's trotted forward at a steady pace. The crowd roared in applause as I pulled my sword out of its scabbard, and waved it a little for show.

I could see Diana and the rest right behind the podium closest to it, standing on the podium was both praetors. We made two laps around it as I waved to the crowd, normally multiple people would do this but I was the only new one in a while. Once the chariot stopped I stepped off and sheathed my sword, as I walked forward the chariot went back into the gate and the crowd started to get quiet.

Once I was before the praetors I kneeled down like I was told, the crowd was completely silent at this time and the confetti had settled.

"Percy Jackson son of Venus please remove your helmet." Said the female, as I did I set it to my right.

"Please raise son of Rome." Said the male, I stood as told.

"Percy Jackson you are here today to be officially become a member of the legion, do you any of you disagree that this boy is not worth to become a member of the legion?" Once she finished no one said anything, she nodded and signaled for me to come forward.

"Do you have a design that you would like to be branded instead of the norm?" The guy asked.

"Yes I do actually." I reached into my pocket and handed them the picture, they looked it over and nodded in approval.

"Lord Jupiter we have both agreed to let Percy Jackson in the legion let you brand this design in his arm to officially make him a member of the legion." The sky rumbled as the women burned the picture suddenly lighting struck my right are from the fire, burning through my shirt and into my skin. I didn't scream I pain I just held out until it was done, when I t was I looked at my arm to see a black tattoo that was even shaded to look exactly like the picture. One black line was below it signaling my first year of service.

"Percy Jackson I officially welcome you to the legion." The crowd roared in approval as I stood and bowed to the praetors.

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself as I stood up and waved.

**LINE BREAK:**

**THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER:**

**LOCATION: PERCYS HOUSE**

I flopped onto my coach as I threw the last of the rigged armor off, I was so glad to be home. All I did all day was accept people's gifts of hospitality and other things. What I mostly got were just small things but one family of children of Venus gave me an all-expense paid trip to a spa up north. The hunters had gone home before me and were currently using all the room in the house; I didn't mind sleeping on the coach I did it every so often. I turned on the TV and decided to watch some cartoons until I fell asleep, I put all the gifts that I got in my backpack so they wouldn't get in the way.

As I watched some robot chicken on Adult Swim I couldn't help but notice someone coming down the stairs. It was sleepy looking Zoë, she wore some pajamas that were silver and had moon and stars all over them. She rubbed her eyes and just walked over and plopped down right beside me, I scooted a little to the left out of her way as she did. We just sat in silence until she finally spoke.

"So, how was your first day back with the living?" She asked with a small yawn.

"Good I guess, how was your day?" I asked after a little, I felt myself falling asleep as we spoke out of sheer tiredness.

"It was good… hey did you believe Trace when she said I fed you?" she said not looking at me.

"I guess…" I felt my eyes start to close; the need for sleep was overwhelming. She didn't respond she just kept flipping through channels.

"Hey Percy do you like anybody." She said almost inaudible, I didn't hear her so I just responded like anybody else would.

"I don't know." I barely managed out of my mouth as I felt my eyes close and my limbs feel numb.

Once my eyes were shut and as I drifted off to sleep if felt a warm on my lips, but I just brushed it off and fell asleep.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I felt Zoë get out of be as I could feel Percy come inside the house, we both were in Percy's room to sleep I don't know why but the light sea blue let me sleep better while I was hear. Once she was down stair I got up and followed not knowing why but I could barely control my body, like I was sleepwalking. Once I was at the stairs I sat at the top of them too tired to care, I overheard some words but I just brushed them off.

I stayed at the top of the stairs and just watched the both of them converse with each other; I could tell Percy was falling asleep by his body motion. He slumped over onto Zoë's shoulder, she didn't mind in her half-asleep state but what happened next made me furious. Zoë leaned over and slowly kissed Percy on the lips, I felt rage build up inside of me for what she just did. But I felt something else also but I didn't know what it was but if felt stronger than the rage. I was trying to figure it out when a voice I know all too well spoke in my head.

'Jealousy.' Is all that that woman said in my head.

**A/N: alright guys I hope you like this chapter I finished it just for you, I hope you Seahawks fans are happy what happened tonight. No offense to Denver fans I just watch the super bowl for the commercials that is it. My team didn't make it I hope you are happy. Back to the Story I hope you guys review and I'm still looking for a beta reader I messaged one person but they haven't responded ye so I hope you guys still review my amazing stories. Remember I can take harsh review with ease so don't be afraid to review.**

**Things to Review:**

**Beta Reader (still looking)**


	15. Zoe and New Domains But Yet No Domains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I'm taking any beta readers at the time message me personally if you want to. Also remember to review my story I also passed 13,000 view which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (yes I have been re using the same begging A/N for a little) **

**LAST TIME:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I stayed at the top of the stairs and just watched the both of them converse with each other; I could tell Percy was falling asleep by his body motion. He slumped over onto Zoë's shoulder, she didn't mind in her half-asleep state but what happened next made me furious. Zoë leaned over and slowly kissed Percy on the lips, I felt rage build up inside of me for what she just did. But I felt something else also but I didn't know what it was but if felt stronger than the rage. I was trying to figure it out when a voice I know all too well spoke in my head.

'Jealousy.' Is all that that woman said in my head.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I felt myself slowly wake up from last night, I have no idea what happened towards the end. All I remember was a warm and soft feeling on my lips then I was out, I slowly felt feeling return to my body like I normally do every morning. I tried to open my eyes but I had no yield, as my body said to me 'no don't wake up' as I tried to move my body I felt a weight on my chest and down.

The first thing that hit me was a mild smell of roses in my nose, this confused me so I used what felt like every ounce of energy in my body and opened them. I was met with I sight I will never forget for some reasons, one it was of peace, two I was probably going to die. Lying on my chest and currently wrapped around my body was none other than the lieutenant of the hunt Zoë nightshade. Even though her body was that of a sixteen year old she was short for it and I stood about an inch taller than her.

Her head was nuzzled under my chin and her black hair rand all over my right arm, which was currently over her shoulder and holding her close. I could feel her C cup breasts press softly against my chest on the right side, her eyes were closed and her left arm ran below my back. While her right one wrapped over my chest, her legs were tangled in mine but they were in any painful position. She was drooling a little and let me say even for a man hatting demi titan, she looked adorable.

I inhaled once again and got another full whiff of her sweet sent, she moved a little to resituate herself. She pulled herself closer as she readjusted, I could feel her breasts press a little harder against me as she did. She was wearing silk pajamas that felt amazing on my skin; yeah I wasn't wearing a shirt at the time. But I was wearing shorts, thank you Zeus.

I tried to move but she just kept pulling me back into her warm embrace, her warm breath on my chest felt weird but not uncomfortable. That's when I thought of what time it was, instantly a number was shoved in my thoughts which told me the exact time. '10:30 A.M.' I started to mentally panicked the hunter always woke up at 10 a.m. I turned my head to the left to see a sight I wasn't really prepared for.

"Hey Percy you finally awake, nice just stay like that were not done yet." Said Tracy as she was sketching down it on a note pad, while the others were taking pictures and giggling like high school girls.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I whispered not wanting to wake up Zoë.

"You see this is just too good of a chance to pass up, so stay still so I can finish." She whispered back.

"Were I Artemis?" I asked her looking around.

"She went up to Olympus for a while; she told us that you get to look after us like old times. Now stay still, we don't want Zoë waking up like this now do we?" She said sketching down some more.

I sighed and went back to the position I woke up in, I waited for anything to happen as Zoë was still sleeping on me. Suddenly she started to do something that made all of us mentally stop for a second; she had started to suck on my neck like a hickey. The others instantly took action and started to take pictures, and Tracy got an evil look on her face. She finished the sketch of what she had left, once she finished in a couple of seconds she came over to me.

"Percy act asleep and cradle her head, if you don't we will call Artemis right now and she can deal with you later." She just gave me an evil grin and I gave up and nodded slightly.

I did as she said and did as she said, Zoë was still suckling on my neck and didn't seem to mind me move my arm. Once I got into position I closed my eyes like I was sleeping and as I did I heard the cameras go off like crazy, as they were taking pictures Zoë suddenly yawned signaling that she was waking up. Instantly all the girls scattered to different areas they could watch but not be seen by her.

I with all my might pretended to be asleep as she started to push herself up from my chest; I took a quick peek to see her eyes were still closed as she whipped to drool off her cheek with her sleeve. She suddenly stopped moving as I breathed in and out like I was asleep; she opened her eyes to see what she was laying on and stopped all bod movements. She didn't scream of suddenly jump, she just looked at me and in surprise and something else.

She took a quick look around then back at me; apparently one of the girls had changed my clocks in my house and set them all at 9 o'clock. She took one last look around and back at me as if she was making a decision about what to do. She looked at the nape of my neck and blushed deeply at the visible red spot on my neck; finally she seemed to come to a conclusion and laid back down on me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement; she snuggled closer and got back into position.

I looked over to see Tracy making the largest smile she had ever made like ever. The others had grumpy looks but not like usual men hatting looks a little softer. They suddenly started to pass small pouches to Tracy who gladly accepted them, they had been betting on this dammit. I felt the sudden urge to yawn, I tried to fight it down but I won by a mile. As I did Zoë stiffened and seemed to hold her breath, once it passed it stayed in the same position. She seemed to relax and go back to snuggling with me, but then we heard a voice that both of jumped at.

"What the hell are you doing boy." Said a growl from in front of us, Zoë was the first one up and put on surprised look. I opened my eyes to find a beet red angry Artemis looking at both of us.

"Zoë what are you doing?" She asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I don't know milady, all I remember was walking down stairs to get a glass of water for the night the I woke up just know." She said trying to get away from my half-dressed self, she just seemed to look at her for any signs of lies and nodded in approval of this story.

"You boy what are you doing with Zoë in the first place?" she said as I stood up beside Zoë who was looking down at the ground.

"I don't know I just remember watching TV then Zoë came down stairs, she sat down to my right then we started talking. I swear I didn't do anything I swear on the Styx, all I did was fall asleep while we were taking that was it." She just glared at me for a little, until Tracy finally spoke up from behind her.

"Its true Milady when we woke up they were in the state that they were in when you found them. The most that we could tell is that they snuggled for warm, see look at this picture." She said handing one of the cameras the girls had, Artemis looked it over with a look on her face that I had never seen someone make so I brushed it off.

"If that is true then please explain that mark on his neck, what is that anyways?" she asked in all seriousness, Zoë looked at it and blushed a bright shade of red. She knew exactly what it was and how it got there. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer I decide to cover for her.

"I got is last night I accidently slipped and scratched myself with my nails as it came down." The look on Zoë's face said thank you as I covered for the hickey, Artemis seemed to buy this response and nodded at it.

"Fine I won't do anything yet, for now girls go get packed up we have to leave soon. Zoe don't you leave I'm not done with you yet, Percy go upstairs and get showered then meet us down here for our send off." Once she finished there were multiple groans and other things, I ran up the stairs wasting no time to get away from the angry goddess.

**LINE BREAK:**

I just waited for Artemis and Zoë to finish packing then that would be everyone, no one was really happy they had to leave the beach but they had to. I was kind of happy to have the house back to myself but at the same time I was very upset, that my third family was leaving. As I waited for the two the girls were raiding my kitchen one last time, taking all the junk food they could fit in their bags with them.

Once the two were ready I put waited for them all to gather in the front were they would leave, everyone looked sad mostly Tracy though. Zoë didn't make eye contact with me at all, and Artemis still looked mad at me for some reason.

"All right this is everything, you guys." Zoë said to everyone, they just nodded and waited for the goddess to say the word.

"Percy this past week has had its up and downs, but it was alright in the end. The council told me you have one week left until your job starts, also if I ever see you with one of my hunters like that again. I swear I will chop off your balls you got that?" Artemis told me as the rest grabbed the luggage and onto Artemis's shoulders.

"Yes mam." I said in quiet tone.

She nodded one last time, but before she could flash out Tracy ran up and hugged me one last time, she cried in my shoulder while I patted her back. She stopped in about a minute and nodded one last time, she ran back to Artemis and just as she grabbed on and closed her eyes she flashed out.

I just started at the flash that consumed my front porch; Artemis in her true form was something I will never forget no matter what. I sighed once the flash died down and started walking back to the kitchen to see what they left me to eat for the week, until it restocked. Just as I turned around I felt something in my back pocket like paper, I reached back to find an envelope that had my name on it.

I opened it up to find some pictures and a note it read:

_Dear Percy:_

_Hope you like these._

_From: your self-pronounced little sister Tracy._

I just shook my head in laughter as I read it, then I got to the photos. There were about twenty of them, some of the hunters on the beach others of Tracy doing hand signs. But there were some that made my face red, one had Zoë in her bathing suit facing the sunset in the horizon. She was alone and didn't know that the camera was there.

The other one looked like Artemis in her school bathing suit, she was making a sand castle like any kid that age would. But the one that brought a tear to my eye was one of the whole groups, each one mad the heart sign with their hands. Each one was also in their bathing suits, but Artemis and Zoë were in the middle but there eyes didn't meet the camera in embarrassment.

But the back is what made me cry was the writing on the back. It said 'even if you live forever don't ever forget about your family'. I read this with tears in my eyes; I couldn't stop crying from a unknown emotion.

"Don't worry I won't ever forget about you guys I never will not matter how old I get."

**LINE BREAK: **

**TIME: PERCY'S BIRTHDAY, LAST DAY AT CAMP JUPITER.**

I sat by myself in my house I didn't have a cake or people over for my birthday, instead I was busy locking up the house and packing my things. I had everything I needed and all my stuff; I had left a key to Chris if he ever needs the place for anything. I had officially two hours till my birthday and I was counting down since I knew what time I was born on thanks to mom. I was walking out of my house when I noticed my sendoff party; it was only Chris and the praetors.

The council had told them of my job and they let me stay in the legion because it was a request of Jupiter. Apparently every year I was in the legion a new line atomically burned itself in underneath the others. As I came closer I flipped down the hood on my hoodie revealing my face to them, apparently the day after the hunters left I went down to get my hoodie and not a drop of blood was left in the room. It apparently had absorbed it all I think but who cares.

"Hey guys you here to send me off?" I asked they just nodded, they didn't say anything or else Chris would have cried. So all we did was exchange handshakes and hugs, Chris being my closest friend in Camp Jupiter was on the verge of tears once we finished.

"Well I'm off, and don't let anybody give any crap about me while I'm gone. Chris stay safe." I said one last time then started walking to where Diana was waiting; she was going to take me to Olympus.

Once I left there sight I heard Chris start crying and the praetors comforting him. After about a ten miles of walking into deep forest I could tell I was about a three miles from where the meeting place was. Suddenly I fell to my knees as a felt a searing pain cover my body, inside my body felt like it was on fire as this happened. I tried to scream but the pain was too much as I just lay on the ground and struggled gripping my chest in pain.

The pain was passing I tried to stand up to only be hit again by the pain again, all I could do was cry. Every time I passed out the pain would just bring me back to reality, I finally managed to scream at the top of my lungs to get someone's attention. The pain felt like it was burning my skin I sprawled out on the ground my backpack was off as I struggled against the pain. It seemed to last for hours upon hours as I kept screaming as the pain left and returned.

In all it came and left nine times I lay on the ground panting in soreness, I could barely feel my body at all. Sweat poured down my body, I had taken off my hoodie after the fourth one as my body felt like it was on fire. Sweat soaked through my shirt and even through my pants, as I lay there I wished someone would come and help. Almost as if on cue I heard a voice I would never forget.

"Percy are you there?" Asked the man hatting goddess as she ran through the brush, I couldn't turn to face her as I was too weak from the pain. She saw me and my sorry state and ran over; she slowly rolled me over on my back. She was in her Greek form and had a scarred look on her face, I blinked signaling that I was okay, she just sighed.

"What happened to you Percy?" She asked in a worried voice. "I heard screams of pain and I thought you were getting attacked by a monster."

"I-." was all I managed when a pain so powerful it felt like I was being torn apart and burned on the inside by molten lava consumed my body. Any pain I had felt before palled in comparison to this one, it reached my head in an instant and it felt like my head was being dipped in acid. Artemis saw this as I twitched in pain, tears streamed down my face as the magma rolled all over my body.

"Percy what happening to you." She said to herself, as she tried to do a quick vital check on me. I suddenly grabbed onto Artemis's shirt with my left hand, she tried to make me let go but my grip was like a vice it wasn't coming off some. Seeing me in pain Artemis started to do something but seemed to halt the progress as she did.

She steeled her nerves and continued on with the progress, she slid my pained body around until my head was in her lap. I starred up at her in tears as the pain continued to grow in my body, she said nothing just stroked my hair and said it would be over soon. It felt like hours passed and the pain had finally subsided, I looked at me and nodded slightly. She understood the message and helped me sit up.

"Thank you Artemis, the pain was something I hadn't planned for." I croaked at her with a dry throat.

"You're welcome for helping you, next time you decide to do that call Apollo first okay. I'm not very good at helping men with things like this." She said standing up brushing herself off.

All I could do was chuckle as the goddess held out her hand to help me up, I took it gratefully but I stumbled at I stood having no feeling in my legs. She helped steady me then walked me over to a tree were I propped myself up against to let my body rest. She just sat by the tree to my left and watched to full moon above us, it was vibrant in its silver glow. But suddenly an oval of black appeared in the center; almost in a second Artemis had her weapons out and was in front of me.

It didn't do anything for a second then three body's shot out of it like cannon fire, almost as if they had been on fire smoke followed them as they landed a few feet from Artemis and me. They lay still not moving for a while as I tried to move from the spot but I had no yield. Artemis stalked forward and kick/rolled over one of them; she gasped then suddenly was trying to wake up the person. I looked over to see it was a young woman with blood red hair and the other two looked the same, as I looked over at them.

The portal closed in a second as it was hear, suddenly one of them moaned and pushed herself off the ground. The other two started to stir as Artemis helped the awake one over to a tree were she sat her up.

"Are you okay?" I heard Artemis ask her as she looked her over.

I summoned all the strength in my arm and reached over to my hoodie, I managed to get my hands in one of the pockets as I summoned some Ambrosia. I ate a giant piece of it as I instantly felt my strength returning to me, I rolled on my knees and managed to stand up with wobbly legs. Artemis wasn't paying any attention to me as I walked over and helps the other two up and over to the tree, I handed them each a piece of Ambrosia they gratefully accepted.

"Who are you three?" I asked as all three at the Ambrosia at the same time; Artemis looked at me like I was stupid. She was about to say something but the woman in the middle beat her to it.

"Well I can see why you don't realize who are in our younger forms, we are the fates boy." I was at a loss of words as I just bowed to them.

"Don't bow to us we find it a pointless at this time." I rose from the bow and I just sat crisscross as was Artemis as the fates were still taking small bites of the Ambrosia.

"Why are you hear, shouldn't you be in with in by your planet of fate?" Artemis asked observing the three. Their heads hung low and they looked at the ground, they didn't say anything until the middle sister spoke.

"We were but we were called to battle by our mother, we fought for what seemed hours upon hours. But the opponent was too strong for us to handle, so the last twelve primordials that could still fight defended a portal that Chaos had opened for the rest to escape." She said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean Chaos; she should have long faded from existence with some of the primordials." Artemis asked in tone of disbelief.

"No she still exists at least she did, for all we know she may be dead by now." She said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked before Artemis could do anything. She just starred at my panicked face then came to realization, why they had shown up here instead of with the others.

"What I mean is she died at the hand of Abyss, I looked back one last time to see her. She was held by the throat by him and he brought his arm back to land the final blow, all the other twelve were on the ground bloody and some even decapitated. Only Gaia was left but she was crying and looked of absolute terror. All I could tell was that the main eleven primordials of the universe were killed by this man, as I felt no power from them as I left." Once she finished I just stared in disbelief at them, not knowing what to do.

"Wait wait wait, how does that explain how you are here. Also how in this cosmos could over power the creator of all?" Artemis asked franticly.

"She was not at her full strength or she would have had no problem with Abyss, the reason why she was weak was because she gave birth to a boy." Artemis was stunned by this and didn't say anything.

"The reason we are here is because she sent us here to do one last task for her, right before she died." Once she finished they stood up and made me stand up, they put their arms on me and started in chanting in something much older than anything I had ever had. Artemis seemed to not even understand it, it lasted a couple of second and then they finished.

"What did you do to him?" Artemis asked, they didn't answer instead their eyes changed color to pitch black as they said the following words.

"All hail Perseus Jackson primordial of, Time, Shadows and Night, Procreation, Waters and Seas, the Constellations, Light and Day, Energy and Matter, Dreams and Sleep, Mountains and Terrain, and Creation. The Adoptive son of Poseidon the earth shaker, Adoptive son of Order creator of energy, Champion of Hestia of the hearth, Hunter of Artemis, and true son of Chaos. All domains were inherited by the twelve primordial that once lived." Once they finished I just stood there in silence.

I didn't feel any different at all not even more powerful than before; I looked at Artemis who had a look of stupor on her face.

"What are you Percy?" she asked stepping away from me like she was going to run away. I didn't get a chance to act before the fates did for me.

"He is the son the Chaos herself bore from her own womb, but he is not a full primordial or god. But he is about seven eights both and the rest is mortal. Which still makes him a demigod, but before you act rash Artemis there I something you should know first." Artemis just nodded.

"He can't control any of his domains at the point in time; we made sure that only if he is ready to handle the power he can access it. Also you will not tell any of this to your father, that power hungry god will never know about what Percy truly is. To be honest he is no more powerful than a demigod at the moment, but that does not mean his powers will activate when he his body is in a time of protections that his normal defense can't handle." Artemis just nodded, but she stayed in the same place.

"Wait, are you saying I'm officially control all of the domains of the twelve primordials and my mother. But that would mean every one of them is dead." I said the last part in a whisper as I fell to my knees at the news.

"Yes boy your mother is gone, she has faded with your other brothers and sisters." The fates said in a sad voice, that's when Artemis decides to say something.

"Wait all I got was Percy just got a bunch of domains and he's the true blooded son of chaos." They nodded as she continued.

"But that many domains cannot be just given to a normal demigod, or they would have exploded from the power. How is Percy even alive right now?" She asked.

"The domains are his but the power that goes with them he cannot wield yet, the powers will only appear as his body is powerful enough to handle it. But he must become immortal before he can use them all." They said, she nodded in understanding.

"Wait does any immortality work then?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes it does even partial immortality works, like your hunter immortality." They said she just nodded.

"Now that his powers were covered we need you to swear an oath to never speak of who Percy really is. Only if he tells the person who he is may you talk about it with them." They said in a serious tone, Artemis gulped and nodded.

"But don't swear on the Styx or she will know of whom he is, swear on Percy's name it is the only thing in the universe that is more bonding, since he is now the creator." She nodded again and took the oath, once she finished I felt a small string of power connect us both forming a bond.

"Thank you niece for how you help us, know I'm pretty sure the others are panicking of our absence." Just then the fates disappeared in a dark flash.

**LINE BREAK:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

Once I swear the oath to Percy's name I felt a small power connect both of us, once the fate flashed out however I walked over to Percy who was still on the ground. He looked up at me and flinched away, but he looked once again but this time I slapped him before he could look away.

"Why in Hades didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I- I thought that you were happy with what you knew already about me." He stuttered out, again looking at me with a red cheek.

I slapped him again just as hard as the first time; he didn't make a sound he just sat on the ground looking at the ground. "You just do not tell someone you are the son of the fucking creator of the universe Percy. I understand why not wanting to tell my father, but why didn't you at least tell one person like Tracy of Zoë?" I yelled at him, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Because even if I did they would have thought I was crazy, they would have just forgotten about me if I had. You guys were the only family I had at the time; I didn't want you guys to abandon me. Also I didn't know until the day before you guys found me in my basement hurting myself." As he said this he was crying in not pain but sadness of the news he had just received before, as far as I could tell.

I stayed silent not wanting to trigger any more emotional responses, so I did something I haven't done in years. I leaned down and hugged him as he cried in my shoulder; I patted his back as he wept in in my shoulder. I was watching my surroundings as I did to make sure no body was watching when I caught a flame eyed goddess looking at us. I had a silent conversation with her in my stare; she came out of behind the tree not saying anything.

She kneeled down and wrapped her eight year old arms around his back, I felt the warm and hope from the hug as she hugged Percy. I didn't mind that she did, she was using her powers to help Percy which made me happy. Even though he was a male he had somehow dug a shallow hole in my heart just for him, the only other males I had ever hugged were my brother and father.

Once Percy had stopped crying he nodded and we both let go, Hestia stood to my left in her eight year old form. She didn't say anything as Percy put on his hoodie and back pack.

"Hello Hestia." He said in quiet voice.

"Hello Percy." She replied back.

As they talked I could sense a hidden message, I bet it was from his kiss he had shared with her. Dam I don't know why but it made me angry when I thought of him kissing a girl, I just cursed Aphrodite in my head.

"Hestia did the Fates talk to you?" I asked, she nodded at me.

"Percy can you feel the oath liking you two?" I asked but I had no reason why.

"Yeah I can feel two people bound to me, or you two." He said brushing off why I asked.

"Okay then we must get to Olympus, father is probably going to pissed we were late. Hestia, go first I will follow right behind with Percy." She nodded and flashed out, but I noticed Percy had his eyes open as she did.

"Wait you can view our divine forms?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but let me tell you. But don't hurt me, you look beautiful when you are in your divine form." He said with pure honesty in his voice.

I didn't feel like hurting him for saying that, normally I would turn him into a jackolope and chase him with my bow. But I blushed slightly and punched him in the arm slightly.

"I will let this slide this time, we must hurry the council is waiting for us." I grabbed his arm and flashed without notice, knowing he was going to be fine.

'I wonder what father is going to do since Percy finally got his job?' was my final thought.

**A/N: alright guys it is done early because I love my fans a lot. I'm sorry that it was kind of boring this chapter and he have been aging so slowly. But do not fret I will be aging him a little faster in the next few chapters. So do not worry also I'm thinking about righting the battle scene for the primordials but I don't know yet so review if you want me to.**

**Things to review:**

**Primordial Battle scene (might just give it to people who hit certain reviews don't know yet)**

**Beta reader still open**


	16. Abyss Sucks and A Fruitful Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I'm taking any beta readers at the time message me personally if you want to. Also remember to review my story I also passed 18,000 view which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Yes I have been re using the same begging A/N for a little) **

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

**Percy isn't a god or primordial, the domains are just placed on him until he can use them. At the time he can just use his born powers and blessings he has received, he can't use any power from the domains. So you will find out partially why the primordials did it, so just a recap Percy is not a god he is a demigod okay.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Okay then we must get to Olympus, father is probably going to pissed we were late. Hestia, go first I will follow right behind with Percy." She nodded and flashed out, but I noticed Percy had his eyes open as she did.

"Wait you can view our divine forms?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but let me tell you. But don't hurt me; you look beautiful when you are in your divine form." He said with pure honesty in his voice.

I didn't feel like hurting him for saying that, normally I would turn him into a jackolope and chase him with my bow. But I blushed slightly and punched him in the arm slightly.

"I will let this slide this time, we must hurry the council is waiting for us." I grabbed his arm and flashed without notice, knowing he was going to be fine.

'I wonder what father is going to do since Percy finally got his job?' was my final thought.

**NOW:**

**ABYSS POV:**

I sat on my new throne new throne with my new slave at my side, inside my dome of grey my body emitted she still had pigment to me skin. I had just told my other slaves to go clean up the mess I left behind in the teleportation room. I sat in the largest throne in the empty throne room, well almost empty except for one person. All the thrones had turned gray almost as if there was no one to sit in them anymore.

I was just thinking about how I killed the primordials later today.

_Flashback:_

I walked flew past the last of Orders barriers with easy as I reached the vacation planet of the primordials. As I got closer in noticed a mass of space battleships port side to me, in an instant the space between me and them was lit up with soundless explosions. I easy dodge ones that got to me as I got to the first ship I used my power and ran right through the middle of the hull. In a couple of second the ship ignited and exploded in a ball of flame.

"So much for chaos's greatest army." I said to myself as I continued on destroying ships.

After about two hours only one ship remained but it was about five times the size of all the others. It was the commanders ship it had Chaos's symbol on the side, it was by far the most advanced of them all. As I closed in something different launched from the top and bottom of the vessel, as they approached I stopped for a second to find out what it was. In a instant something shot out of the four projectiles and surrounded me.

In a second I was surrounded by a super heavy elastic rubber substance, it stopped me for a mere second until I finally started using my power. As the power shot from me the ship stood no chance at it started to disintegrate from the power I that came off me. Once the ship was gone I stopped and floated into the atmosphere. As the gravity pulled me into orbit the flames felt a little warm, but nothing compared to the heat of the suns I was consumed by. Thanks to Order.

I aimed for the capital were I knew all the gods and primordials would be, once I came close to the ground I slammed into it with the force the gravity propelled me with. I slowly climbed out of my man made crater I made, I looked around briefly to see if anyone was waiting for me. To my surprise no one was as I started to walk through the small street trying to find a sign of life. Just as I was walking I felt a power I was all to use to.

"Looks like Chaos is trying to evacuate everyone for days now, must have almost used all her power by now." I smirked and kept walking towards the teleportation platform in the middle of the city. As I continued down the main street I was confronted by an old friend.

"Ah Order how is my favorite older brother doing?" I asked looking at the weekend primordial.

"You won't pass me Abyss, not until I die trying that is." He said pointing his spear at me.

I just smile and use my powers once more; in an instant I have Order to his knees with my hand to his neck. "You said I wasn't to pass unless it was over your dead body, I can arrange that."

He had no time to respond as I brought my hand back and with a swipe of my hand I cut through his neck like it was butter. This is one advantage of being an outcast I developed a style were I can turn my hands into weapons themselves. With a little bit of power added to it I can cut flesh like I would with a sword. As his head rolled off his body golden blood squirted from the massive wound.

But in my bubble of colorlessness all it looked like was grey blood like always, I waited for his domains to enter me but they never did. I was confused the rule was that any primordial killed by another primordial got their domains; the only way to avoid this was to have a successor that you picked yourself to inherit your powers. In my anger of the moment I stated to run the teleportation plat form.

"He had to give his domains to Chaos when he died that is the only way, so I guess each primordial did the same." I smirked at how smart I was and continued running forward.

As I got closer to the platform I heard noises of people yelling to hurry up, once it came into view it was s sight to see. The twelve primordial of the council were facing me, Chaos was in the back holding open a portal as the last people were moving out. I wasted no time saying anything as I attacked; my first victim was the weakest primordial Ourea.

As I ran forward she set an earthquake around me, I stumble a little but continued on my course. As I got closer I blinked for a second, as I opened my eyes I was met with a fist which felt like a mountain falling on me. As I recovered from the blow I was suddenly strapped down by my own shadow. I struggled a little against the rains, but to only be blinded by a light from both Aether and Hemera at the same time.

I stopped struggling against the rains as the light brighter than even primordials could look at was shined in just my eyes. As I did I felt water surround me in a circular bubble cutting off my supply of oxygen, thanks to Pontus. As the multitude of things happened as the primordials ganged up on my even more happened, I felt myself grown extremely tired and wary as Hypnos used his full strength to put me in a deep slumber. Gaia was adding Pontus to apply massive water pressure to the bubble; it was so under pressure coal would have turned into diamond in a instant.

Eros was controlling my emotions making me sad or at least trying to while I fought him back. Chronos was slowing time around me greatly almost stopping it, finally Uranus was not part of this instead he was helping his mother hold open the portal as the last people. I was in as sticky situation so I decided to release my true power I have been storing.

In an instant the tides had changed to my favor, as all the bonds and powers broke at the same time from my power surge I went straight for Ourea again. She tried to block me with a shield made of titanium but my hand slid right through like a supper sharp blade. In a second my hand was in her chest as I gripped her heart and ripped it out. Blood squirted all over me like a small fountain as she just blinked a couple of times then proceeded to flop on the ground drowning in her own blood.

My next opponent was Erebus and Nyx; they were just recovering from the power surge. I ran over to him and quickly stuck at him, he managed to parry the strike only to be met by another. This strike ran right through his gut out his back, I ripped out my arm pulling some intestine with me as I did. With by grey bubble everything was colorless as I killed the people and golden blood flowed around me. Nyx was quick to follow as she ran over to Erebus's body and as she did I decapitated her with ease.

Aether and Hemera were quick to follow as they both rushed me as their parents died, with anger in their eyes. I dodged Aether's strike and went for Hemera who was wide open, don't get me wrong they were all powerful but I was even more powerful. My hand met her sternum as it ran to her spine; Aether quickly recovered and charged me. I did something he didn't expect I used my hand that was still in Hemera and used her body as a shield to punch him. My hand ran straight through her back and into his heart they both looked in shock as I ripped my hand out and flicked off the blood proceeding to my next victims.

I started to feel dreary again as I looked at Hypnos who was trying to use his powers against me. I just used one of my two powers, but I can only use this every four months. I held my hand out as a small black orb left my hand and flew straight into his chest. He patted his chest seeing what I did to only stop and have a pained look on his face. He gripped at his chest viscously as the pain intensified. In an instant his body seemed to collapse into a ball were his heart would be. After it was done a black ball was left floating in the air, I had just created a micro black hole in his body and crushed it under super gravity.

I looked back to find the bodies were flickering from existence; I smiled and looked at my last three opponents. Eros stood in the back holding a bow, while Chronos and Pontus both held staffs. I walked forward dodging arrows and spears of water, Chronos was using his powers to slow me down but he didn't have enough power to. An ice spear ran by my side for me to only catch it, within a second I hurled it at Eros to hit him in the chest. Pontus didn't look as he continued attacking; Chronos was still doing his stuff.

I ran forward and plunged both hands into Chronos's chest he stayed still and looked down; he could say anything before I ripped his body in two pieces spraying blood all over me. I turned to Pontus who looked in horror as water started to surround him in an ice ball. I walked forward and tapped on it; I nodded and punched it once effectively shattering it. Pontus tried to escape but I grabbed his head with both hands and started to squeeze. In a second his head exploded because the pressure, I whip my wrists getting the skull off me.

I counted the fading body and I gotten ten, I ran the names quickly through names and found out I still had Gaia and Uranus left. I turned to find Gaia behind me with a spear crying as she held it up.

"Do you want to die as well niece." I had grown fond of Gaia over the years; she was my favorite niece and had some of my same thoughts.

"…No." She whispered through tears, I pushed the spear away and walked up to her.

"How about you stay alive for a price." I said to her, she just nodded and put the spear down.

"Good girl." I said patting her head.

I turned around to see Uranus standing in front of a tired looking Chaos, there were about five people left. He charged me with a roar but I used my super speed and ended it quickly by decapitating him. He ran forward a couple of steps and crashed on the ground as his head rolled on the ground. I walked over to Chaos as she rushed the last three through the door, she glared at me I just smiled.

"Hello sister."

"Do not call me your sister." She spat at me.

"Ha-ha always a feisty one I see." I walked forward as the last three were staring at me; I released some of my power blowing them into the portal as it closed.

"Now where were we." I said cupping her face and smelling her hair, I kissed it in my hand as she looked away from me in disgust. I suddenly grabbed her face and looked it towards me; she glared at me as our eyes met.

"Now Chaos you realize what I must do right?" I said cupping her face, she just nodded there was no way she was getting out alive.

"Do it." Was all she said as I tightened my grip around her throat, I squeezed until I she started to grip my arm as the lack of air was getting to her. I squeezed even harder evening a effectively crushing her windpipe. She started to gape open her mouth as tears rand down her face, no noise left her throat as I snapped her neck with sudden squeeze. Her eyes wide and tears still poured from them as the life left her body, I waited for the domains to enter me but yet still nothing.

I threw down the creator's body in a heap as I glared at the ground. Suddenly I walked over to a crying Gaia and cupped her face in my hand getting her to look at me.

"Who has my domains women?" I asked in a fierce tone.

"I don't know, but what I don't know it is some person down on my planet." She answered me.

"Where is the planet, and how far is it via space ship ride, I'm too tired to fly again forever." I said letting go of her face.

"About six years flight from here, but in about four I will be close enough to control the planet to I can destroy the gods so they won't get in your way while you search." She said rubbing her chin.

"Good not as long as last time, but while I'm traveling there I have been 'entertained' in a while." She got the message and nodded, she knew exactly what to do.

_Flashback end:_

I finally finished the happy memory to find myself not wearing any pants, I looked down to find Gaia was digging in on my seven inch cock and licking it head to toe. She was not bad for not being in bed for the pas millennia. She brushed her brown hair out of the way and started to suckle the tip a little, I let out a small moan as I enjoyed my first time in a millennia.

"Dam Gaia you know how to suck a cock." As she continued on with her job, she started to deep throat it all which gave me a unbelievable amount of pleasure.

She stopped for a second; I looked down to see her taking her well-tanned DD breasts. She then wrapped up my rock hard cock in them. It felt like I was between two giant marshmallows, she waited for me to adjust the she continued. She spit on it to provide lubricant as she went up and down on my cock. She gently licked the tip as she did making me feel myself coming even faster. We continued this for a while she would occasionally blow on the tip which sent shivers down my back then she continued to suck me off.

"I'm coming." I said, I grabbed her head and shoved it down on my dick as I came in her mouth. I let out a couple of ropes as I finished.

"Don't swallow it I want to see it all gathered in your mouth." She nodded and held it in her mouth swishing it around like mouth wash.

"Let me see." I told her she happily obliged; she opened up to see a pool of my semen and her saliva mixture in her mouth. Some dripped down her chin as she did, it fell down to her breasts were it came to form a small pool were her breasts met.

"You can swallow now." She did as I said; you could hear the gulp as she did. Once she finished she licked her lips got all that she missed, she looked at the small pool and slurped it up very seductively. Once she finally cleaned herself up she finally spoke.

"You seem to be ready again," looking at my hard cock, "maybe you can give me some more of that delicious mixture in the bedroom." She said jerking my cock a couple of times.

"Why not we have 6 years ahead of us." She smiled and led the way to the bedroom.

**PERCY POV:**

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

We arrived at Olympus in a flash of light, to my dismay we were by the elevator. The thing was Artemis wasn't with me, I guess she didn't want to be seen with a man at all. I just shrugged and continued on waking to the largest building, on my way I saw multiple minor gods and nature spirits and sytras. Most just glanced at me like a stranger in a crowd, some even looked at me remembering me from half a year ago.

As I walked on a minor goddess walked up to me and stopped me with her arms.

"Hello how might I help you today?" I asked her as I stopped.

"It's not how you can help me; it's how I can help you." She said licking her lips while looking my innocent twelve year old body.

"How would that me." Shuffling a little at her stare, but as she looked at me I noticed she looked similar to someone I met before I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh you know just satisfying me for a night that's all." She said stepping forward a step into my personal space. That's when it hit me.

"Your Cammy my old babysitter." I said forgetting that she was so close.

She just rolled her eyes at my realization. "Took you long enough but I guess you don't have very much memory of me, since you were so young."

"Wait if you know who I am then you must realize I'm underage right." I said stepping back a little.

"Ha that's funny." She said wiping an imaginary tear. "You're looking at the god of adultery, let me tell you your mom was great by the way." I just was too stunned at the current information to say anything for a second.

"You mean Sally Jackson my mother played around with you?" I said slightly disturbed.

"You could say that, she was the first women to make me cum in decades. She is truly more than just a normal mortal that is for sure." She said with a smile, as she invaded my space again. The other gods around just shook their head at her actions as she tried to bed me.

"Yeah… but why don't you leave me alone, I have to be in the throne room like now." I said trying to step around her only to be stopped by her stepping in front of me.

"No you don't." She said leaning in to try to kiss me, I avoided it skillfully and slipped around her and ran for the throne room. I was about twenty feet from home free when I was knocked to the ground by something.

"Ah you're playing hard to get know." She said licking her lips and removing my back pack, she then thrust her hand down my pants. I tried to get her off but no yield, I struggled to get free as she stoked my dick under my pants. Then a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"*Sigh* Cammy can you please stop terrorizing poor Percy hear he actually does have a meeting with us. Also please frame from doing the same to the campers coming through today, seeing as today is the winter soloist." Said a woman behind us, Cammy instantly got off and helped me up.

"Mother I thought he was laying when he said that he had meeting." She said looking down at the ground; I picked up my backpack on the ground and put it on.

"I really sometimes wish you weren't the god of adultery, but I guess birth rights are birth rights. Now go before I make you go." Cammy nodded and ran away, I turned to see who my savior was to find a unlikely god.

"Aphrodite thank you for saving me from you daughter." I said bowing to the tall goddess.

She smirked and looked at me with a glint in her eyes; she bent down and spoke closely into my ear, so close I could feel her warm breath. "You're welcome young hero, but all I did was save you for a more proper time for when you nice and mature for me to take you." She said when she finished she lightly bit my ear and stood back up and walked to the doors.

I didn't know what to do at the time as she walked past to the huge doors and opened them with a small push. I didn't say anything as I walked in to find a group of people I knew all too well talking to the gods. Artemis saw us and smiled at me, but she glared at Aphrodite who came in after me. I nodded to her while Zeus entertained the young Greek demigods, I looked for a place to sit down but found none.

Artemis saw this and motioned for me to sit by her throne as the Aphrodite sat down in her throne. I did as the goddess said and walked over unnoticed by everyone as Zeus kept talking about Olympus. The kids looked bored especially the older ones who looked like they heard this thousand times before. As I sat down Artemis nodded at me and focused on the group of demigods.

After about ten minutes Zeus finally ended his lecture about Olympus and the gods, the demigods nodded and clapped. As soon as it was done I noticed some old friends as they noticed me also.

"Hey Percy how you doing we haven't seen you in months, have you been doing something for the gods." Leave it to Annabeth to ask all the hard questions.

"Yeah something like, that I'm just here for the day maybe we can hang out before I leave." I suggested as Artemis seemed intrigued at how the girl looked at me.

"Okay maybe later maybe one of the gardens I always wanted to see an Olympian garden before." She said to me.

"Yeah sure I think your group left you behind." She looked to find I was right and ran outside, before it was my turn the gods took a five minute break.

"You realize she was flirting with you right?" Artemis whispered to me as the gods were eating and drinking a small snack.

"Really, she normally acts like that when I'm around her I thought she was just a girl who liked to use more body language than most." I said to her, she just seemed to face palm the say something else.

"And I was worried about you hitting on my hunters, never in my life have I met a man as dense as you. Geez learn to pick up some signs from women sometimes, even as I maiden goddess I knew she was flirting. Also since you're going to be on your own soon you better start realizing what signs are flirting and what ones aren't. This will save me the time to pick hunters if they flirted with you, so learn the signs boy and make my job easier." She said in all seriousness.

I just nodded and focused on the group of gods who just finished their break and were waiting for me to come to the middle. I left my backpack and hoodie over by Artemis's throne and walked to the middle. The hearth seemed to burn slightly brighter as I got to the middle; I felt its warmth on my back as it did. Zeus cleared his throat and started talking to me.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon you have spent three months at each camp, you have seen the ways of both Roman and Greek. As our promise six months ago we will let you live as long as you become a …servant for lack of a better word, of the gods. You will do as the gods say as long as you live or until we find you have paid you debt to us."

'What debt?' I thought to myself as I listened on.

"As this servant your job will be to find stray demigods and return them safely to their respective camps. As this middle man I should say, you will take requests for which demigods you rescue. If you don't have any requests at the time you will be assigned to search for the demigods, at schools across country." He finished looking at me for a response.

"Yes, Lord Zeus but may I ask for two things in turn to help the children that I do rescue?" I asked bowing my head. He raised an eyebrow and thought of something.

"Two gifts is a lot child of Poseidon, you might want to offer us things in turn for these." He said smugly smiling. The others just rolled their eyes at their father's antics.

"Okay I will offer five offering to each god how does that sound?" I asked simply, everyone turned and looked at me like I was crazy. Ares looked almost surprised, almost.

"That sounds good know surprise me young demigod." He smirked as I walked over to my back pack and started rummaging in it to get all my old war trophies when I was with the hunters.

Once I decided I had all the appropriate things for each god in particular in nodded and walked over to the hearth ready to sacrifice all the items.

"I will leave Zeus for last since I want to leave the best for last." I said to him, he just nodded with a smile not getting my sarcasm in my voice. All the others got it and snickered a bit even Hera did.

"For Dionysus I offer him a chalice made of mortal gold that will always refill itself full of diet coke, grape vines seeds of extinct grapes, a new leopard pelt jacket, a packman video game, and a hellhound pelt." Once I finished I burned them in the hearths flames, I smelled a strong sent of wine. Dionysus just raised his new glass at me in thanks, not even looking at me. I quickly got the next things ready.

"For Hermes I offer you a bottle of Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France wine, next I have a pair of new running shoes, a lucky rabbit foot from the goddess Tyche, a new lock picking set, and finally the choice of the first three children I rescue. Oh by the way guys I got all of these as gifts at both camps for me leaving. So don't worry I didn't steal any of it." As I burned the stuff Hermes seemed delighted as the new sneakers fit him perfectly as he looked over the world's most expensive wine and the rabbit foot.

"For Aphrodite I give you a makeup kit for H. Conture, I also heard about Zeus cutting your shopping funds lately so as my second one I give you a week with my black card, third I give you third choice for the kids I get, I will give you a replica of the necklace I got for Venus, and finally I give you a Percy pass for day out of my contract call card." As I burned them I saw her eyes flash in excitement, I just handed her my credit card. She beamed at it like it was something worth more than gold.

"For Hephaestus I give you a Cyclops that is kind of my slave he needs to learn more than he already knows plus he can make a good errand boy, second I give you all the weapons I got as gifts I have my own, a blessing of Aphrodite I am willing to get rid of, a still working vampire tooth for a weapon maybe, and finally I will give you my credit card after Aphrodite is done to shop for the more expensive metals that you can't get just anywhere." As I burned them he just smiled and nodded, I felt a small power leave my body and flow over to him; he changed a lot if you think about it. He looked younger and less ugly but normal.

"For Artemis I give you an chance at any female I may pick up I will bring them to you before the camps, I give you a pelt of every rare animal I have, I also give you a five Percy passes as I call them for off duty things, a set of dinning wear that will automatically fill themselves with the food you want and clean themselves, finally I give you this." It was a silver necklace with a crescent moon on it.

"Just rub it and I will come to your aid, I prefer you leave it with one of your hunters so that they can ask for aid when in a pinch." As I burned all the items I saw Aphrodite frown since I gave Artemis more Percy passes. Once that was done I move onto Apollo who was grinning like crazy.

"For Apollo I will give you the second place to give me your children to find after Hermes of course though. The second one is a Percy pass for three times, a list of all the phone numbers of girls who gave them to me, a place to stay when your 'busy' in California for the night just clean up when you done, finally cell phone to call me in a time if you need something." When I finished I burned everything. Apollo winked at me looking at the spare key and the list of phone numbers. Artemis just rolled her eyes and went back to observing the pelts I gave her.

"For Athena I give you a pet owl the size of an eagle I thought you might like a pet, I give to you my book of my own strategic maps of each camp, a Percy pass good for six uses, a sea green necklace with gems of the highest grade and cut." It had six sea blue gems but it they were on two part necklace three on top three on bottom, the chain was grey.

"Finally a spider grabber (look it up its real) for those difficult situations." She just scoffed me off the last comment as I burned all of it. She immediately began looking through my book of battle plans admiring some of the good ones. The owl just flew out of nowhere and sat on her chair arm, the necklace was already on as she read.

"For Ares I give you will fight in your name in every battle, two Percy passes, a shield made of twelve types of mortal metals, twenty hellhound skins for whatever, and finally a sword made of a hydra tooth." He didn't smile he just nodded as I burned the items and looked them over, probably planning something for the hellhound pelts.

"For Demeter I give you seven Percy passes, the other thing I think is worth four gifts, well at least I think it is. I got hades to give you something." Turning to the shadow in the corner where hades was during the winter solstice. He came forward and cleared his thought.

"Demeter I know we aren't on the best of terms but I and willing to do something for you. I will give you the permission to start a thousand acre farm down in the underworld; it will be for when you visit Persephone during the winter. This child somehow got me to do it for a few hundred hellhound pelts." Once he finished the gods just stared at me in amazement at how I convinced hades to do such a thing. Demeter on the other hand immediately ran over to him and hugged him only for a sec until she let go with a smile brighter than Apollo's.

"Thank you young hero for your gift, I will use your passes wisely, also don't forget to eat your cereal." She said already thinking of the time the mother and daughter have together when farming the piece of only good land in the underworld during winter.

"Wait Percy when did you get Hades to do this?" Artemis asked me.

"I think that is a story for a later date, I will tell you later." She nodded in understanding.

"Now onto our last three Father I give you two Percy passes, and I have something personal for you to come down here." He nodded and got up from his seat and walked over to me as he shrank, then I whispered in his ear.

"Hey I bought you a dinner at a fancy restaurant in uptown New York great place but, ask for table seven. It's on the seventh so you have a couple of days so wear something nice, but when you get there ask for table seven okay. But you have to promise me that you will not leave once you enter on the Styx." He had questionable look then made the silent oath to go.

"Trust me this is totally wore four gifts now I have to hand out the rest." He went back to his seat then sat back down as I got the last of my things ready.

"For Hera I give you five Percy passes, I also give you a new crown made of Olympian silver and red rubies of Drakon blood, a full list of each God that cheats when I find their children I will give it to you every three months, Also a pendant of a peacock that you just need to rub to call me to the rescue. Finally I give you a free iris message pass for a life time trust me this was hard to get my hands on." As I burned them she did something I have never seen her do, she smiled. She put on the crown and admired how nice it fit on her head, now for the last one.

"Lord Zeus I have save the best for last I give you three Percy passes, a crown make of my conductive metals to amplify your powers, a two headed hellhound pelt, a sword made of copper to conduct your powers, and spa day at one of my favorites ruling can be hard you know." After I burned them he nodded and put on the crown, as he did electricity formed around it and made it look like lighting. To be honest it looked pretty cool.

"Boy you have provided fine gifts for us all indeed so state your two request, but you may not ask to become a god or immortal." Zeus said smiling at the gifts they all received, it was a win for me as I emptied all the non-essential stuff from my bag. Well expect for some other things I liked, like my hydra pelt and my fake apple of discord.

"Yes Lord Zeus I will but you must swear on the Styx to uphold these things I ask for if they are within your power." He pondered it and nodded with a surprise to everyone.

"I Lord Zeus swear on the Styx to agree to whatever terms you lay down, as long as they are within reason." After he finished I started on my two things.

"What I want is that any demigod I rescue must be claimed by their Godley parent even if it is a minor god or Olympian. My second one is a map that only I can see, I want it to show each demigod that needs help the most. Each demigod will be labeled with a color; there will be ten colors, dark red being the most in need of help and light blue for safest." After I finished some of the gods shifted unevenly.

"Father this is a reasonable request I would just give him what he wants plus it will help us on in the long run if you think about it." Athena said to him.

He seemed to ponder this one longer and finally nodded, not being able to find anything wrong with the requests, seeing as the benefits greatly out wade the costs.

"Fine boy you shall have these things you desire." He waved his hands and a map appeared in my held out hand. I quickly put it in my pocket of my hoodie storing it in my endless storage in the pocket.

"Thank you Lord Zeus for your hospitality towards me."

"No need boy now I believe it is time to officially to announce your job boy." He stood up then cleared his throat. "Olympians I give you Percy Jackson ranger of the Olympians may he forever help the Olympians and their needs." Once he finished they stood up and clapped a little then sat back down. Then I turned to Athena to ask one more thing.

"Lady Athena may I ask something of you?" I asked her she nodded.

"Can you please wipe the memory and replace it of every demigod I met before I started this job, I wish to stay hidden from them until the time comes." She seemed confused by it.

"But why do you want this young hero?" She asked.

"Because I wish to stay hidden from the campers who meet me, well except for the hunters I feel like I'm going to be seeing a lot of them." I finished she just nodded understanding, she flicked her wrists and I felt the deed had been done. That's when Artemis finally spoke.

"Welcome Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the unknown demigod, to the job of a ranger for Olympus."

**A/N: alright guys it is done early because I love my fans a lot. I'm sorry that it was kind of boring this chapter and he have been aging so slowly. But do not fret I will be aging him a little faster in the next few chapters. So do not worry also I'm thinking about righting the battle scene for the primordials but I don't know yet so review if you want me to.**

**Things to review:**

**- Things**


	17. Ranger Of The Gods & Find Some Freinds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: alright some of my chapters are going to take a little longer since my CNA classes started. If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. I'm taking any beta readers at the time message me personally if you want to. Also remember to review my story I also passed 21,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Yes I have been re using the same begging A/N for a little)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Can you please wipe the memory and replace it of every demigod I met before I started this job, I wish to stay hidden from them until the time comes." She seemed confused by it.

"But why do you want this young hero?" She asked.

"Because I wish to stay hidden from the campers who meet me, well except for the hunters I feel like I'm going to be seeing a lot of them." I finished she just nodded understanding, she flicked her wrists and I felt the deed had been done. That's when Artemis finally spoke.

"Welcome Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the unknown demigod, to the job of a ranger for Olympus."

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV: 14 YEARS OLD (Today is his birthday)**

**TIME: TWO YEARS LATER**

**LOCATION: SOMEWHERE IN IDAHO**

I sat by my fire eating my favorite sandwich in the world, ham and cheese to be truthfully I can summon the best sandwiches. But I have a guilty pleasure when it comes to them; I love tuna as much as I do ham. Yes I know son of Poseidon eating a tuna sandwich that's cannibalism, well screw you they are delicious.

I sat alone on my log watching the fire I had going burn brightly in the winter night sky, almost as if a beacon for the dead. My tent was behind me a couple of feet, it was like everything else I had completely black. But on the front flaps it had my normal eye but it was completely white, on the inside it was just like the hunters tents just two stories instead of one. I had manipulated the water in the snow to fall around my camp, my water powers hadn't increased when I got domains.

In actuality I had gained no new powers, just the ones blessed on me before the primordials died. It was silent in my camp no birds sang or the sound of snow was heard, instead the steady crackle of the fire was heard in the clearing. Also enjoying the fire in front of me were Orthos and Tia, the day I had left Olympus to do my job they found me and traveled with me. Orthos was about the size of a dumpster truck, he stopped growing last year thank god.

Tia was a little smaller than him but just as ferrous, they laid just out of the fire light. They were sleeping snuggled up against each other, over the years they both had become each other's mates. They had yet to have puppies but I knew in the next couple of years they would, Orthos was gentle to her no matter what. Even if they had one of their rare fights, let's just say last time I had to intervene before they destroyed a small town.

His heads were about the size of a fully grown man; Tia still looked like a larger version of her small self. When we go into towns they have to wait outside in the forest, they are simply too big to bring into towns. Their coats looked the same as well as well of their features, except a large scar that ran over the right eye of Orthos's right left head. He had gotten it when they had a confrontation with Cerberus, he had tried to mate with Tia but let's just say it was a bad idea.

The scar ran up and down on the eye, blinding him in the one of his four eyes. No hair grew on it leaving a very intimidating hellhound, more than he already was.

But for me I grew till I was five eight and still tan as ever, I had my swimmers body still. I wasn't too muscular but I had a six pack and was toned, but it hid mostly under my hoodie most of the time. My eyes remained their entrancing black and white flames with small rivers of silver, purple, blue, red running along with the flames edges. My hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days, but no matter what I did I could never get it straight.

I always wore my cloak know giving me a badass appearance in the woods, it was a whole lot easier to move in than my armor or hoodie. Well except when I'm in town in the middle of the day or when daylight is out. I don't sleep that much anymore for some reason, maybe a side effect of Nyx's gift to feel at home at night. All I needed was an hour of sleep and it would carry me for days, it helped especially when I was with demigods.

So far I had successfully helped thirty demigods all males though, mostly Apollo from both sides to. They had tendency to get into trouble faster as my map showed me, at least the god had kept their promise about claiming their children when I brought them to camps. The cool thing was after every year a bead on my camp half-blood necklace I always wore would appear at the end of the camp year, it was like I was there for the year. The same happened with my roman marks on my arm; I had three of each now.

'Hey boss how much longer are we going to wait?'

'Shut up A we are waiting for the demigod to come to us.'

'Both of you be quiet please I'm trying to enjoy the moment while I can.'

These weren't Orthos and Tia talking to me, even though they could but they didn't very often. No this was my armor and cloak talking; yep my armor had minds of its own. That's plural if you didn't notice, one for the armor and one for the cloak. I had found out they were my mother's first creations, the only ones of their kind. A was the armor and B was the cloak, I had figured out A grew more powerful with the blood he consumed.

The thing was that they were both living beings back then this was just their wear, but when they died at the hands of Abyss long ago their souls were trapped in the armors. So my mother molded both of them together into one indestructible armor, my original guess is so that they could report to her how I was doing. But since she died they started to talk to me, they both won't talk about my mother unless I mention it. She was their make they both realized that and loved her like her own children.

B on the other hand only grew from the immortally the blood contained, so it helped them both in the end. But one thing was for sure every time I wore them if I lost my consciousness while wearing it they could control me. But only from their forms not if I had the hoodie on, I quickly found out they were like a good and bad angle and demon on the shoulders, A was the bad while B was the good.

I haven't worn the armor since I found out A was there, because every time I wore it I lost myself to bloodshed and he would take over. He always protected me though but it he grew more blood thirsty every time he did. Which was not a good thing, but B had never done that instead he just controlled me to take me to safety so he was my favorite. They often argued with each other and I always ended it.

'So boss how much longer.' B said.

'Not much longer, maybe a minute.'

But just as I said it a bush rustled. Orthos and Tia opened an eye to watch, I had told them both I was expecting company so don't attack.

Out of the brush came a girl not older than ten, she had brown hair and white skin. She was covered in head to toe in dirt and cuts; she looked exhausted as she limped forward to the fire. She didn't even look at me as she fainted mid step; I caught her and laid her down on the dry ground.

'She's gorgeous.' Both A and B said at the same time, actually agreeing on something for once.

I didn't respond as I looked her over she had a plain red t-shirt on with plain jeans; they were both torn in all places. She was bleeding all around but no major wounds, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a canteen of nectar. I opened her mouth and pored some in, she didn't move for a second until she coughed and breathed in deeply. She seemed to stabilized after that as I lifter her up and walked into my tent.

I walked up to the second floor and set her in the spare bed, all my tent was two rooms on top of each other. As I set her down I looked down and noticed her clothes were more than just torn they were hanging on my thread of fabric. I just went over to my dresser and pulled out some female clothes and set them on the night stand. I grabbed a white board and a marker and wrote down something and set it on the clothes it read.

_Wear these clothes, after you get a shower. It's down stairs once done come outside, don't mind the giant wolves there fine. Don't leave camp I will be back in about a hour._

Yeah I had a shower I learned that sometimes warm water fixed more than just cuts and scrapes. Something I also learned demigods on the run loved showers, so I had one put in by Hephaestus.

I went back outside before looking at the snowy sky, the snow drifted down slowly like a soft rain. I took one more look at my map and nodded I had come to Idaho for two demigods who were both level 10 danger level. I looked at Orthos who seemed to nod to patrol camp and secure the border with Tia, and not let out the demigod if she decided to wonder.

I left my backpack in the tent and preceded to the town I was near, I used shadow travel. I didn't like shadow traveling it was almost as bad as teleporting; it consumed almost half my energy when I use it. But as the Shadows rapped around my cloaked self I glanced back at the camp one last time before the shadows consumed my vision.

I appeared in a small alleyway covered in snow, I made the snow part my feet as I continued on my path out of the alleyway. Once I was out I looked at my map to find I was a block away from my target. I rolled it up and stuck it back in my endless pocket; I started to walk to my destination. There were only street lights lighting my path as I strolled on the snow covered side walk.

As I walked no one was other than me was on the roads, not even cars were. I left a perfect trial of no snow were I walked, I had subconsciously done it. As I approached my destination I sighed at its condition, it was run down and shabby its windows were bordered up. But you could still see the lights on inside, as I approached I caught a strong whiff of alcohol and other things. I heard a male voice from inside but I couldn't make out any words.

I did the thing most would never do in this situation, I knocked on the front door. Three solid knocks stopped the man talking inside; I heard a chair scrape on the floor and large footsteps coming to the door. When it opened a man about six foot tall, day old beard, holding a bottle answered the door, he looked like he had been in the military before.

"What do you want kid." He said in a annoyed tone.

"I came here for the girl." As soon as I said it his eyes widened and reached to his back pocket. I kicked him in the stomach as he did; he rolled once but came up with a knife in hand as he did.

"Haha you think you can take me boy?" He said standing up battle ready with the knife.

"Yes but I don't have time to deal with you properly." Shaking my head at him, he the slashed at me with the knife in a deadly arc. I easily dodged the strike and got in his guard, as I did I dodge his fist as he tried to punch me in the face.

"This is going to hurt a lot." Is all I said as an I reached out with my red glove or Crimson Sky and pocked him on the stomach. I stepped back leaving him with a smile.

"Was that it boy? I'm going to enjoy killing you." He took a step forward and stopped suddenly his face shifted to that of a smile to that of pain. He looked down to find the spot I poked rotting away flesh and all. As he was about to scream in pain I ran up and grabbed his tongue with crimson sky.

The tongue instantly rotted away, but I stopped it as it rotted away his vocal cords. He couldn't scream and the rotting spread across his body.

"You see I'm in a hurry today, so this is going to be how you die." I put my hand on his chest rapidly increasing the rot, the flesh pealed like old paint as it died, the muscle dried up like prunes. The organs bleed in a grate river all over me; A slurped it up along with B. His heart finally gave out along with his brain as half his body was already gone, in a minute nothing was left not even the smell in the air.

I got up and walked into the room he came from and found nothing I searched up stairs and also found nothing. I searched and searched but I still found nothing, I sat down on a chair and thought for a minute.

'Were would she be?' I thought, suddenly I heard a sound below me and looked down.

'A cellar, that's it.' I thought as I looked for the door, I quickly found it and opened it.

I was hit with a smell that made me gag and almost throw up it was so bad; I climbed down the ladder that led down. As I did a single dim light swung from the ceiling, I turned it on to find a scene that made me furious.

I the corner was a girl about five in shackles; she had on an upside down potatoes bag. Her blond hair looked cut in several places making look like a mop, she didn't look at me instead she seemed to curl into a tighter ball. She was on a bed made or nothing but newspapers, and food that was place just out of her reach surrounded her. Her feet were callused and crapped; the shackle seemed to be almost too small for her foot as it seemed the flesh was starting to grow on it.

But that wasn't all beside her was a another girl I could tell she was dead as her eyes were open and flies seemed to land all over her. As I walked closer I could tell she had bled to death by a stab wound on her back, but that wasn't it. She didn't have any panties on like the other girl did; she showed signs of rape from her parts. I grabbed a white sheet from my pocket and unfolded it, and then I covered the dead girl with the blanket. Then I turned my attention to the other girl, I sat down cross legged a few feet from her.

"Hello." I said in a nicest voice I could muster, she seemed to flinch at my voice and peek at me over her shoulder. She saw who I was the turned around and faced me, her back still as close to the wall as possible. Her eyes were a dull gray and looked like she had given up on life.

"Hello again my name is Aionian Archos but feel free to call me Archos, I'm here to take you away from this place." I said looking at her through my hood still, she didn't respond until she finally squeaked out something.

"Were is my uncle did he send you?" She asked in quiet tone observing me from her corner.

"No he didn't I was sent here by your mother, but don't worry you won't ever have to deal with your uncle again." I said back to her.

"Did you kill him?" She asked in a slightly louder tone.

"Yes I did, he had too many chances and threw them away. So it was decided by my higher ups that it was his time to go." I said back to her, she almost seemed surprised by this but continued asking away.

"How did you kill him? Why did my mother send you?" she asked leaning from her corner a little.

I looked for some old food and touched it with my red glove as it rotted she seemed more than surprised but frightened. "That is how I killed him, and your mother sent me because she just found out what happened to your father. Once she found out what was happening to you she sent me immediately to your aid."

"How did you do that?" She asked intrigued.

"My gloves make I happen corrode anything it touches other than me and people I don't want to kill. But before you ask another question let's take you upstairs." She nodded slowly and looked down to her foot.

"What about this though?" She asked looking at the foot. I smiled and touched a small link of chain it corroded and the chain broke loose. She stood up and walked towards me and hugged me, she instantly started to cry in my arms as I lifted her up, I climbed the ladder with one hand as I got us up stairs. Once I set her down I let her cry some more until she stopped finally.

"How about I get that shackle off?" I said to her as I set her on the ground in front of me. I touched the ankle shackle and it broke in an instant, what it revealed made me even madder. Her skin was gone and the muscle was shown. Her skin was deformed around the areas.

"Let me heal you real quick this may hurt a little, but then it will feel better okay." She nodded as a response.

I summoned a bottle of water and put it on my white glove, I turned the liquid into an almost pudding like substance. I pressed my hand gently against the skin, she winced in a little bit of pain but it soon disappeared. I used my water powers to heal her faster with Enteral Bonds. In a minute the skin looked a little red but it was completely healed from before. She smiled and hugged me again but let go and sat back down.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said quickly.

"What would you like?" I asked she seemed to ponder it the nodded as she selected something.

"Can I have some pasta with shrimp in it with alfredo sauce." She asked in an almost mocking tone thinking I wouldn't have it with me.

Boy was she wrong, I clapped my hands together summoning a big plate of the desired meal and handed it to her. She dug in and started to eat like a lion that just go a kill. Once she was done she set down the plate, I handed her a bottle of water to wash it down.

"Thank you." She said rubbing her stomach as the much needed meal rested inside her.

"Glad you like it, but listen we have to get you some clothes okay. What I'm going to do is transport us to my base of operations; there we will get you clothes and a nice shower. Then after that I have some friends I want you to meet is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah it is, but before that can you grab that girl down stairs I want to give her a proper burial she was my sister." She said almost in tears.

That sentence mad me furious with the man I killed, I'll make a call to Hades later about this. "Yeah let me go grab her." I went back down stairs and wrapped the girl in gray fabric and hauled her back upstairs were the other girl was waiting for me.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" I asked one last time.

"Yes burn this place." She said with anger in her voice, I happily obliged to her request. I lit the corner of the house on fire with my fire powers from Hestia.

"Let's go." I said one last time as I light traveled to my base camp, it is much easier to light travel large groups that just me. Like shadow traveling it is easier to travel just me than large groups. As the light consumed us she closed her eyes and off we went.

**LINE BREAK:**

The light of the fire wrapped around us providing the light need to travel, one we appeared in camp I set the dead girl on the ground a couple feet from the fire. The other one look ecstatic what we had just done, I could tell she was a daughter of Athena from the grey eyes but something from the normal was off about her. I sensed the other girl was taking a shower in my tent, I could feel the water running.

"Hey I forgot to ask you your name." I told her she seemed to face palm that she forgot.

"My name is Alexandria just call me Alex." She said, I just nodded.

"Well Alex go into my tent, you will find another girl in there. What you need to do is tell her your name and you are lost okay, I will wait outside while you guys clean up okay." Once I finished I sent her in the tent and sat by the warm fire, it looked the same when I left not even needing any wood. I looked over to Orthos and Tia to have a conversation with them.

'Hey any trouble guys?' I asked in my mind, I found out after Artemis's blessing I could talk to any animal pretty much.

'No nothing, except the girl looked outside for a second but that is just it.' Said Tia, she had a noble voice if one might say while Orthos sounded like a bad boy.

'Good, hey I'm going to have you guys stick around for a day I need to transport these demigods to the hunters. I'll need a ride to the camp I don't thing I can light travel anytime soon.' They nodded and went back to sleep.

I took out my compass that was my gift from leaving the hunters, it held the time it was 11:30 p.m. the compass for the hunters pointed toward the south east. But when I set it down I looked down and notice it was moving ever so slightly, meaning the hunters were moving at the time. I took out my map and zoom it in to where I thought they were, yeah it's just like google maps I can increase how close it looked.

Just my luck I found a group of 15 demigods in level 3 danger running, I couldn't see them but I could tell the terrain and how fast they were moving. I did this every few months to see how they were doing; they lost two and gained two in this span of two years. I could also tell were the gods were too with it; they were a gold color and had a danger level of unknown. I could tell Artemis was traveling with them, you see the map has to track the demigods by something. So each god put in a micro amount of their power, thus I can track gods as well as any groups of monsters.

I have learned that it is a very useful tool when tracking a looking at demigods, moving at a fast pace. But just as I was watching I was snapped out of my thoughts by a noise behind me, I turned to see both girls by the entrance of my tent. The older one had a sword I always keep in my tent and was holding Alex back.

"Hello how are you doing." I said looking back at my map and folding it up, putting it away with my compass.

"Who are you?" the older one said raising the sword.

"Me I am the man who save your life." I said after putting everything away.

"Don't hurt him Shay he help me escape from my abusive uncle." She said pulling on her shirt; it was the one I gave her. They both looked clean now but Alex's hair was still all uncut and mope head like, I'll get one of the hunters to help out with that. She looked wearily at me then put down the sword, she didn't let go but she just lowered it.

"Why did you save me?" She walked to the opposite side of the fire across from me with Alex in tow. They both wore the same thing a silver shirt with black pants, it was the only thing I had for clothes for girls.

"Because it was my job, I was sent here to help you by your mother." I said to her, she seemed to shift as I said mother.

"My mother died giving birth to me that is what my father said."

"No your mother is very much alive she just can't visit you cause some laws." I tended the fire with a poking stick.

"What am I like a child of an important god or something, I bet she just wanted to stay away from me." Her voice dripped in heavy sarcasm.

"What if told you she was a god but not of the Christian religion?" She just hung her mouth wide open like I was playing along with her.

"Yeah right like gods even exist." She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh they exist as much as mortals do." I said lighting my hand on fire and tossing it hand to hand. She got up like she was ready to run, Alex on the other hand seemed intrigued by it.

"How are you doing that, what are you a mutant?" she said not sitting down.

"Like I said the gods exist and you are a daughter of one, you like Alex are demigods." I said putting the fire out.

"Like half god half human, so you're telling us both that we are half gods." It was a lot to take in as she sat down thinking it over. Alex just nodded in understanding like she knew all along.

"Yep you are, but there are others like you to like me for instance me I am a demigod as well. My father is lord of the seas and earth shaker Poseidon." I finished earning a strange look from them both.

"Like the Greek god Poseidon, but I thought if it they were in Greece or something like that."

"No they are here in America, they move were the fire burns the strongest. That is America at the time, and you two are demigods so get used to it, unlike you guys I had a rough awaking to the word." I just laughed a little as some small memories popped up in my head.

"Okay, so where are we going? We can't stay here, it not safe for us both." She said to me.

"Don't worry after I properly send off this dead child we will move, But you have two choices both of you. You can chose to stay in the group I will bring you to, or you can chose to go to the camps made just for demigods. But don't decide just yet wait until you meet group one." I said sanding up and walking over to the dead body.

"If you are out there give me a sign of who's child this is so that I may send them off to the afterlife." I whispered to myself, I held out my hand palm up. A small sign appeared in my hand it was owl I just nodded.

"Shay you can stay but Alex I wish for you to say the last words before I burn her in a shroud." Alex nodded and came over, both of them didn't see the owl thank god or I would have been bombarded by questions.

I flicked my hand and a burning stand appeared, I put the girl on the stand and waited for Alex to say the last words.

"You were a good sister I will never forget you as long as I live, but if you can hear me I am sorry. I am sorry I couldn't help you with uncle I am I wish you could hear right know I wish you could." She started to cry after that, Shay came over and hugged her and carried her away from the shroud.

"Don't worry she did hear you." I whispered as I stared at the crying soul of the girl who had died, over the years I learned I could see dead demigods. I don't know why maybe hades wanted me to communicate with them to help me along the way I don't know.

I lit the stand on fire; it quickly consumed the whole thing in a second as the body burned and went to the underworld. Once it finished the girls came back out, their eyes were red from crying. I could tell was a good sister to all, maybe it was the Demeter coming out of her.

"Okay since that is done we have to pack up were leaving know." They nodded and walked over to me, I snapped my fingers and my tent folded itself up nicely into a foot by foot square. My back was beside it; I walked over and stuffed the ten into the endless storage unit and walked back over to the fire.

"Okay that is all I needed to do, now please don't freak out please." I whistled once for about a second.

"What do you mean don't freak ou-." There was a large shudder that went down through the ground as Orthos and Tia walked out of their hiding places. They both went behind me and laid down facing the girls.

"Wow." Alex said and ran over to Tia; she stopped a foot in front of her hand and held it out for her to sniff. Tia did but as she did it the air nocked Alex of her feet onto the ground, she immediately got up and ran over and started to scratch her head.

Shay looked stunned and did the same as Alex did but a whole lot slower. Once everything was done I walked over to the girls.

"Okay you two that's enough we need to get going. You both will ride Tia the white one while I ride Orthos the black one, any questions?" I asked them.

"Yeah how long until we reach group one?" Shay asked helping Alex up onto Tia's back, her back while laying down was about five feet high while Orthos's what about six.

"In about an hour once we get going, you need help up?" I asked her, she nodded. Walked over and grabbed her and threw her up, she was behind Alex making sure she was secure. They interlaced themselves in her soft fur like it was a warm bed, and it was very soft.

"Oh one last thing, you haven't shown us what your face looks like, show us." Shay said as I jumped up onto Orthos, I just shrugged and pulled down my hood. They both gasped at my appearance, well my disguise to be more accurate.

I had white hair but it was still had its unruliness to it, my eyes remained the same but my face had a new scar above my eye I got last year. I just nodded and put on my hood again and spoke to Orthos and Tia.

"Let's find the hunters guys." She immediately stood up and sniffed the air, once they had the sent they rushed off to find the hunters were. They love the hunters especially when they bathed them both; it took all fifteen of them to do both in one day and a lot of dog shampoo.

"She you soon, lady's." I whispered to myself as they both started on there long journey.

**A/N: alright guys it is done early because I love my fans a lot. I'm sorry that it was kind of boring this chapter and he have been aging so slowly. But do not fret I will be aging him a little faster in the next few chapters. So do not worry also I'm thinking about righting the battle scene for the primordials but I don't know yet so review if you want me to.**

**Things to review:**

**- Things**


	18. Off To See The Hunters & Lots Of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 23,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. **

**LAST TIME:**

"Oh one last thing, you haven't shown us what your face looks like, show us." Shay said as I jumped up onto Orthos, I just shrugged and pulled down my hood. They both gasped at my appearance, well my disguise to be more accurate.

I had white hair but it was still had its unruliness to it, my eyes remained the same but my face had a new scar above my eye I got last year. I just nodded and put on my hood again and spoke to Orthos and Tia.

"Let's find the hunters guys." She immediately stood up and sniffed the air, once they had the sent they rushed off to find the hunters were. They love the hunters especially when they bathed them both; it took all fifteen of them to do both in one day and a lot of dog shampoo.

"She you soon, lady's." I whispered to myself as they both started on there long journey.

**NOW:**

To say we were going fast would be an understatement, the trees and other terrain shot by faster than you could make them out. The girls had their eyes closed and were screaming their heads off, I don't know if they were scared or not Alex seemed to be smiling between each scream. Orthos and Tia were racing each other I could hear Tia mocking him about how slow he was; truly she was faster than him.

By the time we passed into Oklahoma it had been a fifty minutes, Tia and Orthos panted in joy as they shot through the forests. We were about two hundred miles away from the hunters as my map said, but it looked like they were stopped and setting up camp. Which was good for me at least since, I didn't want to follow them. As we got about a mile away I had Orthos and Tia slow down to a walk and set us down.

"Why are we stopping?" Orthos and Tia lay down to let us off.

"Were about a mile or so from their camp I'm taking you to, but I can't be with you when you guys enter okay." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out two of the spare pins for my cloak.

Alex's uneven hair was all still blow back like she just got off a rollercoaster, she tried to put it down but she had no luck.

"But why can't you come with us though?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Let's just say they don't take kindly to men, now take these pins. These will tell the goddess with them that I sent you okay, and if they ask for me tell them you met Aionian Archos." I said handing over the pins to the girls.

"Were will you go?" Asked Alex.

"Wherever my next task takes me, but don't worry we will meet again I promise." I said walking back to Orthos and Tia.

"Just walk north you will find them in a couple of minutes okay, but if you don't accept their offer I will be waiting here to bring you to camp." I said petting both the wolves not looking back at them. I felt someone suddenly hug me from behind then let go, I heard them leave into the brush as they walked to their possible new home.

As soon as I could tell they were gone I turned to both the wolves, they were giving me a sly grin from all three heads.

'So you are going to see your girlfriend boss.' Said Orthos, Tia, A, and B at the same time.

'Shut up all of you, and Orthos Tia is back at this spot in five hour. A and B shut up I don't want to hear it from either of you.' I said activating my invisibility and starting to run after the girls, with my hunter like stealth I made no sound and hid my presence. Now even Artemis could find me when I hid my presence, saved me from some clashes with her when I was younger too.

As I followed the girls and decide they could make it on their own I ran ahead, jumping tree to tree. As I approached the hunter's camp I just stopped on the tree that overlooked the whole camp. All the hunters were having dinner with their plates I gave Artemis two years ago, as I watched them I suddenly remembered today was my birthday. I found Zoë and Artemis at the head of the table like usual, while Tracy scarfed down a plated of macaroni and cheese.

"So Milady do you know what today is?" Asked a hyper Tracy, even though we were the same age she acted like a seven year old.

"No what would that be?" She asked in all sincerity.

"Today is Percy's birthday." She said smirking at the goddesses surprised face.

"Wait how do you re-." She was cut off by both the new girls stumbling into camp.

Immediately everyone had their bows out and were battle ready, the Alex and Shay stepped back Shay was in front protecting her. Artemis came forward in her thirteen year old form, Zoë by her side forever in her short seventeen year old form.

"Hello young maidens why are you here?" Artemis asked gesturing for the hunters to lower their weapons. This whole time I watched from my tree, as the seen happened a few branches below me.

"W-we were told to come here by a man of the name Aionian Archos, he gave us these." She held out the pin I gave her, Artemis gingerly took it from her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths then gave it back to her, she knew what it was.

"Go with my hunter Phoebe she will discuss who we are, I'm pretty sure he told you that we were a group you could join. Phoebe will ask you a couple of questions but don't worry, we won't harm you both, and now the rest of you go back to what you were doing." She grabbed Zoë and dragged her to her tent.

I jumped down as silent as ever and walked over to the ten I managed to slip in just as the flap sealed shut, Artemis then put up a barrier around the tent to prevent them from being eavesdropped on. They both sat down on the bed and began conversing.

"Zoë did you see the pendent." Artemis said grabbing her hands.

"Yes I did, I looks like Percy is keeping his promise after all." She said back to her.

"Wait if they don't choose us how will they get to the camps?" Artemis asked her, shit the got me.

"He would probably stay where he dropped them off if he did so if they don't choose us he can still take them to camp." She said back to her.

"That means he is still out there right now." Artemis said standing up, she grabbed her bow and immediately ran to the door.

Bad thing about that is I was right in front of the door and I forgot to activate matter control, she ran right into me. As we went down I lost control of the invisibility and hit the ground with her on top of me, my hood stayed on though as we fell. In a mere second I was on my stomach with my arm behind my back jabbing it into my spine, and to complete it I had a knife to my throat in just a mere second.

"Who are you?" Artemis growled at me as Zoë got up and walked in front of me.

"What you don't like old friends?" I said to her as Zoë flipped down my hood, the both gasped as I turned off my disguise. Artemis immediately got off and helped me up with Zoë, I rubbed my shoulder a little as both looked at me.

"Why are you in my camp Percy?" She said eyeballing me.

"Making sure the two got here safely, plus I actually have to discuss something with you." I said sitting down in a chair in the room, as Artemis and Zoë sat down on the bed.

"Okay that's risible but why are you in camp you could have just iris messaged me?" She said looking at me with an emotionless mask.

"Because I have seen my family in two years, plus the information I have I don't want iris hearing." I said back, she smiled when I said family Zoë at the time was looking at the ground.

"What is the information then?" She asked in a lighter tone.

"I think Alex is a daughter of Athena's roman side, Minerva." As soon as I finished both Artemis's and Zoë's mouth hung wide open.

"What she has never had any roman children, this is not possible." Artemis stood up and started pacing.

"Truth be told when I found her she had a sister, but she was dead. She had been killed and um… raped by her uncle." I said quietly to the goddess who instantly stopped she heard she girls sister had been raped. The grabbed her bow and darted for the door but I caught the small goddess and hauled her back to the bed as she punched and kicked me.

"Let me go Percy! Let me go so I can go kill that man!" I gave her to Zoë who put Artemis in her lap and held her in place; it looked like a little sister with a big one.

"Don't worry Arty I killed him already, I used Crimson Sky to rot his body till he died. Plus I gave the dead girl a proper send off, I burned her shroud with Athena's approval." I said to the angry goddess.

"Okay thank you for killing that bastard, or I would have and did you just call me Arty?" She asked as Zoë held her down still. Zoë just smirked at the name and almost laughed.

"*cough* No why would I? But let's get back to the matter at hand, I think both of Athena's Greek and Roman side made twins. I am hopping you still will take her in even though she is a roman." She brushed off the first part then thought for a second.

"Yes I will take her in, but I have to talk to Athena about it if she is okay with it. You have to be there with me as well when I talk to her." She smirked at the last part.

"What, no you know what happened last time right." I said panicking.

"Oh yes you do if she accepts that is, know I can tell Phoebe is done talking so I am going to go ask them." She said getting out of Zoë's lap and walking out the door, leaving me and Zoë in an awkward silence.

"So how has life been treating you." I asked her.

"Good, how about you?"

"Mostly good, but I had to follow both quests that camp half-blood had. Let's just say they didn't see me but they made a huge mess in some places." I said back to her she just smiled at it and got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Percy?" She came close as I stood up.

"Yeah…"

I looked into her eyes; the black orbs looked like they had seen the world and more. Her smell invaded my nostrils like when she fell asleep on me last time I saw her, she came closer as well looking into my eyes. To be truthful I knew she had developed feeling for me over the years; the girls really need to learn to keep secrets better. I leaned closer as we our lips drawing closer and closer to each other as we did.

Her warm breath washed against my lips as we got closer, I went in for the kill leaning in the final distance kissing her. She was surprised but went with it as we continued, my arms went and wrapped around her back. Her arms went over my shoulders pulling us closer and deepening the kiss as we continued the kiss. At first it was just lips but I felt a hunger for more as I deepened it with her.

I ran my tongue along her lips asking for access into her mouth, she happily obliged and opened up her mouth. We then fought for dominance in our mouths I let her win, as she explored every nook and cranny in my mouth. We pulled away gasping for air but as soon as we got it we went back in, we both flopped into the bed in a full make out session. She had been wearing a red lipstick which was now all over my lips and face, we both enjoyed the make out session to the fullest.

We both hungered for it as we continued; it felt like trying to fill an endless cup. As we did I felt myself getting hard as we continued, I stopped for a second and slowly started to kiss her lips and cheek. I started to work my way down her neck with gentleness, she shuddered in pleasure at each peck on her neck as I work my way down her neck to her collar bone. I flipped us over with her on the bottom as I continued I slowly unzipped her silver jacket that she had on, revealing her white shirt that was seemed almost too tight for her C cup breast.

I slowly kissed her soft skin as I slowly pulled up her white shirt; I started at her belly button and went up as I did. As I did I stopped right before her breasts, her face was that of ecstasy as I looked at her. I then proceed back to kissing he mouth as my hand snaked under her shirt and bra, I massaged her breast tenderly earning a moan from her, I felt her nipple which I pinched slightly but I earned a much larger reaction than I expected.

She arched her back as the pleasure suddenly exploded all over her body, I held in her scream of pleasure with my kiss as she was Cumming. I stopped kissing her when I thought the cost was clear, as I did I let go of her nipple and slipped my hand back out. As I did she came again from my hand brushing up against her nipple as I slid it out, she covered her mouth with her hands again as she did. Her legs crossed and twitched as the orgasm started.

I just watched the huntress convulse as she did, but as she did I could see on her pants get soaked as she came all over Artemis's bed. She finally lay back down from the massive orgasms, her hands were still on her mouth and her eyes closed as her body twitched from the pleasure still coursing through her veins. Her arms fell to her side and her eyes opened, her body went slack as she continued to twitch and mover her legs. Her face was a picture of pleasure, she drooled a little and her mouth was wide open and gasping for air.

Once the show was over again I looked at the bed under her pussy to find a giant wet spot, she didn't mind as she was still recovering from the pleasure. In all I had a hard on that could be seen through my pants, I just pulled down her white shirt over her stomach and just waited for her to come back to reality. After a minute or two her face finally showed she came back to our unnatural demigod world.

"A little sensitive are we." I told her, she blushed deeply then she notice her jeans were wet and the bed was soaked.

"Oh my god Percy what have we done, I'm a huntress and you're a male Artemis is going to kill us both. Oh my god look at her bed to it is drenched, not even I can get out of this one." She said blushing and putting her head in her hands.

"Well she won't know right." Just on queue in walked the goddess, she did something I didn't expect she slapped Zoë then me in the face.

"I don't even know what to say to you two right know, if you were some other boy Percy I would turn you into a jackelope. And Zoë if I you were a normal hunter I would have let you from your oath the second you kissed Percy." She was pacing back and forth in front of us like a mad man; Zoë was looking down at her feet.

"Artemis if you punish anybody punish me, I was the one who kissed her first." I said, apparently she still thought we had just made out.

"Shut up boy you will not talk unless I tell you to right know got it." Got it mouth shut.

"Milady don't listen to him it was I who kissed him first." Artemis stopped walking and looked at her, she was about to say something but Zoë beet her to it.

"Milady I have like Percy since he was should I say adopted by our hunters, but I don't know where these feelings came from I just feel like I should love him I don't know why but I do. Now before you say anything I know you also have feelings for Percy to, actually all the hunters do. You don't hide your reactions well when we mention his name." Once she finished Artemis just stood stunned at the information at the time.

"What do you mean I like Percy?" She blushed at the last part and seemed to disregard the first part.

"I mean every time you see Percy you feel a feeling in your heart every time you see him." She waited a minute and nodded with her face as red as a strawberry, but then she sat down on the bed. We all heard the squish of the water in the matrices, but Artemis did something that made Zoë blush beyond human.

Artemis felt the wet spot but did something, after she felt it she licked her hand that was wet from the liquid trying to figure out what it was. She just looked at both of us who were staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, but you had feelings for me?" I said to her, she remind still till she nodded slightly.

"Wait does that mean three women have feelings for me?" I thought out loud.

"What do you mean three women?" Artemis asked in a dangerous tone.

"Zoë, Hestia, and You." I said shrinking in my seat, Zoë was thinking deeply and Artemis looked furious and jealous also.

"You player!" Artemis shot up a punched me in the face; Zoë quickly grabbed Artemis and held her back.

"Milady it is not his fault who falls for him okay, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything by that last comment." She told the angry goddess, as I got back up.

"Artemis I think you should now something Zoë you to." I said as the two sat down, I took out Crimson sky and activated the shield and blade. I went over to the entrance and planted it in the ground, instantly the shield went up around the area we were in.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

"I was just putting up a barrier in the tent; Crimson Sky can double as a magical shield bubble. That is what it is currently doing." They nodded as I continued on.

"Zoë I have to have you swear on my name that you will never say anything you hear today as long as you live. Unless I reveal it myself to people." She nodded and swore the oath, once she finished I told her my real story until I finally finished.

"Okay that is a lot to take in but what does that have to do with the situation right know?" Artemis asked.

"Well that is a little harder to tell, you know how I am a primordial demigod?" I asked, they just nodded at the information.

"Well as I part primordial we have a different love life than some might think, unlike only two primordials we have multiple mates. Before my mother left she told me that Eros the primordial of procreation had told her I would only be satisfied with six women, in my love life." I waited for a reaction but finally Artemis spoke.

"Do you mean to tell us that you will have subconsciously been attracted to women until you have six women who truly love you?" She finished with a monotone voice; I just nodded at her Zoë looked surprised but not mad.

"Apparently any women I choose also have heightened feelings towards me, but I have only chosen Zoë, you, and Hestia so far I still have three left." I finished Artemis just nodded and looked down trying to figure it out as well.

"Wait then does that mean Artemis will also start to like you to?" Zoë asked.

"Only if she chooses to become one but I think her feelings are already choosing for her, especially her roman side who naturally chooses a man with power." I finished looking at Artemis who was bighting her lip.

"Wait you said her feelings choose for her what do you mean?" Zoë asked.

"I mean what I mean her feelings already chose me, but her personality is competing with it. So she just won't accept it yet that's all." I told Zoë she just nodded, looking at the goddess.

"So you still have to make her personality fall for you don't you." Zoë said.

"Hey, I am still here, don't just go deciding things without me!" Artemis yelled at us.

"See I told you." I told Zoë she just laughed.

"Wait Zoë how are you okay with this, you will love a man who loves five others. If you ask me that is just wrong even for normal standards." Artemis told Zoë.

"Yeah I'm okay with it for some reason why is that." She pondered out loud.

"Yeah that is also am effect from the magic, it will not change how you think it just show you all of the positives from it." I finished she just nodded, I thought of the time it was 5 a.m. I had been talking for five hours.

"Hey guys I have to leave you can figure this out later I have to be Camp Half-Blood in like a day. Request from Hades, her used one of my Percy passes so I have to." I told them picking up Crimson Sky, turning off the shield and putting it away.

"Well see you soon we have to travel to some region in Maine so hope we see you soon." Artemis said standing up from the still wet bed.

"By the way did you Alex and Shay accept being a hunter?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded to me.

"That's great I hope Athena is okay with this." I said and just on queue an iris message popped up before Artemis, she answered it right away.

"Thank Zeus I got through I thought something happened to you Artemis, something was blocking the message from getting through." Said a very noise Athena.

"Sorry about that I blocked all outside communication for a while sorry, so are you calling about Minerva's daughter?" She asked the goddess, but when she did she froze.

"Is Percy there with you if so put him on." She said, I just walked in front of the IM an waved my hand. Earning a glare from the goddess of wisdom.

"Hey how is life treating you." I asked her.

"Fine since you set me up on that date with your father, you have no idea what it was like. Four six hours we were trapped in a restaurant without the ability to flash out or even use our Godley powers. Were in the word did you even get something like that?" Artemis and Zoë leaned in to the conversation with an interest.

"You would be amazed what Hephaestus would make for you for a couple of favors, plus from the footage you guys looked like you had a grand time." I smirked at the goddess, her face grew red and she turned into her Roman form.

"She says to please stop teasing her about it, and I wish for my daughter to stay with the hunters I feel like no one will accept her if she goes to the camps." She said to me.

"Don't worry apparently she accepted Artemis's offer and has joined the hunters, now if you have anything more to say I must leave to camp half blood." I said to the goddess.

"Yeah Athena says that night was okay and she wants the footage so she can destroy It." she said.

"Tell her I have copy's and dad has one to." I told her as I left the message to dissolve in the air.

"Well I have to go, I will tell the hunters I have to go and say goodbye to Tracy." I stepped out of the tent into the early morning air, some hunters were up and moving but some were still asleep. Tracy walked right in front of me not even noticing who I was, and then she stopped looked back and shook her head like she was seeing things and continued on.

"What no hellos to your favorite brother?" I said behind her, she twirled around rubbing her eyes then opening them.

"Percy?" She asked looking at me, I just nodded and she hug tackled me.

"OMG why are you here right now?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm just here to talk to Artemis and Zoë, plus I came to see my favorite little sister." I said hugging her; by this time all the hunters were waking up and looking at me like I wasn't there. But two came out with bows and arrows aimed at my back.

"Let go of Tracy boy." One said, these must be the ones who don't know me.

"Do I have to?" earning a chuckle from the rest as the watched the scene.

"You're lucky you're even alive right now, so let go." One said louder, I sighed and let go of Tracy who ran over to the others to watch.

'Hey A I need a quick favor, you want to scare some people?' I asked my armor.

'Sure but you have to promise me some monster blood after this.' He said.

'Fair enough.' I turned around, but all the girls saw was my hooded figure.

"Take off the hood boy." One said I complied with her order.

As I did my armor helmet did its thing like it did with Clarrisa, they both jumped back in fear at the sight of my helmet. One even pissed her pants at the sight while the other fell down on her knees. That is when I finally spoke.

"You should real ask the hunter before you attack someone Artemis herself let in her camp." I finished pulling back up the hood. They just nodded and ran to their tents.

"Hahaha that was some good fun, but I guess I have to leave now guys." There were a multitude of 'boos' and 'come on' from the girls. I just nodded and walked over to Alex and Shay who just came out of their tents. Alex's hair was trimmed all the same length and came to about her shoulder.

"Hey I have to leave guys I hope I see you soon okay." I ruffled Alex's hair and walked out of camp after saying the rest of my goodbyes.

As I left camp I had a little departing group send me off, Zoë and Artemis were in the front as I walked to where I told Orthos and Tia to hold up for me. Once I got there Orthos and Tia were still doing their stuff so I sat down and waited for them to come. As I heard them coming I stood up but I felt someone behind me, as I turned I was kissed on the cheek by Artemis.

"Happy birthday Percy." Then she flashed out back to camp, I just rubbed my cheek she kissed and mentally noted she was falling for me.

Just then Orthos and Tia burst into the clearing playing with each other; they stopped once they saw me standing there.

'So master how did your little date go.' Tia mocked in her high class voice.

'It went fine thank you very much.' As I space out for a second.

'Yeah boss got a-' It was shut off as I felt B mentally punch A in the face.

'Thanks.' I said to him

'No prob.' He said back.

"Okay guys I need a ride to Camp Half Blood, by ten o'clock can you do it?" I asked them they nodded and Orthos bent down for me to get on. I jumped on the hellhound and positioned my backpack tight so it wouldn't fall off. Just then I felt the pendants return to my position, the ones I gave Alex and Shay.

"Have fun you guys see you soon." I whispered as Orthos set off running full speed to New York.

**LINE BREAK:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

'Why did I kiss Percy?' This thought ran through my mind as I paced back and in my tent, everyone was outside eating breakfast as I did.

"Milady, are you there?" Zoë's voice from the other side of the door said.

"Yes come in." I said, Zoë walked in to the tent.

"Milady I have something I need to tell you." She came closer to me as I sat down on the still wet bed.

"Yes Zoë, what is it?" I said.

She didn't respond but when I looked into her eyes they seemed glazed over a little, then she leaned in closer.

"Zoë what is wrong with you." I said leaning back away from her, but she just came even closer. I tried to stand up but she caught my hand and flung me back on the bed, my head hitting that mysterious wet spot.

"Zoë what are you doing?" I tried to sit up but she just picked me up and put my head on the pillow, she then sat on my stomach pinning me down. I tried to throw her off but she just pinned my arms down with one of hers by the wrists. I even used my godly strength but something was blocking me from using it.

"Artemis I love you." She said leaning in to my face, I started to panic and thrash about. But she was too large for my twelve year old boy, she came closer and closer until our noses touched a little.

"Zoë why are you doing this?" I said struggling in her grip.

"Because, it just feels right Artemis." She said stroking my hair with her hand and smelling it, then it hit me Percy's fucking love magic stuff. It must be trying to make a bond of love not between just Percy and the girls but the women themselves.

"Zoë you need to stop this." I said as she finished smelling my hair.

"But I want you Lady Artemis; I want you so bad for some reason." She leaned in and pecked my cheek.

"Your first kiss should go to Percy but that won't stop me from having some fun." She then began massaging my twelve year old A cups through my shirt, I moaned a little but I held it in.

Just then someone walked into the ten it was Phoebe, she saw the seen with a look of confusion. Then she saw my pleading star, Zoë hadn't noticed her as she continued massaging my breast. She got the situation in a second and grabbed the nearest object, which was a walking stick. She then ran over and hit Zoë with it knocking her out and setting me free.

"Thank you Phoebe I was in a pinch there, you will not mention this to any of the hunters okay. She was just hit with some stray love magic I guess." I said working myself out of the unconscious Zoë.

"Okay but what do we do about her." She said pointing to the drooling Zoë.

"Just take her to her tent I have a call to make." I said fishing around in a drawer for a Drachma.

"Okay." She said flipping the unconscious Zoë on her back.

Once I found it I created some mist with my powers and tossed it in. "Iris show me Aphrodite."

"Wow there is a first for everything I guess, connecting you." Said Iris from the other side, as it connected I tapped my foot impatiently until it connected.

"Why hello Artemis this is unexpected, and I mean unexpected why are you calling me." Said the love goddess.

"Shut up Aphrodite and hear what I have to say."

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Oh and don't worry I will make a scene of Poseidon and Athena on their set up date, don't know if I should put them together or not. So review if you do cause I will if you say so.**

**Things to review:**

**Date scene with Athena and Poseidon**

**Things**


	19. Some Old Memories & Camp HalfBlood Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 23,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. **

**LAST TIME:**

"Okay but what do we do about her." She said pointing to the drooling Zoë.

"Just take her to her tent I have a call to make." I said fishing around in a drawer for a Drachma.

"Okay." She said flipping the unconscious Zoë on her back.

Once I found it I created some mist with my powers and tossed it in. "Iris show me Aphrodite."

"Wow there is a first for everything I guess, connecting you." Said Iris from the other side, as it connected I tapped my foot impatiently until it connected.

"Why hello Artemis this is unexpected, and I mean unexpected why are you calling me." Said the love goddess.

"Shut up Aphrodite and hear what I have to say."

**NOW:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

"All right pure peach don't need to be bossy, what's up." Aphrodite said, my eye twitched at her nickname for me.

"Don't call me that ever again of I will have Hecate removal your genitals like when that trap hit you last time." I growled at her, she got a scared look on her face remembering the last time it happened.

"Okay Artemis why are you calling?" She asked.

"Why in hades name is Zoë acting like that." I knew she knew what I was talking about by the face.

"Give me a second I need to look at something." She said grabbing a piece of paper to her left, and quickly looking it over and then her eyebrows furred together in annoyance.

"I don't know Artemis on this it won't give me any information about her, not even her first name. I know I didn't do anything because I can't control your hunters, trust me I've tried before. But this is unusual I can normaly pear into anybodys love life but something is blocking it, but the only thing that could block my vision is that of someone with a stronger love magic than me. But the only one who has that kind of power would be a titan or… no not possible he couldn't be alive still." She said the last part thinking out loud forgetting about me.

"Well can you fix it?" I said with anger laced in my voice.

"I'll see what I can do but that means you will owe me a favor Artemis, do you remember last time you owed me a favor?" She said smiling at me.

"Yes I do don't remind me, uh so much makeup. But see what you can do okay I need her normal in like a week we have a mission from father." She forced me to where make up for a month last time it happened. There was two times she had done it once was because I owed her, the second was because she cursed me.

"Okay I will see what I can do, but don't forget you owe me Arty." She swiped her hand through the IM.

"Don't call me Arty god dammit." I growled as the message disappeared.

"Well since Aphrodite is doing her thing I guess we should start on our trip to Maine." I said to myself, as I waked to the entrance to the tent.

"Man it's only five and it's already been a long day, I wonder what else could happen" I thought out loud as I walked outside to tell the hunters we were leaving.

**LINE BREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

It was about nine o'clock and I had just arrived at New York, my most favorite city in the world. On the way I had one of my guilty pleasures a tuna sandwich, it was delicious I just can't tell my dad. Seeing the city brought good and bad memories of the past, some of Gabe came up and I felt like I wanted to punch someone. But then a memory of my adoptive mother Sally came up, she was out there somewhere I knew it.

I just got to central park in a couple and I had Orthos and Tia do what they wanted for the next week or so. But when I hopped of them they looked sad, I knew they didn't like it when I left them for long periods of time. Neither did I but they were just too big for the city plus who knows what the mortals would see when they saw them.

As I walked my cloak had turned into the hoodie and the Eternal Bonds and Crimson Sky into their bracelets. A and B were sleeping at the time they slept only once every three months but they slept for a week when they did. As I walked in the midday streets a light snow fell around the city, almost making it look calm in this hectic day and age.

I had my hood up hiding my face from all who took a second glance at me, as I walked to camp. But before I went I thought I might make a few visits to some old places to remember the good times. I decided to go to my old house first seeing how it had changed in the past couple years, once I returned to my house I just starred at it.

It looked the same as it did when I left rundown and tore up, but it still looked like people live there. I decided to go inside to see my home for the last time, before I never returned to this place. I walked up the stairs and didn't knock I just walked right in, the floor look swept like someone had just cleaned it. As I walked up the stairs I heard someone behind me as I did I turned around to see someone I used to know.

"Hello may I help you; I haven't seen you around before." Said the building manager I decided to pry some answers from him.

"Yes I was wondering who lives on the third floor." I said that's where I used to live.

"Oh no one has live up there in years at least not after the Jacksons lived up there, he said sitting down on a chair I sat down on the bottom of the step and asked away.

"Do you know what happened to them, what made them leave."

"Well from what I know is that the father was a horrible man, he did many bad things that I can say in a place like this. The wife she was a wonderful woman she should have been married to someone much nicer that him, hell even a movies star wasn't suited for her. They had a boy he has the wife's son when she got married to him." He said then took a sip of a beer, but then he said more.

"Yeah one night I heard them screaming and shouting and things being throne, but it all stopped after an hour or so. I called the cops but they said no one was to be found, my guess is the man finally passed the limit and killed them both. But I also think the man just killed the mother but the boy killed him, the boy was a little strange but he had a good heart and loved his mother. But that is all I know about it." He finished in a sad face, I felt bad for the man he looked like he had aged greatly from what I last remember.

"Are you willing to sell this place?" I asked him.

"If you have the cash, but if I were you I wouldn't buy this dump. The only good thing about it is has a nice view of the park and ocean that is it." He finished with a sip of the beer.

"I have the cash how much do you want fore it?" I asked, he just let a low laugh out.

"Let's say 300 thousand, how about that?" He said in a sad tone.

"Wait if I buy this place where will you go?" I asked one last time.

"If you do buy this place I want to live somewhere not here maybe have a nice family. I may not look it but I'm still forty for Crist sake." He finished with a sip of the almost empty beer.

"Okay I'll buy it." I said standing up and walking over to him.

"Do you want cash or credit?" I asked taking out my magical wallet I have.

"Cash." He said like this was a joke, but when I took out a 300 thousand in cash brick his eyes widened.

"I'll give you an extra hundred thousand because you told me a history of the place." I said handing over the cash.

"…Okay let me just get the paperwork and its yours." He said rushing into the room to the left, for the next ten minutes I got the place signed in my name. Apparently no one live in the place so I didn't have to worry about clearing the people out.

He packed his belonging in like ten minutes as I watched him, once he was done he handed me the key and gave me a last nod and left.

"Thanks for your business." I said as he left, I just locked the door and left I will deal with it later I guess. I just continued walking unit I got to camp half-blood hill; I just starred at the snow covered hill. As I walked up it and passed through the barrier I was his with the smell of strawberry's and flowers.

I looked to my left to find a dragon curled around the tree watching me with one eye, in the braches hung a golden fleece then a memory flooded my vision.

_**Flashback:**_

"Percy I need you to do something for me." Said an angry wisdom goddess.

"What do you want me to do this time." I said looking up from my school book into the IM; Athena had gotten back at me for hooking her and my dad up with a date. She used one of her Percy passes and required that I get a mid-collage level of knowledge. It was easy but it just ate up so much time, plus she would quiz me on each subject.

She had made my collage knowledge focus on healthcare so it would help me out in the future, so I was ticked that she made me do this.

"I want you to watch over my daughter while she goes on her quest with that other son of Poseidon." She said with venom in her voice.

"I thought Clarrisa was given the quest?" I said back to her, despite my distance from them Chiron kept me updated on the campers.

"She was it is just that Nick, Annabeth, and some Cyclops did it without permission. So I want you to watch over them while they do this, just make sure they don't see you. I may have erased their memory of you but I still want them to think they could do this on their own." I just nodded; despite Athena's prideful nature she loved all her children equally. But Annabeth was her favorite child by far, so all I needed to do is protect them that can't be that hard.

"Wait fill me in on what they are doing." I said putting down the book.

"They are going to get the Golden Fleece to heal the camp border tree, it was poisoned by Luke right after you finished watching over the group who looked for the lighting blot." She finished, I knew Luke was a traitor Chiron told me after I left. He was working for the Titan Lord Kronos, and I didn't like titans that much.

"Okay but where are they going so I can meet up with them." I asked her.

"… The sea of monsters." I stopped right there.

"What?" I asked seeing if I heard her right.

"The sea of monsters." She said again.

"Dam why do they always pick the worst locations for quests?" I said shaking my head.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh the great wisdom goddess doesn't know something, this is new." I said smirking at her, she just bit her lip in anger.

"Shut up boy you're lucky I won't turn you into a owl." She said in a dangerous tone, I just held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay I won't say anything about it, so where are they right now?" I asked hopping it was somewhere safe.

"There on Circes Island right now and they need your help." She said to me.

"Dammit! Why the hell… ugh never mind I'll be there in a few to help them out okay." I said grabbing my backpack and putting up my books.

"Thank you Percy for your help." Then she swiped through the message, off to wherever.

I went out of my tent to find Orthos and Tia sleeping outside, I just motioned that I was going. They just needed to protect camp while I was gone, they got the message and went back to sleep. Then used shadow traveling to get to Circes Island, I still hadn't used it much so I would be a little tired from using it. I turned my hoodie into my cloak A and B still didn't like to talk that much yet.

"Off I go to see the witch the wonderful witch of OZ." I hummed to myself as I shadow travel the island of women.

When the shadows unwrapped around me I found myself in front of a massive spa resort place, it had multiple ships docked in the bay. They were all different there was even a pirate ship, but I could see a raft still with Hermes Travel printed on the side. This meant Athena was right and they were here, as I walked into the door I was met with the gold white interior. There was a front desk with a women sharpening her nails, as I walked forward she finally noticed me.

"Why hello are you here to check into C.C. Island?" She asked with fake enthusiasm in her voice, but I knew she was a man hatter, by the she said it.

"Um yes I was looking for some friends of mine, one is blond has princess curls. Has a face that says she is in control. And a boy kind of scrawny and messy hair like mine smells like he bathed in salt water a lot." I pulled down my hood so she could see my face; I had my disguise on with my white hair but still in its messy state.

She was caught in my looks as she looked over me, I knew I was good looking but she was kind of creeping me out a little as she gazed at me. I coughed once but that didn't stop her staring at me, she was almost drooling when I snapped my fingers to get her out of it.

"Yes sorry we have seen the girl but not the body; you are welcome to have a look around if you want." She said trying hiding her blush but failing greatly at it.

"Okay thank you very much, do you know where I might find her?" I asked her once again.

"Yeah just go down that hall to the left and five doors down, she should be in there with our manager. By the way because you came all the way here for her why don't you have a free make over?" She asked.

"Sorry just here to pick her up, maybe next time I will though." I said walking down the hall not waiting for a response.

When I got to the door I put back on my hood for safety reasons and entered the room invisible of course though. When I entered all there was in the room was a mirror a cage of hamsters a dresser and another door. I walked over to the guinea pig cage and peered in they were some of the meanest looking guinea pig I had ever seen. All except one who looked like a white boy throne in a biker bar, I laughed a little at the scene as they all lay on the ground glaring at each other.

I saw a bag over by the wall and walked over to it, it was empty other than some of Hermes multivitamins. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket for some later use, just as I was about to leave I heard the door behind me open. Out stepped Annabeth but she looked like the Aphrodite girls had got to her, she looked good though I would have to admit. But then behind her out stepped another woman.

"Man thank you for the makeover but have you seen Nick we have to leave soon." She said to the woman, but at the mention of Nicks name the guinea pig just started to go wild in the cage, and start to scratch the glass. I walked over to the cage still cloaked and realized the cage kind of smelled like sea water, and then it hit me.

'So that is what she did to you Hu?' I thought to myself as I looked at the small animal, I then thought about the multivitamins I quickly took them out and pored them into the cage then I ran for it. I slammed out of the doors scaring both Annabeth and Circe as I did; just as I was in the hall I heard her scream and the howls of men.

I ran for the docks as I heard the sounds of breaking noises and other things, but as I did I saw a person I knew.

"Reyna?" I said out loud right in front of her, she heard me to as she swung around to my invisible figure.

"Who are you and how do you know my real name?" She asked looking around.

"Just an old friend that's all, hope to see you soon." I said as I continued running to the docks. As I did I heard girls start to scream and more things broken, then I waited for nick and Annabeth to come out. As they did I noticed they went to the old sea ship, but as they did it magically got itself ready to sail. Just jump and the anchor as it was pulled up, making sure these two were protected.

About at night fall I noticed Annabeth was talking to nick about something as she steered the boat. I came closer to ease drop a little.

"Nick were going to be approaching the sirens soon, I want you to tie me up so I can listen to their calls." She said.

"What why?" He asked looking at her.

"Because it is said the sirens show you your greatest wishes and wants, it also says if you listen to the sirens it will make you wiser." She finished.

"Okay I guess as long as you don't jump overboard or something." He said.

"That is why I have this." She said giving him a rope, he just nodded.

Ten minutes later Annabeth was tied to the mast of the boat, Nick had put wax in his ears and was steering the boat. Me I decided to just go without I have learned to control my temptations the multiple Aphrodite came over to seduce me. I sat with my back to the island with my eyes closed; I just waited for the music to start.

I opened my eyes as the musical notes hit my ears; it was by far the greatest and most elegant singing I had ever heard. I saw visions pass my eyes as they sang; things I knew were never going to happen. Tears streamed down my face as the visions went by, it took every ounce of strength I had to not turn around and jump off the rail into the jagged water.

But Annabeth was a different story; she was screaming and crying begging for Nick to let her go. I just watched as she did, but then I saw she had a knife and had chopped the rope. In second she had ran to the rail and jumped overboard, Nick was looking forward and hadn't noticed. But then he looked back one last time and noticed, in an instant he was also over the rail into the frigid water. I saw this and also jumped in but when I did the water seemed even more attracted to me than usual, I felt more powerful in water ever since I got the domain of Pontus. I still couldn't use it but I could feel the domain calling me more than ever.

I used my night vision to look into the dark waters, in a second I saw Nick ahead of me chasing a struggling Annabeth. I came closer as Nick just grabbed her as she got to the shore; he pulled with all his might and dragged her down into the water. After a second he formed a bubble around them so she could breathe, but she looked like she was crying from what she saw. So decided to help him out a little, I grabbed the bubble with my water powers and floated it back to the boat.

'Kiss her.' I cheered him on from the sidelines, but I got no show as she nodded and they both returned to the boat. This trip was more fun than I thought.

**LINE BREAK: STILL FLASHBACK **

We sailed away from the island of Polyphemus as he threw giant rock at us, Clarrisa and Tyson had caught up with us. As we fled I just followed by propelling myself by the water, the cloak didn't get se as I shot through the water. By the time we hit Florida they were all tired, I was a little tired but then something popped up.

"Why hello Nick." Said a smug Luke, he twirled he sword backbiter around in his hand. I knew nobody was near the talent Luke had so I decided it was finally time to announce myself.

I turned off my invisibility I had been holding the whole time, everyone jumped at my sudden appearance. But nick was the first one to act.

"You are you?" He asked, everyone almost nodded as he asked this.

"I was sent by Athena to keep you safe, my name is Aionian Archos. Now get out of here you can't win this fight get Clarrisa to camp half-blood they need it now." I said in my demonic voice, they didn't question it as Nick nodded and grabbed both the girls as Tyson followed.

"Don't let them get away." Luke roared at the monster, jut just as they got close I cut off the heads of the Cyclops's heads with Crimson Sky but I returned it to bracelet form faster than anybody could see. It rained blood on my hooded figure, like it was rain as the bodies continued for a step the dissolved into the air. Their heads rolled into the water and blood stained the water.

Luke saw this and smirked. "Why don't you join us boy you will make a fine member of the army of Kronos." He said holding out his hand to me. While I saw this I dropped a drachma into the water and did a mental prayer to Iris to show me Mr. D, none of the monsters or demigods saw the iris message pop up as Mr. D watched.

"I'm sorry but I took an oath I cannot break." I said reading myself for the next assault; Luke frowned and motioned the monsters forward.

I smiled as they came forward, about thirty monsters in all. As they got closer I grabbed both daggers and prepared for a slaughter of monsters. With deadly accuracy I slashed open monster throats and stomachs, getting a stab in here and there. Monster blood poured all over me A was having a pay day as the blood was absorbed by Both A and B.

I had killed about half of them when I notice a row of very large Cyclops come forward; they used giant clubs with foot long metal nails coming from them. I rushed forward to suddenly get hit by a club thrown by one of them, I felt the armor protect me but I felt my insides get crushed inside. It hurt a lot let's just say that.

I was knocked into the water by the force of the throw, which I was instantly rejuvenated by. I climbed back onto the deck and I still held both daggers.

"Just give up boy you won't win, break your oath we will protect you from the gods." Luke said as a last resort.

"Sorry but I can't Luke." I said as I saw Mr. D finally speak.

"Well I think that is enough evidence, I think Chiron was right you did do it." He said whipping his hand through the IM, Luke was furious as he saw this.

"You will die." Her roared and charged me.

I blocked most of his strikes, but he was much more skilled than me in swordsmanship that was for sure. He advanced towards me making hacks and slashes, I ducked and dodge and paired that was all I could do. But then he knocked me off balance by ramming his shoulder into me, I fell to the ground but quickly on one knee to stand up. Then he jab his sword down and impaled me in the led, went straight through my knee into the deck.

I felt it tear through my unprotected flesh as it did it missed the bone by a measurement that is just to dam close. I held in a scream of pain as a burning sensation spread through it, he smiled and pulled it out with a yank. I could feel blood seeping into my pant leg, but as it did I felt my flesh mend faster than it ever had. Must have been the light, shadow, and water working together, it felt weird as it did though.

"So how did tha-." He was cut off by an arrow with a boxing glove on it to the face; I heard whoops and holler's as I looked around. It was just lot of half men half horses; I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Chiron in the crowd. I stood up as the wound had already healed since my increase healing powers.

"What took you so long!" I yelled at him, he just smiled at me.

"Why my boy I thought you might like some help, it looked like you needed some anyways." He said Trotting over in the chaos.

"Hey I had it covered." I said shaking his hand.

"Sure you did Ranger of Olympus." He smirked at me.

"Yeah whatever I need a ride back to my camp if you are done here." I said gesturing to the boat pulling away from the dock, the centaurs were cheering in victory.

"Why your camp?" He asked.

"I don't want to hinder the demigod party afterward."

"But they will ask for you young hero."

"I'm sure they will but they must wait until the day I am actually needed at camp comes."

"If you say so."

"Let's just hope that day never comes." I finished.

_**Flashback end: (Now that's what I call a flash back chapter.)**_

I was pulled out of my daze as someone was yelling at me; it was some girl I hadn't seen before at the camp. I blinked a couple of time times till she saw I was listening. She had black short hair that made her look like a punk rocker, she wore black leather jacket. A death to Barbie t-shirt and she wore hiking boots with highlights in her hair; her eyes were electric blue like a thundery sky. I swear I have seen her before but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Finally I was yelling hello for like a hour, gees the only other person I know who can daydream like you is some of the Morpheus kids." She finished with a annoyed face.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Truly I did from the hunters a lot.

"So who are you anyways." She asked.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first before you ask others their names." I said to her, she just puffed in annoyance.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, at your service." She said bowing awkwardly; I stopped remembering Jason Grace son of Zeus. I decide to keep quiet about it.

"Aionian Archos son of triton, at your service." I said doing a butlers bow, her mouth hung wide open.

"You are Archos?" She asked bewildered, her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Yeah the one and only, why is there something I should now about myself that I don't?" I questioned her as she awed me.

"Yeah you defeated lord Ares in a battle when the lightning bolt was stolen. You protected quest members against hordes of monsters; you are the Ranger of Olympus. Some even say you won the favor of Lady Artemis, and you live with them for a couple of years to train why wouldn't you know this?" She honestly sounded like a fan girl on steroids talking to me; I would have to have a word with Apollo or Hermes about this later.

'Sorry bro word kind of spread okay.' Said both Hermes and Apollo in my head.

'*sigh* Do only the Greeks know?' I questioned them.

'For once yes only they do.' Apollo said proudly, after that he left my head.

"Hello still there, Archy." Thalia said to me.

"Don't ever call me Archy again and yes I am hear." I told her with venom in my voice.

"Okay gee don't need to mean about it Arch." She said.

"Okay that works now were is Chiron; I was supposed to talk to him about something." I told her, she just nodded and led the way to the archery range.

As we walked to the archery range I noticed that the camp hadn't changed much, but when we walked past the fire pit in the middle of the cabins I noticed a young looking hearth goddess. I just winked at her as only she could see my face under the hood, she blushed and turned away. Once we got to the archery range Thalia said one last thing.

"He's over there now if you don't mind I am going to go tell everyone you are here right now." She sprinted off without even looking back.

"Women." I mumbled to myself as she ran off to spread word, I walked over to were Chiron was at the end of the range. Once he saw me he stopped what he was doing, which was helping a camper.

"Why hello Archos what are you doing here?" He questioned while everyone else stopped at the sound of my name, guess I was famous here.

"I was hoping you would know that." I told him, his brows furrowed together thinking when it hit him.

"We must speak in private Archos, this is too important to discuss outside." He said motioning to the big house; I followed as all the campers at the archery range scratched their heads in confusion. Once we were inside I noticed Mr. D sitting at the council table looking at a wine magazine. He was drinking out of the gauntlet I got him a couple of years ago.

"Looking good Mr. D, nice cup by the way." I said as I sat down on the other side of Chiron stood, seeing as he was in his horse form. He just raised the glass and sipped from it not leaving the magazine.

"How is Charles doing?" I questioned remembering his son I rescued my first year.

"Good boy, now get back to what you're going to talk to Chiron about." He said to me, I just nodded and refocused.

"So Chiron I got a call from Hades to be here I have no idea why, what do you know about it?" I questioned the old centaur, he just sighed as if realizing what hades was talking about. But at the mention of his Uncle Mr. D stopped and looked glanced up from the magazine.

"About a week ago Grover caught sent of two very strong scented demigods, tomorrow we are sending out three demigods to go get them and bring them back." He finished looking at me, it took me a second but I connected all the lines.

"He didn't."

"No he didn't actually."

"But how… wait you don't mean."

"Yeah he did, I know right."

"What are you guys talking about!?" shouted an anger eavesdropping Mr. D.

"Oh sorry, hades hid his children in the Lotus Casino this hid them from your father. They were born before the pact so hades hasn't broken the oath, yet anyways." Chiron finished, elaborating for the confused god. He just nodded and went back to reading not caring.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" I questioned.

"I guess you go with the group to go rescue the demigods, and since it was a request with a Percy pass you can't refuse." He said I frowned at the thought that I had given those things out.

"Okay it looks like I will be staying for the night then; they already know me as the son of Triton. At least that is what I told Thalia anyways." I said standing up.

"You talked to Thalia?" He said an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing just be sure you don't get on her bad side that's all, also since I heard what Athena did for you with the campers memories, I suggest you take the tour again to make sure they don't suspect you." He said walking out; I just nodded and proceed but was stopped by Thalia. But this time she was accompanied by a familiar face.

"Hey Arch can I give you a tour of camp?" She asked frantically.

"Sure I don't mind, by the way who is this?" I asked her already knowing who it was.

"Oh this is Annabeth daughter of Athena; she's going to help me show you around." She said in a normal voice, but what happened next worried me as I tried to shake her hand.

Instead of shaking it she grabbed my arm and pressed her breasts up against my arm, Thalia saw this and got a pissed off expression.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in anger.

"What I can't help it I just want to make sure he is safe." She said it like she thought of this on the spot. Thalia frowned and grabbed my arm from her and dragging me away, Annabeth frowned and quickly caught up and started to brush up against me in a flirting manor. Thalia didn't see this and continued to the first sight to see.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought to myself.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Oh and don't worry I will make a scene of Poseidon and Athena on their set up date, don't know if I should put them together or not. So review if you do cause I will if you say so.**

**Things to review:**

**-Date scene with Athena and Poseidon**

**-Things**


	20. Women, Weapons, and Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 23,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA)**

**LAST TIME:**

Instead of shaking it she grabbed my arm and pressed her breasts up against my arm, Thalia saw this and got a pissed off expression.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in anger.

"What I can't help it I just want to make sure he is safe." She said it like she thought of this on the spot. Thalia frowned and grabbed my arm from her and dragging me away, Annabeth frowned and quickly caught up and started to brush up against me in a flirting manor. Thalia didn't see this and continued to the first sight to see.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought to myself.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

By the time we got to the cabin it was about an hour in, I smelled of the perfume Annabeth was wearing she rubbed up against me so much. Thalia looked like she wanted to deck Annabeth in the face with a fist, and I was in ground zero as they glared at each other. I just sigh as I swear I saw sparks flying from their eyes, though I give Annabeth credit not just anyone stands up to a daughter of Zeus.

"God Annabeth let go of him for once, he smells like you since you have been rubbing up against him so much." Thalia hissed at the girl.

"Whatever Thalia, it's not like I saw you advancing on him at all." She hissed back.

"Whatever owl brain, if you were any closer you would be wearing him." She pokes Annabeth in the sternum; she stands her ground but rubs the spot a little.

"No I'm not you slut." I winced as I knew what would happen from that, just as suspected Thalia grew furious.

"What did you call me?" She said with a dangerous tone in her voice, by this time we had a little crowd gathering.

"You heard me I called you a sl-." She didn't finish the sentence when Thalia sent an electric punch right into her face; Annabeth hit the ground hard grabbing her nose. She got back up after a second and drew her dagger, that's when I knew I had to stop this.

"Guys stop this it is stupid." I said walking in-between them, the crowd seemed to back up a little as the fight was eminent.

"Get out of the way Arch this is between me and her." Thalia said cracking her fists, as she did a storm cloud started to brew and lighting flashed across the sky. It also started to rain a little as it began but then it grew harder.

"Yeah listen to her so I can cut that hair even shorter." Annabeth said gripping the dagger and backing up a little to make room. By this time thunder ran across the sky like Zeus was cheering for his daughter, Athena the same.

'You guys are pathetic parents.' I thought.

'What Why?' Athena and Zeus both said.

'Oh, no reason.' I finished.

"I said stop this fight, it is a pointless argument." I said raising both hands to try to prevent them from charging with me in the middle. Thalia just glared at Annabeth as if she was ready to fight, Annabeth me her with one of her own. By this time the crowd had grown to the whole camp and Chiron and Mr. D were watching in the back. I gave him a pleading look to stop this but he just had a sad face saying he couldn't.

"Arch, get out of the way now." Thalia said with a slight plead in her voice.

"No, stop this now." I said for the last time, getting annoyed

"Sorry I have to do this." She said as she did she fling her arm down like throwing a ball. I knew what it me though.

In a second thunder seemed to gather in the sky, everyone saw this and back up even farther. A single lightning bolt came down bigger that any I had ever seen, but I was read. Just as I was about to hit me I grabbed the bolt with my bare hand. Using my powers over water I wrapped the water around my arm and managed to redirect it into the ground. To the others I looked like I just grabbed the bolt and stopped it.

The water around me steamed off my skin, the force of the bolt blew off my hood and reveled my white hair. I was so happy I had my disguise on at the time as people looked at my steaming figure. In instant Annabeth charged thinking I was unconscious; I just stopped her along with everyone else with a single word.

"Stop!" I yelled in a commanding voice, everyone stopped but not because of me shouting. I opened my eyes to find a site that I had created with a single word. The rain around me had stopped raining it stood suspended in the air, in little or large bubbles of water. The clouds had also stopped the current storm I just stood in awe at the power over water I possessed.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked pushing a bubble in the air; it just glided like an arrow in the air.

"I don't kn-." I suddenly felt exhausted beyond belief; I crumpled to one knee as the bubbles turned back on gravity. It poured down for a second but then it stopped raining all together. After a second the storm dissipated and the campers just watch me in aw, then I heard Thalia run forward helping me up.

"Dang hasn't anyone ever taught you not to use that much power at once?" She said helping me stand.

"Yes but I have never used that much power at once, I just feel drained." I finished managing to stand on my own, and then Nick came forward to me.

"Archos I didn't know you had that powerful of water powers, not even I have that much power to stop nature in its tracks." Looking at me like I was an idol.

"Wait did you just said Archos?" Came a voice in the crowd, I just nodded as I straighter my back popping it. There was an immediate reaction as from the whole crowd as they suddenly ran forward almost crushing me, all I heard were multiple people shouting things about me or asking questions. They all forgot about the incident that had just happened before their very eyes.

"Hey!" A voice shouted quieting everyone, it was Thalia.

"Geez you guys give him a break he just used all his energy, he will be as good as new tomorrow then you can ask your questions." She said they all listened and ran off into different directions, but then Chiron came up.

"Archos my boy never in all my years have I seen a mere demigod ever display that much power in my life, but I have also met anyone who could break up one of Annabeth and Thalia fights." He finished looking at both the girls with a frown; they both were looking at the ground.

"How did the fight even get started anyways?" He questioned, both girls shot up but Annabeth beet Thalia to the answer.

"She was just making fun of me being afraid of spider and I responded by making fun of her with heights." She said quickly, Thalia gave her a nice save look.

"Well I hope you both learned from this, and it is almost time for dinner. Archos you will sit up with me at the head table, so you don't get asked any questions while you recover." He said just in time to hear the horn sound off, everyone started to gather around and go the dining tables.

'Well what way to start my day huh.' I thought as I walked forward to get to eat.

**LINE BREAK:**

After dinner it was more of, hay everyone star at this fourteen year everywhere he goes. I had hadn't eaten I just prayed for Artemis to hurry up with the moon so I could go to be, but as my day would have it she couldn't. Chiron had to abandon me so that he could go do some things and Mr. D didn't care that much, all he did was break up crowds as they gathered. Pretty much all the girls asked if my hair was natural and my eyes as they flirted with me, I just told them yes and that I wasn't interested.

All the Aphrodite campers tried to flirt with me as well, yes even the males tried to make a move on me. I just tried my best to let them down easy, but after a while I just started to say no. Finally I managed to escape from the crowds to the arena; no one was in it so I decided to practice a little with my sword that I found recently.

It was a five foot long sword but I could wield it with one arm I was so strong, the hitch a golden color but the blade always made me wonder. It was a mixture of mortal steal and celestial bronze; they seemed to be intertwined in the middle like creamer in coffee. It had the ability to harvest the souls of who it killed, but I could only use three souls at once. It had the same shape as the sword as my favorite manga I read, Berserker.

Once I used the souls they went to the underworld, each of my three souls had a design on the sides of the blade. I got it one day when Ares sent me across the world.

_Flashback:_

I walked into the cave in Roman that Ares sent me to, yes as in Rome Italy. He sent me here say he forgot something a long time ago and wanted me to get it. As I walked deeper into the cave I felt myself pass under the sea as I went deeper, after about an hour of walking with no monsters in sight I came to a fork in the road. On the left I could feel something about a hundred feet off with water in its body, and to the right I felt the floor just stop.

'The item is in the deepest parts.' I remember Ares saying, also I don't know why it was Ares not Mars.

I walked to the right and stood at the cliff, I could feel I was about 300 feet below the surface. I grabbed a rock and tossed it in, and then I started to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" *click* dam that is a long ways down.

I looked around then noticed some a pool of water on my left, I grinned and walked over. After about I had fastened myself a parachute of water I used my powers to hold together. I took a quick breath then ran for the edge and jumped, as I fell into the darkness I felt my night vision turn on. The blackness suddenly revealed a perfectly cylinder hole, hmm I wonder how a perfect circular hole got hear.

As I fell I activated my watechute and yanked me up, I could make water float so that is how it was working. As I touched down I noticed some bones of animals and humans, one was fresh but it was a wolf. I let the water fall to the ground as I continued on, about a hundred feet down a hallway of jagged rocks I found a door.

As I came closer I noticed the door had a symbol on it, it was a wild boar the symbol of Ares. I walked closer to find the door had no handle, but it had English printed above it which confused me for a second seeing as every god used ancient Greek. It read 'The door shall open only for victor.'

"Victor of what?" I questioned out load, just as I did I heard a chuckle behind me I turned to find something I hadn't ever fought in my life. It was a Lydian Drakon, and apparently only children of Ares could kill it.

"Damit Ares you want me to get killed!?" I screamed again, into the Drakons face that just seemed to grin.

"So it was Ares who sent you huh, have had a nice Demigod lunch in quite some time now." He spoke to me, I was stunned for a second seeing the Drakon speak but then I gathered myself.

"So I have to defeat you." I said extending both Crimson Sky and Eternal Bonds, both blades in ready position.

"Yes you do boy." I said rearing back ready to strike, as he did the hallway magically became a massive hallway and celling to make room for the fight.

He lunged first at me with a massive swing from my front ring foot; I readied both blades to stab him as he hit me. To my surprise they slid right into the foot like jelly, I flew back but I was able to role avoiding most of the damage. Black blood covered his fort as the blades had gone right through his foot; he opened his mouth for something else. I heard a high pitched whistle then I got the idea. I rolled out of the way just in time for flames to consume were I was standing.

I felt like a warm flame to me but I still could tell it would hurt me, even with the blessing from Hestia in my tool belt. I decide to attack as the Drakon turned my way, just in time I ran a blade across his right leg and rolled under a wing to the face. I rolled up thinking I was good but was I wrong, his tail smashed into my side. I flew through the air like a rag doll as I slammed into the wall with enough force to break every bone in my body.

Thankfully A had pulled through and covered my body in armor just before the wall impact, and then he let it go as I fell from the crater in the wall. I coughed up a mouth full of blood as I rolled onto my arms and legs, it felt like I had a broken rib and my left arm was dislocated. But in a second I felt the shadows heal my arm and get to work on the rib, I stood up a little wobbly and twirled my arm once for a quick check.

By this time the Drakon had prepared something, I could see his chest inflated to its limit as be prepared to breathe fire. He gave me no break time as he unleashed the torrent of flame upon me; I slammed Crimson Sky into the ground and formed a magic shield around me. The force of the blast was enough to make the blade slide back a little, as I waited it out. After a minute the fire stopped, I pulled Crimson Sky out of the ground and looked around me.

Around me was molten Rock as it dripped around me like a small river, the Drakon looked a little tired but just roared as he saw me. Remembering my control over all liquids that I got as a gift I focused deep inside me to find the dormant power. As I did I was found myself into a different scene all together, I was floating above what seemed to be the deepest I had ever seen. Around the hole were Ten massive dams, each one was a different color of water from the rest.

One was black and one was white, one was gold and one was black but had something in it. But the black one with stuff in it stood much larger than the rest, as if it was the dominant one. White was second and so forth, but I noticed that not all the dams were even close to full. Each one had a river running to it from cliff; the only one that was fullest was the black one with stuff. Then the Purple and blue one, then I noticed they all had symbols in the front of them. As I looked each one was different symbol, then I figured it out for myself.

Each one was a different power of domains that I had gotten, I reached out to purple but I hit a wall that I could not breach. I tried this on each one but none of them worked, but I looked closer to blue and saw something. I flew closer to find pool of blue was on the outside of the dam, but only on the ledge before the hole. The pool looked like a puddle to the dam though; I reached in to feel a sudden boost of strength running through my veins. I see this is my power of Poseidon gave me and power over all liquid Pontus gave me. I reach into it one last time and returned to the battle.

I opened my eyes to find not even a second had passed me by; I felt the power flow over me. I looked at the Drakon the find him ready to leap at me, then I focused on the lava to my sides. I felt my body become heavy but I felt like the lava was like any other water, with a push off my legs I leapt a good twenty feet over to the Drakon. I had used all the power in my legs to jump; as I did I brought the lava with me. To say the Drakon looked scarred would be an understatement.

Two streams of the molten rock followed me as I stabbed the Drakon with both weapons; they went through the top of his mouth into the ground. I willed the lava to cover the Drakons body like a wave of water, as I t did the Drakon let out a closed roar as the lava burned his flesh and body, giving off a pungent odor that made me want to barf as soon as I smelled it. But I was not nod I willed the lava to cover his whole body and pin him to the ground, as it did the Drakon couldn't roar as I stayed in front of him hold both weapons still.

Once his body was completely covered the Drakon was still alive somehow, I used the remaining power to cool the lava down to normal temperature. Once I finished I ripped both blades out of the top of his snout and stepped back. I felt drained from using the power but I guess I did well for my first time using it. Black blood poured out of the Drakons mouth as he lived on, seeing as only a child of Ares could kill him. The Blood formed a massive pool around me legs as A and B ate like kings, sucking up every morsel of it.

"You give in Drakon." I huffed out seeing I was more tire than I thought at first, I put away Eternal Bonds and used Crimson Sky to lean on with the blade in the ground.

"Yes I do Demigod, Please kill me I beg of you sir." He said in a sputtered tone.

"I wish could but I am no son of the god of war." I said but just then I heard the door click and swing open. I left the Drakon to his demise as I walked in the door, but the person waiting for me pissed me off.

"You knew didn't you? Is this some way to get back at me for beating you last year?" I said pointing at the god of war; his eyes showed hem wanted me to get him mad.

"Yeah I did so what you still beat him didn't you, anyways your prize is over there. It is one of my old swords; feel free to do what you want with it." He said as he flashed out, so much for a conversation holder.

I walked over to the sword on the wall; it had an open scabbard and was almost bigger than me. I went over and grabbed it off the wall with both hands; I could tell I would need practice to wield it. I just shrugged then thought about how I would carry this, battle ready though. Then I thought of something Apollo taught me a while back for rescuing one of his kids, he said I could only use it once though. But I thought to day was important enough though.

I laid the sword on the ground then chanted the ancient Greek needed to complete the process. Within a second the sword shrunk to only a small top of the sheath and the handle lay about a foot long for the handle and an inch for the reaming sheath, so I decided to test it out. I pulled on the sword as I did I pulled out more sword until I had all five feet of it. I put I back and nodded it was a nice trick, I thought of a place to put it then finally thought of one.

It worked like a magnet on a fridge but this one didn't move unless I wanted it to; I put it in the middle of my back right above my daggers. It molded to my back so there was no discomfort, when I reached for it the handle seemed to pass through the hoodie so I could grab it. Suddenly I felt I the straps on my back change and morph, it freaked me out at first then I looked at it. Instead of three different sets of straps it was one whole back body one, the sword was in the middle and the straps seemed to hold both daggers above each other like they used to.

It was a solid piece of leather that formed to buy back, no straps rand across my chest. My guess is that magic makes it so it won't fall off my back; it was also all black and molded to my back and stretched with me. I could barely tell I had it on but everything was in the place it was supposed to be, my little arsenal never looked so good. I put back on my hoodie and walked out of the room to find the dying Drakon, and I felt bad for him a little.

I walked over and took out my new sword and ran it through his skull, it cut it like it was butter. But I notice the body of the Drakon dissolved into golden dust and fly away, but then I looked at the blade and noticed the Drakon was now on it.

'Don't worry master this is just a feature of the blade, it absorbs three souls and you can use them in battle. But once you use the soul it goes to the underworld, it even works on us soulless monsters somehow. But since you freed me of that pain I will forever stay in this blade for you, so you may use me whenever you please." He said from the sword.

'Nice.' I thought as I walked back to the entrance up the cliff

_Flashback end:_

I started to practice with the sword and use it; it was a little harder than I thought since I was only a little taller than it. But I practiced my moves on some unsuspecting dummies, they never saw it coming poor bastards. About thirty minutes of later I took off my hoodie revealing my black shirt, my back sheath as I call it seemed to be part of the shirt as you could see it as if the shirt was the sheath. But it wasn't it just somehow morphed through my shirt but not my hoodie unless I grabbed something.

I pushed my body to its limit as I continued hacking and slashing at the dummies; by the time an hour had passed I was drenched in sweat. My shirt clung to my ripped body and it started to smell a little, so I decided to throw it off dip my head in some water. My white hair almost seemed to contrast my tan skin a little, but I didn't mind as the water rejuvenated me. The water seemed to make my body gleam with the sweat, making me shine like a diamond. Even though it was winter on the outside camp half-blood remained a comfy seventy something.

My scar that circled my left arm still was pale as always, after Gabe had cut off my arm it remanded fully functional but the scar reminded me of the past. Another long scar that looked like a craw mark covered my left bicep; the mild cuts rand form my sternum at angle to my side. Lastly I had two scars on my back they ran vertical from both shoulder blades to my pants; they were wide but not deep at all. Actually they were perfectly shaped to like two perfect upside-down thin rain drops, I don't remember how I got them they have been there since I could remembered. They had perfect strait edges to.

I walked back to the dummy to only see I had gathered a crowd, they all stood in the stands as they watched me wield my massive two handed sword with one hand. Most were just the Aphrodite girls drooling over me and my body; some were just random campers watching. But then I recognized a familiar face who noticed I stopped and watched the campers.

"Hey there Archy." Said a snobby Clarrisa.

"Fine if you ask me, if I remember right you are Clarrisa the girl who flew the golden fleece back to camp." I said to her not caring to cover up my upper body, I stood about an inch taller than her now.

"Yeah that's right… Wait a second what is the sword!?" She said all seriously walking forward and grabbing my arm to look at it, she completely forgot I was there.

"Oh this it was a prize from your father, well actually he tried to kill me by putting me up against a Lydian Drakon. But I managed to pin it to the ground and I used the sword to kill it, why is it something important to Ares." She was at a loss for words as Chiron strolled up, and explained to me.

"It is the blade Ares used to kill the first Lydian Drakon for the first time, because the blood of the Drakon the sword became magical. It has a name to it is The Soul Reaper, it was said to be lost long ago to be never found." He finished as Clarrisa snapped out of it.

"I heard about it when I was a kid but I thought it was a legend of the gods false tales, Archos you must give me the sword." She commanded looking at me.

"Okay but only if you can lift it." I said standing it up in the ground so the handle was at the top, she grinned and grabbed it. She pulled but it gave no yield as it didn't even move in the ground, she tired for a minute until she gave up.

"What the hell?" She said panting from the struggle.

"Yeah forgot to tell you it only can be used by the person it claims its master which is me." I said grabbing the sword a lifting it up, she just frowned and stomped away in anger seeing as I was right. But the came another it was Nick and he looked battle ready.

"Archos I want a dual right now." He said demanding tone, which was weird for him.

"Why the sudden interest Nick my boy." Said a confused Chiron.

"I want to see who the best in camp is at sword fighting seeing as I am the best in camp." The rest of the camp seemed to nod almost, except Thalia who just smirked for some reason.

"Nick if I wasn't mistaken you just sounded like a child of Athena, pride is a good thing but you must learn to control it." I said as the Athena kids shot daggers at me from my side, but the rest just seemed to agree as I was right.

"Whatever just fight me boy." He said making a defensive stance, I just sighed and got read.

"Looks like I need to knock you down a few notches child of Poseidon, as a son of Triton let's see who is strongest." I said as I activated Eternal Bonds for a shield as I wielded The Soul Reaper in my right hand.

"Archos what about armor?" Asked Chiron.

"I don't need it for this fight." I said rolling both shoulders and cracking my neck, he sighed and backed up giving us some room.

"Start!" Chiron shouted, and then we both charged each other.

I was faster than Nick and swung a large slash with the blade, as I suspected he block the strike with his shield. But the blow was so heavy since the sword was big it nocked Nick to the side; he rolled once and got back up. I pushed him harder as I continued; I was using my shield as a weapon now and ramming Nick with it after every swing of Soul Reaper. But Nick stood Strong but his helmet was knocked off a little while back, revealing a young version of me with black hair.

I could tell Nick was tiring as I was just sweating a little; I finally landed a blow to Nick's calf with Eternal Bonds making a small gash on his thigh. I just went even faster and faster with my massive range Nick hadn't even gotten close to me, but then he did something pretty cool. As I swung Soul Reaper in a vertical angle Nick slid the blade into the ground with his shield, as I came to throat jab him with Eternal Bonds he used the flat of his blade to redirect the blow. He was in my guard and smirked as he came up with a dagger for my stomach, I didn't have time to back up as the dagger went right into my gut.

Nick backed up leaving the dagger in my gut; Chiron was too stunned to stop the match as I went down to one knee. One girl screamed and other started to yell at Chiron to stop the match as Nick grabbed his sword and brought it to my neck.

"Yield oh great son of Triton." He said sarcastically, then I started to laugh for some reason.

"Haha you think this is enough to defeat me, you foolish son of Poseidon." I said looking up at him, he stepped back in fear when he same my eyes were no longer calm, but instead the fire burn viscously in my eyes all the colors were vibrant and powerful.

I stood up ripping the dagger out of my gut and throwing it to the side, the wound bled for a second but then you could see my wound closed up in a couple of seconds from light healing.

"Demigods I have fought many monster worse and more talented than young Nick here, let me show you how a real warrior fights." I said running to Nick who dropped his blade in freight.

I swung Soul Reaper with the flat of the blade with all my strength, Nick tried to step out of the way but he was way too slow. When the flat of the blade connected with his legs it made him turn in midair all the way until he was upside down. I used the momentum of the strike to twirl my body around with great force; I slammed my shield into Nicks stomach making him flies through the air. I let go of Soul Reaper and grabbed Silver Shadow and threw it at him as he flew through the air, this all was in one motion as my right foot planted down Nick had hit the pillar by the stage. Silver Shadow had planted itself by his crotch pinning down his pants.

I reached behind me and Grabbed Soul Reaper as it was still falling through the air, I ran forward as Nick managed to get right way up. I used all my strength the make a Horizontal strike above his head, but just skimming as I went by, the blade passed right through the pillar. Everyone screamed thinking I killed Nick; I just smirked and kicked the pillar above his head. The top above Nick slid right off fell to the ground with a loud smash. Nick had passed out at the strike and pissed his pants, leaving a heaping mess of a demigod.

"That is what happens when you let your pride get control of you, let this be a lesson to all of you." I said to the stunned crowd, Silver Shadow had returned as I sheathed the Soul Reaper in its magical compact sheath. When I let go of the handle felt it turn vertical with my back, I reached for it to feel it turn to my hand, cool another perk to the sheath of awesomeness.

I grabbed my stuff and left the crowd behind me as I walked to the big house, just as I left I heard Chiron say one last thing.

"I don't think this is the best time but, tomorrow Thalia, Annabeth, Nick and Archos will go to Maine to pick up two more demigods tomorrow." I smiled and just continued walking.

'Looks like Artemis just can't ever get that far from me.'

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Oh and don't worry I will make a scene of Poseidon and Athena on their set up date, don't know if I should put them together or not. So review if you do cause I will if you say so.**

**Things to review:**

**-Date scene with Athena and Poseidon**

**-Wondering if I should give Bianca the Bow Percy has since he never uses it.**


	21. We Get Fancy, Bianca, & Dr Thorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 35,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA)**

**LAST TIME:**

"That is what happens when you let your pride get control of you, let this be a lesson to all of you." I said to the stunned crowd, Silver Shadow had returned as I sheathed the Soul Reaper in its magical compact sheath. When I let go of the handle felt it turn vertical with my back, I reached for it to feel it turn to my hand, cool another perk to the sheath of awesomeness.

I grabbed my stuff and left the crowd behind me as I walked to the big house, just as I left I heard Chiron say one last thing.

"I don't think this is the best time but, tomorrow Thalia, Annabeth, Nick and Archos will go to Maine to pick up two more demigods tomorrow." I smiled and just continued walking.

'Looks like Artemis just can't ever get that far from me.'

**NOW:**

**TIME: NEXT DAY**

**PERCY POV:**

We sat in a car driving to Maine all five of us Thalia and Annabeth sat on both sides of me in the back; Nick sat up front in the passenger side. Nicks mom Mrs. Wellington or Terra as she wanted us to call her was driving us to Maine. She was nice enough to drive us to Maine, she reminded me of my mom a lot except she had blonde hair and was about six one. She still had the mother smile that any child would want to see, she reminded me of my mom a lot.

"So you're the great Aionian Archos I've been hearing about, nice to meet you." She said not even looking back, I saw Nick look down and blush in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you to Terra and please just call me Archos everyone else does." I said back to her.

"Wait you said you heard about him from where?" Asked a curious Annabeth, who was still trying to flirt with me.

"Oh Nickolas here wouldn't stop talking about Archos when he saved him two years ago, and for that I am forever thankful Archos." She finished taking a look at a very quiet Nick, Thalia and Annabeth both looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You saved Nick." They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah so what I was just passing by, the gods wanted me to see what the camp was like before I was trained." I said thinking of my answer on the spot.

"Hmm so where did you train then?" Asked Annabeth, everyone seemed to lean in at this question.

"No way I am telling you guys." I said not looking at their eyes.

"Come on tell us Archy." Said Thalia who was seemed to try and decipher my every reaction.

"I… I trainwiththehunters." I sputtered out quickly.

"What?" They both asked, Terra seemed intrigued by this conversation and listened in.

"I trained with the hunters." I said in a quieter voice but they all heard me say it, Thalia just coughed like she had gotten a drink of something bad while Annabeth just sat there mouth wide open.

"You trained with the hunters how, are you still alive?" Thalia managed after a second.

"She wasn't allowed to kill me orders from Zeus, neither were the hunters." I finished at all the open mouths. (Terra knows about the gods.)

"Wow you seem to amaze me even now Archos, just makes me wonder what I don't know about you yet." Finished Annabeth looking at me, her grey eyes analyzing everything.

"Trust me if you did know everything about me you wouldn't be alive right know, the gods will make sure of that. You might think that I am the best kept secret of the gods, actually only two gods know of my true heritage. So maybe if you play your cards right I might tell you but I might not depend." I finished, Annabeth seemed to almost back away from me as I finished my story Thalia seemed to do the same.

The rest of the car ride it was silent no one talked except a few murmurs from Annabeth trying to figure stuff out, or Terra and nick talking a little. I just laid back and listened to my IPod and tried to sleep for the long ride. After some a very long drive we had finally reached out destination it was Westover hall, Maine.

Once we stopped Grover was outside waiting for us, he wore a suit that was a dark brown and looked pretty good as he could get. I guess they were having a dance tonight and we all had to be fancy dress like suits and dresses, and we had none of them.

"Hey guys… where are your guy's fancy dress clothes, I thought I told Chiron that this was a formal dress dance it's their prom?" He said as we all walked up to him, apparently he didn't seem that surprised to see me for some reason my guess was Chiron told him about me.

"What all Chiron told us was that you found some demigods and needed help extracting them." Annabeth said.

"Dam well this is formal dress and you four need suits and dress to get in or else you will get kicked out of the dance, it's the schools rules seeing as it is prom." He said chewing his fingernails thinking of something; Thalia, Nick, and Annabeth all looked like they were screwed that's when I cleared my throat.

"I might have something, seeing as Aphrodite owes me a favor for rescuing one of her sons when I was busy with another god's request." I had my hoodie on but the hood was down showing my white hair, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a drachma and created some mist with my water powers.

"Oh iris please accept this and show me Aphrodite, tell her Archos is asking for his favor." I said tossing the drachma into the mist, all the rest just were amazed the goddess of love owed somebody a favor.

"Connecting Archos, and thanks about Matt." Iris said to me.

"No problem it's just part of the job, feel free to make requests anytime." I finished as the mist changed into a picture of Aphrodite sitting on a coach, nothing but a pink DD bra and pink almost see threw panties like they were to tease. She licked her lips as she saw me and then noticed the girls and nick that were blushing severely and looking away.

Both Thalia and Annabeth looked down at their C cups and sighed in defeat while Nick covered his crotch and turned around. Her hair seemed to not be one specific color but all at the same time and her face said I was a tasty snack that she really wanted.

"Hello Aphrodite nice to see you, I was going to pull that favor you owe me about your son." I said not even flinching at the appearance of the goddess of love.

"Oh yes I remember it very well so what do you wish of me, to force your way on me and make me conceive your first child?" She said in a seductive tone, I just sighed and shook my head as I could tell she was using charmspeak in her voice.

"You realize that will never work on me and no I don't want that, I need all of us to look our finest with dresses for Annabeth and Thalia and suits of me and Nick prom style please." I finished at her comment; she just scoffed at another failed attempt at me and nodded. Within a second we all had dress clothes on, and the Iris message dissipated.

Nick had on a blue Tuxedo with a white vest and blue tie with pants to match the blue and his hair seemed to be styled but his hair was still the same wild look. Thalia had on a Black High Low Evening Dresses Taffeta Strapless Zipper Sequin Layered Pleating (look it up) with black high heels. Annabeth had on a Light Grey Sweetheart Strapless Chiffon Cocktail Dress with Sequin Ruched Bodice and Tiered Skirt (seriously look it up) and silver high heels, and I had on a white tuxedo with a red vest and red tie me and nick both even had the hankies to match in the chest pocket.

Thalia's hair was straitened and came down to the bottom of her neck, she had on a mild amount of makeup that greatly improve the way she looked she looked hot. Annabeth's hair had been put through the ring though her princess curls seemed to be in the perfect position and she had bright red lipstick on like Thalia also did. I could smell an expensive perfume on them but I don't know what it was and expensive cologne on both me and Nick. My hair shortened on the sides a little and all the hair had been gelled up but to an angle the front was the same way as the other. It was super long for the style either it was just the right length.

All of us looked over ourselves nodding in approval, I could feel my hoodie accept this form and added it to the many I could change it into. Both Thalia and Annabeth looked good but for some reason they couldn't look at me.

"Hey what's up, do I have something on me or something?" I said looking at myself to see if I already managed to dirty my new suit.

"No… it's not that Archos it's just you look really good, are you sure you're not a child of Aphrodite not Triton." Said Thalia as she blushed.

"Okay since that is over I guess you guys match up while we go in, we don't have much time either I have been sensing a monster for about a week know so let's hurry up." Grover said walking back inside the building we all followed the curly haired styra into the building.

"So who is with who?" I asked everyone as we walked in the building.

"I'll be with Annabeth." Said Nick quickly, Annabeth seemed annoyed but she nodded. I could somehow tell Nick liked Annabeth and Annabeth had some sort of feelings for Nick, dam I feel like Aphrodite.

"Okay looks like me and Archos get to amaze the school that black and white do go together." Thalia said looping her arm through mine, Annabeth seemed pissed but she did the same to Nick who just blushed and carried on. Just as we got close to the gym we heard music, but just before we got in the gym someone blocked our path.

"Why are you children late?" Said a dude in a military uniform.

"Oh we had trouble in traffic Dr. Thorn I hope you can still let us in." Said Grover doing a praying sign when he said please, I smelled the air and could tell he was a monster but I couldn't tell how powerful he was so I assumed something not worth my time. He seemed to think this over for a minute then got his answer.

"You know the rules, but since this is Prom I will make an acceptation. Now go to your party before I decide to change my mind." He said opening the door to the gym.

"Thank you Dr. Thorn." Grover said as we walked in the gym.

As we walked in I was stunned for a second, I have never actually been to a party before or even a dance. It was because I never had the time when I was a kid and never got to go to Olympus parties since I was busy with the kids of the gods. Balloons, streamers, confetti, and a multitude of other things of all different colors were everywhere. I could instantly make out different groups of people: Jocks, Cheerleaders, Nerds, etc. But then I noticed something we were in a high school Prom and we all were fourteen years old.

"Grover isn't Prom strictly high school things." I questioned him.

"Yeah but this school has both high school and middle school ones, so don't worry its normal to see kids our age at eh middle school ones." He finished.

"Okay cool." I said.

There were people dancing and other things but then everybody started to notice our little group, well mostly Annabeth, Thalia, and me. One girl instantly came up to me and Thalia and started to talk to me, I could tell she was popular by the way she held herself.

"Hey there handsome why don't you ditch her and dance with me instead." She purred at me, Thalia looked like she wanted to punch her in the face.

"I'm sorry I don't dance with sluts." I said walking past her, Thalia still on my arm. Thalia looked like she was going to burst out laughing along with the crowd that watched.

"That was great Archos." Grover as he came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey we have to blend in a little more, try dancing with each other." Said Grover just in time for a slow song to come on, he looked at us and gave us the thumbs up the bleated off.

"Looks like we have to, try spotting the demigods while we do okay there should be two and they should look at of place." I said as Thalia dragged me to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor I had no idea how to dance at all, but my instincts took over and I positioned my arms on Thalia like I would ballroom dancing and would you know it the music changed to ballroom dancing as well, at first she was confused then I started to lead the way into the dance. We twirled and spun with elegance of professional dancers, and by the time the song ended we were in the spot light getting a applause for how we danced. I bowed with a hand holding Thalia's as we both bowed like this, and then we left the stage to over by the bleachers.

"That was fun." She said looking at me, somehow I know she didn't like me for some reason she saw me as an idol not as a lover. Must have been Eros blessing kicking in a little.

Then I looked to my right to find two kids who were dressed in all black attire, the boy had on a complete black suit and shaggy black hair, he was about ten years old. The girl was wearing a strapless dress that came to above her knee it was a tiered skirt, her hair was strait and black like the boys. She had a C cup and was hot for her age, but deep down I felt something click like when I met Hestia, Artemis, and Zoë for the first time. I motioned to Thalia to do what she wanted and I walked over to them.

"Hey enjoying the dance." I said as I stood next to them the body to my right and the girl to his right. The boy seemed to jump and put something in his pocket and look at me, the girl answered the question.

"Yeah we are, and isn't that a little too much white at once?" She said looking at me.

"I guess but my hair is naturally white it just seemed nice at the time, plus it just seemed nice all together." I said to her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked looking at me.

"It's nice to introduce yourself before you ask others for their name." I said looking at him white my extravagant eyes as the black and white fire came from the iris.

"Sorry about my brother I am Bianca di Angelo and this is my brother Nico di Angelo, and who might you be?" She said extending her hand, and then I grabbed it and did something stupid.

"Aionian Archos, just call me Archos or Arch Milady." I bent down and kissed her hand gently unthinking when I did it, Nico and Bianca were paralyzed from the action. Bianca was the first to snap out of it, she pulled back her hand and blushed a deep red.

"Yeah…" She twirled around her back facing me and I notice a Tattoo, it was a skull with a dark circle around it.

"Hey don't you have a girlfriend, that girl that left a second ago?" Asked Nico standing in between me and Bianca like a good brother should.

"Oh Thalia she is my cousin we decided to go the dance with each other, since we both didn't have any dates." I finished, he just glared at me and leaned back against the bleachers, just in time for Dr. Thorn to show up.

"Boy go back to dancing I have business with these two." He said with a growl.

"But I-."

"Go now." He interrupted me and pointed back at the party; I glared at him but did as he said to go find the others. I found Nick and Annabeth sitting on some chairs, Nick looked stunned and Annabeth looked like she was trying to turn into a Tomato.

"Guys I found the demigods but some dude took them I think he was a monster." I said they both snapped back to reality and nodded. "Annabeth go find Thalia and Grover, Nick come with me I think he is taking them outside." I finished by grabbing Nick and leaving Annabeth to her task.

I looked to find the twin to find my suspicion right the gym doors were wide open and the two were long gone. Nick saw this and followed me into the hallway as I tried to see if they were still there, I saw a door close just in time for me to sprint to the doors. As I neared them Nick was on my tail and I hear the others enter the hallway. I flung open the door to find a cool winter breeze hit me and a slight snow coming down, I heard people talking and I saw signs of struggle in the snow.

For some reason this angered me more than it should have as I rushed forward, my nice tux turning into my hoodie as I ran through the woods towards the sound. Just as got closer we entered a clearing but on the other side was a cliff about a hundred feet from Dr. Thorn dragging both demigods.

"Put them down!" I yelled to get the monster attention which worked, he started at me then something flashed behind his back like a whip. I had just enough time to dodge it and have a foot long spike impale into the tree behind me.

"Go away demigods Lord Kronos wants these two very much, and if you get in my way I will have to kill all of you." The others just caught up, Nick with a sword, Thalia with a spear and shield, and Annabeth with a dagger. Grover had some reed pipes and looked ready to play some tunes. Nico and Bianca tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"No can do sir then are coming with us." I said grabbing Black Luster and running towards him, he fired another bolt needle thing and I managed to dodge it again by a mere fraction of an inch. I got even closer dodging bolts until I was right on him, I made a slash for his chest but he let go of Nico and Bianca to block. When he did I kicked him knocking him back and grabbing the two and flinging them to the others. By this time he looked pissed and his body started to morph into something I had never seen before.

"A Manticore cool." I heard from an exited Nico.

"Really." I said dodging another spike; I rolled back to the other to make sure none of them got hit by the stray spikes.

"Get back here demigod so I can kill you." Thorn roared in his beast form, I just put Black luster away and activated both Crimson Sky and Eternal Bonds.

"I am Aionian Arcos, Ranger of the Olympians, Desolation of all monsters, and son of the sea god Triton. Go away Thorn before I kill you, I wish to not show my friends what I am really like in battle." I finished activating both blades, the six stepped back Bianca and Nico behind both the girls.

Thorn seemed to stop when he heard my name; never would he think that the gods would send such a powerful demigod to rescue two demigods. He just shook his head and prepared to attack.

**THIRD PERSON: (going to use Percy's real name for this.)**

Percy lunged forward both weapons to his sides ready to strike, Thorn did the same but he whipped some spikes at him as he ran claws up. Percy dodged the spikes and rushed even faster just as thorn was about to strike, Percy slid under him slicing Thorns right knee cap. Thorn fell to a knee as Percy stood up only to meet a very agitated tail. Within a second Percy was flying through the air hitting a tree.

"It's always the tail isn't it?" Percy said standing up and spitting out some blood, Thorn rushed him and was already there in a second. He swung a powerful right strike, but Percy slipped right under it. The blow hit the tree behind Percy and ripped it out of the ground; Percy retracted both blades and put the shield ends to thorns legs. Without missing a second Percy reactivated the blades ramming them through Thorns inner thighs.

Percy dragged the blades out as he ran out from underneath Thorn making the gash even bigger, Thorn roared in pain. But he brought his right first around faster than Percy could make a good block, smashing him across the area by the others.

"Arch are you okay." Said Thalia who had been watching the whole thing. Percy stood up and nodded to her, popping his arm back into place and turning back to the fight. Percy finally decided to use some powers, the snow on the ground gathered into four ball of compact snow. Percy launched the first one at Thorn who just jumped out of the way, number two and three launched at the same time.

Number two missed but three made contact, but it didn't explode of nock him back instead it wrapped around his leg and froze him to the ground. Percy changed the hoodie into his cloak and started to manipulate even more frozen water, more balls of snow started to launch at Thorn from all directions. He tried to dodge what he could but there were too many as the ice incased him in a frozen coffin, in a minute he was completely frozen and Percy got up from his cross-legged position he had taken during the snow ball rampage.

"Remind me to never get in a snow ball fight with you like ever." Said Thalia as she tapped on the ice sculpture. Percy just smiled and got ready to kill Thorn but then he heard a whistling sound.

"Get down!" He shouted as the spikes Thorn had launched suddenly returned to him, as the hit the ice it started to crack.

"Go all of you I got this." Percy shouted, as more spikes came flying back. Once spike suddenly ran right against Percy's leg getting a large cut, the wound closed up but Percy could tell there was poison on the spike. He felt his body start to grow rigid and paralyzed as the poison took effect on him, he go down on one knee as his limps stopped moving. Then the ice cracked open revealing a very angry Manticore.

"So you think you could kill me boy, ha you're not the only one to think they could. By the way like my poison, it paralyzes the body but it doesn't stop the heart of organs, but it doesn't dull you nerve endings at all." He said launching a spike into Percy's back right calf; it went straight through into the ground pinning down His paralyzed leg. He held in a scream as the other ran forward to help, but Thorn just stopped them with some simple words.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill him right now." He said pointing his tail at Percy's head, everyone stopped as he said. But Percy could tell Annabeth wasn't with them anymore, probably in her invisible hat. Just as he finished the thought another spike was driven through Percy's left arm into the ground, still Percy only let out a whimper of pain not letting Thorn get what he wanted. Then he managed some words.

"That all you got?" Percy said to the pissed off Manticore, in a second two more spikes pinned down all of Percy's limbs. Percy by this time was losing a lot of blood and was on the verge of passing out, but he held strong as he heard Annabeth jump on Thorns back and started to stab him. With the distraction under take Nick ran forward to help with the onslaught, while the other ran over to Percy to remove the spikes. In two seconds all the spike were removed and Percy had a cube of Ambrosia in his mouth chewing.

"God Arch you look terrible." Thalia said getting a flask of Nectar and pouring it on the wounds edges to make them close faster. In that second a whistling sound came through the air and a silver arrow stuck the Manticore in the chest, Annabeth was off his back and helping Nick fend him off. Thorn looked scared as he looked at the arrow suddenly three more joined to as if it grew. Thorn shot spike to where it came from in panic only to hit trees.

"Where are you?" He shouted into the forest, just then seventeen girls deck out in silver clothes stepped out from behind trees one. All of them had bow pointed at the Manticore and ready to fire, he looked like he wanted to shit his pants if he had any on.

"Why are you here, gods can't interfere with demigod quests." He said.

"Yes but it says nothing about hunting monster who might hinder the quest." Said Artemis as she stepped out, thorn looked panicked looking for a way out. Just then he grabbed Annabeth and ran for the cliff the hunters released their arrows hitting him but he still managed to jump off into the cold water below.

**PERCY POV:**

Dam this sucked my body wouldn't move at all for the life of me as Thorn was being attacked by Nick and Annabeth. I could feel the Ambrosia expel the poison form my body and the nectar with a multitude of other things closed my gapping wounds. I could tell if the light, shadows, water, Ambrosia, and Nectar work like this I would be good in a couple of minutes good as new to.

"Why are you here, gods can't interfere with demigod quest." I heard Thorn shout as my wounds healed, I could feel my bone regrow in my legs and arms and flesh mend back together. Sometime I am amazed at how fast my body heals under the right conditions, as were the others as they watched over me.

I suddenly heard a scream and other things and a load curse, as my eyes were closed from the poison.

'A why didn't you protect me?' I thought to the armor.

'Sorry boss we tried but A can only help if the armor is in hoodie form, so when you had B activated he couldn't do anything you could have the Armor transform into A. But it can only do that if something isn't protruding out or the body. B only has armor on the chest were sorry we didn't tell you sooner.' They said panicked.

'Your fine but I can only change from B to A if my body is clear of things impaling me, nice.' I finished as I finally felt my wounds finally close up.

"Archos can you hear me, you still alive right." Asked a panicked Thalia, I managed a small nod as most of the poison was gone but I still had a fair amount in my body.

I managed to open my eyes to find a sight I wasn't prepared for; I was on my back now and was being cared for by Thalia and Phoebe. The rest of the hunters had panic in their eyes but held blank expressions, Tracy was on the verge of running over to me, but Artemis held her arm keeping her in place. Zoë looked the same as the others but couldn't keep staring at me as she turned away, Artemis had a bleak expression but her eyes showed panic like the rest.

"So is the male going to be okay now?" Asked Artemis, not letting go of Tracy.

"Yeah he will be fine now; I have never seen wounds like that close so fast. He must have a serious healing ability." Said Phoebe getting up and walking back over to the others, brushing off her hands.

"Thank you so much do you know when he will be fully functional?" Asked Thalia.

"Yeah in about an hour or so the male should be fine." Said Phoebe again, Thalia just nodded.

"Hunters set up camp; I will talk to the demigods about what happened. Put the males must stay outside of any tents, except Archos he will be put in the medic tent." Artemis said, in about a minute camp was set up and I was in the medical tent.

Artemis was asking Thalia what happened and what not, Nick was helping Nico out with stuff and Bianca was being talked to by some of the hunters. Grover he was just watching the hunter drooling as he did, some of the hunters would shoe him off but he would just come back. I just laid in the medical bed taking a short nap hopping nothing big would come up, boy was I wrong.

The medical tent door flew wide open revealing a crying Tracy and an emotionless Zoë, Tracy ran over and hugged my body still crying Zoë just sat down waiting for her to finish. I was so happy these tents were soundproofed after last year, after a minute or so Tracy finished and sat back up eyes all red from crying.

"There was so much blood Percy I thought you were dead." She said with a sniff.

"Yeah like anything could kill yours truly and I am happy to see you to even though it has only been a day." I finished, almost all of the poison was gone but it was still a little hard to move my limbs all the way.

"Happy to see you to Percy I hope the other demigods aren't suspecting anything is happening, it will give them a bad impression of us." She chuckled.

"So how are Alex and Shay fitting in?" I asked her.

"Good I found out Alex is my sister so were the best of friend even though I'm twelve and she is five." She said all exited like.

"Good now I think Zoë has something to say to me so can you please leave." I said to her she just smiled a devil smile and left only glancing back one more time before closing the door.

"So how is your day going?" I asked her as she got up, she didn't answer but instead leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips only for a second though.

"You stupid fool of a man, if we would have arrived any later you would have been dead." She said almost crying in my chest as she sat in the chair beside me.

"Yeah that might have happened but it didn't, it looks like the fates don't want me dead yet." I said looking at her as she starred at me on the verge of tears.

"Shut up you stupid male." She mumbled looking back down at my feet head still on my chest.

"Haha so how is the whole Eros magic thing treating you and Artemis?" I asked her.

"Well apparently I like attacked Artemis yesterday and tried to seduce her, your dam magic is more potent than you think. But I still feel the need to have her love me as you love me, and that is what the magic is doing to me." She finished blushing deeply looking at me.

"Hey look at it this way you only need to do it five time so I would kind of get used to it, same for me though." I said rubbing her head with my hand.

"I know I feel jealous for the next girl who you chose though." She huffed out, I just awkwardly smiled at her but the got the idea.

"You didn't." She said.

"Yeah I did." I said looking up at the celling.

"Who?"

"Bianca the girl with the skull tattoo in-between her shoulders." I said.

"You mean the girl Artemis is going to ask to join the hunt." She amazed.

"She is? Well that's funny looks like Eros's magic can alter fate ha; oh man what about poor Nico?" I finished looking at Zoë.

"I don't know I'm just glad I get another sister in the hunt." She said.

"Well enjoy your new girlfriend Zoë." I said leaning up and kissing her on the lips again but this time it lasted a little longer, I poured my love into her in this and I could tell she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"I will don't you worry." She said as I finished the kiss, looking a little dazed from it.

"Hunters pack up we are going to leave soon." We heard Artemis yell from outside, we both looked at each other and sighed. She helped me up into standing position and helped me walk out; nobody seemed to notice the male leaning on the hunter and not dyeing coming out of the tent.

"Milady why are we leaving?" Zoë asked, leaving me standing by my own which I managed pretty well. I noticed Bianca in a silver outfit beside her smiling at me and waving her hand I just smiled back at her earning a blush.

"You girls have to go to camp half-blood this got more serious than it should have been, plus I got a call from Olympus saying I am need to go on a solo hunt soon. So I am having you go to Camp half-blood for the time being while I am gone." All of the girls groaned but some just smiled like the devil evil thoughts going through their minds.

"Wait Milady how are we going to get to camp half-blood?" Zoë asked.

"My stupid younger brother, Apollo."

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Oh and don't worry I will make a scene of Poseidon and Athena on their set up date, don't know if I should put them together or not. So review if you do cause I will if you say so.**

**Things to review:**

**-Date scene with Athena and Poseidon**

**-Wondering if I should give Bianca the Bow Percy has since he never uses it.**


	22. Girls Can't Help It & Capture The Flag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 36,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Milady why are we leaving?" Zoë asked, leaving me standing by my own which I managed pretty well. I noticed Bianca in a silver outfit beside her smiling at me and waving her hand I just smiled back at her earning a blush.

"You girls have to go to camp half-blood this got more serious than it should have been, plus I got a call from Olympus saying I am need to go on a solo hunt soon. So I am having you go to Camp half-blood for the time being while I am gone." All of the girls groaned but some just smiled like the devil evil thoughts going through their minds.

"Wait Milady how are we going to get to camp half-blood?" Zoë asked.

"My stupid younger brother, Apollo."

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

As we waited for the camp to be put up I sat beside Nico and Nick who seemed to still be working things out, from what I heard Annabeth was taken by Thorn. Nico still had yet to learn that his sister had joined the hunters and I had been voted to break the news to him. As I came over I saw Nico and Nick playing and looking at some card things, as I looked closer the cards said mythomagic on them.

"Hey guys how you doing." I said as I sat down to the right of Nico.

"Been better that is for sure, but they have Annabeth I don't know what to do." Said Nick looking down at the cards.

"I'm sorry Nick but don't worry we will get her back, once you guys get back to camp that is." I finished.

"What do you mean you guys aren't you coming with us?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah but I was only assigned to help pickup Nico and Bianca. Once they are in the safety of camp my job is done, after that I have to do what I was doing before rescuing demigods." I Finished picking up a card of Zeus and looking at it.

"Were is Bianca anyways, is she with Thalia?" Asked Nico, I just sighed here it comes.

"Nick can you leave I need to talk to Nico in private." My tone left no room for argument, Nick just nodded and got up and left back to camp.

"What is the big deal did something happen?" Nico asked in a worried tone.

"Nico do you know what the hunters are?" I asked he just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah don't they hunt monsters and stuff, there a bunch of man haters too aren't they." He said to me.

"Yeah they are but Nico… Bianca joined the hunters; she will travel with them like a family. They will protect her like you would, she will become immortal and live with them the rest of her life." I finished, he just sat stunned at what I said.

"Does that mean she left me for them?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No she didn't leave you should would never do that to you, you are her younger brother she would never do anything to harm you. She did this for herself you need to realize that she may have been making choices to protect you, she has her own path let her take it." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"But… she is my sister wont I see her ever again?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Oh of course Nico, you can even Iris message her if you want. Just remember she has her own free will this was her choice and you can't convince her otherwise." I said standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Just think of what is best for her and let it stew for a while, remember even if you are a thousand miles away from one another you two will always love each other." I said walking back to camp that was almost put away, that is where I found Bianca sitting on a log watching the camp be taken down.

"Hey I told your brother about what happened, and your choice to become a hunter." I said sitting down to her left and watched the hunters continue working.

"Thank you I don't think I could have told him about it, I owe you now thank you very much." She said looking at me; this was the first time I actually got a good look at her.

She had dark brown silky like hair that seemed to shine softly in the night sky; her eyes were a soft brown color that seemed like every time she looked at you with them they hugged you softly. She had nice B cups and an ass to match, her silver hunter's uniform hugged all of her curves and what not, but she seemed to play it out nicely. She light freckles on her cheeks and look that said she was focused but didn't want to show it.

She smelled like strawberry shampoo, but I could smell something else on her. Like dirt right after a rain fall like nature, but I guess it was just her demigod sent and the blessing of Artemis combining to make the sent. She starred into space as I looked over her to only be interrupted by Tracy running over to us.

"Hey Bianca and Archos were almost ready, so help carry things out. In a couple of minutes Apollo should be here to take us to camp." She said before running off.

"Okay come on lets go we don't want to make the maiden goddess even more mad at men for being late than she already does." I said getting up and helping Bianca up; when I did she blushed a little as I held her hand to help her up.

'Dam Eros's magic works fast.' I thought to myself as I grabbed a two tent bags off the ground, hauling them over to the area were Apollo was going to touch down. Almost as if just on time once we got everything in place the sun just started to rise, Artemis seemed to scoff as her show off brother with his timings.

"Here he comes." She said.

All the sudden a meteor type thing that was on fire came hurling from the horizon strait towards us, as it got closer I could feel the heat radiating off of the vehicle. Once it finally touched down and the flame disappeared a Koenigsegg Agera R that was bright gold was in the spot of were the flame once was, a perfect circle of snow melted around the car. In a second the door opened and out stepped Apollo he looked around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks he was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

"Wow Apollo is hot." Said Thalia looking at Apollo.

"He is the god of the Sun." I said to her.

"Not what I meant Arch." She said to me.

"Hey baby sis how is you doing today." He said coming over to Artemis and patting her head, she was in her thirteen year-old form.

"I am older than you Apollo get that through your thick skull, plus I have a solo hunt to do so I having you take my hunters and these three demigods. The sytra over there and Aionian Archos, he coming with you." She finished Apollo suddenly scanned and found me in the front of everybody.

"Arch how you doing man, haven't seen you in an about a week since you rescued Travis. I have to say though I would never think I would see you traveling in such large groups of demigods. Though you did train with the hunters for a while so I don't know what to expect from you." He said patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it this is just a request from hades to keep these two safe until they reach camp, after that I am back on the job." I said like meeting an old friend, all the others seemed stunned I could talk to a god like this.

"Archos do you know Apollo?" Asked Bianca, who seemed to take the whole Greek god thing pretty good.

"Oh yeah it's his kids I have to rescue the most, about nine tenths actually. Seriously Apollo you need to keep it in your pants, you have no idea how annoying your kids are." I said patting his shoulder; everyone looked like I was dead meat.

"Thank you at least one person shares the same thoughts as me, even if it is a male." Said Artemis throwing her arms up in a halleluiah jester.

"Yeah whatever Arty at least I have kids to love." Said Apollo.

"You shut up and hurry up they need to get to camp soon." Artemis said smacking him in the head.

"Yeah I will." Apollo said walking over to his car, and clapping his hands. In a bright flash the car turned into a school bus bright yellow and all.

"Oh and Apollo if you flirt with any of my hunters I will give Zoë to castrate you for me." Artemis said before she ran off with a bow and quiver in hand.

"Man Arty is a pain sometimes, okay everyone load up. Hunters in the back and campers in the front hurry up; we don't have much time before I have to drive the sun." Apollo said clapping his hands as all the luggage disappeared to underneath the bus.

As everyone loaded up I sat in the seat nearest to the entrance all the hunters except Bianca sat as far away from Apollo as they could. Once everyone loaded up Apollo hoped into the driver's seat but didn't start the car, instead he turned around and faces us.

"So who wants to drive?" He asked looking at us with his thousand watt smile.

**LINE BREAK:**

Once we touched town in camp half-blood I ran out of the crazy bus, I nearly threw up as I walked away after the horrible ride. But some of the hunters weren't so lucky; they puked as soon as they got out of the buss. Nick and Nico didn't look so hot either as they sat down on the ground trying to catch their breath from screaming so much. Zoë and Bianca just did the same with pale faces.

Apollo came out of the bus his hair looked like a mess and his smile was still painted on his face, Thalia quickly followed she was as pale as a sheet of paper. With her prom dress still on it looked kind of like a black and white photo, just as suspected she vomited all over Apollo's shoes as she did.

"Thanks for that." He said patting Thalia's back as she vomited again.

"That was horrible I don't think I will ever forget about that for as long as I live." Said Nico putting his head in his hands, Nick just patted his back.

"Okay well you're here regardless, so my job is done." Apollo said clapping his hands, as all of the luggage appeared by the hunters.

"See you kiddies around, and Archos good luck." Apollo said turning his bus back into the car and then driving off in a ball of fire.

"Well at least we know one thing we are never letting Thalia drive anything to do with heights again." I said as everyone nodded looking at the pale demigod.

"Well isn't this a surprise I didn't think you would get here so soon along with the hunters no less." Said Chiron as he trotted up, some campers followed him.

"Yeah Artemis went on a solo hunt and she is having the hunters stay here for the time being, also we got both the demigods." I said motioning to the hunters and Nico and Bianca.

"Since my job is done I must leave, the request was only for getting and bringing the demigods here. I'm sorry Chiron but I must go my job as the Ranger never stops." I said summoning my backpack, I could see some of the campers frown at me saying I was going.

"But Archos why don't you say for two more days, rest up from your journey. Plus as camp counselor I will let you participate in the game of capture the flag tomorrow, the one we have every time the hunters come to camp it is tradition." Chiron said to me with pleading eyes, they pretty much said I was needed to win for once.

"Fine I will stay for a day more, I guess I do deserve a vacation day once in a while." Chiron smiled and patted my back.

"Archos is staying another day campers and hunters I will have the nymphs clean your cabin, so just leave the luggage for them to handle." Zoë nodded and motioned for the hunters to follow her, I just walked into the arena in camp.

I feel that it is my only safe haven when I am here, my place I can be myself when I am at camp. When I arrived I found the gates to the arena locked but it didn't stop me I just jumped over the gates with ease. Once inside I found it calm a tranquil, but something was different from usual the fire pit in the middle of the arena was uncovered and burning. It was normally covered to that we could use the whole arena.

The fire in the pit burn like it had been fed wood all night long, as I came closer I set down my backpack and walked over. Hestia sat tending to the fire she didn't notice I came in; her back was to me so I decided to play some tricks. I walked up behind her making no sounds and put my hands over her eyes, she jumped a little then calmed down.

"Guess who." I said in a deep voice.

"Let me guess Percy Jackson?"

"Nope Aionian Archos." I said lifting my hands off her eyes.

"Percy that isn't fair you have two names." She said looking at me with her orange eyes, fire making the color like waves.

"I guess you are right, I haven't been called that for years." I said sitting back down to her left, she leaned against my shoulder for comfort.

"So did Artemis tell you about the whole love magic stuff?" I asked her, she just nodded and continued to star at the fire.

"I found the four one, her name is Bianca daughter of Hades. Well that is what I can tell from the information I have, but I am aware that they weren't born in this century I can tell by the way they smell." I told her, she seemed quiet.

"Percy I believe you Hades wouldn't break the oath like Zeus or Poseidon would, but I have something to say though." She said looking up at me.

"Wh-." I was cut off by her slamming her lips on mine, she poor every ounce of feelings she had into it. She turned into her fourteen year old form which had C cup breasts and a bubble butt; we kissed for a minute I laid on the ground letting her climb on top of me. She straddled med with her legs still kissing me; she proceeded by licking my lip asking for entrance.

I guess she like to be in control of these kinds of things, once I did she instantly started to attack my mouth with her tongue. I had no chance at beating her as she ravaged, finally the need for air drove us apart as we both pulled in the succulent oxygen. Her red lip stick was smeared all over my mouth as she went back in again, her ran her soft hands through my hair and I wrapped my hands around her back. We did this for a while until we both heard a cough, when we looked up us both me Zoë glaring at me.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned as Hestia stayed on top of me looking at her.

"I jumped over how else, you're lucky this place is blocked off or else someone much worse than me would have found out." Zoë said stepping forward and sitting cross legged by my head, she then grabbed my head and put it in her lap Hestia just sat up still on me.

"Hello Lady Hestia." Zoë said apparently she already knew of Hestia from Artemis.

"Hello Zoë." She said back and leaning forward and started to kiss Zoë, Zoë didn't back down and started to kiss back. Me I just laid and watched both of the females make out right above me. Hestia reached out and started to rub Zoë's breast through her shirt, even with the fabric in-between her hand and the breast I knew Zoë was so sensitive she wouldn't last very long. They broke apart and tongues untangled as they did, Zoë suddenly lurched forward and fell on Hestia's shoulder.

Zoë started to breathe heavy into Hestia's ear which the Hearth goddess seemed to enjoy as Zoë was close to coming. Suddenly I felt Hestia squeeze my upper body with her legs; I looked to see Zoë was nibbling on Hestia's ear. Hestia seemed to slow down as she felt herself coming from Zoë's foreplay, but she held herself together just long enough to pinch Zoë's nipple and they both came at the same time,

Juices suddenly covered my chest as Hestia let out millennia's of pent up stress all over my chest, Zoë was the first to recover from her orgasm and look down at me. Hestia was still going strong as she was still squirting all over my chest, Zoë just held her in place as she twitched and moaned from the massive orgasm.

I got my free hand and rubbed my chest to find it soaking, I licked it to find it tasted like cinnamon water. Once Hestia finished she rolled off me to catch her breath and Zoë put my head down and lay beside me on the other side, when my head touched the ground I felt my hair get wet with Zoë's juices. I tasted it to find it smelled like fresh cut grass.

"That was intense." I said putting both arms around my lovers. Deep down I felt a bond form between Zoë and Hestia, in total three strong bonds were formed and three week ones and a new one had formed. (Think about it for a minute to understand.)

"Yeah." They both said snuggling closer to me, and then I felt a hand rub my crotch I looked down to see both Zoë and Hestia's hands rubbing it. I felt great, Hestia's warm soft hand work their way to the zipper and unzipped it. My penis stood a solid seven inches and about an inch and a half wide, they both starred in aw until Hestia took charge again and started to jerk me off.

"All of us need to come that doesn't exclude you Percy." Hestia said turning around and started to lick my dick. Zoë turned around and decide to join her in the act as the both double teamed my dick. Both of their mouths were warm and wet as they licked up and down my shaft, Hestia started to work on my balls and Zoë took over the head.

It was so good I couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure as they continued to suck and rub my dick. I managed to open my eyes to see both Zoë with silver panties and Hestia with bright orange panties in my face. They both wore skirts and were totally soaked through the small piece of fabric, so I decided to have some fun.

I pulled down both of the undergarments and was met with two dripping we hairless pussys. Hestia's was tan and Zoë showed tan line around the area, they didn't seem to mind as I starred in awe as they continued on with their work. I got one finger on each hand sand started to rub around their wet lower lips, I heard them both moan in please as I did.

I got my thumbs and started to do the same thing with both hands, I started to rub their clitoriss with them. Hestia seemed to push up against it a little to make me go faster, just as I thought was good I slowly put in a finger in each one and watched their reactions. They both moaned even louder, but then they started to work on me even faster on me.

Zoë started to deepthroat me as much as she could while Hestia started to lick my balls, it felt so good I nearly came but I managed to hold on a little longer. A thick white liquid from my pre-cum started to build up on my shaft and Hestia would come in and gobble it all up like it was ice cream.

I started to move both finger in and out of their clits and I could tell then never masturbated seeing as they were so close to coming, me I had managed to make my endurance a little better since my first blowjob a couple years back. Just as I felt myself release my massive load both Zoë and Hestia both came, spraying their juices all over my hands. Felt Zoë stop and start to gather the ropes of cum in her mouth, she suddenly let go of my dick and gave it to Hestia to gather the rest. After about a good ten ropes of thick cum I finally stopped coming.

They both turned around mouths closed, I could tell they hadn't swallowed my cum yet. As I sat up they opened their mouths showing my pools of cum floating in their mouths, it was so full it nearly over flowed over the sides. I nodded and both of them swallowed my cum like it was a fine glass of wine.

"Taste like nectar." Hestia said licking her lips, Zoë nodded agreeing with her. Me I was drained and I put back my penis in my pants, they both looked sad when I did.

"I can't go on you guys drained me plus I think we should go since dinner just ended and the campers are going to come here in like ten minutes." They both nodded and got up, I kissed them both on the lips and grabbed my bag and left the arena as Hestia put out the fire and Zoë went to be with her hunters. I was headed for the big house to catch some sleep for the busy day ahead of me.

**HESTIA POV:**

Once I got last kiss from Percy I put out the fire in the arena leaving no sign that anybody was there, I heard a noise by the stage and twirled around and found nothing. Bu that didn't stop me I walked up the stage and head panting sounds coming from behind a pillar that looked chopped in half. Quietly I peered over the column to find a hunter a new one to seeing as I could still sense Artemis's blessings power still over her.

"Hello." I said still looking down at the hunter, she jumped at the sound of my voice. She looked up at me not even trying to run away, she visibly gulped as she saw me.

"Hello Lady Hestia." She squeaked no even getting up, I walked around the pillar so I was in front of her.

"What is your name hunter?" I asked her.

"Bianca." She whispered, and then I noticed her face was red.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked in a lifted tone, remembering this was the fourth girl Percy chose for his six ways Harem. She just nodded and tried to cover her crotch for some reason, but I suddenly thrust my hand under her skirt to find it was already soaked. She moaned a little but held it together, I looked at the ground to find it also wet saying that she came already from watching us.

I just lifted up my hand and licked my wet finger tips, she tasted like sweet rolls. As I did she just blushed heavily and looked away.

"Looks like you enjoyed our little show." I purred at her, she just got up and ran for the exit. I just grinned knowing she was already caught in Percy's net of love. Even if she was a child of Hades she will be love equally in our little group of gods and demigods.

**BIANCA POV:**

I can't believe I just masturbated from seeing a maiden goddess, Zoë, and Archos make love in the arena. I just found them by Qu incidence as I was walking into the arena, but the thing was as soon as I saw them I couldn't look away. Then by the time I knew it I had started masturbating to Hestia and Zoë's moans, but it was Archos when I saw him for the first time I felt my heart skip a beat.

But when I saw him like this did feel grossed out instead I felt jealous that he wasn't doing that to me. I just felt the need to run out there and start making out with him as he fingered the goddess and Zoë, but I held myself back somehow. What is wrong with me I just met the guy and I already feel the need to make him mine, ugh I feel like a slut. But when I came I imagined Archos fingering me as he did, and it just flipped my switch.

"What is wrong with me." I said to myself as I walked back to Artemis's cabin, once I got there I saw Zoë lying on her bed in her room. Each of girls had a closed off room in Artemis's cabin which was nice, her door was wide open and she looked happy as she smiled at the ceiling. All of the sudden I lost control of my body and started to walk into her room, one inside I closed and locked the door behind me.

Zoë didn't seem to notice as she daydreamed, probably about what Archos just did to her. As I walked closer I flung myself of her, she tried to scream but I just put my hand over her mouth to silence her. I still had a little control over my body and managed a sentence.

"I can't control my body Zoë." Before I lost control and a way of heat flew around my body, my pussy and breast grew hot. My face flushed red and went slack as I collapsed on her, I couldn't move I just lay there on top of her. My body felt heavy until Zoë brushed my hair back behind my ear and said something.

"Don't fight it; it happened to me to when I fell in love with Archos." She said pulling me up to her and throwing a blanket around us, we face each other heads lying on her pillow. She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips sweetly, I didn't react instead I pecked her back. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep after her long day; I tried to do the same.

As soon as I closed my eyes I felt darkness descend upon me like a sheet of silk as I drifted off to sleep.

**PERCY POV:**

I sat in my room in the big house looking up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow; suddenly I felt something inside me change. I instantly knew it had to do with Bianca as I sat up wondering how it happened, but then I heard hushed whispers coming from the other room. I got up and put my ear to the door to listen closer, I didn't know what they were saying but I knew it was Chiron and Mr. D talking.

"Sir she is nearly sixteen you know what the prophecy speaks of right?" Chiron said.

"Of course I know what it speaks of that stupid prophecy controls the life of all of the gods." Mr. D said back.

"Yes I know what it is but it is too soon we need at least another two years for the gods to be ready if only we had that time."

"We could killer her."

"Zeus would have our heads if we did that."

"Well I don't know what else we could do."

"What about Percy though he is the adopted son of Poseidon that still counts as a child of the bight three." This got me interested.

"Yes he would be great choice above Nick and Thalia, but Thalia is only a couple of weeks from her 16th birthday."

"That is still true I hope she makes the right decisions soon because she doesn't have much time." Finished Chiron.

Well that is something new I haven't heard squat about this prophecy they spoke of, I hope it isn't anything big though. I just shrugged and walked back to my bed; I lay down and closed my eyes hopping for a dreamless sleep. Just my luck it was one as I drifted off into the endless darkness.

**LINE BREAK: NEXT DAY**

It was just the beginning of breakfast and people were making the usual offering, me I just sat there thinking about things until someone interrupted me.

"Archos aren't you going to make a sacrifice to Triton." Asked Nick who was nice enough to let me sit with him at the Poseidon table, Chiron didn't mind seeing as he knew I was an actual child of Poseidon. I glanced at Zoë and Bianca who seemed to be best of buds at the time, they were laughing at something.

"Yeah sure." I said getting up and walking over to the fire, I just dumped my whole plate into the fire.

'To every god and goddess who have helped me in any way.' I thought as I did the offering. I just tossed my plate into the stack were all the dirty ones went. After about thirty minutes Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"In two hours the traditional game of hunters and the campers will take place, Archos will be participating on the camper's side of the match. But he notified me that he will only defend the flag, he said it would end too quickly if he decided to go on the offensive." Chiron said, the hunters looked at me like I was dead but they knew if I were to attack all of them would have to be on defense.

"Now that means you have time to set up traps or other things you wish to set up, now you have two hour to get ready, so go."

Instantly everyone gather around the Poseidon table, asking me questions about strategies and other things. I just sighed and raised my hand to quiet everyone down.

"Okay listen up I'm only going to say this once, Athenians you're on troop formations and trap placement. Hephaestus kids you're on making the traps you will listen to Athena's kids for were to place them. After that I want you in the attack group with all of Ares and Hermes cabins over the age of 9, Athenians will set you up in formations and attack groups." I stopped to take a breath.

"Apollo kids I want half of you in the trees for defense around the flag, you in the attack groups. Demeter cabin you will be our second line of defense once the main attack group goes I want you to use with nature powers to make the paths harder to traverse. All kids under 9 years old will provide the medical team that will heal all injured campers." Another breath.

"All kids from Hermes who are not Hermes's kids you will provide the first line of defense, all other cabins will be aiding in the attack. But I want Poseidon cabin on the river bank, any hunter that tries to cross it I want them washed down stream to the middle of the battle field. Thalia I want you on the other side of the middle, I don't want one hunter on our outside of the middle of the battle field." Last breath.

"I want you guys to try and funnel the hunters in the middle of the battle field, I suggest you set your traps in the trees to seeing as the hunters can jump from one to another." I finished everyone nodded.

"Any questions?" I asked I got one hand.

"What is it?" I asked the kid.

"Were will you be since you're on defense?" He asked.

"I will be sitting by the base for Zeus's fist were we will put the flag, I can sense water particles for more than a mile so I can tell if someone is closing in on it." I finished he nodded.

"Okay if that is it go do what I assigned you, Athena kids pick some good formations okay." They nodded and everyone left leaving me to me at the Poseidon table. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my fake apple of Eris.

"Looks like you get to be used again my old friend." I said putting it back into my pocket and got up to set up my things.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Oh and don't worry I will make a scene of Poseidon and Athena on their set up date, don't know if I should put them together or not. So review if you do cause I will if you say so.**

**Things to review:**

**-Date scene with Athena and Poseidon (last day)**

**-Wondering if I should give Bianca the Bow Percy has since he never uses it. (last day)**


	23. Artemis Goes Missing & New Armor Design

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 39,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA Olympics)**

**Things Reviewed:**

**-Poseidon and Athena are going to get together (sorry if you don't like it.)**

**-Bianca will get a bow but it won't be Percy's though it will be a gift from him.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Any questions?" I asked I got one hand.

"What is it?" I asked the kid.

"Were will you be since you're on defense?" He asked.

"I will be sitting by the base for Zeus's fist were we will put the flag, I can sense water particles for more than a mile so I can tell if someone is closing in on it." I finished he nodded.

"Okay if that is it go do what I assigned you, Athena kids pick some good formations okay." They nodded and everyone left leaving me to me at the Poseidon table. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my fake apple of Eris.

"Looks like you get to be used again my old friend." I said putting it back into my pocket and got up to set up my things.

**NOW: (Time for Capture the Flag to Begin)**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat by the flag on top of Zeus's fist while everyone ran around to get into battle formations, I had to clean the rocks as it was just covered in so much bird shit. It's amazing how much a little high pressured water can do, but I worked out a deal with the hunters not to attack the medic kids. Don't want a bunch of 9 and younger kids getting attacked by a hunter, to my surprise all the cabins were into it even Aphrodite cabin was in the attack force.

The Apollo kids had twelve around me in the trees they watched over me as I scanned with my water sense as I call it. The Demeter cabin was just out of my vision but they were in my bubble of water I could sense, actually the whole battle field was in my vision. I heard Chiron telling the hunters to be careful as of what happened last time; I heard it was pretty bad.

Then the horn sounded our massive attack force roared in one large battle cry, but I new once they passed the stream they would be very careful. Hephaestus kids would try and locate traps while the other did the same, but once the area was clean they would charge. Once our force left my vision to deeper in the woods I closed my eyes and started using my radar. It looked like most of the hunters were in the trees but I could make out three distinct shapes running on both sides of the main force.

I started using my powers so much frost and ice started to form around me and the rock, it normally happened during winter when I used my water powers. Each season was different though steam for summer, frost for fall, ice for winter, water for spring. But as I focused I noticed Nick wasn't going to make it as all three hunters advanced on him at once. He gave a good fight and managed to wash one downstream but got knocked out by the others.

Thalia was doing better and was in a standoff with one of them as two lay on the ground twitching from electricity. As I watched the whole thing unfold even more our main force was holding back the hunters in the trees, but the Hermes kids were blown through like nothing. Twelve lay knocked out on the ground twitching as the medics tended to them. The once the two hunters got too the Demeter kids they had a harder time.

I gave the Demeter kids orders just to stall them don't get into the fight yourself, and they were doing a great job. I could see roots and other things form walls or nature that seemed impossible to pass, but the two hunters seemed to begin to make their way through it. Thalia at this time had defeated the three hunters and was going to the main force, we were down to about thirty and they had only lost one. So far none of the kids had been killed only lightly injured.

But in a slit second I felt all the Apollo kids around me seem to get hit by something and fall out of their trees, I looked to see they all got an arrow to the arm. Medics came in quick and took them away; I looked around me to find all fifteen hunters around me grinning at me. I quickly did a quick scan and found that the people in the trees with the main battle force were still there. I looked even closer to the point of feature and notice each one was a wood nymph disguised I hunter uniforms.

"Smart." I said standing up, and activating Crimson Sky and waited for a response.

"You like it? Chiron never said anything about Nymphs helping us." Said Zoë as she stepped forward.

"But how did you get passed me?" I questioned her as I looked to find all the hunters around me.

"What never heard of tunnels before? It's amazing what a daughter of Hades can do with the underground." Zoe said signaling to Bianca who didn't meet my gaze.

"Ha your right well this is going to be fun." I said cracking my neck and Eternal bonds popped open but the blades of both weapons stayed sealed, didn't want to hurt my family much.

I stayed on top of the rock waiting for the first hunter to attack, as suspected it was the two hunters who didn't like me for scaring them. I dodged the arrows and as quickly as they could blink bring out my bow Yewfelle and fired two arrows strait into their faces. But don't worry they were magical ones I got from Apollo; they turned into nets and wrapped around them both.

"You can't break them they were blessed by Hephaestus not to." I said pulling my out another arrow, both shield went back whenever I brought back a arrow but once I released it they popped back out.

"How in hades names do you get gods to do these things for you Percy?" Asked Zoë, Bianca gave her a funny look. Zoë just gave her a look that said 'later'.

"You would be amazed at what gods will give you for getting one of their children home safe." I said firing another arrow at a hunter who tried to dodge but her feet got caught instead.

"You never cease to amaze me boy." She said as four hunter started to run towards me. I managed to get one with a net arrow but the other three were just about to the rock. But I just smiled at what was going to happen.

A hunter was jumping onto the rock as soon as her foot touched it she slipped and hit face first into the rock; everyone winced as she knocked herself out. The other two stopped and looked at the rock to find a thin sheet of ice on it, hindering any chance to climb the rocks. I just smirked but then was met with a boxing glove arrow to the face; I toppled off my throne of rocks and hit the ground.

"Owe that hurt a lot." I said standing up and to find myself surrounded by the reaming fourteen hunters, in a circle of doom with bows pointed at me.

'Where is everyone?' I thought to myself, and then I thought of something else to do.

"Who shot that?" I questioned reaching into my cloak pocket for my fake apple of Eris.

"I did." I looked to see Bianca holding the arrow in her hand; I just grinned as I pulled out the apple and stood up.

"You know you get a lot of things from gods when you do my job, especially when they are interrupting another god's request. But I have to do it for all gods and I get some cool things like magical sheaths for my sword or magical arrows. But I think my most favorite one came from Eris the goddess of discord." Everyone stepped back as they saw the apple in my hand, Zoë stepped back even farther knowing exactly what it was.

"An apple of Eris, this is what I got for her request for interrupting an Olympian request. Now don't let it touch the ground." I said tossing the fake apple of discord into the air, instantly everyone brew their bows and pointed it at the apple hopping to hit it and sticking it to a tree. Me I took advantage of this and began my desolation of the hunters.

The first one to go down was Tracy, I ran over to her and neck pinched her like off of star trek. She hit the ground in a heap as I summoned Eternal bonds and flung it at another hunter hitting her in the head; she was knocked out as it hit her. The shield came back to my arm but to only be thrown again into another hunters head. I was in mid spin when I heard an arrow release at me I jumped off one foot making me go horizontal in air, the arrow passed right underneath me.

Midair I summed Crimson sky and flung the elongated shield at another hunter, when I let go of my shields to throw them they go from their long oval shape of an eye to a circle of an eye. Eternal bonds came back to me as I was still I air just in time to block an arrow, I grabbed the arrow out of the air after it hit the shield and threw it as one of the hunters legs. I finally landed on the ground as Crimson sky returned to me after knocking another girl out, the apple had just reached its peak of the launch I had nine hunters left and both shields on my arm. Alex was my next victim as she charged me and I did anther neck pinch on her making her crumple.

The hunter with the arrow in the leg had passed out from hitting her head on a rock as she fell down. The other didn't look so hot to charge in so I attacked them instead, I blocked arrow as I ran towards them and summoned water to seal all the movements my creating ice around their feet. In a second I had four down two fell to shields to the head, and one to a neck pinch and another to a gut punch this left me with four hunters left.

That was Bianca, Zoe, Phoebe, and Shay they all had arrows pointed at me as the apple was halfway to the ground. Their feet were still frozen to the ground and they looked somewhat scared, that is when I decided to show off some of my other powers. I used my shadow one by teleporting behind Phoebe and shadow traveling her alone over the lake. They all twirled around to only see I wasn't there, Shay was my next victim by getting a fire ball to the chest. I made sure water protect her from the flames but the impact blew her back into a tree knocking her out.

I didn't use my fire powers that often well except to make a fire, at last only Bianca and Zoë were left bows pointed at me. Just in time I held out my hand and the Apple landed in my hand, they seemed to visible be relieved as I put it back in my pocket. I did a quick scan to see if anybody could see us at the moment and found nothing. The two who were caught in the nets were on the opposite side of the rock and couldn't see us.

"So how is camp treating you guys so fare." I said using some of my time powers and slowing down them both and taking their bows and knifes, it exhausted me as much as it usually did but I still had enough energy left.

"Good you." Zoë said after getting over the shock her bow was gone.

"Fine so fare, last night was a blast though." I said winking at her, earning a deep blush from her. Bianca also blushed and it took me a second to figure out why, I looked at Zoë and she didn't meet my eyes that held the question.

"You saw us didn't you." I said stepping in front of Bianca; she would have run if her feet were frozen to the ground.

"Yes…" She said below a whisper, looking down. I looked at Zoë one last time who just signaled she already knew about it, so that is what I felt last night.

"So did you and Zoë do anything last night?" I questioned her; she grew even redder and shook her head.

"We just kissed once then went to bed, for some reason I couldn't control my body." She said to me.

'Dam that magic works fast.' I thought to myself as I thought about things.

"Wait does that mean Zoë stole Bianca's first kiss?" I thought out loud, once I saw this realization became a clear emotion on Bianca and Zoë's face.

"Sorry Percy I thought you already kissed her." Zoë said to me, with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it, she is already caught in the magic her feelings will come out sooner or later so I won't rush it when she wants to she will." I told her, Bianca at this time looked super confused.

"Tell her Percy she will find out sooner or later." Zoë said shaking her cold feet as I melted the ice.

"Tell me what?" Bianca asked still in a state of confusion.

"No not now I will tell her later when I think the time is right." I said to her she just nodded in understanding, Bianca just kept glancing at us both in confusion. Just as she was about to ask something I heard a silent crunch behind us, I twirled around to find a mummified looking women who was pouring green smoke around her. Just then we heard the horn blow and cheer come from the creek bed then I heard running towards us.

In a matter of second the whole camp surrounded us holding the hunters flag, Thalia held the flag in her hands and was held up by others. But once they saw the saw the mummy women everyone stopped and starred at her, no one moved from their place as the women started to walk over to me and the two. I moved out of the way as she walked past me strait to Zoë, she opened her mouth and more green smoke poured out and she said something I a voice that made me shiver.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

No one said a word as the women collapsed onto the ground and Chiron came forward.

"Nick and Archos help bring her back to the attic everyone else the game has ended the winners are the campers. All medics' help with the injured that includes the hunters, Miss. Nightshade come with me to discuss your quest. Everyone else get ready and cleanup for dinner we are going to have a victory celebration." Once he finished I helped Nick take the mummy back up to the top of the big house, once we had it done we both were exhausted. She weighed a lot more than you might think for a dead person.

"Wow that took forever." Nick said handing me a glass of water as we sat on the porch.

"Yeah it did, so what was that anyways? I haven't ever seen that before." I said to him.

"Oh that is the oracle of Apollo she gives us prophecies for us to do, and by the sound of it this one is pretty serious." He said taking a gulp of his water.

"Oh that is huh well looks like I need to go to Olympus anyways." I said standing up and summoning my backpack, I felt three notes played just a moment before. It means that an emergency meeting is being held and I am no exception as the ranger of Olympus.

"Wait do you have to leave?" Asked Nick as he stood up.

"Have to a meeting been called on Olympus that means something series has happened. Give Chiron my regards that I can't stay for the party. " I said walking over to the border.

"Okay Hope to see you soon Archos." Nick said shaking my hand and running off. I looked to find Bianca sitting on the steps of the Artemis cabin, I just nodded at her and she got the message to tell the others as she ran in.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer I hope to see you again." I said turning around and heading straight for the Empire State building.

**LINE BREAK:**

As I arrived at the Empire State building I walked inside to find the usual deskman, but this time instead of a car magazine he was reading a suit one. I just held in a laugh as he never actually looked like we was ever doing any work, as I walked up I hit the little bell and he looked up.

"Can I help you kid." He said looking up at me.

"Yeah can I have 600th floor key please." I said to him.

"Kid there is not 600th floor in this building are you high or something?" he said looking at me.

"Well I don't know if I was high would I have this oh so large bag of Drachmas to give to any person willing to give me the 600th floor key." I said pulling out a bag of a hundred Drachmas, waving it in his face.

He wasted no time grabbing the card and giving it to me I just nodded and preceded to the elevator, I could hear him almost giggle in happiness as he opened it up. I just did the usual button pushing and card slid as I felt the elevator shoot up into the sky above, as it went I heard the song 'Don't Stop Believing' playing as elevator music. Once it hit the top I heard a ding and it stopped, as it opened up it revealed a sight that I have seen many times.

As I walked in I left my disguise fade revealing my black wild hair, and my tan skin turn to its normal shade of darkness which was the perfect shade. As I walked through the streets I noticed everyone was in hurry and carrying things, not once person was left without things to do. As I approached the throne room I opened the normal size door to the left of the big one, all the gods except Artemis were there each one was silent for once.

Apollo looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his smile was faded and he looked depressed. Zeus looked pissed but said nothing, everyone shared one emotion though and that was worry. Hell even Mr. D looked worried for some reason, Hades was stewing in the corner of the room in the shadows if he was here it was a big deal.

"Zeus I was called here has something happened?" I questioned and looking at Poseidon I just nodded and he nodded back, we don't talk much but I still care for him as my adoptive father.

"Yes Percy something major has happened recently." Spoke Hestia seeing as Zeus didn't want to say it.

"What exactly happened, I was at camp half-blood as a request to protect some demigods and then a quest happened or something." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, some of the gods perked up at this.

"What was the prophecy boy?" Said Zeus in a commanding tone, I repeated the lines and all the gods seemed to brighten a little.

"So what happened exactly for this to happen?" I asked them, they all exchanged nervous glances but Hestia finally spoke up.

"Percy please stay calm while I say this okay." She put her hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Artemis has been captured by the titan Atlas; she is being forced to hold the sky in his place." She finished, all the gods waited for my reaction seeing as I was practically one of her hunters they knew I would do anything to protect her.

Time seemed to stop for me as those words left Hestia's mouth, thousands of whys passed inside my head at a pace faster than light. Finally I felt myself lose control of my body, I gently grabbed Hestia's hand and took it off me and pushed her away from me. I then smashed my had into the marble below my feet, the impact created a crater I around me in the floor. The throne room rumbled as the blow created a miniature earthquake in the room, crack flew from me all around the room in a twenty feet crater.

I stood up after that and tried to gather myself as the gods starred at me like I was about to attack them.

"So that is what the quest if for." I finally gathered myself and looked up at Apollo who just nodded.

"Zeus I am going regardless of what you say, I don't care if you say no I will be going." He just stayed seated looking at the display of power I showed, I never liked showing my true potential to people. But sometime in rage it slipped out.

"We know Percy that is why you will be shadowing the quest member on their trip as a request from the use of a Percy pass from each god." The others nodded and held out the Percy pass piece of paper, I felt the power bind me to the mission I just nodded in thanks. Not even the fates could stop me from going, hell not even my mother could if she was still alive.

"Thank you all for that, I am sorry about your floor rage came over me. Also Apollo who is going on the quest together?" I questioned the sun god.

"They were just announced it was Bianca, Zoë, Thalia, Nick, and Tracy. They will be going on this quest." He finished I just nodded; it just gave me more of a reason to using everything at my disposal to protect them from the shadows.

"Thank you Apollo I will watch over them don't you worry, I will find Artemis and give Atlas his burden back this I swear on the Styx." I said as thunder rumbled outside sealing my oath, everyone was shocked at this and nodded.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go get ready, but first I want a word with Apollo." The others nodded and left as Apollo stayed behind and walked over to me.

"Percy what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked in a slightly happier voice.

"How is Sally or my adoptive mother doing?" He told me as I recued one of his kids, as the reward.

"She is doing okay she is still in her coma but nowadays she is starting to react to things like pricks to the hands and feet. I suspect she has another two years until she is fully awake." He said.

"Thanks Apollo for the news, and don't worry about your sister I will get her back no matter what." I said to him, he had a tear slip from his eye and nodded then flashed away.

"Looks like I'm going on a quest."

**LINE BREAK: (Group just got to were Atlas plants the skeleton Percy is watching to)**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat watching Atlas or the General poor the red to blackish liquid on the teeth; as soon as he did I saw skeleton hands reach out of the ground and climb out of the dirt. Instantly I knew they were no good, as Atlas reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of something silver. The skeletons reached for it only to be snatched out of the air, but then a skeleton grabbed onto something and it tore.

It was blue and piece of a shirt, I knew it was Nick who just gave the skeletons the scent of him. The door flung open signaling he left and the skeletons pursued him through the door a little slow though. I then followed him as he continued running through the building until he me the others, they all were in the space part of the museum. As I continued watching I felt something wrong with what was happening then a low growl was heard throughout the room.

I looked over by the entrance to find a tiger the size of a pickup truck, its pelt was golden and looked very beautiful. It was equipped with razor sharp fangs and claws that cut into the rock with ease as it walked closer.

"A Nemean Lion haven't seen one of those for years." I said to myself as I remembered the time I saw a glance of one a while back. But this one was much bigger than the one I saw before, but as soon as it lunged I knew I was going to have to help. As the fight went on below I just watched hopping I didn't have to interfere in this but I was wrong.

With a quick strike the lion hit Bianca with its paw and she flew into the nearest wall with a sickening crunch. Zoë ran over to see if she was okay to only be hit by its other paw, by this time I felt something deep down inside take control.

'A I need your services at this time, if you dare take control of me or even if I feel you attempting to I will cut you off your blood feed for the rest of eternity you got that.' I said in a tone that left no room for argument, I felt him agreed instantly and give me control as I changed into my full battle armor mode.

The hoodie instantly started to transform and power surge through me, it almost felt like my skin and the armor became one. I let out a roar of power which shattered the windows and shook the whole building. Steam started to flow around me as it was transforming a lot of steam to, a wave of it poured over the second floor into the downstairs where everyone and the lion were. When they saw this they stopped even the lion stopped and looked at the fog like steam which slowly encased the sealed off room.

Once I felt the transformations stop I felt powerful enough to kill a god with ease, as I took one step I felt something different about the armor. I waved my hand and the steam in front of me formed a mirror, what I looked like was beyond god like of anything I have ever seen.

My armor was still its rough steel look but my feet looked like dragon claws, they had four toes three in the front one in the back. I could move the toes like they were my own toes; they had small arches in each toe so the palms of my feet were off the ground a little. By tail had also grown but now at the end were my weapons, like a T soul reaper made up the end and both daggers made up the top.

I could feel control over the tail as it moved back and forth, and my body had grown to a massive seven foot giant. Soul reaper suddenly pulled into the tail and both dagger came together like scissors to close were it went, I could tell it was just like both my shields hidden blades. My tail also had small sharp ridges leading all the way up my back to my helmet, the largest one was about half a foot and each spike or ridge was made up or four plates meeting at one point. My arms remained the same as they were before just much more details, but this time right above my palms I could tell my blades was ready to be used.

The largest change had to be the helmet though, instead of it normal three horns it had a four set growing strait up each one had the same color though with its intricate design. Once I finished looking over myself for a second I jumped down into the second floor, the steam still hindered the others views. I landed right in front of the lion as it laid eyes on me it lunged only to be punched by me with all my strength.

Since it was so large it didn't go very far only through one wall into the other room, I was about to go after it when I remembered Bianca and Zoë. I quickly found them and laid them side by side; if you were looking from a distance you would think I was going to each them. Which just my luck Thalia did see me; I felt a she was far enough to only see my shadow in the fog. I quickly place the white arm on both of them, within a second they were healed but unconscious.

"Who are you?" Asked Thalia coming closer.

"Take these two to safety I will deal with the monster." I said running off to where the lion was, all she saw was a flip of my tail and I was gone.

As I laid eyes on the stunned lion I charged again running my shoulder into it, it flew through another was as I roar in anger.

'So this is the power of love.' I thought as the lion came running towards me, still not understanding it was going to die. Once it got to me I punched it and released the blade strait into its face, it didn't puncture the fur but it knocked it to the side as it rolled away. The blade caught my attention though; it had green fire rolling along its red blade. I activated the other one to find it had water vibrating on its blade.

I brushed the black blade again a wall to find it passed through like it was nothing; the lion was more carful this time as it circled me. Nobody was around at the time so I was good to do what I was going to do next; I lit myself on Greek fire as the lion jumped on my back. The heat alone drove the lion off and it melted the walls and paint around me. I did a quick search to find that the others had escaped and was on a train waiting for it to leave.

The lion roared at me one last time but I was waiting for it to do so, as it did I ran forward and impaled both blades into the top and bottom of its mouth. I got my tail to do the final trick though; I ran my tail strait down its throat and activated Soul Reaper to come out. The lion stopped struggling for a second then crumpled to the ground; blood came pouring out of its mouth as Soul Reaper added its second soul that I could use in battle.

Blood surrounded me in a pool as I changed back into my normal hoodie form, I could feel the heat in the rom still linger as the glass melted from the display cases. I was about to go when I saw something left behind in the pile of dissolving monster guts, A and B were feasting like no tomorrow as I stepped into the blood which all seemed to flow up my legs into the hoodie.

I reached down and grabbed a golden coat of the lion, I knew it was indestructible so I summed by backpack and stuffed it away for later use. Once A and B had finished gorging themselves I had left and had just enough time to catch the train the others were on. I lay down in the car I had hidden in that was in the train car, it had cars in it like really expensive cars.

I started up at the celling waiting for me to drift off to sleep which came quickly for once, but once I did I had a feeling I was going to have a dream tonight as I drifted off into my dream. As I floated in the darkness I heard one word that seemed to make my whole word explored.

"Percy..." Said Artemis as I turned around to meet the goddess of the moon's eyes.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**


	24. Dreams, Bianca's In Trouble, I Get Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 42,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA Olympics)**

**Things Reviewed:**

**-Poseidon and Athena are going to get together (sorry if you don't like it.)**

**-Bianca will get a bow but it won't be Percy's though it will be a gift from him.**

**LAST TIME:**

Blood surrounded me in a pool as I changed back into my normal hoodie form, I could feel the heat in the rom still linger as the glass melted from the display cases. I was about to go when I saw something left behind in the pile of dissolving monster guts, A and B were feasting like no tomorrow as I stepped into the blood which all seemed to flow up my legs into the hoodie.

I reached down and grabbed a golden coat of the lion, I knew it was indestructible so I summed by backpack and stuffed it away for later use. Once A and B had finished gorging themselves I had left and had just enough time to catch the train the others were on. I lay down in the car I had hidden in that was in the train car, it had cars in it like really expensive cars.

I started up at the celling waiting for me to drift off to sleep which came quickly for once, but once I did I had a feeling I was going to have a dream tonight as I drifted off into my dream. As I floated in the darkness I heard one word that seemed to make my whole word explored.

"Percy..." Said Artemis as I turned around to meet the goddess of the moon's eyes.

**NOW:**

I found myself standing on soft green grass; the wind blew softly through my hair as I stood there. The smell of the sea filled my nose as I smelt the air; butterfly's flapped their wings trying to get across this peaceful scenery. Birds chirped in the distance quietly, a cliff to my back and a field of flowers in front. I bent down and smelt the flowers; it smelled of roses and many other kinds of smells. Bees buzzed around from flower to flower hopping to get some pollen, but what made it strange is the moon and sun were both in the sky.

But on the suns side the sky was black and on the moons side it was bright, the middle were both met was a still line unmoving. The clouds quickly passed in the calm wind like the world was in fast forward, in the garden of flowers on a bench sat a women dressed in silver hunting uniform. Four paths ran to the middle in an X formation, I began walking forward slowly at first but then began a slow jog as I came closer. She held a baby dear in her lap it slept like there wasn't a problem in the world.

"Percy…" Said the women as she looked up at me, her silver eyes seemed to penetrate my soul as she started into my eyes.

"Yes Artemis." I said sitting beside her.

"No I am not Artemis I am her emotions, her other side if you will." I just nodded in understanding.

"Then were I her consciousness?" I asked her, she looked into horizon she slowly pulled the dear up and put it besides her not waking it up.

"Her consciousness is being put through hell Percy; she is barely able to hold the sky anymore." She said looking up into the ever fascinating sky.

"Don't worry we are on our way to her right now, can she hear me right now?" I asked her she just nodded; I stood up and shouted into the sky.

"Don't worry Arty I will be coming don't you worry, if you can just hold the sky for another day then I will take the burden from you!" I said to her, the Artemis made of emotions eyes widened considerably at what I had promised her.

"Percy what are you doing no demigod can just take the sky." Artemis said to me standing up, the dear woke up and hopped off into the garden.

"But I am no ordinary demigod you should now that for sure, but Artemis I now you can tell that I will save her no you both from the weight of the sky." I said stepping closer and taking her hand.

"I know Percy I know you will save us, but once you do I don't think both or sides can accept what you have done for us. I love you Percy but our years of warding off men is keeping me from actually saying I love you." She said in my chest as she started to cry, in the distance I could see the world starting to disappear into nothing ness.

"Don't worries I now you love me Eros's magic made sure of that and I love you even more than you love me. But I realize that you have not love any man and it is something new to you, I understand it will take time for you to truly love me as a whole. But don't forget I will come for you no matter what you should have seen what I did to the throne room when I found out." She giggled at the idea as she looked up at me, she slowly leaned in and so did I.

Just as our lips were about to touch the world vanished and I woke up, I woke up to the train stopping and a horn going off. I blinked a couple of time and sat up, I was crying for some reason I just whipped my eyes and got up from the car I used as my bed. I opened the door to find we were somewhere really hot, I looked and spotted the rest getting off so I just activated my invisibility and jumped off and followed them.

That is when I read I sign that said we were somewhere in New Mexico, I watched as all them walked forward then I noticed something odd Grover was with them. I though back really hard then notice Tracy never came like I was told. How did that happen.

'Oh she had chicken poxes just before they left so Grover came along instead.' Said Apollo in my head.

'Thanks for the info.' I said nodding giving him my thanks.

I watched them eat at some sort of coffee house people gave them strange looks, must be the mist hiding the bows. As I continued watching suddenly Grover dropped his coffee and starred off into the distance. They all turned to see the goat man almost fall unconscious; Nick caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

But then I noticed a group of skeletons walking towards the group, I just watch as I already interfered enough for the time. Just as the skeletons were on them a very load pig squeal ran through the town, the group made its way out of town as I followed.

Just as they were about to go into the forest a giant boar like huge ran through the tree line, the group managed to dodge it and the boar struck the skeletons nocking their bones somewhere else. The boar stopped long enough for me to see it, the Erymanthian boar stop and stare at them. Just then I charged them leading them out of town into the woods.

Once I got to them in noticed the boar was stuck in a giant snow bank and everyone was climbing on to it, then it hit me they were going to ride it to their next destination. As I got closer the boar suddenly got free and started to run into Nevada as I could tell. I tried to catch up and hop on but I was to slow as it sped away.

"Dammit now what do I do, if only I cold like fly or something." I said to myself.

'Boss you realize you can fly right?' B said to me.

'I can?' I asked.

'Yeah didn't you know yet?'

'No.'

'Well then now is a good time to learn then I guess, what you need to do is think of one of your powers and see yourself flying. But remember each power is a different flight type, your mothers or yours is used for battle and flight, Shadows is used for stealth, Light is used for speed, Fire is used for power output, Water is used for healing, Earth is used for defense, The constellations will let you summon the constellations for a short time for your use, Time is used to slow down others, Love is used for anyone to see you will develop stronger bonds with their lover, Dark Matter or Orders domain is control over matter better, and finally Sleep is for anyone to see you falls asleep even monsters.' He finished as I took it all in.

'You mean to say I have 11 options of different wings I can use when I fly?' He just nodded in my head.

'Well which ones can I use?' I asked aware that I couldn't use all those powers.

'Well you can only use Chaos's, Shadows, Light, Water, Fire, and a little Earth.'

'Okay I understand the others why earth?'

'Artemis blessing.' I nodded as I understood.

'Well let's begin with home sweet home; I'm going to use my mother's power.'

'Okay just ask if you need help, oh yeah the first transformation may hurt a little.' I just nodded as I thought about it.

I focused on myself flying while feeling about the power I could use in front of my mother's massive dam, like when I used my water powers to the extreme the first time. As I focused on it I felt a sudden massive pain on my back, it felt like my bones were breaking and healing faster than I could think. But I continued to pull little by little out of the lake in front of the dam. I felt my skin tare and bones mold as it continued on with the transformation.

After what seemed like forever I was on the ground panting as I slowly stood up, it felt like I had another arm attached to my back. As I looked back I was something I thought was a monster at first. It was my wings they almost were like dragon wings, pretty dam close they had scales on both sides and even had the little arms in the middle of the wing. I could even move the claw was a better word for hands, I could move them like hands fingers in all. I felt as if they were a new limb; I still had time so I decided to try something else out.

I used my water powers next but what happened confused me, the wing didn't retract or anything instead the flaps of the wing changed from their dragon scale to an ice like see through skin. I could even feel the cold run off them as I starred in aw then I wondered. I let the water power disappear and then jus the bones of the wings were left, like white bones that I could control were left over.

'So the power is just what lets me fly but the bones are there forever aren't they?' I said to B.

'Yep.' He said popping the p.

'Cool.' I said the suddenly the bones retracted into my body, I felt my back skin and found that the scars on my back acted as the sheaths for the bones. I could feel the slits that led into the pouches.

'Oh don't worry about breaking them either, they are real flexible so they won't break even if they are stabbed by a sword.' B said to me.

'Nice to know, but I have to get going soon so I'm going to fly my friend.' I said summoning my chaos wings as I call them. I tried a couple of flaps and felt myself lift off the ground a little, nice this is going to be fun. I flapped hard once and shot up into the air and screamed like a little girl, I regained myself as I flapped again and leveled out as I soured above the city.

Just in the distance I saw a trail of dust saying they were already super far ahead of me, I just flapped again and went faster. I was still invisible which was good didn't want to go scarring any poor mortals, as I continued on I admired the sights and view I got for this height. At times I would just star in awe as the sky was, I even took a short nap for a little as I flew on.

By the time I caught up with the group they were by a massive junkyard, but it was in the shape of a delta or Δ which made me suspicious. As I got even closer I started to circle the group like a giant vulture looking for food, but then I noticed a limo out front of the junkyard. I could smell the perfume from here which made me mad, why was she here.

As I saw Nick exit the limo it started to drive off but not on my watch, I flew a hundred feet up and fell from the air. As I fell through the air I activated B and felt the armor on my legs harden, nice I could fall out of the sky and not get hurt. As I got closer I flung my legs forward smashing into the middle of the limo, I didn't even feel it. My wings were still our and the group was gone so I turned visible, the limo tiers popped and the middle smashed all the way into the ground.

Then out stepped Aphrodite who was with Ares at the time, I frowned at the both as I spoke.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite I thought gods couldn't interfere with quests, by the way nice limo." I said stepping off the wrecked vehicle, and pulling my wings back into my back.

"Jackson." Said Ares, who looked like he wanted to strangle me on the spot.

"Don't worry Percy I didn't help them I just gave them a warning so don't worry, and nice cloak." She said winking at me Ares didn't notice, I just narrowed my eyes and walked past them.

"Aphrodite by the way if you mess with my love life, by making any of my lovers die or anything you will have hell to pay this I swear on the Styx." I said walking to the entrance of the junkyard, she seemed to pale at this comment as I walked into the place.

"Note taken." I heard her say as they both flashed out with the wrecked limo, I turned invisible again as I caught up with the group as they continued walking in.

Just as we were about to the exit a massive earthquake happened, suddenly a giant pile of garbage started to move an out stepped Talos.

"Shit." I all I said when it stood up and started coming towards us, the others went into battle mode. Zoë and Bianca started to fire arrows at it eyes but it did nothing, Thalia and Nick started to use their powers to bring lighting down on the metal behemoth. I just watched hoping to not get caught in it but that was until I heard Bianca say something.

"Guys there is a hatch on the bottom of it left foot, if you guys distract it for a second I can get inside." She said running off to attack.

"The one lost in the land without rain." I repeated, oh no I had to protect her. I ran to her just as she went for the hatch but I was too far away. The foot was coming down as Bianca was underneath it; time seemed to slow down as I ran as the foot got closer.

I ran as closer time seemed to stop in my mind, 'I couldn't let her die no way I could. Not in this world could I let her die right in front of me.' I thought as time stood still. I activated A will my full power going to Earth wings the Armor grew faster than I could think, the dirt brown wings that had grass on them sprouted from it giving it the look of a devil that assented to heaven.

I ran faster and faster I could make it, just in time I jumped at her in this slowed down time. I wrapped my arms around he like a hug and the wings wrapped around me and her like a cocoon. She curled up in the fetal position as I did, just as small as my chest.

Then the foot hit me as I was still in the air with her wrapped up in my protective cocoon. The foot smashed me into the ground with a force enough to break every bone in my body, but since I used the armor I held strong but it still hurt like a mother fucker. He didn't stop there either he continued to stop on me and my cocoon twelve times. I was on my elbows and knees making sure I wasn't crushing Bianca as each foot came down.

I used what seemed all my power to reinforce my wings as the blow shoved me into the ground, deeper and deeper into the ground. Bianca just lay in the fetal position, her body only inches from mine as the powerful blows continued. The dirt parted against my wings as I sank in the ground, Bianca just held her eyes shut thinking she died. My wings felt brittle at the last few strikes as he continued, but finally it ended.

Once he did he stepped off me pushing me father into the ground, I laid there for a second as Bianca thought I was a devil coming to claim her soul.

"Did I die?" She asked looking at my helmet of the fire demon; I still was in control I had to deactivate this soon. But I felt my arms and legs were on the verge of breaking as I felt the cracks in the bone heal as the darkness healed me.

"No you're not dead were just buried in the ground, don't worry I wouldn't ever let you die Bianca." I said in my normal voice as I flopped to the side inside my personal crater the Talos had made. As I rolled off her she wrapped her arms around my neck coming with me as I rolled onto my back, she was light to this body. I felt the sunlight stream in as she lay on my chest crying that I saved her.

Everyone ran over as Talos was distracted with something Nick had created out of water, I lay on my back in the middle of the crater with a hunter crying on my seven foot tall body. I looked at my wings to find the earth had changed into a hard metal, as I released the wings the bones went back into my body as I release ragged breath as the healing of my bones was still taking place.

The metal that was on my wings just fell to the ground in a heap of steel and other metals, as I lay there the others slid down the walls of the crater trying to get to me. Once everyone was there they gasped to see my armor, as Bianca still cried in happiness as she lived.

"Your that guy that killed the Nemean Lion weren't you?" Asked Thalia as Zoë ran over to check on Bianca as she continued to cry, I could tell Zoë knew that it was me but I guess she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yes I was but you must leave I can't stay in control much longer, you must leave." I said in my demonic voice as I stood up, they backed up as my huge stature overlooked all of them with ease. In truth I was going to give A control to rampage on the Talos prototype, as long as he didn't hurt any the quest member in the process.

"But-." Thalia started as Talos crushed the last water dude and was coming our way.

"Go you can't harm him there should be a truck over by the exit, take that and go to the hoover dam I will meet up with you there. Go now or I won't be able to destroy this monster of a machine." I said jumping up the crater wall, the other got the message asking no more questions but Zoë climbed after me.

"Percy this thing will kill you it isn't like monster it won't fall after one good strike, you can't beat it even if you are the son of Chaos." She whispered the last part; I felt a twinge of pain in my heart when she did.

"Don't worry I will live, of I won't be able to call myself the lover of the great Zoë Nightshade. Now go or you will get caught in the power I will release, this thing pissed me off almost killing Bianca." I said then kneeled down but I was the same height as her almost, a little talker. I just felt my helmet peel away and reveal my face, I smiled and kissed her on the head the just seemed to cry a little as I pushed her to the direction of the others.

"Take care love." I whispered as the helmet slid back and I stood up, Talos only three of his steps away.

'Okay A it is all yours.' I thought as my mind faded to black.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Just as the quest member were on the road and driving away a massive wave of pure terror was felt from the junkyard of the gods. They looked back at the junkyard as they drove away, storm clouds forming over head of it. Lighting thundered across the sky in large amounts as the ground shook from the massive bolts as they struck the ground. Thalia felt the power over the sky complete fall out of her hands and too someone else.

Just then a dark bubble started to expand from the junkyard, it came closer and closer. Zoë knew it was the king's Room power Percy had, as the black half sphere was coming closer Zoë sped up faster. The blackness came so close it was nearly touching the truck just then it stopped as it completed the bubble, the quest members all let out a sigh of relief as they narrowly escaped the bubble. On the inside was a different story altogether though.

After the bubble completed itself Percy's armor suddenly changed, the claws on his hands grew longer and the blade tail let out Soul Reaper to its full length. Black veins seemed to grow from the armor to the skull like blood vessel or black liquid; razor sharp teeth grew from the helmet making it even more menacing. But everything grew almost sharper, but the biggest changed was the black eyes sockets they had black smoke poor out of them then red eyes open in them.

The eyes looked like reptile eyes but they were a dark red color to them, just then the scales grew on the helmet and completing it making it look like a real monster. The wings shot out of his back as he used his Chaos powers but then all the sudden his back started to morphed and bones snapped and broke and regrew a second set of wing bones shot out of his back. They were only slightly smaller than his other but right below them the bones morphing into two sets of wings only inches apart from each other.

His second set caught on fire as he used both his Fire wings and the Chaos ones, the wings looked like a demon had descended to strike this poor machine down in its place. The heat radiating off the wings was so hot metal a foot away started to melt, he activated both Eternal Bonds and Crimson sky. Both blades with their newest attributes on the green fire seemed almost back and the vibrating water seemed to vibrate the air.

Once everything was in place A finally attacked, he used the force of both sets of wings to propel himself strait into Talos. The metal was so thick it started to melt a little but it held strong against the heat, as he hit Talos's chest Talos took a step back from the force as A planted both feet vertical in his chest. As he did A ran both arm blades across his chest, he pushed off with such force he knocked Talos on his back.

As the giant fell a large rumble ran through the ground, A smiled and flew up even higher. He knew Percy's body couldn't take much more of this power for the time being. He flew into the air higher and higher until he reached the peak of Kings Room, he hovered for a second both sets of wings flapping for a second. Then he turned upside down and flew with all his speed strait to where Talos was waiting.

From a distance it looked like a meteor was falling form the sky as the wings of fire and Chaos left behind a trail of fire and dark smoke. The fire then turned Green as he went even faster strait toward Talos, the heat was so intense the all the metal in the junk yard started to melt into giant heaps. In the last second A twirled and planted all three blades Eternal Bonds, Crimson Sky, and Soul Reaper into the chest of the robot.

But the force of the impact and heat at the time created an explosion the decimated anything within a hundred yards of were Percy landed. Molten metal flowed into and all around Percy in the crater he had created from the impact. What was left of Talos was only the severely melted head and feet of the robot, the molten metal started to pool in the crater forming a giant metal bowl.

A flew out of the crater and watched as the metal slowly filled the carter covering the remains of Talos. A deactivated the Kings Room as he felt Percy's body was strained to its max, from all the power output. When the bubble disappeared he retracted the second set of wings into his back putting out the fire, leaving the Chaos ones left. After that A flew for a while until he found a little oasis for Percy to rest.

He landed by the water as he retracted the first set of wings; he walked into the water until he was about waist deep then deactivated the armor. The skin on the skull retracted back to the armor and the veins disappeared, the claw and other things retreated back to their original armor type. Just after that the armor turned back into the hoodie form, Percy's body fell into the water only to have it steam as he fell in from the intense heat.

As he sunk in the water Percy stayed unconscious as he hit the bottom of the small pond of water, the water finally cooled him off as he lay there unconscious.

**LINE BREAK: ONE HOUR LATER**

Percy woke up by the sight of a fish staring at him; it didn't say anything as it continued to stare at him.

'Hello.' Percy thought.

'Hello young master what is a child of the sea doing so far inland.' The fish said swimming around him as Percy stood up.

'Nothing really just following some people, thanks for letting me use your lake to regain some energy.' Percy said as he looked around.

'No problem sir, just make sure you don't get to hurt or your parents will worry.' The fish said before swimming off, what the fish said made Percy hurt a little on the inside. He thought he never had time to actually morn his mother death as he floated to the top of the small pond.

Once he was out he used his compass to find Zoë and Bianca, the strange thing was they weren't on the ground instead they were in the air. They were moving to San Francisco as far he could tell, after Percy secured they were safe he looked at my map that he used to hunt down demigods for Artemis. Percy found her in a strange place that seemed to be above the city of San Francisco, but her dull silver glow showed she was nearly drained of all or her energy.

He had to do something fast or she wouldn't make it more than another hour, he thought and finally thought of something. He summoned his backpack which got lost somewhere; he fumbled around inside his endless storage container until he ran across one of his last three war goods. It was the pelt of the Nemean Lion, its golden fur simmered in the hot son of the desert.

He got a small fire started on the ground with some dried wood by the oasis from old dead trees, once the fire got big enough he threw in the pelt.

"For Artemis let's hope this is enough of a power boost for you to last a while longer." He said as the pelt suddenly light a fire and disappeared into the wind, he quickly looked at the map to find her glow had raised a good amount showing him that it helped a lot.

"Well then let's go." He said as he activated his wing to find a second set of bones come out with it, he freaked out a little.

'A what the Fuck is this?' He mentally screamed at the armor.

'Oh that well funny story, I used my power to make you grow another of your sets of wings.' He said as if he was backing away from me as he said it.

'Wait did you just say "sets" of wings?'

'… Yeah.' Percy kind of flipped a little for a second them recomposed myself.

'How many sets can I have at max.' Percy said getting right at the point.

'Three right now, but sooner or later you will reach your body's max of five sets of wings. But they can't be the same power on each one only one power type per wing. You can still use one at a time just fold the other one in your back an you will be good.' He didn't say another word as he folded back his second set or wings.

As soon as he thought he was good Percy summoned his water wings to help heal him as he flew, to his surprise water flew from the oasis and made the wings wrapping around the bones. He guessed the elements worked like that, if it was fire it would come from a fire as it was much more energy efficient than creating fire wings. It must have been why the water wings were so easy to make with water nearby.

As Percy flew off into the direction he knew he would reach the city about a hour after the quest he only wished he wasn't too late.

**LINE BREAK:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I felt a sudden power increase as I sat thinking if this was going to be my last moments on this planet, the power felt amazing on my tired muscles. My body felt a little better as it washed over me. I could only think of a few people who would do something like that, the first one was Percy as it came to mind. Always caring for me even if he is hundreds of miles away, then my mind temporally forgot about the idea as it drifted to the dream I had with Percy in it.

It seemed so life like and I can't believe I lied about that being my emotions not my conscious we almost kissed to, I don't know why but when I saw he black and white eyes with the several small rivers of colors flowing through them. His black hair that looked like it could never be tamed. His sent that smelled like sweet berry and almost like space itself that made me week in the knees. His smile which seemed to drive away any worry away like it was noting.

His toned and tan muscles that would make any women drool over him in his later years, and from the bulge his pants I coul-

'What am I thinking I am a maiden goddess I shouldn't have these thought right now, I am holding up the sky let's focus.' I thought to myself as I shook my head focusing on the task at hand.

'Hurry up Percy.' I thought one last time before I completely focus on the task.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**

**-If i should make a book to of this after Chapter two same story just another book (I was wondering if you guys are okay if i should keep it on this one or should just contiue upload chapters to this one not another one?)**


	25. Mount Othrys, Domains, They Find Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 39,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA Olympics)**

**Things Reviewed:**

**-Poseidon and Athena are going to get together (sorry if you don't like it.)**

**-Bianca will get a bow but it won't be Percy's though it will be a gift from him.**

**LAST TIME:**

_ARTEMIS POV:_

I felt a sudden power increase as I sat thinking if this was going to be my last moments on this planet, the power felt amazing on my tired muscles. My body felt a little better as it washed over me. I could only think of a few people who would do something like that, the first one was Percy as it came to mind. Always caring for me even if he is hundreds of miles away, then my mind temporally forgot about the idea as it drifted to the dream I had with Percy in it.

It seemed so life like and I can't believe I lied about that being my emotions not my conscious we almost kissed to, I don't know why but when I saw he black and white eyes with the several small rivers of colors flowing through them. His black hair that looked like it could never be tamed. His sent that smelled like sweet berry and almost like space itself that made me week in the knees. His smile which seemed to drive away any worry away like it was noting.

His toned and tan muscles that would make any women drool over him in his later years, and from the bulge his pants I coul-

'What am I thinking I am a maiden goddess I shouldn't have these thought right now, I am holding up the sky let's focus.' I thought to myself as I shook my head focusing on the task at hand.

'Hurry up Percy.' I thought one last time before I completely focus on the task.

**NOW: (one hour later Percy just arrived I San Francisco group just sent Grover with the cow thing back to Olympus.)**

**PERCY POV:**

I landed just outside San Francisco letting my poor aching back rest, contrary to belief flying kind of stinks. I got attacked by a flock of birds for no possible reason; I think Zeus has something against me flying in his domain. By the way I think I'm going to have to explain all this somehow to the Olympian council, which I haven't thought of anything yet. As I strolled through town I tried and absorb as much light, shadow, and water while I walked to where the rest of the group was.

I figured they were going to Mount Othrys seeing as it was the titans home field and it was were Atlas was imprisoned under the sky. As I walked I checked my energy I was about up to twenty percent now, fucking A used up every little ounce of it. I checked and every lake in from of each dam was sucked dry. As I walked I kept buying water bottles and pouring them all over me so I could recharge quicker.

As I walked I used my map and found the quest members over in someone's house, I quickly shadow traveled which drained me to fifteen percent power. I didn't care seeing as I was caught up with them, I just sat on the roof of the building watching the sun reach for the Horizon but once it touched I felt a massive amount of mist come from one direction. I looked to see it come from Mount Othrys I guess the gate to go in had finally opened, just then the quest member funneled out of the house and got in the dudes car.

But when I saw the dude I noticed he looked like Annabeth a lot, my guess she was somewhat related to him. As they got in activated my invisibility and hopped on the top of the car, not making a noise when I did. Hell I didn't even feel the car go up and down as I got on, I would make the hunters proud.

Once they started to drive I sat down not wanting to fall off, as we went for a while we finally reached a forest at the base or Mount Othrys. They all fielded out and started to run to the entrance of the mountain, I jumped off and ran after them. Once we reached a heavy mist spot I noticed Zoë looked pale, and then it hit me this was her old home. She hasn't been her in over 2000 years, she must be thinking of how her family will treat her.

As they walked forward they suddenly disappeared like a clear wall swallowed them, I walked forward into the wall of mist. I suddenly found myself at a garden that seemed almost unreal, the other were also starring in awe as they saw the flowers that covered every color. As I walked forward looking at the flowers I caught sent of something not so good. I looked forward about a hundred feet to see a tree covered in golden apples, something told me if I took a bight of them it would be the best thing I had ever tasted.

"Hello Zoë." Came a voice with venom in it as it said her name, I looked to find three women that looked kind of like Zoë but at different ages.

"Hello sisters, how are you doing today?" She said with the same amount of venom as they did, they didn't seem to notice as they looked over us and their eyes landed on me.

"Good you traitor, I thought we told you never to come back to this place. Boy uncloak yourself too, it is not nice to try to hide from us." I just was at amazement as I uncloaked with my disguise on, the other seemed like they were about to jump out of their short when Zoë spoke again.

"You did indeed sisters but I have come to rescue my mistress from our fathers burden." She said unsheathing a knife from her back, the sisters stepped away as Landon hissed at her. She turned to the dragon and slowly walked forward as she put the knife away.

"Zoë don't." I said she just looked at me like she got this in the bag.

As she walked forward no one seemed to breathe not even the sisters, she walked within striking distance of Landon as she mummed things to him.

"Landon you remember me right, its Zoë I used to feed you by hand when I was growing up here don't tell me you forgot." Many of his one hundred heads seemed to rear back but only a couple lowed them as she petted him on the head. Everyone was not breathing as this happened, not even the sister had seen Landon let someone other than their father and mother pet him.

"That a good dragon now we don't want the apples we just want around you to get to father is that okay." The dragon seemed to nod at her with all of his heads as it curled around the tree again.

Zoë motioned for us to hurry up while she had it in control, the sisters didn't say anything as we went around Landon. Zoë quickly fallowed behind me as the sisters were left in awe at what just happened.

"You smell like rotten meat now." I said playfully as we ran up the hill to the forming temple at the top. She just punched me in the arm as we continued to run, she though did sniff herself and look like she wanted to throw up. As we got closer I could make out a marble floor surrounding the top of the mountain, the wall were magically reforming at the same time.

"This isn't supposed to be here, this sis supposed to be nothing but dust and rock." Said Zoë as we continued to run to it.

Just as we got to it I noticed Annabeth tied up to a rock outside the entrance of the reforming building. I scanned the area and notice a tired looking Artemis under a column made of storm clouds, but just before Zoë, Bianca, and I got to her we heard a devilish laugh come from behind us.

"Looks like you got here just in time to witness the death of a goddess, heroes." Said a ten foot tall Atlas, as he lumbered out of the building wearing a silver business suit. By this time Thalia and Nick had Annabeth untied and were healing her with some nectar.

"Hello father how are you're doing?" Zoë said with malice in her voice, Atlas just chuckled at her.

"Good daughter very good indeed, you see getting the weight of the sky off my back really helps. Since your misters took the burden from that demigod over there I think she will serve as a good replacement." He said as Zoë pulled out her bow ready to attack, just then he starred at me and frowned.

"So you are the one who sent Perses back to the underworld, I head you were a demon of sorts but I can see that you are a mere demigod." He said pulling out a spear made of a golden metal; it was etched with markings and other things.

"I am no mere demigod that is for sure Atlas, why don't you make it easier for us and just crawl back under the sky." I said summoning Soul Reaper and planting it in the ground to my right; I knew he knew this blade and its history.

"You seem to surprise me demigod, I guess I will have Kronos have a look at you." He said twirling his spear and his suit turned into thick battle armor.

"Atlas if you would leave Archos alive he will be of great use to us, he almost has the strength of a minor god he can hold your burden while we capture more gods." We all turned to see Luke, on the side of the wall to the building. He had out Back Biter which was almost a smaller version of Soul Reaper.

"Luke is that you?" Asked Thalia, his eyes went wide as he saw her. Nick and her were carrying Annabeth somewhere safe as we were talking to Atlas.

"T-Thalia I thought you were a tree?" He sputtered as he walked closer to her, but as he got closer Nick drew his sword which made Zoë flinch.

"Don't get closer Luke, she is on our side. She was rescued after you poisoned her tree, that is why we got the golden fleece." He said giving Thalia Annabeth as she walked off to the side were a rock wall was.

"Nick your looking good." He said raising Back Biter into a fighting stance, Artemis still looked like she was in another world. She must have been so exhausted she sealed her emotions to focus on holding the sky.

"Bianca help Thalia and Nick fend off Luke, Zoë and I will take on Atlas." I said to her, she just nodded and ran over to Thalia drawing her bow to aim at Luke.

"Not a wise choice boy." Atlas said as he struck as me with a wide swing, with his large stature I thought he was going to be slow boy was I wrong.

I ducked just in time for the blow to almost cut my hair, Zoë backed up to were Artemis was and started to fire arrows. The others were slowly driving Luke back as they fought, but since he was such a good fighter they all were on their A game. As I ducked and dodged I slashed with Soul Reaper which I held like any other sword, as it sliced at him it was deflected blow after blow.

Silver arrow sometimes sprouted in the chinks of Atlas's armor as I continued my on slot, with my current amount of power I could only do so much. I gave a fury of attacks as I continued he blocked them with ease, not even attacking once. Just then he started to push me into defending with only my sword, not giving me enough time to activate either of my shields. I felt sweat poor down my back as my hoodie seemed to get heavier.

He then finally landed a blow on me; he twirled his spear around and hit me right through my block. The blow sent me flying in the air gasping for air, as I hit the ground I rolled to my feet within an instant and put Soul Reaper away. I then activated both Crimson Sky and Eternal Bonds. Zoë during this time suddenly took a turn for the worst, all the color seemed to fade from her tan body. Atlas was just standing there giving me time to go over, I did without a second look back.

"Zoë what's wrong." I said as I slid to her side, she felt like she was on fire. Then I looked at her hand, a small cut on the palm was green and looked really infected. My thoughts drifted to Landon but he hadn't bitten her she only petted him.

"I got poisoned by Landon on accident; I cut my hand on his head when I petted him. I didn't want to tell you that it happen-." She suddenly fainted and fell asleep, I checked her hear beet to find it still there. Then Atlas decided to attack again, his furry of strikes grew stronger as I blocked and dodged.

"Looks like you're a little late demigod." Atlas said as he stabbed at my head, I took a quick glance over at the others to find Luke pressed up against the cliff by the temple. Thalia suddenly thrust her spear which caught him in the gut, sending him over the cliff.

"Guys need some help, Bianca look after Zoë she is injured with poison." I shouted over to them, they came running to my rescue. Nick took up my right as Thalia took up my left, Bianca ran over to Zoë to see if she was alight.

With our new arsenal of demigods we started to attack and push Atlas back with a furry of strikes from every direction. But I made a big mistake I attack like an X with both shield/swords, as the strike met the spear on its side. The blades blew back throwing both of my arms up, Atlas then kicked me in the chest making me fly back in the air. My foot hit a rock twirling me in the air, I landed on my chest and sliding another twelve feet.

I could feel a rib cracked but since my power was so low it healed a lot slower than normal, just as I got onto one knee I looked up to find Atlas rearing back going to throw the spear. I didn't have time to react as he let go of the golden weapon, it flew straighter than any bullet or arrow. But what happened next made time stop literally Zoë pushed me out of the way.

It all happened in slow motion the spear tip hit her lower abdomen, as it did blood spurted on my face. It sank in as she was flown back from the force of the blow, I watched in a world without noise. An all encasing silence other than Zoë getting pieced by the spear as it slowly drove into her gut.

Only the ripping of the flesh as it sank deeper and deeper into Zoë's belly. It came out the left side of her spine barley missing it, blood spurted out of her back as it caught on her making her fly back.

She flew still in slow motion strait into a rock wall were it stuck in the wall, I didn't even wait until it hit the wall. The pain of the cracked rib didn't register in my mind as I ran forward as she had wide open eyes, as the pain surged though her body. I got there just as Nick and Thalia turned around; I grabbed the spear to pull it out to find I couldn't even wiggle it a little. Even though only an inch of the spear stuck in the wall, but it was enough to hold the spear in the wall.

Blood seemed to run along the wound as Zoë stared blankly at me as everything registered in her mind. I yanked at the spear with all my might as it didn't move, that is when Atlas laughed.

"You like it body it is a enchantment only the owner of the weapon can lift the weapon." He said as Nick and Thalia stood in shock, he didn't attack them as I continued to struggle to pull it out.

"Stay focused on my voice Zoë don't you dare close your eye don't you dare." I said as my arms veins were bulging and all my muscles strained from pulling, my palms started to tear from my grip on the spear. Skin began to split and blood dripped from my palms but still no movement.

"Percy its okay just let me go, it was said in the prophecy a child dies by their parent's hand." She said as a little blood trickled down her mouth, tears poured down my face as I continued to pull on the spear. He pale skin a deathly shade of white, her black eyes seemed to dull into dark grey.

"No I'm not letting you go." I said with a sob as my arms burned from sheer exhaustion from the work, blood covered the spear around her wound and my hands didn't have skin on them anymore but I continued to pull.

"Hey its okay I will always be with you okay don't forget okay, I will always be by your side in here." She said the last part with a smile as she poked my heart, then her body went limp. I just stopped the scene was in my head burning into my memory; the pain in my body didn't feel like anything to the scene in my mind.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed as I grabbed the spear and tugged on the spear my hands slipping from all the blood. Then as the tears burned my face, palms bleeding, overall sadness, something in me snapped as grabbed the spear on last time.

Atlas just chuckled and stepped forward on step then he stopped, as he felt a wave of something he had only experienced once in his life happened. Not because he wanted to because he couldn't move, something that every creature on this earth possess. A wave of cold air suddenly seemed to blow onto everyone as he stopped, just staring at Percy's back. Even the strongest being possess this feeling, it is one that can control people or even nations, Fear.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy stood still one arm on the spear; he just suddenly gripped the spear as it shattered in grip alone. Atlas stood still as he could no longer control his body like he was a mere mouse being hunted by a lion. Zoë fell from the wall and into Percy's arms; he gently laid her on the ground his back still facing Atlas.

Percy's hair was ice blue with its normal black color underneath the layer of thin ice blue ice in his hair. The air almost seemed to get dry and cold as the water in the air seemed to flow to him, his hoodie almost seemed to change into ice armor but it kept flashing back and forth almost as if it was choosing but it finally stopped on the hoodie.

Percy took off Eternal Bonds in its shield form; he put it about a foot above Zoë and let it go. Instead of falling on her it floated, a low hum coming from it. Just then water in a half oval completely covered Zoë's body, the water remained liquid as it spread all over her in the oval bubble of water. A small tube that had no water in it connected her mouth to the air, Percy just nodded and stood up suddenly a sentence was heard in the air in a wary voice.

"To control the endless seas of motion one must first experience the stopping of their world, this can only be achieved over the feeling of pure loss." Said the voice as it rang in the air, no one seemed to move as Percy turned around.

His eyes looked of an endless ocean of crystal clear liquid like a deadly storm around him as he was the center; behind him you could see the bubble of water healing Zoë's wound at a rapid rate. Suddenly Percy's first set of wings shot out at their full length, which is ten feet on each side. Water started to form on the wings like a thin sheet of ice, just as a millimeter of water formed it froze them more water started to flow on top of it.

In a mere ten seconds a good inch of ice completely covered the wings but the thing was the ice was a deep dark blue. The ends of the wings were only a millimeter working up to the inch of ice; Percy stepped forward for a second and suddenly jumped at Atlas kicking him in the chest.

Atlas flew back faster than he could think into the side of the temple, breaking through the wall with easy as he smashed into the rock wall stopping. A crater almost formed around his body as cracks in the rock spread almost threating to break by the force of Percy's kick.

Percy didn't follow instead his eyes turned back to normal and his wings melted and the bones retracted. He blinked for a second before looking around him; Atlas coughed up a large amount of golden blood as he got up.

"Percy what was that?" Asked Bianca as she ran up, taking a glance at the healing Zoë as Atlas fell to the ground face first.

"Looks the door to control my domains of the seas and any liquids opened up, but only a little. I can only use it for a couple of seconds." He said to her as she starred in awe, he didn't realize what he said was something that even most gods say.

"Listen to me, protect Zoë she still has a heartbeat but it is faint so be careful. I have a idea but I need you to protect her until this is over." He didn't wait for a response as he ran over to Artemis as Zoë was still healing in the bubble of super healing water.

"Artemis are you there!" He shouted snapping the goddess out of her trance.

"Percy your finally here thank the gods, Atlas is-." He stopped her with.

"Atlas is injured at the time and I used to much power, give me the sky. Only you can force him back under the sky." Not waiting for a response he started climbing under the sky.

"No Percy not even you will last a minute you will die!" She screamed at him as he knelt right beside her.

"Don't worry, this won't be able to kill me trust me on that." Before he took the weight of the sky he took off his hoodie and threw it in front of Artemis.

"Put on my hoodie it will give you power to help you kick this bastards ass." He said before pushing up on the sky and pushing Artemis out from underneath the sky with his foot.

Instantly the sky pushed Percy back to his knees, the pain like nothing he had felt before. His body felt like it was burning which was an old memory that he forgot when Gabe used to burn him, but since he got Hestia's blessing he didn't feel burning anymore. His bones creaked at the pressure of the sky on his shoulders.

The pain was so much he couldn't even scream in pain, it was even worse that when the domains were injected into his body. But Percy held strong as the sky pushed his mortal body to the ground, with a force greater than the Talos statue did. Sweat poured down his body as the sky crushed him, his vision blurry from all the power he used. But he stood steady as the sky crushed him.

The magic alone felt like his body was going to explode under it; suddenly he felt his head tingle as he saw a black streak of hair suddenly turn white. The force above him was taking so much out of him it was ageing him little by little.

Artemis at this time was decimating Atlas into the ground a furry of silver surrounded Atlas showing that she was going faster than Percy had yet to achieve. She wore the hoodie which did give her a needed power boost, thanks to A and B lending her some of theirs. But the hoodie wasn't a hoodie anymore; instead it was a silver hunting outfit with leather armor on it. Perfect for fast and easy maneuvering while fighting.

Just as Percy felt his consciousness waning Atlas suddenly got flung on his back and was sliding over to Percy. Percy just used the last of his strength to stand up under the sky as Atlas slid his way, just as Atlas hit Percy by sliding into him Percy dropped the sky onto the titan. The sky smashed into the titans back throwing Percy to the side like a ragdoll; he just slid right over to Bianca and Zoë who was still in the bubble of healing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Atlas screamed as he put the sky back on his rightful back, Artemis came running over to Percy whose body was steaming from the sky. His disguise was long gone, as his stands of white hair hovered in his bangs.

"You will pay demigods you will pay; Kronos will destroy you with a flick of his wrist!" He screamed as got into his usual position under the sky. Golden blood dripped from the hundreds of small cuts all over his body.

"You shut the hell up!" Artemis yelled as no one was paying him any attention, she turned back her attention to the smoking Percy at her feet.

His eyes were closed as his body steamed from the sky on his body; his section of hair that had turned white almost seemed to complete his look. It almost seemed to contrasts with his eyes perfectly, making it look pretty badass.

"Percy you they're?" Artemis asked patting his face a couple of times, Annabeth was back leaning on Thalia's shoulder. Nick was munching on a piece of Ambrosia healing all the cuts he had, he offered some to all the others who gladly accepted it.

He got a pained expression on his face then coughed very roughly, smoke coming out of his mouth as he did. About a minute he continued this until he opened his eyes; he looked around him as he tried to focus on what had just happened.

**PERCY POV:**

"Hey." I whispered as my body aced from holding the sky, each muscle burned in pain but it slowly felt like it was cooling down.

"Oh gods you scared us there for a moment." Artemis said helping me sit up my acing body, just them my thoughts went to Zoë. I looked to my right to see her body completely healed still in the bubble, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah at least that is over I don't think I could have lasted much longer under the sky in my state." I said trying to stand up but finding my body unmoving to my will, my muscles didn't want to do anything for a while.

"Yeah look at your body it started to burn up like if you ate too much Ambrosia, you won't be able to move for a while too. Seeing as I am barley able to move as is." Artemis said sitting down and laying down, everyone seemed like it was a good idea and sat down in their exhaustion.

"So what happened to Zoë, why is she in a healing chamber thing?" Asked Artemis staring at the sky, I just sighed and told her what happened. Once I was done the others had to convince her to stay seated and not go kill Atlas, she suddenly stopped then looked at me.

"Wait didn't the prophecy say one dies at a parent's hand?" He asked sitting back down, I just nodded and looked at Zoë revealing the truth to them.

"True is she did die, and when she did I snapped. But when I did snap it opened a door slightly to one of my domains. But when that happened, I gained power I had never would imagine a god would have, but I healed her just as her soul was leaving her body. I saw her soul leaving her body, but I got it working again with a quick work of water in the body. Her souls foot was still in the body as it started again, trapping her soul in the body as it healed." I took a breath.

"But her soul still has to return to the body which will take a couple of hours to a day at most, I can see souls of any demigod on the surface and can talk to them. Right now though I can see Zoë's soul slowly returning to its rightful place, to put it simply I cheated death by healing her in time." The others seemed stunned and tried to find something to say, Annabeth was at a loss of words for once in her life.

Artemis was thinking hard then seemed to nod in an answer she seemed to find or make up in her mind.

"So basically she did die."

"Yes."

"Which completed the prophecy."

"Yep."

"But you revived her body just as the soul was still inside a little and it stuck inside the body by her foot which is now slowly being put back into place to return her to normal.'

"Pretty much ya." I said as she seemed to brighten the suddenly hug me, I was happy but my body screamed in pain as she did. She saw me wince and let go, everyone played it off but Bianca who had a look of jealousy on her face.

"So wait what about Hades though, she died but she lived so where is he on this?" She asked blushing a little after the hug in front of others, I thought about it then was about to answer when I felt the shadows gather by a dark corner of the rock and out stepped Hades.

"Well speak of the Devil look who we have here, why are you here Uncle?" I said, I got a chuckle from everyone even Artemis who seemed to suppress it pretty well. He seemed to take a second to process what I had just said.

"You're going to hell for that." He said jokingly but sounded more of a threat than a joke.

"Yeah… so what is up come to bring Artemis back to Olympus?" I asked as I looked at the moon goddess.

"No I was wondering about a soul I felt die but in the process of dying was revived, I was trying to figure out what I should do since it has been the first one ever in my life time." He said as he summoned a chair made of shadows.

"Well one thing is for sure if you take her you will be sorry Uncle." I said in a serious tone as he eyed Zoë's body, he just stood steady at the threat and seemed to think it over.

"Well I do owe you for saving Bianca in the junkyard of Hephaestus; by the way he was a little mad you destroyed it." I just scoffed at him.

"I will give you this one since it is such a grey zone for me, but don't tell Zeus of he will do something to piss me off and claim her soul. By the way I am also here to transport you all to Olympus to talk about the quest also about you Percy." As he said my real name Annabeth and Nick got a puzzled look on their faces, like they remembered me but they didn't.

"Okay well I can't move that well and Artemis is out of power so I guess you shadow travel us all to Olympus throne room it will be easier. But I want you to put Zoë in Apollo's infirmary." I finished as stood up with wobbly legs, he just nodded and proceeded to shadow travel us all to Olympus throne room.

**OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM:**

When we got there I could see Zoë was taken by Apollo to the infirmary, Artemis had taken off my hoodie leaving her in her normal hunter outfit. Only three gods were there at the time as others teleported in hoping not to turn us into dust, well the others to be precise. Once Apollo returned every god was there but instead of their normal carefree looks they all looked dead serious, which confused me as Mr. D never looked serious.

Once Apollo seated himself Zeus finally spoke in a manner which he chose his words carefully.

"Percy Jackson Ranger of Olympus we thank you for going on the demigod quest, but we have other matters to discuss about the quest after we ask you a few questions." He said carefully, the gods motioned for the others to sit by their parents thrones. Thalia by Zeus, Nick by Poseidon, Bianca by Hades (has a temporary throne for the time being.)

"Percy Jackson you have not been entirely truthful to us when you were serving us, we have come to know that during your little battle in the junkyard of the gods you turned into something we had never seen. No magical armor that has ever been created can do that." He said motioning to a screen playing my battle in the junkyard.

"Percy we understand you come from a very shady background before Poseidon found you, but we are aware that no mere normal demigod form any god could to that in battle. Not even one of the big three demigods display that much power in battle, all we ask is that you tell us the truth." I could feel Artemis get wide eyed and look at me, same with Hestia in the Hearth as she watched.

Zeus looked at Hera as she nodded at what he said; my guess is she forced him to not blow me up since I was such an important asset to them. But with every breath I made I could Zeus's hand twitch like I was going to explode like a bomb, everyone else also looked on edge ready to attack me all except Hestia, Artemis, and Hera for some reason.

"I guess it is time I told you." I sighed, I looked at Hestia for a second like this is going to take a long time. She then summoned me a chair which I took gratefully and sat down ready to begin my long story.

"Well it all began in 1960 when my mother decided to finally have a child."

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	26. Story Time, Darkness, Prophecys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 46,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. (Team USA Olympics)**

**Things Reviewed:**

**-Poseidon and Athena are going to get together (sorry if you don't like it.)**

**-Bianca will get a bow but it won't be Percy's though it will be a gift from him.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Percy we understand you come from a very shady background before Poseidon found you, but we are aware that no mere normal demigod form any god could to that in battle. Not even one of the big three demigods display that much power in battle, all we ask is that you tell us the truth." I could feel Artemis get wide eyed and look at me, same with Hestia in the Hearth as she watched.

Zeus looked at Hera as she nodded at what he said; my guess is she forced him to not blow me up since I was such an important asset to them. But with every breath I made I could Zeus's hand twitch like I was going to explode like a bomb, everyone else also looked on edge ready to attack me all except Hestia, Artemis, and Hera for some reason.

"I guess it is time I told you." I sighed, I looked at Hestia for a second like this is going to take a long time. She then summoned me a chair which I took gratefully and sat down ready to begin my long story.

"Well it all began in 1960 when my mother decided to finally have a child."

**NOW:**

Over the story many of the Olympians showed many mixed emotions, for precautions they had Hestia take all the godly weapons while I told the story. I didn't tell them who my mom was or who I currently loved, or I would be dust regardless. When I told them who my real father was no one said a word as they looked at Poseidon with questions in their eyes. When I got to the part when my planet was attacked they were surprised seeing that they never thought other planets with life existed.

I still hadn't mentioned my mom just who I had met I like to keep the biggest surprises for last. When I told them I was actually born in 1961 and was it took over 35 years to transport me here most of the demigods looked at Bianca who was smiling since she wasn't the only demigod to traverse time. But when I mentioned getting blessed by Eros god of procreation and everything else to do with love, not a minor blessing either his full blessing they kind of flipped like when I told them Order the one of the original creators had adopted me.

"It makes so much sense now!" Aphrodite shouted as they all were yelling at me for answers, they didn't seem to notice.

"You met the god of procreation." Said Athena with a look for knowledge in her eye, just like Annabeth who was sitting at the step of her throne.

"Well yes and no, it was kind of like how Order made me his son like Poseidon did. I never really met him but he I do remember talking to him once, but I never actually met him. But my mother said he gave me his full blessing with a little something extra, she said it is supposed to activate when I turn sixteen in two years seeing as my birthday was a couple of days ago." I finished her eyes died down in disappointment.

"Then what about Order what about his blessing?" Asked Zeus with a surprising calm look on his face.

"His blessing was of the strongest to birth is he adopted me as I said but I still can use his powers for some reason. But as you see my features in my eyes match every blessing I have received so far." I finished he just nodded.

As there were no more questions I continued on with my story about when I was with my mother adoptive mother Sally. But all the female gods started to cry when I mentioned my abuse full life of every detail, Hestia had to calm me down as I remembered the past. Once the females calmed down I continued, about how I was living with Artemis or really stalking them for a couple of years until they found me when I battle the monster army.

"Wait what are you weapons now boy since over the years?" Asked Hephaestus, as I finished with describing the battle. Which some looked uncomfortable that I possessed that much power as a child.

"I have a totally of six weapons I like to use I have two daggers one made of iron from the deeps of Tartarus it can absorb souls of who it slays. My other one is one made of silver found on the moon (Found out Artemis got it from there to make it) it has an effect to leave a trail of silver dust in the air. My bow is a replica from the one Eros used, it has the effect to change pierce even through steal with ease a magical quiver comes with it." I said taking out the weapons laying them out on a table that was summoned in front of me, but I wasn't done yet.

"My other three are these two bracelets, the white one is Crimson Sky and the red one is Eternal bonds." I said gesturing to the bracelets as they turned into twin different colored eye shields, setting them down on the table.

"Wait what are you doing with two shields, shouldn't you have swords instead shields." Said Zeus, I could see everyone but Artemis nod.

"Well they have hidden blades in them." I said activating both blades the red blade shot from the white shield for Crimson sky and the black blade shot from Eternal bonds. Everyone looked intently at them as I swung them around and showed them how I attacked. Hephaestus took notes on each weapon as I pulled them out, like it was a science fare.

"But my newest one is Soul Reaper which I found on earth." I said pulling the massive blade from my back; all the gods seemed to shoot up from their seats looking at Ares.

"Why does he have that cursed blade Ares, you know we sealed it for a reason after Sparta fell." Zeus said looking like he was ready to punch his son, there was a silent argument and Zeus sat back down glaring at me while Ares winked at me. I put the last weapon of my arsenal on the table realizing I was ready for any situation.

As I sat back down I mentioned the years I spent following the hunters and my training but when I mentioned Orthos and Tia Athena's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Yes Athena what is it?" Zeus sighed looking at her.

"Yes well Percy as I am aware there are no such things as heaven hounds, and the only multi headed Hellhound is Cerberus so there is no way you could possibly have those animals." She said grinning at me like she found a hole in my story.

"No they are real and to prove I am right I will call them here, if that will prove Athena wrong." I said sitting down in my chair grinning at a red faced Athena.

"Fine, bring them." Zeus said almost like he was interested.

"Okay." I let out a high pitched whistle that ran through the room for a minute, nothing happened at first as Athena grinned at me. Only to be met a smile of insanity right back, which she flinched because of.

"Here they come." I said as the shadows and light gathered right behind me in two different spots. The shadow and light were so dark and bright it changed all the light in the room to a clear gray light, finally out stepped two of the biggest hounds that would probably exist.

Orthos and Tia just sat and lay by the sides of my chair as the hounds just lay down since they were almost as big as the Olympians large form. I just got up and pet them both as the rest gapped at my pets; Hades got up from his chair and came over to me.

"Percy these dogs are magnificent never have I seen a hound this big and be tame, but that scar on Orthos it reminds me of the one on Cerberus." He said as he walked around them examining them.

"That because Cerberus was the one who gave him that scar, he tried to mate with Tia by force. Orthos is her mate for their eternal life so he attacked Cerberus and he lost an eye because of it." I said rubbing Tia's snout as she seemed to closer her eyes enjoying it.

"Wait Orthos beat Cerberus in a fight?" Hades said looking at Orthos who had one eye open looking at him.

"Yeah he did." I said sitting back down as Hades did.

"Percy is Tia's coat silver?" Asked Athena getting out of her stupor of her being wrong.

"Yes and no it is kind of like the Nemean Lion pelt it is invincible just like Orthos's coat, but it just looks like that because it is natural for her to look like that. Order told me when she is pregnant her coat will shift colors to her mood." I said answering her question; Artemis seemed to drool at the thought of that kind of coat on her wall. But snapped right back out of it.

"So can I begin back on my story?"

"Yes please begin were you left off." Said Zeus.

So I began were I went to Olympus for the first time and my fate was being made by the Olympians. I left out the part where they talked about camp Jupiter cause the Greeks in the room, but they were ecstatic when I mentioned my fight with Perses for the first time. Well the demigods were hearing I battle and killed the titan of war.

After I got past the part of me leaving camp half-blood I went past camp Jupiter, I left out the part of the domains to but for later. I then talked about my years helping demigods and bringing them to the camps, Athena returned the memory of Nick and Annabeth about me when I was in camp. Annabeth seemed to blush about her past thoughts as they returned, but when I mentioned killing the Drakon I stopped and they asked questions again.

"Wait you killed it with Soul Reaper?" Asked Athena again.

"Yeah I did so far I have two souls I haven't used yet one of the Nemean Lion and the Drakon. But I can use the Drakon one as much as I want, here I will summon it for a while I guess he needs some leg room." I grabbed Soul Reaper and warned Orthos and Tia he wasn't a threat, then I summoned him.

I ran the blade into the ground only a foot but it had the desired effect, as soon as I did dust in the room started to gather in the middle of the room forming a giant skeleton of the dragon. In under a minute there stood a black Drakon ready to attack.

"Master why have you summoned me?" He asked in his ancient voice, which threw the gods through a loop.

"I have summoned you to make a demonstration for the gods, as of what the power of the sword can do." I said putting Soul Reaper back on the table I front of me, he just seemed to nod and walked behind me and slid right next to the hounds. They just made room by scooting to the right; they almost were so big they made up the whole throne room width.

Like a master of monsters I just sat in front of them my fingers crossed as my legs crossed to, looking like a mad man with the smile on my face. If I would have had two furry evil looking cats it so would have made a great picture for the history of Olympus. But I just continued on with my story about the quests and all that they already know but when I got to the part about my wings I showed them. Zeus almost flipped out when I had them, he didn't want any son or whatever flying in his domain.

But once he calmed down I got to the part about the junkyard, I still haven't told me my real mother or powers but I waited till the end. They all just simply watched the video of the battle; Ares looked impressed while the demigods looked at me like I was a real monster. But I guess you could say I was in the right sense a monster from another world. But when I finished with defeating Atlas and freeing Artemis from the sky I explain the streak in my hair.

"So I guess that is my story." I said letting out a breath but to me demise Athena rose her hand.

"Yes Athena?" I asked.

"You still never told us who your mother was and why the primordials aren't in contact with you anymore." At that question the room seemed to grow cold as my emotions seemed to come alive, the water in the room seemed to freeze, but Hestia stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Percy just tell them." She whispered in my ear as I tried to calm down, Artemis came over and helped her sit me down Bianca also helped as I shivered in rage built up over the years. But everyone else seemed to notice how Artemis didn't stab me even if saved her from under the sky.

"Just tell them its okay we are right here." Bianca said to me as she sat down by Tia Artemis seemed to join her ready to stop me if I acted up Hestia returned by the Hearth a couple of feet away. The gods just thought they were there to stop me if I went crazy like in the video.

"The primordials are all dead; they were killed by one of the first being in the universe. His name is Abyss he also killed my mother." I said they just stayed silent letting the information sink in, Athena as always was the first to react.

"How do you know this and we do not?" She asked which I guess no one but me and some others did.

"Because I am Perseus Jackson inheritor of the primordial domains of Procreation (Eros), Time (Chronos), Waters and the Seas (Pontus), the constellations (Uranus), Light and Day (Aether and Hemera), Darkness and Night (Erebus and Nyx), Void and Creation (Chaos), Energy and Matter (Order), Dreams and Sleep (Hypnos), Mountains and Terrain (Ourea)." I took a breath.

"I am champion of Hestia, son of Order and Poseidon, Rescuer of Artemis, Ranger of Olympus, Son of Sally Jackson, killer of Perses, Desolation of all monsters, killer of the Minotaur, current primordial of water and the seas, master of the Lyndon Drakon, master of Chaos's first creations Alpha and Beta (their real names), and blood child of Chaos creator of the universe." I finished while standing up in my seat waiting for a answer. They didn't even move a millimeter while they thought with eyes wide open, just then Zeus summoned his master bolt and fired it at me without a moment hesitation.

I just grabbed Eternal bonds from the table and as I jumped over slamming the blade into the marble in the throne room. In an instant a shield covered me and O everything behind me like a wall of an unbreakable metal. The bolt struck the wall as I left Eternal bonds in the ground, electricity seem to completely cover the wall trying to find a way to me only to fade away in a little spark.

When the smoke cleared I stood in front of Hestia, Artemis, and Bianca. I trapped them with Crimson Sky in a shield so they couldn't get out, I didn't want them to get caught in this spat at the time. Both goddesses' pushed on the shield trying to break through it but it didn't give to them as they tried to protect me. Zeus was off his throne in full battle armor while the others just looked back and forth from me and him.

"Zeus, remember your oath to him. We don't want one of the children of Chaos on our bad side." Hera said standing up beside her husband; he just starred on as the shield seemed to gleam a little from the sun.

"But his power is too much plus he can only use one of his domains if we all try to attack him we can kill him. The domains will go to us if we do, that way we will be stronger than the primordials ever were." Zeus said his eyes blinded by the power in front of him, all my other weapons had returned to my full back sheath and I had Soul Reaper out.

Orthos and Tia had gotten the bubble shield Artemis, Hestia, and Bianca were in and picked it up in one of Orthos's mouths. Both hounds put them on the ground a little farther back and sat lay on both sides of the ball, Fang the Drakon was sitting in front of them protecting them if anything got past me. The three were banging on the bubble shouting my name.

"Percy don't you can't even fight a minor god at this time!" Screamed Hestia as she pounded harder on the bubble but it still didn't give.

"Zeus pull back even if did kill me Abyss is still coming to this planet to retrieve my mother's domain from me, and if you kill me it will all but make his job easier." I said walking closer to the barrier.

"Like Abyss could kill us the Olympians, bah you spout foolishness." He said rearing back his master bolt; I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

The room dropped to about twenty degrees, the water in the room instantly froze in the room. I could feel Poseidon trying to raise the temperature but failing as my patience finally snapped. My plain bones for my wings flung out of my back, both pairs just held their full width not taking any form just plain bone.

"Zeus lord of the sky youngest of the Olympians, son of Kronos titan of time you are as stupid as any Ares kid doing math." I said earing a glare from Ares but he didn't move for he knew this was needed.

Darkness in the room started to flow to me and grab onto my legs as did the light, it looked like arms trying to grab onto something. The ceiling started to shake from the pure anger I was emitting, the scene on the roof changed from its normal clear sky to deep space. A galaxy swirled in the center but you could clearly make out the black hole in the middle. The Olympians looked up and gasped, the roof showed the most powerful person in the building domain.

Zeus looked up and paled as darkness seemed to spread from the ceiling and fall down on the Olympians like a dark snow. But at the same time snow of silver, red, blue, white, purple, and some other colors seemed to be mixed in as well. The galaxy swirled quicker and quicker as I starred at Zeus's pale form, my hair seemed to have the darkness flooding from it as my hoodie changed into my cloak.

Zeus stood still as the only sound in the room was Artemis still banging on the bubble, screaming for me not to be rash. I stepped towards Zeus through the barrier still up, as my foot stepped in the multi colored snow suddenly a male and female voice was heard in the air as I slowly walked to Zeus.

"True anger is which the darkness and night is strongest, let the fear of the night consume the minds of the many." Said the voices, as I walked leaving a trail of darkness in my wake as walked up to Zeus who was still startled by what was happening.

No one made a motion to stop me as I walked forward to Zeus, my hood showed no features no skin just complete and endless blacks that seemed to suck away your energy if you looked into it. Apollo, Ares, Mr. D, Athena, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus had teleported to the other side of the barrier not wanting to stop me at all.

"What are you doing help me you fools!" Zeus shouted snapping back into reality as I walked forward slowly only a couple of steps from him, the bones of my wings looked even more deadly without their powers on them. Suddenly the scene around us changed around us from the throne room to a forest in the middle of the night, no moon shinned on us just dark cool snow continued to fall from above.

"Don't call on them Zeus they have done nothing wrong, it is your lust for power which angers me. You think just because you have the domains of the Primordials and the two of the creators means you will be all powerful, think again. The reason they are dead is because Abyss killed them with ease, and I don't mean die I mean fade. Do you wish to bring that to your whole family or one boy who you have nothing to do with? Either way if he kills me when he gets here this planet is doomed to be destroyed as his play thing." I said not waiting for a response as I continued.

"But all I ask for is your assistance when the time comes, but all help comes at a price so let me restate what I want. I Percy Jackson herby swear to continue to serve Olympus as long as they don't attack me, but when Abyss comes to this planet I will require the Olympians assistance in battle." Thunder waited to rumble for Zeus to seal the deal; he just nodded quickly as it sealed the deal.

"The Olympians may be many but he is more powerful than you think all I need you to do is allow me to manage your domains better with your help. So that mean if I want lighting you will listen to me, but once this is over I will leave this planet and go home this I swear on my name." I finished as I felt the bond be made on my name.

I turned around for Hera the most unsuspecting person to ask me something. "Percy we will help you for your fight with abyss but we will require your help still during this war." I just nodded, and then for a second stopped feeling eyes on my back.

"If you are wondering I just unlocked my second and third domains, the night and darkness both from Erebus and Nyx. Also I feel I might just have to help you more than just this war." I said before walking over to the shield and ripping it from the ground, the scene went from the dark forest with snow to normal warm throne room in a second. All the snow disappeared to as the warm light trickled in as the ceiling turned back into the sky.

The bubble holding the girls popped as they hit the ground and sprinted over, my cloak changed back into my hoodie and my bone wing went back in. I took off my hood as I felt Crimson Sky and Eternal Bonds return back to bracelets, the first one to get to me was Artemis who delivered a hard slap to the face. All of the gods watched with interest as I stumble back a little as she was pissed; to be truthful was more scared of her then Zeus.

"You idiot you know what could have happened, gee your as hopeless as any other male out there." The gods kind of snickered at this but what happened next made the room go silent.

She pulled me by the collar of my hoodie and planted a kiss full of warm and other emotions she had bottled up. But instantly she stopped and smacked me again then stormed out, the kiss was only for a second though. The gods were stunned, well except for Hestia who looked like she was about to do the same but without the smacking me. Bianca just shook her head like I had done something wrong and they both left.

"What just happened?" Apollo said still in shock his sister a maiden goddess kissed someone.

"Well from what I can tell Artemis just kissed Percy but it looked like she had held that kiss back for a while. But she smacked him because he held her away from the danger were she wanted to help him, she isn't the type to be held back and you know that." We all turned to see Aphrodite doing her nail like this whole thing was a walk in the park.

"What?" She said as we all looked at her, Apollo responded first.

"Artemis just kissed a boy, how are you not freaking out right now?" He said looking at me.

"Oh that I knew for a while, if you were a better brother you would have noticed that she was acting strange lately. And I think you just found out why, she is in love. I had nothing to do with this one for once." She finished going back to her nails; every god looked at me like I was a rare species of extinct animal.

"Artemis fell in love but the only one ever close enough to that was Orion but she killed him, after that she never looked at men the same." Apollo said as a thought but out loud, and then Zeus came from his stupor.

"Boy, how long have you know this?" All the gods were acting like middle schools girls at this point.

"Well from my stand point I have known all along but it is because of other reasons, have you ever heard of a primordial love?" I asked and they all shook their head.

"Well think of a Harem but with primordial love you have a set limit, like Eros being the primordial of love pretty much had many. But the thing is as a demi-primordial it has the same effects as me, but it is something out of my control." I said to them to see if they knew what I was talking about, the first one to yell they got it was Athena of course.

"Wait, do you mean to say that you will no matter what have a certain number of true lovers no matter what?" She asked in a hurried tone.

"Yep, but it is out of my control but the number my mother found out is six people that I will love unconditionally forever as long as I live." I finished to her but then Hermes said something.

"Okay but you said it's out of your control how?" He said.

"Well that is a much larger question than you think but I will tell you." They all nodded and sat back down.

"Well, have you ever heard of the true oceans of power?" I asked nobody nodded.

"Well they are the things our power originates from, the stronger the power the more of a connection you have to each individual ocean of that power. The oceans are not something we can comprehend as even my mother only new a little about them. Each ocean has a different power to its name, such as the ocean of the sky or water, but each ocean is the same size as the next one so no ocean is better than the next. The oceans do not move but are stationary in one place in the universe the great void of desolation; it is a place in deep space lost to my mother's knowledge." I take a breath.

"The oceans do not have a physical form either, but instead each ocean had a countless number of river and lakes around the universe as it constantly expands. But as we are so fare from the place where the rivers might be we only have a river running over our planet. Each planet that is habitation on it has a river running through it, you could say life on this planet would be impossible without the river running through the planet. But one river in particular has a little effect that happens when you touch it." I take another breath.

"The River of love, but this is the only one of the two river mortals can touch. But you as gods have more rivers that you can use, thus powers over sky the ocean and others. But the river of love has a side effect on primordials when we love; it selects the perfect mate if I should say. But if you have a deeper connection to it will select more lovers, such as Aphrodite has a deeper connection with it so she has many. But I only have a slightly deeper connection well until I unlock Eros's domain but I think it won't change the number I have once it has already selected it." Almost done.

"Artemis is one of those lovers the river has selected for me, but don't worry it doesn't force her into it. It gave her a chance from its grip but she went with it, she loves me." I finish they all are stunned at the new information while Athena wrote things down.

"Then have you found any other lover Percy." Asked Aphrodite.

"Yes I have found four so far that have accepted the river of love, they are Artemis as you know, Bianca daughter of Hades, Zoë Nightshade daughter of Atlas, and Hestia goddess of the Hearth." They went crazy would put it simply.

"Two maiden goddesses I'm impressed." Said Hermes getting a punch from Apollo.

"Not my daughter, why?" Hades said with his head in his hands.

"Now you can feel the pain I felt when you took Persephone away from me." Demeter said with a smile on her face.

"Silence." Thundered the god of the sky, "Percy you said you have no control over this but doesn't this go against their oaths?"

"I don't know call up Styx see what she has to say." He just nodded and sent Hermes to go get her.

After a minute a women in a dark dress with a IPad came in with Hermes, she was writing things down probably oaths.

"Styx are Artemis and Hestia oaths still in tack?" Zeus asked her, she just looked down at her IPad and scrolled down some way then clicked on something. She got a confused look on her face.

"They are intact but it seems the words are a little different from my memories. Let me read it to you there both the same so I will read just one. I swear on the Styx that I will become a maiden as long as I live unless I find my true love again." She finished as the gods had a puzzled look.

"That is enough thank you very much for your time." Zeus said as she vanished with Hermes.

"Well I think this is good for Artemis and Hestia to love again as they once did-." He was cut off my hades wine.

"My daughter why?"

"As I was saying Percy if you love my daughter and sister you promise me if you ever hurt them you will have the Olympian council to get your ass kicked from. Now leave me before I decide to favorite you." I took that as finally Artemis found a man, you're as good as any. Truthfully I thought he would freak out more but he was good about it, my guess is that he had been waiting for the day Artemis found her a good man.

As I walked out I found the three of them around a healed Zoë talking about me, when they saw me I could see the red skin around in Artemis's eyes. She rushed up to me and tackled me to the ground in a hug and started crying again, I looked at the others to find them have smiles on their faces.

"Why is she like this?" I ask a smiling Hestia.

"Oh after she kissed you in front of her family she thought they all would explode on you, to be surprised I am impressed you made it out unscathed."

"Well to be honest myself I told them all about what is happening between all of us, and they took you and Artemis loving me pretty well. Hades still has to get used to Bianca loving me though in all this, Demeter is making fun of him because of it." I finish.

"Wait what am I part of?" Bianca asked, I just sighed not wanting to explain it again.

"Hestia can you just transfer the knowledge of it to her?" I asked her she just nodded, Artemis was still wrapped up on my chest but not crying anymore. Once the information went over to Bianca she blushed deeply and seemed to walk away Hestia in hand, I just sighed and got up.

"So anything new Arte-." I was cut off by Thalia bursting through the doors and grabbing Artemis into a hug, we were all so confused by this point.

"Artemis I thought of a way to get out of the great prophecy." She said Artemis just smiled, I just wondered for a second until I saw Thalia glow and have a silver hunters outfit on.

"Wait what did you do?" I asked.

"I just got her from the prophecy, it states that a child of the big three when they turn sixteen the war between the Gods and Titans will start again. Thalia just prevented that war by accepting to become immortal of never ageing." I just nodded.

"Okay so does that mean I'm the next candidate then?" They all frozen and looked at me at their realization.

"Yeah it does mean that Percy, looks like you just got put in first for the great prophecy."

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	27. Bianca's Bow & The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 50,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. **

**LAST TIME:**

"So anything new Arte-." I was cut off by Thalia bursting through the doors and grabbing Artemis into a hug, we were all so confused by this point.

"Artemis I thought of a way to get out of the great prophecy." She said Artemis just smiled, I just wondered for a second until I saw Thalia glow and have a silver hunters outfit on.

"Wait what did you do?" I asked.

"I just got her from the prophecy, it states that a child of the big three when they turn sixteen the war between the Gods and Titans will start again. Thalia just prevented that war by accepting to become immortal of never ageing." I just nodded.

"Okay so does that mean I'm the next candidate then?" They all frozen and looked at me at their realization.

"Yeah it does mean that Percy, looks like you just got put in first for the great prophecy."

**NOW: (year and a half later.)**

**PERCY POV:**

I was going to Poseidon's today to talk about just stuff like any father and son would, I was currently flying over the Pacific Ocean with my water wings. I found each wing is much more powerful in the presence of their type, so I decided water would be appropriate. Artemis, Hestia, Bianca, and Zoë were currently helping in with the defense of Olympus after my dream with Kronos in it.

_Flashback:_

I was currently just back from the underworld as Nick had dunked himself in the Styx river, Hades being himself didn't take to kindly to it. Nico was with him trying to convince hades not to attack him, the kid had grown a good four inched to about five four now for his 12 year old self. Hades doesn't exactly ask much of me anymore just take care of his daughter, or he will torture me himself in the fields of punishment.

But when I touched down I was met by Bianca who was currently staying with me at my camp, I found out that demigods take to me more kindly if there is a women with me. So Artemis gave her a break from the hunters to stay with me, Bianca still hasn't taken the whole love thing strongly. We have yet to even kiss but she seems fine with Zoë, Hestia, or Artemis when it comes to it though. But I don't know how long she can resist this (gestures to self in a funny manor) for so long.

"Hey Percy so how was the underworld." She asked as I tucked back in my wings, I have been practicing with my Domains overnight latterly. So I am in my night for with all the darkness around me, almost a pitch black blotch in the world.

"Good saw a kid jump in the Styx, your little brother, and your dad other than that it was good." I said taking off my hood and deactivating the domain. Unlike the gods I can choose to activate and deactivate my domains, not have them constantly on like normal gods.

"You saw Nico, how was he?" She asked sitting by me, with eagerness.

"I say I saw a kid jump in the Styx and your first question is about your brother, you cease to amaze me Bianca. Yeah he was good got a little taller but he still has his dark emo look to him, but I think he is to skinny he looked like he was made of just bones." I told her she frowned.

"I told him last week when I visited that if he wanted to get Thalia's attention more he needed to beef up a little." She told me, to be truthful that kid was as easy to read as a book for children.

"Yeah he does if he wants her to notice him, wait when did see him I thought last week you were in Olympus with Annabeth?" I questioned her.

"Oh I had some time on my hands and went to go visit him while you were busy with that group of ten demigods you were transporting." I just nodded not minding to ask more.

"Hey Bianca when do you have to go back to the Hunters?" I asked laying back and flopping on the ground to look sky.

"Well Artemis said she wants me back next week, but she didn't say when I could come back. My guess is she is getting jealous that I am spending so much time with you." She let out a small girly laugh which was odd of her; I just let it pass as I continued to look up.

"Hey Bianca you know I love you right?" I asked her she shuffled a little but answered.

"Yes I do there isn't a day I don't remember what you have done to keep me alive, all those time I have messed up in training but you don't get mad. Instead you just point out what I did wrong and help me with it; you saved me so many times I can't count them. But you just help me get stronger so I can protect myself, Percy I see these as signs of love so yes I know." She said I just laid there thinking for a second.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked her, she just got a confused look on her face.

"Yeah it's February 29, why do you ask?" She said looking at me, with a puzzled look

"You don't even remember your own birthday you three year old daughter of Hades." I said with a large smile, she was twelve years old but since her birthday was today she was actually three.

Her face went red with embarrassment as she forgot her own birthday; she tried to get up but slipped and fell right into my waiting arms. Keeping her from hurting herself as she fell, her head hit my chest but it didn't hurt as her silk like hair spread all over it. She smelled of the earth right after a rainfall, she had grown a little over the years about two inches but I still stood over her with my impressive five eleven height.

She didn't try to run as I cuddled with her under the cool night sky, my hoodie seemed to keep us both warm. She had her head on my chest looking up, this only lasted for a moment as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot my own birthday, what am I going to do with myself?" She said sitting back down looking at me with the fire to her back. The flickering shadows made her look absolutely beautiful as she pushed her hair behind one ear. I just laid there taking in her beauty.

"Well for one how about opening your present from me." I said standing up and heading into my tent to go get the present, once I got it I handed the wrapped box to her.

She looked at it and shook it a little, and then she tore through the black wrapping paper with little skulls with bows on their head like it was nothing. Once she got through the paper and throwing it in the fire she opened the box and gasped what was inside.

It was a bow but not any bow or compound bow, it was black but it folded up to look like a U with the handle in the middle. The grip to the bow had an almost tunnel of white rose vines that had a couple of flowers on it; the flowers were white as well. There was no string but I will get to that, the designs on the vines looked like you just took a flower stock and spray painted it white. The black shaft of the bow looked like it was carved out of one chunk of Stygian Iron, which it was.

But the designs on the shaft looked like souls of the dead were trapped in it, some of the designs had little featureless faces coming a little from the bow. She slowly reached in the tunnel of rose vines and grabbed the bow handle, which was also encased in a small globe of the vines. It went up to her mid forearm; she slowly took it out of the box and admired it. She then tapped the vines on the bow and something happened, it unfolded to look like normal bow but the biggest change was the vines.

The rose vines unwrapped and wrapped themselves around the bow shaft from her arm, the contrast of the white and black color and the designs over lapping each other made it look like a piece of art work. The flower bulbs on the end of the bow seemed to bloom on the top and bottom of the bow, but it still left plenty of room to see the soul carvings underneath it. The string seemed to appear also, it was a simple white sting. But no quiver appeared on her back, but she didn't care and pulled back on the string.

Suddenly a pitch dark arrow appeared in her hand and she let it go, it embedded itself all the way through one tree and in another. Then the arrow exploded in a soundless explosion, she then pulled back another arrow but it was white this time. She let go and it seemed to hit a tree and then proceed to get through four more until it stooped and disappeared. She smiled like I had never seen her before, she tapped the top white flower and it folded back up into its normal form.

What happened next is a little something I expected but a little softer than I expected. She set it down gently and jumped at me, I didn't move as she hit me and tackled me to the ground. She then to hesitantly kissed me on the mouth slowly as she closed her eyes; to my surprise she was skilled at kissing me. She was soft pouring all of her feelings into it as she continued; I joined in and put my arms on her back as she continued. After a while of just lips she asked for entrance as we started to get more and more into the kiss.

She didn't hold a feeling back as we ravaged each other's mouths, she continued until she pulled away for air. I just let her catch her breath as she went for round two, her hands ran through my hair and mine stayed on her back holding her close. As her small body straddled me, after a while we broke apart and started to kiss lightly again. I knew she was still too young for the other things so I left her breathing on my chest heavily, her sent consumed me as I breathed in her hair.

"Wow." I said, she just giggled and lay still in my arms.

"You like it, I have been practicing on Zoë but apparently I kiss her so good she cums sometimes." She said, I will give her that she is the best kiss out of the four ladies.

"Wait is that why I haven't gotten a kiss since you thought you needed practice first." She just nodded a little; I just pulled her closer to me in my embrace.

"Bianca you have no idea how long I have waited for you to kiss me, you should have just said something. I am pretty sure I would have not minded, but I guess this works especially on your third birthday." She just pinched my arm a little but then went back to snuggling.

The night was so peaceful that I fell asleep that is when the dream happened, I was floating in above a hole in the underworld I have seen all to much. It seemed to breath in and out like a living being but I knew Tartarus was still alive and in control of his dungeon. But as I floated in above the deepest pit of hell I felt a voice speak to me.

"Why hello Percy Jackson I have heard much of you down here in Tartarus, it is nice to finally meet you. I wish it could be more formal than this at this time being." Said the voice, it was old and sounded like an evil business man.

"I would like to make a guess here you are Kronos king of the Titans and Titan of time." I finished as I crossed my legs and looked into the hole.

"You guess right child of Triton." He said, I guess he hadn't found out my past yet.

"Well what do I own the honor of you visiting my dreams titan of time." I said.

"I would like to let you join my side of this war boy; I have heard what the Olympians proposed to do to you when they found you. What happened to your mother when you left, I want your aid in this war that I will bring to Olympus's front doors. You will make a warrior to my side; if you do I will spare five of your closest friends." He said like a man who thought he already had this in the bag.

"I am sorry but I will have to decline your owe so generous offer titan of time. But what you can do is go back to the whole you came from, and when you do I will let you live." I said in a humorous tone.

"You have made a grave mistake child; you will regret what you have done today." He said in a much deeper voice, I just laughed and decided to show him the truth.

I took a deep breath and activated my domain over Darkness and night, it may be two different domains but since they are so similar it doesn't put any extra strain on me. The darkness of the pit seemed to leave revealing a hole into for about a mile with no end, the darkness wrapped around me like a cloak and my wings activated. My wings of darkness look like really leathery bat wings but make no sound when they flap.

"You Kronos will perish by my hand let that be known, for the child of Chaos will stop you in your tracks on your wake to Olympus." He seemed to pull back incredibly fast as I woke up from my dream.

When I woke up I found Bianca still asleep in my arms with my wings of darkness out and wrapping us in a protective sheet of warmth. I just chuckled and lifter her up and put her in her bed and went back to mine to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I saw Bianca enter my room eyes closed, she walked or really wobbled over to the bed and flipped open the blankets and crawled in. She snuggled up against my side head on my chest as she got over her little sleep walking state, I didn't mind as I wrapped my arm around her and went back to sleep.

_Flashback end:_

As the thoughts left my mind I found I was almost over Atlantis I guess I had been day dreaming for a while. As I came up above the city of water I folded my wings and dove in, my hoodie instantly changed into a full wet suit and all. My wings barely had any drag on them as I sunk strait down; I used them to propel my fast as I sank into the dark water. My eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness as I sank at incredible pace, I also felt the city pulling me to it like a home for all water.

After about a minute I finally saw the city in my sites, around it was air bubble like most would think. I looked around and found the entrance as I retracted my wings; I finally got the bubble entrance as floated in front of it. The depth was 10,000 meters and it felt a little uncomfortable on my body, after a little the gates opened and let me into a bubble about twenty feet big up and down.

Suddenly the water drained in the area leaving air as I slowly sank down until it was drained completely, once it was the doors into the city opened revealing a city made of almost all coral. As I walked in my wetsuit dried off but stayed a wet suit for looks as I walked through the city. People who saw me bowed and continued on their way, my body died off in a minute or two as I let it stay on.

After a while of looking at the massive coral structures I finally reached the throne room, it wasn't hard to miss as big as it was. The wet suit suddenly turned into a royalty gown, which for Poseidon was just a blue cape with coral designs and the trident on the back. The pendent I always had on replaced the gold one, it had no shirt revealing my nicely tanned skin and my scars on my front. It gave me a cool look almost; the bottom of it was swimming shorts blue ones with coral designs.

My scars on my back didn't show as the cape seemed to pin at one side covering about half my front like the Praetors in Rome. It was a cool look as I walked in the sea nymphs took one look at me and blushed, I guess my eight pack and scars gave me a hot look. But I was six feet know and almost sixteen, with a swimmers body and tan. As I continued on I got to the throne room to find it closed with two guards in front of it.

"Hello my name is Percy my father was expecting me." I said, they just glance nervously at each other.

"We know who you are adopted child of Poseidon but your father is… occupied at the time." They seemed nervous as they said it.

"What is occupied with that comes over a meeting he asked for with his son?" I had an annoyed look on my face, he pulled time out of my schedule which was full to talk.

"Um well… um… uh just go in a see for yourself." They moved out of my way and I walked in why was in front of me stunned me.

On a pool table Poseidon had Athena sitting on it and they were in a hardcore makeout session at the time. Athena was rubbing his clothed crotch and he was rubbing her covered breast. I didn't make a sound until Athena saw me out of the corner of her eye, she stopped and they both looked at me.

"Excuse me." I said grabbing the doors and closing them in front of me, as I looked at both guards.

"You could have just said he was getting lucky and I would have left; now I have to go back in there." My face was almost red with embarrassment with seeing my adoptive dad doing that, but a grin crossed my face for being so right all along. Looks like Aphrodite owes me money now, so glad I made this bet.

After a minute I opened the doors to find my step dad and Athena sitting in the thrones both red faced and not looking at me. Athena just found the bracelet on her hand very fascinating and Poseidon was looking at me and not her.

"Hey dad why did you call me here?" I asked him as he looked at me, he wore the same thing as me.

"Oh I called you here for some important matter actually, I need you to look at something I have prepared for Nicks birthday." My mind snapped that Nicks birth day was soon, I felt in my pocket the sand dollar he gave me.

"Okay then why is Athena here?" I asked like I hadn't seen what just happened.

"Oh Athena she is here to help me prepare my defenses against Oceanus's attack down here." He said I just nodded with the (sarcastic uh huh) face on me.

"Okay then I guess you need to be prepared, but I thought Atlantis was all watery and stuff." I actually wondered why the large bubble.

"Oh that is because since the war is so close I have made so visitors can breathe, but the Atlantians are fine with air." I just nodded, and walked over to the table he had things set out for Nick's gift. Athena hopped down and watched us as we chose.

"How about the sword?" Asked Poseidon.

"Nah he already has riptide he is good."

"Shield?"

"Doesn't use one."

"Girlfriend?" He joked but I responded.

"Has one." I said earning a look from him.

"Who?"

"Annabeth Chase Athena's daughter." I said not looking up from the table, both the gods exchanged glances then went back to choosing a gift.

"How about a set of armor?"

"Maybe but it has to be the right size and light, but Hephaestus is working overtime, so put that one to the side for now." I said to him.

"Then I don't know what would be useful in the fight." I thought for a second the thought of something.

"How about a sand dollar like what you gave me for my birthday?" I questioned.

"That sound right it would help him with the rivers if they come over by boat." He said nodding his head, Athena also did seeing this as something that could very well happen.

"Then it is decided a sand dollar it is, thank you Percy." Poseidon said patting my shoulder.

"Also another question does Amphitrite and Triton knows about this yet?" I said motioning to them as they both blushed.

"She does know but she is no longer married to me and they are both living in the city somewhere, Zeus let her divorce me after Nick was born. I was wreck then Owlhead over here came along and mended it back together." He said holding Athena's hand, she blushed and said something.

"Its true seaweed brain over here would have been a wreck without me." She said giving his had a comforting squeeze.

"And you son are the reason why we are together, after you set us up on that date and we talked we actually discovered we had a lot in common." Poseidon said.

I actually still have the tape of the date; even though I said I destroyed it to them awe the memories.

_FLASHBACK:_

_THIRD PERSON POV:_

Poseidon walked up to the reservation that Percy had picked out for him; all in all he really needed to get out. After Amphitrite divorced him and both she and Triton left the palace he has been a little lonely. As he walked up to the restaurant the Percy selected which was one of Poseidon's most favorite places to dine which was The River Café, but he had only gone once but the view was amazing.

As he walked inside he found the place was empty other than the staff walking around, as he walked up to the person who checked your reservation he was greeted by him.

"Hello sir do you have a reservation today with us?" He asked looking over Poseidon; he wore a dark blue silk suit, light blue button up shirt with a blue tie.

"Yes I am reserved under Mr. P Jackson, he told me to be here tonight." He said as the person raised an eyebrow.

"Ah so your one of the luck guests, we he did go all out for you sir. He reserved the whole restaurant for the next seven hours that's a lot of money if I might say so. But before I take you to your seat Mr. P Jackson requires that you wear a blindfold as we take you to your seat, he said he wanted it to be a surprise." The dude said holding a blindfold in one hand and giving it to Poseidon, who just put it on not worrying about why.

As the waiter pulled Poseidon into the bay view platform he waiter said something.

"Mrs. A, your dinner partner for the night has arrived, please don't take off the blind fold yet until I have him seated."

As he led Poseidon forward to a table, he could smell the sea water which gave a relaxing feeling to the whole place. As Poseidon sat down he felt someone else was at the table, he didn't mind as her hear the waiter lay down the menus.

"I will be back in a little to take your drink order, when you hear the door close behind me you may both take off your blindfolds." They both nodded as the waiter left, as soon as the door closed both of them took off their blindfolds.

"Athena?" Poseidon said to the goddess in front of him, she wore a silver dress that seemed hug all of her curves in her hourglass figure. They were both stunned that nothing happened for a minute.

"Poseidon what are you doing here?" Athena hissed at him.

"I'm here because Percy told me to go here on this date." He said back in a calm voice, her face went into instant thinking mode.

"That sea brat he set us up on a blind date." She hissed back to Poseidon, who at this time was just thinking why Percy would this. He tried to get up but found he couldn't get up from his seat; Athena saw this and got a grin on her face.

"What's the matter Poseidon can't get up from a chair?" She teased as she tried to get up but failed as well, they both looked at each other than both minds seemed to reach the same idea at the same time.

"Hephaestus." Both said at the same time as TV screen slid down facing both of them, the screen popped up to see the back of a chair. Just then the chair turned around like in villain would do in a movie, there sat Percy cross-legged with a purring supper fuzzy cat and a fake eye patch on and all the perks of a villain.

"Why hello gods and goddesses how is your night doing for you?" He asked petting the cat in a evil way.

"Percy let us go this instant." Hissed Athena, who was not trying to yell.

"Tsk that is not the way to speak to your capturer, as you may have found out you can't move from your chair. What I have done is reserved this restaurant for the next seven hours, during this time you cannot use any of your godly powers thanks to Hephaestus. But you two have been fighting over something petty for far too long and I think the gods are getting sick of it, so I made this little stage for you two to get closer to each other. Have a nice night you two, whahahah." He laughed evilly as the TV slid back into its hidden compartment.

For the next hour nothing was said between the two, only to the waiter for drinks and food. Athena ordered the seafood supreme and Poseidon ordered the exotic bird menu with owl. Finally Poseidon broke down as Athena delicately ate another shrimp in a sadistic manor.

"So Athena how have things been lately?" He sputtered out as the goddess wiped her mouth gently and responded.

"Why would you care?" She said looking at him to explain, he just sighed in defeat.

"Because if we don't actually talk he's just going to do it again but this time with traps of sorts, plus I agree with him we have been fighting over something petty for far too long." He wheezed out taking a sip of wine, she just seemed to think it over and nod.

"So how are things with your wife?" Athena had no idea he was divorced.

"We are divorced after she found out about Nick she asked Zeus for permission to divorce me and he gladly allowed her to, it's been about four months now." He said in a depressed manor.

"Oh I had no idea that happened, is that why you haven't been your normal arguing self lately?" She asked with some humor and a nervous laugh, but he just nodded and continued.

There was a awkward silence for about ten minutes until Athena broke it with a question.

"So why didn't your wife divorce with you when Percy was born?"

"Oh I guess I should tell you Percy is adopted, when I was in love with Sally Jackson but she is dead now after that incident so many years ago." He said looking at her with no emotions but you could tell he was a dam ready to break.

"Ah so that is the truth, Poseidon be honest with me what are your true feelings about what has happened, your very easy to read for me." She had no idea why she said what she said; maybe her caring side was coming out a little.

He said nothing instead a single tear dropped from his face into his wine glass, Athena suddenly reached out and grabbed his hands. He started to sob and such as Athena comforted him, no words were said for the next two hours as he cried releasing the years of sadness in one moment.

"Thank you Owlhead I really needed that for quite some time, you have my regards." He said wiped his face with a napkin, she just smiled at his response but came back with her own.

"If only you would have told me sooner seaweed brain I would have helped with this whole ordeal, just remember just because we fight doesn't mean I don't care for your wellbeing."

He just laughed and sat back up letting go of her soft hands, she seemed to shiver as the warm disappeared on this cool night. Poseidon instinctively took of his over coat and got up and put it on her, then sat back down. She forgot they couldn't stand up and leave without the time running out, she just accepted the gesture and wrapped her cool body in the warm coat. She sniffed it to find it smelled like the sea, it was her favorite smell even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Thank you Poseidon." She whispered as she felt her face get red for some reason, she just disregarded it and struck up a conversation with him. Over the rest of the time Poseidon and her talked like old friends not arguing or what not, during that time they seemed to already know so much about each other they didn't realize it. About thirty minutes left on the clock they were wrapping things up, they had gone through a good amount of wine and Athena was almost drunk.

Poseidon was still good and strong but he could feel it coming, Athena was complete different person he knew from the throne room than she used to be. She was a little flushed red from the wine as she talked about something long ago, like how the romans disregarded her for her true skill. Poseidon agreed with her as the romans didn't exactly like him much either, just then the timer went off and the waiter said it was time to leave. Poseidon got up but Athena was having trouble to get up so he helped her.

"Hey Poseidon are you going to take me home tonight?" She asked in her drunken stupor.

"Looks to me like I have to, seeing as you can barely walk." She just nodded a little with her eyes closed as he almost carried her to the exit of the restaurant. Once they were out of mortal eyes Poseidon flashed to her temple, unknown to them Percy took precautions and set up a camera on Poseidon's jacket and Athena's purse.

He appeared outside her temple as she almost fell from the teleport, the then proceeded to throw up in the bushes by her door. Poseidon just calmly patted her back and held her long blond hair out of the way. After she was down Poseidon opened the door and found her bedroom it wasn't hard seeing as it was almost the largest room in the house. One she flopped down on the bed he striated his shirt and was about to leave.

"Poseidon you have to help me undress it is not kind to leave a lady like this." Athena said sitting up as Poseidon's jacket fell off her shoulders, he just sighed and helped her stand up. He then nervously unzipped the back of her dress as it fell to the floor in a heap of clothes; she then sat back down on the bed as he took off her silver high heels.

Once she was finally down to just her silver bra and panties, Poseidon didn't know what to do. She had almost a massive rack of F size and a but that was a little smaller. He just stood there as she looked at him.

"Well thank you Poseidon I hope we can do this again soon, maybe next week." She said lying down and wrapping the cover over her.

"Yeah maybe." He said putting her clothes in her hamper and shoes in her closet.

"You better swear on the Styx to come with me or else." She said looking at him, he just gulped and nodded as thunder sealed the deal she then proceed to fall asleep.

_FLASHBACK END:_

_PERCY POV:_

As the memory finished I found both of them staring at me like I was stupid.

"What?" I asked.

"You just starred off into space for a while, I was just saying we finished what I needed your help on you can go." Poseidon finished.

"Oh okay, I have my powers to work on water is easy but I need to be able to use it longer and Night and Darkness is getting easier almost able to Shadow travel twenty times and not pass out." I said proud of myself as I walked away.

"Oh one more thing Percy." Athena said to me.

"Yes Athena?" I asked her turning around, her face was a little awkward but she asked anyways.

"Have you been using… protection with them?" She asked, it didn't hit me until I actually thought about it.

"What I haven't even had it yet I'm waiting longer still I'm not even sixteen, and they told me when it does happen the don't want it." I said as I blushed a deep a red as possible.

"Oh and you guys I don't want a brother again for a while so dad try and keep it in your pants of use protection." I said as I left the room leaving both the gods red as a tomato.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	28. Trip Back Home, Cereal, and Number 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 50,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. **

**LAST TIME:**

"What?" I asked.

"You just starred off into space for a while, I was just saying we finished what I needed your help on you can go." Poseidon finished.

"Oh okay, I have my powers to work on water is easy but I need to be able to use it longer and Night and Darkness is getting easier almost able to Shadow travel twenty times and not pass out." I said proud of myself as I walked away.

"Oh one more thing Percy." Athena said to me.

"Yes Athena?" I asked her turning around, her face was a little awkward but she asked anyways.

"Have you been using… protection with them?" She asked, it didn't hit me until I actually thought about it.

"What I haven't even had it yet I'm waiting longer still I'm not even sixteen, and they told me when it does happen they don't want it." I said as I blushed a deep a red as possible.

"Oh and you guys I don't want a brother again for a while so dad try and keep it in your pants of use protection." I said as I left the room leaving both the gods red as a tomato.

**NOW:**

As I flew back to my camp I had set up in Montana somewhere my thoughts drifted to the past events over the last year and a half. So far I have only unlocked two domains water and shadow and I had grown so skilled in water it was amazing, but every time I used my domain my armor would change to that domain type. Unless I was wearing my cloak or armor, I haven't used my armor that much over the past year.

As I flew I decided to test out the length of my water power at max for the first time in a couple of months, well on this scale. I reached out inside myself as I found the dam holding the power over the seas, unlike this one it was filling the third fastest out of all my powers. The dam was about half full as I reached into it grabbing the power, when I opened my eyes I was ready.

I held my hand out as my appearance changed from my black hoodie and pants to armor made completely of ice. It was see through but if you could see the designs on it you would be amazed, underneath it showed a blue t-shirt and blue levies. The armor was about two inches think and moved like a dream, it didn't have a helmet but around me were four spikes pointing around me. The sides to my head seemed vertical to my face like / that around me higher in the back but shorter in the front. My hair was cover in a thin ice on each stand of hair as it spike itself up, all in all I like of looked like a heavy duty combat ice solider.

After the transformation was done I felt all water around me under my control, so I decided to do something different. I tried to test my limit of mass control over water; I crossed my legs and controlled the water in the air to form a flat surface under my legs. My wings folded around my body like a small cocoon around my chest, as I steadied my breathing I reached out and grabbed the water.

The ocean erupted with more than fifty seven feet wide tubes of water, each the same size moving around me like snakes in the air. I then started to shape them into different things; some when they finally came out of the water were nearly two football fields long. The longest one I shaped into a Chinese dragon, every detail was there even the super long mustached whiskers on the lip. The others became fish, sharks, water people battling upside down, some were even portraits of things I have seen before. The water for about two square miles turned into the camp I was at the mountains and all even the trees had all the needles on them.

Suddenly I heard applause as I loop to find the moon chariot with Artemis, Bianca, and Zoë in it, Hestia was floating above me about a hundred feet when I got an evil plan. The fish and stuff started to swim around the chariot as it flew around me, the stags pulling Artemis's chariot were copied by the water and two more stags formed out of the water the dragon was doing intricate things thought circles of water I had made, I even made a replica of the chariot and the three and started to have it run around the area.

I found that there were some actual fish in the water that I was controlling which just made it cooler. Hestia just smiled as I made a replica of her in her eight year old form, she just laughed as the replica copied her every movement. Everything in all I had about two hundred fish about the size of a bear, one massive water dragon, one small one, the landscape below me and the other things I lost track of a I controlled it.

I then precede with my master get all the girls we plan, I made circler plat forms all around me as I stood up all the water creations still doing their stuff. Circling the girls when I went all out Artemis was my first victim as I had a fish spray her with water, she let out a girly scream and looked furious as she was soaking wet. Bianca and Zoë just laughed at her as she looked at her soaking self, Hestia didn't see it happen as she was having a grand time using the largest platform above to dance with her copy.

As they were laughing I let two more streams of water out and doused both the other two, they both reacted the same way as Artemis did. They all looked at me like I was doomed, Artemis put her stags on auto pilot and all three drew their bows. Bianca with her birthday present, Zoë with her silver one, and Artemis with her symbol of power as they took aim at me. The first arrow a fish took to the side as I froze it in midair, as it dropped it exploded in a soundless explosion. Bianca just winked at me and fired again with the other two, Hestia was still dancing with herself.

After a while of dodging arrow and what not I decided it was time for them to get wet again, three fish swam over to them dodging arrow and soundless explosions. As soon as they were close enough I used one of them to grab Bianca with water and toss her on one of the water slides I made and down she slid into the sea. The next one was Zoë as she got consumed by the fish as it pooped her out a few feet above the water, I created a coach of water as they sat on is taking off their wet t-shirts and jackets and throwing them in a bowl of ice floating by them.

Artemis was left as all three fish attacked her with the ferocity of a five year old, which she finally got knocked off her chariot onto one of my water stags that plunged right into the ocean as Zoë and Bianca watched the show in nothing but their bras and panties. She did the same as the two as I focused on Hestia who just caught wind of what I was doing; she was much a formable opponent as kept blasting my creations with fire before they got close.

In a minute I only had one fish left which I was using as my steed as I flew around her on the ice platform that I left in the air.

"Hey Hestia every heard of Pokémon?" I yelled as I dodged another fie ball.

"Yes why Percy?" She question launching a horse made of fire at me.

"Cause Magikarp is about to go through a mega evolution!" I screamed as I plunged into the sea, I then moved the almost naked women away from us a little as I did my stuff, the land I had made of water disappeared as I poured my focus into what I was about to make.

The water shuddered as I came out with my creation that I made, it was a Gyarados but it was much much large than the dragon I made was. It was probably a good fifty feet across and a solid seven football fields long, I sat proudly on top of its head as I circled Hestia with him. I could see her visibly gulp as I wen strait for her head on. She shot blast after blast as it just merely dissipated like a little steam on my monster of a creation.

When it finally hit Hestia was completely over whelmed as it ate her metaphorically speaking, once I decided she was wet enough I decided to let the water and her go back in the ocean as I sat on a platform of ice. As she surfaced she wasn't eight anymore she was in her fifteen year old form. She looked beautiful covered in water, but I quickly pushed her with water over to the other ladies. Where she quickly took off her wet clothing leaving red bra and panties, I just floated over to them as they settled in.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them as they looked up at me.

"Were here to just to come and meet you, we need your advice on formations for the war." Artemis said as she basked in the warm light.

"Oh well that was a good break for now and I haven't even use more than a fourth of my power over sea. " I said as I deactivated my domain and floated down to their eye level, it was quiet the sight to see.

All four of them had on just there bra and panties, nothing else other than we hair I guess. Bianca had on a black bra and under wear with little skulls all over them, holding in her surprising large D cups that seemed a little big for her petite body. Zoë had on a plain silver set that held her ever unchanging C cups, Artemis was still in her twelve year old form with a solid B cup with her hunter's body. Hestia was wearing bright orange brown color bra that held her C to D cup size each one just was lounged out and taking in the sun.

"So are you going to stop gawking and get over here?" Zoë purred at me, as the ice armor fell into the ocean and my hair thawed. All the others seemed to look at me like yeah why not.

"Yeah give me a sec though." I said as I used my water powers, for a second nothing happened until a motor boat came out of nowhere and pulled up. No one was in it as I can summon this when I don't want to use my powers.

As everyone got on I grabbed their clothes and threw them on, it was magical and could drive itself. As I got on I was suddenly tackle kissed by Bianca who found my shiftlessness very nice, my tan body seemed to gleam in the sun. My tattoos on my right bicep and my roman tattoo seemed to such in the light, my camp half-blood necklace stayed on magically.

"Wow Bianca must have been starving for this." Said Hestia as she sat down by Zoë who was just watching intently as Bianca went full out on me, French and all. After a minute she broke apart gasping her lips were a little red and she had a dazed look on her face.

"Bianca can you get off your elbow is in my rib." I coughed as she got off and rubbed the spot al little.

"Sorry about that looks like Artemis is next." She said getting up and walking over to Artemis who was red in the face and looking down. To tell the truth the only actual kiss me and her shared was one on accident after I tripped on her and a thing led to another and yeah, still a virgin though.

As Artemis got up Bianca gave her a slap on the ass and sat back down watching Hestia and Zoë go at it, she used this to masturbate. For a 12 year old she was very erotic, thought she was the youngest out of us all and we all decided we would wait until she was 18 to do the deed. But the others was a different story, as Artemis came over she plopped down in my lap and looked at me.

"I'm ready Percy." She said leaning in and starting to kiss me slowly, it felt great as her soft breasts rubbed my front as she kissed me and I held her. As we got into it we heard a sudden yelp as Hestia was suddenly getting nibbled on her ero-zone or her ear by Zoë. We just starred forgetting about kissing as Zoë was just laying it down on Hestia as she struggled to retaliate, but falling miserably.

"What to help you three?" Zoë asked as we all watched, a unanimous decision was made to help her out. Artemis gave me one deeper kiss then we went to go help Zoë with her current duty.

Bianca took up a side with Artemis suckling the Hearth goddesses breast, her orange bra was on the ground long take off. Zoë was still working on kissing the breathless goddess as she kept nibbling on her ears, each breast was spread apart as Bianca and Artemis looked care of her with gentle nibbles and suckles making the goddess almost gasp each time.

I didn't even get to her vagina before she came with her orange undergarments still on, her juices spilled over completely soaking the bottom of them as she rested the girls giving her a break for a second to regain her breath. I swooped in as she was catching her breath and slid the soaking under garments off, reveling her soaking women hood.

"You ready Hestia?" I asked she just nodded a little, as I bent down and set to work on her clean shaven pussy.

I gently licked the outside lips getting the reaction I wanted; no matter what I think they are all sensitive. Well Zoë and Hestia are seeing as I have only played with theirs once, after one solid lick on the outside I slowly sent my middle finger into her molten core. As I expected she arched her back and the others started again giving her no time to rest, by the time I slowly slid my finger out thinking it was sufficient she had come four times and looked good for about two more.

As she just lay there I finally stuck my tongue in and she let out a muffle scream of please as I felt her spray all over my face. I lapped it up willingly as I continued on her as the others just watched the goddess struggle to keep a straight face. But this was an uphill battle and she was losing very badly, her face was slack from the mountains of pleasure cascading over her. As I did a routine I had seen in some porn I felt her clamp down one last time and let out a massive orgasm and a scream as she came one last time.

I pulled out my tongue and then proceeded to kiss Artemis deeply, she wasn't expecting it as it frenched her and she didn't seem to mind. As our kiss ended a string of Hestia's juices still held us together, I pulled away with a grin at Artemis's slack face. Her week zone was kiss all together, like Hestia's was her ears, Zoë's was her nipples, and I have still to find Bianca's though. Hestia had passed out in front of up completely exposed to any, her breasts looked red from the girls and her pussy looked a little sore, her lip though were a little bruised and her ears a little red.

"So who's next?" I said picking up Hestia and dressing her with her now dry undergarments and clothes. Artemis was still slack in the face to hear me as Bianca volunteered, Zoë tackled her to the ground and stripped her quicker than I thought was possible. Her breasts showed that she had tanned in the nude and her pussy had a little hair but right above it in a neat fashion. Zoë then proceeded to make out with her as I watched and Artemis laid down in my lap still in her stupor.

I felt my hard cock on the back of her head but she didn't seem to mind as I watched Zoë go after Bianca, she moaned a little as Zoë started to kiss around her neck and such then I thought of where she might be vulnerable.

"Zoe turn her over I have an idea, just lay her on you." She complied as I set Artemis's head on the seat and I walked forward as they positioned themselves. Bianca pussy was right on top of Zoë's as they kissed, as I got down on my knees I gulped hoping for the love of Zeus I was right about this.

I licked my index finger lubing it up and stuck it in Zoë for a second to get some more, I took a deep breath and proceeded with my plan. I gently spread Bianca's butt cheeks to find her perky asshole; to the contrary it was clean as a whistle. She suddenly looked back at me and had an oh no look on her face, I then stuck my finger in her asshole. What happened was exactly as I expected.

"Percy don-." Bianca was cut off by a wave of pleasure shooting through her; I just grinned and started to thrust my finger in and out. Bianca had no chance as Zoë continued on her breasts.

"Found the e-zone." I said as I continued a gently adding another finger as she tightened up, unlike the goddesses they could only cum twice and they were out. As my finger grew slipperier and her ass started to almost suck on them not wanting them as she moaned very loudly. She then turned on Zoë pinching her nipple. They both came that instant as Zoë had been holding it in for a while.

I grinned and took my other hand and started to help Bianca out a little and plunged two of them into Zoë's molten core. After about ten minutes they both came again and collapsed on each other, panting and exhausted they both fell asleep cuddling together. I had promised them that I wound officially have sex at sixteen I just had no idea who was going to take it. As I dressed the two I saw land ahead and quickly dressed Artemis, Hestia was starting to wake up.

Her lips looked bruised and her hair was a little wreck, she blinked a couple of time until she saw what I was doing. She snapped her finger and everyone including myself was dressed.

"Don't worry Percy I will take care of them you go to Olympus and do your stuff." She winked as she flashed out with the others; I just exhaled and took flight not even worrying about my boat as it went back out to sea. I used my domain of darkness and night and my wings of darkness, my hoodie changing into its normal pitch black cloak with no features showing.

As I took off the sun set and I felt more powerful than ever, the night almost seemed to swallow me in the darkness as I flew through the city that never sleeps. I landed in central park but as I did a black mist seemed to roll off me into my surroundings. I saw one couple walking through the park my way a good couple hundred feet, that is when I realized it was Ares and Aphrodite this was going to be fun.

I made it so only the light above them showed any light at all, and I made it flicker a little to set the mood.

"Ares what was that?" Aphrodite said clinging to him.

"Probably Hephaestus just pranking us, yo forge dude come out!" He yelled out at me, I just smiled and played along.

I went to the next light in front of them but they couldn't see me, I unfolded my wings to their full length of their leathery batness. I then let the light above me come on for a second a flicker, what they saw was scarier than death himself. The absolute darkness of my figure then sealed off the light by chopping off the light.

"Who dares pass through my park in the night." I said in my demonic voice, Aphrodite and Ares both looked pissed scared as I flew soundlessly over them without them noticing.

"We dare pass through your park you minor god." Ares yelled at were once stood, I pulled down my hood and activated just eh helmet of my armor and the wrapped both wings around them in a wide cocoon. They turned around to meet my helmet.

"You should know who you talk to before you make that person angry, god of war Ares." I said opening my mouth on my helmet with my power and let out a massive roar that would make any god piss their pants.

The building and the ground shook under the weight of it, Ares fell back with Aphrodite. Both in shock as I finished my roar full of malice, I retracted my wings and stepped forward and just laughed so hard I could hold my domain active and I fell down I was laughing so hard. Both gods got over their shock then glared at me as I continued laughing and rolling around.

"You think this is funny punk." Ares said as I got up wiping my tears of joy away.

"Oh gods yes but I think they do to." I said motioning to a camera pointed strait at us. It had a large delta sign on the side; they both starred at it then looked at me.

"You did this." Ares said reaching for his sword, but I was already in the air with my Chaos wings and flying away.

"You bet I did!" I shouted as all the lights came back on in the park and I flew to Olympus.

I just flew up above the Empires State building until I got to Olympus which was higher than some might think. As I landed on the marble I hurried my way to the war room I found only Hera and Hermes in there discussing something. Once they saw me Hermes ran over to me.

"Percy just in time, things may have just gotten a little harder for you." He said pulling me over to the map showing the forces of monster and demigods. By why I could tell is that we were outnumbered a tenfold. As I looked over it I notice a force of monster guarding Mount Othrys,

"So how does this make my job harder?" I questioned him.

"Looks like they have more than double the forces we expected, we are changing your place of the battle." He said pointing to a little symbol the same as mine.

"So where do I need to go?" I asked again.

"Instead of defending the empire state building we want to send you to be were the army's will march with the hunters. Kill as many monsters as you can and then teleport back to Olympus, if you have to hold back a section anything will help." Hermes finished I just nodded.

"That I can do but leave the hunters here I can handle it on my own, they are needed here more that on the advanced squad." I said back to him, my tone left not room for argument.

"Just as they say you do treat them like your family." Hera finally said something.

"Yes I do Hera, I will do anything to save them from harm's way even if it means having them just sit on the side lines watching." I finished with a dead serious look on her face, she just seemed to nod and look back at the map.

"Hermes you may leave your job is not over get word to the gods and the campers, let them know that Percy won't be there the day the battle starts." He nodded and vanished in a wisp of air.

"So this is the first I have actually seen you all in battle mode." I said to Hera.

"True not often do I actually fight but when it comes to some I will fight if I have to, also after you finish with making your preemptive strike you are needed with the gods." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you not heard Typhon the Titan of storms is escaping his prison after that little incident with Poseidon's son Nick?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah I was busy with work so word never go to me, so I have to help the gods defend against a Titan after I'm done with the section of army that I can destroy. Then I have to help defend Olympus from Kronos's forces that do escape my wrath?" I asked her, she just nodded and I slumped. That is going to be one hell of a day.

"Looks like I need to work on unlocking another domain if I want to help you guys." I said thinking of a domain I could unlock.

"Indeed you do Percy." She said to me.

"So Hera how are you and Mr. I cheat on my wife going?" I mentally stabbed myself for asking her, but she just sighed and sat down.

"Not good Percy not good at all, last night I found him sleeping with another mortal women again. Thank god I stopped him before he bread with her, I am just tired of him you know." This discussion just got deeper than it was supposed to be.

"Why don't you divorce him if he continues with his actions in lest say a years' time?" I wanted to slap myself but she looked up at me like it wasn't that bad of an idea.

"You know I think that has been the most sense any they people who help me have suggested to me. I think I will go with that idea, in a years' time if he continues I will divorce him. I don't care if I am the goddess of marriage, if he cheats then why should I stay with an unfaithful husband." She finished with a rare smile and then walked away to who knows were.

"Looks like someone finally talked some sense into to her." I turned to find a surprising face of Demeter.

"Well thanks all it took was the right idea." I said sitting down at my chair thinking things over.

"Well this idea was a good one thank you for talking some sense into my sister; Zeus doesn't deserve such a faithful women." She said turning around and leaving, not before conjuring up a bowl of Apple Jacks in front of me. I just ate them as she watched making sure I did, and then she left as I ate the rest of the cereal thinking of how much time I had left until the battle. I had about half a year the day after my 16th birthday; I had to unlock at least one more domain before I could fight this massive battle.

I got up with my bowl of cereal that never seemed to actually empty as I walked around Olympus looking at the defenses the minor gods were taking. Most just set up traps with spells and other things, but then I suddenly remembered something almost dropping my bowl of cereal.

I ran to where I thought were they would be when I found them, Zeus sat on his throne with some of the minor gods asking about things.

"Zeus I forgot something super important, what about all the humans down in the city?" I asked then taking another bight of cereal, realization struck his face.

"By gods how could I forget, what are we going to do?" He asked himself as the minor gods seemed to leave almost; he had become much more focused as a good leader during this time.

"How about we put a mist around the city, make all of them fall asleep when they do we could just transport them to one of the safe house islands around." Mentioned one of the minor gods, this was a good idea and Zeus nodded.

"That is a good plan, but the only problem is actually getting them to sleep." He said, that was true how, would we put them to sleep.

"What about Hecate we can just buy some of her sleeping potions and use the winds to spread them around the city." He just nodded and motioned for one of the minor gods of messages to go do as I suggested, after that he just eyed me as I ate my cereal.

"So Demeter get to you?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's actually pretty good, you should try some." I said before walking away to who knows were to open another domain.

**LINE BREAK:**

I was flying above the Rocky's working on a mission for a demigod, regardless of the times at hand I still had to do my job. But the number of high level danger children decrease drastically to only one a week now, since all the monsters were being gathered. As I flew over I was using my Shadow wings, but not the domain seeing as it was day and that would be weird having a dark blotch in the sky. They just provided the silence as I flew thinking of different things, they even blocked out the sound of the wind around me.

As I flew I noticed a forest fire below me, my guess was someone started it. But just to be sure I checked my map bellow me to see if any people were in danger. Just as suspected in my eventful life there was one person but it was a demigod, and it was level ten in danger. I did a quick close up to find the person being chased by the cause of the forest fire, a monster was chasing her. I dove down quickly into the area above the monster ready for my grand entrance that I like to do often.

As I flew down I noticed the monster that I hadn't seen in a long time, it was Dr. Thorn the Manticore (hey that rimes). He had some sort of thing in his hand he was using for the fire, as I looked closer it was Fire powder. It was something Hecate sold to just about anybody, as soon as it touched something it caught fire to it nasty stuff if I say so.

As I landed I just activated my Domain of water and the wings, but as my feet hit the ground the ground around me froze. But then I turned up the cold around me, by this time Dr. Thorn was no longer looking at the demigod that was running away as I walked like it was another day in the woods.

"Who are you?" He said, I guess he couldn't see my face. My response was making snow ball like before and throwing it to his right which happened to be a tree. The snow instantly turned into see through ice and he had a scared look on his face.

"Archos." He whispered as I suddenly turned the forest fire flame into ice around us, each one see through and looked like a flame was frozen along with all the water in the air around us. Making it snow on us I broke some of the flames to get to him, he just stepped back with the fire powder sill in his hand.

"Your supposed to be dead." He said suddenly throwing all the fire powder, but I just decrease the temperature even father as the stuff frozen in midair looking like an explosion. A single cylinder of ice kept it from hitting the ground as I walked around it, the temperature getting below -100 Fahrenheit. The ground below me turning into ice as the water in the ground got so cold it started an earthquake around us.

"No Mr. Thorn it takes a whole lot more than just a couple of spike in the limbs to stop me." I said just as I turned him into a monster pop, I stepped forward letting the temperature rise a little to stop the earthquake. I thought of something and decided it would be good for my revenge; I used my powers to cut a perfect hand sized hole in the ice to his body.

I looked down to find Eternal bonds ready I just smiled and touched the poor doctor, he healed to 100% then I started to heal him even more. His body kept expanding as the cancer got out of control, but I used my powers to make the ice as hard as possible and keep it from cracking. Slowly but surely his body pressure inside the iced became so much it seemed almost to explode as blood gushed from the hole I had cut for my hand. Finally I let go and watched as a perfect mold of Dr. Thorn was cut out of his body, but was now full and frozen of just his blood.

I nodded as I let the blood statue in my wake trying to find the demigod I saw, the snow still fell around for miles. The flames I had frozen into statues I melted to hide any sine's other that the statue of the doctor. As I continued I deactivated my armor and wrapped my wings around me so I could maneuver better through the trees. My hair just stayed the same with its ice interlacing each strand of hair; my domain was still active giving me the demigod's location as I continued to walk forward.

Finally I found the person by a tree snow still falling; in front of them was a clearing to a cliff that overlooked a large portion of the Rocky's. But the person just stayed still sitting by the tree looking at the view.

"Beautiful isn't it." I said walking up behind the person I regained as a female for one, she flinched and looked up at the strange man with ice wing that were see-through to the pterodactyl like bones. She tried to get up but found she couldn't move from sheer exhaustion, I just sat to her left a little watching the view.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked looking at me; I just shook my head and just looked at her.

She had Chocolate brown hair that had a couple of braids in it, her eyes seemed to dazzle with a thousand colors entrancing if a word was used to describe them. She had a slightly darker skin town but it wasn't a tan, I could tell she was Cherokee by her beautiful features. She had on clothes like she was trying to be a tom boy but was failing, she wore no makeup but it seemed like if she did it would just hinder her. She was about my age maybe a little younger, defiantly shorter than me.

"No I am not I saw you were in trouble so I helped out." I said looking back at the view.

"So are you like some sort of ice angle of something." She asked looking at my wings.

"No I am not but that is the first time I have ever been called an angle, no these things are retractable." I said as I melted the ice and folded the bones up, which she got a weird look on her face.

"So am I dreaming?" She asked looking back over the valley.

"No you are wide awake, you are lucky I got to you before that dude did." I said pointing my finger back to where I came from.

"So if I'm not dreaming what are you then? Not a lot of people just have a set of wings." She said studding my still icy hair.

"Me I one of the last beings of my kind, but I am part of a larger world you know live in." Technically I wasn't lying as most the primordials were dead.

"What world?"

"The one that has myths that live, one that gods exist, one where people can fly, one were the children of gods fight to live, one where the monster do exist." I finished.

"Wait a second you said gods, I thought there was just one?"

"No there is more than one there are hundreds, some as strong enough to only make apple grown. Some strong enough to make a river flood, some strong enough to move the ocean." I said.

"So where do you stand in all this?"

"I am the child of a race on the edge of extinction; you however are a child of an ever increasing breed of demigods." I finished looking at her face.

"The only religion I can think of with multiple gods is Indiana and Greek."

"You got one right the Greek gods do exist, you're getting better at this." By this time the snow finished snowing leaving a fined layer of it on the ground.

"So you mean to say a Greek god is my parent?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you said you weren't tough, and then who are you a child of?" She was full of questions.

"…I am the few children of my kind; I can only think of one child but he is long dead. I am a demi-primordial. They came long before any of the gods and titans, but you must tell no one of my background or else you will have hell to pay, trust me." I said to her

"Wait I remember hearing some things about them who is your parents." As she said this the air noticeably got colder as the memories flooded back.

"You don't have to answer though." She said quickly as the air returned to normal.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should take you back home. Seeing as I can tell the gods is saving you for some reason." Truth be told Hera told me not to take her back to either camp.

"Wait don't please I don't want to go back to my home." She said standing up as I stood up.

"Look as much as I want to take you somewhere safe it is my job, but you must go home the gods told me to take you home until there will be a day you visit camp." I said walking over to her.

"_You will take me somewhere else than home._" I stopped feeling Charmspeek in her voice, well two can play that game.

"_You will spin around three times and see that what you just said doesn't affect me._" I said in Kings Speech, a little trick I learned that is a little like Charmspeak but works on even gods. But only minor ones for like a second still it is pretty strong.

She stiffened and then twirled around three, time as her sweet sent came across my nose. She stopped then looked at me.

"Hey!" She said before she hit me lightly on the chest, I just chuckled as she put on a pouty face.

"Well looks like I win now come with me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, Aphrodite gave me directions to her house so I could shadow travel her alone to her house.

"Wait what is your name?" She asked.

"Percy Jackson Ranger of Olympus, now you."

"Piper McLean." As she was consumed by a shadow and sent home.

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	29. Day of Percy's Battle & Hera's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 55,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. **

**LAST TIME:**

"You will take me somewhere else than home." I stopped feeling Charmspeek in her voice, well two can play that game.

"You will spin around three times and see that what you just said doesn't affect me." I said in Kings Speech, a little trick I learned that is a little like Charmspeak but works on even gods. But only minor ones for like a second still it is pretty strong.

She stiffened and then twirled around three, time as her sweet sent came across my nose. She stopped then looked at me.

"Hey!" She said before she hit me lightly on the chest, I just chuckled as she put on a pouty face.

"Well looks like I win now come with me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, Aphrodite gave me directions to her house so I could shadow travel her alone to her house.

"Wait what is your name?" She asked.

"Percy Jackson Ranger of Olympus, now you."

"Piper McLean." As she was consumed by a shadow and sent home.

**NOW: (Week before battle)**

I just sat in my bunk thinking that tomorrow I have to start on my trip to intercept Kronos's forces, I found out I will be missing Kronos and will instead intercept three Titans and a little over 5000 monsters. The main force is going a different route so I'm stuck with this battling that force for about two days, the hunters somehow convinced Hera to have half of them help me. But really pick off any that escape when I am attacking.

After that I have to go help the gods keep Typhon from coming ashore, Poseidon is busy defending his realm form Oceanus at the time. After all that I have to come back to the Empire State building to defend it, I also found out Hades isn't really in the helping mood right know and Chiron disappeared for something. Me I'm just waiting until tonight to head out I have about an hour until night then I am off.

I still haven't even scratched the surface of my third domain, all I know if it doesn't activate during battle I'm going to be totally drained. As I lay in my bed in my tent on Olympus, I have it set up there for the last weeks. Every human has been evacuated to the islands and the only souls left are the Greek demigod forces pouring into the city. In total they have about a hundred and fifty demigods, fifty nature spirits, twenty Styras, and a couple of other monsters that were trained.

Orthos and Tia I left in Zoë's hands, I managed to convince her that she is needed here more than with me. Fang my Drakon will be in the tunnels under the city he will help were he can, to not confuse him with other monsters we had put a giant ass collar on him. Makes him look like a force to be afraid of, the demigods will take up the bridges and the hunters that are left over will protect one of the two tunnels.

All in all it is a good battle plan but their forces are just too great plus the rivers spirits aren't exactly the nicest of people. But beside that I think they will do okay, they made the whole entire Empire State building their medic room which can hold everyone with ease. I just sighed thinking of my job again and how I will do it, since it is in the mountains I will be using my Domain over darkness that way I will be harder to catch for the monsters but the Titans will be the tricky part.

I just sat up and walked out to were the demigod's were all getting their proper fitting equipment, as I looked I saw a nine year old in full battle armor. This made my heart almost break; children of this age should not be in a war not ever. This made my blood boil, as I looked at them get the right armor I had to leave or else I would do something drastic. As I continued on I was met by a unsuspecting goddess Aphrodite was getting her armor set by Hephaestus.

"Good day." I said.

"Good day Percy, when do you leave?" Hephaestus asked me.

"In an hour over to the Appalachian mountains, I am intercepting a reinforcements coming from Canada." They just nodded as I looked over to the demigods.

"They are too young for this." I heard Aphrodite say.

"Indeed they are I only wish they were older." I said sitting down on the step.

"If only the Titans never rebelled." Hephaestus said looking up admiring his work on his wife's armor; it was golden with the symbol of the dove on her chest. Instead of a dress it had a skirt that looked like it was made of blades, exposing her long legs only to end in metal boots. She wore a helmet with a pink tail on it; her hair was behind her head not in the way. She had an expression of anger on I had never seen.

"True so very true, well I must say my good byes I have to meet them soon." I said giving them a nod and them a nod back.

As I said my goodbyes I saw two goddesses and a demigod I was hoping I would hope to see again. Artemis stood in full battle ready armor; Hestia didn't have any armor on just a dagger at her side. She was to keep the throne room safe during the time, if they were pushed back that fare that is. Bianca stood in with her bow (Spectrum) as we called it on her arm; she had on black armor a gift from Hades. It looked like any other armor but it gave off a much more menacing feel to it.

"So you're leaving." Artemis said quietly.

"In a couple of minutes, don't worry I will take care of your hunters." I said.

"They can take care of themselves that's for sure, but it's not them I'm worried about." She said coming up and hugging me, she was in her 12 year old form and her face was in my chest. She didn't cry but I could feel she was holding them back.

"Why must you leave a week ahead?" Asked Bianca as I as down and picked Artemis up, she just sat in my lap not moving.

"Because the force is so large it will take time before I can cut it down to just the Titans, then the real party starts." I said smiling at her.

"Sometimes I don't know if your joking of being serious Percy, just come back safe you still have the battle and Typhon to worry about." Hestia said sitting by me and letting her head rest on my shoulder Bianca on the other side.

"Were is Zoë?" I questioned.

"She is helping the hunters set up their defenses, Orthos and Tia are with Fang in making sure the tunnels don't get over flooded." I just nodded and sighed it was time I had to leave; gently I picked up the small Artemis and set her down on Bianca's lap. I got up and looked back at the three.

"Don't worry I will come back in time to help you guys." I said as I kissed each one with a short kiss, they all nodded and left. I just let out my breath of air and focused on my task at hand; I opened my first set of wings and out flung the bones. In a second they were covered with their usual leathery bat wings, and then I took off as the Domain of darkness and night made the usual appearance changes.

**LINE BREAK:**

I landed in the camp that over looked were the army was coming from; it was just by lake Erie were we could see them come over by boat. The hunters were at my side my domain consuming the energy it got from the night like a hungry hunter. I motioned for the girls to get into places and discussed the plan one more time.

"Okay you all know what to do; I will take on the main forces with attacks from the air and ground. You guys will pluck off the monster that try to get around me, if you need to escape tap your tree twice I will shadow travel you away from them to the next location. I will do as much damage until I am overwhelmed with monsters, when that happens I will transport us all to the next location. Any questions?" I asked no hand rose as I nodded.

"Don't take any chances I want you all alive by the end of this, to see your sisters another day. But if I do fall in battle I will make sure to transport you all back to the Empire State building." I said earning sad looks and nodded.

"Now go be safe." They nodded and ran to get into position; I just cracked my neck and got ready to battle an army head on.

The first strike was totally unexpected on their part; most the monsters didn't even think they would be needed in battle is my guess. Half of them looked board and the other half looked like they were sleep walking from boredom. To say they didn't expect it just doesn't sound good enough; my first attack was me dropping from the sky right in front of them. But they just thought I was a monster and scoffed me off.

In a matter of seconds ten Cyclopes heads rolled on the ground, I had learned that I can control the sharpness of this wing set and it was great. As I sliced through maybe twenty monsters they finally noticed I was there, blood poured all over me as they continued and tried to fight me. Monster after monster fell to Eternal Bonds and Crimson Sky, the blood started to form pools around me as I waded in it. A and B were so happy they were at a loss for words as they slurped up the red mixture.

Occasionally I would see a silver arrow imbed itself in a monster head or back, but as I continued if felt a darkness of my powers spread over the monsters. Like a wave of fear the monsters started to not want to attack me, leaving me in a semi-circle of monster blood flowing into my armor. My wings lay slack on the ground almost as if they were resting, then I heard an all too familiar hissing sound. Out stepped three Hydras, and one looked at me like it had seen me before.

I just smiled under my ever deep darkness covering my face; I pulled up my wings around me like a shield. Blood still flowed up my black cloak around me like miniature streams, as I did this all three lunged. In a split second something the monsters didn't expect happened.

I extended my wings at full speed until they lay vertical ready to slice; I summed my second set of wings and used the fire setting. Both wings lay on top of each other as I twirled around at full speed as my wing of darkness hit the first neck the fire wing burned it shut, in one solid motion every Hydra head lay on the ground and their burn necks and body's started to crumble away in the wind. They even ran past me a few steps before their heads did actually fall off and then still the body's took a step then crumbled to the ground.

Only a little blood stayed behind for A and B to gobble up, I stood there with both my fire and darkness wings in an X formation fire on bottom Darkness on top. The dull green flame gave an eerie glow around the monster carcasses around me, like you just walked into a final boss on a game. I just stood still catching my breath; even though my powers were massive my body was still a human one. I could only go so long until I had to quit.

I noticed that the monsters around me were in the tens spot, the rest just seemed not to care seeing me as a minor distraction. I hadn't seen any of the titans my guess is that they were in the back, as I caught my breath I smiled. Over the course of my fight I had been putting out the torches the monsters carried, the only ones left were surrounding me. The moon was covered by the darkness of the night so the only light in miles was the eerie green light coming from my wings.

With one flap of my wings I put out the rest of the torches, my green wings turning and getting put back into my back. In a second I went into full arsenal mode, my eyes could see every monster as they looked around them scared for their immortal lives. I then started to attack again, I was using all my weapons this time. Both daggers appeared in my hands as I threw then into two unsuspecting monster faces.

I pulled Soul Reaper from its sheath and started to hack away with both Eternal Bonds and Soul Reaper, seeing as I can't have Crimson Sky out because its blade will get in the way of Soul Reapers. Monsters fell like flies as I started to tear my way through their ranks, any monster within five feet of me died. The daggers would appear back in my hands as I continued to throw them into the ranks.

Darkness consumed the monsters and placed the greatest fears in their minds right before they were killed, my blades cut through them like butter. Blood rained down on me but just got absorbed by my cloak, there was so much in fact I started to use it to create ice spear of the blood. I would hurl it with all my strength into the monsters impaling them, I kept summoning the monster I slayed with Soul Reaper over and over. For every one that died fighting I would instantly replace it with another.

One Cyclops managed to light a troche again but the sight he saw was a night mare, all around me were guts and limbs. My cloak dripped of monster blood as a full grown 12 foot tall Cyclopes was impaled on Soul Reaper, with my monstrous strength I held the body above my head as he gasped for air. I stuck Eternal Bonds in him and then ripped his body apart, guts and organs flung on me and the monster as I ran towards the only light.

With only a second he saw my mask as I ran forward it was my armor helmet but it caused him to drop the piece of wood and scream. That was the only sound as I stopped him, for a second no sounds were made. Then they all started to yell, every single one started to charge me so I decided to do two more minutes then use my last attack to escape. In the two minutes my wings silence through skin and bone, my blades made blood flow like a river.

After the minute I was dead tired and was panting heavily, my body had been put to its max during the time. I rested for a second on a Hydra corpse then flew up, as I did the torches relit for me to find a lot more monsters than I had thought. The number we had estimated was completely wrong there was a good twenty thousand, and I had thought at most maybe ten thousand.

I got my breath and flew up about five hundred feet just out of arrow shot for them, I then teleported the hunter back on top of the mountain were the were safe from the attack but they could still watch. I had destroyed a good thousand to two thousand monsters in my five hour long rampage, I could see my little blood covered area I was at from the sky.

I used my water powers to get all the blood and create a blood bubble that followed me in the sky, this was for A and B so I could convince them to let me use them later. Once the bubble was at my height I noticed it was a lot bigger than I thought maybe forty feet across. But once I got the bubble to a safe place behind me I started up my powers.

I had learned a little trick about my Darkness and Night domain was that even if it was a shadow you could use it to solidify into things. So I started to use my powers to create my move I like to use sometimes, I flew back and sat on the blood bubble and A and B started to feast again. The reason why I had to was because after I used this move I couldn't use my Darkness domain for about six hours. So I would just control the blood to float me back to the next location, as the shadows hardened in the sky it almost became like day around them.

The lack of darkness in the area made the torches brighter and brighter until there was a perfect bubble of day around them, you could see all the colors. But as they looked up they noticed my move was almost done, what I had done was solidified all the shadows around them into cylinders around twenty feet long each. There were ten in all but they were more powerful than one might think, as I let one drop from the sky it made a whistling sound as it dropped from the sky.

The monster mad room for it as it impaled itself in the ground, at first they all just gathered around it like it was something from space. At first nothing happed until the cylinder broke part into five pieces, as they hit the ground they passed through the monsters, but they the pieces started to almost turn into ooze as it crawled along the ground. The monsters didn't get caught in it as they just watched it as another cylinder fell, after thirty minutes all the cylinders were on the ground and were doing the same thing as the first one.

But it stopped spreading when it only covers the monsters feet by an inch, all in all each cylinder turned into a flat disk about hundred feet in radius. Each disk held about five hundred monsters each seeing as they were so compact in space. Then the real fun began, the shadows suddenly solidified trapping the monsters feet in the black disks. This is when the move really started to kill, the black disks started to raise its sides and expand almost into a globe. But the thing was each globe put the monsters on the insides of the globe, each monster stayed in its place where it was standing before.

"Enclose." I whispered to myself as I felt my domain snap as the move finished its routine, the globes started to compress back into its cylinder form. Crushing the monster on the inside, the blood poured form the small holes in the bottom of each one as it got smaller into is cylinder shape. Blood gushed out with enough force to blow back monsters, with one last push the cylinder collapse into their original shape. But as they did the guts shot out like they would looked like a meat grinder with its little whole grinding out the meat.

As the guts settled in huge mounds outside the cylinders, the blood flowed up to me and increased the bubble size to about a hundred feet across. Just as the cylinder disappeared and the darkness returned I switched over to no domains as I controlled the mass of blood and floated on it over the base. Once I landed I felt myself almost fall from exhaustion, but one of the hunters caught me and held me up as I froze the ball of ice so I could set it down and have it not go everywhere.

"Good to have you back." One joked as I sat down on the stump, resting my body.

"Good to be back, hey are any of you hurt?" I questioned she just smiled and shook her head.

"No one was hurt so don't worry, you need to worry about yourself before you worry about yourself." She said looking me over for any wounds, I had a few cuts on my arms but that was it.

"So do you guys know how many I killed cause I got lost after twenty." I said laughing.

"Yeah in total we all killed about two hundred and before you let loose your doom spheres you had about 2100 to 2200 but after you sphere you were about up to a good 8000 but I think you have a rough 18,000 more to go." She said.

"Wow I was way off, looks like I can always count on you guys to hold the numbers strait." I said standing back up.

"Okay pack your things were moving out, were going skip base two and strait to three there are too many of them and I need to recover." They nodded then started to run around and pack things up, in a couple of minutes there were ready to go.

"Okay I'm going to light travel us, hold you lunches." I said grabbing onto the girl who everyone else was grabbing to, the blood globe I just placed my hand on it. Then we vanished in a flash of light like we were never there.

**LINE BREAK:**

As we arrived at camp three everyone started to set up things, all in all this was a two day walk from where we were before. But I was so exhausted I just sat down on the ground with a flop, the real reason I had come here is because there was a dried out lake up here. Just a massive hole in the ground that was still there, using my water powers I lifted up the frozen blood ball and floated it up to the lake. When I got there I started to melt it so it wouldn't splash, once it was full all the blood was melted.

It was my person monster blood late, but he thing was there was a rock in the middle I could sit on so I could fall asleep out her and A and B could still absorb the blood. I went back to the girls and told them to get their rest, and then I walked back to the lake. I flew over to the middle and laid down to rest, I could feel the blood flowing up the rock into my hoodie so I took it off and set it near the bank so it could absorb more. Then I drifted off into sleep were the gods would meet me up in a mental meeting like we promised.

As the arms of sleep wrapped around me I felt my eyes drift from the hard day's work and fall asleep ready for the meeting. In a minute I found myself floating in a dark empty space noting around me, I was wearing my normal clothes as I suddenly heard whooshing sound. I was jerked from my place and flown down into the empty space until I notice a table with a number of seats around it; they all were filled except one with the gods. As I flew down I stopped by my seat which was by Artemis and Hestia.

"Hello Percy so how did the attack go?" Asked Athena showing interest in her eyes.

"Good but your number were off there were about 25,000 monster instead of your predicted amount." I said gesturing to my memory of when I first saw the army; they all had frowns when they saw this.

"What about my hunters, are they all alright?" Artemis asked me.

"Yep they all good, no one got injured except me. But it was only a couple of scratches on the arms." I said gesturing to my arms wrapped in bandages that the girls put on, the wounds were healed but I kept them on just in case.

"Good so any signs of the titans and how many did you manage to kill?" Asked Zeus in his normal irritated tone like he didn't want to be here, my guess he had a women waiting for him and not Hera.

"I haven't seen any of the titans yet but I think they are just in the back directing them all to go forward, they most likely will be my last opponents during this time. And I killed about 8000 monsters with my domain of darkness." I said looking up at the video of me hacking and slashing monsters, but everyone got pale in the face when I used my spheres of doom.

"What gruesomeness for a child I think my opinion about you was wrong Jackson." Ares said with a smile, the others looked like they wanted to puke.

"What is happening with the blood thought it seems to flow to you?" Asked Hades who was standing in the back of the room.

"The blood fuels my armor; they use the blood for power. The more they absorb the stronger they become; right now I am in the middle of a blood lake I made with all the blood I gathered. Well I am on a rock though." I image appeared of the lake and Aphrodite suddenly dry heaved a little, the other just looked at me like I was monster.

"Well that is my report, anything new on your end?" I asked.

"Typhon draws closer and closer we will go meet him in two days, hopefully Poseidon can aid us but with his realm under attack there isn't much he can do." Athena said, I just nodded and stood up.

"Well if it is okay for you guys I need some sleep, I'm going to hit the hay." I could feel Athena stop herself from commenting on the phrase. I just stood up and bowed then floated away as the others did the same, but Artemis and Hestia followed me.

"Percy we have something to say to you." Hestia said as I stopped floating as they came closer.

"What is it?" I asked as they came closer.

"Percy stay safe okay, I don't know what we would do without you." Hestia said then vanishing like the wind; I looked at Artemis who was still staring at me.

"H-." I was cut off by her jumping on me nocking me horizontal, I just lay there as she star at me looking into my eyes as we floated for a while. The scene suddenly changed to a grass field one I knew all too much, this was the field my mother Sally would hike with me to we called it our secret spot. We only got to go once but I still remember it to this day.

My body floated to the ground in a soft thump as Artemis just lay on my chest know, the warm sun making me feel sleepy. Her auburn hair flowed across my chest over the side as I inhaled her sweet foresty sent. She had her eyes closed as the warm sun beat down on us both making her not wanting to mover from her comfortable position.

"I came here once, when I was little though with my adoptive mother Sally." I blurted out quietly as I stroked her silk like hair as she fell and rose with my every breath.

"How I had this place set from the mortals, there is no way you could have come here." She said into my chest in slightly sleep tone.

"I guess is because Sally was a clear sighted mortal, she must have found it a long time ago but kept it a secret from others. I guess she was the only one she ever took to come and see it with her." I finished wrapping my left arm on Artemis and continued to stroke her hair with my right hand; she slowly slid to my side her head still on my chest as she fell asleep.

I just smiled and felt the sleepiness overtake me as well, I kissed her once on the forehead and put my right arm behind my head for support as I felt myself fall asleep as well. The warmth slowly rocked me to sleep as the grass provided a comfy cushion for my back, I didn't want this to ever end as I fell in line with Artemis's breaths. Her warmth stood out to me in this wonderland as I could feel her over the warmth of the sun.

I closed my eyes for second and felt myself slipping faster into the dreams of those who sleep, but as I opened my eyes one last time to blink I saw someone else in the dream. She had brown long hair flowing down her back; she wore a sundress that was a delicate light blue. She stood about five eleven and had a straw hat that covered her eyes, the sun right behind her. But just as I closed my eyes I saw the person smile a smile that could warm any heart, but that isn't why I noticed it. It was also the same smile in my first memory on earth, and then the encasing blackness swallowed me into a deep sleep.

**LINE BREAK:**

**HERA POV:**

My consciousness sank back into my body as I stretched my arms and legs getting all the jitters out of them, I sat up in my seat looking in the throne room as I saw Zeus walking out. I quickly caught up with him I needed to discuss what he was been doing lately with all the other women, about all the cheating on me.

"Zeus can I talk to you for a minute in private." I said in my usual tone leaving no room for argument, the people around us quickly dispersed leaving the throne room empty.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" He asked not looking at my eyes drilling holes in his skull; he knew exactly why I was confronting him. But he thought it was like any other time, but this was different.

"You know I know about that slut you're going to sleep with tonight; I just want to say something. If you keep doing this after the war you will have consequence to pay, and I'm pretty sure you won't like it." I said still staring at him with sad eyes; his face was that of worry.

"Come on honey you know I never will stop loving you." He said franticly coming closer but I stopped him by putting a hand up; he just stopped and waited for me to speak.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to know if in this time in a year and a half, will you still love me like when we first wed?" I finished by walking away to my bed chambers not the one I shared with Zeus but the one I had over at Demeter's house. I decided I will be living with her for the time being as this whole things roll over, that is if there is still an Olympus standing by then.

As I walked on I remembered Percy saved one of the people for my plan if this does go well, the reason why is I feel that both camps will be needed soon. But I don't know why maybe it is something else from my gut telling me to worry. As I arrived at Demeter's it looked like it was its natural made of trees and other things, as I walked inside I was she was sitting on the green coach and watching real house wives of America.

"Hey." Was all she said as I transformed out of my white dress to some more comfy clothes, which were my nighties and they had little peacock feathers all over them. It was a two piece as I plopped down and sighed, but Demeter didn't notice so I sighed loader until she responded.

"What's up or you wouldn't be bugging me like this." She said looking at me, she was in green nighties.

"I told him." I said she took a second to see what I was talking about.

"Finally took you long enough, you know what this moment needs?" She asked already knowing the answer as I just guess.

"A good book?" I said hoping I was right.

"What? No this calls for a 'Finally made the right choice' party." She said clapping her hands and chip, ice cream (chocolate mostly), Twinkies, and Diet Coke she jumped up and down like Aphrodite would when something she wanted happened. This was going to be a long night before the storm. (See what I did there? God my jokes are bad)

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	30. King of the Mountains & Trip in Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 60,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. **

**LAST TIME:**

"Hey." Was all she said as I transformed out of my white dress to some more comfy clothes, which were my nighties and they had little peacock feathers all over them. It was a two piece as I plopped down and sighed, but Demeter didn't notice so I sighed loader until she responded.

"What's up or you wouldn't be bugging me like this." She said looking at me, she was in green nighties.

"I told him." I said she took a second to see what I was talking about.

"Finally took you long enough, you know what this moment needs?" She asked already knowing the answer as I just guess.

"A good book?" I said hoping I was right.

"What? No this calls for a 'Finally made the right choice' party." She said clapping her hands and chip, ice cream (chocolate mostly), Twinkies, and Diet Coke she jumped up and down like Aphrodite would when something she wanted happened. This was going to be a long night before the storm. (See what I did there? God my jokes are bad)

**NOW: (day before Percy's second battle)**

**PERCY POV:**

I lay in my almost depleted lake of blood only some spots were left they really gulped it down over the day. I just keep moving my Hoodie around to the spots were small pockets are left, I just keep on my little rock and meditate hoping to find a way to open a third domain so fare nothing. I just kept feeling the wind brush up against me like it is trying to push me to something but I just get the shivers.

After a while I just give up move the hoodie to a new field of blood and go to the hunters, I find them sharpening their arrow. It reminds me of old times as I sit down and watch them, but I just on instinct grabbed some and started sharpening them.

"Hey Percy you don't need to do this, you need to gain back you energy for the next attack." One girl said reaching out for me to stop I just hold her hand back.

"No I will help you this gets my mind off things when I was your guys slave boy." I chuckled as I continued sharpening; they just grinned and laughed a little.

"Remember when he got lost in the forest for a week?" One said.

"Yeah it was so funny to see you with just your hoodie as your only piece of clothing, god I thought I had seen it all at that time." Another responded.

"Not as bad as when Cody made a move at you." I said, Cody just blushed as Kelsey just laughed.

"Shut up I didn't know yet okay." Cody hissed at me.

"Yeah Kelsey learned pretty quickly though." Kelsey stopped laughing and growled at me, by this time everyone was laughing and almost crying. I hadn't felt this calm in many years over my life maybe twice when I was just taking in the scene of a beautiful picture, but the feeling in the air was something someone only experienced maybe once in their life.

Then the wind that pushed me came, but I was in such a good move I didn't notice it as it passed around me. At this time everything seemed right if there wasn't a battle about the gods going on. I found I had sharpened all my arrows as they continued to laugh still; I got up and went back to my lake.

When I got there I moved my hoodie to the last blood pool in the massive lake it had drained, I got back up on my rock and started to reminisce about my memories. More and more winds brushed up against me as I meditated but they just passed right by like I was an immovable object to them.

Finally a big gust came but it went around me like I was the one dividing it, so large in fact it moved the trees a little then settled back down. But then a female voice hummed in the air like two rock grinding against each other.

"One who is one with their feelings are like a still mountain, forever moving but so slow many may not see it." I felt my right arm opposite of my Camp Jupiter tattoo, burn a little as this happened, and then it started to hurt as I clenched it a little. I ripped off my shirt as the pain increased further, suddenly the pain stopped but my skin around the top of my arm felt on fire.

As I looked at what was causing the pain I was taken back it was a gemstone about the size of my fist planted right in the middle of my upper arm. It was facing out not forward were it was place, it was a dark black but it shined like it was made of pure diamond and was see through right before it got to my skin. Inside it about right in the middle was a green gem but it was perfectly smooth from what I could tell. I tried to touch it but it hurt my arm a little.

As I looked it over I felt power in the gem as I settle in my arm, well this is going to something to tell someone. It went well with my white streak in my black unruly hair, as I looked it over I felt something else activate in me. I felt like the mountains were suddenly so small in in my view, the terrain seemed like new every way in and out of it. The jagged earth felt under my control the terrain seemed like it was a mere playground; everything hit me so fast I didn't move for more than an hour.

I stood up feeling the earth slowly move underneath my feet, as the voice said so slow one might miss it. My wings suddenly popped out, no longer in my control for a second. But this time the dirt wings were much different instead of normal dirt or metals, precious diamonds started to form on my wings. They all melted together but as I flapped they felt lighter than air, they remained like normal wings and were completely flexible even though it was still diamond.

My armor had suddenly appear on my person and turned into armor made of the black gemstone like in my arm. But it was thin maybe an inch at most in some places it only covered my whole body like the chunks of armor when I activate A.

My head remained uncovered as it only went up to the base of my skull in the back protecting my spine all the way. The contrast of see through diamond and clear black gem made me look badass. My shoulder gem was part of the armor but you could tell it just was fit around it.

All my weapons remained in their place, the gems just moved when I activated them so Eternal Bonds and Crimson Sky had no problem activating then deactivating. By my arm with the gem was a different color entirely it was a dark brown color from the shoulder down, the armor felt different entirely. Suddenly my fake golden apple of discord shot from my armor to my hand, before I could react the apple melted and formed to the inside if my hand in a fine layer. All the excess fell on the ground as it was not needed.

I looked at the now half gold hand and felt a power coming from it; well power would be the wrong word more like a controller of sorts. As I felt it on my hand I looked at the lake around me and to see if my suspicions were right, I reached out with my arm and felt the earth in my grasp. It felt like I was a giant feeling the mountains with a gentle touch, gently feeling every mountain in my view.

I focused closer as I got retracted the feeling just to my dried up blood lake, I could feel the land under me move ever so slowly. Just then I clenched my hand and I felt the land below my feet suddenly rumble, I got curious and suddenly my hand felt like it was around a heavy baseball. As I lifted the lake suddenly broke free from the ground and floated twenty feet up, it brought just enough rock so it wouldn't break apart in my grasp from just holding it.

I tuned my hand a little and the earth suddenly kept turning that way, after a little of practice it turned out I just had to keep my hand in a turned position to turn it constantly. I could tilt it up and down with bending my hand up of down and going forward and backward I just had to push and pull my hand. After I got bored I floated back down by pushing my arm down and safely landed the giant platform with ease, the hunters were waiting for me.

"Percy what is this?" Kelsey asked looking at my armor and my dark brown arm with my fancy gem on the side.

"It looks like I opened up my third domain, the mountains and terrain. I can feel all the land around me but once I get to flat plains it gets fuzzy, I guess I can only really use this in the mountains." I said as the others walked around me and felt my pure gem armor.

"Are these real gems and what's with the one that is different on your right arm?" One girl asked.

"My right arm is my control handle if you think of it; it's what I used to do what you just saw me doing. And the gem in my arm is I guess my marking for the domain, something a little special though about it, it's imbedded in my arm like my flesh." I said deactivating the domain and showing the gem by rolling up my sleeve of my hoodie, they oohed and awed as they touched it one by one.

After everyone was done I tried to activate my shadow domain for a third time today, but I couldn't activate it. It looks like that move I used took a lot more out of me than I thought, but I could feel it come back slowly at night. My guess is that I won't be able to use it in the next fight so I'm going to try out my new domain. As I looked at the girls I thought of something.

"Why did you come here in the first place I know you can't see the lake from camp?" I asked eyeing them.

"Oh we got something as a gift from Hephaestus before he went to go defend with the rest of the gods against Typhon." She said hand me a jar, I looked into it and instantly recognized it.

"Greek Fire huh, how many jars?"

"Twenty in all I think they will be a big help." She said gingerly grabbing the jar from me, as she put it back in its box I thought of something a little dangerous.

"How long do you think it will take you guys to convince some of your forest friends to create a fire break line?" As I said it they got what I was thinking and smiled.

"About a day to have a break line around this valley about at day." They said smiling.

"Good make it so it can fit a army." I smiled as I walked off to go get some rest, contrary to what they think I'm running on fumes right know. That battle took a large chunk of my energy so this was going to help a lot.

**LINE BREAK:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

They gods were on the way to the titan of storms as we flew closer we finally understood why he was one of the fiercest of all monsters. He stood higher than most skyscrapers, with every step the sea seamed to split as it plunged into the water. A hurricane raged around him as he continued to walk on through the sea to Manhattan. He stood in the middle of it all as the winds blew so strong even we were having troubles with our chariots as we circled him.

But the storm was much larger than any mortal ever wished for him to bring forth, as gods we could see through the mist into his true appearance. But if you couldn't he looked like he was made of storm clouds, his face changed every second from every monster. Some I had never seen and some that looked like true creations of hell itself, his long lumbering arms looked as if claw had grown on a human.

But his true appearance was much different than that, a hundred dragon heads sprouted from his shoulders and serpents made up his legs as he walked on each one. He was a powerful foe for even all the Olympian gods, even if father won't admit it he is nearly as strong as us all combined. Just as we were about to start the attack a massive shudder went through the air, not any physical force but a shudder of something else.

Even Typhon stopped walking as the wave of something passed over us, his one hundred dragon heads all turned to the Appalachian Mountains. All the gods did as well since the power came from that way, all the chariots stopped even the storm seemed to die down a little. As if being pushed down by the invisible wave, but after a seconds everything went back to normal.

But I knew it was something else something announcing its presence like a new born baby's cry, I knew it had to do with Percy. As I focused again I fire arrow after arrow into his body, but they didn't even draw blood as he continued on. Father launched his master bolt and it hit Typhon right in the chest, as it landed it blew back all the winds exposing his true chest. Like a picture from hell it was something else.

At the force of the blast he took one step back and shook it off, and then he continued on his march towards Manhattan. For hours we continued to pile all of our attacks on him, occasionally we would draw blood but it would heal before we could get him again. He walked slowly as we flew around him, occasionally he would let out a surprisingly fast strike. Only barley enough time to dodge it before it went by, as we continued on I knew we would be doing this for day on end in five days he would reach Manhattan and each day we would do everything in our power to stop him.

"Hope you're having better luck than us Percy." I said to myself as I fired another arrow.

**LINE BREAK: ONE DAY**

**PERCY POV:**

I flew above our little box we had made inside the mountain valley, were the army was coming through. I had managed to activate my wings of darkness but still no domain which kind of sucked I like it but I can feel it still working on regaining its energy, as flew above all the hunters moved into place. One of the hunters being a daughter of Hephaestus had set up it up so if one Greek fire goes off they all go off.

The army advanced forward much smaller than before when it started but I could see everything from this height, even the three titans following from behind. I couldn't make out who they were but I knew they were going to be a challenge, as the army marched into our little trap I kept track of how full the trap was getting. About twelve o'clock was when they suddenly stopped and would my luck have it they started to set up camp.

I could literally feel each hunter smirk as they stopped just at the end of it too, so they covered the whole valley well most of them about 16,000 thousand set up camp. We had it set up so the fire would run from the top of the mountain sides down to them and both front and back also. Slowly enclosing them in a fire hellhole was no monster would want to be when it went off.

I mentally told the hunters to fall back as they were setting up camp; I was going to set it off. But first we had to wait for every monster to fall asleep.

Once they did, I could tell by the torches going out at the camps, I finally went to the first jar of Greek fire. I lit the fuse and escaped by flying up and just waited for the show to start, god I am an evil person. As the first one went off a large plume of green fire rose from where it was, seconds later all of them went off silently in the night. But the heat was enough to be felt were I was flying in the sky, I just flew back to our new overlook that watched over the whole scene.

The fire spread rapidly as trees burned inward towards the monster camp, no flame went out seeing as our little tree barrier worked. Within a minute the flames were in the camp consuming and jumping tent to tent, monster screams roar through the sky. As if they were calling for help from a higher being but they got none as they screamed, but in the middle the monsters started to do something that turned my plan for a loopty loop.

They started to cut down the trees in two hundred yard radius making a tree line in the middle; they also tossed all tents into the fire to make it stop spreading inward.

"Looks like their getting smarter." I said standing up, cracking my neck to work some fire magic.

"Percy what are you doing?" One girl asked, the others nodded as well. I raised an eyebrow and nodded thinking of something.

"Have you ever seen a fire tornado?" I asked with a smirk, they got the idea but one asked another question.

"How are you going to make one that big?" She asked.

"Like this." I said turning my wings of darkness into my wings of fire, they stepped away from me a little hoping not to get burnt. The wings gave off their usual eerie glow as I raised my hands feeling the control over the flames in my grasp.

I smiled as I started to spin the fire around the monsters; it started to rise around them higher and higher. The sky lit up like a second sun was born the landscape shoed the green shadows of the flames. Until I thought the spin was enough and the height was sufficient I started to close it together into a cylinder. The girls just starred in wide eyes as the higher than the sky fire tornado moved in the valley.

When it finally closed into its maximum height and was a straight up and down cylinder with a base of five feet I could still see some monsters alive with my eagle vision. I smiled one last time and brought my hands down, the cylinder suddenly fell from the sky unwrapping itself as it fell. I had to use all my power over the flames to keep them in the box we mad. As it hit the ground it seemed to explode in the box I didn't let it out of.

The fire just consumed and consumed until there was nothing left and it died out because it could burn no more. As the fire died out there was nothing but molten glass were the camp was, I just sat down and ate my third piece of Ambrosia for the day. The jolt of energy made me feel good but I could still feel exhaustion settling in.

"Percy that was amazing how did you control the flames so well, I can only control them a little." I flicked my attention to the daughter of Hephaestus who said this.

"Did you just say you can control flames?" I asked just making sure.

"Yeah but only a little, plus I don't get burned." She said it like it was nothing important.

"You realize only like one in every like two hundred Hephaestus children can do that right?" I said looking at her.

"No so does that mean it's rare?" She asked.

"Yeah it is, wait how long have you know that you can control flames?" I asked.

"About two hundred years ago but they scared me so much I don't like using them." She said, by this time the others were watching us.

"Well that's good, always be weary of your powers no matter what. Especially fire it is by most the destructive power if left alone." I said standing up and putting away my wings, but as I did the molten glass glowed lighting up the night sky.

"Well can you teach me though?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll see what I can do when this whole thing is over but know I have to transport us know." I said to them.

"What why?" They asked.

"Because my vision is getting blotchy and I'm teleporting us to the last camp were skipping four and going to five. Grab on I will just light travel us and the gear as is." Without a second note every one grabbed onto me and I light traveled, in a second we were on the ground as every piece of camping stuff crumpled behind me.

I fell to the ground in complete exhaustion; I looked up to the girls and said on last thing before I passed out.

"I might be out for a day or two maybe even three days, just keep everyone safe. If you have to leave me if they come faster than I wake up, I used to much of my body's energy so good night." I felt myself pass into unconsciousness.

**LINE BREAK:**

I found myself floating in the darkness but I was wide awake, I could feel my body asleep though as the time passed by. Every time I overused my body and energy this always happened to me, I floated in the emptiness I called home for a week once. As I floated the darkness a light suddenly and rapidly consumed my vision, even with my eyes that could look at every light I had to close them it was so bright.

As the light consumed me I slowly opened my eyes to find a field Artemis and I fell asleep in last time I was asleep. The wind blew gently across my skin and the sun glowed lightly on me, small birds chirped as I looked at the bench in front of me. The bench was made of wood but had plants growing all over it but the seats, it over looked an ocean of pure blue water. The soft grass brushed up against my shoeless feet as I stepped forward and took a seat in it.

It was a very comfortable bench to the way it looks covered in plants, I noticed I wasn't wearing my hoodie and normal black pants. Instead I was wearing a light blue v neck shirt and a pair of levie jeans, I just sat admiring the view from the bench that was right before the beach to the ocean. The sand looked untouched by human feet as it glistened every time a wave came and swiped across it.

Yeah I know it was a forest to beach in an instant but it seemed too peaceful when I was young when we came here. It is exactly as I remember to even the old bench; after I watched the water for a while I got up and walked to the beach. The instant my foot touched the sand I was dressed in swim drunks blue ones but I didn't care as I walked forward into the low waves as they washed over my feet. The water was warm and had a soft feeling to it as I walked up my waist in the water.

Fish started to swim around me that I had never seen before even on Atlantis, I saw a whale beat hint the distance but then even more went off. I just watched as the fish seemed to clean my legs from stuff, I looked to the right to suddenly see something that was never there when I was a child. It was a house but it was made of wood and had a deck that led out to the deeper water. But I failed to notice the giant shark fin protrude from the water and then go back down a few hundred feet out.

As I walked towards the shack I stopped to see the mountain behind me, it was massive bigger than anything I had ever seen. It was away from me a couple hundred miles to even maybe 600 miles but it still looked so close up. The top was cover with snow and stuff but I could make out a platform that looked to hold a massive ice block. Throwing what I just learned out of my mind I continued walking to the shack on the beach.

Once I got closer I heard someone singing in a voice more beautiful than Apollo ever could, it seemed to grab at my heart like it was trying to tell me a story. But to my stupidity just as I stepped on the wooded deck it creaked and the women stopped singing. I gulped and just stopped moving all together, waiting to see if she would continue. After a couple of minutes she continued again and I sighed, I sat down carefully not to make any noise as I continued listening to her.

The music was like a medicine to me melting all my aches and pains away from my body, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the music. I was so caught up in the music I didn't feel my clothes change from normal swimming trunks to a Greek tunic, my gem showing in the light of the warm sun and my streak of white in my hair looked the same.

I didn't notice that someone had snuck up on me, the song in my ears still blocking out the sound of footsteps. With my eyes closed and all my senses dulled I didn't notice anything other than the music, until it suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to meet a blade at my throat. I didn't move I didn't speak for a minute as the person did nothing but breath lightly behind me, from the breaths and the sound I could tell it was the woman who was breathing.

"Hello." I said but it came out in ancient Greek instead of English, I just let it slide for now.

"Who are you?" She asked in a voice that said, 'say the wrong thing and your head go by by.'

"Aionian Archos mam." I said by this time I was speaking fluent ancient Greek and so was she.

"Odd name, how did you find this place?" She questioned me putting the blade closer to my neck.

"I woke up in that area right over by the bench, I don't know how I got here." I knew this was no longer a dream as I could feel the blade on my throat; I tried to find an answer as she thought over mine then it hit me.

"Mam if I may ask where am I?" I asked her hoping I was wrong.

"… You are in the island of Delos child." As soon as she said it I knew my suspicions were correct.

"What age is it?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions it the silver age why do you ask?" She drew back the blade as my mind exploded.

"No reason just curious." Okay I was so stupid why didn't I figure it out earlier, Chronos warned me about this too.

_Flashback:_

I had just got my gifts from the primordials for my birthday and was heading back.

'Percy stop I must talk to you.' It was Chronos which was weird, because he never talked to me.

'Okay what is it you want to talk about?' I asked mentally.

'I forgot to tell you something about the power of time; you see it is like a cup with water constantly dripping into it. Over time the glass will over fill just like your power over time, but don't worry this is the only one it happens to. You see when the glass overfills strange things happen with time powers; you may experience one of two things. One is what I call a memory leap were you see the future or past of one possible future, but you are like a ghost no one can see you. The other is much more dangerous, it is called a quantum leap it is where your consciousness forms a body in the past." I took me a second till I responded.

'You mean if I don't use my powers one of those two things will happen, but you said my consciousness what do you mean?'

'I mean your body stays in your time but your consciousness travels through time, and can interact with things in quantum leap. This is very dangerous seeing as you can interact with the past you can change the future.'

'Okay so how long does it last I can't stay there forever right, it's using the time powers so I cant exactly stay there forever.' I said.

'There is a limit to three day when this happens no matter how powerful you become with time, but the thing is you must not use your powers for years and years at a time for it to overflow.'

'Well that is good; thanks for the tip see you soon.' I said as he left my mind.

_Flashback End:_

"He you still here boy?" I heard her say as I snapped out of it.

"Yeah sorry I space out for a second, listen I'm sorry I interrupted your singing. It is much better than I have ever heard." I said looking at the ocean, I heard her sit back down on the bench out front the house.

"Thank you for the compliment young child, might I ask who is you're father and mother?" She asked, I thought I might tell her a white lie.

"My father is long gone I have never seen him in my life, my mother she is dead killed by her younger sibling." I said as I stood up and she suddenly gasped, I finally turned around to see a women that had black long hair. Her eyes were black as well but she was tall, she wore a white tunic but she had a swollen abdomen, she was pregnant then it hit me she was Leto mother of Artemis and Apollo.

But she suddenly stood up and tried to bow but with the current extra package she couldn't hold her balance and started to fall. I quickly jumped over and caught her before she hit the ground; she got on her knees and tried to bow.

"Please don't you don't need to bow to me, why are you bowing anyways?" I asked helping her up onto the bench, she wouldn't meet my eyes like she was ashamed.

"I didn't know I'm sorry please doing hurt me." She said holding my hand like I was going to hit her.

"What why would I do that, the sword thing I understand you were protecting yourself." I said kneeling in front of her, still holding her hand.

"Because I held a sword to the Primordial of Mountains and Terrain, I'm sorry I didn't know." She was almost crying like I was going to hurt her, I looked at the gem in my arm and suddenly realized it was like a symbol of power for the gods.

"Your fine I have been treated much worse but I guess you should have the right to know who I really am, since I am not from this time." I said standing up and sitting beside her, letting the warm breeze rustle my hair.

"Not from this time, but only the primordial of time Chronos is strong enough to traverse time." She said staring at me.

"He does but in my time he is dead, now I guess it is time I tell you the truth about me just promise on my name you won't tell anyone." She did the oath and I felt the link bond itself.

"I am Percy Jackson true son of Chaos, inheritor of the domains of ten dead Primordials and my dead mother Chaos and my uncle Order. Time traveler from the future when the titans rebel against the gods again."

**A/N: all right you guys that is three chapters in one week I think I am on a role, so if you guys like review if you don't well sucks to be you. Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	31. Hera Arrives, Hestia's Mark, & Baby Arty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 61,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"What why would I do that, the sword thing I understand you were protecting yourself." I said kneeling in front of her, still holding her hand.

"Because I held a sword to the Primordial of Mountains and Terrain, I'm sorry I didn't know." She was almost crying like I was going to hurt her, I looked at the gem in my arm and suddenly realized it was like a symbol of power for the gods.

"Your fine I have been treated much worse but I guess you should have the right to know who I really am, since I am not from this time." I said standing up and sitting beside her, letting the warm breeze rustle my hair.

"Not from this time, but only the primordial of time Chronos is strong enough to traverse time." She said staring at me.

"He does but in my time he is dead, now I guess it is time I tell you the truth about me just promise on my name you won't tell anyone." She did the oath and I felt the link bond itself.

"I am Percy Jackson true son of Chaos, inheritor of the domains of ten dead Primordials and my dead mother Chaos and my uncle Order. Time traveler from the future when the titans rebel against the gods again."

**NOW: (Two hours of explain who he was later)**

"So you are a demi-primordial, and that is a human and a god's child?" She asked clarifying the information.

"Yes."

"Wow gods let themselves go, but also the only one of your kind?"

"Yes."

"You're a time traveler that is the domain holder of two of the original and ten primordials domains. Also you can only stay for three days, and you come from the 20th century?"

"Yes any more questions?" I asked her.

"One more, who is the child I am carrying right know?" She asked excited, I just signed and decided it was okay to tell her.

"Right know you are carrying a girl called Artemis, she is known as the goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and the moon. But in the next five days you will give birth to a son his name will be Apollo god of the sun, music, archery, and prophecy." I finished as she just stared at me.

"Oh and your daughter Artemis is also the goddess of maidenhood." I finished and waited, she just looked at her swollen abdomen and smiled and rubbed it.

"When will I give birth though?" She asked me.

"I think you're supposed to give birth today." I said as she smiled and nodded, suddenly I felt a presence teleporting to the area. In an instant I stood in front of Leto and was in my Domain armor of Mountains and terrain. In a second the pillar of flame that was much brighter than any I had seen, my black armor glinted in the light as the flame stopped and there stood a goddess that looked about twenty two and had tan skin.

"Lady Hestia." Leto said as looked at her closer; it was her in a form I had never seen before. She took a look at me and noticed the gem her eyes grew wide. She came forward and bowed to me, Leto looked at me curiously as to why I had defended her.

"I had no idea the primordials of the mountain was here I am sorry for disturbing you meeting with Leto." She said standing and looking me over; even though she was older I was still taller than her.

"Do not worry I am just here for a few days that all and please refer to me as Archos please." I said to her deactivating the armor, as I was reduced down to my white tunic she blushed.

"Archos huh." Leto said giving me an eye as I just shrugged to her.

"Why are you here Hestia?" Leto asked Hestia stepping front of me.

"I am here to help you with the birth of your baby; I guess you are luck though. When Hera heard you were giving birth soon she went ballistic, we have to get you to a safe place after the baby is born." She said walking up to her and grabbing her hands, as she got closer I felt a strong power from her than I had ever felt.

"Hestia thank you but I have gotten new from Archos that I will be having two children instead of one, I must stay here so that I can have the second one." She said as Hestia eyes me.

"How did you know about this the only to know about this is the Olympian council, no primordial should know about this?" Hestia question me, she got me so I made up a story.

"I know more than you will know for century's to come even if it means the future, plus I traveled from the future to tell Leto about her children. But besides that how long till Hera gets here, and I presume she will bring Zeus to bear witness to her act." I said like it was nothing as she just gaped at me, but she brushed it off helping Leto up the stairs.

"I will believe you know since you gave Leto some much needed information, but Hera is having Poseidon help her because of a favor. They come tonight while she gives birth, but the fates said not to interfere and I have a feeling you are the reason why." She said looking at me.

"I guess the fates have no control over me since they cannot pear into my future anymore. But since the babies are an important role in the history of mankind and my future I will stay here and defend you. And when I'm done with them I will help Leto when you have to leave Hestia I know as an Olympian god you are taking much risk being her already, so I will defend you for the few days I have here."

I said Hestia was at a loss of word and so was Leto as they just stared at me, suddenly Let clenched her stomach and looked in pain. Then I saw water rush down the side of her leg signaling her water broke Hestia instantly rushed her inside nearly carrying her in side. I knew this was going to be a long process for some reason, and I just sat outside and closed my eyes waiting for the gods to show up.

Not but an hour later but I felt a few more teleports a few hundred feet from the island four in all, as I extended my water sense to where I could feel their power. As suspected I felt Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera but I also felt Hades for some reason as I got up and walked to the end of the deck. I looked to where they and found them riding on a chariot above the water, a scream from the shack signified Leto was still in labor. Like a boss I stepped on the water and started to walk on the water like it was land.

I reached them about the same time they entered the bay, Poseidon slowed down to a stop right before me as all four gods looked at me. My gem was cover my tunic as I made it that way, and my disguise was on. My strip of white hair turned black and the rest turned white like my normal disguise was.

"Who are you boy I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Hera said as all three men rolled their eyes.

"My name is none of your concern but I am in charge of protecting this island for enough time for Leto to give birth." I said, all three males eye widened and all looked at Hera to see her reaction. They didn't want to be here as much as I did.

"You will watch your mouth boy you are speaking to Olympian gods, and from what I can tell you are only as powerful as any other water nymph." Poseidon looked a little hurt from the comment as I shook my head.

"Hera you should leave before you I get angrier than I am, seeing you and your posy here is already enough just leave before I have to make you leave." I said this in a deep tone showing I was not kidding.

"Bah Zeus honey make him move will you." He just nodded and sighed like it was another day in the office; he summoned his master bolt and fired it at me. Behind my back I activated Crimson Sky's and put up a shield around me, just like last time the thunder hit the invisible bubble and vaporized the water around me. He just smirked and continued forward slowly as the steam blocked his vision of me.

"You know you're going to have to do a lot better than that." I said stopping them in their tracks, as the steam cleared revealing my unharmed form, I could see a vein on Zeus's skull pop a little.

"Know you should have taken my offer when you could have." I stepped forward as the ice started to freeze around my feet as I walked on it, I could feel Poseidon try and control it but I batted him down as I froze the water on his Chariots wheels. I continued to step forward as they started to look at me like I was a monster.

"You know since I am such a nice guy I will tell you my name, I am Aionian Archos son of Chaos I am a time travel from another time. I have come to stop you from what you are doing; I suggest you go on your way." I said with a smile as I was only a foot from the chariot, but as I smiled I let out what I did at wolf house the intimating effect. I could feel every animal in miles hide as the presence spread, the gods all were shivering as the three men nodded. Hera however stood her ground.

"I will do what I have come to do and that is final." Without a second to spare I grabbed her from the chariot and held her by the neck, her feet dangled off the ground as I held her in the air. I snapped my fingers when I did forcing the big three to sleep, the massive power potential waves I was giving off still were going of just like at the wolf house.

"Let me down you have no idea what you're doing." She said as she grabbed onto my arm trying to throw me off but I just used matter control so she couldn't touch it.

"I know exactly what I am doing Hera queen of Olympus, wife of Zeus king of the gods." I felt bad about Hades and Poseidon but Zeus deserved it, I never got this mad and I had no idea why I was this mad. Maybe because Artemis was one of my lovers and Hera was trying to kill her and her mother.

"Know if I let you go promise me you will leave them alone." I said still holding onto her, she suddenly released her divine form trying to vaporize me. I just starred at her godly figure as she saw I wasn't doing what she wanted me to do; she finally stopped her divine form and looked at me like I was a mutant.

"How is that possible you should be dead?" She continued looking at me.

"You ever take into consideration that there are beings stronger than you?" I said pulling up the tunic side and showing her my arm, she froze still looking at me. I set her down and she stepped back from me.

"But you aren't supposed to be on earth no primordials should be on earth other than Gaea and Uranus." She said still looking at me.

"I guess you could say I am not supposed to be here, but I am not here to talk with you. Take your husband and his brothers; I will wipe their memories and yours when I leave this place. So leave while you can and don't come back to this place, or you will face my real wrath." I said as I just walked past her and back to the hut.

"Thank you very much I will leave now." Hera said in a panic flashing them back to Olympus, the ice thawed as walked back to the wood hut Leto and Hestia were in. But when I did I noticed Hestia was outside sitting on the deck, I just continued walking until I sat beside her.

"So she okay?" I asked her.

"Yes it is a baby healthy baby girl; she already has a name for her to Artemis. Also thank you for that."

"For what?"

"Not hurting my siblings, even though I do think they are stupid and stubborn sometimes they are still by brothers and sister." She said looking at me.

"Ha maybe not physically but I think their pride is a little torched." I laughed at the last part as she just stared at me like I was stupid.

"So what is the real truth about you?" I stopped and looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" My eyes drifted from hers as I felt myself sweating.

"I mean who are you really Aionian Archos." She said looking at me like I was going to tell her.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm just your average primordial." I said looking at the water.

"No you're not if you were you wouldn't be able to walk on the water and freeze it, no primordial other than Oceanus and Chaos have the power to do that." She said staring at me with fire in her eyes; she looked like she knew she was right.

"Damit I should have thought of that." I said laying back down and looking at the clear blue sky, Hestia leaned over me and starred into my eyes. Even some odd thousand years in the past and she still looked like the Hestia I knew in my time.

"Who am I? Well that is a question I think myself sometimes, some know me as Archos and some as Percy. Some see me as a destroyer and others a savior, I am a case of confusion on its own. All I can say is after I leave this time I will seal away your memories that is all I can do to help keep my time the same, but I guess after I get back to my time the spell will break and you will remember." I said looking at her as she thought of the things I said.

"Well I can wait a few millennia to remember this time so tell me the truth, what is it like in your time?" She asked me, I just lay there unmoving then I sit up breath in a deep breath.

"Well before we get to my time let me tell you about myself and how I came to be, after that I will let you in on something I didn't tell Leto." I said.

"I knew she was hiding something." Hestia said to herself.

"Well she swore not to tell anyone and she won't for as long as her immortal life takes her." I said laughing.

"Well I guess it is time I told the whole truth to someone." I said as I began to tell my story of my life, every battle, every event, every power, every domain, every morsel of my being, and yes who my love life was with.

**LINE BREAK:**

After I finished my story she just stared at me like I was crazy, she just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. I just waited for her to respond to my whole story, she hadn't said anything during the whole time just listening as I described battles and my adoptive mother Sally.

"S-so you and me are l-lover in the future?" She finally sputtered out.

"Yes we are, to my guess you haven't swore your oath yet. But yes we are lovers, part of a harem made by the river of love something out of my control." I said waiting for another question; she just stewed over this for a while until she asked something else.

"If you inherited so many domains does that mean you are a god?" She asked, to be truthful I had no idea what I was. So I did something stupid, I grabbed Silver shadow my dagger and sliced my hand. Hestia instantly grabbed my hand and started to try to heal it, but it was already healed when she grabbed it.

"What are you doing you idiot?" She said as she looked over my hand.

"Finding out your question." I said as I looked at my blood, but the sight of it absolutely confused me. It was half blood red and the other half was a shiny platinum color, but they didn't mix at all like oil and water. I stopped and looked at it while Hestia just looked at me like I hadn't told her something.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"I have never seen Platinum blood before; I have only ever seen Golden and red. I have seen primordial blood too when Gaia was meeting us and she accidently cut her finder, even then it was golden what does this mean?" She asked looking over my blood.

"I have no idea but I feel mortal still just have a really fast regeneration rate as you saw." I said gesturing to the closed wound in my hand.

"Well I will take that for a answer know but when I remember in the future we will figure this out." She said eyeballing me.

"Okay we will I promise, any other questions?" I asked her one last time.

"Yes I do, I know since it is a touchy subject but I will ask anyways. If your mother was the creator and died does that mean since you're her only blood born you are know the creator?" I felt a little pinch in my heart but I thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I am but only when I actually activate my domain of Chaos and my blood born power will I become the real creator." I said standing up and stretching, the sun was setting in the distance as Hestia also stood up; she had to leave because she was still and Olympian she had responsibilities.

"Hey before you go I want to do something." She looked at me as I turned her around so her back faced me.

"This may hurt a little." I placed my hand on her left shoulder blade and felt Eternal Bonds grow hot in its bracelet form, she winced and then it was gone. In the place of where my hand was a tattoo of a donkey in a circle, she couldn't see it but I felt Eternal bonds cool down.

"What did you do?" She asked trying to see what I did, she twirled around trying to see it but couldn't.

"Just giving you something to protect you for the next millennia, don't worry about it." I said turning from her as I walked back to the house, I felt Eternal bonds hum like it was happy as I got closer.

I knocked on the door but Leto came out and looked a whole lot better than I did when I met her for the first time.

"Hey how is Arty?" I asked sitting down on the porch bench, she sat beside me.

"Arty? Who is that?" She asked me.

"Oh sorry I meant Artemis how is she doing?" I asked again not using the nickname.

"She is sleeping she needs it, as a child of a god she will grow significantly in the first day." She said looking at the sunset, by this time Hestia disappeared into a column of fire.

"Really were I come from I haven't seen a godling born, how much will she grow in the first day?"

"They will grow about the size of a five year old, or more depends but she was small so I think maybe even a four year old." She said looking at me.

"Wait how is the mind supposed to compensate for the body size, she is still a toddler." I said in worry.

"Oh don't worry when any godling is born the knowledge a seven year old would possess gets transferred over, but during their first night of sleep the mind sorts out the information for use." She said to me.

"Heh if only humans were like that it would save mothers and schools so much money." I said laughing a little.

"What is this School you speak of?" I stopped laughing and looked at her; her face said she had no idea what I was talking about.

"It is a place where mortals go to learn information, kind of like sword lessons and stuff but in a building for eight hours a day they learn." I said seeing if she understood.

"Sounds like something that would be very useful in the future." She said looking on into the sunset.

"Yeah it is, but I only went for two years the rest go for 12 years and some even longer." I said to her.

"Huh interesting, well I will go to bed you should get some rest Percy you are here for two more days. I have a schedule planned for tomorrow for us that you will help me with, so get some sleep son of Chaos." She said getting up and walking back into the hut, I just sighed and walked over to the end of the dock.

The peaceful lapping of the water and the warm air felt amazing on my skin as I let my legs into the water. I lay back and watched the clear sky turn into a starry one as I continued watching; slowly I felt my eyes close and fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

**LINE BREAK:**

"Hey who are you?" Asked a voice of a child.

I woke up to a poke in the face with the statement; my eyes opened a little as I turned my head to where the poke came from. To my right was a child about five but a little small, she had auburn hair that came down to her mid-back. She was holding a hand sown doll, the wore the same thing as me just way smaller and it cover her whole chest unlike mine which left the tattoo on my right bicep exposed that I got when I was in the hunters camp.

Back to her, her eyes were light silver that seemed to consume ones gaze. She seemed to look me over as I starred at her. She was barefoot and just kept poking me in the cheek as I looked at her; it was Artemis the day after she was born with no Leto in sight.

"What?" I asked sitting up and turning around cross-legged so I could meet her in her crouched form, she sat down to looking at me.

"Who are you?" She asked again looking at me with her curious silver eyes.

"My name is Percy what is yours?" I asked her already knowing.

"My name is Ar-te-mis." she said sounding it out making sure she got it right she was so cute it was hard to not hug her.

"What a beautiful name." I said looking at her.

"Thank you." She said blushing a little and playing with the arms of her doll.

"Were is your mother?" I asked trying to figure out where Leto was.

"She went out foraging for food; she said to tell the man at the end of the dock she was going to be gone for a couple of hours." She said looking at me.

"Okay well how long has she been gone?"

"About fifteen minutes." She responded.

"Okay so what do you want to do, we have about two hours." I asked her hoping she would say something fun.

"I want to fly in the sky." She said looking at me, I was blown back I nearly fell back into the shallow water off the deck.

"What isn't that something a little extreme?" I asked hopping she knew the word.

"Yes but I want to see what the birds see, to feel the wind in my hair, to fly." She said with a dazed looked, she must have been imagining what it was like. It took me a minute to decide on what to do but I finally decided.

"Okay I will take you in the sky but you must promise me you won't tell your mother." I said holding out a pinkie promise, she took the finger and shook on it.

"But I can't fly off the island, I will circle the island a couple of times and that is it." I said to her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Five times."

"Three times."

"Four times and when we get back you have to let me sit in your lap regardless of what you say." We both eyed each other for a minute, but I gave in and pinkie swore on it she smiled and shook on it. She stood up at a wimping three feet tall and held her arms out for me to pick her up; I stood up and picked her up in my arms. She snuggled in my large arms and made herself comfortable, just to make sure she wouldn't fall I used my toga for like a belt to hold her in.

"Okay lets go." I said as I pulled out my wings and put on my diamond ones, trying not to freak her out. She just starred at my wings as I did a couple test flaps, she was so entranced she reached out for one of the wings. I smiled and wrapped the wing closest to her and made it so she could touch it.

"Pretty." She said running her hands on the surprisingly warm diamond wings.

"Thank you." I said letting her touch them for another minute when I pulled them back and started to flap, within a second I was a few hundred feet up Artemis was screaming and gripped my clothes like they were a life line. But I had a good grip on her letting her watch the landscape pass by as I flew.

After a minute she calmed down and opened her eyes, she looked amazed at the view as she over looked the island. In the distance I could still see the giant mountain but it was on a different land form. This island was smaller than I thought as I flew around it, Artemis smiling and pointing things out to me. We even spotted Leto picking some fruit from a tree and putting it in the basket.

After our little trip I flew down back to the hut and landed softly on the ground by the hut were Leto was waiting for us. Artemis hopped down and just started to rant about how amazing it was and how I had wings, she just kept smiling and nodding her head. But after a minute she sent Artemis inside to eat once she was inside I stood there awkwardly, rocking on my heels my wings were folded up but not put away.

"So how did she talk you into this?" She asked tapping on her foot like I was getting yelled at.

"I just wanted to do what she wanted and she said flying, when I said yes she said four times around the island and she got to sit in my lap for the rest of the time I am here. When we are sitting though." I said waiting for her response, but she just shook her head and laughed.

"Not even a day old and she is already controlling people, I wonder what her husband will be like." She said going back into the shack, I just gulped and walked behind her putting away my wings.

Dinner consisted of multiple different fruits and vegetables, even some roots. Leto looked like she was bored of the food as we both watched Artemis devour fruit after fruit, finally when she looked satisfied her eyes started to close and started to fall asleep. We just watched her doze off and face plant into her plate; we just laughed for a second before Leto picked her up and wiped off her face. She then went and put her to bed then came back out to me as she sat down.

"Leto how long have you been on this island?" I asked her taking a look at a root, she seemed to sigh and look at me.

"To long Hera banished me here when she found out I was pregnant but being the bitch she is place two curses on me. One is I cannot leave the island as long as I live the other was that instead of a normal godly birth of five to four days, she gave me a gestation period of four times that of a human but only for Artemis." She said looking at Artemis who was snoring lightly with her doll in her hand, this made me mad but I was not going to explode.

"Leto I have one day left here the least I can do is help you out a little, but what Hera did I will question her about in my time period. But I will help you and don't work yourself to hard your other child is to be born also, you have four days. But from the history it says Artemis will help you along the way." I said to her walking over to the drooling Artemis.

"But what can you do about the curse I realize you're a son of Chaos but Hera had Hecate put the curse on by other means, nothing will stop the curse either." She said to me.

"But that is where you are wrong Leto in my history you escape this island, so I will just be doing my part in history." I said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, I focused and closed my eyes to get ready. When I was read I took a dive into the unknown spell holding Leto to this island.

I sank deeper and deeper searching for it every nook and cranny of her being until I found it, it was a powerful spell on worthy of Hecate blessing. As I looked it over I noticed it was cast if she didn't know what she was casting it, and then I saw why. It was a matter control spell but my guess is she didn't actually know what it were just the effects of it. I reached forward and started to unravel the spell, all in all magic would not cure this since it was not magic.

Using my matter control powers I ripped the seal apart with my bare hands, if it had been cast properly it would have taken longer but I got it off. Once it was all gone I exited Leto's being and staggered back in the real world. Leto caught me and helped me sit; I got my energy back in a second and smiled at her.

"The curse is gone you are free to leave this island when you please, but I ask for something back." I said looking at her wide eyes.

"Anything." She said grabbing my hands as if willing to please me.

"Let my last day be with Artemis." I said as a sign of confusion came over her.

"What a weird something to ask, why?" She asked.

"Because I don't think my wife in my time would like it if I just left her on my third day of my visit to her first days of birth."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	32. Last Day Of The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 65,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

Using my matter control powers I ripped the seal apart with my bare hands, if it had been cast properly it would have taken longer but I got it off. Once it was all gone I exited Leto's being and staggered back in the real world. Leto caught me and helped me sit; I got my energy back in a second and smiled at her.

"The curse is gone you are free to leave this island when you please, but I ask for something back." I said looking at her wide eyes.

"Anything." She said grabbing my hands as if willing to please me.

"Let my last day be with Artemis." I said as a sign of confusion came over her.

"What a weird something to ask, why?" She asked.

"Because I don't think my wife in my time would like it if I just left her on my third day of my visit to her first days of birth."

**NOW:**

She just stared at me for a while with a face of pure shock, she let go of my hands and looked at me and Artemis back and forth. I just sat there as she did hoping she would say something to me, but she just started to pace back and forth until she finally stopped and looked at me. Her face showed that she had figured out what to do.

"So you have married my daughter in the future?" She asked looking at me.

"No not yet I hope to thought right know we are more or less dating." I responded, she responded instantly.

"But you said she swore to be a maiden goddess then how?" She asked with a face that showed she was looking for any slip.

"Her oath was that she would swear off men until she met her lover again, I wasn't there when it happened but I think this is the reason why she did it. She falls in love with me when I am here in this time." I said she started to pace again.

"Have you told me in the future?" She asked.

"Since I'm not going to lock your memory like the others I think I don't need to tell you, we will visit you though don't worry. But once the whole thing with the titan uprising is over with we will visit you again." I said to her.

"But what about you and Hestia I saw the way she looked at you when she left, it was a look of affection. Don't tell me you are cheating on my daughter so help me if you are I will castrate you before she does." He eyes looked on fire as I held up my hands like I was surrendering.

"I am not cheating on your daughter actually there is something I should tell you before I continue." She raised an eyebrow and sat down waiting for me to spill the beans.

"You know how I am a demi-primordial right?" I asked her.

"Yes what does this have to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"Well there is a greater power that controls us all, it would take me forever to explain so let me put it simply. The higher power controls my love life but since I am a demi-primordial it has a strong grip for a lack of a better term on me, you get what I said so fare?" I asked her she just nodded.

"Well this power that I have no control over is in charge of my love life like everyone else." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"One might call it a true love but everyone on this planet has one that fits those best, this power selects them for people." She nodded as I continued.

"Well since the power has a stronger grip I should say on me I have more perfect lovers, in total I have six women who will love me and each other unconditionally. Let me remind you that I have no control over this." I finished sliding back a little to get out of hitting reach of her arms, she looked calm but the table which she was crushing with her hand said otherwise.

"You mean to say you love my daughter and five other women?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"You make it sound worse than it is, but yes I do love them will all my heart. You should have seen what happened to Atlas when he hurt Zoë Nightshade his daughter and my lover." She stopped crushing the poor table and looked at me in a weird way.

"What do you mean daughter he has no children." She said to me, I mentally face palmed forgetting this was the past.

"Well he does in the future, she is one of Artemis's hunters the lieutenant actually." I finished.

"Okay I will believe you under one condition." She said starring me down.

"What is it?" I asked timidly.

"Well two things show me the memory of what you did to protect her and promise me you will never break my daughters heart or I will have your head." I nodded vigorously and put my hand so she could see the memory using her powers.

When she grabbed my hand I replayed the memory in my head and included me taking the sky for Artemis. At the end she was in tears and I had no idea what to do so I reached into my toga pocket and pulled out some tissues, even though it was in a different form the hoodie still worked. Once she was done crying she held my hand again and looked at the ground and shook her head.

"I could have not asked for someone more willing to protect my daughter than you, but let me say it again hurt her and I hurt you okay." She said looking up at me.

"You got it Let, I'm going to make the best step son you will ever have." I said hugging her thankful she accepted me as someone for Artemis.

"So who are these other four lovers?" She asked me, I gulped and said it.

"Hestia and Bianca a daughter of Hades I don't know the other two yet but I think I know who one else is." I said thinking of the time with Piper, but I shook the thought from my head as Leto began speaking.

"So a Olympian huh not bad." She said laughing a little.

"Well not really in the future Hestia gave up her seat of an Olympian to an annoying son of Zeus, he is the god of wine. And Artemis is an Olympian with her brother Apollo in the future." She just stared at me for a second then responded.

"But she is the eldest of the Olympians how?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Because it was a big argument and stuff and being the goody two shoes she is she willing gave up her throne to him to stop the argument." I said to her, and then she got onto another subject.

"You said Apollo my son and Artemis will be Olympians, but I want to know more about how Apollo acts. Is he a good man, I hope he finds someone nice to settle down with." I almost gagged at the thought of Apollo settling down; she saw this and gave me the eye.

"What is he not like that in the future?" She almost asked in a worried voice.

"No the complete opposite, think of Artemis as the girl who follows the rules and saves her first time for the one she loves. Now think of Apollo as a man who love woman more than life and has a lot of different children also he isn't even ever close to settling down. Let's just say he is the playboy of Olympus with mortals, he is even worse than Zeus is now." I said leaving her glaring at her abdomen.

"Why do I always get the worst luck in all of Greece." She said sighing and slouching back in her wooden chair.

"No you didn't Hephaestus is a son of Zeus in the future he will get chucked off Olympus by Hera when he is born, for not being perfect." I say leaving her in a daze.

"Does she really do that?"

"Yep she does, but do not mess with the events if you leave it will affect history as we know It." she frowned and nodded understanding my point, I yawned and thought of the time it was 12 o'clock so it was time for me to sleep.

"Good night Leto I must get some sleep for tomorrow whatever is going to happen, you should get some rest to you will need it." She nodded and lies in the bed Artemis is in, I just walk outside and go the end of the dock watching the stars and the moon. I feel myself drift but decided this will be a bad spot to sleep again. I get up and walk over to the sand but find it is to hard to sleep on so I think of something else.

I open my wings and activate my water one but instead of ice I wade them water, I folded them behind my back making a nice wide full body pillow. I lay back on the sand and it felt much better than it did with just the sand, in a minute I was close to falling asleep as I unfolded my wings and wrapped them around me for some warmth. As my eyes drifted close I felt the usual darkness creep up on me, my eyes were shut as I drifted but a second before the darkness consumed me a light joined me in the darkness as I fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK:**

I woke up to a soft snore by my side as I flickered my eye open and closed as I looked up to find Leto tapping her foot impatiently but she had a smile on her face for some reason.

"Good morning." I said yawning and looking up at the upside down Leto in my vision.

"Good morning Percy, so you enjoy your night of rest?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah I did thanks for asking, hey where is Artemis we are supposed to hang out today? " I asked her as she seemed to smile a little.

"Oh I don't know why don't know but since you asked me I guess you haven't looked down yet." She said pointing at me; I looked down to find Artemis to my right in-between my wing and my body.

She had a head on my chest drooling profusely; I had a good wet patch all over my chest. She was had grown to about a nine year old body and still had her doll. I looked at Leto who raised her shoulders in a shrug telling me she had no idea, I looked back down and back at Leto.

"What should I do?" I questioned Leto who just kept looking at me.

"What else, wake her up." She said smiling at me, I just nervously laughed and looked back down. From some previous experiences I didn't want to do it but I had to, so I slowly lifted my wing over us. But in a second she grabbed the wing and wrapped herself in like a burrito of it, I could only see her hair know as she hugged the wings closer looking for warmth.

'So that's where she gets it.' I thought to myself remembering it's the same thing she does when I use my wings for blankets in the future.

"Come on Artemis time to wake up." Leto cooed rubbing her head; Artemis groaned and didn't open her eyes.

"Do I have to, the beds so comfortable I don't want to leave it." She said snuggling deeper into my water wing, Leto smiled and continued.

"But if you don't get up you will miss your day with Percy." She said to her, Artemis stopped moving in the wing and said something.

"Is he outside still?" She asked.

"Over course he is why do you ask?" She asked prodding into her a little.

"Because don't want him to see all my drool." She still hadn't opened her eyes as I just kept quiet, I could feel her blush through my wing.

"That is important I guess for a young lady to keep her integrity." She just yawned and started to open her eyes a little throwing my wing off her and looking up at her mother.

"Yeah it is I don't want to see me like this I need to freshen up." She said yawing again and blushing as she said it, for how young she was I was amazed she already had feeling for me. Still not awake enough to notice me Leto kept asking questions.

"So why do you need to freshen up you didn't mind yesterday, wait do you like Percy Artemis." She said in a totally fake surprise, Artemis still to sleepy to notice blushed and answered.

"N-no I don't l-like him." She sputtered.

"If that is true why did you sneak in with him last night and sleep in his wings?" She asked eyeing her, Artemis instantly blushed remembering her action. The she stopped and looked down at me who was not looking at them pretending to be asleep still. Artemis bought it as Leto went along with it.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep I just want to say thank you for the trip around the island and I saw his wings decided to lay next to him. I got cold and suddenly the wing opened up and it felt warm so I climbed by his side and the wing closed on me. It was so warm I fell asleep." Artemis said whispering as if not hoping to wake me up.

"Don't you lie to me young lady I can tell if you are lying." Leto said to her, Artemis sighed and told the truth.

"O-okay I climbed in because I wanted to be by him okay are you happy." I could feel Leto smile and Artemis pulse wave of heat off her blush; I was surprised she was having such a discussion on her second day of life.

"Okay since you told the truth I will tell you a secret." Leto whispered to her, Artemis nodded and came closer. I didn't hear what she said but I felt Artemis jump off me and almost scream as she did in embarrassment Leto smiled and poked me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked sitting up, already knowing the answer.

"I just told her you were awake the whole time, with that I am off okay. You and Artemis have a great day." She said in a happy tone and skipped off, Leto was mean.

I looked over to the hut to see Artemis dart from it with some clothes and a towel, my guess is to take a shower in the waterfall not far off. I got up and smelled myself, I smelt of many different things but one was more than the others and it was Artemis's sent. I looked at my drool cover chest and grimaced I needed to wash this off, so id did the think most me would I took off my toga leaving me in a pair of boxer briefs and walked into the ocean.

After a walk back getting soap and a scrub brush and other things I needed I walked to the end of the dock and set my stuff on the deck so I could use it. My toga was on the deck to by the stuff as I stood in the waist high water, I started off with a quick rinse of everything then the soaps, shampoos, and body washes. After a full twenty minutes I was as clean as a whistle, I had even washed my bones on my wings making them shine.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I am such a pervert; I can't believe I slept with Percy on my second day of knowing him. But he is a nice guy after all I don't know my any woman would not want him, god why do I keep thinking of these things I really need to stop myself from doing that.

As I finished up on my waterfall shower I was walking back when I heard a splash in the bay, I looked through the brush to see Percy almost naked washing himself. I instantly crouched down and looked away, after a minute of that I gave into pressure and looked at him as he bathed almost naked only some weird fabric around his privates.

His body seemed to glisten in the sun light and shiny like a piece of polished metal, he smiled as he did the bathing process and scrubbed himself with something that was long and looked like it had a ball of hair on the end. After a while of watching he suddenly did something that made me have to rethink what I just saw.

Out of his back suddenly bones unfolded from the skin, just the bones to so it was creepy. He started to was them until them were sparkly white, then suddenly a second pair popped out which scarred me even more. He did the same process as the first pair as he refolded them back into two long upside down teardrop scars on his back. I suddenly realized what I was doing, I was peaking on a male bathing.

I turned around and went back to the house, I put my dirty clothes in the basket we had and sat down on the bed. I thought about what I did was worn and stuff but every time I did my mind would wander to Percy's chiseled rock hard tan abs. I had to admit it for being alive for two days and already seeing such a sight was not that half bad, as I was rethinking of how I was going to not be awkward around Percy I heard my name being called.

"Artemis I need your help with something." Percy called from outside I just stopped myself for a second forgetting how to breath, after a minute of preparing myself for what was to come I headed out the door.

"What do you need Percy." I said in a much sweeter voice than I had planned for.

"I need you to wash my back to make sure I got everything and its clean, I can't reach it so I need you to wash it." He called from the water at the end of the dock, waving at me to come forward.

I steeled my nerves and walked out to the dock, over the night I had grown again to my nine year old form with it some things like my breast had grown slightly larger to. When I got to the end of the dock I almost blushed as Percy was facing me with his perfect body, he wasn't overly muscle to like a swimmer.

"Okay what I need you to do is see that thing over there, its red and stands up strait." He said pointing to a weird looking thing on the dock, I grabbed it and found it had a lid on it. I opened it and smelled something good from it.

"What is this?" I asked handing it to him.

"It is called body wash, it helps clean my skin." He said grabbing it and putting some of it on my hand.

"Okay I need you to wash my back and I will wash it off with the water." He said turning around and point his tan muscular back front, it was like a warm sheet of metal as I pressed my hands to it. It was firm and sturdy the scars felt like normal skin as I rubbed around the foamy substance. After I finished he jumped back into the water and swam around washing it off.

"So Percy what are we going to do first?" I asked him as he continued to swim around in the calm water.

"How about a nice swim, I could teach you how to." He said swimming back to the dock and standing up to his waist in the water his head came up to about my waist seeing as the deck was a little higher.

"Okay I don't see why not but I need something to wear though I don't have anything suited for water." I said to him as he thought of something, he snapped his fingers and said something.

"I got it."

**PERCY POV:**

I looked in my tunic pocket until I found it; I pulled out a paper bag and gave it to Artemis.

"Go put this on ask Leto about the straps though." I said as she looked at me in a confused manor, she got up and walked back to the cabin Leto was on the porch watching us with a smile. Her stomach already growing a little larger than before she left this morning.

I put away all my stuff in my tunic pockets and sighed, I missed my backpack of infinite space. But it was still in the present and the only things brought with me were my clothes and things I could summon. After a little while of swimming around Artemis came out with a towel around her and blushing a little, she reached the end of the dock and looked at me with a cute angry face.

"You really want me to wear this out in public, it is not moral." She said with a golden blush (all goddesses have golden blushes).

"What no its not I bet it looks great on you, so come on we don't have all day." I said hoping up on the dock with one youthful bound.

"Okay just give me a second." She was blushing bright gold and started to take off the towel; underneath she wore a two piece bikini. It was silver and had little frills here and there, it fit her perfectly. She squirmed as I admired her bravery about the piece of clothing that wouldn't be invented for many years.

"Stop starring its embarrassing." She said trying to cover herself up a little, I just laughed and grabbed her hand and picked her up. She tried to escape but I was too quick and threw her in, the water was just shallow enough that she could stand up as she gasped coming from the water. I was then suddenly pushed into the water by Leto who seemed she wanted to see what was going on.

"So Percy how is it going so far?" She said laughing as I shot out of the water completely dry already; I looked at Artemis who had a face that said why mom. I smiled and suddenly grabbed Leto and pulled her in the water who was totally not suspecting that, once she stood up soaking she saw me and Artemis dying of laughter.

"Hey I am pregnant you can't do this kind of stuff to me." She said using the ladder to get back on the deck me and Artemis still laughing. God even two days old and she still looked beautiful and surprisingly tan to.

"So Artemis let's get on your swimming training." I said after a while of laughing, she just nodded and whipped a tear from her face.

After about two hours she had it down and was swimming like a pro, all kinds of swimming to. I just watched her backstroke around me in a circle; I was just wading watching her swim around me. I then thought of something, the whole time I was here I had noticed that this place had no tides which confused me. But I brushed it off as I floated over to Artemis what was also floating around.

"Hey Percy can I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Sure about what?"

"Why do you have to leave tonight?" I thought what I should tell her for a second.

"Because I have to go to my home, I am here on vacation." I said to her.

"But can you stay another day?" She asked sitting up and looking at me as I floated around.

"I am sorry but I can't, I have to leave tonight." I said standing up; she looked down as I said it.

"But I want you to stay longer." She whispered looking at the water, her hand fidgeting with themselves.

"Hey don't be sad I will see you again I promise, don't you worry." I said hugging her, I could feel her stiffen then hug me back.

"But when will I see you again." She said as I was still hugging her.

"That is for time to tell." I said, it wasn't a lie either.

"Okay but when you do see me again promise me you will take me somewhere fun okay." I smiled at her, if only she knew.

"Don't worry I will take you somewhere nice don't you worry." I said letting go of her to see a happy teary eyed Artemis.

"So what know since you know how to swim?" I asked her.

"Hmm I want to do something special for mom." She said which surprised me, but I nodded to her.

"Okay what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I want to make a feast for her, by my own hands." She said looking at me; I just nodded seeing as I could summon ingredients from thin air.

"Okay you go get dried off and changed I will gather the ingredients for what we need to do." She nodded and started to swim to the dock to get the towel, me I just did the same beating her by a large distance.

"Going to have to be faster than that Arty if you want to beat me!" I yelled as I grabbed my tunic and started to run for the house.

"Don't call me Arty!" Is all I hear as I ran past the house and into the woods to find out what kind of diet Leto has been having lately. After a hour I found out it was a heavy vegetable and fruit diet with a little meat maybe even none so I thought of summoning some meat to use and some other fruits and vegetables.

"Okay Arty I go the stuff." I said walking into the house to find Artemis dressed and talking to Leto, I stopped for a second as they looked at me with the giant ass bag on my back and went to the kitchen which was surprisingly much bigger than I thought.

"What is that for?" Leto asked Artemis in the other room.

"A surprise know go outside while me and Percy make it okay." She said grabbing her mother's hand and pushed her outside. Once that was done she joined me in the kitchen, she had on an apron that was white and had her long auburn hair back in a ponytail so none would get in the food. Her silver eyes had a fire in them that said I am ready.

"Okay so what did you get?" She asked looking at the bag, I smiled and started to bring stuff out of it.

"I got carrots, celery, potatoes, onions, a pig, and spices I made myself for dinner. For desert I got sugar, raspberries, lemons, heavy cream, and milk for desert, and for a salad I got lettuce, bacon bit, croutons, dressing and other things." I finished her face looked at me weird as I brought out the items.

"Okay I need you to chop up all the vegetables size piece okay after that I will purify some water and put it in a pot to slow cook okay. Then I will put in the meat chunk after we get it on the fire." She just snapped out of her daze as I handed her a knife and she started to chop away, after twenty minutes she was done and brought me the pot. I put all the ingredients in the clean cast iron pot and put in the spices I knew that were right for out pot roast.

I found out I am a professional chief since Hestia blessed me and my homemade meals, after I summoned some pure clean water we I started a fire and started to cook it.

"Okay I need you to chop up the other things and the lettuce and put it in a bowl, don't use the stuff for desert though I have something special for you guys okay." She nodded and started to chop and dice all the other stuff until we had a perfect Cesar salad; she smiled as I placed it on the table and covered it. I made a little ice block and put it under it to keep it cool I used my powers to make it not melt.

"Finally I need you to stir the pot okay I will work on the dessert but you can't peek okay." She nodded and went over by the pot and stirred the chunk of meat around and the vegetables, it was a pot roast.

Once I had finished my surprise everything was out and I put it in an ice bucket to keep it cool, I sent Artemis to go get her mom so we could eat dinner. After everyone was seated I grabbed the hot pot and set in the middle of the table, I served them all plates of the hot meet with the vegetables and potatoes with butter. I put some Cesar salad on their plates also but no the surprise.

"Okay you can have some know." I said as they eyed the steaming dish and the cold salad, Leto was the first one taking a bight from the dish. When she did her eyes lit up like firework and she chewed slowly savoring every morsel of it. Artemis saw this and also had a bight for about a minute not a word was said as they chewed the delicious meat and vegetables, finally Leto said something.

"Percy this is better than nectar and ambrosia, I don't think I have ever had something so good." She said taking another bight; Artemis was about half way done with her meat and hadn't touched the salad yet.

"Hey try some of the salad to." I said as I ate a bight of mine, I had summoned some fine silverware to eat with. Leto dove in and had a right to just stop there and chew slowly with a puzzled face.

"How is it so cold?" She asked taking another bite of it and enjoying the salad, Artemis just did the same.

"I used ice I made from some water; it's a neat trick I learned a long time ago." She nodded and continued eating, after an hour every bit of the pot roast was gone and the salad to. Leto looked stuffed and so did Artemis.

"So how was it?" I asked wiping my mouth, they both just nodded I just laughed a little.

"Okay then since that was so good you will love desert." They both looked at me like I was crazy; I opened up my container in the ice bucket to find some homemade raspberry ice cream. They both looked at it like it was a creator from a different world, I just laughed at their expressions. I got three bowl and split it evenly in each then I gave them to the girls.

"Okay know close your eyes and take a bite." I said eating some it was really good to.

As them took a bite they just stopped and their faces lit up, Artemis's eyes opened and dove in for a much larger bite. Leto just savored the sweet flavor as it coursed through her mouth, the coolness of the desert felt well on the throat as it slid down into the stomach. Artemis just kept going spoon after spoon then suddenly stopped and clutched her head in pain; Leto just didn't pay attention and went in for another.

"Artemis don't eat it so fast or that will happen." I said taking another bite earning a nod from her, she recovered and slowly ate some more.

"What do you call this Percy?" Leto asked taking another bite afterwards.

"Ice cream but the thing is I think this is the only stuff that will be invented for a millennia." I said taking a bite, Artemis slowed down and was taking small bite trying to make it last.

"Ice cream huh." She took another bite.

**LINE BREAK:**

After it was all cleaned up and Artemis was off her sugar high she was put to bed just as she crashed from it. Leto looked pleased and sat outside with me watching the sun set; she rubbed her belly were Apollo lay and wait.

"Percy that was the best meal I have ever had, thank you very much." Leto said looking at the sunset.

"Do not thank me it was Artemis's idea, ah also I hid some ice cream in an ice bucket under one of the counters in the house. There is enough for three bowls okay, try and wait for Apollo to be born to have it." I said to her she just nodded.

"Okay I will." She said.

"Leto thank you for letting me stay here but I believe I only have a few minutes left okay, I will say my goodbyes to Artemis then I must leave this place." She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

"Okay thank you for what you have done for me, I hope to repay you some day in the future." She said as I stood up and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for my future step mom." I felt a tear drop on my back as she started to cry a little, I patted her back and set her back on the bench and walked inside.

Artemis was lying on the bed sleeping lightly, I could tell as she was not drooling. I walked over and shook her shoulder a little she moaned a little then sat up with sleepy eyes.

"Hey Arty it is about time for me to go okay, I was just coming in to say goodbye." I said to the sleepy girl, I could tell she was not trying to cry.

"Percy please don't go, please just one more day." She said grabbing my tunic and pulling herself into it, I just hugged her.

"Don't worry you will see me again I promise, but before I go I have a present for you. Think of it as a birthday present." She looked at me with sad eyes.

I grabbed a package I had in my pocket that I had made a when I was here; I gave it to her to unwrap. When she did I she gasped a little, it was a beautifully carved wooden stage that I had made by hand. It was beautiful every detail I could include was in it, she set it to the side then hugged me again.

"Also one other thing but don't tell your mom okay." She nodded as I put my hand on her arm and I felt Eternal bonds hum and little then I let go. On her right deltoid in her arm was a tattoo of a stag with a black circle around it, it seemed alive as the details seemed to move a little. She smiled as she looked at it.

"Something to remember me by." I said kissing her forehead and standing up, she blushed a bright golden blush as I lay her back down. I n a minute she was out and asleep.

I walked outside to see Leto asleep and I smiled I carried her inside and lay her next to a sleeping Artemis, they both cuddled as they fell asleep. I walked outside again to the end to the dock and sat down watching the last shreds of light come from the sunset.

"Well this is goodbye." I whispered as the last sunlight disappeared signaling the end of my third day, with a bright golden flash that none seemed to notice I was gone. As I left I felt the memories of the gods I had humiliated of me be deleted and the memories of Hestia and Artemis lock away, Leto had sworn on the Styx no to tell Artemis about me of what I had done unless I told her to, but I knew as I flew through darkness back to my time that the two would remember the events that happened over the past few days.

"See you in the future Artemis." I said the darkness fully consumed me.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	33. One Long day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 65,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Also one other thing but don't tell your mom okay." She nodded as I put my hand on her arm and I felt Eternal bonds hum and little then I let go. On her right deltoid in her arm was a tattoo of a stag with a black circle around it, it seemed alive as the details seemed to move a little. She smiled as she looked at it.

"Something to remember me by." I said kissing her forehead and standing up, she blushed a bright golden blush as I lay her back down. I n a minute she was out and asleep.

I walked outside to see Leto asleep and I smiled I carried her inside and lay her next to a sleeping Artemis, they both cuddled as they fell asleep. I walked outside again to the end to the dock and sat down watching the last shreds of light come from the sunset.

"Well this is goodbye." I whispered as the last sunlight disappeared signaling the end of my third day, with a bright golden flash that none seemed to notice I was gone. As I left I felt the memories of the gods I had humiliated of me be deleted and the memories of Hestia and Artemis lock away, Leto had sworn on the Styx no to tell Artemis about me of what I had done unless I told her to, but I knew as I flew through darkness back to my time that the two would remember the events that happened over the past few days.

"See you in the future Artemis." I said the darkness fully consumed me.

**NOW:**

I felt my body jolt as I was slammed into it from my dream; I blinked a couple of time and coughed once or twice. My body was asleep but on its way to being awake, but when I looked around me I noticed that I wasn't in my bed or for in fact the ground. I was in between three trees that spiral around each other trapping me inside; the leaves were so thick I could not see through them as I tried to move my body. After about a minute I managed to gain full control over my limbs again, I could tell it was morning as I managed to squeeze out from the trees into the waiting wilderness.

That is when I know something was wrong I wasn't at camp I used my senses to find it, after a quick run I found camp well what remained of it. The tents were torn and scorched, there were signs of a battle as arrows lay on the ground and monster dust covered the ground. My thoughts raced for answers as I called out the hunter's names searching for them or even bodies. To my relief I found no bodies as I searched around camp some more, but I noticed something that couldn't have been the hunters or monsters.

Giant sword slashed and spears jabs were in the ground some stray golden arrow lay around to, it must have been the titans is was I thought as I gathered my stuff and summoned my backpack. My tent was unharmed as it self-folded and put itself away, suddenly I heard my name.

"Percy is that you?" I turned to see shay but she looked different from her normal self she looked greener like skin tone and had on her hunter's uniform still.

"Shay what happened here?" I asked coming closer to her, she just ran up and hugged me.

"It all happened so fast Percy they attacked in the night, but don't worry they all made it out safe." She said crying a little but then I noticed her ears, instead of their normal human shape they were pointed like a nymphs it all made sense.

"Shay what happened to you?" I asked her she looked down.

"I was moving your boy from the camp to hide you somewhere but as I ran back to camp I got hit by an arrow. It was poisoned and I ran back to where I hid you, but the poison was stronger than I thought and was killing me. I was about to die when my mother took pity on me so she made me into a tree nymph." She finished making an example by making a plant grow a little.

"I'm so sorry I should have protected you Shay, but I guess the gods have things with turning their kids into some sort of plant huh." She laughed knowing Thalia's past, who was currently at Manhattan.

"Wait how long was I out?" I asked grabbing her hoping I wasn't too late.

"I don't know I was out for a time to, all I know was that I woke up a day ago." She said to me.

"God if you are right today is the battle of Manhattan, and I am late." I said pacing thinking of how to get there fast without wasting much energy. Flying would take about a hour at my fastest speed but light travel cost too much energy.

"Percy it okay you will get there in time." Shay said punching my arm a little, I just looked at her for on last question.

"Who were the titans who came through?" I asked her, her face went dark and the birds seemed to stop chirping.

"They were Perses, Pallas, and Iapetus. They are the one who came through." She said, I frowned all three were supposed to be good fighters and they had a force of about two thousand monsters I had to get going. But I had to do something for Shay first, as I walked over to her to ask of final question.

"Hey how far can you travel from your tree?" I asked her.

"I am pushing it right know this is about how far I can go." She said in a low tone.

"How about I give you something then." I said touching her arm, I had learned to control my energy control and matter control over the last few years that is why I am so good at it.

I felt her connection to the tree as I thinned as she was so far away, I took a small strand of the connection and touched it to the earth. Instantly every tree and organism had a connection to her, so strong in fact she could probably travel to Olympus and not get tired. She flinched feeling the connections as they formed.

"There it is the least I can do for you since you saved my life." I said letting go of her arm.

"After this is all done ask Artemis if you can join again." I said pulling out my wings and activating the water ones, as I flapped and flew up I saw Shay wave at me as I flew full speed to Manhattan were the battle was taking place.

**LINE BREAK:**

As I entered the city I noticed not a soul was in sight as I flew as fast as possible, I felt my power over darkness return to me finally along the way. But as I entered the city I noticed a giant funnel of storm clouds walking towards the Empire State building, the monster had backed up as I saw the gods struggling holding up a barrier around the building. With ever second the giant funnel brought a giant fist down on the barrier shaking it, the only gods I saw holding up the barrier were a wounded Artemis, Apollo who didn't look so hot, and Hera who looked like a total mess.

The demigods were at the bottom around the building, I saw the hunters firing arrows the giant to only be blow away in the wind. Orthos and Tia were by the shield with fang growling and other things, the monsters backed up at the sight of the three monsters blocking their path. Another massive fist came down on the shield cracking it a little; I flew my max speed as I got closer.

At the back of the army stood the three titans and Luke but his eyes I could see were golden as I came close I was going a good faster than sound, the whole monster army looked up as I flew so fast I rumbled the air. A high pitched whistle sounded as I got closer to Typhon, within a second I did something stupid.

Typhon turned to see what the sound was as I got closer; only a second from the big boy I turned my body in midair so my feet were to him. I turned on my domain of the mountains and wrapped my wings around me, and then I used one of my powers of the domain. I changed my weight of that of a 215 pound 16 year old boy to that of a mountain that was flying five hundred miles an hour strait at Typhon's chest.

I landed both feet on him but the results were much to my likening, instead of staying still he was launched back a good five blocks rolling for the most part as I landed on the pavement sending cracks around me as I landed. I turned off the weight of the mountain and stood in my black crystal armor my brown crystal arm and my uncovered head, my arm gem shinned brightly as I stood right in front of the building all the reaming gods and demigods watching me.

"Demigods form ranks!" I yelled that got them out of their trance, they all came out of the barrier as I disappeared the gods holding I up fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Demigods I will not allow any monster past this point." I said slamming Soul Reaper into the ground in front of me.

"You have done well to hold them off this long demigods but just a little long until I hand Typhon over there." I said as the giant beast was starting to get up, a giant roar left the mouths of the reaming demigod's s they charged the monsters with their new found moral.

"God's help the demigods anyway you can, I don't care if it blessing or not help them I will take care of Typhon." The nodded and started to put on timed blessings on the demigods, ones that disappeared after a while.

I felt the rivers around me as Typhon just started to get his Barings again; I felt the water more willing than it normally is. The water was controlled by two water spirits and they normally were grump old farts but now they were helping me out, what I need to do is get his size. The water started to form around my body as I floated in it, my domain turned for the mountains to that of water as I started to poor both rivers to me.

The water was forming around me in a blob at first then growing larger in larger in a matter of seconds, I stopped when I thought it was enough. The water suddenly formed into a featureless body the same size as Typhon; it was in on one knee as I made it stand up. I then froze every piece of it except the middle were I was floating in water still, the giant made the monster and demigods look in awe as I stepped forward in my hulking mass of frozen water.

As I got to Typhon I was a little bigger than him, but I didn't care as I threw a right hook right at him. It connected with great crack, contrary to how big the ice golem I was in it was still about how fast Typhon moved which was fast. As he recovered let launched a punch right at the chest of my golem. I blocked it but it cracked the ice in the process, I just melted then cracks then refroze them so it was as good as new.

We delivered punch after punch crushing poor buildings in the process; the blows we traded made the air shudder and shatter windows a couple blocks away. My golem was a little worn but I continued, the golem I made mimicked my movement as I punched and kicked Typhon's cloudy ass. But I let one of his punches slip by me and hit me where I was, it was so powerful it launched me out of my golem. I flew through the air as my golem shattered from the impact, I couldn't get control from the air pressure on my back.

Suddenly I hit something soft stopping me from flying father, I looked up to find Tia had used her side to catch me and Orthos was right behind her with Fang waiting for orders. I smiled as Typhon stepped over the giant pile of ice coming back at me.

"Okay guys let's do this." I said they just nodded and seemed to smile.

I summoned my ice giant but this time with my pets at my side, the biggest Orthos came up to my mid-calf and Fang the shortest looked like a large lizard form my view. Typhon started to run forward destroying the pavement as he did; I just did the same with a roar from my giant. The others started to run as well and attack Typhon's legs. Tia bit onto one leg and ripped what looked like a giant snake from it, Typhon almost fell but caught himself as he roared in pain as golden blood gushed from the wound.

Fang and Orthos were right there with Tia biting and breathing fire at him as he stumbled a little, with the force of my run I finally reached Typhon with a punch so hard it shattered my whole ice arm of my giant. He flew back so hard when he hit a building he went through it making it collapse as he continued to roll to the ocean. He stopped about a block from it as I was still running to him.

"Poseidon get ready!" I yelled so loud that the air trembled, I could feel his godly presence in the ocean near us. I finally reached Typhon who was still on the ground and slid to a stop by his side, without a moment of rest I reached down and melted the hands of my giant. I grabbed his hundred headed dragon necks at the water formed around each on and it froze solid making a collar of ice attaching him and my ice giant.

The next one went around his right arm doing the same thing as the collar, freezing so I had a grip on him. In a second I dragged his lumbering mass and started to spin him like a discus; it took everything I had to keep the water from breaking as I spun him faster and faster around me. In a second I was at full velocity and let go of him, he flew in the air over the ocean father and father as I melted the giant to regain some of my strength. As he flew suddenly a pillar of water shot from the ocean and intercepted him.

He hit it hard but it withstood the force as suddenly tons of Cyclopes on some fish horse things with long chains. They flew through the column wrapping Typhon in a blanket of chains, once it was all done I fell on the ground I was exhausted. For how giant the ice giant was and how much I had to heal him it took a lot out of me. My pets walked to me as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Fang you can return to Soul Reaper I think the demigods go this, plus I can sense Hades finally showed up. Geeze I thought Zeus was one for flashy entrances." I laughed as Fang nodded and returned to his blade to rest from the long battle, I hopped up on Orthos and rod him back to the Empire State building. As I rode him I just know noticed how much damage we had caused in our little fight.

"Come on boy I still have four little shits to kill." I patted the exhausted hellhounds head; he nodded and went faster until we reached the building. The battle still raged on as the skeletons of Hades fought along with the demigods, but the Titans were nowhere to be seen. I looked at the building to see a barrier around it, the gods were using their powers to try and break into it.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I came up, my water domain deactivated as I came closer to the three.

"The barrier was set up by Kronos we can't get in, he is going to destroy our thrones." Apollo said pushing on it.

"Is anyone in there?" I asked them.

"Yeah three went in Nick, Annabeth, and Grover they were in there." Artemis said in complete exhaustion, I reared back a fist and punched it with all my might to find it solid as a mountain.

"Dam I have to get in there, they can face four Titans they will die. All of you focus on a space big enough for me to fit through I will handle this." I said, Hera I could tell was about to say something but Artemis shut her up with a look. They all gathered around a spot and focused all their power on it, in a split second a small whole just big enough for to squeeze through appeared I wasted no time and slipped through.

The second I got through the hole closed and all three gods collapsed on their buts breathing heavy, I nodded to them and went inside the building. I found the elevator with the key inside the slot already, I punched the number and it started going up. The song this time was mission impossible theme song, I laughed a little but then it binged and I ran out to see Olympus in ruins. Some buildings were on fire while others were completely destroyed, I ran for the throne room as fast as I could not worrying about the people running away from the throne room.

As I reached the throne room I found Nick on the ground and Annabeth by his side, Nick looked horrible and was covered in slashes. But he wasn't bleeding at all, Grover was on the ground unconscious and all four titans were around them.

"Luke!" I shouted getting their attention, Luke turned to me with golden eyes and a evil smile plastered on his face.

"Glad you could join us Jackson for the destruction of Olympus." He said opening his arms gesturing to the room.

"No Luke I am her to put a stop to this, please I just give up you will not win." I said activating both Eternal Bonds and Crimson Sky, but this time on the six plain circles in the cross formation were the tattoos I put on Hestia and Artemis. Artemis's was in the middle and Hestia's was right above it, it was cool to look at as I elongated both swords and got in a defensive stance. But I was stopped by someone Perses was carrying and someone by Pallas feet. Iapetus was just above the demigods with a large spear pointed at them.

"Oh I see you have seen our slave why don't you introduce yourselves." Luke said walking over to Pallas and kicking the person by his feet, the person coughed and stood up. It was Hestia and she was covered in bruises and cuts, her face was black and blue and blood ran from her mouth as she coughed. I took a step forward but to only have Luke pull out his sword put it to her throat.

"Now Percy we don't want any of that, you move again I will kill her while you are at it get rid of your weapons or she loses her head." He said pressing the blade harder against her skin drawing blood.

"Don't do it Percy kill him n-." Hestia was cut off by a punch to the gut and she fell to the ground coughing up golden blood, Luke just moved the blade to the back of her neck.

"Now Percy do it, also that armor Perses was kind enough to give information about it." Perses smiled as played with his sword.

"I will only I you promise not to hurt her anymore, and give me the women Pallas has to then I will lay down my arms." I said to him, he seemed to think about it for a second then nodded.

"I Kronos titan lord promise to not hurt Hestia and the women as long as Percy gives over his weapons on the Styx I swear."

Thunder rumbled as I nodded I started to grab the weapons and throw them to my far right, after I was completely weaponless and armor less did he let Hestia go. Hestia grabbed the women and lifter her over, it was Sally Jackson my adoptive mother. They walked over to me as I helped the tow lay down; Hestia was in much worse shape than I thought as she wheezed through her swollen face.

I summoned a chunk of ambrosia which she took and ate gleefully, but as she coughed a couple of time golden blood spurted on my hand. This made my blood boil as I stood up and face a grinning Luke, Pallas looked upset at the bargain. I stepped forward a few feet in front of the two women as they rested.

"Good boy know I never said I wouldn't let Pallas hurt them." He said grinning as Pallas pulled back he bow and fired it faster than I could react to what just happened.

The arrow sailed strait for Hestia's head as she was sitting up, in a split second I shielded both woman with my bare back, there was not enough time to activated my wings as the arrow plunged into my back. I could feel the poison tip burning in my skin as another arrow hit its mark, arrow after arrow I screamed in pain as the arrows drew my blood. After seven arrows he stopped and I heard Luke walking forward, my vision blurry already as he looked at my face.

"Such a sad scene even if you are all powerful you can do nothing when others are involved." He said crouching down beside me and looking at my eyes with his golden ones. I just kneeled there over top of Hestia and my mother protectively as he shook his head.

"You truly are a true man, sacrificing so much to the Olympians and getting nothing back. If I were to say so almost as much as any person who has served the gods." He laughed at the end as I started to crumple as the poison was stopping my heart, I sat back not wanting to fall on the two as I fell to my side. Blood poored from my back as I looked at Luke still looking at me.

"Don't worry though Percy I will treat these two very nicely in my new kingdom, they will make very fine sex slaves don't you think?" He reared back and laughed as I had not the strength to even blink, I just watched as Luke bent down and suddenly kissed Hestia on the lips. Rage built up in me but I couldn't move at all as my eyelids were closing, the poison was doing its job just fine as it killed me.

"Ah tastes like a home cooked meal." Luke said as he stopped kissing her and she slapped him only to get punched by him, she fell on the floor as I started to pass out.

"You could have made such a fine minion Percy if only you accepted my offer; well I hope to see you in hell soon seeing as I'm going to give Perses control over it after Hades is killed. See you soon hero." My eyes closed as I could only hear my heart slowly stopping, the sound of my shallow breaths.

I was floating in an all too known blackness to me, but I looked down to see the dams of power but I noticed something two dams were over flowing and going into the endless gorge in the middle of them all. They met in the middle forming a dark blue mixture that fell deeper and deeper; I flew down to the water and felt it was darkness and water mixing together. I thought for a second and then decided even if it destroyed my body I will save Olympus.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Luke was laughing as he dragged Hestia by the hair away from Percy's limp body; Sally was gently picked up by Pallas as he followed the lord of the titans. Luke dropped the screaming Hestia as he came to the first throne; it was Zeus's throne it shined brightly in the sun over head in the fake sealing of power. Just as Kronos reared back to strike down the throne, a sunned wave of power shook the room.

The ceiling turned from the cloudy sky to a dark swirling ocean, power seemed to engulf the room as Kronos looked back behind him. On the ground the power was literally an ocean of blackness around Percy's body, he slowly got up by putting his arms under him and standing up just like a zombie he just stood there looking down. Pallas put down sally and took out his bow and fired an arrow, the arrow reached Percy only to be caught by him.

The arrow fell to the floor as suddenly two sets of wings shot from Percy's back, one was a bat wings that seemed to have darkness roll off them. The other was wings made of water so dense it was like a blue wall, after the wings folded down all of Percy's weapons suddenly appeared on his body. The armor shifter so rapidly it finally compounded into Percy's Ice armor but it was as black as night but still see through.

All four titans took a step back unknowingly as the power radiating off him was that of a primordial. But that was not the end of the trans formation as a third set of wings whipped out of his back this these was the same size as the others. The third pair suddenly bore the symbol of Percy's parent the wings of Chaos, the dragon type wings seemed to radiate power even larger than the two combined.

"You are going to fade to day Kronos, the others can go back to Tartarus were they belong." Percy spoke just above a whisper.

"Like you coul-." Kronos was stopped as Percy was right in front of his faster than the others could notice. Kronos for the first time in a very long time felt fear as the son of Chaos starred him down in his black ice armor; his eyes were swirling vortex of all his colors that seemed to penetrate the soul.

"Like I said today you will fade." Percy said as he suddenly grabbed Kronos with his other hand, Kronos suddenly felt like he was being split apart as his essence was suddenly ripped from Luke's body. Out of thin air a body appeared that Kronos's essence formed in to, the new body of the titan lord coughed once as the stood up facing Percy. Percy still holding Luke gave the asleep boy to Annabeth.

"Got to Apollo he will heal all of you, Luke is alive but he won't remember anything that happened these past few years." They were suddenly consumed by light as Percy transported the demigods, Grover, his mom, and Hestia out to where Apollo was.

"Now I you will all die." Percy said as both Eternal bonds and Crimson Sky appeared at his sides, suddenly a tail made of the black ice very similar to the tail on A's armor formation appeared on Percy's back. Soul Reaper and the daggers were there as well as Soul Reaper stayed in its out form, instead of lying in wait inside the tail with the daggers as a cover.

But that the last thing, suddenly the shield part of Eternal bonds and Crimson Sky unfolded and seemed to wrap around the blades. They folded perfectly around the blades as they finished lying in their place. Perses seemed to step back remembering the power of the blades, suddenly Percy rushed forward to Pallas who stood no chance. The first to go was an arm then a leg the force of the limbs being chopped off sent Pallas spinning in midair. Percy turned to Iapetus next who was still in front of Kronos with Perses, but Pallas was still in midair as Soul Reaper plunged hilt deep into his chest stopping the spin.

The golden blood poured from the wound as Pallas gasped at what just happened, but suddenly he stiffened and felt his blood being sucked out of his body. He roared in pain as the golden blood instead of flowing to the armor went to the wings as they absorbed it. With the last of his blood gone Percy did something insane still looking at the three titans, he pulled out Soul Reaper and let Pallas's lifeless body fall on the ground only to be stabbed in the head by the blade.

As he did this the body turned into dust but instead of flying away it went to the blade becoming a soul Percy could use in battle. Percy's had no expressions as he walked forward dodging an pairing any strike for the Titans. They were attacking so fast it was a blur as Percy just simply stood there dodging and pairing the blows. With one fatal mistake Perses took as step forward for Percy to as quickly as he could see have Eternal bonds plunged into his body.

"Pop goes the titan." Percy said as Perses suddenly swelled up like a balloon so fast he exploded like a firecracker. The blood didn't get far as the three sets of wings absorbed the blood like gluttony itself. Iapetus stood alone as Kronos was still on his knees trying to body to work fully.

"How do you want to die Iapetus?" Percy asked coming closer to the fear frozen titan, he even pissed his pants as Percy stood right in front of him.

"Quickly." He said simply as Percy nodded and suddenly all three sets of wings overlapped themselves like the two had done when Percy had killed all three hydras at once. With one swift motion his head was gone and the body fell the ground only to have all six wing plunge into the body like knifes absorbing every last drop of blood.

The wings retracted as the body turned into dust and flew away Kronos still on his knees sorting things out. Percy's wings just folded behind him at the foot long joint that they all shared, so they were all very compact on his shoulder blades but each wing moved freely as an arm would. Kronos finally got on his feet and pulled out his scythe as he starred the emotionless six foot tall boy.

His hair also had the black ice in ti as it absorbed the shadows from the walls; his white strip of hair had been sparred though. Percy just watched the titan lord walk around Percy swinging the scythe.

"You know boy I will gut you like a pig." Kronos said before lunging at him, each blow was blocked and dodged as the titan lord showed skills far superior than even Ares. But they were block by all there blades as Soul Reaper joined in the bunch Percy didn't move as the titan lord pushed onward, after a hour of this the titan was exhausted but Percy thought of something.

"Iris, show me the force of demigods and gods bellow, I will pay you extra later." He spoke as a suddenly large iris message appeared by their side of the room out of the way of the fight. Once it cleared up Kronos looked to find each god watching most were in bandages and casts as the Apollo campers worked on overdrive.

"Watch me gods of Olympus as I make a titan fade." Percy said when suddenly his wing wrapped around each other until they formed a cone on both his shoulders. It kind of looked like a giant barrel for a gun; suddenly there was a power that spread throughout all of Manhattan. The gods bellow felt he power grow significantly off Percy as this happened. Just then they could see shadow being pulled from the air and water going to the one barrel as Percy just let his other wings lay lax.

"There is no way you will kill me boy I am the titan of time, time will freeze if there is no ruler of it." He said as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Really Kronos you have not heard of your spies lately, I hold the domain of the real lord of time the true king of it." Kronos eyes widened as Percy said this, it was not possible that he had the domain same as him.

"It is not possible." He said saying his thoughts out loud.

"Oh but it is seeing as after I finish with you the domain of mine will activate. That is the requirement to activate it, to control a domain that was the first there must only be one who control it." Percy said to the titan who was shaking in his boots as the cannon finally finished charging.

"I hope you enjoy you like in hell Kronos." Percy said as the cannon fired at the titan lord it hit him with no force as the titan screamed as the pain engulfed him.

The beam was a good ten feet wide as it came from Percy's wing cannon ti destroyed the marble in its path as it continued. It broke through the barrier and into the sky outside of Olympus, it looked like a beam of darkness and destruction as it finished steam covered the throne room as the cannon unfolded and the wings dropped the domains and folded up.

Percy walked over to a human about five eight that had no clothes on and his body was steaming, he had blond hair and blue eyes as Percy threw some clothes on him.

"What I am still alive?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes you are Kronos." Percy said sitting beside him, but Kronos felt something weird about himself so fragile.

"What have you done to me boy." Kronos said standing up in his underwear he put on, al the gods still watched as Percy just looked at him.

"What else I have taken away your powers and immortality; you are nothing but a mortal who will die from hunger and a bullet to the head." Percy said to him.

"That's not possible not even the gods have that power."

"Your exactly right, what happened to you was above the gods it was my mother's power. I figured out the more domains I use at once I can use my mother's power over creation. What I have just done in not take away your power I just recreated you as a being, you cannot receive power or immortality anymore you are a human who will grow old and die that is what I have done." All the gods instantly thought of how powerful the child was, how afraid each one was of him.

"B-but that's not possible." Kronos said falling to his knees as Percy stood up and looked at the screen.

"Gods of Olympus I believe you have a prisoner waiting for you in the throne room." Percy said as he suddenly collapsed on the ground for the over use of power, just as he fainted and the domains deactivated 12 bright flashes lit up the throne room.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	34. Rewards, Titles, Immortals, & Mom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 77,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"What else I have taken away your powers and immortality; you are nothing but a mortal who will die from hunger and a bullet to the head." Percy said to him.

"That's not possible not even the gods have that power."

"Your exactly right, what happened to you was above the gods it was my mother's power. I figured out the more domains I use at once I can use my mother's power over creation. What I have just done in not take away your power I just recreated you as a being, you cannot receive power or immortality anymore you are a human who will grow old and die that is what I have done." All the gods instantly thought of how powerful the child was, how afraid each one was of him.

"B-but that's not possible." Kronos said falling to his knees as Percy stood up and looked at the screen.

"Gods of Olympus I believe you have a prisoner waiting for you in the throne room." Percy said as he suddenly collapsed on the ground for the over use of power, just as he fainted and the domains deactivated 12 bright flashes lit up the throne room.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I felt myself awake in a soft bed, I did open my eyes as I stay there listening to the soft sound of my breathing and the sound of the medical machines beeping and binging around me. I heard two other people, one was a male and the other was a female from the sounds of their breathing. I remained still for about an hour before I heard someone come in whistling the theme song mission impossible; it was Apollo I just mentally laughed at him.

I started to shift a little when Apollo stopped moving around and hurry to my side; he shook my shoulder as I was laying on my stomach for some reason. I groaned not finding my voice he stopped then ran out faster than Hermes would deliver urgent mail. After a minute of listening of the people around me I heard the door open and five people walk in. One walked over to my side as the other walked over to my other side.

"Percy are you awake." I tried to do something as I managed to move my fingers of my hand; they went astatic as the sight that I was up.

"Thank the gods you are awake, you have been out for days." Artemis said grabbing my hand as I held hers also, remembering back to my study time I remembered I knew a little sign language so I tried my best to communicate with them. At first they didn't understand as suddenly Bianca went ecstatic.

"He is trying to use sign language he says. 'How long have I been out?'" Bianca said translating for them, to why she knew sign language I will never know.

"You have been out for a couple of days, you know for being so powerful you really are fragile." Artemis said to my side.

"Wait how did I stay under that long normally I would be out a day from wounds like that?" Bianca said translating.

"Oh it wasn't your normal poison it was concentrated hydra venom, not like its poison counterpart that melts rocks and stuff. No this stuff is much more dangerous, it has three effects one is it stops the heart, second is it cuts off the power of divine beings, and third it makes the body paralyzed for days. Since you took in so much poison I am amazed you are alive, normally that much would kill even a god. But thanks to Apollo we got to you in time and he extracted the poison, but I must say you are such a powerful being in such a week body." Artemis said explaining.

"Ouch that hurts my feelings a little, so how long do I have until my body is totally recovered?" still in sign language.

"About later tonight and you're lucky to it's your birthday later tonight to." Apollo said checking off some things as he tested my reactions to things.

"Oh that's right Apollo thanks for reminding us, we still have to give Percy his birth day present." Zoë said to right in front on me, I could feel her rub my hair as she said it.

"Well your welcome now I must go I have others to take care of." Apollo said as I heard the door click behind him as he left.

"Percy do you remember anything after we arrived?" Artemis asked me.

"No why do you ask?" Still sign language.

"Well I think you should know something that has happened to your body." Artemis said to me which got me scared.

"What happened to me?" I asked scared a little.

"Percy after you turned Kronos into a human you got your fourth domain, and something happened to you we can't explain." Artemis said to me, at first I thought I grew a second pair of legs or something, she saw my breathing get quicker and then she stopped me.

"Don't worry its nothing bad but I think Hestia to tell you I just can't." Artemis let go of my hand, I could feel Hestia glaring daggers at her as she spoke up.

"Percy you are an immortal know." Hestia said quickly which I couldn't comprehend that fast as I felt my throat working again.

"What?" I squeaked out hoping she wasn't pulling my chain, but I could her be clear.

"It happened when your fourth domain was activated, a black light suddenly consumed you and you glowed platinum for a couple of minutes. Percy you are a god but don't worry you won't stop growing until you reach 21 years old, a voice told us that." That stopped me right there.

"Was it my mother is she alive?" I asked trying to open my eyes and getting them open a little but it was all super bright so I had to wait a little.

"Yes it was but it was a recording of her voice, she said she had sent these out when stuff like this happened. In the recording she told us this would happen eventually, it is just so that your body can handle all the power also something else she said. She told us that every domain you have unlocked become permanently open, the domains are officially yours she said. The domains different armor will also combine into one she said." I felt a need to know why she didn't contact me in my dream or anything but I just sighed.

I decided to search down deep inside me to see if it was true as I dove into the vastness I was shocked to see what was happening. Four dams that were all beside each other destroyed the walls that kept each ones from inter twining. The dams also grew bigger about the same size of the chaos power one, the colors mixed together were blue(water and liquids ), gold(time), plain black(darkness and night), and brown(mountains and terrain).

I could feel the massive power from them as the empty dams filled and mixed together into one rainbow colored liquid. I dove back up into reality to find I could see know and still my back was numb for some reason.

"Okay thank you for telling me but why am I on my front and not my back?" I asked trying to look back but to have Artemis stop me from looking.

"Well it came with the whole immortal thing; all three sets of your wings were damaged from that cannon thing you shot. They are broke in some places but mostly okay; just don't use the cannon thing again without a good cause promise me that." Artemis said in a commanding tone.

"Okay I won't I promise you guys unless I have to, but this whole domain thing what does that do for my status as a demigod or god or whatever?" I asked them as they seemed to think about it.

"I would classify you as a primordial with all your power and immortality but without all the rules set in." Hestia said as the others nodded.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be an award ceremony today?" Bianca asked, I just noticed she had a cast on in a sling. Artemis was okay with Hestia in perfect condition, but I could feel their powers were still a little low. Zoë had a leg cast on and was in crutches I guess demigods don't heal as fast a gods and me do.

"Yeah it is by the way the gods do have something for you Percy, but don't worry we will help you out getting there." Artemis said walking over the right and grabbing a wheelchair, the others held prop me up as my bandaged wings lay on top of one another in their bone form and folding up behind me so they wouldn't get in the way of the chair. My wings looked like a three layer cake of bones from the side it was kind of weird not having them put away in that form.

I was wearing my hoodie and some clean black jeans as I sat in the chair, Artemis picked up my backpack and put it on the back of the wheel chair. My weapons were all in their places as they suddenly appeared back to me in an instant from who knows were. The massive whole back sheath didn't hurt my back as I sat up, both bracelets fit snuggly on my arms as they started to wheel me out.

As they did I noticed finally who the other two sleeping people were it was Luke and my mother, Luke was restrained and my mother wasn't as they slept soundly as we walked by. Suddenly a cough was heard from my mother as we all turned to see what was happening, in an instant Apollo appeared with stuff as she started to cough again.

"It's okay she is just waking up finally only took a couple of years in coma but she is finally waking up." Apollo looked at us as we stared at him doing his stuff, then a light bulb formed above his head and lit up. Like a real light bulb to.

"All of you but Percy go I want this to be a touching moment as mother who wakes up and the first thing she sees is her son okay." The all nodded as they left me in the wheel chair and Apollo pushed me over to her bed side, she had stopped coughing but was starting to stir awake.

"Don't mess it up boy." Apollo whispered in my ear as he ran out like a mad man as my mother opened her blue eyes for the first time in years.

**LINE BREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON:**

"Hey can either of you guys hear them talking?" Bianca asked leaning on her good side on the door to the infirmary, the whole gang was there trying to eavesdrop on Percy and his moms conversation.

"No we can Apollo must have put a spell on the room, dam him." Artemis said ear pressed to the door, Hestia was in on it to.

"Well what are we going to do it's not like we can just walk right in there." Zoe said taking her ear off the door, and looking at the three.

Apollo watched from a distance laughing as the goddess and demigods thought of something to do to try and get in there, a sudden chill went over him as Hestia's face lit up like she had an idea. Artemis suddenly turned his way and glared sensing him, he flashed in an instant she looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Bianca readjusting her bow spectrum with her arm sling to make it more comfortable.

"Nothing now I see Hestia has an idea what is it?" Artemis asked looking at the goddess of the hearth; she then got an evil smile on her face that made them shiver a little.

"We have a few hours till the reward ceremony begins so I want to play a game." They all looked at the goddess rare sign of wanting to mess with someone as something to do.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Zoë asked as Artemis just looked around her to see if any more gods were peeking.

"Okay well Artemis change into your eighteen year old form, don't argue just do it." Hestia said, Artemis raised an eyebrow but complied by changing into her eighteen year old form; she grew to about five eleven with D cup breast. She still had her hourglass figure, but she looked better than Aphrodite wished she ever would. Her clothes changed from her hunters outfit with a skirt to a pair of blue skinny jeans, a silver thin winter coat with a hood, on the coat was a crest as the same on her right deltoid.

Her hair was let down in curls making her even more beautiful with her give maturity that came with the age. She unzipped the jacket to make it more comfortable reviling a silver V neck shirt, she moved a little to get used to the size then waited for more orders.

"Wow Artemis I have never seen you over fifteen in all my time of being with you." Zoë said looking at the gorgeous goddess; Artemis blushed golden a little as she only used this form occasionally to relax.

"What is next Hestia?" Artemis asked, Hestia leaned into both Zoë's and Bianca's ears telling them the plan. They couldn't hold back a smile as Hestia finished the instructions, Zoë and her got behind Artemis but she didn't mind as Hestia walked up to her in in her eight year old form she grabbed her hand still having room as suddenly both Zoë and Bianca pushed Artemis towards the door Hestia in hand.

"So-." Percy was cut off as Artemis with a suddenly four year old Hestia that was holding onto an older Artemis's hand. But Hestia's appearance changed suddenly into a little girl with long black hair but she had silver blue eyes, her skin toned to a light tan like Percy's. Finally she had on a shirt that said daddy's little girl on the front with fishes on it, finally one last thing to complete it.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran to Percy as Artemis looked horrified and tried to escape, only to be stopped by Zoë and Bianca who had come in behind her blocking the path to the door both smirking. Percy's mom looked franticly from both Artemis to Percy and the child Hestia, as she hugged Percy in his lap.

"Your move Percy." Hestia whispered as she looked at Sally and back to Percy, Artemis was still too stunned to do anything.

"Percy who is this little girl?" Sally asked almost scared of the answer.

"Sh-." Percy tried but Hestia interrupted him.

"My name is Hestia after the goddess of the hearth; mommy and daddy say I am special." She said giving Sally a million watt smile. Sally looked back at the eighteen year old Artemis who was looking at her feet with a golden blush.

"Is that so, well mind telling me your mommy's name?" Sally said reaching out and carefully taking the small goddess in her arms, she sat on her leg and looked up at Sally.

"Her name is Artemis goddess of the hunt; they said I was supposed to be a secret whatever that means." The goddess said bouncing other leg, Sally instantly went to Artemis and her gaze said sit down know. Artemis listened and sat down next to Percy who was still stunned at the events that happened.

"So when did this happen Percy?" Sally said giving him the tell me know look, he had told her that he was sixteen so she was getting down on this.

"Well I don't know exactly." He managed still thinking of what just happened.

"Really because it looks like a lot mister, why would you do this to me? I was asleep of twelve years and I finally wake up to find out my son has a daughter with the goddess of maiden hood. Percy for Hades sake you are sixteen, how are you going to take care of this child? Artemis I thought you were supposed to swear off men for eternity, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. But since I got a granddaughter out of it I guess it is okay but I don't want any more grandchildren until Percy is at least sixteen." Sally covered Hestia's small ears as she ranted at us, we just sat there too scared to say anything until Hestia started to laugh uncontrollably and lose her transformation.

"Oh my god you should have seen your faces." She cried out as Sally suddenly realized what had happened, Percy let out a huge breath of relief as Hestia sat up and hugged Sally.

"I am sorry Sally I just wanted to have some fun with these two love birds." Hestia said sitting by Percy, Artemis was giving her the evil eyes as Zoë and Bianca came over giggling and sat by Sally's sides.

"So wait is Percy and Artemis dating right now?" Asked Sally, who got over the even quickly.

"You could say that I guess, go on Percy tell her." Bianca said looking at her boyfriend's mom, for how old she was she didn't look a day over 27 absolutely beautiful.

"Come on why me you guys tell her I just got done explaining what happened over the twelve years she missed of my life, Hestia will tell her." Percy said leaning back in the wheel chair stretching, Hestia sighed she guessed she had this coming.

"Well to put it simply, a greater force that we cannot control is paring us all together. We don't hate it the power makes sure of that. But to put it simply Percy will lover six women in his life unconditionally in a harem, and all the women he loves will love each other as well making it simple so no one is fighting over him for his love." Hestia said and Sally just nodded in understanding.

"Mom you're okay with this." Percy asked her as she suddenly met his gaze.

"Of course I'm not but I will learn to live with it, in my life time of all this god stuff you learn to accept things for what they are. Such as how Poseidon and Athena love each other right now, there is a lot you learn when you can use your dreams to search other people's minds in secret." Sally winked at Artemis who just blushed, a light in Percy's mind went off as remembering the dream with him and Artemis falling asleep in the field was his mom took him before.

"Okay so I guess that is settled rather quickly." Percy said earing a look from everyone in the room.

"What?" He asked them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sally said standing up and stretching in her hospital gown, she looked down at herself then at Hestia who just snapped her fingers and she was instantly put in a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"Well we should get going I don't want this award ceremony." Percy said as he started to wheel himself out, only to be stopped by Hestia and Artemis.

"What know? Am I in trouble?" He asked them as they looked at him with soft gazes to only be hugged by them both as he felt pain sore in his back but he held it in as they hugged him.

"Never go to thank you for what you did all those years ago, this is only a small part of what we will do." They both said and whispered the last part as they blushed golden then walked out leaving silence with Zoë, Bianca, and Sally looking at me.

"All those years ago?" Zoë asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I will tell you later know I can't move that well will someone please push me." Percy asked as Sally hopped on it Bianca and Zoë in tow, as they went through Olympus to the throne room everything was looking better. The buildings were getting repaired as nymphs and gods worked on them. But every person they passed bowed to Percy as he wheeled by, at first it was awkward but as it continued to happen they got used to it.

Once they got to the throne room the door was open and a lot of demigods made up the entrance, they were giving away many thanks to them and some gifts. But as Percy arrived the demigods parted a path for him, it was silent as they wheeled him into the throne room by the other demigods who took a major part in the battle. Nick, Annabeth, Grover, and some others Zoë and Bianca walked over and joined them Percy was wheeled over by them by his mom.

I could see Apollo wink at her but she didn't notice as she and Poseidon met eyes, Athena understood instantly and nodded to her she just nodded back as Zeus started the award ceremony.

"Demigods on the behalf of all of Olympus I thank you for your services to us, for that the services of your duties will not be forgotten. But since our main guests are hear let the major gifts be given out." He said standing as the demigods roared in compliance to the short speech.

"First we have is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Athena said with a scroll in her hand and sat back down as Annabeth came to the front and bowed.

"Rise my daughter." Athena said and Annabeth rose from her spot.

"Annabeth for your services to Olympus we have decided to make you the Architect of Olympus, you will work with your mother to make Olympus as great of a city as it is now. That is if you accept the offer." Zeus said to her Annabeth's face lit up and she quickly nodded as the crowd roared again but quickly shut up as the next demigod was called up.

I kind of toned out a little as the awards went on for the main people; Grover was elected the leader of the council of cloven elders and proclaimed the lord of the wild as Pan's heir. Bianca and Nico both became the princess and prince of the underworld, Zoë was given a bow from Artemis and a slight stronger blessing to like she needed it, Rachel Dare a mortal that could see through the mist became the Oracle of Delphi Apollo was astatic about this, but when Nick finally came up I toned back in as my mother smacked me on the head.

"Next we have Nick Wellington son of Poseidon." Athena said with a scroll in her hand and sat back down as Nick got up and was shaking. But Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder to assure him he was going to be okay, he walked forward and bowed to the gods.

"Nick for your services to Olympus and it gods, we offer you something special that we never just give away for an unknown reason. We the gods offer you to become an immortal." The crowd was silent as the new was cast upon Nick as he suddenly replied.

"I will respectfully decline your offer there are those here that deserve that more than me, but I would like to ask for something in return as long as it is within your power." Nick said Zeus I could tell was about to blow up but calmed himself as he responded.

"Very well guess we will see what we can do as long as it is within our power." Zeus said as if his pride was just hurt.

"Promise on the Styx that you will complete my requests if you can." Nick said as the gods grumbles well mostly Zeus as he nodded and the thunder rumbled outside.

"I want you to give a cabin to every god in camp half-blood no more sticking them in the Hermes cabin. ('Yeah' someone yelled) That even means every minor god or major; even Hades. Finally I want every child of the gods claimed when they turn sixteen, no more unclaimed children that is why this rebellion started in the first place because of the unclaimed demigod children. Not just the children Percy brings into camp anymore everyone from not just the Olympians but minor gods as well" Nick finished as Athena spoke up.

"It isn't that much plus he makes a point if we would have simply done this from the beginning this would have never happened." Athena pointed out as Zeus thought about it.

"I hold you to your oath." Nick said.

"Very well we shall do it; the new Architect of Olympus will make the cabins for the minor and major gods, Hades as well." Zeus said as he grumbles, Annabeth's eyes said she was already thinking of designs. After Nick returned to his spot the crowd roared and people started to pat him on the back, Annabeth gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Finally our last reward and the biggest Perseus Jackson adopted son of Poseidon and true son of Chaos the creator." The crowd was instantly silenced as I was pushed forward by my mother, no one let out a breath as she pushed me to the middle.

Once I was there I noticed Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Mr. D, Hermes, and Poseidon checking out my mom, to be honest her 37 year old self looked as young as ever she smiled at Poseidon and then left me as she walked away. The male's tisked at their lost chance while the women just glared at them.

"Percy the gods have come to a decision about your reward, even Dionysus agreed with us. We have come to a decision to make you a god." The crowd didn't say a word as the news hit me, but I just smiled with laughter but I didn't laugh.

"I am sorry Zeus but I cannot be given something I already have." I said all the gods except Artemis were surprised at this.

"What do you mean I do not remember giving you god hood boy." He said.

"No Zeus this was one last gift from my mother, after I unlocked my fourth domain I was given immortality. So all in all I am the Primordial of Mountains and Terrains, Darkness and Night, Time, and Waters and the Seas. I can feel all my domains active at this time, every person in a shadow's or in the night, every boat in the ocean, every person using water, every person in the mountains." As I tried to get up but failed, Apollo came down and helped me stand and I patted him on the shoulder and nodded for him to go back.

"But as I get older and unlock more domains I will become even more powerful and when I unlock the last one I will become to possess my mother domain of creation and everything. So Zeus again I am afraid I cannot take you up on this offer, but I would like to do as Nick did and exchange it for two requests." Suddenly I felt burning in my wings as my wings suddenly ripped opened and mended instantly, my wing suddenly took one domain for one wing.

The top wing set on the left was ice one and the right was my bat wing for darkness, the second one was the diamond like my Mountain domain the left, the second one was my time one and it was made of something different. It was gears for a clock that seemed to be moving and ticking as they moved in my wing, every spot was filled so I could flap them and fly it took up the right one. The final one was my green fire on the right and the left was the chaos wing all in all it was kind of weird to look at but fascinating in the same way.

With a bright flash all three fates appeared and stood right in front of me, they nodded to me and announced their business.

"I give you Percy Jackson Primordial of Mountains and Terrains, Darkness and Night, Time, and Waters and the Seas. This will not be our only visit Olympus in the next few years so be ready." With that they were gone with a flash as I felt my body grow stronger and suddenly taller as I was cover with a strange purple glow, the one to relieve this was Artemis first.

"It is Eros's blessing." Artemis said as I fell to one knee and my felt a weird power flow into my body. I could feel my face change as well as my height; it hurt a little as I kneeled there for a second no one knew what to do so I just stayed there as the power flew in me.

After a while I stood up and I flew a little taller, I was about six five know and much more defined in muscle underneath my ever so tight shirt that showed my eight pack. My hair felt silkier as I ran my hand through it as I felt around, my dick also felt bigger as I looked in my pants for a second. I looked up to see two thing; one was all the women were gazing at me some were even drooling, second was some males were even drooling at me.

"Okay so can I get o my requests know?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness in the air, they broke out of it as they coughed and began again.

"Well since that is all over make your requests I will swear on the Styx to fulfill your request Percy." Zeus said to me as I my wings disappeared and folded up.

"My first one is that Hades and Hestia get their thrones back on Olympus, my second one is that Kronos become the new door man of Olympus. It is a perfect job to live the rest of him mortal life that is if I decided to give him partial immortality like the hunters." I said earing a grin from Zeus about the last one, the first one people looked at me like I was crazy.

"I swore the oath to do as you asked and I will uphold it your requests will be answered." Zeus said as two thrones rose from the ground. One was like on fire and looked like of like a lazy boy for comfort. The other one was black iron and covered in skull and gems, it had a feel of death about it. Hestia ran from her hearth and suddenly hugged me I just gave her a hug back exchanging no words; she ran over to her throne and grew to her godly height and sat down.

Hades just came over and patted me on the shoulder and said thank you, he then walked over and did the same as Hestia. After everything was situated I walked back over to the demigods who instead of greeting me bowed, I just held up my hand to try and get them to stop.

"Do not bow to me, as one of the last primordials I do not deserve your guy's bows. Please rise and stand with me as an equal in this world." My speech I could feel the Olympians shift as I a newly primordial just refused people bowing to me.

"Well since all the gifts have been distributed I believe this meeting I over, demigods I want you to go back to camp and relax." Zeus clapped his hand and all the demigods except for the few major reward ones were left, the gods took one last look at me as they disappeared until I was just left with Sally, Zoë, Bianca, Hestia, and Artemis.

"So what are you going to do know Percy?" My mom asked me.

"Well I actually have plans with these fine ladies for my birthday dinner, and I think I have a late birthday present for you." I reached into my backpack I summoned and pulled out some documents and gave them to her, she looked them over and suddenly seemed to frown.

"Percy I cannot accept this, it is just too much." Sally said handing Percy back to the papers, but he just gave them back.

"No this is yours now you should take them, I combined the top two floors in one giant condo so you won't have any problem with room plus you will own the building. It has four renovated room for other families while you live in the top floor, plus the roof has a pool know that connects to your rooms. Also I am giving you access to my credit card so you won't have to worry about money, go back to college and get your degree start a new family. I just want to make sure you say safe, and have a happy life." He said taking then and giving them back to her as she just starred in awe at the gift.

"Percy what did you give her?" Bianca asked him.

"I bought out or old apartment building and redid the top two floors into a house almost, that is where she will live. The top of it also has a huge pool on the top; all in all it took about 500 hundred thousand dollars and some other things to have the whole place remodeled. As soon as my mom moves in it will become open to the public for rooms to live in. I also gave her my credit card which has more money than I can spend in a life time in it." I said showing them a copy of my credit card as I gave it to sally.

"Please take these and use them I don't care if you use the credit card like a mad man, just make sure you are happy okay." Percy said as he stepped away to the girls.

"I will Percy; I will make the best of it and how can I thank you for this?" Sally said almost crying; Percy just went over and hugged her and she hugged her back.

"Don't worry you already did enough for me, just start a new happy life okay." Percy let go and shadow traveled her to her new apartment. He sighed and turned around to only be kissed by Hestia on the lips, after a minute of a little tongue she let go but still clinged to his neck looking up at him.

"So Percy how about we skip dinner and go straight to desert." Zoë said cruching over and rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"I think that sound like a plan Zoë." Bianca said coming over and giving Percy a peck on her tippy toes, trying to reach his impressive height.

"Let's not let any of Eros's blessing go to waste shall we." Artemis said coming from behind and sticking her hands down his pants and rubbing his cock. Percy was just stunned at what was happening and how fast, but he guessed that is was Eros's blessing does to people.

"Let's go somewhere more secluded then." Percy said pulling Hestia into a deep kiss and light flashing them away.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Things I should give out when I do another review game soon.**


	35. Crazy Girls & What A Way To Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 77,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Don't worry you already did enough for me, just start a new happy life okay." Percy let go and shadow traveled her to her new apartment. He sighed and turned around to only be kissed by Hestia on the lips, after a minute of a little tongue she let go but still clinged to his neck looking up at him.

"So Percy how about we skip dinner and go straight to desert." Zoë said cruching over and rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"I think that sound like a plan Zoë." Bianca said coming over and giving Percy a peck on her tippy toes, trying to reach his impressive height.

"Let's not let any of Eros's blessing go to waste shall we." Artemis said coming from behind and sticking her hands down his pants and rubbing his cock. Percy was just stunned at what was happening and how fast, but he guessed that is was Eros's blessing does to people.

"Let's go somewhere more secluded then." Percy said pulling Hestia into a deep kiss and light flashing them away.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

We appeared in my vacation house in California with a bright flash in the night that covered the land; I could feel heaviness in the air lifted as Mount Othrys was free of its evil leader. But that didn't bother us as the girls looked at me as I dug my way into Hestia's mouth, I was leaned over so much our heads were vertical from my new growth in height. I could feel the others winning as was busy kissing Hestia, I explored her mouth like never before. For some reason I found it so much easier to find her week spots in her mouth.

After a minute I she finally pulled back as a string of my saliva fell from my mouth into her gasping one, she swallowed it willingly as I cupped her head with my right hand and made her look up into my eyes. Her eyes looked like their normal orange fire but I could see the lust in them as I kissed her lightly then started to walk to my room, I didn't was some unsuspecting god to walk in on what was about to happen.

As we got to the bedroom instead of a plain king size it was a double king so it could fit all of us, thank god for the auto form rooms. As I sat down they all gazed at my body as I threw off my shirt, my eightpack and tan skinned looked perfect as I suddenly looked in a mirror to find out what I looked like. My face seemed perfect to the point my hair seemed to fall in all the right places and with my white streak it just made it look sexier.

I looked back at the girls to find Bianca and Zoë had been quickly healed by the goddesses to be able to do the deed. But before they dug into me they started to undress themselves but Bianca suddenly covered my eyes.

"No peaking Percy so close your eyes and when we saw open them open them." She said seductively in a tone that seemed to draw me to it, I shivered as she said it and nodded and closed my eyes.

"Okay Percy you can open them." Hestia said as I opened my eyes, in front of me in was all four women shoulder to shoulder in the hottest lingerie I could imagine. Each one was see through showing their pink and succulent nipples, Artemis and Zoë's were silver with leggings. Each one had underwear that seemed to tease you as you looked at it showing some but not enough at the same time, Bianca was in a black one and Hestia in a fiery red one. I looked at the sight as I felt my dick get harder and harder to the point I thought my pants were going to rip open and unleash the beast.

"Wait how do we decided who gets Percy's first time after foreplay of course." Zoë asked coming over as the others did surrounding me and pressing their ever so soft bodies on my hot skin.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Hestia said looking at them as they nodded and went at it, after a minute the selection was decided. Artemis was first then Bianca, Zoë then Hestia. Hestia looked mad as she lost at her idea she suggested, Artemis had a huge smile on her face as ley lay me down on the bed length wise so my legs were vertical with the sides of the body.

"So Percy what do you want first?" Hestia purred in my ear softly as I felt three hands on my crotch rubbing it through the fabric, if possible it felt harder than before.

"How about a blowjob from all of you at once." I suggested hoping they would do it, the nodded and got into position. Artemis was in-between my legs, Hestia on my right crotch towards me, Zoë the same on my left both had their panties long gone showing me their dripping hairless pussies. Bianca had the luckiest though she was on my chest as she slowly unzipped my pants, once it was done Hestia snapped her fingers ridding them off my body and the girl's tops to the lingerie.

My penis mad a large tent as they looked at it as Artemis went in an pulled down my boxers, my penis was a good 8 ½ inches tall with a width of a two and a half inches. I could feel their warm breath on my dick as they got closer to it, breathing in my sent as if it was a fine perfume. I felt warm lips suddenly wrap around my head as Bianca dug in leaving the others in the dust, but they weren't fare behind as I felt two tongues on my shaft licking it and someone licking and fondling my balls at the same time.

I was in pure ecstasy as they covered my large membrane in their mouth juices lubing up my dick as Bianca occasionally deepthroated me and traded off for licking as another one wen to the head and suckled then deepthroated. No one move as they wrested over my dick, but I went in as I stuck my finger in Zoë's and Hestia's pussies. But I didn't move my fingers as they felt the pleasure become unmoving, they grinded into my hands trying to get me to move to give them more pleasure.

In the process of this my hands got soaked as their pussies begged for more as they clenched tightly over my fingers. I gave in finally and started to slowly finger them and the juices poured as it did, Bianca didn't notice as she was entirely focused on my dick. With one quick movement her panties were gone her pussy was above my mouth and my fingers were back in both women.

I slowly started out with gentle licks making her shiver and beg for more as I managed to do all this without losing focus on my hands. As Artemis just continued going on not minding that the three were losing their touch on my dick, to give them something I suddenly plunged another finger in both pussies and my tongue in Bianca. Hestia stopped moving entirely as the pleasure soared and Zoë just came and fell down catching her breath, her face was right by my dick as she did.

Bianca shivered at the new feeling and I started to dig in tasting her in every nook and cranny of her pussy. Hestia recovered and focused on my dick harder trying to get me to cum I felt it coming as the threes mouths worked on my saliva covered dick. So I sped up with Bianca as I suddenly stuck my free hand middle finger in her ass, with an instant reaction she came in my mouth as I gobbled in up swallowing each and every drop as she shuddered and fell over to were Zoë was as she was still recovering.

I tried harder on Hestia but she stayed strong as I continued to finger her until she finally came all over my hand as I tasted her, she was delicious as I licked my finger clean to meet Artemis's gazed as she deepthroated me as I stopped her from her deep bobbing which only got about half way.

"Artemis I thing that is good enough let get to the main event." I said as she nodded and gave me one more lick that made me shiver as my dick started to get cold a little. The others were still panting a little but managed to get up and watch as I slowly kissed Artemis who was sitting right on my abs. As the kissed deepened I felt Artemis's clothes vanish entirely as Hestia snapped her fingers, after a minute I ended the kiss and slowly held Artemis position herself over my pulsing hard dick.

"Okay Artemis this is going to hurt okay." I said as she nodded and slowly lowered herself, as my dick touched her pussy I felt just how wet it was as Hestia and the rest watched the goddess of virgins lose her virginity.

"Okay I am going to slowly put it inside you." I said as I slowly pushed myself into Artemis who gasped at how large I was, it was indeed tight beyond belief but I continued on until I finally met a wall inside her. I looked at her and she nodded at me as I suddenly thrust into her breaking her wall as she let out a scream, I kissed her as she did to try and get her mind focused on something else. I looked at my dick to find a little golden blood dripping down from it.

After a minute as the pained decreased she nodded and I slowly started to move up and down, it was slow and passionate but I had to hold myself back as I wanted to ram my entire membrane into her to make her never forget what sex is like. She let out delicate moans as I started to speed up and go deeper into her; I was about half way in at most as I slowly widened her passage to get more of me inside her.

The others were masturbating at the seen as Hestia was fingering herself as Bianca and Zoë fingered each other as they watched.

"Percy you can go fast now the pain is gone." Artemis said as I got the messaged and started to speed up faster thrusting harder each time I went in. She was letting out louder moans that rang through the room with the others.

"God Percy you are so big!" She suddenly screamed as I plunged even deeper into her, I had about two inches left as I started to go as fast as I could without breaking her poor body. As I only had an inch left I felt myself closer to coming as I thrust into her molten core. The wetness of her pussy made it easy to move but she was so tight that it was kind of hard to push my length back in her.

Her breast bounced playfully as I slammed into her, Zoe and Bianca came over and started to suck on the C cup breasts of Artemis's 16 year old form. She moaned deeper as they played with her breasts as the pinched and nibbled at them.

I suddenly hit another wall as only had an left as I hit it she screamed louder and louder, with each time it hit it I felt her shudder in pleasure. But I don't know why I wanted the last inch in as well as I tried my best slamming into her internal door as I felt her tighten around me with pushed me to the edge as I felt the door open a little and I focused on it.

She was coming one after another little orgasms as I did this but with one last push I forced my way inside her hidden door. She suddenly started to twitch uncontrollably as she was having a huge orgasm she didn't scream or moan just let out gasps and twitched uncontrollably. But with that I came inside her as I felt the streams of cum lash out inside her womb as only a section of my tip was forcing its way in it her camber.

She came so hard she squirted all over the base of me making a small pool of she glistening liquid below us as I continued to come. I lay her on her back as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she seemed to milk every last drop of cum from my dick as I slowly pulled out still coming. But as I only had the head left I finally finished coming inside her, in total I had counted twenty six massive ropes of cum. Her auburn hair lay in a mess as she lay passed out eyes in the back of her head, the girls gathered to see a small bulged were it think her womb was as I fully pulled out.

As I did a heavy stream of very thick cum poured out of her pussy, it was open a little as the cum was forming a pool were her ass met the bed. I fell back still hard as a rock but panting as I rested for a minute, the girls rushed over and started to eat her out sucking and licking the cum from her pussy lips as a heavy amount still seemed to poor out. It was as white as could be say it was very fertile sperm as the thick substance poured out faster than the girls could clean up the pool.

A small bump maybe a quarter inch was where her womb was signaling that there was still sperm left over inside her. But Hestia pushed on the bump on her belly, as she did Artemis's unconscious body suddenly back arched but still on bed as more cum was forced out of her womb making her have yet again another orgasm that Zoë lapped up like it was a fine wine. They licked up the sperm but stopped seeing as they possibly get it all out as I continued in a small river form her vagina.

Bianca sat up from her work on the unconscious Artemis to me her eyes full of lust as she seductively crawled over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Percy I want to fuck my ass seeing as I'm not of age yet." It was true she wasn't as she spun around and positioned her back entrance over my diamond hard dick (Hades joke.) Hestia and Zoë were intrigued by this and watched intently as Artemis was still unconscious on her side know, cum still slid out of her pink pussies as she did.

"Percy I want to ram it in okay I don't want the long process I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week." Bianca said as I raised an eyebrow at her words of choice, but I obliged as I lined up correctly under her. With one hard movement she was all the way down my dick and screaming in pain and pleasure as she stayed still.

I reached around in front and felt her soft breasts and pinched her nipples as I stayed still inside her as she got used to my massive length and width. After a minute she started to move and I gave her breasts one good squeeze then Hestia and Zoë took over. She tried to go fast but was having trouble as I did as she said next; I grabbed her hip and suddenly started to go full speed. Well as fast as her body could take without hurting her to a severe extent because of my strength.

I pulled out almost completely and slammed back down again and again, not getting used to the interesting felling of her asshole squeezing my dick. She let out a huge moan every time I plunged it in her and at last she came after a couple of minutes, the pressure was almost as much as Artemis was when she came but not quite. I didn't give her any time to rest as I began again as she seemed to scream in pleasure of my hard dick.

Her breasts stayed in place as Hestia and Zoë kneaded them like dough in their finders, even though she was the youngest she had the largest breasts at a D cup. They were soft like anything you had ever felt and had no sag, most of the time she didn't like to wear a bra as she walked around my camp saying they were too tight.

After another ten minutes of pounding into Bianca's asshole she came her fifth time as I came as well. She squirted right into Hestia's waiting mouth as she was eating out Bianca as I fucked her ass to smithereens. But she came her strongest one yet I let loose inside her, I felt my cum build up inside her as I came. But she was so tight around my dick none could slip through as I continued coming.

She was screaming as the molten hot liquid found its way through her filling her up, finally after a minute of continues cuming it stopped and she fell unconscious into Hestia's waiting arms. As she slipped off my length she was gaping from me but she fell at such an angle that none of my cum fell out as she lay ass in the air and face in the sheets. My cum formed a nice pool in her ass as it gapped at us giving me a sight that got my semi limp dick hard again. Hestia laid her down so that it wouldn't spill out then summoned something.

"Hestia, is that a butt plug?" I ask as she nodded and shoved it in Bianca's waiting as stopping any cum from coming out anymore even though none did. As she fit it in she had some sort of strap thing for it as she hooked it around her legs making sure the plug didn't come out. She nodded and looked at Artemis who was still sleeping and dripping cum as I fucked Bianca, it wasn't as bad as before but some still leaked out of it over the smooth ass and on the sheets.

"Zoë then me." Hestia said giving me a light kiss then pushing a timid Zoë over to me; she looked at me then the girls as Bianca was still cuming a little from before.

"Percy unlike Bianca I want it slow and passionate is that okay, it may take a little longer Hestia sorry." She said but Hestia just nodded she wanted her first time to be soft and touching.

"Okay then lay on your back please." I said as I got up and moved so Zoë could have the middle of the bed. As she did I positioned myself over her entrance but before I went in I leaned over having to bend my back as I kissed Zoë slowly as I teased her entrance with my juice covered dick. After a very tender kiss for about a minute she nodded and I slowly entered her the tightness was incredible even tighter than Artemis almost painful but I put it in slowly. She grabbed the sheets above her head as if a life line as I slowly entered her.

I finally came in contact with her barrier as she breathed in and out letting her get used to me, she finally nodded but before I dove in I planted my mouth on hers as I shove past her barrier and making her scream in the kiss. Her arms left the sheets and reached around me for support and her legs wrapped around my waste also holding me almost full length inside her. After a minute of a tender kiss she stopped and nodded for me to go one.

I slowly moved back in forth inside her as she moved a little with me as she moaned lightly as our hot body touched in her molten core. I gave her C cup breasts a nibble and played with them as I moved inside her hairless pussy, her walls seemed to not like me pulling back but when I pushed in they welcomed me with their tight walls. I never went past a slow pace as Zoë sweet moans filled my ears, her legs seemed to push me in farther each time as I went back in until I was fully inside her.

After a little of slower moving I started to go a little faster earning more moans form Zoë and more of her juices coving my dick with each delicate push inside her. I heard Hestia moan as well as her slender fingers played with her pussy lips never going to deep. Zoe was reaching her edge as I sensed as her walls started to clench tighter around me, but with one last hard push inside her she came like a fountain as she squirted so much her juices bounced off my crotch and flew in the air.

But I wasn't done as I flipped her over still in her pussy as I started to do her doggy style getting even deeper inside her hitting her womb ever time. But I always went in faster but came out slower letting her pussy beg for me to go deeper inside her, but after a while I leaned over her body as she her breasts seemed to keep her full chest off the bed as she moaned from my dick inside her.

As my warm body lay across her sweaty back I reached to her sides and started to play with her breasts, I was careful to not crush her under my large body though. But her wet warm skin against mine felt just right as I started to kiss her ears as I kept going in fast but pulling out slow. She didn't scream instead her sweat moans got louder as she was coming again.

But as she came again she squeezed so tight I came inside her from pleasure, as my cum poured inside her womb as I plunged my whole length inside her. The same as Artemis as I felt my cum pack itself inside her womb and some pass by my dick as I slowly pulled out, her knees had gave put but I managed to keep her up with my dick. As I finished cuming at the beginning of her vagina filling bother her womb and tunnel to it.

I didn't pull out as Zoë was panting heavily from her orgasm and the small bump on her womb that I felt with my hand. I full pulled out as she fell on her stomach and thick fertile cum poured out of her pussy on to the dirty blue sheets, her legs made it so all of it formed a pool firth in front of her pussy. But he pool became so big it covered her pussy and leveled out with the cum inside her letting no more come out leaving a huge amount of cum still inside her.

As I turned I saw Hestia panting as her pussy came all over the bed, I just watched as she noticed I was watching and winked at me. Her tan skin was wet from the sweat and her pussy looked hungry for my cock but I got an idea as I sat laid down on the bed my cock as straight as a pole. I was good for about two more as I could feel my body starting to get tired from the strenuous activities with the injuries I still had.

"Hestia clean me off please then you can have it inside you." She nodded quickly and started to lick the cum and little specs of blood of each women off my dick. I could feel her take her time tasting each lick as she went back for more but once she finished I was ready for round two four and five.

"Since you had to wait so long I will cum in both your holes, how does that sound." I whispered in her ear as I positioned myself over her, her juicy breast looked at me with their pink nipples.

"Sound like I am lucky I got last, but I was it like Artemis did though." She said as she grabbed onto my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Okay but your ass is getting it first like Bianca and you better summon another anal plug because I don't want any of my cum escaping from your hole when I am done with you." I said on the spot, I could feel her get greatly aroused as I said it; she summoned another plug as he turned on her around. I sat Indian style as she lowered her ass over my dick; I let her do it on her own as she slid over my hard membrane into her tunnels.

"Oh god your big." She said as she continued to lower herself until she was half way, she was actually a little looser than Bianca but I didn't care as I suddenly grabbed her hips and thrust them down all the way over my dick. Her back arched and she screamed in pleasure and I just started to violently thrust into her faster than I did with any of the others.

"Hestia do you care for a little role-play?" I asked as I pounded into her deeper and deeper.

"No why?" I stopped and whispered into her ear.

"Because you're going to be my little bitch aren't you." She caught on quick as she responded.

"Yes master I am your little bitch now pound my ass for being a bad little girl." Hestia said as I smiled and started to ram even harder into her as she screamed in pain and ecstasy as I suddenly flipped her to her side to get even deeper inside her. After about thirty minutes of this I finally let louse inside her filling her juicy ass even more than I did with Bianca, I counted a massive thirty five ropes of cum as I finished. I used my water powers to keep the cum inside her as I pulled out of her gapping and twitching ass and put the plug in her and strapping ti down around her legs like Bianca's was .

"Now onto round two my little toy." I said as I flipped her like I had Zoë as the pussy twitched the need for my dick, she looked at me like a puppy eyes begging me to continue. I was having fun how Hestia was acting so I decided to prolong it.

"Were do you want it again and how do you want it?" I asked grabbing my cock and dragging it up and down her entrance as her wet folds soaked the tip of it, she whined and tried to push it in but failed.

"Percy I want you to ram your hard long cock past my hymen as rough as you did my ass, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week. Now ram that hard cock inside me." She screamed at me as I continued to rub her pink lower lips, but with one swift motion I planted my dick in her. Pushed as hard as I could smashed through her hymen and strait to her womb, giving her not time to react I started to ram using my godly strength to push myself to the limit.

Hestia screamed in pleasure as my huge membrane smashed into her faster than she could react, I was amazed none of the girls woke up during this for the full two hours I was going at it as Hestia screamed orgasm after orgasm. As I looked at Hestia's face it was slack as she couldn't control anymore of the muscles in it as I thrust three more times then finally came at her womb as it seemed to suck on the tip of my dick.

I felt my largest orgasm finally come as I kept my dick at her entrance filling her up steadily as she twitched in pleasure. I as this massive orgasm came I let out a few moans as I held all my cum in her with my powers to keep it from spilling there was so much cum. With the final thick rope in her I snapped my finger unknowingly and a dildo appeared, but at the end it was flat and curved inward like a cup. I used my powers to force all the cum up as much as possible giving a softball size bulge were Hestia's womb was as I shoved the dildo in her.

She was in such a trance she didn't notice it go in as I strapped it around her legs holding it in place. After that was done I heard Artemis finally stir and look up at me and the scene before her, my dick was limp and I was exhausted as I sat at the end of the bed as Artemis said something.

"Dam Percy if I hadn't put it so they can't get pregnant this week I think you would have three children on the way already." She said sitting beside me as I caught my breath, but just for fun I got control of the cum still inside her slowly leaking out and gathered it in a ball inside her womb and pulled it out. She held her crotch as the ball slipped out and was about the size of a golf ball, I held it in a ball still as she looked at it.

"You want to drink it?" I asked as she looked at me and then the ball and shrugged and opened her mouth all the way tongue out. I used my powers to lift the ball of semen into her mouth and she just took it but didn't swallow just used her tongue to move it savoring every morsel of her and my flavor combine. She swallowed with one big gulp then showed me her empty mouth.

"So how do we taste?" I asked her as she licked her lips.

"Amazing like a caramel apple." She said seductively as she looked down at my limp dick and stroked it a few time but got nothing.

"Sorry but I think it will take a while for me to be back on my feet, just remember I am only at half capacity right know cause of injuries wait until I am a hundred percent." I said leaning down and kissing her forehead and laying back.

"Does Hestia have a butt plug and a dildo in her?" Artemis asked looking at her as I marveled her slim figure that I just made love to.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I asked her still looking at her.

"Just thought she was never into that stuff that's all and why does Bianca have one too?"

"Hestia's idea, I think she wants her to wear it all of tomorrow with my cum still inside her." I said off the top of my mind as Artemis just looked at the unconscious three. Zoë was still out with her pool of cum blocking her lower door; Bianca was on her side breathing heavy as the cum swished inside her body, and Hestia just lay there still breathing heavy.

"Ah well that is unfair I want it to, only if you could cum one more time than it would be fair." She said as she laid down to the left as I suddenly thought of something.

"That can be arranged, just give me a second." I said sitting up and walking over to the side were Zoë was passed out; I used my powers to control half my sperm to go into Zoë and the rest form in a ball. Zoë moaned as it went all into her womb and I summoned a dildo to do the same it did with Hestia after had it secure I went over to Artemis with the softball size globe of sperm.

"Lay on your back okay." I said as she nodded with a smile at what I was doing, they were acting different from usual but I remembered something. Eros's blessing as brings out the persons true thoughts at the time, so if you are horny you act horny without hiding it. She propped herselft up on her elbows looking at me as I dug into her pussy eating her out, after a minute I stopped and finally put the softball size glob of cum inside her. I made it flow in a stream so it wouldn't hurt her as I went into her womb and I summoned another dildo.

"So how does it feel?" I yawned realizing how tiered I was after today events.

"Like a warm ball of water that seemed to poke at my womb wall all the time, it feels great when I move though." She said rubbing the bump on her abdomen.

"Oh that must be my sperm looking for the egg to fertilize good thing you put the spell on them because only I can open the locks on these and you are going to where them for all of tomorrow." I said as I lay down in the middle of the bed I used my powers to clean, Artemis didn't say anything but just came over and curled up beside me.

Using my powers a little I moved the rest or the girls over to me so there were two on my right and left, they settled in as my warm cum swirled around inside their bodies.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow will be like.


	36. Good Morning, Special Drinks, & Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 79,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Lay on your back okay." I said as she nodded with a smile at what I was doing, they were acting different from usual but I remembered something. Eros's blessing as brings out the persons true thoughts at the time, so if you are horny you act horny without hiding it. She propped herselft up on her elbows looking at me as I dug into her pussy eating her out, after a minute I stopped and finally put the softball size glob of cum inside her. I made it flow in a stream so it wouldn't hurt her as I went into her womb and I summoned another dildo.

"So how does it feel?" I yawned realizing how tiered I was after today events.

"Like a warm ball of water that seemed to poke at my womb wall all the time, it feels great when I move though." She said rubbing the bump on her abdomen.

"Oh that must be my sperm looking for the egg to fertilize good thing you put the spell on them because only I can open the locks on these and you are going to where them for all of tomorrow." I said as I lay down in the middle of the bed I used my powers to clean, Artemis didn't say anything but just came over and curled up beside me.

Using my powers a little I moved the rest or the girls over to me so there were two on my right and left, they settled in as my warm cum swirled around inside their bodies.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow will be like.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I woke up as the sun light folded into my room through its windows, as it flooded in I heard some groans as I looked to see a sight to see. Hestia and Bianca were spooning each other both red in the face as the sperm was still in them. Artemis was lying on my chest while Zoë clung around her waist her head on her side. Each one was naked as I looked at them taking in the sight, but I still didn't get hard seeing a I was still a little tired from yesterday.

I smiled as I played with Artemis's hair as she drooled on my chest and Zoë drooled on her side, but after a while I got an idea about how to waked them up. Slowly I managed to get Artemis off me without waking her up and instantly each girl went to where I was and cuddled each other. As I watched then pant slightly from the liquid that was enclosed in them moved as they moved, but I finally did my idea I was thinking about.

I used my powers over water to start and more the sperm inside them slowly as they started to moan, Hestia louder than the others as I did this. But after a second or two I sped up considerably and their moans grew louder until I felt them all coming as I stopped and waited. After a minute Bianca was the first up red in the face thinking she was having a wet dream.

At first she just looked around then looked down finding something down below, I just sat and watched as she looked at what it was. Once she finally found it she grabbed and yanked but had not given only stirring the mixture even more inside her, she moaned as she did then stopped as she looked at me.

"Percy what is this?" She said trying to stand properly but couldn't as she stood with her legs spread to not push as much pressure on the plug.

"Oh that, Hestia put that there to keep my cum inside you, but don't worry we will only be going out a little today." I said standing up and smacking her ass as she let out a squeak/moan as she stepped and fell to her knees as she came from the sensation.

"Hey now don't get to wet your still going out after you have a shower." I said picking her up and brining her to my huge shower I had put in.

"What the hell?" I heard from the other room as Zoë woke up finding the dildo holding the cum inside her, then a sharp moan as she did something. As I was washing Bianca's back I hear the rest wake up and come into the bathroom, Hestia was being helped walk into the bathroom as her golden blush covered her face.

"So how was your guy's sleep." I said not turning from the small bodied girl in front of me as she washed her hair.

"What are these Percy?" Zoë questioned as Hestia took one more step and fell to her knees as her cum dribbled to the bathroom floor.

"Oh those are devices to keep my semen in you, your going to wear them all day. Then when we get home I have to leave." Skipping over what I just told her she asked a question.

"You have to leave, why?" She asked as Artemis and her dragged Hestia into the bathroom as I rinsed Bianca's hair free of shampoo.

"I have to train contrary to what you guys think I need to work on controlling my powers, in one day the fates are allowing me to transform into my divine form. They gave me a couple of days with you guys before allowing me to access my divine form, so I need to leave and train for six months so if I lose my temper in wont go nuclear on your guys." I finished as I motioned Bianca was done as she got up and awkwardly walked to the room to get dressed. They placed Hestia next as I began to wash her up to, they all were smaller than me so it looked like a giant and some nymphs.

"Okay but I don't get why we can't come and see you while you train, there aren't many places on earth the gods can't travel." Artemis said sitting by Hestia as I washed both of them.

"Well this place is one of those, it is the Mariana Trench. I will stay there for six months training my powers as I use the intense pressure to train my muscles." I said as I finished up with Hestia and began on Artemis; Hestia got up and walked naturally over to the room to get dressed.

"Percy you realize even Poseidon doesn't travel there right it is full of old enemies of his, even then it is still so deep they will get crushed as they reach its depths." Artemis said as she washed her hair with shampoo and Zoë took up the side beside her. For those of you who don't understand it is a Japanese style bathroom.

"Yeah I do but I think I will be fine as I train down there every day for a year." I said finishing up with Artemis and starting on rinsing Zoë's soapy hair.

"Will you come and see us every often?" Zoë said as I finished up with the rinse.

"I can't but I will send iris messages every so often to let you guys know how I am doing." I said as she got up and strode over to the bedroom to get dressed, not paying attention to her womb full of highly fertile sperm.

There was no more questions after that as they understood what had to be done, Artemis and Hestia especially knew that it had to be done. As everyone got ready I just jump into a pair of dark blue levies and just threw on my hoodie, it just transformed into a black t-shirt that said bad boy. Artemis wore a shorts that came to her knees and a t-shirt that was silver that had a wolf on the front, Bianca had on black pants with a black shirt that had a skull with a bow that said princess of death, Zoë wore blue levies with a plain silver t-shirt, and Hestia wore skinny jeans that were orange with a brown shirt that had a fire on the back.

They all had their hair up but their flushed faces made them look hot, and personally made me horny as an occasional moan was heard from one of them as they walked. We went into town to an amusement park that was covalently located on the beach, I got a look from every woman I passed as I walked in front of the flushed women. My stature and hot looks made me look hotter than any male model, some woman even approached me.

"Hey sexy what's your name?" She purred as she slid her finger across my chest to by abs in my tight shirt. I just stopped feeling the killing intent from the women behind me but she just didn't get the message as Artemis slammed her fist into her hand in a punching motion.

"I don't know why don't you ask my girlfriend and her overly protective sisters?" I said grabbing Artemis and suddenly pulling her to my side with an arm over her shoulder, she blushed as I did it but I upped the ante as I put my hand on her little cum bubble in her womb. It felt it move like a breast in my palm as Artemis tried to keep a straight face, she did manage to though.

"Oh didn't know you were dating a sixteen year old, I thought men were into older women like a hot twenty two year old." She said to me ignoring Artemis like this was a prank or something, Bianca was to my left and Hestia to my right as Zoë was to Hestia's side.

"What are you talking about I am sixteen, you slut." An ohhh was heard from her friends who were watching as I still held onto Artemis's cum bubble moving it around with my powers as no one noticed the goddess's legs trembling in pleasure.

"Shut up you guys, and no way you are sixteen you are like six five and stacked no way you're not over eighteen. Now come over here so I can see what a reel man feels like." She didn't say another word as Artemis decked her knocking her out, the sluts friends just shut up and dragged their friend away as Artemis trembled in rage overcoming the pleasure. Instead of saying anything Artemis grabbed my hand and started to drag me to a more secluded place, the other three in tow.

"Percy hold this stay here Hestia bring Bianca and Zoë with you I want to do something." Artemis said bringing us to a stop and disappearing behind a wall as I stood guard over the entrance. After a minute I heard someone clear their throat as I turned around.

There stood four eighteen year old super-hot looking girls, Bianca filled out to a solid DD breast and was much taller, Hestia looked the same just hotter and older looking, Artemis was wearing short shorts and the same t-shirt pulled over D breasts that made it look a little tight, Zoë had grown taller and had grown a little but her eyes seemed brighter as well. Each one had long legs that I couldn't stop looking at as I tried to find words to say. Their faces were defined with beauty as the agent used to mold them.

"You going to stare all day or are you going to take your girlfriend and her sisters to the amusement park?" Artemis asked walking over to me and linking her arm with mine I just nodded and went with it as she dragged me along.

**LINE BREAK:**

After countless hours of people starring at the five supermodels going on rides and four of them being girls I was exhausted as I sat down on a bench with a diet coke as the girls all played with some little kids in a park a little ways from the amusement. I sat looking as the girls waved goodbye to the kids as they hugged their legs and the moms told them to say thank you. Artemis came over and plopped down beside me with a sigh.

"So how is your cum baby coming?" I asked lightly touching her bulge, in an instant she instantly came covering her inner thigh with her juices. She held in her scream in pleasure as she grabbed my arm almost felt like she broke it as she finished off as she slumped against me gasping for air. Hopefully no one other than us five were left as the girls watched with lustful eyes as Artemis was recoiling from her orgasm.

"Percy I think it is time we uncorked and let your cum out we can't handle it anymore." Hestia said as she crossed her legs like she had to pee.

"Okay just give me a second." I said before picking up a heaving Artemis as I light traveled back to the house. As soon as we got there the girls hit the floor in a heap of orgasms and pleasure they had built up over the day. After a couple of minutes the floor seemed soaked with their juices as picked one by one and lined them up on the bed side.

"Artemis first since she came first." I said as I placed my hand on her bulge making her arch her back in pleasure as I used my powers to blend the juices inside her giving her unbelievable pleasure. She squirmed as I move my hand around her smooth belly around the lump as the juices mixed faster and faster.

After a minute she came again as I took off her short and panties revealing a drenched pussy, I unhooked the locks but before I began I summoned 16 wine glasses and set them on a table. After they were lined up I slowly pulled out the long dildo as I Artemis screamed for me to go faster, at last I fully pulled it out as she came again. Her hole hadn't even stretched a bit as I stuck in a finger and pumped a couple of times.

After that I used my powers to gather the sperm and her juices, after a second the ball of sperm was a mixture of her juices as I floated it over to the glasses and filled up to as I set them to the side of the warm liquid giving her time to rest. Next was Bianca as I flipped her so her ass was up I the air, I wasted no time pulling down her pants and panties as the butt plug was right there.

I undid the straps as she moaned for me to go faster as I responded as I suddenly yanked out the plug. She screamed and twitched as the cum pool inside her swirled still of my powers, after a second I kept the cum in it original shape pulling out a large think rope of the cum from her ass. With one last pop it slipped out and she suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom as her juices leaked down her leg. She screamed in pleasure as her ass was so sensitive that she came from going number two.

I put the liquid in four glasses filling each one to the brim as Bianca stayed in the bathroom moaning from her orgasm. Next was Zoë as she waited patiently nibbling on Hestia's ears as Hestia came as she was on top of her. They were already undressed with save me the trouble as I unlatched the dildo as Hestia winked at me as I got the message. Instead of pulling it out I made the cum come out and grab onto the tip as I made it like a snake curled up inside her.

I slowly pulled it out halfway as the cum was still partly in her womb as I only pulled out half of the strip. But I thrust it back in her suddenly earning a scream as Hestia lashed out on her nipples as she started to cum over again from the pent up orgasms of the day. After ten minutes of this finally pulled it out all the way with the cum like an eel on the end, I filled up two glasses with hers leaving 8 more for Hestia to fill.

After a solid hour I had Hestia begging me to stop teasing her as did the same to her with Zoë but with both holes at once. I gave in as I violently pulled out both of them leaving her gushing her juices all over the bed I filled up the last eight with the massive amount of cum I had poured in her the day before. After everyone was done I summoned four end tables and placed the cum filled glasses in front of each one as they starred at them.

"Drink up I don't want you wasting any of it so suck up every last drop." I said as I sat hard as a rock in front of them clothes still on. They just timidly grabbed a glass and started drinking their juice and my sperm mix they had been brewing all day long. Bianca was back as she sipped on her as wide eyed as she suddenly started to gulp her down like it was a fine wine.

"Slow down I want you to taste each and every drop of it, that means for all eight of yours Hestia each and every one." I said as they complied and did what I said, I saw them rolling it around in their mouths open so I could see the show. After a hour Hestia finally finished her eighth glass with a sting of cum on her mouth that the girls attacked like lions on an antelope.

"Hey why don't we get it from the source." Zoë said licking her lips and crawling over to me on the ground as I sat in a chair in jus my boxer as my pants were long gone. The others followed her example as they crawled over and started to rip my boxers off. I was good for about one shot as my body was still recovering slowly the wounds still haunted me.

Artemis dove in as Bianca and Hestia took the balls sucking on them as Zoë took the shaft helping Artemis's small mouth out. They all returned to their normal sizes as the spell Artemis put on them wore off, as they attacked my dick I moaned in ecstasy as they had learned all my weak points. After a hour of blowing me I felt my nuts tighten as I was going to cum.

"I'm cuming get in front of me." In a flash all four heads were ear to ear open mouths waiting for the white substance to come shooting out. With a couple of jerks I came all over them, I finally realized how thick and futile my cum really was a I could even see their tan skin through the sheets of cum I shot all over their waiting faces. I didn't stay on one face as I moved cover all four as they waited for me to stop cuming.

After a long time and one final shot I sat back down in the chair as the girls let the cum fall down their bodies. Some of it pooled in the space in between their breasts, some of it stayed in their hair painting it white as they kissed and cum swopped as it slowly slid down each body to their pussies. Each one shivered as the cum slid down that far as they used their hands to gather as much as possible and slide it into their mouths.

They licked each finer like it was a lollipop and licked each other cleaning the others as they did, after a solid hour and such each one sat clean before me as Bianca licked the last bit from Hestia's crotch.

"Well that was nice but I'm a worn out I have to go to bed." I said standing up and flopping in bed as the girls agreed as they came over and lay in bed with me. Each one got as close as possible as I laid down as my mind drifted into blackness.

**LINE BREAK:**

I flew over the Pacific Ocean as the four were in their chariot flying beside me; the only reason why Artemis could use her chariot outside of America was because a full moon was out. As I flew, I had my wings of darkness out as I flew silently no one said a thing as they knew if they did it would ruin the peacefulness in the air. We were about ten minutes from the trench as we flew through the air; finally the air was cut as we finally reached our destination.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." I said flapping my wings silently looking down at the watery abyss. I could hear Artemis sniff once but just nod as our short lived week came to an end as soon as it began. I looked back one last time to see them holding in tears and cries but I just silently flapped once over to the side of the chariot as the moon stopped in the sky.

"I will message you when I can I promise but I don't think iris messages will work, it will probably be dreams when I learn about it. But don't worry I will be back in six months so stay safe until then and if you meet someone by the name of Piper McLean tell her Percy said hello. And try and help point Hera in the right position okay, no offense but Zeus is a jerk to her."

I was able to do this because the camps were sending your groups of demigods to my job instead of me; it was a lot easier than the gods thought to claim their kids then before. Also more cabins are of different gods are being made as we speak even a Chaos cabin stood in the middle of all the Ω's that were being made from all the new cabins four in total know Olympians still on the outside one. The volley ball court got moved as they started to clear a little bit of the forest thank the nymphs for agreeing to it. But the Chaos cabin was the biggest cabin in the middle of it all showing that it was the true and most powerful cabin of only one.

Artemis nodded as she heard me and agreed as I kissed each one tenderly on the lips then tucked in my wings allowing myself to fall. I just starred up as fell down into the dark water, the women looking over the side with tears as I fell into the ever so cool water. As I hit the water it cushioned me as I fell, and then I just started to fall allowing the gravity to pull me down as I sank into the deepest trench in the world.

As I sank I closed my eyes allowing my mind to wonder as I slowly felt the pressure to increase as I sank. I felt a occasional fish say prince then swim off as I sank father and father into the blackness that no eyes could see through except for mine. I felt the sea hold me like a long last friend as I did sink into the darkness. As I opened my eyes as I began to notice the pressure become much larger than it was a couple of minutes ago.

I was in the trench now as I looked at the walls rise above me as the water temperature was increasing as I still fell down. I saw fish that I have only seen in books as I fell they all looked at me like I was a tasty meal but once they came closer they saw I was a child of Poseidon and were thrilled to see me.

'A child of Poseidon a prince of the sea we have not ever seen you down this far before, what brings you this far prince of the sea.' Said an old angler fish that saw with me as I sank further down into the darkness.

'To train old one I wish to work on my true form as I guess you have heard that a child of Poseidon has become a god and I am that child. But to protect your people I wish you bring as much life from the hole up and away from me, I will be constantly transforming into my true form and working on my power. I do not wish for your people to be in harm's way when it happens.' I said looking at him.

'Very well we will be out in under a hour while you still sink you have much farther to go, be safe prince of the sea.' He said then saw down even farther to tell them to move to a different section on the trench as I trained.

**LINE BREAK:**

After one more hour I finally hit the bottom with a soft thud as I realized why no one came here, the water pressure could easily crush a god from the surface as I stood up. I could feel the pressure on me as fir I had multiple people standing on my chest, as I walked it felt like I was walking through molasses even at full strength as I walked to the largest part of the trench. Once I reached it I noticed a lot of white crabs that looked at me like I was the new guy in town, with crazy eyes.

The field was about two football fields wide both way as I walked around in it, there was a cave over to the right as I came into it. There was super-heated water around me coming from vents around the edges of the field as realized the temperature of the water was well above boiling point. As I walked to the cave I felt a thought enter my head and speak to me were the fates.

'Child of Chaos you divine form is now yours and your powers will grow as you train be careful child and also we have a trainer for you as well.' The finished as I felt my true form enter me as I felt myself flicker once or twice as I had to hold myself from going nuclear as it stopped and I let out a hard breath as I stood up and felt my true powers run into me. The water felt as if one with me and so did the land around me, I guess the mountains and terrains don't just apply to surface ones.

But in a second I felt a ping in my head go off as I looked at the cave I was going to stay in, I could see clearly as day down here but what I saw kind of spooked me to let off a small flash of my divine form. The crabs instantly vaporized around me and the land blew back four feet around me as I steadied myself as I looked at the being right in front of me.

It wasn't a god or human or even something remotely close to them it was a shark but not any other shark it was a megalodon. It was pitch white and slowly swam from the entrance as it swam with ease through the super pressure water. I didn't move as I stayed still as the shark massive shark nearly took up a eighth of the area I was in. Its razor sharp teeth showed as it looked at me as if scanning over me and then it laughed in a human voice out load.

"Hahaha so the fates have yet to send me another god of the sea to train, the first in five millennia if I think right." He said out load as I just was too shocked to think this was happening.

"Looks like a tiger shark got your tongue well that happened last time as well so don't worry, but it is always good to have company this far down. Plus the crabs aren't that much fun to talk to after millennia, so my boy what is your name?" He asked letting his body sink to the bottom as he rested on the ground right in front of me.

"My name is Percy Jackson son of Chaos and adoptive son of Poseidon, Primordial of the seas and water, darkness and night, mountains and terrain, and time. I have come here to train on my powers and true form to contain it." I said bowing to him understanding that he was my trainer.

"Oh so a child of my old apprentice huh interesting." He said which confused me.

"Old apprentice?" I asked him as he looked at me with pale white eyes showing he was blind for some reason.

"Yes I am Pontus's first creation as a help of Chaos herself as a birthday gift, I have trained Poseidon down here before my child of the sea. But after my father's death I guess the fates felt bad for me so they sent me you to train, but were else to train the powers of water that one older than the sea god." He let out a booming laugh that shook the water a little.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked randomly feeling the need to know.

"Ah I am blind my child as I looked upon your mother true form once when I was young and arrogant thinking I could view the true form of the creator. But because of my arrogance I blinded myself and was pushed down here to live the rest of my immortal life." He said looking kind of sad.

"Are you the last of your kind?" I asked out of curiosity wondering if he was.

"No I am not there are twenty of us left in different spots around the world but you could say I am the outcast of them. But since you came here to train then let's train, six months isn't that much time for a primordial to learn his powers and control his divine form."

"Yes…"

"Just Mr. M okay that is okay." He said to me as I nodded.

"What is first Mr. M?" I asked looking at him.

"First is physical stature, you will become so strong you will be able to run in this water like you run on land. After that we will train your endurance you will sleep in one of the superheated vents every night. During this you will carry extra weight as your train every day, after this dense water become nothing to you then we will start on your powers." He said as I nodded and started to run around the two foot balls field area, wanting to start knows. I was a lot harder than I thought as I slow jogged through the malicious like water.

"Good know I want you to do fifty laps by dinner okay which is when I get back in three hours." Mr. M said as I swam off to do something.

"This is going to be a long six months." I thought to myself as I pushed myself just to jog through the water.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**- 350****th**** review will get to throw in how Hera and Percy's first all-around date/whatever will go. (call yourself out please it is hard to keep track with all the review coming in but if you can't I will search.)**


	37. Training, Old Lovers, & Hera Is Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 79,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Just Mr. M okay that is okay." He said to me as I nodded.

"What is first Mr. M?" I asked looking at him.

"First is physical stature, you will become so strong you will be able to run in this water like you run on land. After that we will train your endurance you will sleep in one of the superheated vents every night. During this you will carry extra weight as your train every day, after this dense water become nothing to you then we will start on your powers." He said as I nodded and started to run around the two foot balls field area, wanting to start knows. I was a lot harder than I thought as I slow jogged through the malicious like water.

"Good know I want you to do fifty laps by dinner okay which is when I get back in three hours." Mr. M said as I swam off to do something.

"This is going to be a long six months." I thought to myself as I pushed myself just to jog through the water.

**NOW: (three months later)**

"497, 498, 499, and 500." I stood up after my five hundred pushup with a little over 100 tons of condensed rocks on my back. I had been training strictly on strength for the past three months as I took off the straps holding the rocks on my back. I rolled my shoulders letting them rest as I stretched my back from my position I held for the past hour.

The first day I had only been able to do twenty laps before I collapse in exhaustion, because I did Mr. M chased me the rest of the way which was scarier than shit. But after the first week I could do it with a little trouble, I slept in a massive superheated vent every night which toughened my skin as I slept. I practiced with my weapons each day for four hours, the water pressure made it much harder to fight than before but know I can move just as fast as I did on land.

I managed to control the basis of my true form during this time as well; it's just when my emotions got the better of me I transformed. My body stature became more defined muscles and I swear I have no fat anymore as my muscles took over my body but I still was slim with my swimmers body. I could know run hundreds of laps around the area like on lad I would sprint every day for hours, so long sometime I would fall asleep running and wake up still running.

The water was like air know and the increased gravity this far down felt like nothing as I started on my sword practice with Soul Reaper. I could swing the flat of the blade through the water with ease as I slice through water people I would summon but Mr. M would control them as I fought them.

I would send letters every week after I found out I couldn't IM down this far so I just give Mr. M my letters to the girls every week he goes to feed. He takes them to Poseidon's palace and they get mailed by Hermes to them, it takes about two weeks for their letter to reach me but I read each one with a pleasure as I rest during training. Apparently something is stirring down in the earth that I can feel in the trench it can feel Gaia and Abyss getting close every day as the earth rumbles as she awakes her other part.

Nick apparently went missing some time I went to training but they still search for him every day, Artemis and her hunters are find more monsters to hunt every day. Shay travels with them since I enabled her to as she is connected to the earth instead of a tree. Hestia loves sitting on her throne every day, apparently since she joined there are very few disagreements anymore between the others. Hades visits every meeting know telling them his status on ideas, Nico is a little quiet as he the prince of the underworld in charge of many things.

Bianca stays at camp helping out new comers every day they come, she visit Nico every night as she finally got her hands on shadow traveling. But apparently after our little orgy that we had the day before we left I had received Eros's domain and have purple feathered wings that I like to look at. I also take out my wings every day and run with them as parachute effect with them. But I can run with three pairs out with ease, but the gem in my arm had changed a lot also.

Instead of a big black gem with just a light blue colored smooth gem in the middle there were now four others as well. They were all the same size but they were different colors all still inside the big black one, there was dark purple, Light gold, Pitch solid black, and the last one was brown. Each one were around the light blue in the middle, each one showed a symbol of my domains on them.

Dark purple had a heart, light blue had some waves, light gold had a clock, pitch black had a cloak on it, and brown one had a mountain with a steam in the middle. My armor for my domains had changed also along the way instead of five different armors they all morphed into one just like the dams of power did inside me.

The armor had the think black gem sheet underneath everything; it was even thinner than before only half an inch at the thickest. My cloak that attached on my back was made of darkness that solidified into a cloak, on top of the black gem armor was an inch of see through ice that made it look like a glass window to the black gem armor. My right arm was made golden gems that weren't all one giant piece, instead there were clock parts made of the gems and the parts even moved turning a clock hands on my back shoulder blade.

Finally in the were little veins of purple that looked like blood veins in the ice, by my heart it even formed into a heart that pumped purple liquid throughout the armor through the small and lager veins all over the body even my hands. All in all the armor was about two inches thick and moved like a dream as I moved used it from time to time.

The cloak had two form a helmet that was pitch black and looked just like A's head when I used him, or a cloak that hid me in the darkness. I like using the helmet not the cloak when I wore it, I just kept to my shirt when I worked out though mad it easier on my body. But today was special as I was going to work on my powers today.

"Okay Percy today we will work on your time powers since they aren't exactly the easiest powers to use. So what I want you to do is rewind this candle all the way to the time it was alight the last time." A candle floated over to me as I had no idea how it was not crushed by the weight of the water but I just grabbed it and placed it in front of me.

"Okay I will contact you when I do it master." I had a habit of calling him master as he was teaching me still about my powers and ways I could use them. Since I was a son of Chaos and had a few favors from Hades I could even rewind death if I tried hard enough.

Two hours later I was swearing profusely as I only managed to rewind the candle about four days, but I kept on as the water around me turned even hotter and the darkness around me clung to me. I stopped for a second and let out a breath as I looked at the candle that mocked me as it stood unlit in this trench of darkness.

"Dam this is harder than I thought." I said out load as I used the water to wipe the sweat from my brow. Mr. M said I would need to work on my darkness or water since I had them for so long and was able to use them at full power with ease. He told me if I used my true form while using them it would be adding the power of a nuclear blast and giving it to a fire cracker, so I had to learn to do that somewhere else.

But as I gained back my strength I began again on rewinding time as I practiced with my powers.

**LINE BREAK:**

It was night as I could tell where I was at as I still sat in front of an unlit candle, it mocked me with it wax and bronze base. I got frustrated and stood up and decided to go for a run seeing as it calmed me down, as I thought about it realized something Mr. M said a long time ago.

'If you can't do something do ever give up only think of how you could do it and it will happen, that is how time is think of something you want of that object or person. Time is not something you can simply control it is something that you let flow, and that is what you are doing you are letting time flow in a different direction. But what you are doing know is forcing it back up stream so how do you avoid this?' His question still rang in my head as I ran back to the candle.

"Don't go against time just let it flow but how do I do that?" I said out loud as I looked at the candle, I sighed and got into my Indian style stance searching deeper into me I started to use my power over time. As I found the power I found a river as large as the earth running in front of me as I dove deeper trying to figure out this power.

I floated by the river as I watched images and pictures flow in the golden stream as I sailed into nowhere. But then I thought about the candle and suddenly a small hair of the river split off in an arch toward me as it still flowed on. I looked at the pictures in the hair of time as noticed it was the candle, I tried to push it back but had no such luck as it pushed me away.

"Got to find another way." I said to myself looking at the string for what seemed like hours, but I finally thought of something. Slowly I grabbed the hair of time and broke off a small line of it still connected to the time as I flew back trying to find when it was last lit like a beacon a flash showed me were as I connected the end back into the time as it snapped right into place.

"Good job Percy didn't think you would get it so fast." I heard as I opened my eyes to find the candle lit as the first light I have had in months stuck my tan skin. I looked up to find a giant smile on Mr. M's face as he seemed to stare at the light with his blind eyes.

"How do you know I light it?" I asked him.

"Cause you just told me." He responded as I just laughed as he swam away with a smile, there are thing I will never understand about him. As the light was put out by the water as it started to float up toward the surface as I was done with it. I smiled as I started to use my power more and more hoping to do it much quicker than before.

**LINE BREAK:**

One month had passed as I secured my handling on time as best I could, I could now travel something back as far as two hundred years with a lot of effort in battle. But if I put my mind to it and focused I could do even five hundred but I would need some bed rest after words. I didn't like using it in battle other than instantly slowing down someone or something as I used it, this made the water dummies much easier to destroy.

The time around me I could slow down in a bubble so that formed a hallo bubble around it so that things like arrows or weapons only slowed down while their user didn't. But since I was done with that power next was Mountains and terrains was next so Mr. M did was have me make the tunnel he lived in become much larger than before.

To my surprise the earth was much easier to morph and such just like ice when I used it in total it took me a week to make his new house. But I could traverse terrain with ease with my hunter skill on my back already with the power so that was ease as well but what he made me do next kind of freaked me out a little.

"Percy there is a volcano I want you to destroy." Mr. M said putting the mission bluntly, my response wasn't that intelligent either.

"What?" I asked as if I were dumb.

"Percy I want you to move a volcano that is a few miles away, you are going to use your mountain power to pick up the whole volcano and move it a few miles nothing big just don't destroy it." He said before swimming away leaving me with my mouth wide open. But I just ran at full speed faster than Hermes could ever wish to run until I could see the volcano. It was a good mountain size still underwater though as I walked up to it.

Not giving it much thought I focused on my power over terrain as I started to lift the whole mountain, it was so heavy that I had trouble lifting it at all. But finally it broke free and I saw the spot he wanted me to put it, it was a hole made by a make bomb some time ago. I could tell because there were still scrap parts in the massive hole. I carefully floated the massive rock with my mountain powers and turned it upside down to plug the hole.

After the job was finished I sat on the ground panting as my energy quickly recovered in the water, after an hour I was good as new as I walked back to training as I watched a massive jellyfish swim by me. By the time I got there Mr. M was waiting for me as I stopped and listened to him.

"Good job my boy very good, now what I want for the next month is you to be able to move four mountains at once then we will work on your power over procreation." He said as he swam away leaving me to my own devices.

Let's say moving for mountains under water aren't exactly the easiest thing in the world, the first time I passed out for a day then tried again. Unlike time it was much harder than finding a string and moving it, it was more like hole the mountain in the palm of your hand and move it. After two weeks I was able to move three of them with trouble but the fourth one had me pinned down as I tried and tried again.

About giving up stopped training and retested as the mountains came to rest around me, I just lay there taking in large breaths as I stay still until suddenly a letter popped out of no were and fell to my chest. Carefully I opened it and took out the contents, an air bubble formed around it so it wouldn't get crushed with the pressure around me.

As I opened it a picture fell out and hit the bottom of the bubble as I took it and looked at it, it was my mom with her degree from school. She was smiling as she held it up, Poseidon was standing beside her as they smiled Athena was pouting in the background with a frown on her face. As I read the letter it read like this.

_Dear Percy:_

_Hey how is it going my little man hope you are having fun training were ever you are Poseidon won't tell me, I was letting you know I got my degree finally and have a boyfriend his name is Paul blofish. He works at Goode High as a teacher you might know him or not, but we have been dating for the last couple months and I think he is the one. He treats me like a fine gem always with a smile on his face._

_I am using the apartment I have to say the view is amazing as it is from the pool when I use it, Paul moved in with me as my place is nice and closer to the place I will be working. I know even though I have all this money from you I still want to work but if that doesn't hold for a while I think I might write a book or not depends._

_But reply back to me please and don't forget I will always love you no matter how old I get, just remember when the tough gets going the going gets tough. Never give up no matter how hard it gets and I will see you soon._

_Lots of love: Mom_

I closed the letter and put it in my pocket determined to do more as I began again with a new found energy coursing through me. After an hour I move all four mountains now I just have to move all four with ease.

**LINE BREAK: (last day with Mr. M)**

I finished my last lap as I looked at the old shark sitting on the ocean floor, today was the last day I was here as I finished with my domain over Procreation fairly quickly. I am determined to let Aphrodite pair people together as I just sit back and listen for any mistakes, which she actually doesn't have much of anymore.

But since most of my domains are pretty much self-regulating I don't do much, but I actually figured out since I inherited my domains instead of being born with them I don't have to follow the laws of the gods or primordials that my mother set. So I can free intervene in the demigod lives but I won't have any things I have to worry about when I do which I sweat.

As I finished up I ran over to the old shark that was waiting for me to be done, as I did he let out a big breath then looked up to me.

"This is where we part way child of Chaos; I have grown to cherish your company over the last six months. I hope for you to have a safe life but I suspect you will not, just make sure to stick to what I have taught you and follow the signs of life and were it leads to. Also good luck with your ladies my friend." He didn't say another word as he swam into his cave as disappeared from my sight.

"Good by my friend and don't worry I will have a bright future don you worry." I whispered knowing he could hear me as I walked to the middle of the field; I had mastered my true form with ease as I spent a whole week working on it. I had it down to kind of like a light switch only I could work.

Over the last month as we worked on Procreation we discovered I could charmspeak that added to my list of this I could do. Along with kings speech which was much more powerful but I couldn't use it on mortal's only gods, so I learned to mix the two to make one very powerful voice controller I called it.

Also learned that my feathers on my Eros wings could bring true pairs of people together closer than they ever have been, also made my wings so soft it was almost intoxicating. But after all that I learned that most the stuff I was in control of was stuff that could manage on its own. But something did change about Eternal bods, instead of two symbols in the cross of white circles there were four know.

Artemis's stag was in the middle, Hestia's donkey was above hers Zoë's crescent moon was on the left and Bianca's skull was on the right. That left the two bottom ones for whoever was next, I was about to leave when suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Percy could I ask you for a favor please?" The old shark said as turned around to see him.

"Yes what is it?" I asked him.

"Can you tell Amphitrite that Marcus says hello." He said then swam back into his home I just nodded making it my first destination. As I started to float up I noticed the old shark looking at me with blue human like eyes as I floated up, but only then did they turn a pale blue back to the white blind eyes. As I floated I felt my joints pop and stuff as I felt he pressure decrease on me continued up passing the fish I met as I came down. I saw a school of angler fish pass me as I floated up go where I came from as I went higher and higher.

I felt like the water was like air as move around in it faster than a human could see using the water could propel me even faster. As I hit the surface if felt air rush into my lungs and my light body feel like the air as I seek out my destination of Atlantis. Not wanting to swim all the way there I simple shadow traveled with ease as I suddenly found myself in the front of Atlantis. The dome was still there but the city looked bigger as I closed in on the entrance of the giant dome. As I went to it the small chamber opened up and I swam in.

As I settled in the water drained and my clothes shifted to their normal prince of Atlantis clothes, once the water drained completely I stepped out and was welcomed by a city that seemed ever growing. As people saw me move out of my way as I walked to the palace were Amphitrite still lived according to Poseidon. But as I walked on I noticed that my body was actually much more defined than I thought as my huge stature made me look like very large swimmer. By shoulders were surprisingly not massively broad as I stood tall and slim but not in a gross way.

But as I walked suddenly I felt someone bump into my leg and fall down, I looked down to find a kid about five or four years old. He had a bucket as a helmet with a cape and a wooden sword, I heard someone gasp as a women ran forward who was slightly blue tint to her skin. I just bent down and she stopped before me as I helped the little man up and brushed him off.

"I am sorry milord I should have watched over him more, don't worry I will scold him later when we get home." She said reaching for the child but I stopped her as I lifted up the child in my arms, the kid didn't say anything but he just smiled like a mad man the women on the other hand looked terrified.

"Don't scold him he has done nothing wrong it is I who should have watched were I was going, I am sorry my little fellow for bumping into you." I said but the kid just shook his head and I handed him back to his mother.

"Thank you milord." The woman bowed to me, but I stopped her and stood her back up strait.

"Please do not bow to me I am young and have much to learn I should not let someone with a child lower themselves to me and please, don't call me lord or prince just call me Percy I like less formal names." I finished as she nodded and I continued leaving behind the little crowd that had gathered.

"Cool." I heard the little kid say as his mother sighed and laughed, as I was walking away.

After the little ordeal I went to the throne room in the middle of the city, as I got there the guards bowed and let me in. After coming here multiple times I gave up trying to get the guards to bow to me, as I walked in I found no one as searched around finally I found the dining room that held Triton and Amphitrite eating something.

As I walked in they didn't notice me as I walked over to Amphitrite and tapped her shoulder, she jumped out of her chair in surprise. She fell but I caught her and stood her up, Triton saw me and smiled and came over as I sat the startles goddess back in her chair.

"What's up Percy?" Triton said shaking my hand as her came over to me.

"Nothing much just got done with training in the deepest trench in the world, but I also carry a message for Amphitrite." I said as his eyes went huge.

"You trained in the Mariana Trench?" He said with surprise Amphitrite looked at him at he mention of the name of the trench.

"Yep for six months I trained with an old friend but that is why I am not here, I am here to deliver a message to Amphitrite." I said turning to the goddess who hasn't spoken yet.

"Marcus say hello." I finished suddenly she shot up and grabbed me by the collar I didn't try to dodge as her movement, what I saw her during that moment was her going slow enough I could dodge her without much effort.

"You met Marcus?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes he is the one that trained me for six months, he say hello." I said again as she let go and go into deep thought, I turned to Triton and asked as question.

"Who is Marcus to her?" I asked him as he turned to me.

"An old lover that she married before the titan war, they were divorced as the gods won and he was banished. The gods stripped her of all rights to see him and forced her to marry Poseidon." Triton explained as I looked at the hard thinking goddess.

"Well since I am a primordial of love I think this is why he wanted to give you this." I said taking out a dark purple feather in a sealed bag that Mr. M had touched before, I gave it to her and told her to open it. As she did I felt the bonds holding them apart break as did she.

"What just happened?" She questioned looking at me.

"Your bonds that held you two apart are now broken, as the primordial of love my feathers are like transmitters. If one lover touches them and then the other they will be drawn to each other, but if they are true matches the power will bring them together to love. No matter what stands in the way, that feather just broke the spell Hecate put on both of you to keep you from each other." I said simply as she looked at me with an open mouth, they knew I was the primordial other things but not love.

"How do you know this will work out?" She asked as I just starred at her.

"Because I can feel him coming here now, you may want to meet him outside so the guards won't attack him." I said completely serious as she suddenly gave me a hug.

"Percy, thank you so much for this." She said with tears of joy as she ran out of the room with the feather in hand Triton looked at me with wide eyes.

"First time meeting her and I think she like me more than you already." I said to him as he just punched me on the arm and followed her. I just laughed and started to walk down the hallway as I suddenly heard a noise, I walked forward quietly to a door that was closed were I put my ear to it an heard this.

"Oh god Poseidon you're so big you're tearing me apart." Screamed Athena through the door that was quickly followed by a muffled scream.

"You love it when I cum in you don't you." Poseidon said as Athena screamed in pleasure, I just listened intently as I heard moving sound and Poseidon probably lay beside her.

"Your lucky Hephaestus sound proofed this room or else we would be in deep trouble, Zeus would have my head for taking your virginity." Poseidon said as Athena panted.

"Well I don't think that will be a problem when he finds out I am pregnant." She said as heard Poseidon stop breathing all together.

"You're pregnant?" He asked her.

"Yep I can feel Artemis blessing me right now for a healthy child." Athena said as I heard Poseidon suddenly hit the ground as he fainted.

I slowly backed up and started to sprint for the exit which was about a little over 100mphs blazing past people as my muscles went full out as the air seemed to not hold me back. People didn't even get a look at me as I shot past them straight to the exit; each step seemed to carry me a good twelve feet as I flew past people turning at the last minute to avoid things in midair. Each step left a crack in the marble as I huffed and puffed to the exit as I reached it I slid to a stop for about a hundred feet as I finally stopped at the exit.

"Dam that was fun." I said as I hit the button to leave as thought how races with Artemis are now sliding in my favor like always. Once the door opened I went in into the bubble and was jittery waiting to meet Artemis again, but I had to plan it out so it would be all cool. As the door let water in I thought what I should do as I floated in the room as the room still filled up.

Once the door opened I took my time flying like a bullet in the water as I shot through it like light, the pressure around me as I went faster seemed to just brush off like nothing. As I shot through the water I passed a lot of different kinds of fish and stuff as I swam, I even passed a pack of fish horse things that could hold a Cyclops. But as I approached land I slowed down noticing a difference in the air around New York as I came closer to Manhattan.

As I came closer to the city I noticed around Olympus was darker clouds and such as I decided I need to visit Olympus first and find out what is up. I got to land fast as I could as I stormed up on the beach I scared some people as I did, I was wearing just my t-shirt and black jeans know as I walked swiftly to Olympus base. I wanted to run but I don't think that would be good for the people around me to see a human run faster than any car could drive.

As I got there I automatically went to the front desk were Kronos was reading Time magazine, I walked up and hit the little bell to get his attention.

"How can I help you today?" He said in a board voice but when me saw it was me he instantly reached down and gave me the key.

"Thanks K." I said as I walked over to the elevator and slid the card giving me the button to Olympus. As I went up higher and higher until it finally reached the top were I got off, as I walked to the throne room I noticed the place looked a hole let better than it did before. Annabeth was doing a good job. But as I walked to the throne room people just stared at me as I walked to the room.

Mostly just woman drooling over me in my always tight t-shirt and pants that were loose a little, my black hair with its white streak and my gem of the primordials I called it that anyways. But as I finally reached the throne room I didn't even knock as I opened one door with one small push, my body had grown so strong I had to be careful when doing things now. Like the world was made of paper, and I was a knife.

As I walked in I noticed only six people in a serious discussion the rest were somewhere else, but as I walked forward they noticed me and turned to face me. In all there was Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Mr. D, Ares, and Aphrodite they all turned to see a unhappy me as they ruined my day with their bullshit.

"Percy your back since when?" Asked a nervous Zeus who looked like me showing up was kind of a good thing.

"Since today and, why is it so gloomy outside, god I feel like I just can't catch a break around here. So what is wrong this time, did Artemis finally castrate Apollo?" I asked him as he squirmed in his chair.

"No and Hera was kidnapped a couple of weeks ago we are pressed for time we estimate she only has so long left, look at her seat." Hades said as I did and noticed it looked horrible, cracks ran over it and some things had fallen off then I looked at Zeus.

"Why wasn't I notified?" I asked him pissed that they didn't tell me right off the bat.

"Because my brother thought Hera his know x-wife didn't need the hero of Olympus's help." Hades said again as Zeus sank lower into his chair.

"But Hera did something that involved both camps as well." Demeter said as the other nodded.

"Tell me then I will see what I have to do, but please start with what she is doing with both camps." I said summoning a chair in the middle of the room; it was a normal black chair for a human as I sat down.

"Well it all started about when you left."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**- 350th review will get to throw in how Hera and Percy's first all-around date/whatever will go. (call yourself out please it is hard to keep track with all the review coming in but if you can't I will search.)**


	38. Khione's Choice, Hera's Throne, New Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 79,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. For those of you wondering Percy is not a god he is a demi-primordial he can still be killed and doesn't have the blood of the gods. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week.**

**LAST TIME:**

Demeter, Mr. D, Ares, and Aphrodite they all turned to see a unhappy me as they ruined my day with their bullshit.

"Percy your back since when?" Asked a nervous Zeus who looked like me showing up was kind of a good thing.

"Since today and, why is it so gloomy outside, god I feel like I just can't catch a break around here. So what is wrong this time, did Artemis finally castrate Apollo?" I asked him as he squirmed in his chair.

"No and Hera was kidnapped a couple of weeks ago we are pressed for time we estimate she only has so long left, look at her seat." Hades said as I did and noticed it looked horrible, cracks ran over it and some things had fallen off then I looked at Zeus.

"Why wasn't I notified?" I asked him pissed that they didn't tell me right off the bat.

"Because my brother thought Hera his know x-wife didn't need the hero of Olympus's help." Hades said again as Zeus sank lower into his chair.

"But Hera did something that involved both camps as well." Demeter said as the other nodded.

"Tell me then I will see what I have to do, but please start with what she is doing with both camps." I said summoning a chair in the middle of the room; it was a normal black chair for a human as I sat down.

"Well it all started about when you left."

**NOW:**

They finally finished with the story of how it all went down to put it simply a lot of shit happened and they thought it would be okay to just leave me out of it. In total five major things happened in the last six months, the first one being I think probably the best out of them all was Hera had finally divorced Zeus.

Because the Styx was in a good mood the most she did for divorcing him after swearing to be married to him of eternity was she had split ends in her hair for a day. Apparently she had been waiting for this to happen for so long that is about what she could come up with for her, Zeus on the other hand was a lot different.

She had made the king of the gods have some pretty serious punishments, the first one being that he couldn't touch a woman for two years unless she would add to the curse. The second was that every pair of underwear he put on was instantly turned to a diaper for a totally of sixty years. Yeah I think the Styx was on Hera's decision this time and I was happy for her, Zeus is a total dick.

But all in all it was a good decision for her in the end and to my analysis it happened much quicker than I thought it would. Demeter won a bet with Hades about it too from what I heard at least, but in the end that was number one of exciting things to happen when I was gone.

Number two was that Hera had switched both of the Roman and Greek camp leaders, which were Jason Grace and Nick Wellington. Currently Jason was on a mission with two other demigods who were Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez.

They currently already went to camp half blood and settled in, apparently Annabeth is Nick's girlfriend now and she is still searching for him. I guess Athenians have a thing for Poseidon and his kids nowadays, Nick still has to be found but I have a good guess where he is right about now.

The Third thing is Hera is currently been captured by monsters and is being used as a power factory for one of the giants, which made me surprisingly mad. But currently Jason and his quest members are going to go rescue her but they aren't in the best of shape and are on their way to the place right know as I listened. That is why her throne of power isn't in the best of shape right now, so I am worried about her at the time.

The fourth thing is Gaia is rising which I have known for a little but I didn't realize just how fast she is though. Over the past six months she was growing faster maybe in the next year or so she will officially rise maybe even faster I don't know. But one thing is for sure when she rises this part of her being her other half with Abyss will arrive on earth that I know for sure.

And finally the fifth thing is Zeus closed Olympus off so none of the gods could get off other than Artemis as she was sent out a while ago by him. All the others were at home, not wanting to be at the throne room cause if they were they would all gain up on Zeus and kick his ass. Believe he deserved it but we couldn't afford him to be beaten up each Olympian was to be in tip top shape.

After they finished their story I had to add some of my travels to the conversations, Zeus was furious when I told him about Marcus and Amphitrite getting back together. But what really made his snap when I told them about Athena and Poseidon having a baby.

_Flashback:_

"What! Aphrodite is this true?" Zeus roared as I just broke the new that his brother and daughter were having a baby that he never was going to happen.

"Yeah I knew when it happened just today, but they hid their love in plain sight I am amazed you're just learning of it." She said as the others nodded as Zeus looked dumb struck.

"Wait how did you figure out though Percy?" Zeus asked me as Aphrodite winked at me knowing the truth of how I got the domain unlocked.

"I unlocked my domain over Procreation I am now the Primordial of love so to speak, but I leave most of the stuff to Aphrodite but I fix things that aren't meant to be." I said to him as he jaw dropped and looked at me for a minute longer.

"Anything else you care to share with us at this time Percy?" Demeter asked looking at me intently, I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well I am in full control of all my domains now if you should know, I can control time as well but not major events such as now but I can control deaths if I power into it." I said as they nodded Zeus just seemed to bight his fingernails.

_Flashback end:_

"So is that it?" I asked as they finished telling me all the events as I sat waiting for them to answer.

"Yes I believe so but Percy is there any way you can help during this war?" Hades asked me as I nodded.

"Yes I can help much more than you think I am not bound to the ancient laws like you are. I can help demigods as I please whenever I want." I said to Hades who just looked expressionless at me.

"Does that mean you can also accept prayers as well Percy?" Demeter asked.

"Yes I can no matter human or demigod each prayer give me a tiny sliver of power, but I don't receive much from demigods only human with love stuff." I said to her as she nodded as I clarified things.

"Percy does your Percy passes still work for a favor still?" Aphrodite asked seriously as I was taken aback by this.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I want you to save Piper today; I know you can feel what is happening right as well as Hephaestus as well. Our children are in more danger than they think a Giant is rising right know will you please save them for the sake of Olympus?" Aphrodite said in a pleading tone as her husband held a sad face, I had no idea how we got from talking about me to Olympus.

"Just give me a minute to see if they can do it on their own." I said closing my eyes and locating the demigods were they were at.

I found them in an instant over by the wolf house but when I found them I noticed the situation was much worse than I had anticipated. Leo was facing an angry snow goddess and the other two were fending off a fully formed giant with little hope, Hera was exhausted as her power signature showed and they needed help know.

I stood up instantly opening my eyes and seeing the worry in the couple's eyes as their showed immense worry, but something hurried me as I heard a prayer of desperation at that moment as well.

'Percy, please save me.' Piper's voice in a prayer as I activated my domain armor, as the gods saw this they got a worried face as the armor came into existence.

"I must go it is getting worse by the second, I must leave now." As looked at the gods then nodded as I opened up a shadow travel port as I nodded to the gods as I left them with a flash of darkness.

**LINE BREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON:**

The demigods were at their last lank as they were pushed back to Hera's cage struggling to stand up, Piper hands were shaking holding her dagger as she tried to hold her stance. Jason had multiple lacerations across his arms as he was on one knee catching his breath; Leo was still fending off the goddess of snow but wasn't having much luck.

"Percy, please save me." Jason heard Piper say as she fell to her knees as she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Prayers won't help you know demigod, even the gods can't save you know. Now die by the hands of a giant, you should be so lucky." The giant said as he stalked over, just then Leo was hit back by a massive snow ball and flung over by the other two. They were all so exhausted they couldn't move, the frost on the ground slowly slinked its way over to the demigods. Leo was covered in snow shivering as his fire went out that kept the snow at bay.

"Such a pity you have to die here but it is mothers order and after we kill you Hera will make a fine prize." Porphyrion said as the goddess of snow came to his side snow roaring around them in a bubble keeping the giant from freezing.

"You will pay for this Porphyrion you will pay mark my words I will kill you with my bare hand if I must." Hera wheezed as the giant and the angry snow goddess came closer, but they suddenly stopped when the shadow suddenly formed right in front of them. Our stepped a true demon in their eyes.

Percy had his helmet that looked the same as A's when he used A, the two layered armor of pure clear ice and solid black gems shined in the little light of the rising sun. The purple veins of whatever it was hade it look like he was wearing some ones circulatory system inside his armor. The arm made of gold crystal clock parts ticked as If nothing was happening around him, but the helmet is what scared them.

Its four horns and black colors made it look like a soulless demon's head as he starred at the two enemies' in front of him. The intricate lines of colors on all four horns had it a sight to see if you weren't on the receiving end of it. But with no cape Percy made up with his wings made of diamond as he had them partly open to shield the demigods, they could see through them like windows as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Cool." Leo said as he shivered as Piper and Jason just starred at the mysterious man standing in front of them, but Piper and Hera could tell who it was by the wings and stature of the three male in front of them. But then he spoke in a soothing voice that seemed to hold the power of the universe in it, just listing to it made Piper week in the knees not because of exhaustion either. Hera felt a shiver down her back as he spoke as well the caring-ness in it seemed to lead her to think this even was not happening.

"Don't worry I am here I heard Piper's prayers to me, just leave the situation to me. For now focus on releasing Hera while I have a chat with these two." Percy said in his calming voice as they nodded and got to work on the cage, Percy just walked forward with a frown under the helmet coming three feet from the giant and the goddess.

"Leave while you can with your lives, I will forgive you Khione this once but if I ever catch you going against the gods you will face my true wrath. For you Porphyrion I will not spar as you are of no importance to the gods or me." He said with a voice so demonic like it seemed to match the armor he was wearing.

The two stepped back as he sent out the threat feeling that the god in front of them was not joking and he had the power to pull it off. Khione didn't get the message though.

"What can a person wearing some scary armor do against a major god like me, the only armor I have seen of that is frozen at my home. So why should I leave when someone as weak as you shows up?" She threatened Percy as he smiled under the helmet as he fully extended his wings as they changed from diamond to dark purple feathers. At first Khione felt confused until he spoke in a voice that seemed to control her very will as a being, just the sound of it made it her wet and her heart skip a beat.

"Now Khione why would you say that now come and sit before me like a good pet." Khione felt that these words were order from a person who is much more powerful than her, Khione even though contrary to her outward ways kind of like being dominated by someone more powerful. Porphyrion just watched amazed as the power of this god simply was so massive he could control like Khione with ease. Her black hair and white dress blew in the blizzard around them as she walked forward.

"Now Khione why don't you do me a favor, stop this blizzard and I might let you become my eternal servant." Percy said as in a voice that Khione simply couldn't resist his commanding tone that held power over her like a moth to a flame. As she stopped the storm she kneeled down in front of him with one arm out for him to take it. Percy did as she knelt with her head bowed as he could feel her no longer resisting his power over her.

"Swear your name to me and you shall forever live as an eternal servant, do not be afraid I will not hurt you if you do. Just say you will serve Percy Jackson forever as long as you live." Percy turned his helmet into his cloak as he took off the head, his eyes bore into her powdery snow like eyes. The sight of his eyes finally sealed the deal as she realized this was her master as of now.

She couldn't fight someone like him in the future she would surely die if she did, so to serve him was the best option. The only option for her to serve him, his power over her was all consuming of her being as she just stared into his fiery eyes that made her heart skip beat after beat. She had never felt this way before in her all her life, and she didn't want it to end either. She then nodded mentally as she knew her answer.

"I Khione swear my life and eternal name to my master for eternity Percy Jackson." She said as he helped her up as a sudden chocker was placed on her throat as she said it, it was light blue as but had the eye of power symbol Percy used all the time on the front of it. She marveled at her new collar as her new master put back on his helmet and turned to Porphyrion, she just slowly touched her chest as she felt heat rise to her face as she starred at the strong back of her new master.

"For now you will stay by my side and wait over by the demigods help them break Hera's cage, I will deal with Porphyrion." She nodded with a blush as she went over to help the demigods as Percy's wings changed from the dark purple feathers to his black bat wings in an instant as he drew Soul Reaper to kill the giant. The giant instantly recognized the markings on the side of the blade and held up his spear in defense as Percy stepped forward, but stopped a few feet from him.

"Porphyrion you know what this blade is very well it is the blade I used to seal Pallas the titan of Warcraft, this blade can be used more than to seal the souls of those who I capture with it. Even a giant like you that only can be defeated by a god and a demigod stands no chance against its ability I suggest you leave before I kill you." Percy said as his wing extended to their full length encasing the giant in a massive shadow as the rising sun was facing Percy's back.

The shadows then turned into hands of darkness and they seemed to reach out of Percy's wing shadows, the giant stepped back avoid the shadows as the he could feel he could not win this battle even if he was at full strength.

"Very well I shall leave but I warn you interfere in my plans again you will die." Porphyrion threatened but Percy just smirked as the giant was suddenly consumed by earth and disappeared. But as he turned around he heard a sudden growl behind his as he turned around to find a lot of monsters were gathered. They must have sensed the giant and came to his aid, Percy just stepped back into the area were Hera was just unleashed from her cage.

Khione was being eyes warily by the demigods as she helped return some of Hera's energy by giving some of her own. But they didn't attack her as they didn't have enough power to attack her, but since she was helping they let it go as Leo tried to get warm as Jason threw a coat on him.

"All of you get to together in a huddle in the middle of the building and stay there." Percy said as he slowly walked back the demigods got funny looks on their faces but when they saw the monsters they understood as they needed to hurry. Khione carried the exhausted goddess as she had no energy to complain as they got in the middle were Percy met them.

Around them were a massive hordes of monsters as Percy pondered what to do, he couldn't fight them then the demigods would be in danger. Hera can't do anything and Khione gave her most her energy to wake her up looks like there was only one thing he could do was reveal his true form.

"Khione put up this." Percy tossed her Crimson Sky as it turned into its shield and sword form, she understood as she slammed it into the ground and put a shield around them. Percy stood on the outside as the demigods and Khione ran to the side of it telling him to come in.

"Don't worry I will release my divine form you can look the shield will protect you from incinerating." Percy said as he gabbed Eternal Bonds and slammed it in the ground surrounding them in another shield as the monsters closed in not knowing what Percy was about to do.

"Goodbye and may my brother have mercy on your soulless body." Percy said as he suddenly went divine form.

**LINEBREAK:**

A wave on energy hit the monster in that instant but they didn't denigrated instead their bodies did something different. Percy's divine form gave off a black and white that seemed to move like clear fire in slow motion as it collided with the monsters. The flames didn't burn of destroy the monsters instead they did something much different.

As the black flame like light hit the monsters they just stopped, unmoving as the form of Percy was mesmerizing beyond belief. But as the black light hit the monsters it started to rot them from the outside in, the fur evaporated as the skin tour and melted away then the muscles all the way to the bones as they blew away in the wind. They didn't scream or feel the pain as the light rotted the monsters hit by the black light as it happened so fast they didn't feel it.

But the minuscule amount of white light that was in with the black when it hit it did something much different. Instead of rotting away the flesh and everything else it performed a miracle, but only one monster was hit by the white light as there was so little of the white light. What the white light did was something that the gods would never unsee as long as they lived their immortal lives.

As the white flame like light hit its one victim something suddenly started to change about the monster or hellhound at the time. It started to grow smaller and smaller, hair less ragged and teeth shorter and less menacing. It red eyes lost their color to a blue that overcame the redness and its snout seemed to shrink as the body shrank with it. In just a second there was nothing left but a ball of curdled up fur sleeping were it was left.

The fur turned from black to a light brown as the puppy lay there sleeping as the demigods eyes were fixated on the sight they saw in front of them. Percy still wore his armor of domains but you could tell that he was different underneath the armor. But instead as the flame like light soared around him his armor turned pure white as he just starred off into the distance like this was nothing.

As fast as it began it ended as the lights were shut off and Percy stood around a smoking black ground around his feet saying if you were out there the energy would have cooked you alive. The air around him shimmered as the heat was intense as he turned to the awed demigods and goddesses as he snapped his fingers. Both weapons flew to Percy's arm and returned to their bracelet form as they rested on the armor.

"So how was my little show?" Percy asked helping up the demigods and the goddesses, Khione couldn't help but blush as her master held her hand for a second sending her heart to the race track. But the moment was short lived as Percy started to help up the others, but then Leo saw the puppy on the ground still sleeping and ran over to it.

"Percy or whatever your name is what is this?" He asked bending down and looking at the small puppy as it slept peacefully. Percy finished helping up Hera as he gave her to Khione for support, he then turned to Leo as he overlooked the puppy without touching it.

"It's called a Blank don't touch it or you will regret it the rest of your life." Percy said walking over and turning off his domain armor, her wore a blue shirt and black jeans. As always the shirt seemed a little light as it clung to Percy's defined abs and toned muscles. But his swimmers figure made him look,

"Hot." Piper suddenly said as she blushed as the words just came from her mouth, Jason didn't pay mind as he kept a close eye on Khione as she helped the goddess of marriage over to were Percy was. His black hair was wind and seemed untamable even the white strip that seemed just right in his hair, his face looked sculpted by a master artist. A work of perfection is one might say, Khione saw his body as her heart seemed to continue to beat wildly as she starred.

"What is a Blank?" Leo asked standing up letting Percy over to the puppy; Percy knelt down and delicately picked up the sleeping puppy.

"Hey I thought you said not to touch it." Leo said in a angry tone as he eyed Percy who looked down at the puppy.

"I did but I can touch them, you see if you did the Blank would consume your soul and make it its own." Percy said in a dead serious tone, Leo just gulped stepping back as he walked forward with the puppy.

"Wait Percy stop let me rest for a while longer while you care to explain exactly what a Blank is." Hera said as Khione nodded and Percy just sighed and nodded in agreement, after a minute Percy saw with Hera on his left and Khione on her left helping her here and there. On his right was Piper and across sat Jason and Leo who looked jealous.

"So Percy what is a Blank as you call it?" Hera asked.

"A Blank is something that is only created as my true form is revealed to monsters, it only works on monsters as well. What you saw was only a fifth of my divine form if I would have used my true one you wouldn't be here anymore. But what a blank is a monster that is transformed into should I say an empty slate, as the name Blank comes from. But when a Blank is exposed to raw power it adapts to the power and become part of it." Percy let them catch up as they nodded and he began again.

"But as the Blank possess the energy it become very, shall I say related with eh energy. Such as Hellhounds are just Blanks exposed to the darkness and evil, what I have done is just reverted the hellhound to a blank before it started it conversion. But if a blank ever came in contact with a human soul such as a demigod or mortal it will consume it in a instant. Then with the soul the Blank will become a mutant if you should say and won't live for a mere minute as it cannot survive off the power of one human soul." He let them catch up again as he started again.

"But I am a god so it cannot consume my soul as I am immortal, and I am holding in my energy as Khione and Hera would have noticed. But since I haven't exposed it to an element of power it cannot choose one so I will chose one for it, Khione make a small ball of energy if you can please." Percy said as Khione nodded and obeyed her master, in a second a quarter size ball of energy as Percy nodded and Khione sent it over.

"Now watch as a new breed of wolf is made." Percy said as he pushed the ball of energy into the puppy as its fur suddenly turned snow white and seemed to turn into a wolf at the same time. They just watched as the puppy yawned and got up, it shook it fur as a little snow fell off of it as the woman awed as Leo seemed to be taking notes.

"I give you a snow wolf the first of its kind Khione as my first gift as your master this is yours to keep, keep him safe will you." Percy handed Khione the baby snow wolf as it barked at her with a smile as she nodded and held the puppy close, the rest just gave him a weird look.

"Master?" Piper asked with a bewildered look, but Percy just gave her a look that said later.

"Okay since that is over we must leave don't worry I will transport us to Olympus but Khione you will go to my temple okay." She nodded and in an instant they vanished in a bright light leaving behind the beaten down area of the house.

They appeared outside Olympus as Percy held onto Hera and Khione was gone, that left Jason, Leo, and Piper. Jason looked around like he was alert as the sudden teleportation; Leo just looked around bewildered at what happened.

"Jason go to camp and tell them what happened, you two are coming with me and Hera were going up to Olympus." Jason nodded and ran off after I pointed him in the right direction, Leo and Piper got nervous faces as I carried Hera bridal style into the building.

**LINE BREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

As we got off the elevator Leo and Piper looked around the new Olympus as the workers were now going at it. I saw Annabeth working with some nymphs in construction hats as they worked on a statue; Hera was asleep from the long journey as I carried her. She had her arms wrapped around my neck as he slept nuzzled into the crook of it as if trying to keep warm. I just let her be seeing as she was super tired; as we walked any nymph that gave us a look instantly darted off.

All the minor gods just starred as the two demigods followed me as I continued walking to the throne room; the two just kept starring in awe as the design of the new building caught their eyes. But as we reached the throne room I just kicked it as a knock and just went in to find all but two gods looking at me as I walked in. Seeing as it was the winter solstice everyone was discussing random things.

I looked up to see Poseidon rubbing his head paying me no attention as Athena kept rubbing her belly, she noticed I was looking as I gave her a wink of a promise as she suddenly realized I knew about the baby. As I walked in Hermes instantly ran down to grab his mother but as he did she wouldn't let go as she was still asleep. I just sighed and started to walk to her throne, I grew to a good height of ten feet and set her down with one arm I was much bigger.

In a second she woke up and started to grow as she looked around and at me, she blushed slightly and sent me back to the middle as I went back to the two nervous demigods.

"Zeus the demigods are safe but I bring grave news a giant has been raised and I believe he isn't the only one who is being raised." I said to the god as I stood by the demigods who continued to look around. I noticed Artemis and Hestia were gone as I looked around to the gods and goddesses.

"Was there nothing you could do Percy?" Hades asked looking at me.

"If you wish for the area around wolf house to be destroyed in a heaping ball of molten rock then no I didn't want to fight his there at the time." I said back to him as he seemed to understand as the other gods.

"As well I brought back Hera and these two, I think they should have some alone time with their mom and dads to explain what is going to happen. I can sense they will be important in the future." I said as Zeus nodded and motioned for Vulcan and Aphrodite to take the children elsewhere to explain what was going to happen.

"And finally I have returned Hera the goddess of marriage to her throne on Olympus, and I believe she has something to say to you Zeus." I said I gave Hera a wink as the gods looked at her; she gulped and began what she had to say.

"Zeus I think I should recede as a Olympian I wish to just become the major god of marriage and family. I wish not to see your face anymore you are the true definition of the word cheater husband." Hera said bowing and her throne suddenly disappeared and stepped down from the power.

In that instant I was amazed at what just happened it all happened so fast that I just stood there as the gods stood dumb struck as what just happened. In that instant I bet the fates were high fiveing each other in success. Hera walked down and joined me in another chair I summoned as I wrapped back into reality. I just looked at the goddess as the other suddenly started to yell at Zeus.

"Do you really want this?" I asked her as she nodded.

"They will manage without me I never really had a say in anything as I was forced to always have Zeus's opinion. But know I feel free and I thank you for what you have done for me Percy." Hera said to me as the others yelled.

"Well if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask for anything as a new major goddess, in the meantime feel free to use my realm as your home for a while okay. I now Zeus will try something in the next day or so just stay at my palace okay." I said to her as she nodded and just kept looking at me with her soft brown eyes and her silver hair that shined in the light. I suddenly felt something click as I just kept looking at her and looked away as she blushed a heavy gold and also looked away.

The rest of the time was full of Zeus getting insults from every god ever Mr. D who never really took part in the whole thing. But after a while I just got up and started to leave as suddenly both Leo and Piper appeared in front of me in a puff of motor oil and perfume. Hera just followed me as I motioned for the demigods to follow; Piper seemed to not talk as Leo went crazy talking about things in his dads work shop.

I looked down at Piper to only have her blush as she looked away as Hera seemed to just follow on my left and Piper on my right as I just kept walking we all listened to Leo spout his imaginations as I noticed he had a briefcase with him. I guessed it was a gift from Vulcan or the roman Hephaestus, as we walked on I noticed Hera was brushing up against me as we walked. As I looked at her I noticed she was getting tired so I thought of the time and it was 11 pm.

"Hey I'm just going to transport us to camp seeing as there is an entrance to my palace there." I said and Hera nodded as did the demigods as I opened a light transport and off we went.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**- 350th review will get to throw in how Hera and Percy's first all-around date/whatever will go. (call yourself out please it is hard to keep track with all the review coming in but if you can't I will search.)**


	39. Cabins, Fang's Acquaintance, Hunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: If you're wondering I do most my work over the weekends so that's why they come out faster on them. Also remember to review my story I also passed 79,000 views which I think is a lot, so congrats to you for viewing my story. Also my work might slow down a bit since I have a massive shit load of homework in the next week or so, it might be dropped to one to two a week. Khione is a slave like Pallas is okay just clarifying this okay but I might have her try and love up on one of Percy's lovers don't know yet.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Well if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask for anything as a new major goddess, in the meantime feel free to use my realm as your home for a while okay. I now Zeus will try something in the next day or so just stay at my palace okay." I said to her as she nodded and just kept looking at me with her soft brown eyes and her silver hair that shined in the light. I suddenly felt something click as I just kept looking at her and looked away as she blushed a heavy gold and also looked away.

The rest of the time was full of Zeus getting insults from every god ever Mr. D who never really took part in the whole thing. But after a while I just got up and started to leave as suddenly both Leo and Piper appeared in front of me in a puff of motor oil and perfume. Hera just followed me as I motioned for the demigods to follow; Piper seemed to not talk as Leo went crazy talking about things in his dads work shop.

I looked down at Piper to only have her blush as she looked away as Hera seemed to just follow on my left and Piper on my right as I just kept walking we all listened to Leo spout his imaginations as I noticed he had a briefcase with him. I guessed it was a gift from Vulcan or the roman Hephaestus, as we walked on I noticed Hera was brushing up against me as we walked. As I looked at her I noticed she was getting tired so I thought of the time and it was 11 pm.

"Hey I'm just going to transport us to camp seeing as there is an entrance to my palace there." I said and Hera nodded as did the demigods as I opened a light transport and off we went.

**NOW: (camp half-blood Chaos cabin.)**

After the light disappeared were we in front of the Chaos cabin, Leo and Piper fell down at the sudden movement as the large building surprised them. As they starred in awe Percy just sighed and finally spoke to them, he was getting tired so he wanted to go to bed.

"Hey you two can stay here tonight I don't care but go to bed tomorrow I feel it will be a busy day." Percy said as they nodded, Leo ran off but Piper stayed behind as she went over to the drowsy Hera and helped her inside.

"Thanks for today Percy." Piper said as they walked to the cabins door with Hera under their shoulders as she just passed out.

"Don't worry about it, you sent me a prayer to help and I did. Unlike the gods of Olympus I can interfere with mortal or demigod lives, but it was also a request from your mother." Percy said as he walked up to the door to have it slide to the side as Piper was puzzled by this, Percy nodded and led her inside after taking the exhausted goddess and carrying her bridal style.

The place was massive compared to the other cabins but the inside was much more than a normal cabin. There was a full size kitchen with everything you could imagine and plenty of counter space. There was a bar connecting to one of the counters by the kitchen so people could sit and eat there. The dining room held its own table that seemed that it could hold at least thirty people but, there was plenty of space around it to move and stuff.

The living room consisted of every child's dreams whoever you were; it was a 72 inch TV with every gaming system you could imagine. There was enough room between the coffee table and the TV that you could play dance dance any of them and not hit each other. The coffee table had multiple controllers on it; PS4, Xbox 1, Wii-U, and many more. But that wasn't it either; around the TV was surround system that make any techno nerd jump in joy.

It was three Klipsch Reference 5.0 RB-51 II Surround Sound Speaker Packages, it was amazing. But that wasn't it as Piper saw there was a whole two stories left as she awed at the amazing building.

"Percy how in the world could you afford all of this stuff, this is way different from the other cabins." Piper said as she looked around the amazing place.

"Oh all this, I just gave my credit card to the Athenian kids and said have at it. I think in total they said everything was about 6.3 million dollars for all the materials and extra stuff." Percy said as he set Hera down on the coach on her back, to be honest the coach looked comfier than a bed to piper.

"6-6.3 million dollars, Percy that is outrageous how many loans did you need to take out to pay for all of this?" Piper nearly yelled at him as he sat down at the bar by the kitchen, there wasn't any alcohol though.

"Oh I didn't take out loans I paid for this all in full; I make so much money in my mother's stocks and other things that this is chump change. I could literally drop that amount on the ground and have it back by the end of the week." Percy said looking at her awed face.

"So you're like rich than Bill Gates or something?" Piper asked.

"Who do you think rights his pay check every month?" Percy asked as Piper's mind just exploded think about stuff faster than she should.

"But don't worry just cause I have money doesn't mean I'll be a jerk to people, but you should get to bed it way late. Just go up to the top floor in the elevator press, once there looked of the door with the dove on it okay." She nodded but didn't know why the door would have a dove on it.

"Why the one with the dove?" Piper asked as Percy picked up a drooling Hera and turned to her.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet, the Chaos cabin takes in all demigods even claimed or not if they need to make more room in their cabins. But all unclaimed demigods come here until they are claimed now, since all demigods must be claimed they normally don't stay for more than a week. But the top two floors are for demigods of each cabin who wish to stay here, if I remember right in a letter it said there are a couple living in it right know." He took a breath as Hera suddenly flung her arms around him and snuggled closer.

"So each door is for a different cabin, dove is for Aphrodite children to stay in. Oh also the cabins take week long turns sleeping in this place, so I think it is the Aphrodite's cabins turn anyways so make sure not to wake any of them up. You will find all the necessary stuff in your room in the door, oh right each room is magical and makes a room for each of its occupants. So if the different cabins doors seem close together don't worry you will have plenty of space. So good night and sleep tight Piper." Percy said before walking over to a door by the living room with a vertical eye on it, Piper didn't stay long enough to see what was behind the door as she found the elevator.

As she got inside there were a couple of buttons but he two top floors had different symbols by the buttons, as if place there he top floor button had a dove as one of the symbols. But as she looked down there was a basement but she didn't care to notice as she hit the top floor button. In a couple of second she arrived at the top floor as she got out, instead of a hallway or anything like that there was just one room but it was huge.

It was not square instead it was circular and had about thirty doors around the walls, in the middle of the room was a chandelier and a table that held about thirty people in the middle. As she looked around she found the door with the dove on it by one with a hammer and a hearth. She just shrugged as he carefully opened the door to see what he said was true.

The room was much larger than she though as she walked in, it had a semi large living room with a small kitchen by the side that looked a little used. At the middle was a dining table but nothing big like downstairs. As she looked around she noticed on each side there were two door one said male and the other female. She walked over to the female one and opened it to find a large hallway but it was different from your average hallway.

On the left as you walked in her rows of doors with different names on them for each different girl, but on the right was a different story. On the right was a massive salon/beauty palace thing, it had every makeup type you could imagine but each chair looked like one of those you got a hair cut in. As she looked closer each chair was in front of each door and had the same massive choices of make up for each one.

But each makeup type she saw was a super expensive brand every normal Aphrodite girls dream, there was also different kinds of makeup as well but each seat had the same kinds making it so no girl stole the others makeup. But that wasn't all of it the giant mirror had all those lights and things on them so you could see better and such.

At the end of the hall there was one massive door that piper could help but walk over to and open to find a massive closet but it didn't have that many clothes which confused her. As she walked over she found a little compartment with every girls name on it like the room. But each one had a curtain in front of them hiding the inside. As she found hers she found a note from her mother as it read like this.

_Dear Piper,_

_You like the new week home honey; I hope you do because spending Percy's credit card on this was totally worth it. But if you have been wondering where are all the clothes in this massive closet are they are in your cubby? But every day I chose out new outfits for each of my children with the cubbies, every morning you wake up there is a new outfit I chose out just for you. _

_Just after the day throw the clothes in the dirty hamper and they will disappear and new clothes will appear in the morning. But go to bed you need it for your long day and baths are taken in your rooms so no more sharing in the camp bathrooms well at least when you stay here at least._

_Lots of Love; Mom_

Piper sighed and left the room to get to her room at the end of the hall closest to the closet, when she got in it looked kind of fancy but nothing to extreme. It was a light shade of blue her favorite color and had some other things like coats and other of her things she thought were in the other Aphrodite cabin but oh well as she took off her tattered clothes.

She was left in her pink/blue panties and bra holding in her C cup and surprisingly small toned ass, as she flopped on the ground not carrying to take a shower as she was too tired to. She felt herself drifting into the realm or Morpheus as the darkness incased her.

**LINE BREAK:**

Percy walked into his room but it wasn't a room instead it was much more than that, it was one of the three ways you could get to his realm were his real house was. Through the door was not a room but instead an island well actually five islands but this one led to the main island. Hera was still snuggling into his neck as he walked on the summer part of his island.

You see Percy's realm is something he made from a small section of void unintentionally when he was younger as a baby. It was when his real mother still watched over him and just once let him make a small something in the void. But it was something she never expected for him as his mind was so young, you see instead of something very simple it was very complex.

It had five islands but the main one which was the largest of about 400 square mile is much different from the others. Instead of one season all the time it holds all four at the same time. Bu the seasons move on the island in perfect sink but never overlap each other.

So starting from spring it goes spring, summer, fall, and winter but the line that divides each one is straight up and down there are no grey areas. So you can go from autumn leaves strait to snow in less than an inch. But each season moves in sink in a clockwise manor as they spin around the island letting no areas ever just bee in snow or fall forever.

But there was stream and other thing around the island as well as the whole island was one giant forest but not a deep vegetation one but a simple wilderness forest he saw most of his life in the woods. All around the island is a sandy beach for a about a football field then it goes into the pine trees and other types. The waters around the island are always calm and gentle no matter what the weather bio you are in.

But as I Percy knew that was only one of three entrances he came from, the other two are very odd. One is he can shadow travel here but the other is a after effect of creating this in the void, it is a silent entrance that travels around the worlds forests at random times. So normal people can walk in at random times around the world, each portal last ten minutes and then moves to a random location. But portal can only have people come through no vehicles or planes or stuff.

The reason Percy knows about this place is during training he used it for a week to relax as Mr. M gave him the week off but back to Percy now. As he walked thought the summer biome he started to fly to the middle of the island where his temple was located. It was kid of the same size as the Chaos cabin but it stood in the very middle of the four seasons as each side the house was in each season.

It had the same stuff as Chaos cabin and was surrounded by a massive garden on all sides; it held all the flowers around the world in each section that made it a sight to see. Percy just popped out his Love wings or dark purple feathers and flew to the build still holding Hera in his arms. As he flew over the land with his supersonic hearing he heard a unusual loud rustle down below but didn't mind it as he continued to his home.

There was a landing platform for him that was simple cement that he added in the past couple months. He was still in the summer biome but the fall one was coming up quick so he went inside with Hera still in his arms. As he entered he was greeted to his newest addition to his, for lack of a better word staff.

"Hello master I hope you don't mind but I took a look around the island." Khione said as she ran up in a while maid outfit that was pitch white but with her black hair looked nice.

"I do not mind this place is your home you should get used to it, how is Pallas still in his room?" Percy asked as she just nodded and looked at the sleeping goddess.

"May I take her from your hands to put Hera to bed?" Khione asked holding out her arms as Percy just shook his head.

"No I got it I will put her in a room I will make in a couple, just return to your duties that Fang gave you. But if you are done feel free to relax and what not, also were did you get the maid outfit?" Percy asked as she blushed and twirled once to show him how it looked on her.

"Why you like it?" Khione asked as Percy hesitated but answered.

"I don't mind it I just find it odd but if you wish you can wear it for when you work, also were is the snow puppy I gave you?" Percy asked as Khione blushed a golden tint a little.

"I put him in my room across from yours by Pallas's he has a little play pen I summoned." She said as Percy just nodded and went to go put Hera to bed. Khione just bowed and went back to work on her chore list.

You see this area or void that Percy made is connected to Soul Reaper so Percy can even summon Khione when he wants with the sword. But as Percy went upstairs to his room he noticed Khione's room was right across from his, on the front was a snow flake and the door was a white from the blue walls.

As Percy walked to a room to the right of his he gently plucked on of Hera's hairs on her head and placed it on the door. In an instant the door changed from its plain white ness to a light blue with a peacock on the front of it. I opened it up to find her room was very large but I didn't pay attention as I went over to her king-size silver bed and set her on it carefully.

Very carefully I managed to slip out of her grip and get her to the middle of the bed, she wore just her tunic so I decided to leave it be as I grabbed the blankets and put it on top of her carefully. I stood up to make sure she was good as I turned around and left her to her sleep as I went back to Pallas's room where I knocked once but got no response.

"Pallas open up now I have to talk to you." I said as the door just clicked open to reveal a ten year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. But his hair was almost see-through as he looked up to me with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Percy." Said Pallas.

I almost laughed because of his form in this dimension; you see when people who aren't humans come here other than animals I bring to live here. But they get different forms based on their souls, as Pallas soul true from is a ten year old kid. Like Fang my butler kind of looks like a professional butler with an eye patch and all that, he also is kind of chick magnet I learned from the female drakons he brings here to have sex with. They apparently freak out when they turn human for the first time but they get used to it as Fang brings them again and again.

Yeah I know how do they get in well Fang can shadow travel, well I let him be able to shadow travel but when they arrive here they turn into their human form. And apparently they say he is hot, but Pallas is just a joke I have to say. The reason any monster of large lumbering body has s different form in this area is because I don't like monster just walking around my house. So each one has a human form that their soul makes as they enter this realm, this makes it easier on me and them.

"I want you to get to work or I will have Fang come over here and teach you really how to work." I said as Pallas gulped and ran from his door down the hall, Fang I think is famous for his torture methods to others in Pallas's mind.

I just laughed once and walked over to fangs room; it had a Drakon wing for the symbol. I knocked once but I heard more than one body running around and hushed whispers as I hear Fang with his heavy footsteps and some light ones inside. I just walked to the other side of the hall watching the door waiting, after a couple of minutes Fang came out.

His hair was black but smoothed out most the time but it was a mess this time, he wore his shirt backward and had a panicked smile on his face. He was about five eleven and was skinny contrary to his massive monster form. He wore a towel instead of pants as he looked at my questioning look.

"So what is her name?" I asked him as he gulped and let out a nervous laugh.

"Emily." He said looking away with his one good eye; the bad one was covered with a black eye patch that held my symbol on it.

"Cute name so do I have to worry about more little baby drakons running around or not." I said in a humors tone as Fang just gulped.

"I don't think so." He said sheepishly as I sighed and nodded, contrary to what I have said I don't mind that he has sex. It just that someday I might meet the children and kill them so I am not very fond of it.

"Good just letting you know Pallas is doing his chores okay. Just say you're going to torture him and he will get up." I said as he nodded as I saw a woman with long curly blond/brown hair peek over his shoulder and glare at me.

"Hi Emily." I said waving my hand as Fang just looked behind him to find a woman wearing a clean long white shirt and that was it. Her eyes were like a reptile with the vertical slits she was hot if I had to say so, she was shorter than fang at a five seven height and was very gifted if I should say so.

"Fang who is he?" She asked wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his shoulder, I could see Fang panic as she asked this.

"I am the primordial of Procreation, Darkness and Night, Mountains and Terrain, Oceans and Liquids, and Time. I own this place that gives you your human form, and you're a guest of my servant Fang so do not feel in harm's way. But if you hurt him or anyone in this building I will make you into one of my servants." I said with a smile as she just seemed to hold on to Fang tighter as if for protection.

"Fang is this true?" Emily asked looking at him as he nodded his head as she just looked at me like I was monster myself, I jest held my smile, watching them interact. After a short conversation and such Emily nodded and went back into the room.

"Say she wants to stay longer if it is okay with you, also I told her if I do get her pregnant she will have to stay on island one." Fang said as I nodded.

Island one is for residents who don't want to leave this realm, like monster who once get their human forms don't want to leave so I have a small city just for them. Island two and three are just the same but once put on the islands you can leave that is the law here. But island four is for monsters who do wrong things in the cities as punishment they are turned back into their true forms and forced to live out their sentence.

"It's okay she can stay here once she finds out she is pregnant, but she must swear the pledge to me if she is to stay and your children will be bound to me it she does as well. But don't worry they can live in this place away from their true heritage." I said as he face went blank.

"You said finds out when she is pregnant what do you mean?" Fang said with worry in his voice.

"I am the primordial of procreation I think I know when someone is pregnant, know go ask her if she will swear the pledge." I said as he suddenly turned around and went back into his bedroom to find Emily; I could feel true love forming already between them not just a one night stand. Fang is a very carrying person when it comes down to it.

"Master I am done with the chores for today, want to go play in the snow?" Khione said as she ran up to me in her normal dress wear which was a kimono with snowflakes in it.

"I have to wait for fang but not today I need to get some rest if that is okay with you." I said as I yawned, she just nodded and stood beside me.

"So who is the girl?" Khione asked as I looked at her.

"How do you know already?" I asked her as she blushed.

"Fang came in with her as they made out heavily by the door for a while until they went to his room." She said blushing as I laughed, same old Fang. I still wonder how he does it sometimes. After a minute the door opened to find Fang and Emily with strong faces but I could tell they had many emotions for the time.

"So have you decided?" I yawned needing to get some sleep, she nodded as I smiled.

"Good choice I don't want to have to hurt you and your children in the future, I hope Fang proposes soon it is not right to get a women pregnant and then not marry her." I said giving fang a wink as they held hands, I just summoned a necklace for her.

"Put this on and it will ensure eternal servitude to me, don't worry Fang has on a plain ring for his oath." I said as I gave her the necklace and put it on, I felt a small power enter me as I nodded and they both went back into their rooms.

"Wait why do I get a choker and she gets a necklace?" Khione complained as I turned to her, I thought I would have some fun so I reached out and pinned her to the wall and whispered into her ear.

"Because I thought a choker would look so much nicer on you beautiful neck, such smooth skin looks divine with a collar on it. Now go to your room before your master decides to punish you for staying up to late."

I whispered in her ear seductively as I felt her knees give out as he fell to the ground breathing heavy looking up at me, I could feel her aerosol shoot through the roof as I cupped her chin and kissed her head. It was the domain of procreation telling me she was a fine mate but not the one and to stop or Artemis would kill me for sure. I let go of Khione's chin and left her to herself as I went to my room to catch some shut eye.

I knew Khione loved me as a master as my sense of love was through the roof now as I lay down on the bed. As I looked up at the ceiling I felt my eyes drift shut as I heard Khione in the hallway slowly get up and go to her room. I could hear each moan she let out as I could tell she was going to have some material for tonight's fun time.

But as I looked up I felt my eyes drift shut with the mountain of exhaustion collapsing down on me.

**LINE BREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I woke up with a start as I felt something suddenly leave my realm through the wandering portal I thought of the time and it was 9 am. I got up to find the other still asleep as I got up and walked outside of my house to the fall biome and found no one so I decided to go the door that left the realm. The door sat on a shore that overlooked the ocean the islands were sitting in, as I flew over I noticed something in the forest but as I landed I noticed it was just a deer.

Suddenly if felt the presence come back but with 12 other people I got low as I was not very far from the door. I looked through the brush but there was still too much brush to see who the people were. I stayed low as the people started to walk to my right about a hundred feet I still fallowed them but I felt their energy signatures I felt who they were.

I looked up above to find the snow biome coming in close as I watched the shift happen, in a matter of second were there was snow on the ground. I followed the people farther as I heard them complain about the cold, as I got closer I finally noticed who they were.

It was the hunters in their summer clothes they were shivering in in the snow but Artemis wasn't with then as I walked out of the brush to find 12 bows and arrow pointed at me. I raised my hand in defeat as the snow cover my hair and face making it hard to point out.

"What do I owe the pleasure of my favorite hunters visiting?" I said in my normal voice as I shook my hair as the snow fell down from it. In a second half of them dropped their bows in pure amazement the other I suspect the new ones fired their arrows at me. I just slowed time down in my bubble around me as the arrows slowed down so fast I could walk around them and not worry.

"Is that how you treat an old friend, and a primordial?" I was suddenly hit by a bluer of blond hair as I fell backwards as I patted Tracy's head on she cried in joy of seeing me. The new hunters looked worried but mad as the old ones also ran up to me.

"Tracy you fine I know it has been a while but you are like fifteen now so hold yourself strong and high." I said standing up as the daughter of Athena, she nodded and gave me a long hug as the others strolled over.

"So what brings the hunters to the realm of Percy as I call it?" I said as some of them rolled their eyes the new ones looked at me with disgust but knew that I was a primordial so they would risk attack me.

"We found some door thing in the middle of the woods in California so we decided to go through it, we had no idea it lead here but Tracy as always went first as said this place was amazing." Shay said with the hint of green skin still on her.

"Ah is Artemis with you guys?" I asked seeing no Zoë assuming she was back at camp.

"Yeah why?" they asked even the new ones wondered.

"Because I think I owe her a visit for being gone the last six months." I said as I walked back to the area were the hunters had come from. The following in my step, I just thought real quickly and a note was left behind for Hera to read while I was out.

"Looks like this will be a unexpected visit." I said before I walked through the door into a green forest were Artemis lay in wait.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**- 400****th**** review gets a sneak peak at what im going to do in the future of the sory.**


End file.
